Fate Grand Order: Corrupción
by RinMakoto
Summary: La vida de dos hermanos es interrumpida cuando algo les ocurre a sus juegos del Grand Order. Zelretch se presenta ante ellos con una oportunidad única en la vida: Volverse masters de Chaldea. Ahora deberán recorrer las singularidades para rescatar a los servants que han sido corrompidos por una extraña razón y seguir la historia ¿podrán hacerlo?
1. Corrupción y una oportunidad única

En las calles de Tokio, Japón se puede encontrar tranquilidad, el típico movimiento de las grandes ciudades siempre está presente, mayormente en esos tiempos que los estudiantes se mueven directo hacia sus institutos para estudiar, no pasa nada extraño y todo es tranquilidad como ha sido desde entonces.

La alarma resonó en una habitación, con una mano surgiendo de un cumulo de sabanas para apagarlo, murmuró de mala gana sin resistirse a levantarse, solo moviéndose como si de un gusano se tratara.

\- Solo un poco más… - Fue todo lo dijo antes de continuar con su sueño, algo que no duró mucho tiempo cuando su puerta fue abierta de repente, generando un gran ruido que lo hizo saltar.

\- ¡Es hora de despertar nii-san! – Exclamó una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos de color ámbar, portando un uniforme escolar de color azul pavo. Quien estaba escondido entre tanta sabana finalmente salió, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules asomó su cabeza.

\- Rika… no hagas tanto ruido en la mañana…

\- Si no lo hacía ibas a volverte quedar dormido. – Se llevó las manos a la cintura. – Además, recuerda que hoy regresamos al instituto y no debemos llegar tarde.

\- Eso lo sé… - Finalmente se quitó todo de encima para levantarse, no sin antes soltar un bostezo. – Deberías ser un poco más amable con tu hermano en la mañana.

\- Corrección, hermanastro, además no tengo otra opción. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Deberías ser más activo, así como yo.

\- Al contrario de tu persona, no tengo músculos por cerebro y aprecio mejor mi tiempo en otras cosas, gracias. – La chica infló sus mejillas en molestia.

\- Eres un tonto. – Se dio la vuelta para irse, el joven solo pudo soltar un suspiro antes de ponerse sus lentes.

Haji y Rika Shimamura, un par de hermanos que llevan viviendo juntos ya desde hace 12 años, son de padres distintos y estos acabaron conociéndose y casándose cuando eran pequeños, por esa razón llevan una relación un poco disfuncional de hermanos, aunque en un principio no era así. Haji finalmente bajó las escaleras para ir al comedor, Rika ya se encontraba ahí y justo lavando los trastes estaba su madre.

\- Buenos días Haji. – Le saludó su madre, originalmente es su verdadera madre, mientras que su padre es el de Rika, a pesar de ello tienen una buena relación como si fueran una familia verdadera.

\- Buenos días… - Se sentó ya en la mesa, viendo su plato de huevos revueltos con sopa de miso, Rika ya se encontraba comiendo con ganas. - ¿Papá se fue temprano?

\- Tiene un trabajo muy grande, al parecer le pagarán bien si logra terminarlo. – Exclamó la madre de forma alegre. Su padre se dedica al desarrollo de aplicaciones web y móviles, como la demanda es bastante alta en tiempos actuales, siempre se le ve muy ocupado pero gana bien. – Para la noche deberá regresar.

\- Entendido. – Comenzó a comer con calma, mientras que Rika ya había terminado con su plato.

\- Gracias por la comida. – Finalmente fue a la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos. – Nos vemos.

\- Que te vaya bien. – Despidió su madre, la chica se fue corriendo. – Deberías terminar rápido para alcanzarla.

\- No es necesario… no es como si tuviéramos que irnos juntos siempre, ella necesita su espacio, yo también.

\- Entiendo… - La voz de la madre se apagó. – Antes eran bastante unidos… como unos hermanos de verdad.

\- Todos terminan cambiando mamá, ella y yo nos dimos cuenta de lo distintos que somos, a ella le gusta los deportes y moverse, yo soy más tranquilo de leer libros y jugar ajedrez, así son las cosas.

\- Lo sé, pero es que antes eran tan lindos juntos, como ella te seguía a todas partes y llamándote onii-chan, era bastante tierna. – Soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Esos son tiempos pasados, ahora ella tiene amigas y siempre se la pasa ayudando a los clubes deportivos para cubrir puestos… no es algo que podamos recuperar. – Finalmente terminó de comer, preparándose para irse. – Nos vemos más tarde.

\- Entendido, cuídate Haji.

Ya salió, caminó con tranquilidad en la ruta hacia su instituto. Rika ya estaba a medio camino, varios otros estudiantes llevando su uniforme estaban de paso, ella saludaba a todos de forma normal y le respondían. Debido al hecho de que ayudaba a los clubes, se hizo de conocimiento público como ella resaltaba bastante en los deportes, no había alguno que pudiera dominar, era una pequeña popularidad pero notoria. Finalmente pudo ver a sus amigas, acercándose a ellas para saludarlas.

\- Buenos días chicas.

\- Buenos días. – Saludaron todas, Rika estaba feliz, a pesar de haber recorrido todo ese tramo, no estaba para nada cansada.

\- ¿Nuevamente viniste corriendo? No conoces el cansancio al parecer. – Habló una de cabello rubio.

\- No por nada es el as secreto de los clubes deportivos. – Exclamó otra de cabello negro, Rika soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

\- No es para tanto, solo me gusta ayudar, eso es todo. – Continuó platicando con sus amigas durante todo el trayecto. Por detrás Haji estaba acercándose, iba solo revisando su celular, tenía instaladas muchas aplicaciones y juegos, mayormente de gacha, sus ojos se posaron específicamente sobre uno: El Fate Grand/Order.

\- … Supongo que no hará daño revisar un poco. – Lo abrió para jugar un rato, le gustaba mucho los juegos móviles, desde que conoció el Fate, ha estado jugándolo por varias horas, más que nada esperando obtener a los mejores Servants. No pasó tiempo para que llegara al instituto, cerró la aplicación para atender a sus clases, Rika ya se encontraba en su respectivo salón.

Las horas pasaron, llegó el almuerzo, un momento que Haji podía aprovechar para poder jugar, mayormente compartía el juego con un grupo selecto de estudiantes que se dedican a investigar y compartir sus logros en el juego, en ese momento estaba solo.

\- Hoy debe salirme… - Miraba la pantalla fijamente, al parecer estaba por realizar algo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Una voz le sorprendió, se trataba de Rika el cual observaba por encima a su teléfono. – Oh… ya veo. – una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro. – No has podido sacarla ¿verdad?

\- ¡Hoy es seguro que podré hacerlo! Llegó ya muchos intentos, Kingprotea solamente se resiste, es todo.

\- Eso dices, pero bien que me reclamaste cuando yo la pude obtener a los tres tickets. – Haji empezó a gruñir mientras la pelinarananja reía. El juego era al menos un pasatiempo que los dos compartían, ambos tenían sus cuentas en altos niveles y con muchos Servants, e igual forma se ayudaban mutuamente, aunque siempre había favores de por medio. – Deberías rendirte, no podrás seguir comprando quartz para siempre.

\- Eso lo sé… pero ahora esta es la buena, ya verás.

\- Muy bien, como digas, yo mientras debo seguir subiendo de niveles a mi servant. – Exclamó alegremente sentándose al lado de él y murmurando una canción, mientras su hermano solo observaba fijamente la pantalla esperando el milagro.

\- Vamos… por favor, sal… - De momento no tenía suerte, solo obtenía puras Craft Essences y Servants de tres estrellas, eso fue hasta… - ¡Oh, aquí está! – Un brillo arcoíris señalaba la llegada de un servant cinco estrellas, Rika observó de reojo. – Vamos, KingProtea, eres mía.

Ya que finalmente iba a revelarse el servant, algo ocurrió, la pantalla de su celular comenzó a ponerse oscura, cosa que le sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué? – No podía creerlo. - ¡No, mi Kingprotea! – Reclamó de forma dolorosa.

\- Eso no importante ahora, a mi celular le pasa lo mismo. – Rika observó su pantalla, pasaba por el mismo proceso, de repente se vio como neblina que reflejaba en las pantallas de ambos, la pelinaranja observó a sus alrededores. – Nadie parece darse cuenta.

-Mi servant… - Haji empezó a llorar, en ese momento su celular brilló fuertemente. - ¡Ehh!

\- ¡Haji! – Con el celular de Rika sucedió lo mismo, en ese momento varias luces salieron de las pantallas, como si se trataran de balas, dispersándose por todas partes - ¡Que está pasando!

\- ¡No lo sé! – Los dos se alejaron de sus celulares, observando aquellos rayos de luz salían a montones, lo más extraño es que nadie a sus alrededores podía verlo, como si lo ignoraran o fuera invisible. - ¡Que hacemos!

\- ¡¿Y me lo preguntas a mí!? – Reclamó Rika de forma enojada. Ya en cierto momento los rayos se detuvieron, saliendo solo humo de sus teléfonos, los dos se acercaron cuidadosamente a ver. – Ten cuidado…

\- Lo sé… - El pelinegro tomó su teléfono con sus dedos, a pesar de lo ocurrido, no estaba para nada caliente. – Se ve normal… pero ahora se me cerró el juego… y ya que finalmente tenía a Kingprotea.

\- Que raro… - Observó su pantalla, ahora todo era normal, revisó y no le faltaba nada, en ese momento se fijó en algo. – Mira, el ícono del juego está borroso.

\- ¿Cómo? – Haji lo revisó en su propio celular, el ícono de Fate Grand/Order ahora se veía como difuminado en una neblina oscura. - ¿Será algún tipo de bug?

\- No lo creo, ya viste lo que pasó y todos lo ignoraron… debe ser algo sobrenatural.

\- No digas tonterías, cosas así no existen. – Reclamó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Pues qué otra opción existe? No sé qué pensar de todo esto. – Ahora era Rika la que estaba enojada.

\- Eso podría responderlo. – Una tercera voz se hizo presente, causando que ambos hermanos miraran a todas partes. En ese momento todo el salón desapareció ante ellos, ahora se encontraban en un espacio oscuro para la sorpresa de ambos hermanos.

\- ¡¿Dónde estamos!? – Exclamó Haji bastante asustado.

\- No lo puedo creer… realmente fuimos transportados a otro lugar… - Una brillante luz apareció ante ambos, cubriéndose con las manos para no quedar ciegos, una vez dejó de brillar, pudieron observar. Un hombre ya viejo de cabello grisáceo, barba que le rodeaba la cara y ojos rojos, llevaba un ropaje negro que recordaba a un uniforme junto con una capa encima. – Un gusto conocerlos muchachos, mi nombre es Zelretch.

\- Z-Z-Z… - Los dos se quedaron sin habla, parecían estar soñando, porque era imposible que frente a ellos se encontrara una de las figuras más importantes del universo Fate, el propio poseedor de la magia "**Caleidoscopio**".

\- Lo sé, causo ese tipo de impresión en todos. – Empezó a reír el viejo, los dos no sabían que responder. – Ya fue demasiada risa por hoy. Me presento ante ustedes jóvenes, por lo que han presenciado hace unos pocos momentos, déjenme decirles que aquello no es simple casualidad, todo tiene que ver con ciertas fallas ocurridas en el sistema de Chaldea, al menos el que existe en este mundo.

\- ¡¿Chaldea existe!? – Exclamó Rika sin salir de su asombro, el viejo asintió.

\- Al parecer hubo un hackeo masivo en aquellos dispositivos móviles, la verdad es que Chaldea está conectado a ellos por medio de un servidor global, al cual tienen acceso mediamente aquellas aplicaciones, es eso a lo que ustedes llaman "un juego móvil" en realidad estaban manejando una sola Chaldea y almacenando Servants en su servidor, en Sheva. Pero algo terminó ocurriendo, ahora los Servants han salido volando del servidor y ahora se encuentran en su mundo, y no solo eso, una fuerza oscura se ha apoderado de ellos, puedo decir que sus datos se han corrompido, ahora están como en un estado salvaje e incontrolable.

\- … Un momento, sigo sin poder digerirlo todo ¿en verdad existen Servants en este mundo? ¿El trono de héroes es real? – Preguntó Haji.

\- Todo es más real de lo que crees chico. Déjenme decirles que el peligro también lo es, dejar a esos Servants en el estado que se encuentran es peligroso, por suerte pude arreglar un poco la situación y no están libres en las calles de su mundo, sino que se encuentran encerrados dentro de cada una de las singularidades a las que pertenecen. Ahí es donde entran ustedes dos; Haji Shimamura, Rika Shimamura, les pido que se encarguen de buscar y recolectar a los Servants de las distintas singularidades, como los dos únicos masters de Chaldea.

\- ¡¿Nosotros!? ¡¿Masters!? – Rika simplemente no podía creerlo, creía que estaba soñando, pero todo era verdad.

\- Así es, de igual forma deberán resolver las singularidades para que estas regresen de forma segura a los datos de su juego, no querrán que se queden ahí y alguien ajeno entre sin cuidado.

\- ¿Escuchaste Haji!? ¡Seremos masters legítimos, tendremos nuestros propios Servants! – Rika estaba bastante emocionada, su hermano, en cambio pensaba que había algo más.

\- ¿No hay ningún truco en esto? Un programa de cámara oculta o algo así, es que simplemente… es irreal, es un juego, todo es inventado por una compañía que nació de una novela visual.

\- Entiendo que tengas dudas, pero debes tener en cuenta que existen múltiples mundos, yo puedo moverme y observar libremente estos gracias a mi segunda magia, todo es real, y los mundos alternos nunca mienten. – Haji no sabía que pensar, lo que decía Zelretch era bastante coherente, al final solo soltó un suspiro.

\- No tenemos opción entonces… y bueno… igual admito estar un poco emocionado por esto…

\- Muy bien. – Exclamó el viejo de forma jovial. – A partir de ahora ustedes serán reconocidos como masters de Chaldea, cargarán el destino del mundo en sus manos, al menos eso dice la historia. Así que les haré unos arreglos. – Chasqueó sus dedos, en ese momento los celulares de ambos empezaron a brillar. – Descuiden, no les hice nada malo, solamente son unos cuantos cambios que les ayudarán.

Los dos revisaron sus celulares, el logo de Fate/Grand Order fue reemplazado, ahora era otra aplicación llamada "**Chaldeas' System**"

\- Esa aplicación les servirá como comunicador para establecer contacto con Chaldea, por lo que podrán hablar con ellos, mayormente con el encargado, el doctor Romani Archaman, también incluye los "**Mystic codes**" necesarios para apoyar en su lucha; por último, también tiene el almacenador de Servants, una vez los encuentren y derroten, abren la aplicación y mostrará un ícono de captura, si lo aprietan, podrán atrapar al servant y automáticamente será suyo, además de que lo purificará y podrán usarlo en batalla. Mientras más Servants obtengan, más apoyo tendrán en su lucha y será más sencillo.

Los dos miraron con asombro la aplicación, Rika era la más emocionada, con el simple hecho de poder obtener Servants e interactuar con ellos, aquello le emocionaba bastante.

\- Para terminar, no estarán ustedes dos solos en esto, deben tener una compañía adecuada para poder guiarles a través de las diferentes singularidades. – Un circulo se abrió detrás de Zelretch, una figura empezó a pasar a través de ir, una de cabellos morados en un traje de color negro y portando un escudo, los dos la reconocieron fácilmente.

\- ¡Mash! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, el viejo soltó una risa.

\- No podían pedir a nadie mejor ¿cierto? Ella es la mejor compañera que podrán tener a lo largo de su aventura, solo déjenme decirles algo. Ella no tiene ningún recuerdo de todo lo que han avanzado, eso significa que no sabe que tiene al espíritu de Gallahad ni todas sus hazañas, es como si hubiera empezado de nuevo. Así que todo de las singularidades será nuevo para ello, espero puedan ayudarla a descubrir todo de nuevo.

\- Entonces… eso significa que ella…

\- Si, se encuentra en su estado antes de la batalla contra Goetia, por lo que puede morir dentro de dos años. – Los dos no podían creerlo. – Deberán esforzarse por completar todas las singularidades para evitar que ese destino se cumpla.

Observaron a Mash, estaba flotando y con los ojos cerrados, en un estado de sueño, Rika apretó el puño con fuerza.

\- Muy bien, lo haremos, no solo porque queramos, es nuestro trabajo ¿no? – Rika ya pudo esbozar una sonrisa. – Recolectaremos todos los Servants y acabaremos con Goetia, ya lo hicimos una vez en el juego, podremos hacerlo de nuevo.

\- … Bueno, la verdad que todo sigue siendo fantástico, pero no puedo retroceder, seguro aquí Rika me odiaría de por vida si lo hago, ayudaré igualmente. – Zelretch puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Entonces, todo está decidido chicos. Ya lo saben, esta es la gran operación para salvar a la humanidad de la extinción, Grand/Order, lamento robarle las palabras a Roman, pero igual lo saben. Mucha suerte chicos, espero grandes cosas de ustedes.

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos estuvieron de regreso en su salón, todos hablaban con normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, se miraron al rostro.

\- … No fue un sueño ¿verdad? – Preguntó Haji, Rika negó con la cabeza.

\- Esto es cien por ciento real ¿lo entiendes Haji? Es una oportunidad única en la vida, seremos verdaderos masters como en la saga Fate… ahora ¿Dónde estará Mash? Debió llegar con nosotros.

Aprovechando que era hora del almuerzo, los dos salieron, debían buscar a la es considerada su "kouhai". Buscaron por todas partes, pero no hubo éxito alguno. Al final llegaron al tejado de la escuela el cual nadie tenía permitido el paso.

\- No… está… en ninguna… parte. – Haji intentó recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿No podrá ser que alguien la vio y se llevó? Realmente estoy preocupada por ella… - Rika bajó su mirada.

\- No podemos rendirnos, si todo esto es cierto, entonces primero debemos comenzar en Fuyuki, quizás todo siga la historia del juego y la encontremos ahí. Solo nos falta ver donde es la entrada a la primera singularidad…

En ese momento el suelo empezó a temblar, los dos perdieron el equilibrio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Rika.

\- Esto… ¿no te parece igual a cuando Chaldeas se descontroló? Digo, la sensación.

\- Eso parece, eso significa que… - De repente los dos empezaron a brillar – Vamos a sufrir una inmersión.

\- ¿Sin cofre? – Preguntó Haji. – Maldición, ya no puedo pensar lógicamente.

\- Acéptalo, eso significa que ahora iremos según la historia, debemos seguirla.

\- Muy bien… ¡Fuyuki, ahí vamos! – Cerraron sus ojos, lo único que pudieron observar fue aquel remolino color azul, y de repente todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

No tenía idea de donde estaba, su cabeza daba vueltas totalmente, Haji sintió como si le hubiera caído 50 toneladas encima por el dolor en su cuerpo, a la lejanía parecía escuchar algún tipo de voz.

\- …pai…

\- … ¿uh?

\- Despierta… senpai… - Mediante su vista se fue aclarando, pudo observar un rostro conocido, tenía justo enfrente a Mash, viéndole de forma preocupada. – Senpai, por fin despertaste.

\- … Mash… - Finalmente su mente reaccionó, levantándose rápido. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Tranquilo Senpai, todo está bien. – Buscó calmarle la chica de cabellos morados. Ya Haji pudo observarla mejor, era la verdadera, de carne y hueso, y con su traje de demi-servant. – Después de la falla que sufrió el sistema, no he podido comunicarme con Chaldea.

\- Es cierto ¿Y Rika? – Preguntó Haji.

\- La otra senpai está ahí. – Señaló no muy lejos de ahí, ahí estaba la pelinaranja, durmiendo de forma placida y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Jejeje, ya dije que no quiero más panqueques… - Al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño, Haji solo pudo verle con un gotón en la frente, se agachó para estar a su altura…

\- … ¡Despierta! – La agitó con fuerzas, Rika de repente empezó a gritar por el movimiento.

\- ¡Que pasa! – Se levantó ya mirando a todas partes, Haji mantuvo su mirada acusadora y con los brazos cruzados. – Buenos días nii-san ¿es hora del desayuno?

\- ¡Para nada! Mira donde estamos. – Rika ya finalmente pudo ver, el fuego quemando los edificios, un ambiente color rojo que ardía vivamente, estaban en Fuyuki.

\- Así que aquí estamos.

\- Me alegra que haya despertado Senpai. – Rika vio a Mash, lo cual causó que sus ojos se abrieran totalmente, levantándose rápidamente para abrazarla.

\- ¡Mash-chan!

\- ¡¿S-Senpai!? – Exclamó Mash de forma nerviosa, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

\- (Es la de verdad… y se siente muy suave) – Rika no dejaba de sentir a Mash con ese abrazo, sus brazos, caderas, espalda, se le hacía muy cómodo. – Jejeje…

\- Ya detente. – Haji las separó al instante. – Muy bonito y todo, pero recuerda la situación en la que estamos.

\- Es cierto… y por cierto Nii-san, no se te ve mal el uniforme. – Señaló Rika, el pelinegro se observó, estaba portando el uniforme de Chaldea, tal y como lo hace el protagonista, Rika igual llevaba el femenino. – No pensé que se me vería bien.

\- Senpais. – Mash ya les llamó con el rostro serio. – No sabemos qué tipo de fallo tuvo Chaldeas, pero al parecer fuimos transportados a la singularidad F, al menos solo nosotros. – Empezó a checar su escudo. – Este traje… no parece algo normal.

\- Es cierto, es como si fueras un servant. – Señaló Rika. – Quizás alguno de los dos sea tu master.

\- Ese parece ser el caso… debería establecer comunicación con Chaldea. – De repente un holograma apareció, mostrando un hombre de cabello anaranjado en una coleta, tratándose de Romani Archaman.

\- ¿La comunicación se estableció? Probando… me alegra que finalmente haya podido acceder.

\- Doctor ¿todo bien por ahí? – Preguntó Mash, la expresión de Roman no mostraba nada bueno.

\- Muy difícil, el sistema falló y todo está averiado, solo quedamos unos pocos, la directora Animusphere y Lev desaparecieron, así que, como el miembro de más alto rango, estoy a cargo aquí.

\- Entendido, me encuentro en la singularidad F, estoy con los Senpais.

\- Ya veo… así que sobreviviste, y veo a los candidatos Haji y Rika Shimamura… por lo menos no todo salió mal. El resto de candidatos han sufrido bastantes lesiones que los dejaron al borde de la muerte, apenas pudimos salvarlos poniéndolos en criogenización.

\- Entiendo… así que la directora Olga… - Mash bajó la cabeza de forma triste, Rika se acercó para animarla.

\- Todo estará bien Mash-chan, estamos aquí vivos por lo menos.

-… Es cierto… Doctor ¿puede investigar lo que ha sucedido? Mientras debemos ir a buscar una línea ley para establecer conexión.

\- Muy bien, espero se encuentren a salvo, no podemos seguir perdiendo a más gente.

\- Entendido. – Después de eso ya cortó la conexión, Mash observó a ambos. – Esa es la situación tenemos que movernos para descubrir una forma de salir de aquí, espero sus órdenes Senpais… no, masters.

Los dos observaron en asombro, vieron las marcas en sus manos, eran los sellos de comando que todo master tienen y sentían un tipo de conexión con Mash.

\- Así que los dos somos los masters de Mash… es algo inédito ¿no? – Le habló de cerca a su hermana para que la pelimorada no escuchara.

\- La verdad… si esto sigue las mecánicas, entonces solo podremos ir con otros cinco Servants por singularidad… igual me alegra poder ser su master, quizás lleguemos a ser grandes amigas. – Rika estaba muy feliz, Haji soltó un suspiro, pero igual sonrió.

\- Hagámoslo. – Ya finalmente voltearon a ver a la demi-servant. – Muy bien, no podemos quedarnos en este sitio, debemos avanzar y buscar esa línea ley para establecer mejor contacto.

\- Entendido master. – Mash sujetó a Haji para cargarlo y transportarlo. – Master Rika ¿desea que le lleve igual?

\- No es necesario, soy muy atlética, así que podré seguir tus pasos. – levantó el pulgar, Mash asintió mientras empezó a correr velozmente, Rika le siguió por detrás, Haji solo podía sentir el viento golpear su rostro.

\- T-Te mueves muy rápido… - Apenas y podía hablar el pelinegro por la presión.

\- Oh, lo siento master Haji. – Mash finalmente se detuvo, unos segundos después llegó Rika.

\- ¡Wow Mash-chan, sí que eres veloz! – le felicitó, Mash se sintió algo apenada.

\- Es debido a que soy una Demi-servant… no sé qué espíritu fue el que se fusionó conmigo, pero mis habilidades se han incrementado, realmente deseo ser de ayuda para los dos. – Sonrió, Rika se sintió feliz que la abrazó de repente, haciendo que se ponga roja.

\- Realmente eres muy tierna Mash-chan, me alegra que pienses así.

\- E-Es lo normal después de todo… Masters, siente presencia enemiga. – Se puso seria, los dos miraron alrededor.

\- ¿Qué sientes? – Preguntó Haji.

\- Estas presencias… parece que son Servants enemigos, pero hay algo distinto.

\- ¿Distinto? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Así que hay otro servant. – Escucharon una voz ajena, en ese momento dos sombras se movieron hacia ellos para atacarlos, Mash logró sujetar a ambos y retroceder antes de que salieran heridos, una nube de polvo se levantó.

\- Tengan cuidado. – Extendió su escudo para proteger a ambos. Ya que el polvo se despejó, se pudo observar bien a los dos Servants, dos chicas de cabellos rubios, uno llevaba un vestido color azules y una espada invisible en su mano derecha, la otra era como un reflejo de la primera pero más joven, con un vestido blanco. Las dos tenían auras negras rodeándolas.

\- Nii-san… ellas son…

\- Si… justamente las que pensamos.

\- ¡¿Qué quieren!? – Preguntó Mash hacia ambas Servants, estas simplemente sonrieron.

\- No es nada… solo vimos a un servant y un par de masters, como estamos en una guerra del santo grial, es normal que queramos derrotar a los enemigos. – Exclamó la rubia mayor.

\- Ese escudo… no te hemos visto antes ¿eres un nuevo servant?

\- … Shielder, Mash Kyrielight. – Respondió ella para presentarse.

\- Muy bien, ya que fuiste educada, no podemos quedarnos atrás. – La primera se puso en posición. – Saber, Arturia Pendragon, rey de los caballeros.

\- Saber, pueden llamarme Lily. – Se presentó la pequeña

\- Y hasta aquí llegaron, hora de que conozcan la muerte. – Empezaron a correr, los hermanos solo pudieron presenciar como Mash se puso en posición para protegerlos. Una batalla estaba por empezar.

* * *

**¿Otro fic? Así es, en esta ocasión vengo con uno de Fate, admito que hace un rato quería escribirlo y encontré el momento oportuno para hacerlo. No seguiré linealmente las cosas, aunque si habrán singularidades y demás, pero las capturas serán algo distintas como leyeron. También, puede que los personajes tengan casi la apariencia de Gudao y Gudako pero son personajes distintos, no ellos. Espero puedan acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, también les dejaré las fichas de estos nuevos masters de Chaldea del mundo real.**

**Nombre:** Haji Shimamura.

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Apariencia:** Joven de 1.74 de estatura, cabello negro y ojos azules, mayormente en lo que lleva de ropa consiste de playeras holgadas y pantalones de mezclilla, cabe decir que también lleva puesto anteojos debido a problemas de la vista.

**Personalidad:** Se le puede denotar como alguien bastante tranquilo, no es alguien que disfrute mucho de emociones fuertes o siquiera haga ejercicio, es un chico más de pensar e intelecto, por lo cual también es de resistencia algo débil a comparación de su hermana.

* * *

**Nombre:** Rika Shimamura.

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Apariencia:** Chica de 1. 69 de estatura, de cabello rojizo y ojos color ámbar, mayormente lleva puesta una coleta, ella varía bastante en cuanto a su guardarropa contando con bastantes blusas y faldas, así como pantalones, mayormente puede tener ropa deportiva ligera con la cual puede moverse rápido.

**Personalidad:** Una chica bastante activa e hiperactiva, le gusta bastante el hacer ejercicio, los deportes y mantenerse en movimiento de forma general; es una chica bastante sociable que gusta de hablar con todos, ayudar a quien sea de forma general, en contraste a su hermano que es más tranquilo, ella no es alguien que sepa quedarse quieta desde el inicio.

**Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. En cuanto a la actualización de este fic, no sé, pero intentaré que sea periódico, tal vez deba dejar otro de los dos que estoy haciendo para enfocarme en este que le tengo ganas. Saludos.**


	2. Primeros servants y la directora mandona

Haji y Rika solo pudieron observar como las espadas de ambas sabers chocaban con el escudo de Mash, buscando protegerlos. La shielder las apartó para poner distancia.

\- ¡Masters, no se alejen de mí! – Anunció ella mientras continuaba con la mira en ambas rubias.

\- Nii-san… esto se ve mal… es la primera vez que estamos involucrados en una pelea entre Servants…

\- Es verdad, también no pasamos por el típico tutorial, debemos dar órdenes sin apretar cartas.

\- No hay otra opción ¿cierto? – Rika cerró los ojos, en ese momento estaba nerviosa, eran dos contra una sola, una gran desventaja. - ¡Mash-chan, no pierdas por nada del mundo!

\- Entendido master. – Anunció seriamente. Comenzó su ataque hacia Arturia primeramente, esta observó a Mash queriendo realizar un golpe con el lateral de su escudo, no le fue bastante difícil esquivar. Lily tomó su lugar blandiendo a Caliburn con una estocada al frente, la pelimorada pudo cubrirse a tiempo para no resultar dañada. Ahora nuevamente Arturia se lanzó al ataque con múltiples golpes queriendo conseguir que ella retroceda, debido a su fuerza, se le hacía complicado a Mash poder mantener su postura defensiva.

\- Nii-san, no podemos quedarnos simplemente viendo mientras ella hace todo. – Rika estaba realmente preocupada.

\- Lo sé… pero ya sabes, solo somos masters, no tenemos magia como tal para apoyar y solo podemos comandar… - Haji intentó pensar en algo, fue entonces que recordó aquel detalle. – Es cierto, las habilidades del uniforme.

El pelinegro sacó rápidamente su celular, abriendo la aplicación que Zelretch les había instalado. Una vez lo hizo, se mostró primero una pantalla con el logo de Chaldea, ya entonces se abrió un menú principal, señalando que se estaba llevando una batalla entre Servants. Abrió aquella pantalla observando los detalles, mostraba el nombre de ambas sabers, su clase y una barra de vida parecida a la que tiene el juego.

\- Parece que con esto podemos observar hasta que momento podemos derrotarla. – Ahora aprovechó para revisar otro lugar, un botón que señalaba "mystic code" estaba en una esquina, Haji lo abrió para ver, contenía justamente las tres habilidades que proporciona el uniforme: La primera para revitalizar la energía de un servant, el segundo para dar un impulso de ataque y el tercero para brindar una oportunidad de esquivar. – Aquí están…

\- Mira Nii-san. – Observaron a Mash, ya estaba empezando a tener problemas con ambas Arturias, perdió la fuerza en sus brazos para dejar caer su escudo, un momento que ambas sabers aprovecharon para atacar a la shielder, realizando cortes en los costados de su cuerpo, causando que caiga al suelo. - ¡Mash-chan!

Mash podía sentir la sangre salir justo de su abdomen, sujetándose ahí e intentando levantarse con su escudo, aun observando a sus dos oponentes.

\- Eres débil, recién naciste como servant, no puedes hacer nada contra nosotras. – Comentó Arturia, lista para dar el golpe final. Rika observó la pantalla de batalla, mostraba números rojos al ver como Mash estaba en peligro de ser derrotada.

\- ¡No puedo permitir eso! – Rápidamente abrió su menú de mystic code, pulsando la primera habilidad y apuntando hacia Mash. - ¡Recupérate Mash-chan!

Un brillo empezó a rodear a la Shielder, sentía como sus fuerzas se recuperaban un poco, igualmente los cortes que tenía se cerraron. Reaccionó justo a tiempo, sujetando su escudo para bloquear el ataque.

\- ¿Cómo? – Arturia se mostró sorprendida, siendo alejada por Mash, Lily nuevamente fue al ataque. Ahora era Haji quien tenía abierto su menú.

\- ¡Mash, bloquea y contraataca! – Usando la habilidad de otorgar fuerza, la shielder sintió un aumento en su poder, ahora con energías renovadas fue al ataque, Lily era la más cercana, comenzando a recibir los ataques del escudo de la pelimorada, por más que intentaba bloquear, la velocidad de Mash era mayor en ese momento.

\- Maldición… - la pequeña Arturia apretó sus dientes mientras buscaba bloquear los ataques con su espada. La mayor llegó para proporcionar apoyo por la espalda de Mash.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Avisó Rika, la shielder se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, en ese momento saltó para patearla en el rostro y alejarla. - ¿Cómo van las barras?

\- Ya están bajando. – Haji estaba revisando las barras de vida de ambas sabers. – Lily ya se encuentra a punto de ser derrotada.

\- Entendido. – Asintió Rika. - ¡Vamos Mash-chan, ya estás a punto de ganar!

La shielder comenzó a rugir mientras seguía sus ataques sobre Lily, la pequeña rubia sentía como sus fuerzas estaban comenzando a desaparecer con cada golpe recibido. Al final no pudo resistir más, soltando su espada, momento que Mash aprovechó para lanzar un gran golpe al abdomen de la pequeña.

\- ¡Aaaah! – Lily cayó al suelo sujetándose del dolor. – No… puede ser… porque tengo que ser débil…

En ese momento una alarma resonó en los celulares de ambos hermanos. Se mostró una pantalla con un símbolo de advertencia.

\- "Se ha detectado un servant listo para ser capturado" Parece que ya podemos obtener a Lily. – Comentó Haji, Rika sonrió de forma segura.

\- Déjame tenerla Nii-san, ella fue la primer servant que ascendí en su totalidad. – Apuntó su teléfono hacia donde estaba Lily, aún adolorida. – Muy bien Lily… será mejor que me aceptes como tu nuevo master ¡Realizar captura!

Un rayo de luz surgió del teléfono de Rika, apuntando directamente a Lily, el rayo la golpeó, causando que ella comenzara a gritar del dolor, el aura negra que la estaba rodeando empezó a desaparecer.

\- No… quiero desaparecer… por favor… ayúdame… Merlín… - Finalmente toda el aura se esfumó de Lily, la pequeña rubia rápidamente desapareció. Ya entonces un ruido de afirmación salió del celular de Rika.

\- "Captura exitosa, Arturia Lily es tu nuevo servant" ¡Lo hice! – Rika comenzó a celebrar el tener a su primer servant.

\- Bien por ti… pero no olvides que nos falta alguien más. – Observaron a Arturia, esta se levantó, apretando fuertemente su espada y gruñendo.

\- Malditos… no permitiré la derrota, lo juro por mi pueblo. – La saber estaba totalmente enfadada, corriendo directamente hacia ambos hermanos. No tenían posibilidad de protegerse en ese momento.

\- ¡No lastimarás a mis Senpais! – Mash llegó justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque de Arturia, alejándola con una tacleada.

\- ¡Mash-chan! – Rika se mostró feliz por su llegada. Ella volteó a verles con una sonrisa.

\- Lo hice a tiempo… ahora, tengo que derrotar a este enemigo.

\- Entendido, ve.

\- Como ordenen. – Mash comenzó con su ataque hacia Arturia. No iba a volver a dejarle una oportunidad de contratacar por lo que empezó a lanzar golpes consecutivos para evitar otro ataque de la saber. Haji y Rika continuaron viendo la aplicación en sus celulares, a pesar de todo, Arturia seguía teniendo la mitad de vida.

\- A estas alturas, será complicado que pueda derrotarla como tal, aunque parece que aquí no afecta para nada las debilidades de clase. – Comentó Rika.

\- Eso me había fijado, si todos son fuertes por igual, es una ventaja que podemos aprovechar… - Revisó, apretando el ícono de Mash en la pantalla, abriéndose la lista de habilidades que tiene. – Aquí están, sus skills.

\- Solo tiene la primera, tal como en el juego… pero podemos aprovecharla. – Rika sonrió. Arturia finalmente comenzó su contraataque, viendo que usó una de sus skills "Mana Burst" para darse un impulso en su fuerza de ataque. La pelinaranja apretó el botón de skill para confirmar su uso. - ¡Mash-chan, protégete con todo!

\- ¡Entendido! – El brillo rodeó a Mash, afirmando que su skill se activó, poniendo su escudo frente a ella, empezó a resistir los potentes ataques de la saber, se encontraba bien plantada en el suelo, no se movía ni un solo centímetro. Una vez Arturia dejó de atacar, fue el momento que aprovechó para golpearla, un potente golpe en el abdomen causó que la saber volara unos cuantos metros.

\- ¡Así se hace! – Ambos hermanos celebraron, Haji pudo confirmar que aquel ataque le bajó una cantidad considerable, ya estaba a punto de ser derrotada. Mash se paró firme, a pesar de estar sudando, no quería retroceder, sino, sus masters estarían en peligro.

\- Es todo… ya no aguanto más… - Finalmente Arturia materializó su espada, una hermosa hoja dorada con motivos azules se formó en su mano. Apretó fuertemente a Excalibur mientras un brillo empezó a rodearla. Eso causó que ambos hermanos tragaran saliva.

\- Nii-san, va a usar su Noble Phantasm.

\- Mash no podrá resistir un golpe directo. – El pelinegro apretó los dientes, además de que Mash había sido reseteada desde cero, lo cual causaba que no pudiera usar su NP para protegerse. – Debemos usar la otra habilidad. – Rika asintió.

\- **¡EXCALIBUR!** – El potente rayo salió disparado, Mash estaba ahí inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. Haji reaccionó a tiempo, activando la tercera skill de su Mystic Code, el brillo empezó a rodear a la Shielder mientras el rayo la golpeaba de lleno, levantando una gran nube de polvo y, de paso, destruyendo un edificio cercano, el cual cayó totalmente en pedazos. Arturia comenzó a respirar agitadamente por el gran uso de prana en su NP. Ya entonces el polvo se dispersó, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron totalmente al ver que Mash seguía viva. – No… puede ser…

\- No voy a caer… ¡Muchas gracias masters! – Mash ya pudo aprovechar para atacar, Arturia estaba totalmente agotada por lo que no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, empezando a recibir múltiples golpes con el escudo de la pelimorada.

\- Lo está haciendo… Mash-chan lo está logrando. – Brillos surgieron de los ojos de Rika al ver como estaba ganando la batalla, Haji sonrió de medio lado.

\- Realmente… esto no se compara a nada como es en el juego… las batallas de Servants… son asombrosas.

Arturia apenas podía ponerse de pie, cayó en su rodilla, solo teniendo fuerzas para ver a la shielder a la cara.

\- Tu… no se suponía que fueras tan fuerte… ¿Cómo?

\- … No estoy sola, a comparación tuya, yo cuento con el apoyo de mis Senpais… mientras esté con ellos, seré fuerte.

\- Ya entiendo… - Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. – He vuelto a cometer el mismo error de pelear sola…

Mash lanzó su golpe final, con todas sus fuerzas golpeó a Arturia en el rostro, la cual voló varios metros, impactando contra los escombros de un edificio cercano, al final cayó de frente, no podía levantarse. La alarma empezó a resonar.

\- Muy bien, tú ya obtuviste a tu servant, es mi turno. – Haji comenzó a caminar para acercarse a la derrotada Arturia, Mash estaba a su lado. – Arturia… sé todo lo que has sufrido, has trabajado tan duro por tu pueblo, tanto que un destino cruel cayó sobre ti, quizás tengas arrepentimientos, pero yo los cargaré contigo… puedes contar con mi ayuda… como tu master ¡Realizar captura!

El rayo disparó hasta impactar a la saber la cual empezó a retorcerse, el mismo procedimiento que con Lily, el aura negra empezó a abandonar su cuerpo.

\- … Yo… he fallado otra vez… lo siento… - Finalmente su cuerpo desapareció. Apareciendo el mensaje de captura exitosa en el celular de Haji.

\- Los Servants enemigos han sido eliminados. – Mash finalmente pudo relajarse, Rika llegó para abrazarla.

\- ¡Lo hiciste excelente Mash-chan! – Se encontraba muy feliz, la pelimorada se avergonzó rápidamente por el abrazo.

\- Rika, estás avergonzando a nuestra Kouhai. – Haji ya pudo reír después de todo ese tiempo, el peligro ya había pasado de momento. Unos segundos después, ambos revisaron sus celulares, Mash los vio con algo de curiosidad.

\- Esos dispositivos… vi que hicieron algo con ambas sabers.

\- Así es Mash-chan, las capturamos. – Empezó a explicar Rika. – Esas auras negras que las rodeaban no eran normales, así que tenemos esta aplicación con la que podemos capturar a los espíritus heroicos, de esa forma son purificados y es una forma de hacer que hagan un contrato con nosotros.

\- Ya entiendo… le parecerá muy interesante al doctor averiguar sobre ello.

\- Por mientras… por qué no presentamos a nuestras nuevas compañeras. – Ambos abrieron el menú de almacenamiento, mostrando un solo ícono que correspondía a los Servants que capturaron. Apretando sobre este, la luz volvió a surgir de sus celulares, en ese momento se empezaron a materializar dos figuras femeninas frente a ellos.

\- Soy un servant de clase Saber ¿Eres tu mi master? – Se presentó primeramente Arturia.

\- Soy un servant de clase Saber, desde que aún estoy en entrenamiento, puedes llamarme Lily, espero contar contigo de ahora en adelante. – Finalmente se presentó la pequeña de forma más alegre.

\- Bienvenidas, nosotros somos masters de Chaldea, esperamos poder contar con ustedes. – Primeramente, se presentó Haji. – Soy Haji Shimamura, soy tu master, Saber. – Se acercó a Arturia.

\- Y yo soy Rika, encantada de conocerte Lily. – La pelinaranja fue más alegre, abrazando de repente a la pequeña que se sorprendió.

\- ¡¿Master!? – Ser abrazada de repente por su nueva master le confundía.

\- Pensar que estaría aquí… y también mi versión joven fue invocada… la situación no es buena. – Comentó Arturia por lo bajo. Haji observó aquello, parecía que no tenía recuerdos de cuando estaba poseída por el aura negra. - ¿Cuáles son sus siguientes ordenes master?

\- Como debiste fijarte, estamos en Fuyuki, pero no es como la conocías, esto es llamado una singularidad, es como un pedazo de historia apartado del mundo, debemos averiguar más sobre el y encontrar la forma de escapar.

\- Senpais, detecto una línea ley cerca de aquí. – Avisó Mash, se vieron para seguirla. Ahora, el grupo de cinco comenzó a moverse siguiendo a la Shielder. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran justamente hacia aquella línea. – Muy bien, aquí debe encontrarse.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que escucharan un grito, lo cual llamó su atención, obviamente ambos hermanos sabían de quien se trataba. Mash se apuró para subir una pequeña colina, fue entonces que lo observó.

\- ¿Directora Olga? – Vio a aquella chica de cabellos grises siendo perseguida por un grupo de guerreros esqueleto. Ya los otros cuatro se acercaron.

\- Mash, debes rescatarla, ve igual Saber. – ordenó Haji, ambos asintieron.

\- ¡Por qué me sucede esto a mí! ¡Lev, ayúdame! – Olga se encontraba corriendo por su vida, a punto de ser alcanzada por los esqueletos. En ese momento llegaron Mash y Arturia, empezando a acabar con los enemigos, Olga se quedó estupefacta al verlas. - ¿Mash?

\- Directora Olga ¿se encuentra bien? – Por unos momentos seguía en las nubes, ya entonces finalmente se recuperó.

\- Si, me encuentro mejor, muchas gracias. – Segundos después se acercaron los otros tres, la peligris los vio. - ¡¿Ustedes!? ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

\- … Esto, hola. – Quiso saludar Rika, obviamente Olga no estaba de humor.

\- ¡Nada de hola! Que ha pasado, de repente Chaldeas empezó a sufrir una falla… maldición, qué haré… si Lev estuviera aquí.

\- No se preocupe directora, ya me conecté con una línea ley, debo contactar con Chaldea.

\- Muy bien, adelante. – Ordenó Olga. Mash activó el dispositivo de comunicación, ya entonces surgió el holograma con Roman.

\- Mash, parece que pudiste conseguirlo, y todos están a salvo, eso es bueno.

\- ¡Doctor Romani! – El grito de Olga no se hizo esperar, causando que el doctor pusiera una cara de grima.

\- Oh… directora Olga.

\- ¡Que rayos haces en el asiento de comando! ¿Dónde está Lev? ¡Pásame con él ahora mismo!

\- Bueno… verá directora… es que ha desaparecido después del incidente, no sabemos que ocurrió.

\- no puede ser… ¿Lev ha muerto? – la peligris cayó al suelo de rodillas. Haji y Rika observaban todo, hablando entre sí.

\- Es justamente los mismos diálogos, no parece que en esto cambie alguna cosa. – Comentó el pelinegro, Rika dejó soltar un suspiro. – Es cierto, que ella no te agradaba al inicio.

\- Quien la manda a ser tan mandona… - Infló sus mejillas. Olga ya entonces miró a ambos.

\- No puede que ser la esperanza de la humanidad recaiga en dos donnadies, además de que casi todos los candidatos están en peligro de morir… la reputación de la familia Animusphere se ha arruinado.

\- Esto… directora, no tiene de que preocuparse, los Senpais han demostrado ser bastante buenos como masters, los dos tienen a un saber después de todo. – Olga levantó la vista, observando a las dos Arturias.

\- Ya veo… de algo deberán ser de confianza, muy bien. – Ya finalmente se recuperó. – Escuchen, por alguna razón estamos en la singularidad F, tenemos que resolver el problema de este lugar, y desde que tengo mayor experiencia aquí, seré la líder de este grupo.

\- A pesar de no ser un master o tener fuerza para luchar. – Comentó Rika para burlarse, recibiendo una mala mirada de la directora.

\- Ignoraré que dijiste eso… avancemos. – Con Olga al frente, empezaron a caminar, las sabers caminaban cerca de sus masters y Mash iba por detrás para protegerlos. Haji miraba de reojo a Arturia, notaba como cierta mirada de preocupación en ella. Sabe muy bien que fortalecer los lazos con sus Servants les proporciona mayor fuerza, si quería comenzar, ese era el momento apropiado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Saber? – Preguntó el pelinegro a la espadachina, esta por un momento se sorprendió.

\- No es nada master… es solo que… este sitio…no debería ser posible, pero recuerdo muy bien sobre dos guerras que se llevaron a cabo aquí, y todo lo que hice.

\- Este lugar entonces es conocido para ti… no me gustaría si, por sentirte incomoda, no puedes luchar con todo, así que podría escuchar tus preocupaciones y ver si puedo ayudarte.

\- No me refiero a eso, aprecio la ayuda… pero es algo que debo enfrentar yo sola… tengo el presentimiento de que lo sucedido en este lugar está relacionado conmigo… como si no fuera otra razón, siempre causo desgracias a donde voy.

\- Saber… - El lamento de Arturia parecía ser grande, como apenas estaban empezando un vínculo de master y servant, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero realmente haría lo necesario para arreglarlo, si quiere tener una buena relación con ella.

¿¡Que es este sitio!? – De repente llegaron a un sitio lleno de estatuas, parecían ser personas que fueron hechas piedra debido a sus expresiones, ambos hermanos lo sabían. - ¡No quiero seguir en este lugar!

\- Cálmese directora, siento una presencia enemiga cerca. – Avisó Mash, las Arturias igual se pusieron en alerta. En ese momento una cadena fue directo hacia la cabeza de Olga, Mash pudo protegerla a tiempo, mientras la peligris cayó al suelo por la sorpresa.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… no esperaba encontrar más Servants aquí – Escucharon una voz profunda, apareciendo detrás de una estatua se hizo ver una figura femenina, llevando un vestido ajustado y con un antifaz cubriendo sus ojos, la pudieron reconocer como Medusa. – Pensé que este tipo de guerra había terminado, pero veo que aún hay Servants que mantienen su cordura.

\- Directora, Senpais, quédense atrás, nos encargaremos de esto. – Mash y las Arturias se pusieron enfrente, Medusa sonrió de lado relamiéndose los labios.

\- No saben cómo estaba aburrida hasta hace poco, convirtiendo a esta pobre e ilusa gente en estatuas contra su voluntad, debieron escuchar sus gritos, aclamando auxilio y pidiendo que no los mate… realmente son unos ilusos. Ahora les toca a ustedes. – Medusa empezó a moverse rápidamente, ya los tres Servants estaban en posición para pelear, cuando de repente… - ¿Aaargh?

Medusa fue atravesada rápidamente por un objeto en su pecho, algo que era un tipo de lanza, justo en su corazón, aquello causó que ella escupiera sangre.

\- No… puede ser… maldito… - De repente empezó a brillar hasta que su cuerpo desapareció.

\- El espíritu heroico ha desaparecido… pero quien habrá sido. – Mash no bajaba la guardia para nada. Haji y Rika observaron aquella lanza de cerca, fue entonces que la reconocieron al instante, sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

\- Oigan ¿Acaso hay alguna fiesta aquí? – Escucharon una voz fácilmente reconocible, aterrizando al lado de aquella lanza y agarrándola. Ese cabello azulado, un traje de cuerpo completo con marcas de runas, el mayor héroe celta que existe, Cu Chulainn. – Debieron haberme avisado antes.

\- ¡Lancer! – Exclamó Arturia al ver a Cu, este sonrió.

\- Oh Saber, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, no es una reunión feliz que digamos. – Un aura negra empezó a rodear a Cu, era otro servant poseído. – Y mira que son tres ustedes, eso no es algo que pueda llamarse justo… lo bueno es que tampoco estoy solo.

Unas llamas fueron volando hacia ellos, los Servants protegieron a cada uno, Mash con Olga y las Arturias a sus respectivos masters. Así fue que otras dos figuras se presentaron.

\- ¿No pensarás quedarte con toda la diversión para ti? – Prácticamente era la misma voz que Cu la que estaba hablando.

\- No acapares todo, mi yo futuro. – Una tercera voz igual solo que un poco más joven. Observaron ya para ver, eran otros dos Cu Chulainn. Uno llevando puesta una túnica azul y con un bastón en la mano, otro tenía una playera azul afelpada y shorts, así como unas facciones más jóvenes. Se juntaron con el Cu original.

\- Ahora que estamos aquí, ya podemos presentarnos adecuadamente, soy Cu Chulainn, Lancer.

\- Cu Chulainn, caster.

\- Y yo también soy Cu, Lancer pero un poco más joven.

\- Espero que puedan entretenernos señoritas. – Retó el Lancer original, Mash y las Arturias se pusieron en posición, por detrás estaban Olga, Haji y Rika.

\- Nii-san, es el momento de pelear. – Anunció la pelinaranja, Haji asintió.

\- Lo siento por los tres Cu, pero aprovecharon sus bajos estándares de suerte… ¡Saber, Mash, deben derrotarlos!

\- ¡Igual Lily, da lo mejor de ti!

\- ¡Entendido master! – Exclamaron las tres chicas, rápidamente lanzándose al ataque para pelear contra los tres Cu, otra batalla que no se puede evitar, pero tienen confianza en que podrán vencer.

* * *

**Pasó algo, de repente me llegó tanta inspiración que de inmediato escribí el segundo cap jaja. Bien, aquí ya tenemos la continuación de la historia, de momento seguimos igual que en la primera singularidad, nos encontramos a Olga y los dos ya tienen a su primer servant, ahora han aparecido los tres Cu Chulainns, lo hago porque bueno, el Lancer y el proto Cu no aparecen en ninguna otra singularidad, así que aproveché a ponerlos aquí. Dejaré la batalla para el siguiente cap, ya a ver cuando lo escribiré, nos vemos. Saludos.**


	3. Los tres perros y explicaciones

El héroe más famoso del ciclo de Ulster se encontraba peleando contra Mash y las Arturias, y no solo eso, sino que era al triplicado, en forma de dos lancers y un caster. Mayormente eran las Arturias quienes peleaban contra los tres Cu, Mash se aseguraba de la protección de Olga y sus masters, evitar que algún proyectil desviado les alcance.

\- ¡Ataca con todo Saber! – Haji activó la skill **"Mana Burst**" dándole un gran impulso a los ataques poderosos de Arturia. La rubia soltó un fuerte rugido al momento de lanzar fuertes golpes contra el Cu Lancer, este lograba bloquear sus ataques, pero de igual forma la fuerza era tanta que le arrastraba hacia atrás.

\- Necesito apoyo. – Alertó Cu, en ese momento el caster invocó lianas para enredar los pies de Arturia y dejarla inmóvil, logrando su cometido. Un momento que aprovechó el Lancer para dirigir una estocada de su Gae Bolg hacia el corazón de la saber, por poco y logra golpearlo, Arturia pudo bloquear y liberarse de las lianas al mismo tiempo.

\- Enfrentar a esos dos al mismo tiempo es complicado… si pudiera contar con ayuda. – Arturia observó a su versión joven, ella estaba ocupada peleando contra Proto Cu, estando bastante pareja la batalla.

\- No eres ni la mitad de fuerte de tu versión adulta, eso hace que sea fácil derrotarte. – Proto Cu no dejaba contraatacar de alguna forma a Lily, ella simplemente se encargaba de bloquear sus ataques, empezando a mostrar desesperación en su rostro.

\- (No pensé que fuera tan difícil… rayos… si pudiera tener más fuerza…) – Soltó un rugido buscando alejar al Lancer con una estocada.

\- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Lily, confío en ti! – Rika activó "**Mana Burst**", ahora Lily se encontraba dando golpes más potentes a como era antes. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el caster, que acabó lanzando bolas de fuego a la pequeña rubia, recibiendo los ataques.

\- ¡Aaah!

\- ¡Lily! – Rika mostró su preocupación, observando a su hermano. – Nii-san, no podremos seguir así por mucho tiempo, el Cu caster está interrumpiendo ambas peleas.

\- Eso lo sé… debemos de hacer algo con él… - Miró a la Shielder. – Mash, sé que estás protegiéndonos y todo, pero igual debes pelear.

\- ¿Senpai? Pero si no estoy cerca de ustedes, saldrán lastimados. – Mostró su preocupación.

\- Arturia y Lily no pueden hacerlo solas, debes encargarte del caster para que puedan pelear con tranquilidad. – La pelimorada empezó a dudar por un momento, no quería que salieran heridos, pero igual sabía que era su master, no podía desobedecerlo.

\- … Entendido, me encargaré de él master. – Mash finalmente salió a pelear, Cu caster estaba tan distraído apoyando a sus dos compañeros que no se dio cuenta de que la shielder estaba bastante cerca de él.

\- Eso deberá servir… ¿Cómo? – Recibió un ataque del escudo, Haji y Rika sonrieron.

\- ¡Mantenlo ocupado! ahora Saber, puedes pelear tranquilamente

\- ¡Si master! – Arturia aumentó su velocidad, comenzando a lanzar ataques mucho más veloces, Cu ya comenzaba a tener problemas para defenderse, tampoco podía contar con la ayuda de caster ya que estaba ocupado con Mash.

\- Maldición… eres una molestia. – Desvió a Excalibur, haciendo que Arturia gire, Cu aprovechó para golpearla en el costado con la punta, en ese momento la saber empezó a sentir un excesivo dolor.

\- Eso no bastará para detenerme… Lancer…

\- Es verdad, te causaré más daño hasta que desaparezcas. – quiso hacer más daño, perforando en distintas zonas del cuerpo de Arturia, ella hacía todo lo posible para bloquear las estocadas. – No tienes forma de ganar saber.

\- No estés tan seguro… - Arturia observó a su master; este, con su teléfono en mano, accedió al menú de skills, activando "**instinct**" un brillo rodeó a la saber la cual empezó a lanzar ataques más rápidos y otorgando mayor daño de lo normal.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – Se quejó el Lancer comenzando a gruñir, Arturia logró recuperarse, observando seriamente a Cu.

\- Anteriormente, nuestras batallas siempre eran interrumpidas y nunca tuvimos un momento para demostrar quién es el más fuerte… ahora ya todo quedó resuelto, Lancer, es hora de que seas derrotado.

\- ¡No aceptaré caer ante tu espada! – Cu empezó a correr para lanzar un último ataque, Arturia le esperó ahí con el momento justo. A unos pocos centímetros, los dos atacaron, un fuerte sonido resonó por todo el sitio, los dos quedaron de espaldas frente al otro, inmóviles.

\- … ¡Uuurgh! – Cu escupió sangre, soltando su lanza y cayendo al suelo. Arturia finalmente abandonó su posición de ataque.

\- Se acabó Lancer, la batalla fue decidida.

\- Ya veo… - Pudo poner una pequeña sonrisa. - así son las cosas entonces… me siento alagado de haber cruzado ataques contigo… saber…

Haji se acercó al moribundo Lancer, con su teléfono en la mano, Arturia lo observó con algo de curiosidad, pero igual estando alerta.

\- No morirás en esta ocasión Lancer, digamos que finalmente tu suerte no te jugó la contraria, porque tendrás una nueva oportunidad… como mi servant ¡Realizar captura!

Lanzó el rayo directamente al cuerpo de Cu, la niebla oscura empezó a abandonar su cuerpo, al poco tiempo finalmente estaba limpio.

\- … Excelente… fue una batalla divertida… - Su cuerpo desapareció, apareciendo el ícono de captura exitosa, Haji ahora era el master de Cu Chulainn Lancer.

\- Master… eso fue… - Arturia iba a preguntar, pero Haji negó con la cabeza.

\- Luego responderé todas tus preguntas, aún estamos ocupados. Ahora observaron a los otros dos que continuaban peleando. Lily seguía midiendo sus fuerzas contra Proto Cu, Rika había activado "**Instinct**" con ella, obteniendo algo de ventaja con ataques más rápidos y fuertes, pero seguía estando por debajo, el Lancer joven ya había logrado lastimar y cansar a Lily, pero esta no se rendía.

\- … (Mi versión adulta ya derrotó a su oponente y yo sigo teniendo problemas… que ironía, sigo siendo una inexperta…) – Se encontraba respirando agitadamente, ya contaba con unos cuantos cortes por los que sangraba, a pesar de ello se mantenía de pie. – No pienso caer aquí… no después de toda la confianza que tiene mi master hacia mí.

\- Dices eso, pero bien que estás a punto de ser derrotada, realmente no hay comparación entre tú y tu versión adulta, no son la misma. – Se burló proto Cu.

\- Es cierto… somos muy diferentes, después de todo ella ya pasó por todo el entrenamiento de Merlín y se volvió rey… conozco muy bien las carencias que tengo, soy bastante joven e inexperta, pero no por eso me voy a rendir, aunque esté cayéndome a pedazos, seguiré peleando hasta derrotar a mi enemigo.

Rika activó la tercera skill "**Journey of Flowers**" Un brillo empezó a rodear a Lily, haciendo que sienta más ligera y activando cierta sensación.

\- Así es… no debo olvidar las enseñanzas de Merlín… todo lo que he practicado con él, lo pondré a prueba ahora mismo. – Rika observó su celular, debajo de la barra de vida restante de Lily se encontraba otra, la cual estaba llena, era la barra de NP. Un brillo dorado comenzó a rodear a la pequeña rubia, causando que la pelinaranja sonriera.

\- Lily… es hora de que lo uses ¡Desata tu Noble Phantasm!

\- ¡Entendido master! – Elevando su espada al cielo, un brillo comenzó a surgir de la punta de este. – Espada de la selección, por favor, bríndame tu poder… para poder acabar con los malvados… - Extendió su espada al frente cuando estaba en su punto máximo de brillo - **¡CALIBURN!**

Un rayó salió disparado directamente hacia Proto Cu, surgiendo unos brillos, en ese momento múltiples explosiones comenzaron a ocurrir a su alrededor.

\- ¡AAAAHHH! – Proto Cu salió disparado debido a las explosiones, no muy lejos de ahí el Cu caster continuaba peleando contra Mash, cuando se dio cuenta del ataque.

\- ¡Que pasó! – Antes de reaccionar, Proto Cu chocó contra él, causando que ambos sufrieran daño, los dos chocaron contra una pared.

\- Realmente… ¿fui derrotado? – Proto Cu no podía creerlo, Rika se acercó a ambos que estaban a punto de desaparecer.

\- No se preocupen, me encargaré de cuidarlos muy bien, las aventuras no se han terminado ¡Realizar captura!

El brillo rodeó a ambos Servants, causando que el aura negra desaparezca.

\- Es todo… lo siento… maestra… - Proto Cu fue el primero en desaparecer.

\- No pude hacer nada… espero volver… - y Cu caster fue el último, Rika logró capturar a los dos.

\- Misión completa. – Sonrió totalmente haciendo una señal de victoria. La batalla finalmente había terminado. Olga se acercó a ambos masters, estando bastante sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Cómo es que capturaron a esos Servants! – Exigió saber, Rika se cubrió los oídos por sus gritos.

\- Cálmese, ya hemos tenido suficientes batallas por hoy, descansemos y entonces podremos explicar todo… Mash ¿puedes llamar también al doctor Roman para que sepa?

\- Como ordene master. – Comenzó a realizar la llamada, en ese momento los dos seleccionaron a los tres Servants recién capturados para que aparezca.

\- Oh master, es un gusto conocerlo, soy de la clase Lancer, Cu Chulainn, espero podamos tener bastantes batallas juntos.

\- De la clase caster, Cu Chulainn, realmente no es de mi gusto ser invocado de esta forma, pero igual esforcémonos.

\- Lancer, Cu Chulainn, puede que sea un poco más joven pero me aseguraré de cumplir sus expectativas.

\- Bienvenidos Cus, somos Haji y mi hermana Rika, yo soy tu master Cu Lancer, Caster y Lancer joven son de mi hermana.

\- Entiendo master, ser invocado en tres diferentes formas puede ser algo complicado ¿cierto? Y siento algo de lastima por el caster.

\- ¡Es verdad! Master, debió haberme invocado como Lancer. – Le reclamó el caster a Rika, esta simplemente soltó una risa.

\- Lo siento Cu, pero ya los otros dos te ganaron el puesto.

\- Malditos… - Exclamó por lo bajo con un gruñido.

\- Saber, parece que en esta ocasión estamos del mismo bando. – Se dirigió Cu con una sonrisa a Arturia, esta se encontraba algo confundida, siendo que hace poco estuvieron peleando el uno contra el otro.

\- Master… ¿Lancer no recuerda nada de lo sucedido hace poco?

\- Eso es lo que íbamos a explicar. – Haji observó que Mash ya había llamado a Roman. – Parece que es hora de que todos sepan de que se trata esto.

* * *

\- ¡¿Zelretch-sama!? – Exclamó Olga con bastante asombro, de igual forma Roman y Mash no podían creerlo.

\- Así es, él fue quien nos dio esta oportunidad de ser masters, por eso debemos ir a cada singularidad para obtener a todos los Servants que están corruptos.

\- Un momento… esto es difícil de creer, en serio… ni siquiera Magi Mari puede tener la respuesta. – Comentó Roman.

\- No queríamos esconder esto de ustedes, solo ya saben que no somos candidatos normales. – Comentó Rika para terminar. – Espero no piensen mal de nosotros…

\- Para nada. – Ya habló Mash. – No importa cuales sean las circunstancias, ustedes seguirán siendo mis Senpais y yo su servant.

\- Ya tenemos un contrato con ustedes, no importa que hace poco peleáramos, le ayudaremos en su misión. – Sonrió Cu lancer portando su lanza por encima de sus hombros, el resto de Servants asintió.

\- B-Bueno… si Zelretch-sama los escogió… no tengo nada que decir… - Olga se tragó su orgullo para aceptar la situación, ambos hermanos sonrieron.

\- Me alegra que pudieran aceptarlo, descuiden, seguimos siendo masters de Chaldea a pesar de nuestra situación, les ayudaremos en todo lo posible.

\- Muy bien, eso debe cerrar las cosas. – Roman soltó un suspiro de cansancio. – Parece que ha sido demasiada información por un día, espero poder hablar más tranquilamente con ustedes una vez reparen la singularidad.

\- Muy bien doc, nos vemos. – Se despidió Rika, el holograma desapareció. – igual estoy algo cansada, descansemos un rato antes de continuar.

\- Muy bien, Cu ¿Puedes recolectar algo de madera? Necesitamos hacer una fogata.

\- Como diga master. – Se fue a buscar madera.

\- Tu igual Proto Cu, ve con él. – El joven asintió para seguirlo. – Caster, tu encenderás la fogata cuando regresen. – Con su afirmación ya finalmente podían descansar.

\- Que día pesado… - Rika se sentó en un tronco que pusieron como silla, Haji igual, así como el resto. Una vez los dos Cu lancers llevaron leña, el caster se encargó de encenderlo para hacer la fogata, ya entonces todos pudieron disfrutar de un descanso. Tanto el Cu lancer como el caster hablaban animosamente con las Arturias, Rika y Haji se sintieron felices al ver esa escena, les gusta que sus Servants puedan llevarse bien. En ese momento ambos recordaron algo vital, tanto que se les había olvidado debido a las peleas.

\- ¿Y Fou? – Preguntaron ambos.

\- ¡Fou! – Una bola peluda se posó frente a ellos, la reconocieron rápidamente como aquella mascota, Rika rápidamente la sujetó para empezar a acariciar.

\- ¡Fou, aquí estás! – La pelinaranja disfrutaba de la compañía del pequeño animal, Haji miró a Mash.

\- ¿Dónde se encontraba?

\- Bueno, todo el tiempo estuvo resguardado dentro de mi traje… no supe cuando fue que llegó y como también fue transportado con nosotros, pero no parece haber problemas. – La pelimorada seguía observando como Rika mimaba a la pequeña criatura. Mientras tanto, Olga solamente se encontraba observando fijamente el fuego de la fogata.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo? – Preguntó el pelinegro a la directora de Chaldea, esta rápidamente espabiló.

\- ¿Eh?... no es nada… - Su voz se apagó completamente, obviamente algo no estaba bien con ella.

\- Directora, si realmente está preocupada, puede decirlo, en confianza. – Mash igualmente se sentó a su lado. Olga mordió sus labios por unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- … Han sucedido tantas cosas en poco tiempo, la falla de Chaldeas, el resto de candidatos están heridos de gravedad, la desaparición de Lev, y ahora conque los dos únicos candidatos que quedan son enviados de Zelretch-sama… no sé qué creer, pero algo es seguro, con este incidente, el apellido Animusphere estará por los suelos…

\- … Escuche Olga, puede que todo eso realmente sea bastante feo, no es algo que se haya podido evitar, pero debe de alegrarse por una cosa, sigue aquí con nosotros, ese simple detalle es suficiente para que pueda alegrarse y trate de mejorar las cosas. – Olga se quedó estupefacta por unos segundos debido a las palabras de Haji, ya unos segundos después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Supongo que es cierto… el prestigio es algo pasajero y puede recuperarse, pero la vida es valiosa, debo aprovechar que al menos sigo respirando… - Tomó un gran respiro antes de seguir hablando. – Supongo que les debo una gran disculpa a ti y tu hermana por haber sido mala, ha sido poco tiempo pero realmente me han ayudado, si no estuvieran aquí, pude haber muerto hace bastante… realmente, muchas gracias. – hizo una reverencia, cosa que sorprendió a Haji.

\- No es necesario que haga eso, es simplemente nuestro trabajo como masters, debemos mantenerlos seguros a todos, eso le incluye a usted. – Olga ya finalmente pudo sonreír de manera sincera en todo ese tiempo.

\- Será algo pesado pero, cuando regresemos, me esforzaré por volver a levantar el apellido de mi familia, intentaré ser un poco más amable igual, cambiaré para bien.

\- Me alegra. – Sonrió Haji, aunque segundos después se le borró, ya conocía bastante bien el destino de Olga, al final nunca podría cumplir nada de todo lo que ha dicho.

\- Caster ¿Sabes lo que ha sucedido en este lugar? – Preguntó Rika al Cu caster, este asintió.

\- Debo hablarles de lo que sucede, como originalmente soy el caster invocado en esta guerra. – Finalmente obtuvo la atención de todos. – Verán, hasta hace poco era como cualquier guerra del Santo Grial, Servants invocados para luchar y obtener el grial para cumplir nuestros deseos, al final quien resultó ser ganador fue Saber, ahí las cosas cambiaron. Usó el grial para otros fines, controlando a los demás Servants que fueron asesinados y encendiendo la ciudad en estas llamas eternas.

\- Esta Saber que ganó… - Cu asintió ante el pensamiento de Arturia, esta bajó su mirada. – Así que realmente soy la responsable.

\- No lo eres totalmente, ella fue corrompida por el poder del grial, convirtiéndose en otra persona diferente, no debes culparte por ello. – Habló Cu caster con seriedad, Arturia negó con la cabeza.

\- No importa, al final seguimos siendo la misma persona, al final siempre estoy destinada a llevarlo todo a la ruina.

\- No te sigas culpando Saber. – Ya finalmente habló Haji a la rubia. – Ella es otra persona invocada, tú estás aquí con nosotros ahora para salvar a la humanidad, no cabe duda que estás haciendo actos buenos al asistirnos y brindar tu ayuda, por ahora debemos derrotar a esta otra saber.

\- … Es cierto, lamento si soné algo deprimida master. – Haji sonrió.

\- Mientras estés bien, ustedes no son solo mis Servants, son valiosos compañeros, estaremos trabajando juntos por un buen rato, por lo que quiero que todos nos llevemos bien.

Ante la opinión general, todos sonrieron a su propia manera, Arturia igual pudo poner una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Le agradezco el pensamiento master, para no traicionar sus expectativas, juro por mi espada que le serviré y estaré a su lado, peleando para salvar la humanidad. – Haji sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Estaré contigo Saber, igualmente Lancer. – Cu, al ser mencionado, puso una gran sonrisa.

\- Esto será divertido, parece que habrán emociones sin fin.

\- Y que lo digas. – Proto Cu se sentía de la misma forma, Cu caster asintió con la cabeza.

\- Nuestra maestra deberá sentirse orgullosa de que estemos realizando un trabajo muy importante, salvar la humanidad no es poca cosa, pero realmente es interesante.

\- Así que entonces. – Rika se levantó de su asiento, mirando a todos al frente. – A partir de ahora somos un gran grupo, esforcémonos por arreglar esta singularidad y después hacer todo lo posible por salvar al mundo ¡Yay!

* * *

Luego de unas cuantas horas de descanso, el gran grupo continuó con su camino, con Cu caster al frente como guía, sabía justamente donde está el grial, y con ello, Saber quién tenía su control. Obviamente se encontraba justo debajo del monte Enzou, Haji y Rika ya lo sabían, pero dejaron que Cu caster señalara todo, al pie de la montaña se encontraba como un tipo de entrada por el que podían pasar.

\- Por ahí fue la última vez que supe, se encontraba el grial y Saber.

\- Entonces sabemos que hacer, tenemos que ir y recuperar el grial. – Señaló Haji, todos asintieron, ya cuando iban a entrar, Mash alertó al resto.

\- ¡Cuidado, hay Servants enemigos cerca! – Justamente una lluvia de flechas iba a caer cerca de ellos. La shielder protegió a Olga y ambos hermanos mientras los Servants esquivaron las flechas.

\- Tuvieron suerte en esquivar mi ataque. – Frente a ellos se materializó otro servant, de piel morena, un ropaje negro con una capa roja y cabello gris, se trataba del Archer Emiya. – Sin embargo, no pasarán más de este lugar.

\- Es cierto. – Otra figura más apareció, una mujer con una caperuza que le cubría la cabeza, llevando un vestido purpura, siendo Medea esta figura recién aparecida. – Si creen que podrán pasar por encima de nosotros, están muy equivocados.

\- Tenemos más problemas… - Haji volteó a ver a su hermana. – Rika, que tú y tus Servants se adelanten, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos dos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó la pelinaranja algo preocupada, ya Cu Lancer y Arturia estaban listos para pelear. – Trata de no morir. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar a la cueva junto a Olga y el resto.

\- Lo mismo te digo. – Vio de frente a ambos Servants, los dos tenían esa aura negra rodeándoles. – Ustedes dos ya están familiarizados con ambos, deben saber cómo derrotarlos.

\- Descuide master, desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de pelear con todo contra aquel Archer. – Cu preparó su Gae Bolg, Arturia igual materializó a su Excalibur.

\- Tengo asuntos pendientes con Caster igual… espero sus órdenes.

\- Muy bien… ¡Derrótenlos! – Los dos se lanzaron al ataque, el final se estaba acercando, el objetivo para solucionar la singularidad está a pasos, y lo conseguirían, pase lo que pase.

* * *

**Ok, llegamos con otro cap aquí, ya nos estamos acercando al final de la singularidad F, como saben que es bastante corta y todo, pero igual he agregado a más servants de los que hay por motivos de aparecer originalmente ahí. Bien, para el siguiente cap ya terminamos esta parte, esperen para ver la pelea contra Arturia Alter. Saludos.**


	4. Final esperado y nueva esperanza

Dejando que su hermano se encargue de los dos Servants frente a la entrada, Rika comenzó a avanzar por dentro de la cueva junto a Mash, Olga y sus Servants, no debían perder mucho tiempo si ya querían terminar. Siempre con Cu Caster al frente, procuraban que no hubiera algún otro tipo de enemigo.

\- ¿Sientes alguna presencia? – Preguntó la pelinaranja a Mash, esta continuaba alerta cerca de ella.

\- Hay un servant enemigo más adelante… debe ser a quien buscamos. – Confirmó Mash, Rika ya estaba segura de que pronto podrían alcanzarla y finalmente terminar con todo eso. En ese momento los ojos de la shielder se abrieron. - ¡Cuidado, he detectado otra señal justo aquí!

\- ¡¿Cómo!?

\- ¡Aaaah! – Olga sintió un ataque muy cerca de ella, por suerte Proto Cu logró reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear el ataque.

\- Eso estuvo cerca señorita. – Sonrió el lancer joven, ya en ese momento se materializó el enemigo.

\- Pensar que habría alguien que detendría mi rápido ataque. – Un hombre de cabello purpura, portando un kimono y con una katana en su mano, se trataba del Assassin, Sasaki Kojiro. – Como guardián de esta entrada, no pasarán.

El aura negra lo rodeaba, Rika entendía que no podía continuar a menos que lo derrotaran, puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Lo lamento Assassin, pero ya tengo aquí conmigo a dos perros guardianes, y créeme que saben morder.

\- Pues respalda tus palabras señorita, venciéndome en un duelo con tus Servants. – Se puso en posición de pelea.

\- Como ordenes. – Volteó a ver a la shielder. – Mash-chan, mantén a salvo a Olga, dejaremos que Lancer y Caster se hagan cargo de esto.

\- Entendido master. – Asintió ella quedándose al lado de la directora. Rika ya miró a ver a sus dos Servants.

\- Me alegra tener una pelea ya tan rápido, vamos a divertirnos. – Proto Cu se puso en posición, igual Cu caster.

\- Intenten derrotar la espada más rápida que corta a las golondrinas **¡Tsubame Gaeshi!**

Moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, Kojiro empezó a atacar con distintos cortes a Proto Cu, que hacía lo posible por defenderse, Caster daba apoyo mandando lianas para inmovilizar al Assassin, poco servía debido a que estas eran cortadas.

\- … Master, debería luchar también. – Comentó Lily, Rika negó con la cabeza.

\- Necesito que guardes energías para la siguiente batalla, igual confío en mis Servants, podrán manejarlo bien. – Sonrió la pelinaranja. Ya entonces, con su celular en mano, activó la primera skill de Proto Cu "**Rune Magic**" - ¡Fortalécete lancer!

\- ¡Como diga master! – El brillo empezó a rodear a Proto Cu, comenzando a lanzar golpes casi tan veloces como lo de Kojiro, haciendo que los aceros choquen, aquel choque conseguía que el Assassin empezara a retroceder, los ataques del lancer no eran tan rápidos pero si más fuertes que los suyos.

\- Aprovecha que está distraído, caster.

\- Entendido, ahí va una ración ardiente. – Empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego, viendo que se acercaban, Kojiro saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlas, sin perder para nada su postura.

\- Ese caster es un problema… entonces acabaré contigo primero. – Desvió su ataque, ahora yendo por el Cu Caster, este intentó atacar lanzando sus hechizos y lianas, pero Kojiro era más veloz, esquivando todo con facilidad.

\- Esto es malo. – Puso un rostro de preocupación, Rika no iba a permitir aquello, justo cuando ya estaba a centímetros de él, activó la skill "**Protection from Arrows**" Cu se volvió transparente por unos segundos mientras el ataque de Kojiro.

\- ¡¿Cómo!?

\- Rápida decisión master. – Felicitó el caster, justamente después pudo invocar lianas para sujetar al Assassin y dejarlo inmóvil, ese fue el momento para que Proto Cu pudiera aprovechar.

\- Perfóralos, atraviésalos, acábalos ¡**GAE BOLG**!

La punta de la lanza perforó limpiamente en el pecho de Kojiro, este escupió una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca mientras caía al suelo, ya bastante debilitado.

\- Parece que hemos ganado este duelo. – ambos Cus se encontraban satisfechos, Kojiro, con trabajo podía levantar la cabeza.

\- Ya veo… así que he fallado en mi deber…

\- Pues tendremos que asignarte otro. – Rika se acercó, lista para empezar. – Será un gusto tener a un famoso espadachín en el equipo ¡Realizar captura!

La luz empezó a bañar al Assassin, toda el aura negra desapareció de su cuerpo, ahora tenía una expresión de calma en su rostro.

\- Nos volveremos… a ver…

Desapareciendo, se afirmó otra captura para la joven. Ya finalmente estaban listos para seguir avanzando. Se miraron entre sí para afirmar y continuar con su camino, la Saber debía de encontrarse justo al fondo de la cueva.

* * *

Afuera, en la entrada seguía la batalla de los dos Servants de Haji contra Emiya y Medea, Cu chocaba constantemente el acero de su lanza contra las dos espadas gemelas del Archer, Medea lanzaba hechizos constantemente hacia Arturia que esquivaba, intentando evitar un acercamiento en caso de que usara su Rule Breaker.

\- Que sucede Saber ¿Tienes miedo de golpearme de frente? – Se burlaba la bruja, la rubia gruñía.

\- No volveré a caer en tus trucos caster. – Esquivó otro rayo proveniente de su báculo, la caster soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Que desconfiada… si sigues así, jamás podrás ganar. – No le dejaba ningún momento para descansar, la saber comenzó a frustrarse conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cu mantenía una batalla más pareja con el Archer, de vez en cuando Emiya aprovechaba para lanzar proyectiles que creaba con el "**trace**", Cu no se dejaba intimidar mientras Haji activaba "**Protection from Arrows**" para que no sufra daño.

\- Te recordaba un poco más calculador en el pasado, que sucede ¿estás perdiendo el toque? – Aprovechaba el lancer para burlarse, Emiya puso un rostro más serio.

\- Haré que te tragues esas palabras. – Activando "**Clairvoyance**" comenzó a deducir los próximos ataques de Cu, esquivando con mucha más facilidad y contratacando al instante, como resultado, el lancer comenzó a recibir daño y obtener heridas, Haji solamente pudo apretar los dientes mientras observaba a sus Servants en apuros.

\- (Debo pensar en algo… quizás si hago esto… y…) – Pensó en todo lo posible por ayudarlos, logró llegar con una posible solución, por lo que debía de avisarles, probando por primera vez la comunicación telepática – "Saber, Lancer, escúchenme" – Los dos Servants reaccionaron ligeramente a la voz de su master en sus cabezas. – "Para poder terminar con esto, tengo una idea, ambos dejen que los enemigos se acerquen a ustedes, intenten que no se den cuenta del hecho de que se estarán acercando al uno con el otro, ya cuando se encuentren de espaldas, intercambiarán rápidamente para lanzar un contraataque ¿Entendido?"

\- "Muy bien master, eso debe funcionar." – Sonrió Cu, Arturia asintió con la cabeza.

\- "Es un plan sencillo pero efectivo, lo seguiré"

\- "Muy bien, es momento de llevarlo a cabo"

Ambos Servants comenzaron a dejar que sus contrincantes atacaran a una distancia más cercana, Medea finalmente comenzaba a reducir su distancia, lanzando hechizos más cercanos, mientras que Emiya hacía bailar a sus cuchillas, los dos Servants solamente se ponían a defender, esperando al momento correcto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Dejaste de atacar, ya finalmente vas a rendirte. – Comentó el Archer mientras seguía su ataque.

\- Saber, me estás decepcionando, lo haces todo muy fácil. – Medea igualmente no se daba cuenta. Ya al momento que ambos sintieron la presencia del otro, fue momento de poner en marcha el plan. De forma inmediata los dos cambiaron lugares, sorprendiendo a ambos Servants, de esa forma Arturia logró atacar con Excalibur a Emiya que no vio venir tal ataque, recibiendo un corte directamente en el pecho, mientras que la caster probó la punta de Gae Bolg justo en su corazón, causando que cayera al suelo.

\- Maldición… ser engañado por un truco tan obvio… - Emiya hacía todo lo posible por levantarse, Medea ya ni podía reaccionar debido al efecto de la lanza.

\- Ya lo había dicho, te has descuidado en todo este tiempo. – Se burló Cu, el Archer solo podía sentir frustración. Haji finalmente se acercó a ambos, listo para disparar el rayo.

\- Dieron buena batalla, sé que podré contar con ambos para las futuras peleas que tengamos ¡Realizar captura!

La luz bañó a ambos, la niebla desapareció, de esa forma ya estaban completamente puros y listos para desaparecer.

\- Nuevamente he caído… lo siento… - Medea desapareció.

\- Pensar que sería derrotado… que buena broma… - y Archer también, la captura de ambos fue confirmada. Arturia y Cu se acercaron al pelinegro después de ello.

\- Pudimos ganar gracias a su estrategia master. – Felicitó Arturia, Haji negó con la cabeza.

\- Todos pusimos de nuestra parte en esto Saber, ahora no podemos perder el tiempo, el resto nos está esperando.

\- Entendido. – Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ya entrando a la cueva para alcanzar al resto y terminar la batalla.

* * *

El grupo comandado por Rika seguía adentrándose cada vez más dentro para llegar hasta donde está el grial, Rika caminaba mientras tenía al pequeño Fou en su hombro, acariciándolo de vez en cuando.

\- Ya debemos estar cerca. – Anunció Cu caster, se pudo observar cierto agujero que marcaba la salida, el grupo se apresuró para ir, al final lograron llegar al fondo de la cueva, un sitio bastante grande y con una curvatura cóncava, no había techo, si no que un gran agujero se encontraba encima de ellos, justo en medio se formaba un pilar de materia oscura, cosa que intuyeron, era el grial corrupto.

\- Han llegado unas molestias. – Escucharon una profunda voz, voltearon a ver hacia el frente, una figura de piel albina y vestido negro posaba ante ellos, nadie más que Arturia Pendragon Alter. – Pensar que llegarían tan lejos, parece que mis Servants han fracasado en sus labores.

\- Ey Saber, actuando tan altanera teniendo el grial en tus manos, no te pongas a llorar una vez te lo arrebatemos. – Se burló Cu caster, la Arturia Alter no se inmutó para nada.

\- Realmente eres un idiota caster, al igual que todos ustedes si creen que podrán derrotarme. – En ese momento sus ojos se posaron sobre Lily. – Mi yo joven e inocente… será mejor que pruebes la realidad y aceptes este futuro que soy.

\- ¡No lo haré! No creceré para volverme alguien mala como tú, que solo sabe hacer sufrir a otros… juro que me convertiré en un rey digno. – La saber alter soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Que ilusa… ya fue suficiente charla, es el momento de que todos usteden mueran. – Materializó a Excalibur Morgan en su mano derecha, el resto de Servants igualmente se puso en posición para luchar.

\- Directora, senpai, esto será muy peligroso, no se separen para nada. – Ordenó Mash, ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza, Rika tenía que observar de frente la batalla, sabía que la Arturia Alter es poderosa y les daría bastantes problemas, solo esperaba que su hermano llegara a tiempo para apoyar.

\- Muy bien, demos comienzo a la batalla final. – Lily y los dos Cus comenzaron con el ataque, Arturia Alter se mantenía en su posición para no alejarse del grial, primeramente la pequeña saber quiso atacar con Caliburn, lanzando un ataque de frente, no fue nada para la alter que lo detuvo con el más mínimo esfuerzo, alejando a su versión joven, Proto Cu fue el siguiente con una serie de ataques, nuevamente Alter bloqueaba como si nada a cada intento de lastimarla, caster se metió lanzando bolas de fuego, ya en ese momento Alter comenzó a esquivar, girando sobre su propio eje, un movimiento que aprovechó para atacar a Proto Cu con su espada y alejarlo, este se recuperó otra vez para atacar, uniéndose Lily en el ataque conjunto.

\- Son unos débiles… no pueden hacer nada. – Expulsó una gran aura oscura, causando que los dos salieran impulsados hacia atrás, Cu caster contraatacó con sus lianas, algo que no le causó ningún problema a Alter que logró quemarlas simplemente, para después moverse a una gran velocidad directo hacia él y golpearlo tan fuerte que salió volando, chocando contra la pared de la cueva.

\- Esto es malo… - Rika comenzó a morderse el pulgar, Olga solo estaba ahí, temblando asustada, pensaba que iba a morir, Fou comenzó a hacer sus típicos ruidos, pero igual mostrándose inquieto.

\- Senpai… directora… - Mash las vio de reojo, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, los abrió, mostrando una mirada decidida, en ese momento comenzó a correr directo hacia Arturia Alter.

\- ¡Mash-chan! – Gritó la palinaranja, sin poder hacer nada. La shielder fue directamente al ataque con un gran rugido, quiso golpear a la saber oscura con su escudo, poniendo todas sus fuerzas, resultando en vano. Con solo su espada al frente, logró apartar el arma y comenzar ataques consecutivos sobre la pelimorada, esta no podía defenderse para nada, causando una gran preocupación en Rika y Olga.

\- Si ellos que son Servants enteros no pueden hacer nada, que pensabas que iba a lograr una demi-servant como tú, eres alguien incompleta… no mereces mi atención. – Alter mandó a volar a Mash con un fuerte ataque en su abdomen, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, aterrizó bastante cerca de donde estaba su master y la directora que corrieron hacia ella.

\- Mash-chan, resiste. – La sujetó con cuidado, la shielder comenzó a toser fuertemente, sacando un poco de sangre.

\- … Lo siento… senpai… no pude hacer nada…

\- Eso no importa, no quiero que salgas lastimada, no me gusta. – La abrazó con cuidado, Mash se sorprendió para después corresponder el abrazo.

\- Lo siento senpai… - Intentó levantarse con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Arturia Alter ya estaba preparando su último ataque.

\- Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes… es hora de que todos mueran aquí. – Su espada empezó a acumular energía oscura, estaba a punto de lanzar su NP.

\- Senpai… directora… están en peligro si siguen aquí, deben alejarse.

\- Es verdad, debemos de ir…

\- No Mash-chan, me quedaré. – Interrumpió de repente a Olga para su sorpresa, Rika estaba junto a la shielder sujetando su escudo. – Ya has quedado bastante lastimada, no lo soportaré de nuevo.

\- Senpai… - Quería decirle que se fuera, le preocupaba bastante que muriera ahí, pero viendo su rostro, estaba completamente decidida, no podía ir contra sus deseos, puso una pequeña sonrisa. – Muy bien… si eso es lo que desea, le protegeré con todo, master.

Olga no sabía qué hacer, estaba mirando a todos lados nerviosa, realmente deseaba huir, pero las otras dos no le daban alternativa.

\- ¡Maldición, si muero, será su culpa! – Se quedó al lado de las dos.

Arturia Alter ya estaba lista, un gran cumulo de energía oscura estaba envolviendo completamente la espada, en ese momento la levantó por encima de ella.

\- Vortigern… martillo del rey malvado, revierte el sol naciente, traga la luz **¡EXCALIBUR MORGAN!**

El gran rayo de energía oscura fue lanzado directamente hacia Mash y las demás, Olga se cubrió su cabeza mientras empezaba a gritar, la pelimorada no quería que murieran, debía hacer algo.

\- (Por favor… quiero proteger a senpai… denme fuerzas para conseguirlo…) – Un brillo empezó a rodearla en ese instante, Rika pudo darse cuenta, entonces revisó su celular, mostrando un mensaje de que se había activado el NP de Mash, apretó el ícono.

\- ¡Mash-chan, protégenos a todos!

Un gran campo de fuerza los envolvió, chocando con la energía oscura que iba hacia ellas, evitando que murieran en ese mismo instante, Alter seguía poniendo fuerza para sobrepasar el escudo etéreo, Rika apoyó con todo a Mash mientras las dos rugían. Al final el ataque cesó, logrando salir con vida. La shielder cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡Lo conseguiste, nos has salvado! – Empezó a celebrar Rika, Olga finalmente se destapó el rostro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Sigo viva?

\- Maldita sea… - Gruñó Alter, Mash quiso intentar levantarse para pelear, pero todas sus fuerzas se habían agotado. – Se acabó, no seré amable, me las pagarás por haber bloqueado mi ataque, Shielder. – Comenzó a correr, directo para atacar a Mash, Rika reaccionó, poniéndose al frente para defenderla, aunque podía morir.

\- ¡Senpai!

\- ¡Master ilusa, si tanto deseas morir, te daré el placer! – Comenzó a rugir, a solo centímetros de donde estaba Rika, Mash abrió totalmente los ojos, incapaz de poder salvar a la pelinaranja, solo esperando lo peor.

\- ¡No lo harás! – Una voz ajena se presentó, Alter acabo distraída cuando alguien más llegó al ataque, recibiendo un fuerte golpe con una espada, Arturia había llegado a tiempo para evitar que Rika pereciera en ese momento.

\- ¡No podías ser más estúpida! – Haji llegó en ese momento junto a Cu, Rika parpadeó por unos segundos, intentando entender la situación - ¡Realmente tenías la intención de morir!

\- … Esto… lo lamento, no pensaba bien, solo quería proteger a Mash-chan.

\- … No importa. – Soltó un suspiro el pelinegro. – ya estamos aquí, ahora vamos a obtener la ventaja. – Haji actuó rápidamente. Arturia estaba frente a su versión alter, ambas sujetando sus respectivas Excalibur.

\- Si no bastante con ver a mi versión joven, ahora me encuentro contigo, estúpida rey de los caballeros.

\- Ya has hecho mucho daño, estuviste a punto de matar a la hermana de mi master, no es algo que pueda perdonarte. – En ese momento, Alter soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Puedes intentar hacerte la buena todo lo que quieras, eso no evita el hecho de que soy tú, la oscuridad que tienes en lo más profundo de tu corazón, una verdadera tirana que llevó a Camelot a la ruina, debes aceptarla, es lo mejor para ti.

\- … Es verdad, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, llegué a pensar que el Santo grial me permitiría arreglarlos y esta vez ser el rey que esperaba, pero aprendí que las cosas no son sencillas, acepto que hice mal, pero jamás aceptaré hacer actos malvados como tú.

\- Muy bien, has escogido tu camino, y eso te llevará a la ruina otra vez. – Alter comenzó a cruzar espadas con Arturia, los aceros de ambos chocaban de forma incesante mientras sacaban chispas, las dos se encontraban en una situación pareja, teniendo la misma fuerza y habilidades, no parecía haber un punto en que una supere a la otra, algo que Haji iba a cambiar.

\- ¡Saber, acumula fuerza y derrótala! – Activando tanto las skills de "**Charisma**" como "**Mana Burst**", Arturia fue dotada de una fuerza mayor, consiguiendo golpes más fuertes y certeros, Alter comenzó a retroceder poco a poco debido a ello, apretando los dientes al sentir como es superada.

\- Tu eres inferior a mí… como es que puedes ser más fuerte…

\- Porque, a comparación tuya, no estoy sola. – Con un rugido blandió su espada justo al costado de Alter, lastimándola con una gran fuerza que fue a mandada a volar varios metros, hasta caer pesadamente al suelo.

\- No… esto no acabará así, soy la más fuerte, poseo el Santo grial… ¡Soy el verdadero rey! – Cuando estaba decidida a atacar de nuevo, una gran figura apareció, un muñeco de paja que la sujetó y encerró justo en un compartimento que estaba en su estómago, para luego empezar a arder con fuerza. - ¡Que rayos es esto!

\- Je… - Cu caster se había levantado, con su bastón en alto. – Realmente eres una distraída… estabas tan enfocada en tu lucha contra ella que no te diste cuenta cuando activé mi Noble Phantasm… ahora, perece dentro de las llamas de mi ¡**Wicker Man**!

\- ¡Maldito! – Alter buscó liberarse, pero no podía, el calor la estaba debilitando constantemente. Ya entonces al ver al frente, ahí estaba Arturia brillando con un gran color dorado.

\- Enfundado en el aliento del planeta… un torrente de brillante vida, siente su ira ¡**EXCALIBUR**!

El gran rayo de color dorado fue lanzado directamente hacia el gran muñeco de paja, golpeando totalmente a este y Alter, una gran torre se alzaba con todo el poder, llegando hasta el cielo, hasta que finalmente se disolvió.

Arturia cayó de rodillas, ejecutar su NP le agotó, Haji se puso a su lado, posando su mano en el hombro de la rubia y levantando el pulgar.

\- Lo hiciste bien, gracias a ti, hemos vencido. – Arturia le vio, aún estaba cansada, pero se las arregló para sonreír.

\- Fue un trabajo conjunto, después de todo, somos equipo ¿no? – El pelinegro le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Fueron con el resto, los Servants de Rika se habían recuperado y todos estaban justo donde se encontraba el Santo grial y a Arturia Alter derribada en el suelo.

\- Que ironía… ser derrotada por mí misma… esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

\- Se acabó, has perdido y tomaremos el grial. – Anunció Olga bastante orgullosa de la victoria, en ese momento Alter empezó a reír. - ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- ¿Realmente piensan que es todo? Son bastante estúpidos si creen que ha terminado, esto es solo el comienzo, Grand Order. – Olga abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. – Nos volveremos a ver… cuanto estén en su lecho de muerte.

Alter desapareció, su espíritu ya no estaba en ese mundo, a pesar de lo que dijo, el resto ya estaba un poco más relajado.

\- Fue una buena batalla master, realmente me divertí. – Sonrió el Cu lancer, los demás asintieron.

\- Todo se terminó ¿cierto? – preguntó Lily a Rika. En ese momento se escucharon unos aplausos, ambos hermanos ya sabían que sucedía a continuación.

\- Bravo, realmente hicieron un trabajo esplendido restaurando la singularidad. – Aquel traje color verde, sombrero de copa, un hombre de larga cabellera café se presentó ante ellos.

\- ¡Lev! – Olga no podía esconder su felicidad de ver al hombre que reconocía como su familia, pero antes de que fuera con él, Rika y Haji le detuvieron. - ¿Qué pasa? Déjenme ir.

\- No es lo que cree… ya de por sí hay algo malo.

\- Sí que eres bastante perceptivo Shimamura Haji. – Comentó el hombre con una gran sonrisa. – Y directora Olga, realmente es una sorpresa que se encuentre aquí, siendo que no tiene aptitud para ser un master, en vida no es algo que pudiera lograr… lo digo, porque es de esa forma, su cuerpo ya no existe después de todo.

\- … ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Usted en realidad ya está muerta, por alguna razón su espíritu fue transportado a la singularidad, pero no importa que suceda, si ellos regresan, usted ya no puede porque no tiene un cuerpo al cual regresar.

\- No… no es cierto… ¡Dime que no es cierto! – La directora empezó a gritar de la desesperación, Haji solo pudo desviar la mirada mientras apretaba el puño, Rika no puso ninguna expresión en especial.

\- Descuide, hay una forma para que pueda seguir por toda la eternidad… si se fusiona con el Chaldeas que tanto ama. – Aquella masa incandescente de energía se manifestó detrás de Lev, Olga empezó a levitar, acercándose a esta.

\- ¡NO, NO QUIERO MORIR, POR FAVOR, AYUDENME! – Solo se podían escuchar sus gritos y la risa de Lev, algo que terminó cuando el cuerpo de Olga fue cubierto con la energía de Chaldeas, desapareciendo al instante.

\- ¡Profesor Lev! – Gritó Mash con enojo, el resto de los Servants igual se puso en posición de batalla.

\- No es necesaria una batalla ahora, ya luego me encargaré de ustedes, candidatos de Chaldea, nos veremos en otra ocasión. – Lev desapareció de su vista, Mash finalmente cayó de rodillas, como si toda la tensión hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo.

\- Sentía un aura poderosa proviniendo de él… no podemos hacer nada… - Rika le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Arturia, Haji fue a recoger el grial. En ese momento el holograma de Roman apareció.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Vi una señal de que algo urgente acaba de pasar. – preguntó el doctor.

\- Bueno… la directora Olga… murió. – Anunció Mash, el doctor puso un rostro de angustia.

\- Ya veo… por ahora es importante que los transporte de regreso a Chaldea. – El suelo comenzó a temblar, viendo como todo empezaba a desaparecer. – Rayos, la singularidad ha sido reparada por lo que está en proceso de reiniciar, deben venir rápido.

Todos intentaron mantenerse juntos, cada vez más el suelo se hacía pequeño, por lo que iban a caer en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Apúrese, no tenemos todo el día! – Tuvo la urgencia de anunciar el pelinegro.

\- ¡Hago todo lo posible, no me presionen!

\- ¡Maldición, sujétese master! – Cu lancer quiso mantenerse con Haji, ya en ese momento que el suelo desapareció de repente, todos empezaron a caer.

\- ¡Senpais!

\- ¡Mash-chan! – Solo se podían oír sus gritos mientras caían al vacío, de repente todo se puso negro.

* * *

Su cabeza daba vueltas, empezó a abrir sus ojos para darse cuenta de donde estaba, una habitación completamente blanca donde solo había una cama y un ropero.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Fou. – Escuchó un ruido, volteó a ver al frente, encontrando que Fou estaba apoyado en su pecho. – Fou kyuu.

\- Hola… Fou… - Haji se sentó en la cama después de dejar a la pequeña criatura a un lado, la puerta automática se abrió, entrando Mash, Rika, Cu lancer y Arturia.

\- Nii-san, finalmente despertaste. – Se llevó la mano a la cintura. – Eres todo un dormilón.

\- Hace poco estuvimos a punto de morir y eso es lo primero que me dices apenas despertando… me alegra que todo terminara bien.

\- igual, hemos completado nuestra primera misión con éxito. – Celebró Rika levantando el brazo. – Por cierto, el doctor Roman nos quiere ver en la sala de transporte.

\- Ok, ok, vamos. – Con eso, todos fueron a la sala principal, ahí se encontraba el doctor sentado frente a los monitores.

\- Haji, Rika, es un gusto tenerlos aquí. – Les dio la bienvenida. – Me alegra anunciar que la singularidad F ha sido totalmente reparada, por lo que no deberá causarnos problemas, igual hemos asegurado el Santo Grial… es una lástima que perdiéramos a unas personas, pero no quiere decir que sea. – Volteó su cabeza hacia el monitor, empezando a teclear. – Hemos detectado siete singularidades más que amenazan con acabar la humanidad si no hacemos nada.

\- Bien, eso significa más trabajo, más pelea y más diversión para nosotros. – Comentó Proto Cu, con los otros asintiendo de acuerdo.

\- Debemos actuar de inmediato, por eso les pido a ustedes dos, como únicos candidatos de Chaldea, brinden su ayuda para reparar las singularidades, viajarán a otras eras, conocerán muchos Servants y afrontarán muchos peligros, con tal de que la humanidad pueda vivir más allá de los próximos dos años ¿Qué dicen? – Ambos hermanos se vieron, formando una sonrisa en sus rostros, ya conocían la respuesta.

\- Lo haremos. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Roman sonrió.

\- Es unánime, el nombre de First Order queda relegado, ahora esta operación se llamará Grand Order, una cruzada para salvar a la humanidad, espero contar con su ayuda. – En ese momento todo quedó sellado, ambos hermanos esperan tener grandes aventuras a partir de ese momento, algo que esperan con ansias.

* * *

**Y terminamos la singularidad F, para mí esto es como una prueba, ya sé que fue bastante corto pero igual es que Fuyuki no tiene mucho de donde cortar siguiente la historia, ya el resto de singularidad serán mucho más largas por lo que tengo en mente. Cualquier comentario para mejorar u otra cosa por decir, lo acepto con gusto, esto realmente es nuevo para mí pero tengo muchas ganas de continuar este fic hasta el final. El siguiente cap ya será más relajado, conociendo a los servants nuevos y otro detalle para separar este fic del resto de FGO que se han hecho. Saludos.**


	5. Asentamiento y una barbacoa

Después de haber acabado con la singularidad y declarar sus intenciones de salvar a la humanidad, ambos hermanos realmente se sentían como verdaderos héroes, esa oportunidad que les dio Zelretch realmente les ha cambiado en muchas cosas.

\- Pasando a otros asuntos, hay otra cosa que quiero darles. – Anunció Roman mientras veía que se lleven el santo grial, los dos le pusieron atención. – Ven aquí.

\- ¡Ya voy! – Escucharon otra voz femenina, entrando a la sala se presentó una mujer de facciones delicadas, ojos azules, largo cabello negro y en un vestido de color azul, fácilmente reconocible para ambos como el genio del renacimiento, Leonardo Da Vinci. – Hola a todos, permítanme presentarme, soy Leonardo Da Vinci, pero pueden llamarme Da Vinci-chan. – Exclamó bastante alegre, Rika se acercó a sujetarle la mano con igual ímpetu.

\- ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Da Vinci-chan!

\- Me alegra ver a una joven tan llena de energía. – Sonrió la caster, Haji solamente asintió con la cabeza al verla. – El doctor Roman ya me contó todo, buen trabajo en resolver la singularidad F, debió ser peligroso, igual lamento que hayamos perdido a la directora, pero completar con este trabajo es la mejor forma de honrar su memoria. Ahora, según me contó el doctor, tienen un dispositivo especial ¿no es así?

\- Se refiere a la aplicación, es cierto. – El pelinegro le pasó su celular con la aplicación abierta, Da Vinci comenzó a inspeccionarla.

\- Siento magia en la pantalla, no es algo normal, Roma ¿dijiste que el caleidoscopio trajo a estos dos y les dio esto?

\- Así fue, fue lo que ambos nos platicaron, no esperaba que él estuviera involucrado en esto ¿ya sabía que algo iba a ocurrir? – Preguntó el doctor a ambos hermanos, estos asintieron.

\- Así es, fue algo inevitable, pero lo de los Servants corruptos fue algo fuera de sus planes, con esa aplicación podemos capturarlos y purificarlos. – Explicó Haji, surgió un brillo en los ojos de Da Vinci.

\- Interesante… sumamente interesante, quiero averiguar más. – Anunció exhalando humo de su nariz. – Igualmente deberíamos investigar acerca de la corrupción de los Servants, que hayan aparecido singularidades ya es suficientemente malo.

\- Es verdad, me encargaré de ver si puedo recopilar datos para cuando aparezca la siguiente singularidad, necesitaré que sigan batallando contra ellos ¿no es un problema? – preguntó el doctor, ambos negaron.

\- Es nuestro trabajo y aceptamos realizar esto desde el inicio, no podemos retroceder. – Respondió Haji, Rika continuó asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Confíen en nosotros, no los decepcionaremos. – Levantó el pulgar Rika, el doctor y la caster sonrieron.

\- Muy bien, ahora pasemos a otro asunto importante. – Da Vinci sacó dos bolsas las cuales se las pasó a ambos. – Esto es por haber completado la singularidad con éxito, considérenlo una recompensa.

Ambos revisaron el contenido de sus respectivas bolsas. Al momento de verlo, Haji puso una cara de grima mientras que Rika expresó bastante alegría, eran Saint Quartz.

\- Se llaman **Saint Quartz**, estos les permitirán invocar un servant dentro del sistema Fate de invocación, usando tres y depositándolos dentro, podrán probar suerte de que alguno responda a su llamado. – Explicó el doctor, en ese momento Haji cayó de rodillas al suelo. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- Es solo sus cosas de él, no les tomen demasiada importancia. – Respondió Rika, Haji tenía el rostro ensombrecido.

\- (Por qué… el gacha me tiene que perseguir incluso en este lugar)

\- Usando tres Quartz podrán hacer una invocación, por cada singularidad completada les daremos una bolsa con 20 quartz, y también los martes y jueves les daremos entre uno y dos gratis, el domingo llegará algo especial para ustedes que sigo preparando. – Anunció la caster con secretismo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, iré a probar! – Anunció Rika antes de salir volando de la sala, Haji y el resto solo la vieron irse con gotones en sus frentes, ahí el pelinegro recordó algo.

\- Es cierto, aún no he sacado a los otros dos que atrapé. – Abrió el depósito de Servants, viendo los iconos de Emiya y Medea, apretándolos, en ese momento ambos Servants se manifestaron ante él.

\- Servant, Archer, espero poder trabajar bien para usted master.

\- Caster, espero no aburrirme para nada con usted. – Soltó una pequeña risa la caster.

\- Bienvenidos Archer, Caster, soy Shimamura Haji, su master, espero contar con ustedes para salvar a la humanidad. – Se presentó el pelinegro, Roman y Da Vinci observaron todo con asombro.

\- ¡Impresionante, bravo! – Empezó a aplaudir la caster pelinegra, Emiya y Medea vieron a sus alrededores.

\- Archer. – Arturia y Cu se acercaron a ambos, al momento de ver a la saber, el Archer moreno soltó un pequeño bufido.

\- Pensar que nos volveríamos a ver de esta forma, espero hayas aprendido de tus errores pasados y no busques cambiar la historia. – Se burló, Arturia ya tenía su espada en la mano.

\- Tranquilos todos, ahora estamos del mismo bando. – Cu buscó calmarlos con su actitud relajada. – Además, casi estamos toda la banda reunida aquí, solo faltan Rider, Assassin y Berserker.

\- ¿Realmente crees que podremos trabajar en equipo? – Preguntó Medea con cierto tono burlón en su voz. – Todos conservamos nuestros recuerdos de aquella guerra y lo que hicimos para buscar la victoria; por mi parte, no siento ningún remordimiento por mis acciones. – Arturia le vio con ojos como si fueran dagas.

\- Ya basta todos ustedes, cálmense. – Haji se metió en medio para que la pelea no avance a peores. – Lo que sucedió en esa guerra ya pasó, los conflictos que alguna vez tuvieron ya no existen, ahora todos vamos a trabajar juntos por un objetivo mucho mayor, esto ya no es una guerra del santo grial como tal, es mucho más grande. Si tienen algún problema entre ustedes, ya buscaremos la forma de resolverlo, pero nada de pelear aquí ¿entendido? – Preguntó a todos, no hubo respuesta alguna, Emiya soltó un suspiro.

\- Muy bien, si usted lo ordena master, obedeceré sus órdenes, pero que quede claro, no estoy aquí para hacer amistades, solo seremos aliados en lo que dura esta misión, si no hay nada más que decir, me retiro. – Archer salió de la sala, dejando un ambiente tenso, Roman y Da Vinci solo podían mirar al igual que Mash.

\- … Senpai ¿está bien dejarlo así? – Preguntó la pelimorada con preocupación, Haji soltó un suspiro.

\- Gracias por preocuparte Mash. No importa, seguro conforme más peleemos juntos, veremos algunos cambios, estoy seguro de ello. – Sonrió el pelinegro, ya sabía que subir el afecto y los lazos con los Servants es primordial y pronto estarían bastante apegados. – Por ahora, vayamos a la cámara de invocación, seguro Rika estará por invocar un servant pronto.

\- Entendido senpai, por aquí. – Anunció Mash, Haji y el resto de sus Servants le siguieron, ya dejando la sala en silencio.

\- … Esto… no habrá problemas ¿cierto? – Preguntó Roman con algo de nerviosismo.

\- No sé… pero si estoy segura de algo, las cosas serán más interesantes de ahora en adelante. – Sonrió la caster pelinegra.

* * *

El grupo de master y Servants caminaba por los pasillos, solo había poco personal que sobrevivió a aquel desastre, Haji no estuvo ahí para presenciarlo, pero si sabía que dejó graves consecuencias para todos los presentes, solo podía pensar en ellos y agradecer por el duro trabajo que han pasado. Después de un rato llegaron a una puerta que tenía escrito "Cámara de invocación"

\- Por aquí senpai. – Mash abrió la puerta, ya revelando un cuarto medio oscuro, en medio se situaba un círculo, ya Rika estaba ahí con sus Servants.

\- Nii-san, que bien que estés aquí, ya iba a realizar la invocación. – A su lado se encontraban Lily, los dos Cus y también ya estaba Sasaki Kojiro, este les vio.

\- Así que era cierto cuando master dijo que todos estaban aquí, no sé si será un gusto, pero estaré trabajando con ustedes. – Hizo una reverencia el Assassin. – Espero volvamos a tener otro duelo Saber.

\- Cuando quieras Assassin. – Respondió Arturia. Haji miró a Mash.

\- Hay facilidades para que puedan entrenar ¿no?

\- Lo puedo hablar con el doctor Roman, debería haber una sala que crea distintos escenarios a modo de hologramas, se puede usar como campo de entrenamiento. – Respondió la pelimorada. Rika ya estaba preparada, depositando tres Saint Quartz en medio del círculo.

\- Ahora, me dijeron que debo apretar este botón y que el resto haga magia. – Hizo lo que se le mencionó. El circulo levantó un pilar, empezando a brillar, justamente como en el juego, dio unos giros conforme se esperó unos segundos, ya levantando una gran luz, Rika estaba que se frotaba las manos por lo que iba a salir. Después de que el pilar se esfumó, apareció una figura, llevando un vestido ajustado color negro, largo cabello morado, resaltando el antifaz que cubría sus ojos.

\- Servant, Rider, espero sus órdenes master. – Medusa se presentó ante Rika, por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¡Ahora nos queda uno! – Anunció Cu Lancer ante la llegada de Medusa, esta se mostraba algo confundida.

\- Todos están aquí… ¿es nuevamente la quinta guerra? – preguntó Rider, Rika negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso ya sucedió Rider, y déjame darte la bienvenida a Chaldea, soy Rika, tu master. – Saludó sujetando su mano, Medusa no dejaba de lado su pasividad.

\- … Entendido, ojalá me permita estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

\- Tampoco será necesario, aquí no hay necesidad de pelear, solo hasta que nos llamen para la siguiente misión, por mientras podemos relajarnos y disfrutarán de tiempo libre.

\- Archer se adelantó, pero todos tendrán habitaciones asignadas para que puedan reposar hasta que llegue el momento, supongo que podrán escoger cualquiera. – Pensó Haji.

\- ¿Qué es lo qué harán ustedes? – Preguntó Proto Cu, en ese momento ambos recordaron.

\- Es cierto, aún tenemos clases… nosotros nos iremos por un rato, debemos volver a nuestro mundo que hay escuela… Mash-chan ¿podrías encargarte de mostrarles por dónde ir? – Preguntó Rika juntando las manos, la pelimorada asintió.

\- No se preocupe senpai, déjelo todo en mis manos. – En ese momento Rika abrazó a la shielder.

\- Por eso te quiero. – Mash se estaba sintiendo avergonzada, cosa que sacó unas cuantas risas. – Muy bien, nos despediremos por el momento, intentaremos volver en un rato, solo no causen problemas.

\- Lo mismo para ustedes, cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden contactar con Mash o el Doctor Roman, seguro podrán proporcionarles las facilidades que requieren ¿entendido?

\- Entendido master. – Anunciaron todos. Con ello, ambos sacaron sus celulares, viendo un ícono de regreso.

\- ¡Bye bye! – Se despidió la pelinaranja antes de ya oprimir el ícono, en ese momento ambos sintieron como una inmersión. Al momento de abrir sus ojos, estaban nuevamente en el tejado de la escuela, con sus uniformes.

\- Parece que volvimos… - Revisó la hora, seguía siendo la misma a la cual se fueron. – Parece que el tiempo se congeló mientras estuvimos afuera.

\- O quizás corre distinto en Chaldea, no sabemos cómo funciona bien esto. – Rika ya pudo relajar sus hombros. – Eso fue peligroso… pero emocionante.

\- … No debemos hablar a nadie de esto, sería mejor si lo guardamos como un secreto de todos, lo que podría causar si se enteran que viajamos a otro mundo con Servants.

\- Entendido, mis labios estarán sellados. – Hizo la mueca de cerrar sus labios como un cierre. – Ya pronto debemos volver, las clases continuarán.

Ambos regresaron a sus salones, no pudo haber avanzado el tiempo en su mundo, pero igualmente sentían cansancio, a ambos se les hizo complicado mantenerse despiertos, pero lo lograron de algún modo, todo continuó normal.

* * *

Otro día, las clases terminaron y tenían tiempo libre, para su suerte, Rika no tenía ninguna petición de algún club por lo que podía irse. Ambos hermanos salieron de la escuela y, cuidadosamente, caminaron hasta un sitio alejado donde no pudieran ser vistos, asintieron antes de abrir la aplicación y acceder a la entrada a Chaldea.

Una tele transportación después, ambos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones del edificio, saliendo de ellas, Mash les esperaba.

\- Bienvenidos Senpais. – Saludó, Rika fue a abrazarla.

\- Solo fue un día, pero te extrañé.

\- Muy bien senpai, puede soltarme. – Comentó la pelimorada con algo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Los Servants causaron algún problema? – Preguntó Haji.

\- Para nada. – Negó Mash con la cabeza. – Pude hablar con el doctor y aseguró un espacio para que pudieran entrenar sin ninguna dificultad, les agradó tanto el lugar que han estado ahí casi todo el tiempo, síganme.

Mash comenzó a caminar junto a los hermanos, se dirigían hacia una sala el cual podía ser vista desde una gran ventana, ahí observaron lo que era un pastizal totalmente verde, con los Servants ahí dentro, justamente Cu Lancer y Kojiro estaban batallando, aunque era de entrenamiento. No perdieron el tiempo entraron, pudieron sentir como el viento soplaba, como si realmente estuvieran en campo abierto.

\- Master, ya está de vuelta. – Saludó el Cu Lancer a Haji.

\- Bienvenida master. – Lily se acercó a Rika, esta la abrazó.

\- Ya estoy de regreso Lily. – Miró al resto. - ¿Cómo la han pasado durante la noche?

\- Pudimos descansar bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, igual nos concedieron este espacio para pelear, debió ver cuando Saber y Archer pelearon, pasaron cuatro horas seguidas sin detenerse. – Dio a conocer Cu caster, ambos hermanos levantaron las cejas.

\- Para que mentir. – Emiya puso una pequeña sonrisa. – Pensé que todo este tiempo había bajado su nivel, pero no parece ser así, de igual forma yo salí ganador de esa batalla.

\- No seas mal perdedor Archer. – Respondió Arturia. – Sabes muy bien que recibiste mayor daño.

\- Mira quien lo dice, yo te hice ponerte de rodillas en dos ocasiones, eso es más que suficiente para definir quién fue el ganador. – Arturia obviamente no iba a dejar pasar la provocación, sacando a Excalibur, Emiya igualmente ya había invocado sus espadas Kanshou y Bakuya para pelear. – Esta será la definitiva entonces.

\- ¡Ven con todo Archer! – Ambos empezaron a pelear, solo dejando que Haji y Rika rieran nerviosamente.

\- Es un alivio que al menos nada más ocurriera por el momento. – Expresó Haji su alivio. – En realidad, Rika y yo hablamos de algo anoche y pensamos ejecutarlo hoy que están todos, solo necesitamos hablar con Roman y es todo.

\- ¿eh? ¿Tiene un plan en mente master? – Preguntó Medea con algo de curiosidad, aunque no se mostraba al llevar puesta su capucha.

\- Eso deberán averiguarlo una vez estos terminen sus combates, solo esperemos que no tarden horas. – Se sentaron en el pasto de momento, Haji observando con los brazos cruzados y Rika teniendo a Lily en sus brazos y Medusa atrás de ella como una especie de vigilante.

Para su suerte, solo se necesitó de treinta minutos para que el conflicto de Emiya y Arturia terminara, un empate nuevamente para ambos cuando sus respectivas armas salieron volando, claro que el Archer seguía aclamando que fue el vencedor, diciendo que Excalibur salió volando 0.3 milésimas de segundo antes, la saber por supuesto no aceptaba tal razón, pero ya Haji les detuvo. Ahora todos estaban en la sala principal, ahí Roman estaba sentado en su escritorio.

\- Haji, Rika ¿Qué les trae aquí?

\- Solo queremos asegurarnos de algo ¿No hay posibilidad de que la próxima singularidad aparezca pronto? – Preguntó Haji, el doctor empezó a teclear en su computadora.

\- De momento no hemos detectado señal alguna, por lo que el peligro no ha aparecido. – Ahí ambos hermanos sonrieron.

\- Gracias, era lo que queríamos saber. – Ahora volteó a ver a sus Servants. – Ahora ustedes ¿tienen ropa civil para usar? – Ante esa pregunta, varios tuvieron interrogantes en sus cabezas.

\- ¿Por qué pregunta eso? – Quiso averiguar Cu Lancer, ahí Rika puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Queremos realizar un pequeño experimento que seguro les sorprenderá, por eso queremos averiguar.

\- Yo siempre llevo este vestido debajo de la armadura, deberá servir. – Respondió Arturia llevando su vestido, con Lily era el mismo caso, ya llevaba uno.

\- Si eso pide, entonces… - La ropa de Cu Lancer fue cambiando, ahora llevaba puesto una camisa hawaiana de colores verde y naranja, un sombrero de paja, así como shorts. – Anteriormente llevaba esta ropa, así que debe ser suficiente.

Proto Cu fue cambiando su atuendo a un chaleco de mezclilla sin mangas y pantalones negros, Cu caster por su lado cambió a una playera ligera con pantalones de mezclilla; Medea se puso una blusa negra, llevando una chaqueta de mezclilla encima y una larga falda color beige; Medusa cambió su atuendo por un suéter color negro con mangas largas, anteojos y pantalones de mezclilla, Kojiro cambió a una playera color blanca con estampado de un volcán y pantalones azules, finalizando con Emiya que llevaba una musculosa color gris sin mangas y pantalones del mismo color.

\- Ya nos cambiamos ¿ahora qué? – Preguntó Emiya.

\- A continuación, necesito que nos tomemos de las manos. – Anunció Rika con emoción, generando de repente un silencio entre todos.

\- ¿En serio? – Cu Lancer levantó la ceja, el resto tampoco estaba muy seguro.

\- Puede parecer una tontería, pero es necesario para lo que queremos intentar, no necesitamos nada más. – Aseguró Haji, realmente tenían dudas de hacer. Mash fue la primera en aceptar, tomando la mano de Rika.

\- Si los Senpais lo dicen, no hay razón para que lo rechace. – Comentó, causando que ambos sonrieran. Ya inmediatamente Lily también lo hizo, sujetando la mano de Mash, Rika se sintió alagada porque confiara en ella.

\- ¿No nos hará ningún daño? – Preguntó Emiya, Haji negó con la cabeza.

\- Incluso puedo decir que disfrutarán esto, y tal vez lo sigamos haciendo más adelante, no tengan miedo. – Aunque sea con algo de precaución, Arturia tomó la mano de Haji, ya de forma inmediata fue Cu Lancer, para después ir Medea, aunque solo por curiosidad, Emiya tuvo que rendirse con un suspiro, haciendo lo mismo. Proto Cu y Cu Caster también, Kojiro siguió después y Medusa fue la última para no quedarse atrás.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos todos. – Rika tenía su celular en mano, Haji también, el pelinegro miró al doctor por una última vez.

\- Muy bien doctor, nos vemos dentro de un rato. – Dijo antes de apretar el ícono de salida, en ese momento comenzó la inmersión, desapareciendo todos frente a Roman que solo parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que había pasado.

\- … Debería tomar un descanso…

En el otro lado, dentro de aquella esquina abandonada donde se habían escondido, un gran grupo apareció de repente, un poco agitados por el viaje, pero enteros. Ya una vez llegaron, pudieron soltarse, mirando para todas partes.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Lily, Rika sonrió con complicidad junto a Haji.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo! – Anunciaron al mismo tiempo para sorpresa de los Servants.

\- ¿Su mundo? – preguntó Mash aún confundida.

\- Verán, ayer discutimos sobre esta forma de ir y salir de Chaldea; me di cuenta que puedo transportar algunas cosas, por ejemplo, ayer llevé mi pluma todo el tiempo dentro de mi ropa, incluso cuando fuimos a Chaldea y la singularidad, la tuve siempre conmigo, fue entonces que se me ocurrió esta hipótesis: si puedo transportar objetos entre ambos sitios, podemos hacer lo mismo con personas.

\- Seguramente estar encerrados en Chaldea debe de ser aburrido, sobre todo para Mash-chan que no sabe nada de afuera, así que ambos planeamos traerlos todos aquí para salir juntos. – Extendió sus manos la pelinaranja.

\- … Ya veo… - Cu caster sonrió de lado. – Muy bien master, no estoy para nada en contra, la verdad es que no hay mucho alcohol ahí para tomar, así que en este mundo podré comprar todo lo que quiera.

\- Esta zona de Japón se ve mucho más poblada que Fuyuki… ¿no resaltaremos por alguna razón? – Preguntó Kojiro.

\- Por eso les pedimos ropas civiles, además hay muchas personas rondando en Tokio, sean japoneses o extranjeros, nadie deberá darse cuenta. – Aseguró Haji.

\- Muy bien, ya estamos aquí ¿desean llevarnos a algún lado? – preguntó Medea, ambos se vieron.

\- Tenemos el dinero, así que vamos a comer algo delicioso. – Ya con el anuncio de Rika, todo el grupo salió de ahí para empezar a pasear por la ciudad. Ciertamente, ver un cumulo de gente tan llamativa como lo son los Servants puede causar que obtengan miradas y demás, es algo que no se puede evitar, sobretodo que todos son bien parecidos, por lo menos no fueron molestados en algún momento.

\- ¿Qué tal Mash-chan? – preguntó Rika a Mash que observaba a todas partes.

\- Todo esto era desconocido para mí… como siempre estuve en Chaldea desde que tengo memoria y solo aprendí del mundo a través de libros, es emocionante. – Expresó de manera genuina con brillo en los ojos, la pelinaranja se sentía feliz por ella.

\- ¿Dijo que íbamos a comer algo delicioso? – Arturia se acercó a Haji con curiosidad.

\- Así es, conocemos un lugar con mesas bastante amplias para que todos podamos entrar, y realmente hay buena comida, si te agrada comer carne de res frita y asada.

\- Carne… frita… - Pudo escuchar a la rubia tragar saliva, causando que riera por lo bajo, ya conocía que a ella le gusta comer bastante.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio, un restaurante de carne. Siendo recibidos por una camarera, pidieron una sala privada para su gran grupo, una vez los llevaron, entraron para sentarse alrededor de una gran mesa que tenía parrilla dentro, ahí Haji se encargó de pedir distintos cortes y verduras, aunque gastaron bastante dinero entre ambos hermanos para esa salida, valía la pena si podían convivir con su servants.

\- Master ¿no hay problema si podemos pedir cerveza para tomar? – Preguntó Cu lancer, Haji negó con la cabeza.

\- Hacemos esto para que disfruten, pueden tomar. – Los tres Cus soltaron exclamaciones de victoria, Medea soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Tenían que ser ebrios… estaría mejor con una copa de vino… ¿no venden aquí?

\- Lo lamento, eso va más en una tienda especializada. – Se disculpó el pelinegro.

\- No hay problema, es solo un capricho mío, ya está haciendo suficiente por nosotros al pagarnos esta comida.

\- ¿Ya viene la carne? – Arturia, al igual que Lily, estaban algo desesperadas, saboreando ya muy pronto la carne, ambos hermanos rieron un poco.

\- No se apuren, por cierto, Archer ¿podrías encargarte de freír cuando llegue todo? – Preguntó Haji, el moreno levantó la ceja.

\- … No fui invocado exactamente para freír carne, pero si me lo pide, no es que pueda desobedecer sus órdenes.

\- No es exactamente una orden, solo lo digo porque eres bueno en las labores domésticas. – Comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, causando que Emiya pusiera una expresión de preocupación.

\- Oh… así que Archer está calificado para ser una ama de casa ¿eh? – Se empezó a burlar Medea, causando que los Tres Cus empezaran a reír, Emiya gruñía por lo bajo.

\- … Muy bien, lo haré. – Asintió de mala gana.

\- Que no se te olvide tu mantel Archer. – Empezó a reír Cu Lancer, Emiya ya había invocado una espada, acto que Haji detuvo rápidamente.

\- Nada de peleas aquí. – Habló de forma general hacia todos. En ese momento entró la camarera llevando una gran bandeja de carne y verduras, los ojos de las Arturias se iluminaron al ver la gran variedad de cortes que habían. Una vez les dejó, ya iban a empezar.

\- Archer, rápido, ya deseo comer. – Arturia observaba fijamente a la carne, Emiya ya tenía las pinzas, comenzando a soltar la carne en el asador, soltando un suspiro.

\- (Por lo menos es mucho mejor que lo que me ordenaba Rin…) – Pensó mientras cortaba las verduras en trozos y soltándolas al lado de la carne. Todos observaban como se asaba la res y soltaban sus jugos, Mash igualmente estaba emocionada por estar ahí y tener un momento como el de cualquier adolescente normal.

\- ¿Ya está? – Preguntó Lily impaciente.

\- Debes dejar que se fría un poco más, no saquen la carne antes de tiempo. – Comentó Emiya mientras continuaba moviendo y volteando los trozos. Solo fue cuestión de minutos hasta que se asegurara de que al menos la carne ya estaba bien cocida, una vez lo observó, dio el visto bueno. – ya está lista, pueden empezar.

\- Itadakimasu. – Agradeció Arturia antes de sujetar sus palillos, empezando a recoger pedazos como si no hubiera un mañana, el mismo caso con Lily.

\- ¡Saber, no te agarres toda la carne para ti sola, deja algo! – Exclamó Cu Lancer, causando unas cuantas risas, todos tenían sus platos y empezaban a agarrar entre la carne y verduras, disfrutando del delicioso sabor que pasaba por sus bocas, en general se formó un buen ambiente ahí, era lo que ambos hermanos esperaban, que pudieran relacionarse y llevarse bien entre todos, si había esa sensación de compañerismo, sería más fácil el poder confiar en otros al momento de pelear.

Rika observó algo por su lado, veía a Medusa, ella no había agarrado ni un trozo de carne o verdura, en general no había comido, fue entonces que le habló.

\- Rider ¿por qué no has comido? – Medusa reaccionó ligeramente a la llamada de la pelinaranja, esta mantuvo la vista hacia abajo.

\- … Lo lamento master, es solo que… no siento que merezca estar aquí. – Rika parpadeó un par de ocasiones antes de responder.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Nii-san y yo hacemos esto por ustedes porque queremos que todos nos llevemos mejor ¿No hay razón para dejarte atrás?

\- … Lo siento, es solo que todo esto es nuevo para mí, mi anterior master nunca me dio de comer o fue amable conmigo, de igual forma toda mi vida siempre fui tratada de menos, como alguien inferior… un monstruo… no hay razón para que alguien sea bueno con un monstruo como yo.

Rika ya entendía de qué se trataba, Shinji no fue realmente un master ejemplar, solo usaba a Medusa como una herramienta que desechó cuando ya no la necesitaba, igualmente sus hermanas, Stheno y Euryale la trataban mal diciéndole fea y haciéndole creer que jamás sería como ellas, llevaba un complejo de inferioridad de muchos años, ella vivió creyendo que esa es la verdad, soltó un suspiro.

\- Escucha Rider, lo que sea que hayas vivido en el pasado, olvídalo, eso ya pasó, tu anterior master ya no existe, y no eres un monstruo, lo que veo frente a mí no es una abominación que haga daño a la gente y de miedo, frente a mí se encuentra una mujer fuerte, hermosa que tiene bastante por delante, ella piensa negativamente y tiene muchas inseguridades, pero estoy segura de que podrá levantarse y sonreír, disfrutar de la vida que tiene ahora. Mi razón de luchar no es solo para salvar a la humanidad, quiero que todos y cada uno de los servants bajo mi cuidado lleguen a ser felices y libres de preocupaciones, te incluyo en ese grupo.

Medusa se quedó asombrada por un par de segundos, antes de finalmente sonreír, siendo la primera vez desde que fue invocada, soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Master… eso fue demasiado cursi.

\- Lo sé… me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo. – Empezó a temblar su cuerpo, pero igual se alegraba que la Rider finalmente sonriera. – Ahora no es momento de hablar, nos queda mucha carne por delante.

\- Entendido. – Finalmente agarró los palillos para comer, Rika sonrió antes de continuar.

El resto de la comida avanzó sin ningún problema, aunque los tres Cus se descontrolaron un poco debido al alcohol, ningún desastre pasó a mayores, el objetivo de ambos hermanos se había cumplido.

* * *

\- No es justo, yo igual quiero comer carne frita. – Se quejó Roman desde su asiento. Ya era el día siguiente, Haji y Rika se encontraban en Chaldea, en aquel momento estaban en la sala de inmersión junto a Mash.

\- Lo lamento, pero Arturia sí que tiene un gran apetito, tuvimos que pedir una segunda bandeja. – Comentó Haji recordando el momento. – Eso me habrá costado tres meses de mesada.

\- Pero igual valió la pena. – Complementó Rika con una sonrisa. – Mash-chan disfrutó mucho su primera experiencia en la ciudad.

\- Realmente, se los agradezco Senpais, por darme esta oportunidad. – Sonrió Mash, causando que Rika la abrazara.

\- Nada me hace más feliz que verte feliz. – Comentó ella, Fou empezó a saltar alrededor y haciendo ruidos. – Parece que Fou también quería algo de carne.

\- ¡Fou, Fou! – Empezó a chillar, causando que empezaran a reír. En ese momento empezó a sonar una alarma, Roman volteó rápidamente a su computadora.

\- Ya hay una señal urgente en la próxima singularidad, está en peligro, por lo que es momento de actuar.

Senpais. – Mash miró a ver a ambos con rostro serio, estos asintieron.

\- Que rápido llegó, pero bueno, en cuanto a salvar a la humanidad, no hay descanso. – Estiró Rika sus brazos.

\- Muy bien, estamos listos doctor. – Comentó Haji, este asintió.

\- En esta ocasión ya hay cofres para ambos, serán transportados sin ningún problema ahora. – Ambos asintieron, ya dirigiéndose a sus respectivos cofres al igual que Mash. – Ya saben qué hacer, por ahora deben encontrar la línea ley del lugar para establecer comunicación, de ahí en adelante hagan lo necesario para arreglar la singularidad. Tengan mucho cuidado y cuídense.

Los tres entraron, era extraño para ambos hermanos transportarse de esa manera. Una vez escucharon la voz que afirmaba la transportación, cerraron sus ojos, el remolino se formó frente a ellos, directo hacia la próxima aventura.

* * *

**Ey, aquí ya estamos con otro cap de este fic, como que realmente le meto ganas a este por la cantidad que me sale y si es largo jaja. Bueno, el próximo cap comenzaremos Orleans, no es que se me hayan acabado las ideas para bonding pero igual no quise poner mucha diferencia de tiempo entre ambas singularidades, puesto que igual es así en el juego. Pues bien, esperen al próximo cap para ver las sorpresas que saldrán. Saludos.**


	6. La santa quiere luchar

Rojo.

Las llamas se alzaban con furor, un grupo de gente encarecida aclamaba frente a aquel tronco ardiendo con una figura la cual estaba amarrada, esta solo podía observar con tristeza en sus ojos como aquella gente que tanto juró proteger, el país por el que luchó tan incesantemente le estaba dando la espalda en aquel momento clave de su vida, dando de todo, sudor, lagrimas, sangre, solo para poder salvar a ese país; ahora, le estaban pagando de esa forma, abandonándola a su suerte.

_"Imperdonable… es imperdonable"_

Sus pensamientos solamente estaban llenos de odio, odio hacia la gente que la dejó atrás, odio hacia aquellos con los que luchó a su lado y ahora ni la defendían, odio hacia un país que quiso entregarla por sus propios intereses… odio hacia todos aquellos que la despreciaron…

_"Muy bien… si eso es lo que quieren, acabaré con todos, este país morirá en mis manos"_

\- ¡Aaaaah! – Un hombre cayó al suelo, llevaba puesta una túnica de arzobispo, su rostro mostraba terror absoluto por la figura que tenía enfrente. – No puede ser… ¿cómo es que estás viva? Yo vi claramente como ardiste en la hoguera.

\- ¿En serio tienes tiempo para preguntar por eso? Si fuera tú, estaría rogando por mi vida. – La figura sonrió confiadamente, el arzobispo intentó levantarse para huir, pero el miedo lo tenía totalmente paralizado. - ¿Qué sucede? Te estoy dando una oportunidad para huir, aprovéchala.

\- Tu… eres un monstruo, mataste al rey y ahora vienes por mí… ¿Quieres venganza? – Al momento de escuchar la palabra, la figura sonrió macabramente.

\- Esto es más que venganza… vas a llegar a sufrir un destino mucho peor que el mío, y nadie podrá detenerme. – Sacó su espada, con intención de matar al clérigo, este se levantó ya buscando huir mientras gritaba por su vida. - ¡Demasiado tarde! – Realizó un corte limpio en la espalda del arzobispo, cayendo al suelo por el dolor, sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones. – Estúpido sirviente de dios… intenta pedir ayuda a tu señor, a ver si logra escucharte antes de que te mate.

\- ¡Por favor, no me mates, haré lo que sea, solo no lo hagas! – Empezó a rogar, la otra figura chasqueó la lengua al verlo en ese estado.

\- Realmente eres patético… ya me aburriste, así que haremos esto rápido. – Levantó el brazo, apuntando hacia el arzobispo, en ese momento se levantó una columna de fuego encima de él, los gritos agónicos del hombre se escuchaban por todo el lugar, mientras su carne era quemada viva, hasta que finalmente hubo silencio, su cadáver siguió ardiendo un poco más hasta que no quedó nada. – Finalmente se ha callado… ¡Gilles!

\- Aquí estoy mi querida. – Un hombre se acercó, llevaba puesta una túnica de color morado, con un libro en mano, lo más destacado eran los ojos saltones que tenía con un cabello totalmente desarreglado. – Veo que ya se encargó de la alimaña.

\- Fue más aburrido de lo que pensaba… pero finalmente podemos dar paso a la siguiente etapa. – Gilles empezó a levantar los brazos, mirando al cielo.

\- ¡Oh, mi querida, cuanto tiempo he esperado por este momento, por esos estúpidos del clero que te menospreciaron, finalmente tomarás venganza de forma debida!

\- Francia va a pagar por haberme abandonado… vamos a quemar este país desde sus cimientos… la santa que tanto adoraban ha muerto… a partir de ahora seré conocida como la ¡Bruja Dragón!

\- ¡Bravo, excelente! Yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, observando como finalmente actúas como debe de ser… mi querida Jeanne…

\- Es hora Gilles, vamos a destruirlo todo… ¡En nombre de Jeanne D'Arc! – Jeanne Alter se paró al frente, un aura oscura comenzó a rodearla mientras tenía una gran sonrisa malévola, ese era apenas el principio.

* * *

El transporte ocurrió sin problemas, ambos hermanos y la Shielder llegaron a un campo abierto completamente verde, el viento soplaba ligeramente dando una sensación de calma en ellos. Haji estaba acompañado por Arturia, Emiya y Medea como sus servants mientras que Rika decidió sacar a Proto Cu, Medusa y Kojiro.

\- La transportación fue un éxito. – Confirmó Mash a ambos, observando por todas partes. – parece que llegamos a un campo abierto, ahora debo enfocarme en buscar la línea ley para abrir el canal de comunicación.

\- Eso sería algo bueno, pero quizás debas echar un vistazo arriba. – Señaló Haji, la shielder obedeció, encontrando un panorama totalmente nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendió al ver el circulo de luz en el cielo, entre el resto igual hubo reacciones varias.

\- Eso no es algo que veas todos los días. – Connotó Kojiro, en el caso de ambos hermanos, ya lo sabían, pero debían de hacérselo saber a la pelimorada.

\- Deberías llamar a Roman, se morirá por saber esto. – Sugirió Rika, ella hizo caso llamando a Chaldea, ya entonces el holograma del doctor apareció frente a ellos.

\- Chicos, qué rápido llamaron, al menos eso dice que pudieron llegar a salvo. – Asintió el doctor.

\- Roman, quizás esto te interese. – Haji señaló arriba, Mash dobló el holograma para que Roman tuviera una buena vista, en ese momento sus ojos se expandieron del asombro.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso!?

\- ¿Puede analizarlo de alguna forma, doctor? – Preguntó Mash, Roman se puso serio mientras comenzaba a teclear.

\- Realmente es algo inédito, me estoy poniendo con ello ahora, quizás deba llamar a Da Vinci también, esto puede captar su interés y ayude.

\- ¿Todas las singularidades serán así? – preguntó Rika.

\- No podemos estar seguros, si es a causa de algún efecto secundario, aún nos queda por investigar, pero si hay algo seguro, como realmente es una singularidad, no algo totalmente ligado a la historia humana, eso sea un rasgo característico.

\- Esperemos que pueda encontrar más información doctor. – Señaló Mash una vez ya terminó de conectar la comunicación con la línea ley. – Ya está todo listo.

\- Excelente, muy bien chicos, ahora mismo se encuentran en el año 1431, justamente en la guerra de los cien años, ahora mismo Francia está en guerra con Inglaterra, o al menos eso es lo que dice la historia, desde que hay una señal, es que algo cambió.

\- Eso es algo averiguaremos doctor, ya le mantendremos informado de todo lo que descubramos. – Comentó Haji, haciendo que Roman asintiera.

\- Estoy contando con ustedes como masters de Chaldea, manténganse a salvo. – Cortó la comunicación, ya entonces vieron a sus servants. – Desde que estamos en esa época, no sería raro que busquemos a la figura más representativa. – Señaló Haji, Mash asintió.

\- Debería haber una ciudad cercana, ahí podríamos buscar por información y saber lo que sucede.

\- Y justamente tenemos una fuente cerca. – Rika señaló a un grupo de soldados que estaban de paso. – Haji ¿sabes hablar francés? Tal vez sea necesario.

\- No lo creo… esto es una singularidad, no debe de seguir los principios lógicos de la historia, por lo que quizás podamos comunicarnos con ellos al acercarnos.

\- ¿No se asustarán? Digo, vamos en un grupo ya bastante extraño de por sí. – Rika señaló a los servants.

\- No es que haya otra opción. – Haji se acercó junto con Mash hacia el grupo, atrayendo rápidamente la atención. - ¡Ey amigos! Estamos perdidos y necesitamos algo de ayuda, si pudieran decirnos donde…

\- ¡Enemigos! – Gritó uno de los soldados, causando que todos se pusieran en posición de batalla.

\- … Ok, eso no salió como esperaba. – El resto llegó, los servants igual estaban listos para luchar.

\- Podemos acabar con ellos si nos lo ordena. – Comentó Emiya con sus espadas, Haji ya sabía que no hay otra opción, soltando un suspiro.

\- No parecerán entender, así que debemos luchar, solo no los maten, es mejor dejarlos inconscientes.

\- No es precisamente mi estilo, pero haré lo posible. – Dijo Medea antes de empezar a disparar un rayo, el resto de servants igualmente empezó a acabar con el grupo, tanto así que Haji sintió lastima por ellos, eran simples soldados sin nada de fuerza o magia para rivalizar con un servant, no queda decir que fue cuestión de minutos para que todos estuvieran acabados.

\- (Esto dura un poco más en el juego…) – Pensó Haji con un gotón en la frente al ver los cuerpos de los soldados en el suelo, al menos uno seguía consciente.

\- Nii-san, este puede hablar. – El pelinegro se acercó con su hermana y Mash. – Ya vio que no pudo ganar, espero que ahora se digne a hablar.

\- … Ustedes… son fuertes… no pudimos hacer nada… - El soldado apenas y podía decir algo. - ¿Acaso están con la bruja dragón?

\- ¿Bruja Dragón? – Preguntó Mash.

\- … Estábamos saliendo de un fuerte que no está muy lejos de aquí… si siguen ese camino, deberán llegar… - Señaló con su mano a la izquierda, Mash asintió, ya dejando al soldado recostado antes de que se desmayara.

\- Así que ya tenemos un destino. – Comentó Rika, con eso todos se pusieron en camino. – Es bueno que no sea necesario conocer el idioma para comunicarnos.

\- Igual, si era necesario, podíamos contar con Archer ¿Acaso sabes francés? – Preguntó Haji a Emiya.

\- Durante mis constantes viajes en vida tuve que recorrer varios países, y en ocasiones el idioma fue una barrera que superé aprendiendo a comunicarme. – Comentó el Archer moreno con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Mash-chan? ¿Puedes hablar? – preguntó Rika a la shielder, esta se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- Bueno… Bonjour Monsieur, pero que rico Baguette tiene ahí, ¿le gustaría de mi Croissant? – Habló intentando imitar el acento francés, aquello causó un ambiente raro entre todos. – Lo sé… soy mala. – Ya dijo con un gotón en la frente, Rika le palmeó el hombro.

\- Al menos lo intentaste.

\- Nos estamos acercando. – Señaló Haji, al frente se observaba un fuerte, el mismo que el soldado había dicho, pero las condiciones en las que estaba no eran buenas, cosa que les sorprendió. – Se ve muy dañado para que haya pasado la guerra.

\- Bueno, algo debió suceder aquí para el lugar terminara de esa forma.

\- ¡Cuidado, enemigos! – Un soldado salió de repente, apuntando a los recién llegados con su arma.

\- ¡Espere, no somos enemigos, solo estamos de paso! – Gritó Haji para detenerlo, tuvo efecto cuando el soldado se calmó.

\- Así que no son enemigos… es un alivio… después de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- ¿Qué acaso la guerra no había terminado? Se supone que Charles VII había firmado la paz con Inglaterra.

\- ¿Acaso no lo saben? – Preguntó el soldado confundido. – El rey ha muerto, fue asesinado, quemado vivo por las flamas de la bruja.

\- ¿Flamas de la bruja? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Así es, la responsable fue Jeanne D'Arc, regresó de la muerte y ahora se llama la bruja dragón, vino para vengarse de Francia. – Comentó el soldado con miedo.

\- ¿Puede haber regresado de la muerte? – Preguntó Mash, en ese momento Roman apareció en el holograma.

\- Históricamente, en esa época ella debería estar muerta, fue quemada en la hoguera por los católicos ingleses. No es posible que alguien pueda revivir.

\- Fue posible, y está muy enfadada porque la abandonamos, ahora nos matara a todos. – Ya el soldado perdió la calma, regresando al fuerte.

\- Bueno, parece que las cosas se han puesto algo raras. – Comentó el doctor. – Y para rematar, detectó señales enemigas cerca de ustedes.

\- Así es, masters, debemos luchar. – Anunció Mash, en ese momento vieron esqueletos moverse con lanzas y espadas.

\- Todo suyo. – Anunció Rika, los servants empezaron a luchar contra ellos, una batalla que nuevamente duró un par de minutos.

\- Maldición, estos enemigos no son nada ¿No hay alguien más poderoso master? – preguntó Proto Cu, Rika solamente levantó los hombros.

\- Gracias por encargarse de los enemigos. – Otro soldado salió para agradecerles.

\- No fue nada, ahora, respecto a Jeanne D'Arc ¿ella realmente revivió? – preguntó Mash, el soldado asintió.

\- Es la real, lo sé porque la vi con mis propios ojos, puede que su color piel haya cambiado un poco y lleve una armadura negra, pero estoy seguro de que es ella.

\- Esto realmente genera una discrepancia histórica… - Comentó Roman, en ese momento miró al monitor. – Se acercan más enemigos.

Escucharon un rugido a la lejanía, viendo como criaturas se acercaban volando hacia el fuerte, el soldado empezó a temblar.

\- Ahí vienen… son las criaturas de la bruja, vienen a comernos.

\- Acaso esos son… - Comentó Medea.

\- Wyverns… - Completó Arturia.

\- Eso debería ser imposible, no deberían existir Wyverns en la Francia del siglo 15. – Comentó Roman bastante sorprendido.

\- Ya ve doctor, estamos en una singularidad, la lógica no parece aplicar en este sitio. – Respondió Rika.

\- ¡No se preocupen, yo los acabaré! – Escucharon una voz ajena, una chica rubia con ropaje morado y armadura se acercó, portando una bandera la cual usaba como arma.

\- Ella es… - Mash estaba sorprendida, ambos hermanos la reconocieron. – Una servant.

\- Parece que encontramos a la persona que buscábamos. – Comentó Haji, en eso vieron que un aura negra la rodeaba. – parece que está infectada igual.

\- Al menos está enfocada en detener a los Wyverns, deberíamos ayudar. – Rika miró a ver a sus servants al igual que Haji. - ¡Detengan a esos dragones!

Los servants fueron rápidamente a luchar, los dragones se acercaron volando a gran velocidad. Arturia se acercó a uno que volaba directo a chocar contra las paredes del fuerte, con Excalibur logró cortar justamente su cabeza.

Emiya empezó a disparar los proyectiles que creaba, derribando a varios de los dragones que se precipitaban al suelo, Medea hacía lo mismo lanzando sus hechizos de fuego, quemando a las criaturas.

\- Sean bonitas y quédense quietas. – Comentó la caster con tono burlón. Proto Cu atravesaba en el abdomen a varios de los Wyverns, causando que murieran al instante, Medusa por su parte enrollaba su cadena en los cuellos de algunos wyverns y se ponía encima para apuñalar con la punta en sus cabezas y cayeran, Kojiro se encargaba de cortar varias criaturas a una gran velocidad.

\- Al parecer los wyverns son solo golondrinas de mayor tamaño.

Jeanne se encontraba golpeando uno de ellos con su estandarte, derribándolo para después, en ese momento no se dio cuenta que uno estaba yendo por su izquierda, cuando se dio la vuelta, Arturia ya la había alcanzado, cortando a la mitad al wyvern.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la saber, Jeanne le vio con desconfianza antes de continuar luchando, dejando a Arturia en el aire. – No parece que tienda a razones…

La pelea continuó, las criaturas poco a poco comenzaron a disminuir sus números, Jeanne se encargó de los últimos, con su estandarte, atravesó la cabeza de uno, cuando otro se acercaba a ella, se dio la vuelta, golpeándolo con la parte posterior, esto causó que la criatura perdiera estabilidad, algo que aprovechó para clavarle la punta en el ojo, el wyvern soltó un rugido antes de caer muerto. Todas las criaturas fueron derrotadas, Haji y Rika se acercaron a sus servants.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, lo hicieron excelente! – Exclamó la pelinaranja con alegría, ya entonces vieron a Jeanne que estaba respirando agitadamente.

\- ¿Puedes pararte? Quisimos ayudarte después de ver como ibas a atacar. – Haji quiso hablar con ella, en ese momento la Ruler intentó atacarle, Mash logró meterse a tiempo para bloquear el ataque.

\- Ustedes… ¿están con el enemigo? Si es así, deberé acabarlos a todos. – Anunció Jeanne con enojo, el aura negra a su alrededor empezó a intensificarse.

\- Parece que primero deberemos derrotarla. – Rika dio un paso al frente. – Nii-san ¿podrías dejármela? Tú ya tienes un cinco estrellas, yo igual quiero la mía.

\- … Muy bien, adelante. – Rika sonrió, en ese momento vio a sus servants.

\- No podemos dejar que se mueva mucho, Rider, intenta inmovilizarla lo más que puedas, Lancer, Assassin, ustedes ataquen cuando vean que tiene aberturas.

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamaron los tres. La Rider se quitó el antifaz que cubría sus ojos; con su celular en mano, Rika activó la skill "Mystic Eyes" para petrificar a Jeanne, teniendo efecto, la ruler sintió como su cuerpo se quedó tenso, momento que aprovecharon proto Cu y Kojiro para empezar a atacar, Jeanne no podía hacer mucho en ese estado mientras recibía los ataques, sumando que tenía poca energía, no lograba hacer mucho para defenderse, cayendo rápidamente.

\- Maldición… no tengo mucha fuerza… - Rika se acercó a ella.

\- Muy bien Jeanne, necesitamos tu presencia aquí, por lo que no puedes irte aún. – Procedió a iniciar la captura, con la luz cubriendo a Jeanne, el miasma oscuro desapareció.

\- Hasta aquí… he llegado… - Y desapareció, captura exitosa para la pelinaranja.

\- Y aquí tengo a Ruler. – Anunció Rika haciendo señal de victoria con los dedos.

\- Muy bien, ahora ya podrías sacarla que debemos hablar con ella. – Comentó Haji, Rika obedeció, apretando el icono de Jeanne en la pantalla, la rubia francesa apareció ante ellos.

\- Servant Ruler, mi nombre es Jeanne D'Arc, un gusto conocerle master. – Anunció ella con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Jeanne-san, te llamamos por la situación actual en Francia. – Roman apareció en el holograma.

\- Ella ha estado luchando por lo que debe saber lo que sucede aquí ¿no es así? – Preguntó el doctor, la santa asintió.

\- Así es, de alguna forma fui invocada aquí como Ruler y me enteré acerca de aquello de la bruja dragón y que yo lo soy, me tomó por sorpresa, pero quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

\- Estamos aquí para ayudar, somos de Chaldea, una organización que busca arreglar el problema de esta era, estabas bajo algun tipo de trance por lo que tuvimos que derrotarte y mi hermana aquí te invocó de nuevo. – Señaló a Rika el pelinegro.

\- Ya veo… sentía algo extraño en mi cuerpo, se movía solo y mi mente solo estaba enfocada en pelear, le agradezco que me hayan salvado. – Jeanne hizo una reverencia.

\- Es nuestra misión después de todo, por ahora deberíamos irnos, el fuerte que buscamos no debe estar lejos.

\- Es verdad, yo les llevaré a donde está, síganme. – Anunció Jeanne, el grupo comenzó a seguirla.

* * *

El grupo pudo descansar después de haber acabado con una manada de criaturas que les había atacado, Mash se encargó de preparar unos asientos para ambos masters, Medusa empezó a hacer vigilancia junto con Kojiro y Emiya, el resto de servants se mantuvo al lado de ambos hermanos.

\- Aquí no deberíamos tener problemas de que nos ataquen. – Jeanne finalmente pudo relajarse. Así que son masters, veo que incluso en esta época hay guerras del santo grial si fue invocada.

\- No es realmente una guerra. – Comentó Haji. – Ya debes haberte fijado, pero tenemos una gran cantidad de servants con nosotros.

\- Yo realmente no soy una servant como tal, en realidad soy una demi-servant. – Anunció Mash, Jeanne mostró un rostro de asombro.

\- ¿En serio? Quizás debieron haber dicho eso antes, ya decía que me faltaba mucha información de la guerra, además de que no tengo en su totalidad mis hechizos anti-servant, quizás por esa razón de que no es una guerra autentica.

\- Tampoco es que llegue a ser muy necesario, hay otras razones por la que esto está ocurriendo. – Comentó Haji. – Al menos tienes suerte de que se esté llevando en Francia.

\- Es verdad. - Jeanne sonrió. – Me siento alegre de estar en mi tierra natal, conozco el terreno y puedo guiarlos sin ningún problema.

\- Ahora… respecto a esta bruja dragón ¿sabes algo? Dijeron que fue Jeanne D'Arc la responsable del ataque. – Preguntó Mash.

\- En realidad… solo pasaron unas cuantas horas de que aparecí en este lugar como servant, por lo que no tengo mucha información, solo llegué a escuchar de que hay otra Jeanne D'Arc, aquella a la que llaman la bruja dragón, asesinó al rey y causó una carnicería en Orleans.

\- ¿Realmente pueden existir dos Jeannens en un mismo sitio? – preguntó Mash, Roman apareció para aclarar la cuestión.

\- Tenemos documentos que señalan existencia de guerras con servants duplicados, por lo que es una posibilidad, tenemos la seguridad de que una Jeanne D'Arc apareció y asesinó al rey Charles VII, ocupando Orleans como su base.

\- Eso significa que tenemos que ir ahí para averiguar la verdad ¿no? – preguntó Rika, el doctor asintió.

\- Esta época es decisiva para la humanidad. Francia fue el primer país es declarar la igualdad de derecho y libertad, eliminar esa proclamación de la historia tendría severos efectos en la humanidad.

\- ¡¿Quién dijo eso!? ¿De donde habla? – Empezó a ver Jeanne a todos, Roman se presentó.

\- Lo lamento señora Santa Jeanne D'Arc, soy el doctor Romani Archaman, sirvo de apoyo y muchas funciones más aquí en Chaldea, sobre todo para favorecer a los masters.

\- Ya veo, mucho gusto Roman, me alegra ver gente tan soñadora y trabajadora.

\- Ya veo… se lo agradezco señorita santa, aunque me sienta derrotado… - un gotón apareció en al frente del doctor.

\- Nuestro trabajo es la corrección de la historia, en nombre de Chaldea buscamos arreglar estas singularidades y encarrilar la historia en su curso correcto. – Complementó Mash, con eso Jeanne pareció entender.

\- Ya veo, muchas gracias por la explicación…

\- Mash, Mash Kyrielight.

\- Entendido, gusto conocerte Mash Kyrielight. – Hizo una reverencia la ruler. – Si tienen un trabajo bastante grande, supongo que lo mío ha de ser menor.

\- No es cierto, lo que sucede en Orleans es igual de importante. – Buscó replicar la shielder.

\- No es eso, está el hecho de que otra Jeanne apareció y ocupó Orleans, esos wyverns también…

\- No deberían existir en esta época, y que te hayan llamado bruja dragón apenas te vieron.

\- Es cierto… no cabe duda de que fui yo la responsable… - Jeanne bajó la mirada, Rika puso su mano en el hombro de la ruler, mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, aunque sea Jeanne, no quiere decir que seas tú, estás aquí con nosotros, vas a luchar para salvar a tu pueblo ¿no?

\- … Es verdad, me gustaría conocer a esta Jeanne, para así poder hablar y saber lo que piensa. – Ya se levantó con algo más de ánimos, Rika sonrió.

\- Ya ves que no es una guerra normal, hay más servants de los invocados y hay muchas cosas sin aclarar. – Comentó Roman.

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que harás? – Preguntó la shielder, Jeanne asintió con un rostro decidido.

\- Debo ir a Orleans, acabar con esta Jeanne D'Arc que está ocupando mi lugar y liberar a la ciudad, después de todo sigo amando a este país y su gente, aunque haya sucedido aquello. – Todos sonrieron.

\- Así que no hay duda, compartimos el mismo objetivo después de todo. – Asintió Haji. – Así que esto es lo que haremos, todos trabajaremos juntos para poder reparar esta singularidad, lo juramos.

\- Bien, muchas gracias. – Sonrió Jeanne, teniendo a la santa de su lado, ya prepararían el siguiente curso de acción, iban a liberar Orleans y acabar con los planes de la otra Jeanne.

* * *

**A las últimas como que casi sigo lo del juego, ya en el próximo cap no será tanto así más que solo el desarrollo de los hechos, pero ya habrá un poco más de libertad para lo que sigue, ya en el siguiente cap veremos a otros servants y todo, esperenlo. Saludos.**


	7. Similitudes muy distintas

El grupo de masters y servants estaban en camino hacia La Charite, el lugar donde Jeanne tenía pensado ir para descubrir la verdad acerca de la bruja dragón, para ella y el resto, el que haya otra Jeanne en existencia era un gran misterio, por lo que debían de averiguar más acerca de ella y una forma de lograr limpiar el nombre de la verdadera Jeanne.

\- Así que… esto ya no es como lo conozco ¿cierto? – preguntó la ruler, ambos hermanos asintieron.

\- Desde que vimos esos wyverns, ya es totalmente otra cosa, históricamente, los ingleses son los que planearon la invasión a Francia con tal de conquistarla, esta época realmente demostró que ellos son muy avaros… sin ofender Saber. – Se refirió Rika a Arturia, esta negó con la cabeza.

\- No importa Rika, aunque provengamos de la misma tierra, lo que mi gente ha hecho después de mi muerte no es algo que pueda controlar o que me ofenda. – Comentó la rubia de forma tranquila.

\- Ya me había preguntado que te lo tomaras con calma al saber la verdad. – Se sorprendió un poco Haji, Arturia sonrió suavemente.

\- Aunque, como rey, amo a mi gente y realmente deseo lo mejor para ellos, también puedo entender que la gente tiene maldad y avaricia escondida en sus corazones, aunque en el pasado me negué a verlo, ahora ya lo acepto totalmente. – Haji sonrió con la declaración de su servant.

\- Aunque peleé por Francia para protegerla, igual tuve en mente que no todos los ingleses eran malos, al menos me alegra ver que uno de sus reyes anteriores sea de esa forma. – Sonrió Jeanne.

\- Todos aquí somos un equipo, nos cuidaremos las espaldas en todo momento y formar mejores relaciones entre todos es uno de nuestros objetivos, mientras mejor nos llevemos, mejor rendimiento tendremos en las batallas. – Declaró Haji, los servants asintieron. En ese momento algo empezó a moverse en la blusa de Rika.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Algo quiso salir en ese momento, una figura saltó de adentro para aterrizar encima de la cabeza de la pelinaranja. – Oh Fou, ahí estás.

\- ¡Fou!

\- ¿Cómo se habrá colado con nosotros? – preguntó Mash.

\- Es uno de los mayores misterios que hay en la vida. – Comentó Haji.

\- Con razón sentía un poco más grande esa parte. – Comentó Rika viendo a su pecho.

\- Tampoco es como si tuvieras bastante ahí. – Ese comentario de Haji no pasó por alto cuando el puño de su hermana conectó en su rostro, siendo mandado a volar unos metros.

\- ¡Perdóname por ser de tamaño modesto, hermano pervertido! – Exclamó Rika con enojo, sacando la risa de algunos servants.

\- Maldición Rika… se supone que no debes golpear a una persona con lentes, casi me los rompes. – Se aseguró de que sus lentes no estuvieran dañados.

\- Te lo mereces. – Le sacó la lengua la pelinaranja.

\- Son un grupo interesante, pero se llevan bastante bien. – Comentó Jeanne con una sonrisa.

\- Desde el inicio vi a los Senpais como personas confiables, no son magos como tal, pero aprenden rápido para ser masters. – Mash tenía una sonrisa suave al decir eso, Jeanne asintió.

\- Me alegra que forme parte de ustedes… - Poco a poco la sonrisa de Jeanne se fue borrando. La shielder la observó con algo de curiosidad.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Jeanne?

\- … No dejo de pensar acerca de esta otra yo que ha aparecido, suponiendo que somos la misma persona, el hecho de controlar a wyverns y atacar a personas, a nuestra gente… me gustaría poder cruzar palabras con ella para saber la verdad.

\- Es algo que averiguaremos pronto, y si hay enemigos que ataquen a gente inocente, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. – Anunció Mash de forma segura, Jeanne volvió a sonreír.

\- Es cierto… estoy algo desconcertada por todo esto, pero igualmente debo pelear, para proteger a Francia una vez más.

\- Veo que se están llevando bastante bien. – Comentó Roman apareciendo en el holograma. – Quisiera dejarlos así un poco más, pero hay problemas, hemos detectado un servant justamente cerca, en La Charite, donde piensan ir. – Aquello causó que Jeanne tragara saliva.

\- Esto no puede ser bueno ¿verdad? – Comentó Mash, el doctor siguió monitoreando la situación.

\- La señal se aleja… y desapareció…

\- Master, debe ver esto. – Anunció Medea la cual se elevó en el cielo, Fou igualmente comenzó a chillar mientras buscaba un sitio alto.

\- ¿Qué sucede Fou? – Preguntó Mash, fue entonces que todos vieron al frente.

\- No puede ser… - Exclamó Jeanne con pánico, la ciudad estaba totalmente en llamas, al ruler solo podía ver el fuego avivar en los edificios de aquella ciudad.

\- ¡Doctor, puede encontrar vida ahí! – Exclamó Mash con prisa.

\- Eso hago… nada, no encuentro señales… - La ruler cayó de rodillas en el suelo, teniendo una expresión de dolor, ambos hermanos sabían que ese pueblo era donde ella nació y se crió, y verlo destruido.

\- Jeanne-san… - Rika se sentía triste por la ruler, nadie quisiera perder su lugar de origen.

\- Yo… no pude hacer nada… toda la gente por la que luché, tanto me esforcé para salvar… está muerta… - La rubia se sentía con ganas de llorar, por detrás nadie dijo nada, Arturia apretó el puño.

\- Saber… - Haji miró a su servant.

\- Conozco el dolor de perder a tu pueblo… lo mismo me pasó cuando Camelot cayó en la ruina, esa sensación de impotencia de no haber protegido nada… no es algo que cualquier pueda lidiar. – Arturia mostraba una expresión de dolor. Rika se agachó a la altura de Jeanne para consolarla.

\- Master… soy una inútil… para qué luché sin descanso, arriesgué mi vida y me sacrifiqué por mi pueblo… por la gente que creía en mí, si al final iba a terminar de esta forma… solo soy una campesina que alentó a otros a luchar y proteger y yo ni siquiera pude rescatar a un solo pueblo… no sirvo para nada.

\- ¡Jeanne-san, no caigas en la desesperación! – le gritó la pelinaranja. – Tu pelea no fue en vano, les diste esperanza a las personas cuando más la necesitaba, los incitaste a luchar cuando no podían, tú fuiste una santa porque la gente puso su confianza en ti, si te lamentas de esta forma, estarías pisoteando todo eso, el trabajo de la gente que murió luchando bajo tu causa ¿quieres eso?

\- … No quiero eso… - Rika sonrió.

\- Entonces sabes lo que debes de hacer… levántate. – Rika le dio la mano a Jeanne para ayudarla a levantarse, por unos momentos la ruler estaba algo sorprendida, ya entonces sonrió, aceptando la ayuda.

\- Lo siento master… dejé que mi angustia me controlara por un momento, prometo que nunca más volverá a pasar.

\- Con tal de que seas feliz, haré todo lo posible. – Anunció Rika con una sonrisa. En ese momento vieron como cadáveres carbonizados empezaron a levantarse de los escombros.

\- ¿Zombies? Un momento, que está pasando. – Preguntó Mash sorprendida.

\- Parece que usaron necromancia en ellos, aunque no siento la presencia de quien realizó el conjuro. – Anunció Medea con rostro serio.

\- ¿Es el servant que se alejó? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Es lo más seguro. – Comentó Haji. – Pero luego nos pondremos a pensar en ello, tenemos que acabar con esos zombies. – Los servants entonces fueron a pelear para acabarlos, Jeanne por un momento mostró un rostro decidido.

\- Jeanne-san. – La ruler miró a ver a su master. – Ellos quizás fueron tu pueblo, pero ya no son como los conocías, no puedes dejarlos de esa forma, deben de descansar.

\- Es cierto… voy a pelear. – Jeanne puso rostro serio, lanzándose al combate.

Arturia empezó a cortar los cadáveres a la mitad, lo bueno es que no eran muy fuertes ni resistentes, solamente los superaban en número. Cuando uno quiso atacar por la espalda a la saber, Jeanne llegó, empalando su estandarte en el cráneo de aquel zombie.

\- Gracias por la ayuda. – Sonrió Arturia. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Mejor que nunca, no permitiré que deshonren de esa forma a la gente por la que luché. – Anunció de forma segura, la saber asintió, volviendo al ataque.

\- ¡Vengan todos los que puedan, los acabaré yo mismo! – gritó Proto Cu mientras varios zombies iban hacia él. Empezaba a atravesar sus cráneos y torsos con Gae Bolg con una seguridad y sonrisa en su rostro, bastante confiado de que no lo atacarían. – Los muertos vivientes que mi maestra me ponía de prueba son mucho más duros que estos sacos de gelatina.

\- Hablas demasiado. – Comentó Emiya a su lado, arrojando sus espadas, cortando varias cabezas durante su trayectoria antes de regresar a las manos del Archer. – El exceso de confianza es peligroso. – Proto Cu soltó un bufido.

\- No es que necesite de tus consejos Archer, me las puedo arreglar muy bien aquí. – Comentó antes de continuar luchando, Emiya solo se encogió de hombros.

\- No importa la forma en la que venga, sigue siendo el mismo perro salvaje.

En ese momento escucharon rugidos, Haji y Rika pudieron reconocer como Wyverns se estaban acercando justo hacia donde estaban.

\- Por si fuera poco, ahora los zombies no son nuestra única preocupación.

\- No podría estar muy seguro. – Haji señaló a como las criaturas estaban empezando a devorar los cadáveres, una situación que los sorprendió.

\- ¿Se los están comiendo? – preguntó Mash asombrada.

\- Es impresionante pero no es momento de distraernos, debemos continuar la batalla – Anunció Jeanne mientras seguía con el ataque. Haji y Rika miraron a Medusa y Medea respectivamente.

\- ¡Caster, derribalos mientras estén en el aire! – Gritó el pelinegro, Medea asintió.

\- ¡Rider, hay que paralizarlos para que no hagan más! – Rika activó la skill de "**Mystic Eyes**" La pelimorada ya se había retirado el antifaz.

\- Ustedes criaturas perjudican a mi master, acabaré con ustedes. – Anunció Medusa mientras sus ojos brillaban, un par de wyverns frente a ella se quedaron estáticos de repente, cayendo al suelo al no poder mover sus alas. Ese momento fue aprovechado por ella para apuñalar con el filo de su arma justo en las cabezas de las criaturas. – Perezcan.

\- Eso no estuvo nada mal. – Comentó Medea, lanzando rayos de hechizos a Wyverns que intentaban atacarla en el aire. Con uno que quiso atacarla con sus fauces, Medea le lanzó un conjuro con el cual un aura negra comenzó a envolverlo, en ese momento la criatura comenzó a rugir de dolor mientras sus escamas se caían, empezando a quedar totalmente en musculo y hueso, continuando con el derretimiento hasta no quedar en nada. – No es de mis hechizos favoritos, pero es mejor que nada.

\- Ya no quedan muchos enemigos, el área estará despejada pronto. – Anunció Mash golpeando a un wyvern con su escudo, Jeanne llegó a apoyarla con una estocada en el abdomen de la criatura, atravesándola. – Gracias Jeanne. – la ruler sonrió.

Finalmente lograron eliminar al último de los dragones, acabando con todos los enemigos, aunque al final todo el pueblo quedó en ruinas, la gente muerta y solo con cadáveres de zombies y wyverns.

\- Hemos terminado master. – Anunció Proto Cu, Rika asintió.

\- Lo hicieron bien todos… Jeanne ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó a la ruler, esta puso una sonrisa suave.

\- Si… solamente un poco preocupada, si esto realmente fue obra de la otra yo… entonces es como si yo misma lo hubiera hecho, no logró sacar ese pensamiento.

\- No fuiste tú, como ya dijimos antes, tú estás aquí con nosotros, ella es otra persona, no son necesariamente la misma.

\- … Es verdad, no sé por qué pensaba en ello. Solamente algo me tiene confundida… por qué ella tendrá tanto odio como para estar atacando a su propio país, matar a la gente que ella misma defendió con todo su ser… aunque seamos la misma persona, somos más diferentes de lo que pensábamos, me gustaría poder hablar con ella… sé que es una tontería, pero tal vez podamos entendernos.

\- No es un mal pensamiento. – Sonrió Rika observando a la ruler. – En realidad tienes buenas intenciones, eres toda una santa. – Ante aquel comentario Jeanne no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco, sus mejillas se pintaron de carmesí.

\- Tenemos problemas – El doctor apareció de repente. – Los servants que se habían ido han dado vuelta de repente, están regresando justo donde están.

\- ¿Es en serio doctor? – Preguntó Mash, Roman pudo confirmarlo.

\- Debieron darse cuenta de que están ahí y están yendo muy velozmente… son cinco además, eso parece malo.

\- Entonces debemos ponernos alerta – Haji miró a sus servants, estos sabían qué hacer.

\- Normalmente sugeriría la retirada, no conocemos mucho acerca de estos oponentes, estarían enfrentando algo a ciegas. – Comentó el doctor.

\- Justamente por eso debemos encararlos, si los vemos de frente, sabremos cómo actuar frente a ellos. – Rika aseguró con una sonrisa, la señal se fue haciendo más cercana, tanto que los servants podían sentirlo.

\- Eso era lo que pensaba master. – Jeanne miró de frente manteniendo su seriedad. – No me moveré de aquí hasta saber cuáles son sus intenciones, es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar.

\- Rayos, por qué tienen que ser tan tercas. – El doctor se sujetaba la cabeza, Haji se encogió de hombros.

\- Así es mi hermana, cuando decide algo, lo hará.

\- Hay muchas mujeres problemáticas ¿no? – Emiya puso su mano en el hombro de Haji, los dos soltaron un suspiro.

\- Ya están a pocos metros de ustedes. – Anunció Roman. En ese momento cinco figuras aparecieron ante ellos, aterrizando de wyverns que montaban, el grupo pudo observarlos bien. Primero estaba una mujer de cabellos grises y vestido de color vino, llevaba una máscara que cubría sus ojos y portaba una especie de ataúd en su espalda; a su lado se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, cabello largo y barba, llevaba una lanza sobre su mano derecha; después se presentó una mujer de cabellos morados, llevaba puesto un leotardo que acentuaba bastante su figura y un bastón; la siguiente persona era una que llevaba un traje de caballero, rubio y con sombrero, portando un estoque, por su apariencia no podía diferenciarse si era chico o chica; al final apareció la última figura, Jeanne la observó con asombro, era su viva imagen, mismo rostro, cabello y facciones, la única diferencia era su tono de piel, más pálido y que su ropaje era negro.

\- … Esto ciertamente es una situación interesante. – Comentó la Jeanne de negro. – No es algo que pudiera haber previsto, pensar que tendría a esta versión de mi persona, débil, inocente, una ingenua que luchó por personas que la despreciaron, realmente me hace reír y sentir lastima.

\- Tu… - Jeanne gruñía por lo bajo observando a la otra Jeanne, esta mantenía una sonrisa burlona al ver a la ruler.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir? Veo que realmente te asombra tenerme enfrente, Gilles, esto realmente es algo que debes de ver… es cierto, no lo traje conmigo, bueno, no importa, tampoco es como si lo necesitara para poder acabar con todos ustedes.

\- Solo déjame preguntarte algo. – Empezó a hablar la Ruler sin apartar la mirada. – Tu… ¿realmente puedes decir que eres Jeanne D'Arc. – En ese momento la otra Jeanne soltó una risa irónica.

\- Pero que estupideces dices… es obvio, soy Jeanne D'Arc, la santa que salvó a Francia.

\- ¡Entonces! Si realmente eres la santa ¿por cuál motivo has atacado este pueblo? Si eres yo ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para cometer tales actos crueles?

\- … Realmente eres una idiota… - Murmuró Jeanne Alter desde lo bajo. – Debería ser obvio, mis deseos son los de destruir Francia, acabar con un país tan podrido como este es la mejor forma de salvarlo, esta gente no tiene salvación, por eso lo mejor que se puede hacer por ellos es terminar con sus miserables vidas.

\- ¿Acaso estás consciente de lo que dices? – Preguntó Jeanne, sintiendo como la ira aumentaba dentro de ella.

\- Estoy más consciente que antes, finalmente he entendido que todo lo que hice fue en vano, toda esta gente no movió ni un solo dedo para salvarnos, dejaron que muriera, sufriera ahogada en esas llamas ardientes, nunca antes me había sentido tan traicionada en toda mi vida, por eso nunca más volveré a vivir algo así, lo destruiré todo para que no suceda… y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Realmente sientes que valió la pena salvar a toda esta gente? Después de que nos dejaron morir ¿en serio eres tan ingenua para seguir creyendo en la gente que te abandonó?

\- … - Jeanne no sabía que responder, no quería admitirlo, pero sonaba bastante convincente, tenía un sentido retorcido para ver las cosas, más tampoco podía refutarla en nada.

\- Eso responde mi pregunta. Dejé de escuchar la voz de dios, eso solamente significa que ha abandonado esta tierra, nos abandonó a todos, así que yo misma cumpliré con el deber que dejó atrás, transformaré esta tierra en un sitio desértico, donde no haya una sola alma, solo así, Francia finalmente será hermosa, como debió de ser. Ese es mi concepto de salvación, lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio. – El hecho de que lo dijera con tanta seguridad y firmeza era algo digno de admirar, pero igual solamente se podía decir algo ante eso.

\- … Estás enferma… - Murmuró la ruler por lo bajo, causando que Jeanne Alter sonriera.

\- Si estar enferma es haberme dado cuenta de la verdad, entonces no me importa. Te rehúsas a ver la realidad frente a tus ojos, estás tan cegada por la falsa bondad de la gente que no llegas a ver más allá de tus propias narices, creyendo que realmente hay gente buena en el mundo… tal pensamiento es suficiente para hacerme vomitar. Por eso las dos somos distintas aunque compartamos el mismo nombre… tu eres Ruler, eso es sinónimo de debilidad, por eso yo soy algo que sobrepasa más allá de todo… tengo el poder para acabar con lo que tenga en mi camino.

\- No puede ser posible de un caso en el que un espíritu heroico pueda tener otra clase además de la que ya está asignada. – Comentó Roman, Jeanne le observó, entonces endureció su mirada, el doctor observó como el panel frente a él comenzó a incendiarse. - ¡Que rayos! Está en llamas, ella quemó mi panel.

\- Tengo la fuerza absoluta para destruirlos… mi nombre Jeanne D'Arc, Avenger. – Un miasma oscuro cubría a Jeanne Alter, ambos hermanos lo observaron. – Ya no vale la pena seguir hablando con ustedes, Berserker Lancer, Berserker Assassin, acaben con ellos, hagan que sufran el mayor tiempo posible. – Ante ello, el hombre de larga cabellera y la mujer del antifaz dieron paso al frente.

\- Excelente, finalmente podré disfrutar de su sangre. – Anunció el lancer, la Assassin la detuvo.

\- Un momento lancer, yo debería tener su sangre, después de todo el néctar fresco de una joven es necesario para que me mantenga hermosa.

\- Supongo que no puedo hacer nada… entonces me quedaré con sus almas, eso no debe molestarte.

\- Me parece perfecto, nadie puede ser más hermosa que yo, por eso me bañaré en la sangre de estas hermosas doncellas, lo necesito para poder vivir. – Los dos se pusieron en posición para pelear, igualmente los demás servants de ambos hermanos.

\- Masters, no podemos dejar que nos ataquen. – Anunció Mash, ambos asintieron. En ese momento el Berserker Lancer atacó con un fuerte golpe de su lanza, Mash apenas pudo detenerlo. - ¡Hnnngh!

\- ¡No atacarán nada! – Proto Cu se lanzó contra el Lancer, chocando ambas lanzas, Medusa lo interceptó lanzando su cadena para clavar la punta de la hoja afilada, El Lancer actuó rápidamente al alejarse, solo para que Kojiro le espere con un corte vertical, de igual forma no tomó bastante efecto cuando el Lancer previó el ataque, defendiendo su espalda con la lanza sin darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo? – Exclamó sorprendido el Assassin samurái, Berserker lancer lo alejó con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar, Proto Cu nuevamente comenzó a atacar.

Por su parte, la Berserker Assassin comenzó a atacar usando el gran ataúd que llevaba en su espalda, manejándolo tan magistralmente como si fuera una pluma, queriendo golpear a Jeanne, Arturia no iba a permitirlo, haciendo que Excalibur chocara contra el artefacto metálico.

\- Estás mal si crees que usarás nuestra sangre para tus motivos locos. – Exclamó la saber rubia, su contrincante sonrió.

\- Realmente eres hermosa… con gusto reclamaré tu sangre una vez termine con esa santa.

Emiya creó un proyectil, listo para disparar hacia la Assassin mientras estuviera ocupada, pero esta mantuvo sus sentidos agudos, desviando su ataúd para cubrirse del ataque, Emiya no se inmutó a pesar de ello. Ahora Medea empezó a atacar lanzando varios conjuros contra ella, la Assassin se movía bastante ligera a pesar del peso que llevaba, en ese momento Jeanne llegó para golpearla con su estandarte en el costado, causando que el enemigo soltara un rugido de dolor.

\- Rayos. – Tuvo que retroceder para no recibir más daño. Por el otro lado, Proto Cu y el Berserker lancer continuaban en su enfrentamiento con distintos choques, las lanzas se repelían mutuamente sin que pudieran acertar a su objetivo.

\- ¿Realmente te haces llamar lancer? Me das risa con tus habilidades. – Se burló el Berserker lancer, solo avivando la furia de Proto Cu.

\- Hablas demasiado para ser un anciano, cierra esa boca y retírate. – Comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, empezando a causarle problemas, justamente se encontraba distraído, momento que aprovecharon Kojiro y Medusa para atacar a sus espaldas, sus armas conocieron la piel del Lancer la cual rasgó, sacando sangre.

\- ¡Aargh! – Debido a ello tuvo que retroceder mientras repelía a Proto Cu. Ambos servants Berserker se reunieron.

\- No puede ser que tenga dificultades para acabar con estos servants. – Exclamó la Berserker Assassin con asombro.

\- No puede ser que los hayamos subestimado. – El Lancer se sentía resentido por el ataque.

\- Parece que tus habilidades han mermado un poco ¿no es así Drácula? – Comentó la Assassin, sacando una expresión de asombro en Mash.

\- ¿Drácula? Eso quiere decir.

\- Aquí lo tengo, Vlad III, conocido como el empalador, es el héroe más conocido de la cultura romana. – Informó Roman, causando que el lancer soltara un chasquido.

\- Has arruinado la sorpresa al revelar mi verdadero nombre.

\- Eso no importa ahora, igual yo no le doy importancia que lo sepan, después de todo se me ha definido por haber causado actos crueles, bañarme en la sangre de hermosas señoritas para llegar a conservar mi belleza, actos que sobrepasan la historia.

\- A pesar de ello acabaste bastante mal, al final el destino te jugó la contra, Elizabeth Bathory, o también conocida como Carmilla.

\- Masters, esto es malo, Elizabeth Bathory es conocida por haber asesinado a cientos de chicas vírgenes y bañarse con su sangre, ella creía que haciendo eso podría mantener su juventud, es un peligro al igual que Vlad III.

\- No importa lo que digas jovencita y no oses compararme con este vampiro de corazón noble, yo no soy tan suave como él. – Comentó Carmilla con una expresión de molestia, Vlad soltó un suspiro.

\- Ya no respetan la caballerosidad como antes.

\- Además, siento algo distinto en ti… no es un olor como el de otras chicas, es algo un poco más… purulento.

\- Ha de ser porque es una demi-servant. – Anunció Jeanne Alter, sorprendiendo a la shielder. – No es completamente pura como servant, es una sangre mezclada… podrías decir que es algo asqueroso. – La Avenger soltó un suspiro. - ¿Saben qué? Ustedes dos retrocedan, no tiene caso que sigan peleando.

\- Pero master, apenas hemos empezando, déjennos continuar. – Reclamó Vlad, recibiendo una mirada furtiva de la Avenger.

\- Yo soy su master, ustedes mis servants, así que no importa el estatus que hayan tenido en vida, ustedes están bajo mis órdenes y deberán obedecerme, así que pon a calmar tu sed de sangre, ya habrá otra oportunidad. – Sonrió la Avenger.

\- Entendido master. – No les quedó de otra que volver con los otros. Ya entonces la Avenger les encaró, comenzando a generar llamas en sus manos.

\- Ya que mis estúpidos servants son debiluchos, deberé encargarme de ustedes yo misma.

\- Masters, no podemos enfrentarla ahora como está, debemos huir. – Sugirió Mash, sabían igual que era la mejor opción.

\- ¡Es verdad, deben huir, necesito ayuda, por favor Magi Mari, bríndame un consejo! – El doctor igual estaba desesperado, los servants ya estaban listos para proteger a sus masters.

\- ¡Son unos débiles! – Empezó a extender bastante fuego a los alrededores, causando que todo se incendie en un instante, los servants comenzaron a sudar debido a la intensidad de las llamas.

\- Estas llamas… no son normales, no es algo que un mago pueda dominar en poco tiempo… - Medea se estaba sintiendo ansiosa mientras gruñía.

\- Si nos quedamos más tiempo, las llamas nos consumirán, pueden morir. – Comentó Emiya manteniendo la vista al frente.

\- Masters, debemos hacer algo. – Mash estaba empezando a mostrar signos de nerviosismo, ambos hermanos estaban igual, la intensidad y el calor estaba empezando a sofocarlos.

\- Nii-san… esto es malo… este calor hace que no pueda pensar bien…

\- Me siento igual… estamos acorralados… - Ambos empezaron a tambalearse, casi cayendo desmayados. Arturia sostuvo a Haji mientras que Medusa a Rika.

\- ¡Senpais! – Mash estaba genuinamente preocupada por ellos. - ¡Debemos escapar!

\- ¡Eso intentaríamos, pero las llamas son muy intensas, estamos atrapados! – Jeanne igual quería hacer algo, por fuera Jeanne Alter observaba todo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué se siente? Esto es solo un poco de mi poder, podría quemarlos hasta sus huesos si quiero, mueran como los insectos que son. – Jeanne alter estaba complacida, los servants estaban atrapados y sus masters a punto de morir por el calor, no había mucho por hacer. - ¿Eh?

De repente algo cayó frente a ella, lo observó, era una rosa, pero tenía una particularidad, estaba hecha de cristal.

\- No es hermoso… - Empezaron a escuchar una voz femenina. – Realmente me das pena, eres hermosa, pero ese estilo de pelea, tus ambiciones, todo ello peca de la falta de hermosura.

En ese momento una gran carroza de cristal apareció frente a ellos, aterrizando sobre las llamas las cuales se despejaron justo al instante, los servants quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que ambos hermanos sonrieron aun conscientes.

\- Rayos… eso es una gran entrada… - Alcanzó a decir Rika al ver el carruaje. De ella se bajó una chica, de cabello grisáceo atado en dos coletas, una figura delicada de ojos azules llevando un vestido color rojo y un gran sombrero.

\- Realmente dudaba si presentarme, después de todo reconozco quien eres y he visto de cerca tu fuerza, no es algo con lo que pueda luchar, pero no podía retroceder, atacaste mi tierra, y eso si no lo puedo dejar pasar. – La mujer del traje reconoció a la recién llegada.

\- Berserker Saber ¿sabes quién es? Dímelo. – Reclamó, la Saber dudó en hacerlo.

\- Esa belleza es irreconocible… la reina que ha mandado sobre estas tierras y amó a su gente… la flor de Versalles, Marie Antoniette.

\- ¿Marie Antoniette? – Mash se sorprendió, la recién presentada soltó una risa.

\- Me alegra saber que me reconocieran, igualmente usted caballero mujer, gracias por la presentación. Mientras siga portando este nombre, siempre velaré por la tierra que alguna vez estuvo bajo mi cargo, por eso mismo me dirijo a usted, bruja dragón ¿Seguirá atacando a pesar de estar frente a usted?

\- Cállate, ni siquiera tienes razón para estar aquí en esta batalla. – A pesar de ello, Marie no se inmutó.

\- Está siendo un poco ruda ¿podría decirme la razón?

\- Fuiste una chica mimada, viviendo una vida de grandes lujos y riquezas, jamás llegaste a sentir el pesar de la gente que sufrió y odió en toda su vida, al declarar todo eso, solo dejas en evidencia que eres una hipócrita.

\- Eso dolió ¿sabes? – Marie hizo ademán de sujetarse el corazón. – Puede que me digas ignorante, que haya desconocido mucha de la situación de la gente, pero yo puedo aprender, si no sé algo, aprendo sobre ello, y al observarte he aprendido que simplemente diriges tu odio hacia el lado equivocado, por eso es que yo declaro que voy a poseer tu corazón y cuerpo junto con el de esta otra Jeanne, serán míos. – Al declarar eso, solo ocurrió que la Jeanne Ruler se sintiera avergonzara, fue entonces que Marie se dio cuenta.

\- Oh my~ - Se le escapó a Haji a modo de broma al pensar en el posible yuri.

\- Perdón, no quería decir exactamente eso, solo quería anunciar que haré que te arrodilles ante mí. – Declaró con una sonrisa.

\- No puedo procesar lo que veo… creo que debo desconectar mi cerebro. – Roman intentó ignorar toda imagen mental para que su opinión de Marie no cambie. Jeanne Alter chasqueó la lengua.

\- Ya he tenido suficiente de tu palabrería, es momento de acabar con ustedes. Servants, primero destruyan a esa molesta princesa, después al resto. – Ya los servants estaban a punto de atacar, igualmente los de Haji y Rika, Marie puso una expresión preocupada.

\- No puede ser que vayan a tener una pelea aquí, bueno, es un campo de batalla después de todo, pero en realidad tengo otros planes, vamos Amadeus, hazlo. – En ese momento apareció alguien más, un hombre con un cabello rubio totalmente desarreglado, llevando un traje purpura de aspecto tétrico.

\- Entendido mi querida Marie, activando Noble Phantasm "**Requien for a Death**"

De repente surgieron figuras con instrumentos encima de ellos, empezando a tocar una melodía, aquello causó que los servants enemigos cayeran de rodillas y debilitados.

\- Esa melodía… fue hermosa… pero mortal… - Pudo alcanzar a decir Vlad. Ese era el momento perfecto, Marie volteó a ver a los masters son sus servants.

\- Rápido, suban al carruaje. – ordenó ella, al no tener otra opción, se subieron, recostando a ambos masters, ya Marie fue la última en subir. – Muy bien, nos vemos~ - Se despidió mientras el vehículo se fue a toda velocidad, en ese momento el NP desapareció.

\- Maldición, se escaparon. – Gruñó Jeanne Alter. – Rider, persíguelos, aunque hazlo de lejos, solo cuando veas el momento, intenta atacarlos.

\- Entendido. – Fue todo lo que dijo la Berserker Rider antes de partir.

\- ¿Estará bien que vaya ella sola? – Preguntó Vlad. – Ya ves que son muchos servants lo que tienen.

\- No te preocupes, sé que con su Noble Phantasm será suficiente para encargarse de ellos, ustedes pueden seguir causando caos.

\- Entendido… ya luego querré atacar a esa Marie, deseo probar su sangre de entre todas. – Sonrió Carmilla, causando que la saber pusiera una expresión de preocupación.

\- Entendido, todos pueden dispersarse, sigan trayendo destrucción a esta tierra.

\- ¡Si master! – Exclamaron todos mientras se iba, Jeanne mantuvo una sonrisa en todo el tiempo, estaba segura de que su victoria era inminente.

* * *

El carruaje seguía corriendo hasta el momento en que sentían que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos, ya en ese momento se bajaron.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos. – Agradeció Mash a Marie, esta sonrió.

\- No es por nada, me alegra que pudiéramos alejarnos de esos servants. – Anunció Marie felizmente.

\- Es verdad, no hay ninguna señal cerca, solamente he detectado líneas ley en el bosque cercano. – Informó Roman. En ese momento Haji y Rika se pararon a pesar de estar cansado, siendo ayudados por sus servants.

\- ¡Senpais! – Mash se acercó a ambos con preocupación. – No deberían forzarse, recibieron mucho daño de ese fuego.

\- No te preocupes Mash-chan… esto no es nada. – Dijo Rika con una sonrisa.

\- Si algo como esto nos detiene… no estaríamos calificados para ser masters… - Igualmente expresó Haji, aquello puso sonrisas en sus servants, viendo que son masters bastante confiables.

\- ¡Oh, tal demostración de valentía, me encanta! – Expresó Marie dando saltitos. – Por cierto, pueden llamarme Marie, así a secas, no es que no me gusten los títulos pero eso me haría sentirme más cercana con todos.

\- Muy bien… un gusto Marie-chan. – Saludó Rika, la Rider soltó un chillido de emoción.

\- Me encanta, me encanta bastante, un gusto conocerlos igual, me encantan las personas valientes, han de ser muy populares con el sexo opuesto.

\- Esto, Marie. – Mash interrumpió. La Rider se sonrojó por unos segundos.

\- Lo lamento, me emociono muy fácilmente ¿Qué querías?

\- Solamente que hemos detectado una línea ley en el bosque, deberíamos ir allá para montar un campamento y descansar, los Senpais lo necesitan. – Comentó la Shielder, Marie le dio la razón.

\- Es verdad, deberíamos ir, supongo que no te importa Amadeus. – Le preguntó al caster que la acompañaba.

\- Para nada mi querida Marie, donde vayas, allí estaré.

\- Excelente, entonces deberíamos ponernos en marcha. – ya iban a irse cuando Rika notó algo, un miasma oscuro que les cubría a ambos.

\- Un momento. – Interrumpió la pelinaranja. – Ustedes dos… están infectado ¿no? – Preguntó, causando que Mash tragara saliva, ambos se mostraron sorprendidos, para después sonreír.

\- Es cierto… tenemos esta cosa oscura que nos ha cubierto desde que fuimos invocados aquí. – Exclamó Marie con tranquilidad.

\- Los servants infectados usualmente atacan a cualquiera sin control… ¿Cómo es que ustedes actúan normales? – Preguntó Haji.

\- Ciertamente tengo estas voces en mi cabeza diciendo que los ataque y mate a todos, pero eso va contra mis deseos, mi voluntad de proteger mi tierra es mayor a estas órdenes que tengo en mi cabeza, no estoy obligada a cumplirlas, por eso me resisto con todo mi ser.

\- Yo seguiré a Marie ha donde sea que vaya, si ella se resiste a esto, yo igual. – Comentó Mozart, ambos hermanos se vieron con asombro, para después sonreír.

\- Podemos eliminarles las impurezas, aunque eso significa que a partir de ahora se volverán nuestros servants ¿Qué dicen? – Preguntó Rika, ambos se vieron, no hubo mucho tiempo para decidir.

\- Con mucho gusto, estaré feliz de pelear a su lado. – Anunció la Rider con felicidad.

\- Es el camino que mi querida Marie tomará, así que la seguiré a donde sea. – Anunció el caster, ambos hermanos se vieron, sacando sus celulares y apuntando a ellos.

\- Muy bien, Marie, será un gusto tenerte en el equipo. – Dijo Rika mientras tenía enfrente a la Rider.

\- Mozart, tus habilidades nos serán útiles en esa batalla, te aseguro que sacaré todo tu potencial. – Dijo Haji frente al caster.

\- ¡Realizar captura! – Gritaron los dos, los rayos de luz cubrieron a los servants respectivamente, entonces estos se desvanecieron con una sonrisa, en ambas pantallas mostraron la captura exitosa.

\- Ahora, es momento de salir. – Ambos apretaron los iconos, ambos servants se manifestaron.

\- Servant Rider, me llamo Marie Antoniette, espero poder contar con usted.

\- Servant Caster, soy Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, hagamos asombrosa música juntos.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta. – Comentó Rika con una sonrisa. - ¿Ya no tienen esas voces en su cabeza?

\- Ya se han ido… te lo agradezco master. – Marie abrazó a Rika por sorpresa, aunque ella no rechazó el abrazo.

\- Marie, ahora ¿podrías abrazarme a mí? Yo igual quiero afecto. – Decía Mozart con los brazos extendidos, pero fue ignorado.

\- Ya deberíamos ir al bosque, ha pasado mucho por hoy y debemos descansar. – Comentó Mash, Jeanne asintió.

\- Ya luego planearemos nuestro siguiente movimiento.

\- Muy bien. – Marie volvió a invocar el carruaje de cristal - ¡Todos sujétense, nos vamos! – Con todos encima, se dirigieron al bosque, ese día ha sido pesado y necesitaban descanso, al menos hasta que algo ocurra, sin darse cuenta que, muy cerca de ellos, alguien se movía velozmente hacia donde iban.

* * *

**Y aquí terminamos el cap, siento como que hice a Jalter más edgy de lo que es jaja, y ya tempranamente es Avenger, no digo que con esta transformación no haré las partes de navidad y Da Vinci con los cuadros falsos, también tengo planeado escribir los eventos desde el punto de vista de los OCs, pero falta para eso, ya el siguiente cap veremos más de la historia y otras cosas más, esperénlo. Saludos.**


	8. Fortaleciendo lazos

El carruaje de cristal de Marie finalmente se detuvo dentro del bosque, Mash logró detectar justamente ahí una línea ley lo cual sería perfecto para posicionar un campamento, mientras el resto de servants se mantuvo en forma de espíritu, con solamente Jeanne, Mozart, Marie y Arturia visibles. Terminaron bajándose del transporte de cristal que Marie hizo desaparecer, mientras ya el resto de servants trabajaba para que pudieran acomodarse, con Cu haciendo la fogata, Medusa y Mash recostaban a ambos hermanos en una cama improvisada de hojas que hicieron.

\- Descansen por el momento Senpais, el resto se encargará de todo. – Anunció la shielder, ambos sonrieron.

\- Muy bien, te lo encargamos. – Respondió Haji, casi ser sofocados por esas llamas les quitó bastante energía, además de unas cuantas quemaduras. La shielder empezó a contactar a Chaldea por provisiones.

\- Parece que están a salvo. – Roman se hizo presente viendo como los servants se organizaban. – Por suerte no detecto ningún enemigo cerca por lo que podrán descansar sin ningún problema a que los ataque algún enemigo.

\- Es bueno saber eso… - Respondió Rika, Fou estaba recostado en el pecho de ella, por lo que era acariciado por la master.

\- Las raciones llegarán pronto masters, podremos comer en un momento. – Con ese aviso de Mash, ambos pudieron relajarse.

\- Para haber estado al borde de la muerte, se les ve muy tranquilos a ambos. – Comentó Emiya con algo de curiosidad. – Esa situación fue bastante peligrosa, ninguna persona pudo haberlo soportado.

\- Debo decirlo master, ha estado bastante calmado desde que llegamos, incluso con esos zombis y los dragones, no hemos visto que tenga miedo. – Comentó Medea, Haji solo pudo encogerse de hombros desde donde estaba acostado, ambos se levantaron para sentarse, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor.

\- Bueno, si lo ven de esa forma, realmente no tenemos miedo sobre esto, incluso que yo me asombro de ello. – Comentó el pelinegro, Rika asintió.

\- Yo me he divertido desde el inicio, claro que es malo eso de que hay muertes, pero en realidad es como si no me afectara en nada. – los servants, al escuchar aquello, solo pudieron levantar sus cejas.

\- ¿Han vivido situaciones peligrosas antes? Con lo poco que sabemos de ustedes y sus vidas, han sido bastante normales y tranquilas. – preguntó Arturia.

\- Nada de eso, es solo que no hay tiempo para tener miedo o mostrarse débil en situaciones como esta, supongo que, al ser masters, fortalecimos nuestra mentalidad para no paralizarnos cuando veamos muertes o mutilaciones como ha sucedido. Entendemos el gran peso que llevamos en nuestros hombros, por lo que no hay lugar para la duda. – Respondió Haji, Rika sonrió.

\- Esto es una aventura, así que decidí vivir como mejor sea, además de que los tenemos a ustedes, mientras así, nada nos sucederá. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, Mash estaba algo atónita.

\- Son más fuertes de lo que parecen… realmente me sorprenden Senpais. – Sonrió la shielder, Rika no aguantó la tentación de abrazarla por enésima vez.

\- Los quiero a todos por igual, puedo confiar en ustedes. – Fou chillaba en la cabeza de Rika mientras esta abrazaba a la pelimorada.

\- Muy bien chicos, las raciones llegarán en un segundo. – Anunció Roman, en ese momento aparecieron cajas con comida de un circulo que se creó en el escudo de Mash.

\- Genial, ya tenía hambre, si puedes hacernos los honores Archer. – Se dirigió Haji a Emiya, este simplemente dejó caer los hombros.

\- Parece que me hará su cocinero personal a estas alturas. – Comentó el Archer bastante rendido, llevándose una pequeña risa de Proto Cu. En algún momento Marie se había unido al abrazo de Rika y Mash.

\- Son tan tiernas, me alegra tener una master muy amorosa. – Comentó la Rider con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Puedo unirme también? – Preguntó Mozart.

\- Oh no Amadeus, deja en paz a estas inocentes jóvenes, no quiero que se vean absorbidas por tu mentalidad tétrica. – Comentó con tal naturalidad como su sonrisa.

\- Tus palabras son bastante hirientes mi querida Marie. – Mozart se retorció del dolor, Haji le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Ríndete hombre, igualmente Rika tiene una fuerza de cien gorilas, puede mandarte a volar con un golpe. – Al decir eso, se llevó una mirada furtiva de su hermana, cosa que le dio escalofríos. - ¿Ves?

\- Eso está bien master, una mujer fuerte y poderosa es la mejor que puede existir. – Comentó de forma poética, Rika sonrió.

\- Deberías aprender algo de él nii-san. – Comentó con una sonrisa, Haji volteó su rostro poniendo cara de grima.

\- No gracias, no quiero ser un loco pervertido. – Mozart sintió una flecha clavarse en su corazón, Marie soltó una risa al ver la interacción.

\- Todos se llevan tan bien.

\- La comida está casi lista. – Anunció Emiya, en ese momento todos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña fogata donde se estaba cociendo un estofado de verduras y carne, claramente la más ansiosa era Arturia.

\- ¿Disfrutas de la comida? – Comentó Jeanne con algo de curiosidad.

\- No le puedo decir que no cuando sirven el almuerzo, aunque he comido toda clase de alimentos cuando era rey, prefiero mucho la comida casera como esta.

\- Eres bastante humilde para haber sido rey de Inglaterra. – Comentó la santa con una sonrisa.

\- Aprendí algunas cosas cuando fui invocada en guerras anteriores, en especial tuve un master que era excelente cocinero y disfrutaba de lo que preparaba. – Puso una sonrisa suave al recordar esos momentos, Jeanne la acompañó en su gesto.

\- Debió ser un buen master si te daba de comer.

\- Era algo descuidado, se lanzaba a pelear cuando la situación era complicada y jamás retrocedió ante nada, no puedo decir que haya sido un master ejemplar… pero sí que le recuerdo con bastante cariño. – Los recuerdos que pasó con Shirou siempre los tiene en mente, Emiya volteó a ver a su lado, poniendo una media sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, todos recojan su plato y empiecen. – Emiya pasó los platos entre todos, Haji y Rika comenzaron a comer para recuperar energías teniendo un plato grande, Mash a su lado tenía una porción más pequeña y Fou igualmente estaba comiendo con un plato asentado en el suelo.

\- Deberías comer más Mash-chan, eso se ve poco. – Comentó Rika viendo su plato, la Shielder negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo mucha hambre, en cambio debería comer mucho más, después de lo sucedido en la mañana tiene que recuperar fuerzas. – La shielder realmente estaba preocupada por la salud de ambos hermanos, Rika no pudo evitar sentir ternura.

\- Muchas gracias Mash-chan, pero yo igual estoy preocupada por ti, puede que seas una Demi Servant pero eres humana como nosotros, necesitas energía para pelear y no solo depender del mana, así que vamos, come un poco más.

\- … Está bien senpai, gracias por el ofrecimiento. – Mash hizo una pequeña reverencia, agarrando un poco más.

-Ya que aquí todos somos un equipo, no hay necesidad de ocultar nuestros verdaderos nombres ¿no? – preguntó Marie dirigiéndose al resto. – Esto no es una guerra del santo grial normal, hay más servants de los que las reglas dicen, y todos estamos del mismo bando, así que conocernos mejor ayudaría a fortalecer los lazos que vamos formando.

\- ¿No sería eso un poco descuidado? – preguntó Medea. – Ustedes no pudieron estar presentes, pero la mayoría aquí fuimos enemigos en una guerra anterior, no podemos tener confianza entre nosotros de manera tan rápida.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con ella. – El Archer se cruzó de brazos. – Por alguna razón tengo tres memorias distintas de la quinta guerra en la que estuvimos y en cada una siempre realizamos actos de los cuales nadie estaría orgulloso, más que nada esa bruja y Rider. – Apuntó a Medea y Medusa, la Rider bajó la mirada.

\- Yo… no es que esté orgullosa de lo que hice… solamente seguía las ordenes de mi master, debido a ello… solo hice sufrir a una pobre chica que estaba a mi cuidado… - Había cierto dolor en las palabras de Medusa.

\- Supongo que yo tanto estoy exento de culpa, aunque en una memoria no tengo muchos recuerdos, me mataron muy rápido. – Comentó Kojiro.

\- Vaya, todos parecen tener asuntos con otro, no puedo permitir eso. – Marie se llevó las manos a la cintura. – Nadie quiere importunar a sus masters, y para ello debemos evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto, tendremos una mejor sensación de cercanía si aprendemos mejor del otro. – La Rider puso una gran sonrisa. – Será mejor que nadie escape de estas presentaciones, así que comenzaré yo, soy de clase Rider, mi verdadero nombre es Marie Antoniette.

\- Whassup. – Respondió Haji a su lado, Marie se asombró por el repentino saludo.

\- Eso no sonó mal… veamos… Whassup my homies jeje. – Se le quedó una sensación rara al decirlo. – No siento lo mismo que cuando lo dijiste.

\- Te falta barrio. – Comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, llevándose un pequeño codazo de parte de Mash.

\- No debería enseñarle ese tipo de saludos senpai.

\- Lo lamento, quise intentarlo. – Y porque igual quería escucharla decir ese famoso saludo.

\- Entonces sigo yo. – El caster músico se levantó. – Soy Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, famoso músico y compositor, seguramente deben conocer mis obras o escuchado en algún momento, soy de clase Caster, aunque realmente no sé si pueda pelear realmente, lo único que hago es atacar con mi música que tiene efectos mágicos.

\- Tu Noble Phantasm ayudó cuando escapamos, así que debilitar a los servants es otra forma de pelear. – Comentó Haji, Mozart le vio con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que vea valor en mi persona master, aunque hubiera preferido si esta fuera una hermosa jovencita. – Haji solamente le miró furtivamente.

\- Muy bien, ya comenzamos nosotros dos, siguen ustedes. – Se dirigió al resto, hubo como algo de silencio por unos segundos, al final Mash se levantó.

\- Bueno… me llamo Mash Kyrielight, soy una Demi Servant y pues mi verdadero nombre… no lo conozco, hay muchas cosas que desconozco del espíritu heroico dentro de mí.

\- No te preocupes Mash-chan, lo podremos descubrir más adelante. – Le alentó Rika. Ahora tenía que pasar alguien más, ante la duda, Jeanne se paró.

\- Soy Jeanne D'Arc, aunque ya lo saben, soy de clase Ruler, debía ser la moderadora de esta guerra, pero desde que no hay ninguna, no considero que mis habilidades puedan servir de algo.

\- Para nada, nos alegra tener a la santa luchando de nuestro lado. – Sonrió Marie. – Y te considero como una hija igualmente, a todo el pueblo de Francia es como mi familia.

\- Muchas gracias por sus palabras su alteza. – Hizo una reverencia la santa.

\- Oh no, no Jeanne, dime Marie. – La santa asintió con ello. Ahora debía ir alguien más, siendo que anteriormente todos eran enemigos, no es algo sencillo de revelar.

\- … Saber, Arturia Pendragon. – la saber se levantó. – Una vez fui el rey de Inglaterra, líder de la mesa redonda de Camelot… hasta que llegó a su fin. Sigo pensando que no está bien revelar quienes somos, pero considero algo de cierto en las palabras de la señorita Marie, esto no es una simple guerra, peleamos por algo más grande, la humanidad está en nuestras manos, así que, si esto sirve para ese propósito, lo haré.

Arturia se sentó, sus palabras resonaban en el resto, como si la cadena siguiera, ahora fue Lancer quien se levantó.

\- Prácticamente yo no tengo los mismos sentimientos de todos, no luché en su guerra pero si estuve en otra distinta, para no hacerlo tan largo, mi verdadero nombre es Cu Chulainn, un gusto conocerlos. – Saludó con la mano, el hijo de Ulster simplemente se sentó tan normal como antes.

\- … Medusa… es mi verdadero nombre, mi historia… no es algo que me guste recordar, aún me sigue atormentando lo que hice, pero mi master… me hizo pensar que ahora las cosas pueden mejorar, ya no preocuparme de lo que alguna vez fui o mis acciones, ella… siento que puede mostrarme grandes cosas. – Sonrió la Rider, Rika compartió el mismo gesto.

\- Bueno, mi nombre verdadero es Sasaki Kojiro, buscaré fortalecerme y ganar más fuerza, ya no ser un simple guardián. – Comentó de forma franca.

\- No te preocupes Assassin, puede que llegues a ser el héroe de esta singularidad. – Comentó Rika, el samurái levantó la ceja.

\- Si así lo dice, con gusto lo haré. – Respondió con una sonrisa. Ahora faltaban dos y los más complicados de colaborar.

\- No podemos librarnos de esta ¿cierto? – Preguntó la caster, Marie le observaba fijamente, al final soltó un suspiro. – Bien… mi verdadero nombre es Medea… la bruja de la traición, no es un título del cual me sienta orgullosa pero con ello, deben conocer mis acciones del pasado ¿cierto?

\- Matar a la prometida de Jason en el día de su boda no es algo que sea considerado pequeño. – Comentó el Archer, Medea le vio con cierto enojo.

\- Al final mi vida acabó de la forma más miserable posible, ha sido así que no sé actuar de otra forma, al final cuando pensé que conocí a alguien que me logró entender… - Su anterior master le llegó a la mente. – Las cosas no me salen bien.

\- No puedes decir eso. – Haji intervino. – Ahora tienes la oportunidad de redimir tus actos, como master te prometo que nunca jamás volverás a realizar actos crueles, serás una mujer común que buscará su propia felicidad. – Medea se quedó asombrada por unos segundos, antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Si realmente se cree capaz de domar a esta bruja traicionera, quiero verlo master. – Sonrió, aunque por la capucha no podía verse bien. Al final solo quedó Archer, este realmente no quería hacerlo, revelar quién es.

\- Yo… realmente no tengo un nombre por el cual pueda recordar quien fui… soy un contraguardián que ha luchado en muchas guerras y seguí un estúpido sueño, solo para condenarme y al final morir sin haber conseguido nada… lo único que recuerdo es un solo nombre que resuena en mi mente… Emiya. – Al escuchar eso, Arturia se sorprendió por unos segundos viendo al Archer, este sonrió. – Solo para aclarar Saber, no soy quien alguna vez conociste, ese mocoso no soy yo, tenlo en mente.

\- … Muy bien Archer. – Marie aplaudió en ese momento.

\- Ya todos se presentaron, espero que podamos llevarnos bien como el gran equipo que somos. – Sonrió la Rider.

\- Esa es la naturaleza de Marie, siempre abogando por la paz y buscando que todos se lleven bien, realmente tienes varios puntos buenos. – Comentó Mozart.

\- A comparación tuya que solo eres un pervertido cuyo único buen punto es tu música, si tanto te gusta, deberías convertirte en un piano, así quizás le harías un buen gesto a los demás.

\- Últimamente tienes una lengua bastante viperina mi querida Marie. – Mozart soltó una pequeña risa. – Tampoco es como que me importe, en realidad me gusta cuando me insultas, me hace sentir que estoy en tus pensamientos. – Guiñó un ojo, la Rider puso una cara de grima.

\- Realmente eres basura, en comparación a la santa Jeanne.

\- Señorita Marie, no creo ser una santa como usted dice. – Comentó con algo de pena.

\- Lo entiendo, pero a mi punto de vista eres una buena persona, luchaste por tanta gente que te siguió, aclamando la paz y salvación de Francia, no hay nada más santo que ello. – Jeanne solo pudo ponerse roja.

\- Pero hay algo que no puedo negar… mis manos están manchadas con sangre, esta guerra quizás fue para salvar a Francia, pero para ello tuve que pelear, matar a otras personas por una causa y sueño noble… nada está totalmente puro, yo tampoco lo estoy, por eso es que digo que no soy una santa, nadie así lucharía ni mataría a otros.

\- Jeanne… - Marie empezó a sentirse un poco triste. – Realmente lamento no haber hecho nada por ti, me hubiera gustado actuar, pero… - En ese momento regresó a su sonrisa. – Seas una santa o no, jamás será olvidado el hecho de que la lucha fue una causa noble y tú la dirigiste, si no deseas ser llamada santa, entonces lo dejaré, eres solamente Jeanne D'Arc ¿estás satisfecha con eso? – La ruler sonrió.

\- Si, me gustaría de esa forma.

\- ¡Está bien, dame un abrazo! – La reina abrazó de repente a Jeanne, causando que esta se sonrojara. – Me gusta esta sensación, eres tan suave jeje~

\- Está bien, ya puede soltarme, por favor. – La Rider finalmente la soltó, aun teniendo algo de pena. – Ahora, respecto a los enemigos, debemos hacer algo con ellos.

\- Ya peleamos contra dos, Vlad III y Elizabeth Bathory. – Comentó Mash poniéndose en modo serio así como el resto.

\- Igualmente observamos a sus demás servants, aunque no pelearon, no sabemos como actuar contra ellos. – Comentó Arturia.

\- Creo conocer de algo a la Saber que tienen. – Comentó Marie. – Viendola, si no estoy equivocada, creo que ella es Chevalier D'Eon. – En ese momento apareció Roman.

\- Chevalier D'Eon, fue un agente secreto del servicio de inteligencia del rey, supongo que, si la reconoció, es que debe ser la verdadera, o el verdadero.

\- No hay forma de que la confunda. – Soltó una pequeña risa Marie. – Me gustaría si pudiera unirse a nosotros.

\- Lo veo algo complicado que lo haga por su cuenta. – Comentó Jeanne. – Con mis poderes de Ruler no puedo hacer nada contra ellos, y veo que tienen "Madness Enhancement" activado, no hay otra forma que pelear contra ellos.

\- Las cosas jamás serán sencillas ¿eh? – Comentó Proto Cu. – Si de pelear se trata, puedo manejarlo.

\- Desde que esta guerra no ha empezado, es que alguien debe tener el grial, pero si realmente está en manos enemigas, debió tener un modo de contrarrestarlo.

\- Así que otros servants invocados aparte deben estar ¿no? – Comentó Haji, la ruler asintió.

\- ¡Bien, tendremos más aliados! – Comentó Marie emocionada.

\- Si no es que tratan de matarnos primero, ya dijeron algo de que pueden estar infectados como nosotros ¿no? – Preguntó Mozart.

\- No se preocupen, si los derrotamos y purificamos, pelearán con nosotros. – Anunció Rika.

\- Entonces deberemos buscarlos lo más pronto posible… aunque quizás debamos empezar mañana, ya es de noche. – Marie miró que ya había oscurecido totalmente. – Los masters deben de recargar energías para luchar mañana después de todo.

\- Es cierto, masters, no se preocupen, yo y el resto estaremos vigilando mientras duermen, así que no habrá ningún problema. – Anunció Mash.

\- Gracias Mash, te lo dejamos a ti y al resto. – Agradeció Haji, así se separaron, al final solo quedaron ellos con Jeanne, Marie y Mozart, Fou estaba en los brazos de Rika, bastante satisfecho de su comida.

\- Te gusto la comida ¿no Fou?

\- ¡Fou! ¡Kyuu! – Anunció la pequeña criatura.

En ese momento Jeanne y Marie empezaron a hablar entre ellas, cosas como de quienes se enamoraron y otras charlas triviales de chicas, Mozart se limitaba a escuchar de lejos algo emocionado con lo que la Rider decía, Haji le observó.

\- No solo pervertido, acosador también. – Comentó para asustarlo, el caster dio un pequeño salto.

\- Master, no debería meterse de esa forma en los asuntos de otros.

-Mira quien lo dice. – Enarcó la ceja. – De cualquier forma, realmente tienes mucho interés en Marie ¿no?

\- Eso debería ser más que obvio, ella es un rayo de luz que llegó a este mundo a bendecirlo con su radiante sonrisa y gran amabilidad, no hay chica más amable que ella.

\- De eso me he fijado… así que tú tienes ese tipo de sentimientos por ella. – Al hablar, Mozart hizo que rápidamente se callara el pelinegro.

-Escuche master… yo quizás pensé así de esa forma, era un niño en ese momento, cuando fui invitado a cierta casa, vi a una pequeña niña en un jardín, era tan hermosa, tenía un hermoso cabello gris, sus ojos brillaban con el sol y su piel era tan fina de porcelana… yo era un niño bastante común, no tenía nada de especial, pero ella… me aceptó como si fuera alguien importante, por eso le prometí que algún día me casaría con ella, pero… al final terminó comprometiéndose con un rey se volvió la soberana de un país, sin embargo no dejé que eso me afectara, siempre velé por ella a pesar de todo, durante toda mi vida hasta que llegó a su fin, estos sentimientos que alguna vez tuve los atesoro en lo más profundo de mi corazón… por eso es que ella no puede saber nada de cómo me siento, actúo como un pervertido para enmascararlo y jamás se dé cuenta de que… a pesar de todo este tiempo, la sigo viendo de la misma forma… es lo mejor para ambos.

Haji se quedó callado en todo ese tiempo, Mozart en realidad era mucho más profundo de lo que pensaba, durante todo ese tiempo estuvo enamorado de Marie, aunque ella se casó y volvió reina, jamás olvidó esos sentimientos, aunque sea doloroso, quiere guardárselos para él, siendo que es lo mejor para ella, eso le hizo tener una mejor perspectiva del caster.

\- Lo entiendo, pero tampoco puedes continuar así para siempre, si en algún momento llegas a cambiar de opinión y te sientes listo para dar el siguiente paso… yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. – El caster sonrió por las buenas intenciones de su master.

\- Que master más generoso tengo, casi que me inspira a crear una nueva sonata, no se preocupe, le diré todo. – Guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Con solo unos cuantos pequeños enemigos, el resto de la noche pasaba sin problemas, Haji y Rika estaban durmiendo tranquilamente con los servants encargándose de la guardia.

\- ¡Senpais, despierten, hay servants cerca! – Les avisó Mash, ambos se levantaron de repente por el alboroto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Rika mientras se frotaba el ojo.

\- Una gran horda de enemigos está cerca, los puedo escuchar. – Anunció Mozart. – Si están sorprendidos, realmente puedo escuchar cosas a la lejanía, incluso los ruidos que hacen las chicas, son muy suaves como la miel. – Anunció con una risa macabra.

\- Amadeus, si no quieres que te arreste por acoso sexual, no digas esas cosas. – Le regañó Marie, el caster solamente pudo reír.

\- No te preocupes mi querida Marie, tu siempre estarás de primero en mi lista y los sonidos de tu respiración son la mejor música que puedo tener. – Marie desvió los ojos ante el comentario del caster.

En ese momento aparecieron varios enemigos, criaturas con cuerpo de serpiente y torso humano, portando espadas y escudos, así como largar garras, los servants se reunieron para proteger a sus masters.

\- Esos son… lamias… - Comentó Medusa por lo bajo, también había otras criaturas como hombres lobo armados, de entre ellos apareció una figura. Aquella mujer que vestía un leotardo blanco y portaba un bastón.

\- Emboscarlos en la noche fue la mejor opción al parecer. – Al acercarse, todos se pusieron en posición.

\- Tu ¿estás con ella? – Preguntó Jeanne.

\- Eso debería ser obvio, me mandó para seguirlos y matarlos, no tengo otra opción ya que ella me invocó, así que debo encargarme de esto rápidamente. – Golpeó el suelo con su bastón, una criatura apareció detrás de ella, con cuernos y grandes colmillos, de forma esférica y amenazante. – Déjenme presentarme, me llamo Martha, la santa Martha y he venido a acabar con ustedes.

\- ¿Martha? ¡Cuidado, esa criatura que tiene detrás, si no estoy equivocado, debe ser…! - Advirtió Roman demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Muy bien Tarasque, acaba con ellos! – La santa envió a la criatura la cual empezó a moverse velozmente en el pasto, con ello el grupo de enemigos también, los servants se separaron para luchar contra ellos.

\- Master, yo me encargaré de esa santa. – Kojiro dio un paso al frente para pelear contra Martha, Medea igualmente lo hizo, así como Jeanne.

\- ¡Espera, si realmente eres una santa, no deberíamos pelear! – Quiso dialogar con la Rider, pero ella no iba a escuchar razones.

\- Eres tonta si crees que podrás convencerme, después de todo fui invocada por esa santa rota, desde ese momento mi razón de ser dejó de existir, ahora solo soy un caparazón de lo que fui… no tengo otra opción más que vencerlos. – Martha saltó para atacar a Jeanne con su bastón, logró bloquear el ataque apenas con su estandarte para luego alejarla. Tarasque soltó un gran rugido, tratando de embestir a Jeanne, Kojiro logró intervenir justo a tiempo, bloqueando el ataque con su katana y salvando a la ruler, luego de desviarlo.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Assassin. – Kojiro volteó a verle con una sonrisa.

\- No deberías meterte en mi pelea. – Advirtió Martha, Kojiro se puso en posición.

\- No puedo dejar pasar que una chica hermosa como tu quiera matar, aunque estés siendo controlada por la locura, yo te detendré. – Respondió el samurái, la santa sonrió de lado.

\- No creas que coquetear conmigo servirá de nada, acabaré contigo samurái. – Martha empezó a atacar a Kojiro, este bloqueaba cada golpe con su katana, Jeanne también asistía intentando ataques laterales, pero la santa era igual de veloz.

Medea estaba ocupada con Tarasque, lanzaba hechizos y rayos para tratar de deshabilitar al dragón, pero su coraza era bastante fuerte, no le hacía mucho daño, y viendo que Martha le estaba proporcionado de su fuerza, eso lo hacía invencible.

\- Este dragón no me dejara hacer nada. – Gruñó la bruja, como la atención de Tarasque estaba sobre ella, eso causaba que le atacara constantemente sin dejarle ni un solo momento de descanso o conjurar algún hechizo. – Si pudiera hacer algo…

Por el otro lado, Kojiro y Jeanne seguían peleando contra Martha, esta tenía bastante fuerza en sus puños que un solo golpe les causaba bastante daño. Con un derechazo al costado del Assassin fue suficiente para doblegarlo, Jeanne intervino con su estandarte pero Martha lo esquivo, lanzando un gancho ascendente en su mentón, lo cual causó que ella saliera volando para precipitarse al suelo.

\- Parece que dos servants no pueden hacer nada contra mis puños, me dan lastima. – Mantuvo rostro serio la Rider, Jeanne empezó a levantarse, escupiendo sangre debido al golpe.

\- Tiene mucha fuerza… detuvo a ese dragón con un rezo pero podía haberlo hecho con sus puños. – Comentó la ruler.

\- Puede que ella sea rápida, pero yo igual entrené para alcanzar la mayor velocidad posible con la espada… eso no me detendrá ahora.

Haji y Rika estaban atrás observando los estados de sus servants, viendo ya como estaban aquellos tres, decidieron actuar.

\- ¡Assassin, tienes que superarla en velocidad, ya te proporcionaré apoyo! – Gritó Rika, el samurái sonrió.

\- Vamos con todo master.

\- ¡No te creas ganador! – Martha nuevamente volvió a atacar, Rika activó la skill "**Eye of the Mind**" causando que Kojiro se moviera velozmente para esquivar el ataque - ¡¿Cómo!? – En ese momento recibió un corte veloz en su costado, apareciendo sangre que salpicó - ¡Arrgh!

\- Mi espada puede cortar a grandes velocidades, no subestimes a Tsubame Gaeshi.

Jeanne fue la siguiente en atacar, saltando y con un golpe descendente, su estandarte acabó golpeando en el hombro de la santa, causando que se pusiera de rodillas en ese momento, Kojiro no abandonó el ataque ahora golpeando con la empuñadura de su katana al estómago de la Rider, Martha empezó a volar por el impacto mientras se resentía por el dolor, quiso recuperarse pero Jeanne fue más rápida, atacando con un giro en el aire, su estandarte la golpeó de lleno el abdomen, por lo cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Tarasque, notando que su dueña estaba en peligro, quiso ir a ayudarla, pero Medea no iba a permitírselo, voló antes de que llegara y atacó con un hechizo de rayos, el dragón giró sobre su eje para desviar el ataque pero no fue todo.

\- Vayan y dentenganlo, mis secuaces. – Invocó guerreros de hueso para atacar al dragón, lanzando tres para que cayeran sobre él, claro que sus ataques no le hacían nada a Tarasque, pero si lo mantenían entretenido. – Master, debe pensar en algo para debilitarlo.

\- Es verdad… - Vio a Martha, ella se estaba recuperando de los ataques que recibió previamente, entonces ahí pensó en algo. – Es cierto… ¡Caster, hay que cortar la fuente de poder que los une, es hora de usar tu Noble Phantasm!

\- Oh… veo que ya hablamos el mismo idioma. – Invocó su daga, en ese momento la caster se teletransportó por detrás de Martha, Haji vio el icono en su celular, activándolo. - ¡**Rule Breaker**!

Clavando la daga en la espalda de la Rider, ella sintió como su energía se estaba yendo, ahí fue que sintió como algo fue cortado, Tarasque lo resintió soltando un fuerte rugido.

\- No puede ser… mi conexión con Tarasque… ha sido cortada… - La pelimorada solo pudo ver con su dragón empezó a brillar, desapareciendo lentamente. – No… Tarasque…

\- Es hora de dar el golpe final. – Kojiro se puso en posición, con la katana en un costado, Rika activó el NP. – Es hora de cortarlo todo… ¡**Tsubame Gaeshi**!

Kojiro se movió a una velocidad extrema, en un parpadeo ya estaba a espaldas de Martha la cual se quedó inmóvil, ya entonces que el Assassin guardó su katana.

\- ¡Aaaaarrrrgghh! – Un gran torrente de sangre surgió del hombro de Martha, el corte profundo se extendía desde ese lugar hasta su pecho, causando que caiga al suelo ya derrotada.

\- Una lástima acabar con tan hermosa mujer… pero no tuve otra opción. – Murmuró Kojiro por lo bajo.

\- Santa Martha… - Jeanne se agachó para sujetarla de la mano, aunque estuviera llena de sangre, apenas y ella podía mantener la consciencia.

\- … ¿por qué me estás sujetando la mano y te ves triste? Intenté matarte.

\- … Sé que realmente no lo hacías por voluntad propia, estabas siendo controlada por la otra Jeanne, una santa como tú en realidad es pacifista, buscabas ser derrotada, por eso te contuviste en la pelea. – Al escuchar eso, Martha sonrió, tosiendo sangre en el proceso.

\- Yo nunca deseé ser invocada de esta forma… pero mi mente no pensaba de otra forma, no podía desobedecerla… ahora estoy agradecida de que finalmente pueda descansar en paz… aunque me hubiera gustado luchar por una causa justa…

\- Entonces puedes hacerlo. – Haji se acercó a la Rider tirada en el suelo. – Si aceptas ser purificada, podrás unirte a mi como tu nuevo master, tendrás otra oportunidad de luchar y esta vez lo harás por una buena causa.

\- … Eso sería algo bueno… - Se esforzó por sonreír, Haji le apuntó con su celular.

\- Entonces hagamos que se vuelva una realidad… ¡Realizar captura! – La luz cubrió a la Rider, la cual fue borrada del miasma oscuro, igualmente dejó de tener el "Madness Enhancement"

\- Muchas… gracias… - Desapareció al momento, señalando la captura exitosa. Ya Rika se acercó junto al resto de servants, habían logrado derrotar a los enemigos.

\- Logramos acabar con esta amenaza. – Anunció Arturia. – No detectamos a ningún otro enemigo cerca.

\- Eso es bueno, esos hombres lobo fueron muy duros. – Comentó Marie estirando los brazos. – Nunca antes luché de esta forma.

\- Y veo que ya hay alguien nuevo en el equipo. – Señaló Proto Cu con una sonrisa, Haji asintió, en ese momento apretó el icono, frente a ellos se manifestó la santa.

\- Clase Rider, mi verdadero nombre es Martha, mucho gusto en conocerle master. – Comentó la pelimorada con una sonrisa. – Me alegra finalmente librarme del control de esa bruja.

\- Es un gusto tenerte en el equipo Martha, espero puedas pelear con nosotros para salvar a la humanidad. – Comentó Haji con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, tengo que hacer que esa bruja pague por haberme invocado y controlado para hacer el mal. – Crujió sus puños. – Por cierto Assassin, ese fue un buen ataque, gracias por detenerme. – Kojiro se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos, hasta que carraspeó su garganta.

\- No fue nada, hice mi deber como servant. – Intentó mantenerse calmado aunque observaba de reojo a Martha, esta sonrió.

\- Finalmente podemos descansar. – Rika estiró sus brazos estando cansada. – Mañana nos espera más viajes.

\- Es verdad, ahora deberemos ir a Lyon, seguro ahí nos espera algo. – Anunció Mozart con emoción.

\- Amadeus, realmente te gusta viajar ¿no? – Preguntó Marie.

\- La emoción de los viajes es buena para la estimulación de la creatividad, ver tantos paisajes ayudan a que pueda componer mejores melodías.

\- Entonces Senpais, pueden dormir tranquilamente, nos encargaremos de todo. – Anunció Mash con una sonrisa, ambos hermanos tomaron su oferta. Esa noche fue bastante movida, pero faltaba más por ver, la singularidad no ha sido resuelta y el peligro puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Sigo de cerca lo que pueden ser posibles ships y tengo eso en mente, si dijera que aquí los puedo hacer realidad ¿me creerían? jaja. Así ya Martha se unió al grupo y les ayudará. Aún falta mucho para terminar esta singularidad y realmente me gusta como hago capítulos largos para ello, en el siguiente tendremos la aparición de dos dragonas que todos aman y adoran, espérenlo ;D Saludos.**


	9. Ciudad abandonada

Los rayos del sol golpearon sus rostros, después de una noche bastante agitada, pudieron descansar lo suficiente para tener energías y seguir avanzando, poco a poco los dos empezaron a despertar.

\- Buenos días Senpais. – Mash les recibió a ambos con una sonrisa, dormir a la intemperie no es algo que se hubieran imaginado en bastante tiempo. Una vez se levantaron, sus servants ya estaban totalmente organizados y listos para seguir. – Ya deberíamos partir para Lyon, hay que continuar.

\- Es verdad. – Asintió Rika, Fou nuevamente se situó en su cabeza. – Que tal Fou ¿dormiste bien?

\- ¡Fou! – Afirmó con un ruido, la pelinaranja empezó a acariciarlo.

\- Antes de ello, deberíamos recopilar información. – Anunció Martha. – No estoy muy segura de como estarán las cosas, esa santa corrupta me ordenó viajar a distintas ciudades, Lyon estuvo entre ellas, aunque como me liberaron de su mandato, no conozco muy bien la situación por ese lugar.

\- Creo que hay un pueblo aquí cerca. – Comentó Jeanne. – Podríamos ir ahí y conocer todo lo que sepamos. – Esa sugerencia fue más que suficiente para moverse, todos la aceptaron, empezando a dirigirse a aquel sitio.

\- ¡Muy bien! Súbanse a bordo para no perder el tiempo. – Marie invocó el carruaje de cristal con sus caballos para poder moverse. Haji se acercó a Martha para hablarle.

\- Martha ¿no sería problema invocar a Tarasque para poder transportarnos? – Preguntó el pelinegro, la santa negó con la cabeza.

\- Así era como me movía por la tierra, ya he recuperado el vínculo con él por lo que puede ser posible. – Concentrándose, la Rider logró hacer que el dragón apareciera frente a ella, este soltando un rugido y acariciándolo un poco. – Bienvenido de vuelta Tarasque, espero no te moleste transportar a otros sobre tu coraza. – El dragón soltó un rugido de afirmación. – Dice que está bien.

\- Gracias, no quiero imponerle más peso a Marie con todos, aunque puedan entrar en forma espiritual.

\- Lo que sea para ayudarle master, usted y todos me liberaron del yugo de esa bruja, ahora quiero pagar ayudándoles a derrotarla. – Sonrió la santa, Haji igualmente.

\- ¡Ya nos vamos! – Anunció Marie ya con Rika y sus servants a bordo, Haji y los suyos irían sobre Tarasque para facilitar, con ello empezaron a moverse rápidamente. Rika observó el panorama, el pastizal verde y el viento golpeando su rostro, en ese momento vio a sus servants, por el momento estaban relajados, en eso vio a Kojiro, este observaba por la ventana, justamente Tarasque iba al lado de ellos, fijando sus ojos sobre los pasajeros del dragón.

\- Kojiro-san. – El Assassin se sorprendió por la repentina llamada de su master.

\- ¿Requiere algo master?

\- No es necesario que estés tan tenso, ahora no estamos batallando por lo que llamarnos por los nombres está bien. – Sonrió Rika.

\- Entendido master… Rika. – La pelinaranja se alegró por ello.

\- He notado que has estado observando desde hace rato afuera, hacia Tarasque ¿algo te llama la atención de ello? – El Assassin siguió sorprendiéndose por lo aguda que era su master.

\- Bueno… desde anoche me ha llamado la atención esa Rider, dijo que se llamaba Martha ¿no? Sentí algo de lastima al tener que pelear contra ella, no es algo que me haya gustado hacer.

\- Así que tienes interés en ella ¿no? – Rika puso una sonrisa gatuna. – Creo que es obvio lo que sientes, el amor a primera vista es lindo.

\- ¿Amor? – Casi que esas palabras se quedaban atoradas en la garganta del samurái. – Creo que está equivocada master, no es exactamente ese tipo de sentimientos que tengo por aquella santa. – Intentó negarlo pero Rika le fulminaba con su mirada y esa sonrisa burlona.

\- No tienes que ser tan recto Kojiro-san, no es que vaya a privarte a ti o a mis servants de querer enamorarse, puede que sean guerreros, pero también son personas como nosotros, deben tener sentimientos y actividades que quieran realizar por su cuenta; si tienes sentimientos por alguien, no te preocupes por mí y ve por esa persona, estoy segura que Nii-san piensa igual que yo. Les queremos dar la mayor libertad posible cuando no estemos peleando o en alguna singularidad, los dos buscamos ser buenos masters para ustedes y si quieren relacionarse entre ustedes, jugar o divertirse, lo permitiremos sin ninguna duda.

\- … Eso es muy amable de su parte master. – Kojiro sonrió suavemente. – Ciertamente no son como los masters promedio, usualmente solo nos ven a los servants como herramientas, nunca se preocuparon por nosotros y nuestras opiniones, debería sentirme privilegiado de ser su servant.

\- Entiendo que las guerras del santo grial son de cada quién por su cuenta, pero ahora la situación es distinta, la colaboración entre todos es un factor importante para lograr salvar a la humanidad, si todos estuviéramos por nuestra cuenta esto no sería posible, razón por la que Nii-san y yo hablamos sobre querer entenderlos mejor, no ser solo masters y servants, queremos ser sus amigos en los que puedan depositar su confianza y vidas cuando haya peligros mayores.

\- … En eso tiene razón… no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que es master y ya nos entiende a todos… puedo decir que le deposito mi confianza a usted, seguro podremos ganar esta batalla. – Rika asintió con la cabeza.

\- Eso es algo seguro… ahora que estamos en confianza, deberías poder explicarte mejor.

\- Cierto… admito que he estado viendo a esa santa, algo en ella me llama la atención, no es que sea un experto en este tipo de asuntos, siempre recorrí el camino de la espada, busqué mejorar mis habilidades para ser el mejor espadachín que exista, por lo que asuntos como el amor son totalmente desconocidos para mí, pero puede ponerlo de esa forma… como que si me atrae…

\- Eso quería escuchar. – Rika levantó el pulgar. – Y descuida, si realmente quieres ir por ella, te estaré apoyando en todo lo que necesites.

\- Aprecio su ayuda master… no retrocederé ante ello. – Asintió Kojiro.

El recorrido hacia el pueblo no tardó más que unos minutos más. Marie fue la que se adentró para recopilar información de la gente, si Jeanne llegaba a entrar seguro se armaría un problema mayor debido a lo que está haciendo su contraparte malvada.

\- He regresado~ y tengo noticias. – la Rider se acercó al resto. – He logrado hablar con algunas personas y ya conozco la situación de Lyon. – Ahí la sonrisa de Marie se borró. – Según me dijeron, la ciudad fue destruida.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó la ruler bastante sorprendida.

\- Eso fue lo que me dijeron, fue atacada por monstruos y dragones y ya no queda nada, pero no solo eso, al parecer hubo una persona que la estaba defendiendo, un caballero con una gran espada que peleó contra ellos.

\- Debe ser un servant. – Pensó Mash, no podía ser otra cosa.

\- Justamente es un servant que he visto antes. – Habló Martha. – Ya me habían hablado sobre él, pero nunca llegué a verlo en persona.

\- Él protegía la ciudad pero ahora está desaparecido, no conocemos exactamente su paradero. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir Marie.

\- Entonces debemos encontrarlo, ese será otro aliado para nosotros. – Comentó Haji, Mash asintió.

\- Esa sería una prioridad.

\- Igual conocí otra cosa. – Continuó Marie. – El ejército comandado por Gilles de Rais pasó cerca de aquí.

\- ¿Gilles? – Preguntó Jeanne. – Así que él está bien… sería bueno si nos ayudara.

\- Creo que con gusto nos dará una mano. – Sonrió la Rider. – Solamente que le preguntes y nos ayudará.

\- No estoy muy segura… - Jeanne bajó el rostro. – Debe saber que me he vuelto la bruja dragón, si me ve, dudo que quiera ayudarme y tal vez me ataque.

\- No puedes estar segura de ello. – Comentó Rika. – Si en algún momento lo encontramos, tienes que decirle que esa otra Jeanne no eres tú, debes de limpiar tu nombre. Igualmente pienso que los soldados normales no ayudarán contra las criaturas que estamos enfrentado.

\- Eso también es cierto… gracias master, si lo vemos, le diré todo aquello. – Sonrió la ruler.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo animando a Jeanne master, ten un pequeño premio. – Marie besó suavemente en la mejilla a Rika, ganándose el asombro de Mash y ella misma.

\- ¿Senpai?

\- No fue nada, yo igual te quiero. – Soltó una pequeña risa la pelinaranja.

\- Me sorprende que aceptara un beso de Marie. – Mozart se acercó. – Es un mal hábito que tiene y normalmente la gente a su alrededor se asustaba por ello, debe ser la primera persona que no hace un escándalo de ello. – Soltó una risa el caster.

\- No entiendo porque las personas se asustaban por un simple beso, es algo normal ¿no? – Preguntó Marie, nadie respondió nada. – Digan algo, no quiero parecer rara.

\- Ya lo eres mi querida Marie. – Respondió Mozart, ganándose un puchero de la Rider.

\- No quiero escuchar eso de un pervertido raro como tú.

\- Muy bien. – Mash llamó la atención hacia ella. – Deberíamos dirigirnos a la ciudad en ruinas, debe haber una pista ahí y tal vez el servant se encuentre cerca.

\- Es verdad, vayamos. – Con el anuncio de Rika, nuevamente se pusieron en camino. Cuando se alejaron, una sombra se movió cerca de ahí, para luego alejarse.

* * *

\- Entonces, este servant puede acabar con dragones fácilmente ¿no? – Preguntó Haji encima de Tarasque, Martha asintió.

\- Esa fue la última información que obtuve, representaba un gran problema para la bruja, por lo que decidió apuntar todas las fuerzas hacia Lyon donde él se encontraba.

\- Esa bruja no se anda con juegos. – Mozart asintió con los brazos cruzados. – Destruir una ciudad entera solo por esa razón, no conoce los límites al parecer.

\- Debe ser una gran amenaza para ella si tomó esa acción. – Comentó el Archer. – Si tenemos suerte, tal vez lo podamos encontrar cerca.

\- Esperemos eso… - Fue todo lo que dijo Haji.

Ya finalmente llegaron a la ciudad. Como se imaginaban, estaba totalmente destruida, los edificios y casas estaban en ruina total, ni una sola alma se encontraba cerca de ahí, Jeanne soltó un suspiro.

\- Realmente no me gusta esto… porque esa bruja dragón tiene que destruirlo todo.

\- Ella no atiende a razones, solo la mueve su odio y es completamente distinta de ti, no tienes que culparte por ello. – Respondió Rika a su lado, la ruler sonrió.

\- Gracias master, pero esto… sigue siendo triste.

\- No es momento de hablar, escuchen eso. – Mash empezó a captar algo, en ese momento Medusa apareció.

\- Master, hay muertos vivientes por toda la ciudad.

\- La gente que alguna vez vivió aquí… entendido, hay que luchar para que puedan estar en paz.

\- Si, tenemos que hacerlo. – Jeanne se puso en posición.

\- ¡Todos, hay que acabar con esos zombis! – Ordenó Rika, sus servants se pusieron en camino para luchar contra ellos, los servants de Haji igualmente.

\- Nii-san, tenemos que buscar al servant mientras tanto. – Comentó Rika, Haji asintió. A su lado se mantenían Mash, Jeanne y Emiya.

\- Mientras el resto lucha contra los muertos vivientes, busquemos por las ruinas. – Ordenó Haji, ya se iban a poner en camino, cuando entonces…

\- ¿Realmente piensan que pueden moverse libremente por aquí? – Una voz los tomó desprevenidos, voltearon a ver a todas partes buscando de donde provenía.

\- ¡Por aquí! – Mash captó la señal, en ese momento unas cuchillas intentaron atacar a ambos masters, la shielder pudo protegerlos a tiempo, alejando a quien era su atacante. - ¡No lastimarás a mis masters!

\- Y yo que deseaba hacer esto rápido. – Se presentó la nueva figura. Un hombre bastante alto, de cabello negro, portando un guante con cuchillas, otra particularidad era el hecho de que tenía media cara cubierta por una máscara sonriente, portando un traje color negro con una capa. – Si no se hubieran resistido, esto podría hacer acabado en un instante.

\- Como si pudiéramos permitir eso. – Jeanne le encaró con un rostro serio. - ¿Trabajas para esa bruja?

\- Eso debería ser más que obvio, yo soy el fantasma de la ópera, la bruja dragón me puso a cargo de este sitio en caso de que alguien se acercara y buscara perturbar la paz, puesto que no hay alguna aquí, solamente hay muerte y ustedes se volverán parte de ella. – Ese miasma negro cubría al Assassin, era hora de pelear.

\- ¡Como si fuéramos a permitir eso! – Exclamó Rika. – Hay que acabar con él.

\- Muy bien master. – Jeanne se lanzó al ataque. Fantasma tampoco retrocedió al momento que usó su garra para protegerse del estandarte de la ruler, ella no abandonó el avance para lanzar una patada, en ello el Assassin retrocedió hacia atrás para obtener una mejor posición, acto que fue interrumpido por Mash que atacó con un golpe lateral de su escudo, causando que Fantasma saliera volando hacia unos escombros.

\- Ella no está sola. – Exclamó la pelimorada, Fantasma de los escombros con daño mínimo.

\- Si eso es lo que quieren, lo tendrán. – Saltó para atacar a Mash, esta se protegió con su escudo mientras Jeanne llegó para atacarlo. Mientras ambas estaban ocupadas con él, Emiya creó un proyectil y preparó su arco, esperando al momento correcto.

\- Espera al momento en que esté desprotegido para disparar. – Comentó Haji, activando la skill "**Clairvoyance**", mantuvo tenso el arco con el proyectil mientras seguía al Assassin con la vista.

Jeanne y Mash continuaban ocupadas con Fantasma, el Assassin no lo dejaba nada fácil para ambas, alejando a Mash, Jeanne atacó velozmente poniéndose a espaldas de fantasma, pero este se dio cuenta, golpeando con un giro de su guante, Jeanne sintió el rasguño en su ropa, consiguiendo retroceder antes de que le perforara la piel.

\- Acabemos esto. – En ese momento se manifestó lo que era un órgano en el cual Fantasma se puso detrás, ambos masters ensancharon sus ojos.

\- ¡Cuidado, usará su noble Phantasm! – Advirtió Rika. Jeanne gruñió, poniéndose al frente.

\- ¡Jeanne-san! – Mash no sabía lo que la ruler iba a hacer, esta le volteó a ver.

\- No te preocupes, voy a protegerte, tendré que usar mi Noble Phantasm. – El brillo arcoíris surgió alrededor de la ruler, Rika miró la pantalla de su celular, la barra estaba llena para usarlo, apretando el icono.

\- **Christine, Christine.** – Empezó a tocar el órgano, unas ráfagas empezaron a dispararse directamente hacia ambas servants, en ese momento Jeanne extendió su estandarte frente.

\- No dejaré que dañes a nadie, dios está conmigo ¡**Luminosite Eternelle**! – Una barrera se formó frente a ellas, bloqueando el ataque del NP de Fantasma el cual seguía tocando con más fuerza para ponerle impulso, causando que Jeanne empezara a sentir la presión y retroceder un poco.

\- ¡Jeanne-san, resiste! – Empezó a alentarla Mash, la ruler puso toda su fuerza en ello, mientras que Fantasma sonreí complacido.

\- Si eso es todo lo que tienes, no es nada. – Ya estaba a punto de terminar, en ese momento un proyectil impactó justo en su pecho. - ¿Ah?

\- Justo en el blanco. – Emiya finalmente disparó, fue el momento justo donde el Assassin estaba totalmente descuidado, aquello lo sacó de concentración y dejó de tocar. Momento que Mash aprovechó, corriendo con todo, dio un salto para llegar hacia donde estaba Fantasma y entonces golpeando con todo en la cabeza, cayendo con bastante fuerza sobre su escudo, fue suficiente para formar un cráter donde alguna vez estuvo el Assassin que ahora yacía totalmente inmóvil en el suelo.

\- El servant ha sido inmovilizado. – Anunció Mash, ya Haji y Rika se acercaron.

\- Bien hecho Mash, igualmente Jeanne y Archer. – Felicitó Haji, vieron como ya el cuerpo del Assassin empezó a brillar. – Ya está por desaparecer entonces…

\- ¿Lo vas a purificar nii-san? No tengo realmente interés en él para hacerlo, ya sabes como es. – Comentó Rika.

\- No podemos dejarlo así. – Apuntó su celular al Assassin. – No soy Christine, pero a partir de ahora se abrirá el telón para ti de nuevo. – El rayo empezó a cubrir a Fantasma, limpiando todas las impurezas y desapareciendo, señalando la captura exitosa. – Y así obtuvimos a otro.

\- Parece que los demás ya terminaron con los zombis. – Rika empezó a ver a los alrededores, Mash quiso asegurarse.

\- Ya observé y no hay más enemigos, el terreno está limpio. – Aquello alivió a ambos, ya el resto de servants regresó.

\- Terminamos de eliminar a todos esos cadáveres, ahora tienen que estar en un lugar mejor. – Respondió Martha, rezando por las almas de los muertos.

\- ¡Por fin puedo comunicarme! – El holograma de Roman apareció de repente. – Será mejor que escapen de ahí, una gran señal se acerca, es como un servant pero algo mucho más grande.

\- ¿Más grande? Podría explicarse mejor doctor. – Preguntó Mash, el doctor estaba totalmente agitado.

\- No hay tiempo para hablar, esta criatura tiene una fuerte señal y no está sola, tres servants más están en camino.

\- Veo que no quieren que termine aquí, supongo que deben ser del grupo de la bruja. – Señaló Marie.

\- Lo más recomendable sería huir ¿no? Si es algo grande, no podemos enfrentarnos a ello. – Señaló Medea, pero Mash negó con la cabeza.

\- Antes tenemos que buscar a aquel otro servant, él puede ser la clave para derrotarlo ¿no?

\- Bueno… - Martha intentó recordar. – Me habían dicho que el protector de esta ciudad es un caza dragones, por lo que representaba una gran amenaza para la bruja.

\- Con más razón, no podemos irnos, hay que encontrarlo rápidamente. – Empezó a apurar la shielder, Haji y Rika se miraron antes de asentir.

\- No hay de otra, todos, empiecen a buscar entre los escombros de la ciudad, si ven a alguien, avisen. – Anunció Haji para sorpresa de algunos, más que nada del doctor.

\- ¿Están locos? No hay mucho tiempo para ello, deben irse ahora.

\- Doctor, somos muchos aquí, separarnos y buscar será cuestión de segundos, no se preocupe. – Comentó Rika, Jeanne le vio con una sonrisa.

\- No podemos abandonarlo, hay que encontrarlo, será un valioso aliado. – Comentó la ruler. Roman no podía creerlo.

\- Y, de cualquier modo, si esa criatura aparece, podremos pelear para ganar algo de tiempo. – Anunció Marie. – Amadeus y yo lo tendremos controlado ¿no?

\- Ya sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo y ahí estaré, aunque si la cosa se pone complicada, no dudaré en retroceder, tu igual tienes que hacerlo. – Aconsejó el caster, Marie asintió.

\- No te preocupes, no voy a morir aquí, pelearé hasta el final.

\- Ahora, todos, busquen a ese servant… Doctor ¿puede encontrar la señal? – Preguntó Haji, Roman empezó a buscar por un servant.

\- Tengo una pequeña señal… pero está débil, por aquel castillo.

\- Muy bien, vamos. – De esa forma todos empezaron a moverse hacia donde el doctor señaló, era un castillo totalmente destruido, con varias grietas y huecos alrededor, tuvieron que entrar por uno de estos, procurando no derribar nada, sería bastante malo si les cayeran escombros encima. – Ya empiezo a detectar la señal, está por aquí. – Comenzó a dirigir la shielder.

En ese momento entraron a una sala abandonada, entonces vieron a alguien ahí, un hombre de largo cabello grisáceo, vistiendo un ropaje negro con armadura, en ese momento tenía una gran herida que recorría justamente parte de su pecho.

\- Eso se ve mal. – Señaló Rika, Mash y Jeanne se acercaron preocupadas, el servant reaccionó a ellas atacando con su espada.

\- ¡Espera, no te haremos daño, somos aliados! – Exclamó Mash, ya entonces el servant se dio cuenta.

\- Menos mal… - En ese momento vio a Jeanne. – Ruler… estás aquí…

\- Saber of Black… así que tú eras el servant que decían… - La santa tenía una expresión de preocupación.

\- No hay tiempo para seguir hablando, un gran dragón se acerca y servants igualmente vienen.

\- Así que un dragón… ya lo entiendo, por eso fui invocado y me atacaron… que mala suerte tengo… - Empezó a resentirse de su herida, Jeanne le ofreció su mano para levantarse. – Gracias Ruler…

\- Hay que irse de aquí. – Señaló Marie, todos se apuraron para salir, pero ya era tarde, justo al momento de salir del castillo se encontraron con una gran figura que asombró a todos.

\- Esa cosa es gigante. – Exclamó Proto Cu al verla, era un gran dragón que se alzaba frente a ellos, soltando un gran rugido que hizo temblar la tierra.

\- Esto es malo… - Tanto Haji como Rika empezaron a apretar los dientes, en ese momento aparecieron tres servants, reconociéndolos.

\- Así que este servant que estaba aquí está moribundo… al final fue una pérdida de tiempo. – Comentó Jeanne Alter. – Y veo que no está solo ¿no aprendieron nada de la última vez? De cualquier forma, me ahorran la molestia de tener que buscarlos, es hora de quemarlos a todos, Fafnir.

\- ¡Ese dragón está por escupir una gran llamarada! – Señaló Roman, viendo como la cabeza del dragón empezó a alzarse, inhalando fuertemente, Jeanne y Mash se pusieron al frente.

\- ¡Tenemos que protegerlos, **Luminosite Eternelle**!

\- ¡Activando Noble Phantasm,** Lord Chaldeas**! – Ambos servants activaron sus NPs cuando Haji y Rika apretaron los iconos, en ese momento una gran ráfaga de fuego golpeó fuertemente contra ambos campos de fuerza generados por las dos chicas, agitando a todos detrás.

\- Que fuerza… esto es malo… - Arturia podía sentir la fuerza de ese dragón, no era cosa de chiste.

\- ¡Mash-chan, Jeanne-san, resistan, no pueden rendirse! – Empezó a alentarlas Rika, ambas servants seguían poniendo presión para resistir el fuego.

\- Me estoy quedando sin energías… no puedo más. – Mash cayó de rodillas, el fuego de Fafnir era demasiado, los demás servants tampoco podían hacer mucho sin llegar a ser afectados.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, he recuperado algo de fuerzas. – El saber se levantó, aunque con dificultades. – Fafnir, nunca pensé que volvería a enfrentarte aquí, es el destino después de todo… y ahora vas a caer.

\- Acaso él… - Jeanne Alter le vio con algo de asombro, observando como Fafnir se mantenía cauteloso con él.

\- Mi nombre es Siegfried… y aquí es donde se termina todo ¡Balmung! – Levantando su espada, lanzó un tajo al aire, generando una línea vertical de energía que empezó a desplazarse directamente hacia el dragón.

\- ¡Mierda, Fafnir, alza vuelo! – El dragón empezó a volar rápidamente para esquivar el ataque, ese era el momento para aprovechar.

\- ¡Rápido, huyamos! – Todos empezaron a correr para alejarse en ese momento, para cuando entonces ya Fafnir no estaba a la vista, estaban un poco más aliviados pero tampoco podían relajarse demasiado.

\- Maldición… porque tenemos que correr… esto cansa… - Haji apenas y podía seguir el ritmo, en cambio Rika estaba fresca.

\- Es por eso que te dije que hagas más ejercicio Nii-san, nos servirá bastante aquí.

\- Yo que iba… a saber… - En ese momento envidiaba a Marie por correr encima de su caballo de cristal.

\- Lo lamento, es solo para un pasajero. – Anunció la Rider, Mozart igualmente se veía que no estaba hecho para actividades físicas.

\- Parece que compartimos muchas cosas en común master. – Comentó él con una sonrisa, Haji no sentía lo mismo.

\- No es algo para sentirse orgulloso…

\- ¡Adelante, puedo observar al ejército francés, y están siendo atacados! – Señaló Jeanne, viendo como soldados luchaban contra Wyverns y zombis.

\- ¡Ayúdenlos! – Ordenó Haji, los servants fueron a luchar contra ellos, justamente entre los enemigos sobresalían dos.

\- Vaya, debe ser cosa del destino encontrarnos aquí. – Habló uno de ellos, de cabello grisáceo corto, llevando una gran gabardina y portando una espada larga, Marie y Mozart lo encararon. – Mi querida reina, es un gusto volver a verla a usted y su cuello.

\- Charles Henri Sanson, incluso después de la muerte sigues con una obsesión de ejecutar, y ahora yendo tras Marie. – Comentó Mozart con seriedad, el Assassin soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No es que tampoco me haga mucha ilusión verte Mozart, mi interés hacia ti es mínimo, en cambio mi encuentro con la reina me llena de emoción, deseo volver a probar la guillotina con ella.

\- Como si eso fuera a permitirlo. – El caster se puso enfrente para pelear contra Sanson. El otro servant fue directamente hacia Arturia, este era prácticamente una armadura completa que cubría su cuerpo, exhalando un humo negro, la saber se protegió segundos antes de recibir el impacto.

\- Tu… tener que enfrentarte nuevamente.

\- ¿Lo conoces Saber? – preguntó Emiya disparando al Berserker que se alejó.

\- Peleé contra él en la cuarta guerra… y lo conozco muy bien, de los caballeros de la mesa redonda, Lancelot…

\- ¡AAAAARRTHUUUUURR! – Rugió el Berserker nuevamente atacando a la Saber, tanto ella como Emiya se apartaron para esquivar el frenético ataque de Lancelot.

\- ¡Sir Lancelot, no será como la vez anterior! – Rugió Arturia mientras empezaba a luchar contra él. Mientras tanto, Jeanne se estaba encargando de que los soldados pudieran escapar.

\- Rápido, huye antes de que ataquen.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? Eres la bruja dragón, causaste desdicha a esta tierra. – Jeanne solo podía sentirse triste.

\- ¡Es la bruja dragón, hay que acabar con ella!

\- ¡Vayan todos a atacarla, que no sobreviva!

La ruler escuchaba los rugidos feroces de los que, alguna vez fueron sus compañeros en batalla, ella solo podía apretar el puño mientras miraba al suelo.

\- Pobrecita, la gente que alguna vez protegiste ahora quieren verte muerta. – Carmilla apareció frente a ella. – El dolor de ser traicionada es grande ¿acaso no sientes una gran desesperación dentro de ti?

\- Puede que así sea el caso… antes me hubiera derrumbado, pero jamás perderé la fe por la gente de Francia, seguiré luchando, sin importar que. – Jeanne se levantó firme, Carmilla empezó a gruñir.

\- No podías ser más estúpida, acabemos con esto de una vez ¡Adelante!

\- ¡Fuego! – Escuchó una voz detrás, balas de cañón fueron disparadas, comenzando a golpear a los Wyverns, Jeanne presenció cómo un hombre de piel pálida, cabello negro y armadura se acercó. – No permitan que sigan matando a más gente.

\- Maldición… ¡Assassin, Berserker, es hora de retroceder! – Ante eso, Lancelot dejó de atacar a Arturia y Sanson a Mozart.

\- Es una lástima que nuestro duelo esté inconcluso, arreglémoslo en otra ocasión. – El Assassin se despidió de esa forma, esfumándose junto al resto de servants enemigos. Solamente Lancelot se quedó para ganar tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué dejaron a Berserker? – preguntó Proto Cu, de algún modo dejó de atacar.

\- Sir Lancelot… - Arturia se acercó cuidadosamente hacia él, a pesar de todo Lancelot continuaba a la defensiva.

\- Ar… thur… mi… rey… yo… no viviré… mucho… - Apenas y podía hablar, la saber estaba sintiendo lastima por él…

\- No te preocupes Sir Lancelot… siempre serás un fiel caballero de la mesa redonda, no importa lo que haya sucedido.

\- … Gra… cias… - En ese momento una luz envolvió al Berserker, Rika lo estaba purificando, ya entonces desapareciendo y consiguiendo la captura.

\- No podemos dejar que se vaya, quizás sea un Berserker pero tienen mucho de qué hablar. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, Arturia se sentía aliviada.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudar a Sir Lancelot. – Hizo una reverencia, Rika sonrió.

\- Por ahora ya estamos a salvo. – Haji se sentía aliviado. – Debemos planear qué hacer ahora.

\- Ya he hablado con el encargado. – Jeanne se acercó. – Resultó ser Gilles y me reconoció, ya hablará con sus soldados, pero por ahora estaremos a salvo con él, podremos descansar mientras.

\- Eso es bueno, estoy muy agotado de tanto correr. – Haji se dejó caer al suelo. – Tanto ejercicio me quita energía…

\- Eres un debilucho nii-san. – Eso sacó unas cuantas risas. De momento estaban a salvo, pero faltaba más para terminar, ya después se moverían a su siguiente destino.

* * *

**Bueno, como que nuevamente esta escena me salió larga, y no pensé que fuera así, que iba a abarcar más cosas lol, bueno, ya en el siguiente cap si aparecerán las dragonas y continuaremos con la historia, como que ya poco a poco uno se va acercando al clímax, pero sé que falta bastante, y puede que nuevamente me extienda en escenas jaja. Saludos.**


	10. Las dos dragonas

\- Jeanne. – Gilles se acercó a la santa, esta estaba un poco dudosa de si hablarle, a pesar de haber dicho sobre que podrían descansar, el asunto sobre la bruja dragón seguía bastante activo y estar a su lado podría perjudicarlo de alguna forma. – Eres la verdadera Jeanne ¿cierto? Debemos hablar.

\- … Lo siento Gilles, no me gustaría que salgas lastimado por hablar conmigo, eso dañaría tu imagen como mariscal.

\- No importa, he esperado poder volver a hablar contigo, además no puedes ser aquella que mató al rey, esos ojos que me miran con tristeza… nadie que sea mala pondría ese tipo de mirada. – La rubia se sorprendió por unos segundos, ya después sonriendo suavemente.

\- Gracias Gilles… me has apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba, durante la guerra y en los momentos más duros me brindaste tu ayuda y eso hacía que quisiera seguir adelante y no rendirme… eres una persona importante para mí, por eso no quiero que te asocies conmigo por el momento. Prometo que acabaré con esa otra yo que está destruyendo Francia, es lo menos que puedo hacer. – Jeanne sonrió sinceramente, una sonrisa que parecía brillar totalmente. Gilles bajó la mirada con resignación, soltando un suspiro.

\- Muy bien… estaré esperando, siempre seré tu fiel caballero y aliado más importante.

\- Eso lo sé, vendrás a ayudarme cuando más lo requiera… por ahora nos despedimos, gracias por lo de antes.

\- No es nada, y no es una despedida, es un hasta luego.

\- … Es cierto… nos vemos. – Jeanne se despidió de Gilles, alejándose poco a poco para reunirse con los demás, el caballero la vio irse con una sonrisa.

\- … Cuídate… mi querida santa.

\- Lamento la tardanza. – Jeanne regresó con el resto, Haji estaba tirado prácticamente en el suelo, con Emiya suspirando debido a la falta de resistencia física de su master, Medea riéndose de forma burlona y Martha picándolo con una vara, los demás descansaban, con Marie cerca de Siegfried.

\- Bienvenida de regreso Jeanne ¿Ya terminaste de hablar? – Preguntó la reina, la rubia asintió.

\- Sería mejor que nos fuéramos de una vez, Siegfried necesita descansar bien. – Comentó observando al caballero, este aún continuaba en dolor por esa herida.

\- Lo siento… si no me hubiera causado esta herida antes… - Le costaba trabajo hablar, Jeanne le calló.

\- Por ahora debes descansar, vayamos a un mejor sitio donde recostarlo.

\- Entendido, es hora de partir. – Con sus respectivas montaduras, empezaron a alejarse para encontrar un mejor sitio donde asentarse, el peligro pasó de momento para ellos.

* * *

Para su suerte pudieron encontrarse en un fuerte abandonado donde pueden estar tranquilos, ya al entrar en el recinto abandonado, se pudo recostar a Siegfried en un sillón que estaba por ahí, Haji igualmente fue a recostarse para recuperar algo de energías.

\- Por ahora descansa Nii-san, yo veré el resto. – Aconsejó Rika antes de dirigirse donde estaba el saber, ahí se encontraban Jeanne, Mash y Marie. - ¿Cómo está todo aquí?

\- Master… todo bien, aunque esa herida de Siegfried está bastante mal. – Comentó la santa.

\- Parece ser una maldición… no es algo que pueda curarse de forma normal... – hizo el intento de hablar el saber.

\- Tengo habilidades curativas, pero no puedo hacer nada contra ello. – Comentó la Rider con algo de pena.

\- Debió ser durante ese gran ataque, llegaron servants intentando destruir la ciudad y uno debió hacerme esto… por suerte otro servant logró esconderme para no morir… creo que tenía un dragón con ella… que parecía una tortuga.

\- Debes referirte a mí. – Martha se acercó cuando escuchó que la llamaban. – Lo siento si no recuerdo mucho… estaba bajo el control de la bruja y creo que algunos recuerdos están confusos, pero si siento que te haya visto de algún modo.

\- Si, eres tu… te agradezco el haberme salvado en esa ocasión.

\- No fue nada, creo que en ese momento tenía algo de mi mentalidad despierta y te ayudé. – Sonrió Martha. – Ahora, respecto a esa herida, creo que podríamos hacer algo.

\- ¿Podrías curarlo de alguna forma? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Puedo, pero por mi cuenta no es suficiente, siento que hay múltiples maldiciones manteniendo la herida, necesito de alguien más.

\- Aunque sea una santa, mi poder está bastante bajo, no creo ser de ayuda… - Jeanne bajó la mirada, Marie posó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

\- Al menos tienes buenas intenciones, si pudiéramos encontrar a otro servant que sea un santo.

\- Eso es una posibilidad. – Roman apareció de repente. – La otra Jeanne fue invocada como bruja, por lo que no debe ser raro que el grial invocara a otro santo como contramedida, ya tenemos a Martha de nuestro lado, buscar a otro más voltearía la situación.

\- Es verdad, hay más servants por ahí que no están bajo su control, podríamos buscarlo. – Rika asintió.

\- Sería lo mejor, hay que estar juntos en todo esto, siendo más de lo que ya somos, nos ayudaría bastante. – Sonrió Marie.

\- Quizás no sea lo más apropiado decir esto, pero separarnos de momento podría aumentar nuestro rango de búsqueda. – Sugirió Martha. – De ese modo podremos buscar al resto de servants invocados y con ello encontrar a otro más para curar a Siegfried.

\- Bueno, somos bastantes, no estaría mal. – Rika pensó que era buena idea.

\- Bueno, actualmente Francia tiene su territorio reducido drásticamente debido a ser una singularidad, por lo que no nos tomaría mucho llegar a otras ciudades. – Comentó Mash. – Si nos separamos, no tardaremos bastante en llegar hacia el otro para ayudar.

\- Pues entonces que así sea, ya lo tenemos decidido. – Marie cerró la discusión con ello.

En otro lado, Haji apenas se estaba levantando, ya su cuerpo no estaba tan adolorido como antes por correr varios metros.

\- ¿Se encuentra mejor master? – Preguntó Medea sin perder su sonrisa, el pelinegro estiró sus brazos.

\- Mejor que antes… realmente correr no es lo mío.

\- Debería corregir esa falta de actividad física, podría ser perjudicial en próximas misiones. – Sugirió Emiya mientras enarcaba su ceja.

\- Lo sé... Rika es la más aficionada a los deportes, yo prefiero usar el intelecto para resolver mis problemas.

\- Debería mantener un equilibrio entre ambos, un buen guerrero sabe luchar de múltiples formas. – Comentó Arturia.

\- A mí no me molesta que sea débil, me hace sentir familiarizado con usted. – Mozart estaba alegre de cierta forma, Haji soltó un bufido.

\- Que digas eso no me hace sentir mejor… intentaré arreglarlo una vez terminemos con esta singularidad.

\- Master… hay servants cerca de aquí. – Arturia se puso seria, así como el resto de sus servants. El resto se acercó hacia ellos.

\- También debieron sentirlo. – Comentó Mash. – Doctor ¿puede decir donde se localizan estos servants?

\- Estoy en ello… los he encontrado, dos señales se encuentran en Thiers, no está muy lejos de aquí por lo que pueden llegar.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, vamos.

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia aquella ciudad, gracias a las monturas, no les llevó mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco vieron llamas alzándose, signo de una pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

\- Las llamas se ven intensas ¿no será la otra Jeanne? – Preguntó Marie.

\- No creo… las veo muy distintas, no son como las de ella. – Pensó Martha.

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – Se fueron acercando más hasta finalmente llegar a la ciudad; ahí, una gran llamarada causó que se detuvieran al instante.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Mash usó su escudo para cubrir a Rika y no le alcanzaran esas llamas. – Eso estuvo cerca…

De repente una figura salió volando, rompiendo un muro de piedra y cayendo al suelo, los demás vieron de que se trataba,

\- Maldición… maldita lagartija japonesa… - Aquella figura se levantó, una chica de cabellos purpuras, llevaba un vestido de una pieza color negro y blanco, detalles que resaltaban en ella era los cuernos sobre su cabeza y la cola de dragón a sus espaldas.

\- Fufu~ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya te cansaste? – Alguien más apareció, una chica en un kimono blanco, de cabello verde pálido, igualmente con cuernos en su cabeza, veía a la otra con una sonrisa burlona. – No me digas que es todo lo que tienes que ofrecer, Elizabeth.

\- Realmente me tienes harta, ahora si acabaré contigo tú, intento de acosadora.

\- Eso duele ¿sabes? No soy una acosadora, solo me gusta ser devota hacia quien amo, yo, Kiyohime te demostraré que no puedes vencerme. – La chica llamada Elizabeth se lanzó hacia su contrincante, atacando con la lanza que llevaba en mano, el resto se limitó a observar.

\- … Supongo que llegamos en mal momento. – Comentó Rika viendo a las dos chicas luchar.

\- Debemos detenerlas, podrían ser aliadas. – Comentó Mash, ya ambos hermanos vieron el miasma cubriéndolas.

\- No creo que puedan escucharnos, solo con la fuerza podremos detenerlas. – Pensó Haji.

\- Pienso lo mismo, todos esos gritos me ponen nerviosos, solamente están contaminando el ambiente. – Mozart tenía sus manos en sus oídos. – Permítame ir contra ellas master.

\- Yo igual ayudaré. – Martha se acercó. – No es bueno que destrocen la ciudad, alguien debe de detenerlas.

\- Ya que todos están con ello, no tengo problemas en pelear también. – Marie se acercó. – Claro que no puedo pelear con los puños o tengo un arma, pero la velocidad de mi caballo de cristal podría ser de ayuda.

\- Muy bien, se los encargamos a ustedes. – Sonrió Rika, los tres servants asintieron.

\- ¡Lagartija mexicana!

\- ¡Loca de remate! – Ambas se seguían insultando cuando de repente algo se acercó a ellas a gran velocidad, ambas lo esquivaron. - ¡Quien osa atacarme!

\- Hola chicas, no deberían estar peleando aquí, no es bueno para la gente inocente que involucran. – Marie estaba sobre su caballo de cristal, y Martha sobre Tarasque con Mozart también. – Así que sean chicas buenas y llevémonos todos ¿sí?

\- ¡Como si fuera a llevarme bien con ella! – Ambas se señalaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose furtivamente.

\- Marie, eso no sirvió de nada. – Mozart tenía un gotón sobre su cabeza, la Rider infló sus mejillas.

\- No perdía nada en intentarlo.

\- Solo hay una forma de calmarlas. – Martha dirigió a Tarasque para moverse rápidamente hacia ambas, soltando un rugido, el dragón comenzó a correr, Elizabeth y Kiyohime saltando a los costados para esquivar el ataque.

\- ¡Así que quieren pelear con nosotras, ya después me encargaré de ti acosadora, tengo unos cerdos malcriados que matar! – Elizabeth se puso en posición.

\- Lo mismo te digo lagartija mexicana, nadie más te matará que no sea yo. – Kiyohime extendió su abanico, sacando llamas azules a su alrededor.

\- ¡Ahí vienen! – Las respectivas monturas empezaron a correr, Elizabeth iba detrás de Tarasque mientras Kiyohime dirigía sus llamas hacia Marie y su caballo de cristal. – Caster, intenta debilitarla.

\- Entendido Martha. – El caster comenzó a invocar instrumentos, tocando una melodía cuyas ondas eran dirigidas a la lancer, esta esquivaba velozmente las ondas con una sonrisa siniestra. – Esto es malo, no logra alcanzar.

\- ¡Ese intento de música no es nada contra mí! – Elizabeth saltó para atacar encima, Martha interpuso su bastón bloqueando el ataque, en ese momento lanzó un puñetazo hacia el abdomen de la lancer. - ¡Uoorgh!

\- ¡Aprovecha el momento Tarasque! – Ambos se bajaron mientras el dragón se lanzó hacia Elizabeth, girando velozmente en una tacleada que quiso debilitar a la lancer, esta bloqueó el inminente ataque, poniendo su fuerza para no volar hacia atrás.

\- Estúpido… dragón… ¡Aaah! – Elizabeth logró apartarse del ataque de Tarasque, aunque estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. – Lo hice… nadie puede derrotar a la súper idol Liz-chan…

\- Buena posición. – Mozart dirigió una onda de sonido hacia Elizabeth, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como sus energías comenzaban a ser drenadas. – Fue útil aprovechar el momento para posicionarme detrás e inmovilizarte.

\- Justo lo que necesitaba. – Martha sonrió, Haji vio el medidor de NP, listo para activarlo.

\- ¡Muy bien Rider, acaba con ello! – Apretando, el brillo rodeó a la santa.

\- Es hora de arrasarlo todo ¡Tarasque! – Martha dio un salto hacia atrás del dragón, dando la vuelta, golpeó con su bastón a Tarasque el cual comenzó a volar velozmente hacia Elizabeth que no podía hacer nada, la lancer solamente pudo ver como el dragón fue hacia ella, siendo golpeada de lleno.

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhh! – Una explosión se llevó a cabo mientras Elizabeth voló unos metros en el aire hasta aterrizar pesadamente en el suelo. – No puede ser…

Mientras tanto, Marie seguía ocupada con Kiyohime, aquellas llamas que tomaban forma de dragón no dejaban de perseguirla, moviéndose casi a la misma velocidad que su caballo.

\- Esto se hace tardado… debo librarme de esto de alguna forma. – Comenzó a pensar la Rider, Kiyohime no dejaba de dirigir el ataque hacia ella.

\- No creas que puedes escapar de esas llamas, todos mis sentimientos están contenidas en ellas y esperan ansiosamente a Anchin-sama. – Empezó a reír la Berserker. El caballo dio una vuelta en curva, a pesar de ello le seguían.

\- Marie. – Mash llegó a su lado subiendo al caballo, la Rider sonriendo.

\- Mash, llegas a buena hora.

\- No puedes hacer nada si las llamas te persiguen, no te preocupes, te protegeré con mi escudo.

\- Muchas gracias, ahora puedo ir con todo. – Finalmente el caballo comenzó a galopar rectamente hacia Kiyohime.

\- Así que ya no más persecuciones, como quieras, eso no cambiará nada. – Lanzó llamaradas hacia el caballo, pero estas desaparecían, la shielder se ponía enfrente para cubrirla. - ¿Eh?

\- No le harás daño a Marie, ahora terminaremos esto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Rika vio su pantalla, activando el NP de la Rider.

\- Acabemos esto con elegancia ¡Guillotine Breaker! – El caballo se cubrió de un brillo, aumentando su velocidad, Kiyohime empezó a desesperarse lanzando más llamas, pero era inútil, el caballo la golpeó con toda su fuerza.

\- ¡Kyyyaaah! – La Berserker se precipitó en el suelo, ya totalmente inmóvil, ambas fueron derrotadas.

\- Eso fue rápido. – Pensó Haji.

\- Supongo que estaban agotadas al pelear entre ellas, al menos facilitó las cosas. – Rika comenzó a acercarse a ellas. - ¿A quién escoges Nii-san?

\- … Me arrepentiré por esto, pero voy por Kiyohime, tener una Berserker me ayudará.

\- Entonces voy por Liz-chan entonces. – Se acercaron a ambas. – Serán necesarias en la batalla, contaremos con ustedes ¡Realizar captura!

Ambos lanzaron los rayos hacia ellas, purificándolas y entonces desapareciendo, ya mostrándose la pantalla de captura exitosa.

\- Finalmente se terminó… pero ahora, no podemos tener más de seis servants. – Haji Observó la pantalla, tenían su party completa. – Tendremos que reemplazar a alguien.

\- Eso lo sé… y ellas dos son necesarias en la historia ¡Lancer! – Llamó a Proto Cu, este se acercó. – Lo lamento, pero tendrás que regresar, fue bueno que lucharas hasta ahora.

\- No te preocupes master, lo entiendo, fue bueno mientras duró, espero tener otras oportunidades más adelante. – Sonrió Proto Cu, Rika apretó su icono, causando que desapareciera.

\- Caster, lo mismo, gracias por luchar hasta ahora.

\- Entiendo master, fue divertido, estaré esperando su regreso. – Apretó el icono de Medea, ya en ese momento ambos apretaron los iconos respectivos de Elizabeth y Kiyohime, ambas chicas aparecieron.

\- Servant Lancer, me llaman Elizabeth Bathory, espero contar contigo como mi productor y ser una gran idol.

\- Berserker, me conocen como Kiyohime, usted debe ser Anchin-sama… - La peliverde abrió su abanico cubriendo su boca.

\- ¿Ya están calmadas? – Preguntó Rika, ambas se vieron a los ojos antes de voltearse soltando bufidos.

\- Siempre y cuando me mantenga alejada de esa acosadora, estaré bien cerdita.

\- No es necesario. – Kiyohime se puso detrás de Haji, abrazándolo por la espalda. – Toda la furia que tenía antes se ha ido, todo gracias a master, le confiaré mi vida y mi cuerpo de ser necesario fufu~

\- Esto era lo que temía… - Haji se llevó la mano a la frente, la Berserker reía suavemente.

\- No se preocupe master, prometo que respetaré su espacio, siempre y cuando solo me vea a mí, seré una gran esposa para usted.

\- Resista master, pronto se acostumbrará. – Comentó Emiya con un rostro estoico, algo que podía esperar del Archer.

\- Al menos ya están en paz… todo está calmado. – Mozart se pudo relajar.

\- ¿Podemos preguntarles algo? – Mash se acercó a las nuevas servant. - ¿Han visto otros servants por aquí?

\- ¿Uh? Bueno, además de esta loca desquiciada de aquí, no he encontrado a algún otro. – Comentó Elizabeth a la vez que insultaba a Kiyohime.

\- Es una falta de respeto llamar loco a alguien, solamente buscaba a una persona con la cual pudiera darle todo mi amor, estoy feliz de por lo menos tener a alguien a mi lado, tú eres la loca por bañarte en la sangre de chicas jóvenes.

\- Al menos soy más cuerda que tú, señorita "quemé a alguien dentro de una campana"

\- ¿Quieres probar mis flamas?

\- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Haji. – Somos del mismo equipo ahora, así que no peleemos y vamos a colaborar ¿entendido?

\- Ah, master es tan varonil, si tú lo dices, entonces no lucharé con esta lagartija mexicana. – Kiyohime se pudo calmar mientras sujetaba el brazo de Haji, Elizabeth soltó un suspiro.

\- Cerdita, si me mantienes alejada de esa psicópata, no tendré problemas en ayudarlos.

\- Como digas. – Afirmó Rika.

\- Al final no hubo ningún santo aquí. – Mash soltó un suspiro. – Esperábamos encontrar algún servant que igual sea santo.

\- No me hagan de menos. – Comentó Elizabeth con un rostro inexpresivo. – Ahora que estoy yo aquí no deberán temer nada, ya una vez acabemos con esa estúpida de Carmilla, podré empezar mi carrera en ascenso como la mejor idol que existirá en el universo.

\- Así que buscan santos, da la casualidad que conozco a uno. – Comentó Kiyohime cubriendo su boca con su abanico.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Llegué a encontrarme con él en una ocasión, casi me ataca, pero vio que no formaba parte del grupo de la bruja y me dejó ir, dijo que se llamaba Giorgios.

\- Conocido como Santo George, no podría ser una mejor oportunidad ¿sabes dónde está? – preguntó Roman.

\- Bueno… él se fue hacia el este, por lo que debería estar por ahí.

\- Muy bien, entonces ahora podríamos empezar a separarnos. – Rika vio a su hermano. – Nii-san, mis servants y yo iremos a buscar a Giorgios, tu podrías encargarte de los otros asuntos.

\- No hay problema, somos varios aquí por lo que nos la arreglaremos.

\- Muy bien, entonces debemos ir, si pudieras Marie.

\- Entendido master. – Con su carruaje de cristal, se subió ella, así como el resto. – Cuando lleguemos les vamos a avisar, Amadeus, no causes problemas.

\- Lo dices como si fuera a causarlos, nos vemos después. – Soltó un guiño el caster, de ese modo el carruaje comenzó a irse.

\- ¿Qué hacemos mientras master? – Arturia se acercó a Haji.

\- No creo que debamos alejarnos bastante para que Rika y los demás nos encuentren, supongo que podemos descansar de momento, Siegfried lo necesita. – Comentó el pelinegro observando al saber.

\- Lo siento… solamente los estoy retrasando… - Se disculpó, Haji negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres necesario para que podamos derrotar a Fafnir, no te hagas de menos, por ahora busquemos un lugar para que puedas recostarte, algo de tomar no estaría mal.

\- Oh, master, si desea podríamos compartir del mismo vaso, sería muy romántico. – Kiyohime se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, imaginando todo tipo de situaciones.

\- No, gracias, solo quiero agua de beber. – Respondió con un rostro inexpresivo. De momento ellos fueron a descansar, esperando que Rika y sus servants regresen pronto.

* * *

\- No está muy lejos de aquí, ya siento a un servant cerca. – Comentó Jeanne mientras iban en el carruaje, Rika observaba de frente como una ciudad se alzaba frente a ellos.

\- Es ahí ¿no? Por lo menos no fue tan alejado de lo que nos dijo Kiyohime-san.

\- Bueno, esa psicópata fue útil esta vez. – Comentó Elizabeth. – Igual, esta ciudad podría ser una buena sede para dar un concierto.

\- Deberíamos apurarnos en encontrarlo, no podemos permitir que Siegfried sufra más por esa maldición. – Comentó Jeanne decidida, Rika asintió.

\- Muy bien chicas, aquí estamos. – El carruaje llegó a la ciudad, el grupo se bajó, observando la ciudad, por lo menos estaba relativamente bien, el grupo de la otra Jeanne no había llegado ahí por suerte.

\- Ahora solo debemos encontrarlo… ojalá no tardemos demasiado. – Pensó Jeanne por lo bajo.

\- Ustedes. – Escucharon una voz cerca de ellas, un hombre cubierto de una armadura rojiza, cabello castaño largo y portando una espada se acercó. – No intenten nada en esta ciudad, ya hay suficientes problemas afuera.

\- No te preocupes, somos buenos servants, me llamo Marie Antoniette. – Se presentó la Rider.

\- … Ya veo, así que no están con el enemigo, y la otra debe ser la santa, sería mejor no pronunciar su nombre, incluso hasta aquí ha llegado las noticias de la bruja dragon, y el resto…

\- Soy Rika Shimamura, todos aquí son mis servants. – Se presentó la pelinaranja.

\- Un master, eso sería de mucha ayuda, fui invocado de repente y estuve viajando hasta el momento hasta que supe todo lo que sucede.

\- Justamente vinimos aquí porque te necesitamos, tenemos un servant que está herido debido a una fuerte maldición y solamente un santo podría removerlo, tenemos a otra santa con nosotros, entre ambos podrían hacerlo. – Comentó Jeanne.

\- Lo entiendo, la gente aquí está evacuando debido al peligro, así que una vez terminen con las preparaciones, podría ir con ustedes. – Sonrió el Rider.

\- Esto Giorgios-san. – Rika se dirigió hacia él. - ¿No sientes como repentinos deseos de atacarnos? Ya hemos peleado contra servants corruptos.

\- No realmente, me había fijado anteriormente cuando me encontré a la Berserker, pero ella fue de otro tipo, no me siento necesariamente de esa forma. – Asintió Giorgios, Rika pudo sentirse aliviada.

\- Me alegra… no me gustaría pelear en este momento, eso significa que después podrás unirte a nosotros ¿no? Tu ayuda sería buena.

\- Si eso es lo que tienen en mente, no hay razón para rechazarlo. – En ese momento escucharon rugidos. – Wyverns… sería bueno que se apuraran, antes de que haya heridos.

\- No es solo eso… la estoy sintiendo, ella está aquí. – Jeanne se mostró alarmada.

\- Enemigos… - Kojiro se puso en posición, así como Medusa.

\- ¿Te refieres a la bruja dragón? Esto no es bueno, no puedo irme aún si la gente no ha evacuado totalmente, debo de protegerlos. – Giorgios se mostraba preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a luchar. – Rika se mostraba decidida, el santo sonrió.

\- Eso sería bueno…

\- Un momento. – Marie interrumpió. –Entiendo el fuerte deseo de proteger a la gente, eso realmente me llena de gusto, si no te importa ¿podría tomar ese deber? Quedarme aquí y ayudar a la evacuación.

\- ¿Marie? – Jeanne se mostraba asombrada. La Rider soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Amo a este país y su gente, como su reina tengo el deber de protegerlos y salvarlos, así que me gustaría poder tomar ese rol, si no es que a San Giorgios le importe.

\- … Si así lo desea, entonces no tengo razones para negarme.

\- Espera, Marie… - Jeanne quiso replicar, pero la Rider le detuvo.

\- Debes entenderlo Jeanne, no tenemos mucho tiempo ya demás Siegfried necesita tener su maldición removida, mientras más rápido nos movamos, mejor ¿no?

\- Es verdad, pero… - La ruler se estaba sintiendo frustrada, en ese momento vio a Rika. – Master, dígale algo, ella no puede luchar sola aquí, por lo menos deberíamos asistirla.

\- Jeanne-san… no puedo hacer eso, Marie-san desea quedarse aquí y yo respeto su decisión, además no quisiera que me odie si hago lo contrario. – Observó a la reina, ambas compartieron una sonrisa. – Todo estará bien, ella volverá.

\- Si… por si acaso, díganle a Amadeus que espero escucharlo tocar una vez, estaré esperando eso. – Rika asintió a su petición, la Rider invocó el carruaje con un caballo. – No deberé tardar mucho en alcanzarlos.

\- Muy bien… - Rika se subió así como el resto, Jeanne volteó a ver una última vez con un rostro de preocupación, Marie le sonrió antes de que se subiera, el carruaje comenzó a irse.

\- Se han ido… ya estoy sola, así como querías Sanson. – El mencionado se apareció detrás de un muro, presentándose a Marie con una sonrisa.

\- Esperabas esto ¿no? – Preguntó el ejecutor, Marie le vio fijamente con una sonrisa suave.

\- No quería involucrarlos, después de todo soy tu objetivo ¿no? – El Assassin empezó a reír suavemente.

\- Ese fue un acto noble de tu parte, fácilmente pudiste haber huido con ellos y vivir un poco más, acabas de darme la facilidad de cortarte la cabeza.

\- No me importa… no sé si realmente acabe muriendo aquí o no, pero puedo decir que realmente amé pelear por una causa justa, nunca pude hacer nada por este país cuando estuve con vida, puede que sea tarde pero ahora tengo una oportunidad de conseguirlo, y la tomaré con fuerza, así signifique que tenga que detenerte en este lugar.

\- Muy bien, si deseas caminar directo a tu muerte, no soy quien para detenerte. – El Assassin sacó su espada, mirando fijamente a la Rider. – Disfrutemos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos…

\- Te estoy esperando Sanson. – Marie se paró frente a él, sin dejar de sonreír. – (Parece que se termina aquí todo… gracias por darme esta oportunidad, master…)

* * *

**Finalmente Elizabeth y Kiyohime se han unido, y si me mantuve a ese sistema de solo seis servants por master, como ambos comparten a Mash y cuenta como uno solo, pero ya más tarde arreglaré eso, mientras acabé el cap en ese cliffhanger ¿que pasará? Esperen al próximo cap. Saludos.**


	11. Momento de paz

En lo que Rika y sus servants se fueron, Haji se quedó en la ciudadela para esperar a que regresen, Siegfried no tenía que hacer demasiado esfuerzo debido a la maldición, había terrazas con asientos afuera por los que podían sentarse, dejando que ahí repose el saber.

\- Master~ diga ah~ - Kiyohime intentaba darle una cucharada de nieve de sabor al pelinegro.

\- Kiyohime, puedo comer por mi cuenta, no hay necesidad de que me estés sirviendo.

\- No sea malo master, recuerde que estamos en una cita para celebrar nuestra próxima boda, ya le aseguro que conmigo a su lado no necesitará a nadie más, por supuesto, siempre y cuando no trate de engañarme o mentirme~ - Esa declaración no le inspiraba nada de confianza, ahora ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberla vuelto su servant.

\- De algún modo tiene que aprender master, hay todo tipo de chicas por las cuales tiene que ser fuerte. – Comentó Emiya a su lado, Haji lo vio.

\- ¿Podrías darme al menos un consejo? Ya has tenido experiencia anteriormente con mujeres complicadas.

\- Lo lamento mucho master, pero no quiero meterme en ese tipo de asuntos, además de que Berserker me está mirando amenazadoramente, será mejor dejarlos solos.

\- Gracias por entender Archer. – Respondió Kiyohime, devolviendo su mirada hacia Haji. – Ahora master, volvamos a lo que íbamos antes; ¿Cuál sitio es mejor lugar para nuestra luna de miel? Me encantaría una hermosa playa en el caribe, aunque una cabaña en las montañas sería perfecto, solo nosotros dos.

\- (Auxilio, que alguien me ayude) – Se comunicó telepáticamente con sus demás servants.

\- (Lo siento master, no sería correcto interponerme) – Respondió Arturia.

\- (Solamente puedo darle mis más grandes bendiciones a usted y su nueva pareja master, disfruten de una gran vida juntos) – Martha les dio su bendición, algo que no ayudaba de nada.

\- (En realidad esta es una escena muy divertida, apruebo que continúen juntos) – Esa sonrisa de Mozart solamente avivaba su coraje.

\- (Senpai… que envidia…) – Fue todo lo que respondió Mash. Haji soltó un suspiro.

\- Kiyohime ¿podrías esperar al menos hasta que terminemos de resolver esta singularidad? No podemos distraernos y tenemos enemigos que derrotar, si pudieras pelear contra ellos, me ayudaría bastante.

\- ¿Tiene enemigos? ¿Quiénes son? Me aseguraré de quemarlos hasta sus entrañas. – Ahora la Berserker se mostraba enojada y empezando a exhalar llamas.

\- No están aquí de momento, todos aquí debemos pelear para salvar a esta gente y eso me haría muy feliz, estaría muy agradecido si ayudas.

\- Master, no tiene que pedirlo, quien sea que amenace su vida, yo lo defenderé, esa sería la mejor forma de mostrarle mi amor. – Escondió su boca con su abanico.

\- Me alegra que entendieras. – En ese momento vieron un carruaje de cristal acercarse, finalmente estaban de regreso. – Parece que volvieron, debemos ir a recibirlos. – Todos ya se levantaron para ir verlos, esperando que pudieran tener éxito.

* * *

\- Maldición. – Sanson retrocedió, no podía creer que Marie se estuviera resistiendo de ser ejecutada. La antigua reina de Francia estaba ahí aún incorporada, su ropa estaba rota y tenía algunos rasguños, pero seguía con vida. – Soy mucho más fuerte, yo fui quien te ejecutó ¿Por qué te resistes a tu destino? Se supone que estamos atados el uno al otro.

\- No lo entiendes Sanson, tu hoja ya no sirve al mismo propósito con el que fue creada, una vez fuiste un ejecutor que acababa con criminales, realizabas tu propia justicia y la gente creyó firmemente en ello… ahora ha perdido su valor, ya no eres un ejecutor, simplemente te has convertido en un asesino, desde que estás del lado de la bruja dragón, has decidido romper la relación que nos unía, ya no tengo nada que ver contigo.

\- Eso… no puede ser posible… no quiero eso… añoro cortar ese adorable cuello tuyo, pero… quiero… que me perdones… no sé qué pensar ahora, mi cabeza me está doliendo.

\- Sanson… - La Rider sonrió suavemente. – No te odio realmente, aunque hayas sido tu quien me ejecutó, realmente no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ti, adoro a mi gente después de todo, amo a toda la gente de este país aunque me hayan dado la espalda, siempre he pensado en eso, y tú estás incluido.

\- Marie… no creo ser merecedor de esas palabras, desde ese día, siempre me persiguieron sueños, quizás pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo, quería que siguieras viva.

\- Gracias… ahora puedes estar tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo, eso debería bastar ¿no?

\- … Si… ahora me siento mejor. – Sanson empezó a brillar, ya le había llegado el momento. – Fue bueno volver a verte…

\- Igualmente. – Marie se despidió de él con una sonrisa, ya finalmente el cuerpo de Assassin desapareció. – Descansa.

\- Tsk, llegué tarde. – En ese momento apareció Jeanne Alter, la cual bajó del gran dragón. – Estas sola aquí, y yo que quería encontrar a esa santa.

\- Ella se fue hace rato, solamente me encuentro yo y derroté a uno de tus servants.

\- Justamente sentí eso, que decepción, podía haber sido más fuerte sin la necesidad de esos estúpidos sentimientos que mantuvo.

\- No considero que haya estado mal, sé que él me amó, y eso lo motivaba a seguir adelante, tu solo eres una bruja, no creo que realmente entiendas algo acerca de los sentimientos y el amor hacia otros.

\- No necesito nada de esas estupideces, y me parece increíble que proclames todo eso ¿No fue la misma gente de Francia quien deseó tu muerte? Deberías odiarlos.

\- Realmente no lo entiendes, la gente fue quien me volvió reina, yo trabajé para ellos, si mi muerte era lo mejor para todos, solamente pude aceptarlo, jamás odiaré o cargaré sentimientos negativos hacia otros. Para mí, siempre serán mis hijos.

\- Realmente me das asco. – La Avenger comenzó a gruñir. – Has cometido el peor error de tu vida al estar sola, ahora no habrá nadie que pueda salvarte.

\- No lo necesito, pelearé hasta el final, así sea para salvar a esta gente y puedan escapar. Activando Noble Phantasm "Palacio de cristal"

\- Perece. – Jeanne alter comenzó a alzar llamas.

\- (Jeanne… aunque haya sido poco tiempo, me alegra que pudiera ser tu amiga… master, ahora si no creo salir con vida de aquí, fue un gusto ser tu servant… Amadeus, me hubiera gustado escucharte tocar música una vez…) Voy a brillar hasta en la más profunda oscuridad y nada podrá detenerme, Marie Antoniette saldrá al escenario ahora.

* * *

\- ¡Estamos de regreso! – Rika señaló la llegada, todos bajándose del carruaje.

\- Jeanne, Senpai. – Mash les recibió, la ruler sonrió al verla llegar. – Él es…

\- Permítanme presentarme, soy Giorgios, servant de clase Rider.

\- Así que a él lo buscaban. – Mozart y el resto se acercaron. - ¿No está Marie?

\- Ella… decidió quedarse atrás… y no creo que… - Jeanne bajó la mirada, sin embargo, el caster no mostró triste.

\- Entiendo, es algo que ella haría, al final siempre pelea por su gente, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

\- Bueno, no creo que sea una despedida definitiva. – Rika miró su celular, el icono de Marie dejó de brillar, correspondiendo que desapareció, pero a su vez saltó un mensaje "Servant con baja energía, se ejecutó expulsión de emergencia" – Lo sabía, ella debe estar en Chaldea ahora mismo.

\- ¿Está viva? – Preguntó Jeanne con asombro, Rika sonrió mientras volteó a ver a Mash.

\- Mash-chan, llama al doctor. – La shielder asintió, en ese momento apareció el holograma de Roman.

\- Chicos ¿sucede algo? Hace poco apareció Marie por acá y…

\- ¡Hola a todos! – Para su sorpresa, la Rider apareció en la pantalla con una sonrisa. – Lamento haberlos dejado tan pronto, parece que fui derrotada jeje~

\- Marie, me tenías preocupada. – Jeanne estaba algo molesta pero igual aliviada, la reina soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Lo lamento, justo después de que se fueron apareció Sanson, pude derrotarlo, pero luego la bruja llegó, no pude hacer nada cuando me quedé sin energías, pensé que iba a desaparecer, pero luego llegué aquí, ya el doctor me explicó la situación.

\- Como es una servant bajo el comando de la master Rika, su espíritu se encuentra atado a la base de datos de Chaldea, y como el sistema es quien le provee mana, una vez fue derrotada, terminó siendo transportada de regreso, es un protocolo de emergencia dentro de Sheeva por si se detecta que hay servants en peligro de desaparecer. – Explicó el doctor.

\- Es un alivio saber eso, no nos gustaría que nuestros servants mueran en alguna situación crítica. – Comentó Haji.

\- Por el momento estoy agotada, así que descansaré un poco, y no parece que pueda regresar a ayudarlos, así que derroten a esa bruja por mí ¿sí?

\- Nos aseguraremos de ello. – Asintió Jeanne, la Rider se mostró alegre.

\- Amadeus, te estaré esperando aquí, pelea con todo.

\- Como digas mi querida Marie, te estará esperando una gran composición cuando llegue. – Después de eso se cerró la comunicación, Mozart no se veía triste, sabiendo que Marie estaba a salvo.

\- Al final todo terminó bien. – Comentó Elizabeth con orgullo. – Yo pude haber acabado con esa bruja por mi cuenta, pero no quería robarle el foco a Rider.

\- Hubiera sido mejor si te quedabas ahí, de todos modos, nadie te hubiera extrañado. – Se burló Kiyohime, una vena resaltó en al frente de la lancer.

\- Parece que puedo moverme mejor… - Siegfried se acercó al resto. – Lo siento por todas las molestias que se tomaron por mí, no puedo encontrar la mejor forma de agradecerles por ayudarme.

\- No hay necesidad de ello, no podíamos dejarte abandonado. – Comentó Rika con una sonrisa.

\- Eres un valioso aliado para nosotros, así como el resto, para poder acabar con la desgracia que ocurre en este país, debemos luchar por ello. – Declaró Haji.

\- Es cierto… entonces lucharé a su lado, solo puedo acabar con dragones, pero haré todo lo posible.

\- Yo igual, pueden contar conmigo para esto. – Igualmente afirmó Giorgios.

\- Gracias a ustedes dos… ya al final se unirán también para ser nuestros servants. – Rika observó su celular. – Aunque sea mínimo, tienen algo de miasma oscuro, aunque no es algo urgente, una vez terminemos los purificaremos.

\- Esperaremos eso. – Asintió el Rider.

\- Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, vamos a acabar con ese dragón y recuperar Orleans. – La pelinaranja levantó el brazo, todos estaban listos.

\- Master, gracias por todo, ayudar a salvar a la gente por la que peleé, no podía encontrar un mejor master. – Sonrió Jeanne, Rika hizo lo mismo.

\- Lo haremos nuevamente, vamos a movernos ahora.

\- ¡Si! – Comenzaron a moverse, por el momento debían descansar, a la mañana siguiente ya empezaría la batalla decisiva para acabarlo todo.

* * *

El grupo logró encontrar un buen sitio para tomar un descanso dentro del bosque, aunque algunos enemigos se pusieron en el camino, nada que pudieran resolver, ahora ya que cayó la noche, podían descansar.

\- Master, déjeme a mi hacer la comida, fui entrenada desde pequeña para ser una buena esposa, le aseguró que le encantará mi comida. – Se ofreció Kiyohime mientras agarraba los ingredientes de las raciones enviadas por Chaldea.

\- Muy bien Kiyohime, aunque la comida de Archer es buena también. – Afirmó el pelinegro, en ese momento la Berserker empezó a fulminar a Emiya con la mirada, el cual se puso tenso.

\- Master, evite la molestia de hacer comentarios innecesarios, por favor. – Intentó responder con calma, a pesar de seguir viéndolo, Kiyohime se calmó y empezó a preparar la cena mientras murmuraba una tonada.

\- ¿Cómo estás Siegfried? – Rika se acercó a ver al saber, este ya estaba mejor, Giorgios y Martha pudieron hacer el ritual por lo que estaba totalmente sano.

\- Mucho mejor, ya podré enfrentar a Fafnir en mi mejor forma para mañana, nuevamente lo siento por todo.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que disculparte por todo? – Preguntó Rika con un rostro inexpresivo, el saber parpadeó un par de veces.

\- … Lo siento… - la pelinaranja soltó un suspiro.

\- No importa, estaremos contando contigo cuando acabe todo esto, no te importará volverte mi servant ¿no?

\- Estaría agradecido por ello, usted y su hermano se ven como buenos masters, observando como los demás servants se ven alegres con ustedes.

\- Todos somos compañeros aquí, me encanta verlos a todos como una gran familia, y me alegrará que formes parte de ella.

\- Lo estaré esperando. – Sonrió Siegfried, en ese momento se acercó Jeanne. – Ruler.

\- Me alegra verte mejor Siegfried, de algún modo siempre terminabas mal herido cuando nos encontramos. – Bromeó ligeramente la rubia.

\- No sé qué situación fue peor, la gran guerra o esta… por lo menos ahora pelearemos juntos, supongo que después de que desaparecí en ese momento, la situación con el homúnculo debió ir bien ¿no?

\- … Puedes decirlo así… - No era algo que a la ruler le gustara hablar. – Son dos periodos de tiempo distintos, pero creo que Sieg debe estar en algún punto, aunque sea ligeramente, pude sentir su presencia en el trono de héroes.

\- Volverás a verlo. – Afirmó Rika. – Cuando llegue el momento lo verás.

\- … Es cierto… - Sonrió la rubia.

\- Ey cerdita. – Elizabeth se acercó. – Hace rato que Caster y Mash se fueron y no han regresado.

\- Quizás tuvieron algún problema, Nii-san ¿podrías enviar a Martha para que los busque?

\- Claro, Rider, si no es molestia.

\- Para nada. – La santa invocó a Tarasque.

\- Kojiro-san, deberías ir por si necesitan ayuda.

\- Como diga master. – El Assassin se subió igualmente al dragón, empezando a alejarse para buscar a los dos desaparecidos.

\- Estarán bien. – Afirmó Haji, Rika asintió.

\- Mash-chan y Mozart-san son fuertes y podrán defenderse, por cualquier cosa, Martha-san y Kojiro-san les darán una mano.

\- Kiyohime ¿Cómo va la comida? Ya estoy sintiendo que Saber tragará la olla entera en cualquier momento. – Bromeó el pelinegro.

\- Eso es muy grosero de su parte master, no soy una glotona como usted piensa.

\- Si no fuera porque siempre observó tu rostro de felicidad cuando comes, no diría eso. – Arturia no supo que responder, se quedó callada, escondiendo su vergüenza.

\- Ya estará listo master~ será la mejor cena que probará en su vida, de modo que siempre querrá que le cocine como su adorada esposa. – Ya se veía una olla de estofado, una pequeña con sopa de miso y algunas bolas de arroz.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Si realmente quisieran una buena comida, les daría a probar mi filete de dragón, eso realmente les dejaría con ganas de más. – Quiso presumir Elizabeth, Kiyohime puso una sonrisa burlona la cual escondió detrás de su abanico.

\- ¿En serio quieres darles de comer carne de dragón? No sabía que fueras tan vulgar Elizabeth, justo lo que esperaba de una mujer como tú.

\- Mira quien lo dice, tu eres mucho más vulgar que yo, arrimándote a tu master, al menos ten algo de decencia.

\- Jamás comprenderías lo que es estar enamorada, por eso acabaste sola en una reja de prisión. – Elizabeth contuvo sus ganas de querer atacarla, por respeto a los demás de no arruinarles la cena.

En ese momento regresaron Martha y Kojiro, ya llevaban encima a Mash y Mozart, la shielder se mostró algo apenada por perderse, pero poco les importó a ambos hermanos. Finalmente era la hora de cenar, Kiyohime terminó una gran cena de comida japonesa para todos los gustos, Arturia ya estaba que podía saborearlo con solo verlo, ya se iban a dedicar a comer.

\- ¿Y ese ruido? – Preguntó Giorgios, entonces vieron criaturas acercarse, hombres lobo y demás.

\- Parece que fueron atraídos por el olor de la comida… esto es malo. – Jeanne se puso seria.

\- No crean que tendrán esta comida, la hice con amor para mi master. – Las pupilas de Kiyohime se dilataron, estaba lista para pelear.

\- Master, será mejor acabar con esas criaturas. – Arturia se levantó bastante seria, estaba muy molesta porque le interrumpieran la hora de cenar. Las criaturas comenzaron a atacar para obtener la comida.

Al final fue una batalla bastante rápida, no hubo necesidad de que otros se movieran, Kiyohime y Arturia acabaron de forma veloz con las criaturas, con llamas y cortes, estas acabaron muriendo en cuestión de minutos, ya entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, comiendo y disfrutando de la comida.

\- ¿Qué tal master? ¿Le gusto mi comida? – Preguntó la Berserker con algo de pena, Haji asintió.

\- Estuvo muy delicioso, realmente eres muy buena cocinera. – Sonrió Haji, las mejillas de Kiyohime se pintaron de carmesí.

\- Gracias master, aprecio mucho sus palabras. – Ella se encontraba bastante feliz. Rika acariciaba a Fou el cual comía alegremente de su pequeño plato.

\- Mañana es el día. – Escuchó a Jeanne comentar al aire. – tenemos que acabar con esto, sin importar qué.

\- Es algo que debemos de hacer, no solo por Marie que nos espera de regreso, por toda la gente que ha sufrido. – Respondió Mozart. – La mejor forma de hacerlo es salvando a todos.

\- Cumpliremos el deseo de Marie. – Afirmó la ruler con una mirada decidida. – De ese modo podré presentarme ante ella nuevamente como debe de ser, es lo que ella quiere.

\- Eso es lo mejor… lo haremos…

Continuaron comiendo y descansando, finalmente a la mañana les espera lo que sería el asalto final para salvar a Francia.

* * *

Dentro del palacio del rey en Orleans, Jeanne Alter entró a la sala, se veía molesta y cansada después de estar viajando.

\- Gilles. – Llamó al caster, este se presentó ante ella, portando su libro de hechizos como siempre.

\- Mi querida Jeanne, bienvenida de vuelta.

\- Si, como sea, pude confirmar que Marie ha muerto, no presentó un gran problema como pensé ¿Qué hay de Sanson?

\- No hay mucho que pueda hacer, su espíritu desapareció y solo queda una carcasa de lo que fue, solo puede ser usado como carne de cañón. – La Avenger chasqueó la lengua.

\- Esa estúpida reina, ganando tiempo para que Giorgios escapara, al final se sacrificó para que su grupo ganara fuerza, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos avanzar esto rápidamente. – En ese momento apareció la saber, Chevalier D'Eon. – Saber, que rayos haces aquí, deberías estar buscando por ellos.

\- No hay necesidad de seguir, después de todo están en camino a Orleans. – Afirmó la saber, Jeanne Alter se mostró un poco asombrada – Parece que dejaron de jugar y finalmente van a venir.

\- Así que piensan que pueden ganar, supongo que ya sabemos lo que debemos de hacer, Saber, prepárate para la batalla final.

\- Entendido, les mostraré todo lo que puedo hacer, al final ninguno de ellos quedará con vida. – Sonrió la saber de manera sádica mientras se alejaba.

\- Gilles, es momento de reunir a todas las tropas aquí.

\- Por supuesto mi querida Jeanne, no hay que darles la oportunidad de acercarse, me retiro a ajustar las cosas. – Al final el caster se fue, quedando solo ella en esa sala, fue a sentarse hasta el trono el cual estaba manchado con sangre seca.

\- Idiotas… realmente piensan que arreglando las cosas aquí podrán conseguir algo, no importa si gano o pierdo, el mundo está totalmente destruido… pero si eso quieren, voy a jugar con ellos, les probaré que mis llamas de odio son mucho más fuertes que la esperanza que cargan… mi otra yo, ahora vas a conocer lo que es la verdadera desesperación, más de lo que yo alguna vez sufrí en vida… me aseguraré de ello…

* * *

**En esta ocasión el cap fue un poco más corto que el resto y pues es la calma antes de la batalla final, estamos acercándonos al final de esta singularidad, pero quedan ver batallas las cuales intentaré hacer que se vean geniales, ya esperen el próximo cap para lo que sigue. Saludos.**


	12. Comienza la batalla

El día del ataque final ha llegado. Ya todos estaban listos para partir, tenían varias cosas que realizar y enemigos que derrotar, Siegfried tomaría la delantera debido a que es indispensable derrotar a Fafnir a cualquier costo, nadie se rehusó a ello.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas? Si lo quieres, alguien más podría ayudarte. – Preguntó Rika al saber, este negó con la cabeza.

\- Agradezco la ayuda y preocupación, pero aquí nadie más puede derrotar a Fafnir, tengo que hacerlo, el resto estará mejor si se ocupan de los demás enemigos, no sabemos cuántos puede tener.

\- Me parece bien, hay cierta persona la cual quiero derrotar por mí misma. – Sonrió Elizabeth con seguridad.

\- Yo deberé enfrentarla a ella… - Expresó Jeanne con algo de temor. – No sé qué pueda suceder… pero la derrotaré, es lo que debo de hacer.

\- No hay lugar para la duda, sabes muy bien eso. – Comentó Giorgios, Jeanne sonrió.

\- Es verdad, no importa si es lo que soy realmente, no puede seguir causando daño.

\- Yo les estaré alertando acerca de los enemigos cercanos, no se preocupen. – Roman se manifestó en ese momento, segundos después fue empujado, apareciendo Marie en el holograma.

\- Chicos, buena suerte en la batalla, y regresen sanos y salvos, les estaré esperando aquí con mis deliciosos pasteles para celebrar. – Comentó la reina con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora sí que estoy inspirado, los postres de Marie son bastante buenos. – Comentó Mozart.

\- Se me olvidó decirte Amadeus, no habrá postre para ti. – La cara del caster expresaba shock.

\- ¿Por qué? – Empezó a chillar de forma graciosa, aliviando el ambiente.

\- Ya es la hora. – Comentó Haji. – No hay forma de perder aquí, así que vamos con todo para asegurar la victoria.

\- ¡Vamos a ganar! – Expresó Rika con alegría, todos ya estaban listos. - ¡Corre como el viento tiro al blanco!

Comenzaron a avanzar, ambos iban encima de Tarasque manejado por Martha, encima también se encontraban Kiyohime que quería estar de guardaespaldas para Haji, Emiya, Mash y Mozart, el resto avanzaba corriendo sin problemas.

\- Orleans no está muy lejos de aquí ¿cierto? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Según recuerdo, estamos a 10 kilómetros de la ciudad, avanzando a este ritmo no debemos tardar más de 20 minutos para llegar. – Respondió Martha.

\- Perfecto, mientras más rápido podamos atacar, mejor, no hay que darle oportunidad al enemigo de contraatacar.

\- Hay que esperar sorpresas master. – Respondió Emiya. – Si esa bruja dragón es demasiado cuidadosa, deberá tener tropas a los alrededores para cuidar el perímetro.

\- Archer tiene razón. – Roman se manifestó en ese momento. – He detectado señales no muy lejos de ustedes, Wyverns se encuentran listos para atacarlos.

\- Así que viene la primera oleada. – Rika estaba temblando de la emoción. - ¿Qué haremos nii-san?

\- No debemos dejar de avanzar, Mozart, intenta paralizarlos con tu música.

\- Como diga master, esas criaturas no nos van a atrasar. – El caster ya estaba listo, Haji asintió.

\- Archer, Kiyohime, ustedes van a derribarlos con sus proyectiles mientras se encuentren inmóviles, intenten derribar a la mayoría.

\- Entendido master. – Asintió Emiya con seriedad, Kiyohime sonrió.

\- Voy a ser bastante útil para usted master, me ganaré su corazón con mi esfuerzo.

Los wyverns ya estaban a metros de ellos, era el momento de empezar a ejecutar el pequeño plan que tenían en mente, Mozart se levantó con su batuta en el aire.

\- ¡**Requiem for Death**! – Invocando los instrumentos, la música dejó inmóviles a los wyverns que se encontraban cerca, ya Emiya había invocado proyectiles para disparar, tensando bien el arco y disparando, disparos totalmente limpios atravesaban a los wyverns, creando grandes agujeros en ellos mientras se precipitaban al suelo, Kiyohime empezó a invocar fuego azul a su alrededor, ya entonces con su abanico empezó a dirigirlos a otros wyverns, estos eran envueltos totalmente por las llamas, soltando chillidos de dolor hasta que cesaron y caían al suelo totalmente calcinados.

Otros servants aprovechaban para atacar mientras avanzaban a los wyverns que ellos dos no podían encargarse, Arturia saltó para cortar a uno a la mitad, Elizabeth atravesaba a otro en el abdomen, Kojiro era más veloz realizando cortes limpios a las criaturas sin perder el paso.

\- No pierdan el paso, no podemos distraernos, cada segundo cuenta. – Comentó Giorgios sobre su caballo, cortando a un dragón con Ascalon.

\- Estos enemigos no son nada, parece que el ejército de esa bruja es realmente débil. – Se burlaba Elizabeth.

\- El exceso de confianza no es bueno Elizabeth, no sabemos cuándo puede surgir un enemigo más poderoso. – Expresó Jeanne empalando a un wyvern.

\- No hay problema, de momento podemos estar relajados, tampoco es que vaya a llegar alguien y nos tome despreveni…

\- ¡Alerta, he detectado una señal de servant más adelante! – Alertó Roman a todos, la lancer se quedó callada de repente.

\- … Hablé demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Cuidado todos! – La advertencia de Siegfried llegó de repente, una lluvia de flechas iba directamente hacia ellos. Mash desplegó su escudo para proteger a ambos hermanos, Emiya lanzaba proyectiles para contrarrestar las flechas y Kiyohime quemaba otros, el resto de servants se las arregló para esquivar y evitar heridas graves.

\- ¿De dónde vino eso? – Preguntó Mash al ver que terminó el ataque. Muy adelante se vio una figura, llevando un vestido de color amarillo, una mujer de cabellos verdes, orejas de animal y portando un arco estaba directamente encarándolos.

\- Lo acabaré a todos, nadie pasará por aquí. – Exclamaba ella con una furia incesante. Siegfried chasqueó la lengua.

\- Quien diría que ella igual estaría aquí.

\- Debe ser una broma. – Jeanne se detuvo en ese momento, quedando a metros de ella, la Archer le vio, entonces sonrió de forma cínica.

\- Ruler, que alegría verte aquí, no podría pedir una mejor situación en este momento.

\- Espera un momento Archer of Red, no es momento para…

\- ¡Silencio, esta vez acabaré contigo! – La Archer se lanzó hacia ella, disparando múltiples flechas, la ruler los esquivó rápidamente, la Archer no se detuvo pasando justo a su lado intentando patearla, Siegfried llegó en momento para alejarla con su espada. - ¡No te interpongas!

\- No puedo permitirme eso, tenemos prisa, así que acabaremos con esto rápidamente. – Archer disparaba nuevamente proyectiles a la vez que corría, Siegfried los desviaba todos, si tenía la oportunidad de acercarse, podría derrotarla. La velocidad con la que disparaba flechas le hacía imposible poder acercarse un poco más, Jeanne no podía quedarse quieta y empezó a asistirlo, desviando flechas con su estandarte. – Ruler.

\- Tu mismo lo dijiste, debemos llegar rápido. – Empezando a girar el estandarte, creó una barrera para evitar a los proyectiles, de esa forma ambos fueron acercándose más a la Archer que se estaba desesperando.

\- ¡No vengan aquí! – Empezó a retroceder al sentirse en peligro. Finalmente dejó de disparar, el momento que ambos aprovecharon para ir directo hacia ella, Jeanne saltó hacia el otro lado para cortarle el camino, la Archer empezó a gruñir al sentirse acorralada, en ese momento Siegfried saltó para lanzar un corte al abdomen de la Archer, esta sintió el dolor del acero cortando su piel, apenas saltando para esquivar un golpe crítico, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, sangre salía de su herida – Maldito…

Jeanne fue la siguiente en atacar, no dejándole tiempo para un contraataque, ni siquiera pudo disparar cuando sintió la patada en su rostro, seguido de un golpe lateral del estandarte en la zona lastimada, causando que se doblegara de rodillas.

\- No puedes continuar Archer, ríndete.

\- … Nunca… no hasta que haga correr tu sangre, no tengo otra cosa en mente. – Jeanne soltó un suspiro.

\- … Supongo que nunca podrás aceptar mis disculpas por eso… lo siento… - Archer sintió algo atravesando su pecho, soltando una gran cantidad de sangre de la boca, el estandarte la había atravesado totalmente, en ese momento ella empezó a brillar. – Espero en otra ocasión puedas perdonarme.

\- … Entiendo… acabaré así entonces… mucho mejor, no quería seguir así. – La Archer sonrió segundos antes de desaparecer. El resto llegó en ese momento.

\- ¿Estás bien Jeanne-san? – Preguntó Rika, la ruler mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hubo un pequeño problema, pero ya terminé, ahora debemos seguir avanzando.

\- No parece que sea necesario. – Comentó Roman. – Detectó una gran señal que abandonó Orleans y se acerca, debe ser él.

\- Así que ya viene. – Siegfried se puso serio, escucharon un gran rugido que cruzaba los cielos, una figura gigante que se apareció, aterrizando bastante cerca, Fafnir llegó en ese momento, y de él bajaron otras más, Jeanne Alter y sus servants ahora les encaraban.

\- Les hice esperar. – La Avenger soltó una sonrisa cínica. – La hora de los juegos se ha terminado, es momento de acabar con todos aquí y ahora. – Miró fijamente a la ruler. – Disfrutaré cada segundo en el cual destrozaré tu cuerpo hasta que pidas clemencia, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

\- No permitiré que hagas eso, ya ha dañado bastante a Francia, mataste a demasiada gente con esos dragones y quemaste pueblos enteros, es algo que yo jamás haría pero tú, demostraste que eres alguien distinta, yo nunca seré igual.

\- ¿Ya terminaste con tu aburrido discurso? Pensé que iba a dormirme del aburrimiento. – Se burló la Avenger. – Si tienes tiempo para soltar un aburrido discurso lleno de clichés, deberías preocuparte por lo que sucederá a continuación, puede que tengan la ventaja de mayor número de servants pero eso poco importa, yo soy la más fuerte en este lugar, Fafnir no tiene rival alguno en estos momentos, ni siquiera ese caballero podrá hacerle algo, nuestra victoria está decidida.

\- Te demostraré que estás equivocada. – Jeanne ya estaba lista para pelear cuando escucharon un proyectil ser disparado, en ese momento algo golpeó a Fafnir el cual soltó un rugido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Gilles! – Jeanne observó al general de las tropas, un ejército de soldados estaba atrás de ellos, múltiples cañones también.

\- Es el momento que esperábamos, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez ¡Por la santa que está de nuestro lado! – ordenó Gilles, cientos de soldados empezaron a rugir mientras corrían directo hacia la batalla. La ruler se veía alegre de verlo, en cambio Jeanne Alter chasqueó la lengua.

\- Serán tremendos idiotas, Fafnir, es hora de quemarlo todo. – El dragón ya estaba a punto de exhalar fuego cuando algo le detuvo, alguien saltó directamente hacia él con su espada en alto, el dragón se alejó por precaución, la Avenger lo reconoció, gruñendo de furia.

\- ¡Siegfried!

\- Pensar que este es nuestro tercer enfrentamiento, ya es el momento de darlo todo, vamos a acabar con esto. – El saber fue directo hacia el dragón para acabarlo, la Avenger estaba bastante molesta.

\- Muy bien, todos vengan aquí, destrúyanlos. – Empezó a llamar a sus servants.

\- Bien, ya es nuestro turno entonces. – Sonrió el saber Berserker. – Chevalier D'Eon a sus órdenes, no pasarán de aquí.

\- Ahora sí, ya es hora de que pueda hacerme un festín con su sangre. – Vlad también dio el paso, Haji y Rika se vieron.

\- Así que empecemos con las batallas entonces, Rider. – Haji llamó a Martha la cual acudió. – No tendrás problema en pelear contra tus antiguos aliados supongo.

\- Ni siquiera podría considerarlos aliados, ya es hora de liberarlos entonces. – Crujió sus puños.

\- También te lo encargo Medusa, sé que podrás. – Comentó la pelinaranja, la Gorgona asintió.

\- Como usted ordene. – Ambas Riders fueron al frente.

\- Así que serán nuestras oponentes, Rider, es una lástima que nos hayas traicionado, pudiste haber formado parte del equipo ganador. – Comentó Vlad, la santa se mantuvo seria.

\- No gracias, estoy mucho mejor al lado de alguien que si me aprecia y no me controla como a un títere, ahora voy a acabar con ustedes.

\- Grandes palabras para una señorita, intenta hacerlas realidad. – El vampiro se lanzó contra Martha, esta saltó a un lado para esquivar un ataque de la lanza.

\- ¡Ven, Tarasque! – Invocando al dragón, el cual comenzó a girar para atacar a Vlad con embestidas, este apenas y podía protegerse de los ataques del dragón, pero seguía resistiendo.

\- Tu dragón sí que es fuerte… pero no se compara a la fuerza que tengo ahora. – Logró desviar a Tarasque, agarrando a Martha desprevenida, en ese momento sintió el golpe en su abdomen, siendo mandada a volar unos metros, Vlad no se detuvo ahí, saltando y sujetándola de la cabeza para enterrarla totalmente en el suelo, creando un cráter, la Rider escupió sangre debido al impacto.

Medusa se distrajo en ese momento observándolos, D'Eon ya había comenzado su ataque con estocadas hacia ella, comenzó a protegerse con sus cadenas, desviando cada ataque que realizaba la saber, ya entonces con la punta afilada contraatacó, solo para ser bloqueada.

\- No puedo creer que sea todo lo que tengas. – Exclamó D'Eon mientras envolvió las cadenas en su estoque y se las quitó a Medusa, sin su arma, pensó en la forma de poder recuperarla, más no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando comenzó el ataque de su oponente, distintas estocadas iban directo a su cuerpo, ella solamente intentó protegerse con sus manos, no logrando evitar los distintos cortes que iban a partes de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo vas por ahí Nii-san? – Preguntó Rika a su hermano, claramente la situación no era favorable.

\- Martha realmente tiene problemas con Vlad, tenía que ser un Berserker.

\- Supongo que eso se acabará pronto. – La barra de NP estaba llena. - ¡Medusa, retrocede!

La Rider obedeció saltando hacia atrás para alejarse de D'Eon, la saber se sintió algo decepcionada de ver a su contrincante huir.

\- (¿Tiene algo en mente master?) – Preguntó la Rider telepáticamente. Rika sonrió.

\- Es el momento de combatir esto con velocidad, así que estate lista. – Medusa asintió. Martha seguía teniendo problemas con Vlad, prácticamente estaba en los brazos del Berserker, recibiendo golpes constantes en el estómago.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir peleando?

\- … No lo creas… que esto ha terminado, no te olvides de eso. – Sin que se diera cuenta, Martha llamó a Tarasque para que se situara a espaldas de Vlad sin hacer ruido, en ese momento sintió como este exhalaba fuego hacia él, el Berserker no tuvo de otra que soltar a la Rider y alejarse, Martha sonrió al ver que su plan funcionó. – Gracias por la ayuda Tarasque. – El dragón soltó un bufido de afirmación. – Ahora vamos a darle la vuelta a la batalla, acabemos con esto ¡**Tarasque**! – Martha brilló, saltando hacia atrás del dragón y golpeándolo para que ganara impulso. Vlad no se había dado cuenta, se distrajo por el fuego que no vio al dragón volar hacia él, recibiendo el impacto de lleno el cual explotó.

\- ¡no puede ser! – D'Eon se sorprendió al ver a Vlad justo al lado de él, derribado en el suelo, empezó a gruñir, tengo que acabar con esto.

\- No lo creo. – Medusa apareció frente a ella, envolviendo su cuello con las cadenas que había recuperado y haciendo fuerza. – Mi master confía en mí y no puedo decepcionarla, debo acabar contigo.

\- Inténtalo… si puedes. – Logró liberarse de la atadura y comenzar el ataque, Medusa no iba a ceder tampoco, con la punta filosa empezó a defenderse, ahora ya con mayor precisión, cosa que sorprendió a la saber. - ¿Cómo puede ser?

\- Si es por mi master… puedo volverme más fuerte. – Empezó a manipular las cadenas, en ese momento D'Eon no se dio cuenta de que su pie fue apresado por ellas, cayendo al suelo, ahí la Rider siguió moviéndolas para inmovilizar ambas piernas y no pudiera levantarse. – Ahora… es hora del final, ven a mí ¡**Bellerophon**! – Un brillo surgió en ese momento, un Pegaso brillante se manifestó frente a Medusa, la Rider se subió encima y empezó a volar a una gran velocidad que dejaba una estela blanca por detrás. La saber intentó liberarse pero ya era tarde, dando la vuelta, la estela fue directamente hacia donde estaba ella, recibiendo el impacto de lleno el cual levantó bastante humo.

\- ¡Aaaarrgh! – D'Eon acabó en muy mal estado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y su ropa quemada. – No puedo creerlo… me han derrotado… - En ese momento empezó a brillar, Vlad igual ya estaba así. – Entonces es todo… aquí se acaba entonces…

\- No tan rápido. – Haji y Rika se acercaron a los servants moribundos. – Martha ya pasó por este proceso, pero igualmente podemos liberarlos, lo deben de preferir ¿no?

\- Bueno… me gustaría… quisiera ver a mi reina una vez más… - Sonrió D'Eon, Haji asintió.

\- Entonces, será un placer tenerte a bordo.

\- Igualmente Vlad-san, podrás tener un mejor trato conmigo. – Sonrió Rika, el Berserker no pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Muy bien pequeña… demuéstramelo. – Ambos hermanos se prepararon, ya con sus celulares apuntando, dispararon los rayos para empezar a purificar a los dos servants, desapareciendo en ese instante, y las capturas fueron exitosas.

\- Se ha terminado por este lado. – Martha se acercó, su cuerpo tenía heridas y rasguños. – Fue realmente duro.

\- Deberías descansar un rato, Berserker realmente te hizo daño. – Sugirió Haji, la santa sonrió.

\- Tomaré su sugerencia master, solo un rato que la batalla no ha terminado. – Observaron el panorama, los soldados combatían a los Wyverns, otros servants también, ahí vieron a Mash y Mozart que peleaban junto a un Sanson que se había recuperado y Elizabeth chocaba armas con Carmilla.

\- Nii-san, deberíamos separarnos también para asistir a las demás batallas. – Sugirió Rika, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Es lo mejor, les dejamos el resto por aquí. – Se dirigió a ambas Riders, las dos asintieron, de esa forma cada quien fue por un lado para ayudar a los demás, servants, la batalla continuaba su curso.

* * *

Mozart estaba teniendo problemas contra un recién constituido Sanson, antes era solo una sombra sin ningún tipo de consciencia, de repente este se recuperó al ver al caster, causando que empezara una batalla entre ambos, Mash hacía lo posible también para pelear.

\- ¡Mash, Mozart! – Haji llegó justo hacia donde estaban.

\- ¡Senpai! – Exclamó la shielder al ver al pelinegro.

\- Llegaste justo a tiempo master, este sujeto de aquí ya me hace perder la paciencia. – Comentó el músico, Sanson no abandonó el ataque, yendo directo hacia él, Mash logró protegerlo justo a tiempo. – Gracias por la ayuda mi querida Mash.

\- Has algo también, no puedo pelear yo sola. – Comentó la pelimorada ya agotada.

\- Lo lamento, creí haber dicho que las peleas no son lo mío, aunque en el caso de este tipo. – Encaró al Assassin, este sonrió.

\- Eres un estúpido al creer que podrás ponerte al frente conmigo, ni siquiera podrás tocarme un pelo.

\- Bueno, quizás no sea un bruto de la pelea como tú, pero puedo hacer más cosas. – Sonrió el caster, Haji ya tenía la mira fija en las skills, primero activó la primera skill de Mash para fortalecer la defensa de los dos, así no recibirían tanto daño, a continuación, activó la tercera skill de Mozart para conseguir un mayor poder de ataque critico en Mash, siendo que va de forma general.

\- ya casi está listo, ahora no podrán escapar. – Sanson empezó a invocar su NP, una gran guillotina se manifestó frente a ellos, en ese momento Mash fue capturada por la fuerza del NP, acabando justo su cabeza dentro.

\- ¡Mash! – Gritó Haji, la pelimorada no podía moverse, el Assassin sonreía complacido.

\- Es hora de la ejecución ¡**La Mort Espoir**! – La guillotina empezó a descender velozmente, amenazando con acabar la vida de la shielder, Haji no iba a permitir eso, primero activó la segunda skill de Mozart, este de repente invocó un instrumento que distrajo a Sanson, causando que la hoja se detuviera, a continuación activó la segunda skill de Mash, en ese momento ella sintió que podía moverse, sujetando su escudo y poniéndolo al frente, ya antes de que se diera cuenta, Sanson dejó caer la guillotina sin saber que Mash estaba a salvo, el escudo la protegió, tenía invencibilidad en ese momento. – Maldición.

\- Ahora, ve con todo Mash. – La guillotina desapareció y la shielder se lanzó al ataque, potenciada por la tercera skill de Mozart, empezó a lanzar golpes bastantes fuertes, causando gran daño en el Assassin, al final acabó con un golpe ascendente, Sanson salió volando unos metros antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo.

\- Rayos… - Apenas pudo ver como Mozart se acercó, quiso atacarlo, pero su cuerpo empezó a sentirse débil. – Como…

\- No iba a acercarme sin estar seguro de que estaría a salvo. – Miró el instrumento tocando a sus espaldas. – Esto debe mantenerte quieto ahora.

\- … No puede ser… perder contra ti debe ser lo más humillante que me ha sucedido… no puedo hacer nada… tú ganas. – El caster sonrió.

\- Se siente bien, ahora, es el momento de nuestro master. – Se hizo a un lado, Haji se acercó a él.

\- Peleaste con todo, no es algo que pueda dejar pasar, tu fuerza es algo que podemos necesitar… y si deseas ver a Marie, te puedo dar la oportunidad.

\- … Eso sería lindo… - Sonrió Sanson, Haji preparó todo, disparando el rayo, el Assassin desapareció, volviéndose una captura exitosa.

\- Master ¿acaso era necesario que lo hiciera su servant? Ya es demasiada molestia saber que estará vivo. – Reclamó Mozart, Haji solamente se encogió de hombros.

\- Esto es como los pokemon, debes atraparlos a todos. – Respondió aunque ambos no entendieron la referencia, solamente saben que al menos esa batalla terminó.

* * *

Las armas de Elizabeth y Carmilla chocaban incesantemente, ninguna quería ceder ante la otra, debido a que eran la misma persona, derrotando a la oponente demostrarían superioridad y quien es la mejor.

\- ¡ya me estás hartando, déjate matar! – Gritó la lancer, Carmilla solamente soltó un bufido de molestia.

\- No hay razón para hacerle caso a alguien tan inmadura como tú ¿ser idol? Eso debería darte vergüenza.

\- No dejaré que insultes mi sueño. – Elizabeth soltó un fuerte golpe con su lanza, Carmilla logró bloquearlo con la dama de hierro y alejarse. Rika llegó en ese momento. – Cerdita, justo a tiempo, ayúdame a derrotar a esta vieja berrinchuda.

\- ¿Vieja berrinchuda? ¡Te arrepentirás de llamarme así! – Invocó la furia de la Assassin la cual empezó a atacar con mayor fuerza, Rika podía sentir el gotón en su frente.

\- … Esto es como ver dos hermanas peleando…

\- ¡No somos hermanas! – Exclamaron ambas a la vez. - ¡Quien quisiera ser familia de esta loca!

\- Ok, ya lo entendí. – Soltando un suspiro, la pelinaranja empezó a ver las habilidades de Elizabeth, primero empezó con activar la segunda skill para bajar la defensa de Carmilla.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Me siento un poco débil. – Exclamó la Assassin, Elizabeth sonrió de forma burlona.

\- Es una de mis habilidades, tiembla mi yo falsa.

\- No creas que eres la única… - Carmilla igualmente activó la misma skill, ahora era la lancer quien se sentía débil.

\- Maldita tramposa… no es justo que tengas las mismas habilidades que yo.

\- Debiste pensarlo siendo que somos la misma persona, ahora pelea. – Carmilla saltó para atacar a Elizabeth, esta pudo esquivarlo a tiempo pero no se detuvo ahí, la Assassin la había agarrado de su cola.

\- ¿Cómo? – La lancer intentó librarse, Carmilla no le dio la oportunidad cuando la impactó contra el suelo, Elizabeth empezó a sufrir daño con cada impacto que proporcionaba la Assassin, ya segundos después la mandó a volar hasta caer al suelo. – No dejas de ser tramposa… se supone que está mal sujetar a alguien de la cola.

\- Quien te manda a tener una, en serio que tienes algún complejo para intentar ser un animal, espera, ya eres uno. – Se burló la Assassin, Elizabeth empezó a gruñir. La lancer saltó directamente hacia su oponente, Carmilla le esperó para contraatacar pero de repente ella desapareció. - ¿Eh? Donde se habrá metido esa pequeña…

\- Aquí. – Escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, Elizabeth se encontraba justo detrás de ella, en ese momento saltó encima e hizo algo inesperado, empezó a morderle la cabeza.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Quítate, suéltame, no me muerdas! – La Assassin empezó a gritar y agitarse con tal de que la lancer le soltara, pero ella se resistía mordiendo con más fuerza. - ¡Duele, duele, duele, quítate maldita sea! – Finalmente pudo usar su dama de hierro para golpearla y liberarse, sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho, sangre salía de la cabeza de la Assassin. – Maldita… no solo estoy sangrando, además arruinaste mi cabello, no es hermoso.

\- Créeme, tú estás bastante lejos de ser hermosa. – Se burló Elizabeth. – Yo igual estoy cansada, deberíamos terminar esto ¿no lo crees master?

\- Ya estás lista entonces, vamos a preparar el escenario. – Activó la barra llena de Np, Elizabeth empezó a brillar, en ese momento la dragon clavó su lanza en el suelo mientras este temblaba, se vio como un castillo empezó a manifestarse, la particularidad es que las paredes eran bocinas. La lancer saltó hasta estar de pie sobre su lanza.

\- Es el momento de empezar el concierto, y tu tendrás el honor de presenciar mi debut ¡**Báthory Erzsébet**!

La lancer lanzó un grito ultrasónico junto a las bocinas, las ondas son tan poderosas que Carmilla salió volando por la fuerza, no solo sus oídos fueron dañados, su cuerpo resintió totalmente el poder de las ondas, ya cayendo en el suelo.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias, son un público amable. – La lancer hizo una reverencia. La Assassin yacía en el suelo, completamente inmóvil.

\- Ser derrotada por esa pequeña… se suponía que soy el futuro, soy más fuerte, qué sucedió.

\- Te faltó lo más indispensable. – Rika se acercó a ella, la Assassin apenas pudo levantar la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Peleaste sola todo este tiempo, no tenías apoyo alguno, siempre fue así toda tu vida ¿no?

\- … Soy la condesa sangrienta… nadie pudo entenderme y tampoco deseé eso… supongo que siempre estuve sola.

\- ¿Qué tal si puedo darte la oportunidad para cambiar eso? – Aquello captó algo de la atención de Carmilla, Elizabeth ya parecía entender lo que Rika iba a hacer.

\- ¡Espera cerdita, no hay necesidad de qué hagas esto! Ella no es necesaria. – Quiso reclamar.

\- Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, igual, puede que ella cambie para bien teniendo al master indicado, hay que intentarlo. – Rika preparó su celular, disparando el rayo.

\- ¡Noooooooo! – Elizabeth gritó de forma dramática, ya era tarde, Carmilla desapareció, ahora ya era un servant de la pelinaranja, la lancer no pudo hacer más que pucheros. – te odio cerdita… ¿por qué tuviste que volverla tu servant?

\- … Esto son como los pokemon, hay que atraparlos a todos. – Claramente Elizabeth no entendió la referencia. La batalla continuaba, quedaba mucho por delante y el peligro mayor aún no sucedía, era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**Tenemos batallas para iniciar, y bueno, más servants son capturados y estamos más cerca del final de esta singularidad, faltan ya unas batallas decisivas que intentará hacerlas lo más largas posible ¿Acaso esto acabará en el siguiente cap? Ya lo veremos, pero creo que puedo abarcar algo más, por mientras pueden esperar a ver qué se traerá la siguiente semana. Saludos.**


	13. Fin de singularidad: Odio los tentáculos

Ya llevaban cierto porcentaje de enemigos eliminados, fue una gran suerte que el ejército de Gilles decidiera asistirles en esa lucha, gracias a ello se aligeraba bastante la carga de los servants que enfrentaban a los enemigos con mayor facilidad.

\- Que tal Rika ¿Cómo fue por tu lado? – Ambos hermanos llegaron para acercarse después de asistir respectivamente.

\- Muy bien, logré atrapar a Carmilla aunque Liz-chan se lo tomó a mal, decidió irse a otro lado para despejar su molestia. – Comentó la pelinaranja.

\- Por mi parte ya tengo a Sanson, con eso todos los servants de la bruja están fuera.

\- Eso nos deja entonces… - Ambos voltearon a ver justamente a Siegfried, tenía un enfrentamiento bastante duro contra Fafnir y no se veía totalmente igualado, el dragón seguía teniendo una gran ventaja contra él. – No está de más decirlo ¿cierto?

\- Es verdad, y es muy obvio que necesita apoyo. – En ese momento llamó telepáticamente a servants que pudieran estar libres. – (Saber, Kiyohime, si pudieran venir aquí)

En ese momento Arturia se apareció frente a él, Kiyohime igualmente acudió a su llamado lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Aquí estoy master ¿Qué desea? – Preguntó la Saber.

\- Siegfried no podrá solo contra Fafnir, aunque él haya sido quien derrotara a ese dragón en su leyenda, en estas condiciones no es posible que pueda hacerlo por su cuenta, esperaba que ustedes dos pudieran ayudarle a pelear, ya has peleado contra dragones ¿no es así?

\- He enfrentado a distintas criaturas en el pasado, y ciertamente los dragones no son bastante raros para mí. – Haji sonrió.

\- Esperaba eso; Kiyohime, tampoco deberás tener problemas.

\- No se preocupe master, sea lo que sea, siempre tendrá mi fuerza a su disposición, así que úseme como usted lo vea mejor. – Comentó la Berserker con un canturreo.

\- Se los encargo. – Asintió el pelinegro. – Rika, quizás deberías alejarte, no vaya a ser que llegue a escupir fuego y vayas a quemarte.

\- No hay necesidad de que te preocupes, después de todo tenemos a Mash-chan aquí. – La shielder ya estaba al lado de Rika en ese momento. – Ella nos protegerá por cualquier cosa.

\- Sé lo peligroso que será esta batalla, permítame protegerlos con mi escudo. – Expresó la pelimorada, al menos a su lado no sufrirían bastantes daños.

\- Observemos todo e intervengamos cuando sea necesario. – Fue todo lo que dijo Haji mientras mantuvieron sus ojos en la batalla.

\- Gracias por la ayuda. – Agradeció Siegfried a los dos servants recién llegados. – No puedo decir que haya sido mi propia habilidad lo que consiguió la derrota de Fafnir… a veces pienso que solo tuve pura suerte en ese momento, mis derrotas fueron más a las victorias que alguna vez tuve.

\- El balance entre habilidad y suerte es bastante parejo, no hay que depende mucho de un lado… en ese caso, incluso decir que fue suerte derrotar a un enemigo no es posible sin que haya habilidad de por medio, estoy segura de que eres muy hábil como guerrero, de cualquier otra forma, no hubieras derrotado a este dragón. – Comentó Arturia para levantarle los ánimos.

\- … Supongo que es verdad, dudé un poco en el momento… me disculpo por ello.

\- Las disculpas pueden ir después, tenemos un enemigo que derrotar. – Ya encararon al dragón que soltó un gran rugido.

\- Parece que a este dragón no le gusta callarse. – Kiyohime tuvo que taparse los oídos. – Eso solo lastimará a master, debe ser eliminado.

Los dos sabers empezaron a correr, portando sus respectivas espadas, ambos saltaron para atacar al dragón, este comenzó a agitar sus alas para generar viento y alejarlos, no tuvieron más opción que retroceder.

\- Ser grande no quita que sea más fuerte. – Ya vieron como Kiyohime empezó a arder en llamas, acumulando fuerza.

\- Intenta lastimar a mi master y no te lo perdonaré… acabaré contigo antes de que lo hagas. – La Berserker acumuló todas esas llamas en un solo proyectil el cual estaba listo para dispararse. - ¡Muere! – Dirigió la bola de fuego directamente hacia Fafnir, este intentó protegerse con sus alas, ya cuando el fuego le golpeó, sintió el gran ardor, las llamas de Kiyohime no son comunes como un fuego cualquiera, todos sus sentimientos están impregnados en ellas, el odio que sufrió en vida cuando le mintieron por su ser querido, mucho más poderoso que el fuego normal. Fafnir no pudo aguantar e intentó volar.

\- No es algo que podamos permitir. – Siegfried se adelantó, si al menos quería evitar que el dragón huyera, tenía que cortarle la vía de escape. Comenzó a dirigir su ataque hacia una de las alas de Fafnir, dañarlas de forma que no pudiera usarla, lanzando distintos cortes con su espada a la zona, el dragón no podía hacer más que soltar rugidos mientras Siegfried se encargaba de dañarle esa zona.

Arturia siguió el mismo modus operandi, dañando la otra ala, llegando a desgarrar bastantes pedazos de la carne que sangraban, en el suelo Kiyohime reía suavemente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el dragón.

\- Ya no eres tan poderoso ¿eh?

\- ¿Sigues creyendo que esto es suerte? – preguntó Arturia, Siegfried se mostró algo asombrado para después sonreír suavemente.

\- Es la mejor situación posible ahora mismo… Berserker, si pudieras asegurar que no pueda al menos caminar. – Kiyohime asintió, con su abanico empezó a manipular las llamas a su alrededor, en ese momento dibujó un circulo alrededor de Fafnir para poder encerrarlo, de ese modo ya no tiene posibilidad de escape en el aire o en tierra. – Bien… así que es hora de terminar esto… nuestro enfrentamiento pudo haber sido más corto que en ocasiones anteriores… al menos has sido un buen contrincante. – El saber empezó a brillar, ya estaba listo para acabarlo con todo, tenía su tercera skill activada para hacer más daño al dragón. – Esto se terminó ¡Balmung!

El Np se movió a gran velocidad hacia Fafnir, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape, recibió el golpe de lleno, como un gran corte vertical apareció sobre su abdomen hasta atravesarlo totalmente, siendo cortado a la mitad. El dragón soltó un último rugido, como si estuviera aceptando la derrota mientras que su cuerpo empezó a engullirse en un humo oscuro que poco a poco se fue propagando a su alrededor hasta cubrirlo totalmente, en ese momento desapareció.

\- Finalmente… - Siegfried cayó de rodillas, usar aquello le agotó bastante, por lo menos tenía efectos positivos, todos los wyverns se veían desconcertados, como si no supieran que hacer.

\- Parece que haber derrotado a Fafnir los dejó desorientados. – Comentó Mash al verlos, así el resto de servants regresó al ver que no eran amenaza.

\- Bueno, eso facilita las cosas ¿no? – Preguntó Elizabeth. – Parecen crías recién nacidas buscando a su madre.

\- En este aspecto, parece que ganamos. – Expresó Rika con alegría. – No son amenaza ahora.

\- Maldición. – Jeanne Alter golpeó el suelo al ver que Fafnir fue derrotado. – Esto no puede ser posible.

\- Jeanne, no es momento de lamentarse, hay que regresar al castillo, ahí pensaremos nuestro próximo movimiento. – En ese momento llegó Gilles al lado de la Avenger, la ruler, al verle, quedó asombrada.

\- Es verdad… retirémonos. – En ese momento el caster invocó criaturas para transportarlos a ambos.

\- ¡Esperen! – Jeanne quiso detenerlos, pero fue muy tarde. – Se han ido.

\- La situación ya no es tan crítica por aquí, deberían perseguirlos. – Sugirió Giorgios, era lo mejor. – Déjennos el resto a nosotros, ustedes pueden ir.

\- Es lo mejor, Mash, Kiyohime, ustedes vendrán. – Comentó Haji, ambos asintieron.

\- También Jeanne-san y Elizabeth-san. – Terminó Rika.

\- Excelente, ya es hora de que esa bruja pague. – Asintió la lancer con emoción.

\- Gracias por confiar en mi master~ - Kiyohime abrazó de repente a Haji, este sintió escalofríos.

\- Dejemos las caricias para después, hay que ir rápido. – Comentó Rika, así fueron a apurarse para llegar. – Jeanne-san, deberías dirigirnos, conoces bien los pasillos del castillo ¿no?

\- No se preocupe master, déjemelo a mí. – Asintió la ruler. El pequeño grupo logró llegar a la entrada del fuerte, por suerte no había enemigos por lo que pudieron infiltrarse con facilidad, pero el ambiente tampoco era el mejor. Entraron al castillo, la vista lo decía todo, había sangre por todos lados, ni una sola alma viva en ese lugar, todo estaba en completo silencio. – No hay nadie… entonces todos…

\- No podemos decir que la bruja haya conquistado este lugar solo pidiéndolo, es algo que no puede evitarse. – Comentó Haji. – Pero si, no es algo que cualquiera pueda resistir.

\- Incluso el olor es fuerte. – Rika tuvo que taparse la nariz. – Al menos deberían haber limpiado.

\- Es verdad, son muy antihigiénicos. – Mostró su repudio Kiyohime. En ese momento vieron aparecer criaturas por las paredes.

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Preguntó Elizabeth, las criaturas tenían tentáculos y se retorcían.

\- No sé, pero dan mucho asco. – Rika empezó a tener escalofríos al verlos. – Será mejor si se encargan de ellos rápidamente, antes de que sienta ganas de devolver mi desayuno.

Jeanne, Elizabeth y Kiyohime empezaron a acabar con esas criaturas, estas soltaban como una especie de líquido espeso de sus bocas que causaba daño con el contacto, aunque Elizabeth aprendió cuando un poco de eso cayó sobre su ropa.

\- ¡Oye, esta cosa dejó un agujero en mi blusa! – Se quejó la lancer.

\- Eviten que esa cosa viscosa les toque. – Comentó Jeanne mientras atacaba a distancia perforando a dos de las criaturas, Kiyohime lo tenía más sencillo, solamente lanzaba llamas de lejos para quemar a las criaturas que se retorcían y soltaban chillidos.

\- Juju~ soy más útil en este lugar.

\- Tampoco presumas. – Elizabeth terminó con uno de ellos. – Sé que después de un tiempo se regenera mi ropa, pero sigue siendo desagradable.

\- ¿Ya despejaron todo? – Preguntó Haji al acercarse.

\- No deseo seguir peleando contra más de esas cosas, no creo poder aguantar más. – Soltó Elizabeth sintiendo molestia.

\- Entonces todo está bien. – Rika soltó un suspiro. – Al menos yo no debo estar cerca de ellos.

\- Tampoco es que llegue a ser todo. – En ese momento Roman apareció.

\- Hay un servant enemigo cerca. – Justamente en el pasillo apareció, Gilles estaba frente al pequeño grupo.

\- Gilles… - Jeanne tenía un rostro de preocupación.

\- No pueden seguir más adelante, aquí perecerán. – Expresó el caster. – Aunque seas tú, mi querida santa, la verdadera Jeanne D'Arc está haciendo lo posible por cumplir su venganza.

\- Escucha Gilles, tienes que dejarnos pasar, tengo que hablar con ella. – Quiso explicar la ruler pero Gilles no escuchaba.

\- No tienen nada de qué hablar, todos ustedes morirán aquí. – Abrió su libro, en ese momento empezó a conjurar criaturas, más de esas con tentáculos que salían en cantidades. – Mi libro de Prelati los detendrá aquí y ahora.

\- Por qué más de esas cosas. – Rika desvió la mirada. – Por favor, acaben con ellas.

Los servants fueron directamente a pelear contra las criaturas, el problema no era que fueran tan fuertes o algo por el estilo, sino que eran bastantes, y eso realmente causaba problemas para que pudieran avanzar.

\- ¡Se los dije, no podrán continuar! – El caster se mostraba complacido viendo como tienen problemas.

\- Esto puede durar horas y no avanzaremos nada, debemos de continuar. – Sugirió Haji. – Debemos separarnos entonces.

\- Ugh… por más que no lo quiera, debo quedarme a encargarme de esto. – Comentó Elizabeth. – Cerdita, tú y Jeanne vayan a enfrentar a esa bruja, yo me encargaré de todo aquí.

\- Lo mismo para usted master, yo estaré bien aquí, ya una vez termine con el insecto que molesta en este sitio volveré a su lado. – Comentó con naturalidad a pesar del insulto. Ambos hermanos le tomaron la palabra a sus respectivos servants.

\- Jeanne-san, Mash-chan, vamos entonces. – Señaló Rika, ya todos se fueron para ir directamente con Jeanne Alter.

\- Ya se fueron. – Elizabeth estiró los brazos. – Espero que no me estorbas, loca acosadora.

\- Estoy segura de que tú me estorbarás lagartija mexicana, pero buen, no quiero decepcionar a mi master.

\- Bien, que empiece el concierto. – Las dos servants se lanzaron para acabar con las criaturas, con tal de que sus masters puedan llegar a salvo y terminar todo eso.

* * *

Haji, Rika, Mash y Jeanne iban por los pasillos velozmente, con tal de alcanzar la sala donde se encuentra Jeanne Alter, en algún momento la ruler se detuvo, el resto se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Jeanne-san? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la pelinaranja, Jeanne mantuvo la mirada en el suelo todo ese tiempo.

\- Yo… no sé por qué, pero me estoy sintiendo nerviosa… saber que enfrentaré a esa que es yo, hace que quiera retroceder… lo sé, es muy lamentable que me acobarde a estas alturas…

\- No pensamos nada de eso. – respondió Rika, Jeanne volteó a verla con asombro. – Créeme, si yo me enfrentara a una persona que es igual a mí, sentiría bastante temor, saber que conoce todo sobre mi persona, pero eso igual es una ventaja. – En ese momento la ruler empezó a sentirse confundida. – Bueno, como lo explico… ella puede tener mi imagen y todo, pero no necesariamente tiene que saber todo lo que yo conozco, podemos ser similares pero no iguales en todo, ella puede no saber detalles de mi persona como yo los de ella, podemos ser más distintas de lo que parece, estoy segura que es el mismo caso con ustedes dos, son muy distintas de lo que crees.

\- … Ella proclama ser la oscuridad que escondo en mi corazón, no tengo duda que pueda contener algo así dentro de mí, pero ella lo manifiesta como si nada, eso temo, que ella realmente sea yo, que actúe de esa misma forma si dejo salir esos sentimientos profundos.

\- Ella es ella, tu eres tú, y de la Jeanne-san que conozco, ella es una chica muy valerosa que peleó por su pueblo, por la felicidad de la gente y que es muy buena y amable en el fondo, una chica así jamás escondería sentimientos oscuros.

\- Master… - Una lagrima cruzó la mejilla de Jeanne, limpiándosela rápidamente. – Realmente no sé cuánto puedo agradecerle por todo, a pesar de lo que me ha dicho, seguí dudando hasta el final… ya no volveré a hacerlo, pelearé y enfrentaré a esa otra yo… a esa Jeanne. – Rika sonrió, abrazando a la ruler.

\- Confío en qué lo harás, eres muy fuerte. – Ya dejó el abrazo, Jeanne se había recuperado en ese momento. Mash y Haji se vieron y sonrieron. – No tenemos tiempo que perder, el resto espera que ganemos esta batalla.

\- Cierto, vamos master, todos, derrotemos a la bruja.

Continuaron el camino, ya estaban muy cerca de la sala del trono donde la Avenger estaba resguardada. La ruler abrió la puerta con fuerza, una gran sala totalmente manchada de sangre y cenizas, en el centro se encontraba una figura solitaria de negro.

\- Te estaba esperando santa. – Jeanne Alter se levantó del trono, portando su estandarte para encarar a la rubia. – Pensé que Gilles era lo suficientemente bueno para detenerlos, al parecer no pudo con todos.

\- Escúchame… no es necesario que peleemos, Marie quería desde un inicio que habláramos, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad…

\- ¿Hablar? A poco crees que de esa forma podrás detenerme, estás siendo una estúpida.

\- Dime por lo menos algo… ¿Recuerdas a tu familia? – Jeanne Alter enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Familia? Que tonterías dices, si hablas de mi familia, eso me importa poco, solo quiero destruir Francia, hacer que paguen por lo que me hicieron. – Jeanne soltó un suspiro.

\- Lo entiendo… no tienes nada entonces… solo queda pelear. – La ruler se puso en posición, Jeanne Alter sonrió.

\- Ahora si hablas mi idioma, veamos quien puede ganar, demostraré que soy la verdadera Jeanne D'Arc.

Jeanne Alter empezó a manifestar llamas a grandes temperaturas, la ruler tuvo que cubrirse puesto que estas no la permitían ver.

\- ¡Nuevamente hace mucho calor aquí! – Rika empezó a abanicarse, Mash cubría a ambos para que no sufrieran tantas quemaduras.

\- Rika, deberías observar fijamente, ella es tu servant y deberás apoyarla. – Expresó Haji.

\- Lo sé, pero este calor no permite nada.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Estas son las llamas de mi odio eterno, nada puede apagarlas, ni siquiera tú. – Jeanne Alter empezó a reír, la ruler tenía que hacer algo antes de que todos murieran sofocados. En ese momento vio a los lados, empezó a correr directamente hacia la pared, esto llamó la atención de la Avenger. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Eso es obvio, detenerte. – Empezó a correr justamente sobre la pared, pasando por encima para estar en posición, la Avenger la siguió con la mirada cuando observó que saltó directamente hacia ella, pasando encima de las llamas, tuvo que agarrar su estandarte para protegerse directamente del ataque iba hacia ella, gracias a ese acto, las llamas se detuvieron.

\- Finalmente… - Rika podía respirar en paz que no hubiera más fuego. – Eso Jeanne-san, entretenla para que no haga nada peligroso.

Ambos estandartes chocaban justo frente al trono, Jeanne golpeaba con todo para que su contraparte Avenger no hiciera nada, solamente lograba defenderse con cada ataque.

\- Esto es… inútil, no tienes la fuerza que yo. – Jeanne Alter sacó su espada, la Pucelle para lanzar un corte hacia la ruler, esta lo esquivó apenas, aunque vio como llamas fueron dirigidas hacia ella, teniendo que girar en el aire para esquivarlas.

\- Es hora de dar más poder de apoyo. – Rika activó la primera skill de Jeanne, el brillo la rodeó mientras que su fuerza aumentó, la ruler se lanzó para continuar el ataque, esta vez realizando golpes más contundentes hacia la Avenger, luego de unos cuantos con su estandarte, la pateó en el costado, Jeanne Alter voló hacia atrás, recuperándose en el aire con un giro y cayendo de pie.

\- No creas que ya has ganado solo porque pudiste golpearme un par de veces, esta vez iré en serio. –Jeanne Alter comenzó a ser más salvaje, conjurando más llamas, lanzaba una combinación de ataques entre su estandarte, espada y llamas que conjuraba para causar daño a la ruler, Jeanne apenas lograba bloquear todos los ataques, los de fuego le pesaban más, empezando a sentir quemaduras en sus brazos así como su ropa empezaba a mostrar señales.

\- Mash, deberías ayudarla, es obvio que es demasiado para ella sola. – Señaló Haji, la pelimorada empezó a dudar.

\- Pero senpai, si les dejo, entonces ustedes…

\- Ella necesita la ayuda, estaremos bien. – Sonrió Rika, Mash dudaba pero ya después mostró un rostro serio.

\- Entendido masters… voy a pelear. – La shielder fue hacia la batalla. Jeanne Alter continuaba causando problemas a la ruler, ya tenía mayores quemaduras que antes.

\- Que patética, acabar así después de unas cuantas caricias, parece que al final no mereces ser Jeanne D'Arc… ya me das bastante lastima, así que acabaré con esto rápidamente. – La Avenger levantó su espada, empezando a conjurar más llamas. – Hora de ser consumida por mis llamas ¡**Le Grondement de la Haine**!

Las llamas empezaron a avanzar velozmente hacia Jeanne, ésta ya no tenía posibilidad de defenderse, solamente le quedaba esperar por una muerte que iba a llegar en pocos segundos.

\- ¡Desplegando Noble Phantasm, **Lord Chaldeas**! – La rubia no dejó esconder su sorpresa al ver a Mash frente a ella, activando su NP el cual empezó a bloquear las llamas. - ¡Jeanne, no es momento de rendirse, debes continuar!

\- ¡No intervengas maldita perra! – Jeanne Alter empezó a poner mayor fuerza, causando que Mash empezara a sentir la presión, Jeanne no podía dejarla de esa forma, ya en ese momento se levantó, extendiendo su estandarte por lo alto.

\- Lo lamento Mash, casi me rindo, pero ahora ya estoy mejor… déjame ayudarte ¡**Luminosité Eternelle**!

Se levantó una barrera mucho mayor el cual pudo bloquear las llamas con mayor facilidad, desconcertando totalmente a la Avenger.

\- ¡No puede ser, se supone que deben morir quemados!

\- ¡No lo permitiremos! – Mash fue la primera en atacar, apareció al costado de la Avenger la cual no pudo prevenir un golpe que fue directo hacia ella, solo tuvo pocos segundos para bloquearlo mientras retrocedía debido al impacto, tuvo que apretar los dientes debido a la fuerza, pero ella no estaba sola.

\- ¡Aaaah! – Jeanne apareció a sus espaldas, la Avenger no pudo saberlo cuando recibió un golpe a sus espaldas, soltando un quejido de dolor, cayó al suelo el cual impactó de forma sólida, la ruler no terminó ahí, aterrizando con un fuerte golpe descendente de su arma el cual dio de lleno en el abdomen de Jeanne Alter la cual escupió saliva y sangre. Mash continuó mientras estaba en el suelo, golpeando con su escudo al costado para no darle oportunidad de contraatacar, siguiendo con una patada en el aire, Jeanne Alter estaba empezando a recibir daño genuinamente entre las dos servants, no le daban oportunidad alguna o una abertura para lanzar el contraataque, estaba empezando a perder poco a poco.

\- (No… no puede ser… ¡no puedo permitirlo!) – La Avenger estalló en llamas, alejando a ambos servants. Jeanne intentó recuperarse cuando vio a al Avenger cerca de ella, quiso atacar pero no pudo, recibió un puño en el estómago lo cual hizo que cayera de rodillas, ya después continuó cuando fue sujetada de la cabeza y la impactaron contra el concreto, abriendo un cráter en el suelo.

\- ¡Aargh! – Jeanne empezó a sentir un profundo dolor, solo para ser reforzado con una patada de la Avenger, la cual causó que saliera volando hacia la pared donde se estrelló.

\- ¡Jeanne! – Mash quiso auxiliarla, Jeanne Alter se dio cuenta y empezó a dirigir su ataque hacia la shielder. Mash ahogó un grito cuando vio a la Avenger frente a frente, recibiendo un potente golpe del estandarte en su mentón, empezó a volar hacia arriba mientras la Avenger saltó, en ese momento ella giró sobre su propio eje para golpearla con la punta de su arma, recibiendo un potente golpe en su espalda, la shielder se precipitó hacia el suelo donde levantó polvo.

\- No puede ser, están perdiendo. – Rika estaba empezando a sentirse nerviosa al ver como ambas servants eran lastimadas.

\- La verdad, esto se está poniendo mucho peor de lo pensado. – Y no era todo. La Avenger empezó a verlos, causando que ambos se pusieran tensos.

\- Ustedes… son los masters de estas servants… entonces, si los mato, no habrá necesidad de que acabe con ellas si desaparecerán después. – Ambos hermanos empezaron a sudar, meterse con un servant no era realmente una buena idea.

\- Ir por un master para ganar… eso es caer bajo. – Musitó Haji, la Avenger sonrió gratamente.

\- Yo busco la victoria, así que no importa el método que realice si con ello significa que voy a ganar.

\- ¿Realmente consideras eso una victoria? Justo lo que esperaría de un cascarón vacío, no tienes orgullo alguno. – Se burló el pelinegro, Jeanne Alter no iba a dejar pasar eso, expresando furia, sujetó a Haji del cuello.

\- ¡Nii-san! – Rika empezó a asustarse por su hermano, quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero Jeanne Alter no lo permitió, extendiendo llamas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso ese comentario hizo que te enojaras? – El pelinegro no abandonada su postura, en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago, recibió un puñetazo de la Avenger.

\- Tienes bolas para burlarte de mí en esta posición… no puedo decir si eres valiente o un idiota… aunque estoy segura que es lo segundo.

\- Y que… escuchar eso de una copia que proclama ser la verdadera Jeanne no tiene valor alguno, después de todo solo tienes odio, no tienes un verdadero propósito en tu corazón. – Recibió otro puñetazo, Haji escupió sangre la cual salpicó la cara de la Avenger.

\- Vuelve a decir otra cosa y la próxima vez no será un puñetazo lo que recibirás, me encargaré de que sufras el peor dolor que jamás has vivido.

\- Me gustaría que lo intentaras… esto no es nada con los constantes golpes que Rika me da casi diario… y ella realmente sabe pegar fuerte.

\- Estás condenando tu vida… así que no tengo otra opción que darle un fin. – Jeanne empezó a extender más llamas, estaba a punto de quemar a Haji hasta sus entrañas, extrañamente, el pelinegro no estaba asustado, en realidad estaba sonriendo. - ¿Por qué la sonrisa?

\- Dices por qué… deberías haberte dado cuenta… que todo era una distracción.

Jeanne Alter sintió un golpe a sus espaldas, Mash la golpeó fuertemente con su escudo, Haji cayó al suelo siendo sujetado por la shielder.

\- ¡Senpai, eso fue peligroso! – La pelimorada estaba realmente preocupada, Haji no dejaba de sonreir.

\- Estaba seguro que vendrías a salvarme. – La shielder soltó un suspiro.

\- Escuche senpai, una vez terminemos esto, usted y yo tendremos una larga charla acerca de meterse en peligro.

\- Lo esperaré. – Mash ya dejó a Haji en el suelo, Rika llegó de repente para abrazarlo. – Rika.

\- ¡Nii-san, eres un idiota, y tú dices que no me meta en peligro!

\- Lo siento… actué como según era mejor la situación a pesar de mi propia vida… soy un idiota.

\- Lo eres realmente… no quería perderte. – Le abrazó con fuerza, Haji empezó a sentir dolor.

\- Muy bien, no tan fuerte que el abdomen me sigue doliendo… veamos cómo se desarrolla la batalla.

Jeanne Alter se recuperó de ese golpe, estando furiosa por ser interrumpida, no vio como Jeanne estaba a su lado para atacar, el estandarte la golpeó de lleno en el abdomen. La Avenger quiso contraatacar con fuego pero Jeanne lo esquivó y entonces lanzó una patada a su rostro.

\- ¡Aaahh! – La ruler se encontraba más motivada, no quería desperdiciar los esfuerzos que Haji dio para que se recuperaran, lanzando mayores ataques, Mash se unió tacleándola en el costado mientras Jeanne golpeaba en múltiples ocasiones a distintas partes de su cuerpo, la Avenger ya sentía como las energías empezaban a abandonarla. - ¡Por qué se resisten, se supone que soy la verdadera Jeanne D'Arc, mi venganza se completará!

\- Tu odio no es suficiente, no tienes a nadie para estar a tu lado, estás sola, por esas razones es que no puedes ganar. – Expresó Jeanne golpeando a la Avenger en el estómago, escupiendo sangre en grandes cantidades. Su cuerpo ya estaba lleno de moretones, cortes y demás aberturas ensangrentadas, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie. – Tú no eres Jeanne D'Arc… ella nunca trataría de acabar con Francia… como dijo Haji… eres un cascarón vacío.

\- No… eso no es verdad… yo… - La Avenger empezó a sujetarse la cabeza, sentía como sus pensamientos empezaban a traicionarla, en ese momento llegó alguien. - … Gilles.

-Mi querida Jeanne, no te preocupes, estoy aquí para salvarte, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, descansa y déjamelo a mí.

\- Si… lo haré, gracias Gilles… - Jeanne Alter sujetó el santo grial que estaba en su interior, sintiendo dolor lo sacó y se lo lanzó al caster mientras esta caía ya al suelo derrotada, a pesar de ello no desaparecía aún.

\- Parece que la situación se ha desviado un poco, pero no importa, mis planes no han sido afectados en nada, no te preocupes mi querida Jeanne, yo me ocuparé de tu sueño. – proclamó el caster mientras poseía el grial. En ese momento llegaron Elizabeth y Kiyohime.

\- Lo sentimos, sin querer se escapó. – Expresó la lancer.

\- No mientas lagartija mexicana, tú la dejaste escapar, si no hubiera sido por eso, yo lo hubiera matado.

\- ¡No me eches toda la culpa maldita acosadora, tu igual tienes algo de ella!

\- No es momento de pelear. – Buscó calmarlas Haji mientras era ayudado por Rika. – Tenemos un problema mayor.

\- ¡Master! – Kiyohime acudió preocupada con él. – Estás herido, quien fue… quien lo hizo, lo pagará. – Empezó a enojarse, exhalando llamas.

\- Eso será para otro momento, lo importante… - Empezaron a observar a Gilles.

\- El grial… entonces... - La ruler empezó a darse cuenta.

\- Supongo que es obvio, mi deseo siempre fue revivirte, pero el grial me rechazó, y como no había otra forma, entonces solo se me ocurrió el deseo de crear una nueva tú, una que fuera realmente como yo lo pensé, que buscara castigar a la gente que la traicionó.

\- … Ese fue tu deseo entonces… pero Gilles, puede que mi final haya sido trágico… pero no me arrepiento de ello, sé que la gente fue feliz al final y estoy orgullosa de ello… puede que no hayas aceptado mi muerte al final, pero no por ello te da derecho de querer destruirlo todo… puedes odiar a Francia pero yo lo amo… por eso lucharé.

\- Bien Jeanne D'Arc… así que eres mi enemiga… ¡Acabaré contigo! – Caster Gilles abrió su libro, en ese momento empezó a surgir una gran criatura que casi cubría toda la sala, era de color negra con múltiples tentáculos. - ¡Aprecia mi gran creación! Cool ¿no lo creen?

\- ¡Aaaah, estoy harta de esas cosas asquerosas! – Gritó Elizabeth con frustración. – Ya basta, acabaré con ese bufón.

\- Estoy de acuerdo… cualquiera que lastime a master va a sufrir. – Kiyohime tenía un rostro muy aterrador en ese momento.

\- Gilles… como salvadora de Francia, es mi deber detenerte. – La ruler se puso en posición. Mash también.

\- Masters sus órdenes. – Ambos hermanos se vieron y asintieron.

\- ¡Recupera el grial! – Expresaron ambos al mismo tiempo. En ese momento los servants saltaron directamente a la batalla. Haji se sentó en el suelo.

\- Nii-san, deberías descansar. – Expresó su hermana bastante preocupada.

\- Lo sé… pero antes quiero hacer algo… - Señaló a la Jeanne Alter que yacía en el suelo, a punto de desaparecer. – Ella puede ser un cascarón vacío… pero quizás pueda darle un propósito de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Casi te mata y nada dice que cambie si te vuelves su master.

\- Oye, aprecio a mi Jeanne Alter en el juego… seguro aquí también podré hacerlo. – Haji se levantó y empezó a caminar con trabajo para acercarse a la Avenger, esta apenas y seguía consciente cuando vio al pelinegro.

\- … Acercarte cuando estoy débil… y hablabas de cobardes…

\- No es por esa razón… quizás seas una copia, pero tienes todas cualidades de un servant, al parecer ya estás grabada en el trono de héroes aunque seas un deseo de Gilles.

\- Idiota… claro que soy real… soy la verdadera Jeanne D'Arc después de todo… y ¿qué harás? ¿Vas a matarme? Estoy por desaparecer.

\- No haré eso… te daré una nueva oportunidad para redimirte, para que puedas cambiar y ser una mejor persona… tendrás una nueva y mejor vida. – La Avenger se asombró por unos segundos para luego empezar a reír.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿Yo, ser una mejor persona? Enserio hablas puras estupideces… jamás aceptaría tener a alguien como tu como master… preferiría suicidarme antes que hacerlo…

\- No hables antes de tiempo, dale una oportunidad, ya después podrás expresar tu opinión. – Sacó su celular, apuntando a la Avenger. – A partir de hoy, estarás a mi cuidado.

El rayo empezó a cubrir a la Avenger, esta se retorció mientras todo el miasma oscuro la abandonaba, Jeanne Alter solamente pudo gruñir.

\- Tu… acabas de cometer el peor error de toda tu vida… y te haré verlo… - La Avenger desapareció, señalando el icono de captura completa.

\- Yo te haré ver que tomaste la mejor decisión. – Sonrió antes de ya dirigir su vista a la batalla. – Ahora, con esto.

Los cuatro servants seguían encargándose de la criatura invocada por Gilles, con el poder del grial en sus manos realmente era más potenciado que nunca.

\- ¿Acaso hay alguna forma de derrotar a esta cosa? Ya me da asco. – Elizabeth tuvo escalofríos en ese momento.

\- Yo también me estoy hartando… y debo acabar con él. – Kiyohime empezó a irradiar un aura aterradora. Haji observó ya su barra, estaba lista para realizar su NP, primeramente tenía que potenciarla.

\- Muy bien, Kiyohime, hora de que seas la estrella. – Primero activó la skill "Shapeshift" potenciando su defensa, luego fue con la primera de Mash para potenciar más esa defensa, después fue con la tercera "Flame-coloured Kiss" dándole mayor fuerza, ya estaba lista. – Y bien, llegó el momento ¡Kiyohime, a quemarlo todo!

\- Lastimaron a mi master, pude haberlo perdido, ahora yo te quitaré algo valioso, tu vida. – La Berserker empezó a brillar, su NP se activó, llamas empezaron a surgir por todos lados, la peliverde los controlaba con su abanico mientras estas tomaban forma de un dragón. – Esto por master ¡**Tenshin Kashou Zanmai**!

El dragón de fuego voló directamente hacia la criatura, las llamas empezaron a cubrirla por completo, un fuerte chillido salía de esta mientras se retorcía.

\- ¡Por qué, mi pobre criatura! – Gilles estaba confundido, su criatura estaba pereciendo en ese momento por las llamas hasta que no quedó más. – No… no puede ser… si se supone que el grial…. ¡Arrgh! – Gilles sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen, vio entonces como fue atravesado totalmente, Jeanne se encargó de ello. – Jeanne…

\- Gilles… se acabó… hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, pero ya… aunque no puedas perdonar a Francia por lo que me hicieron… me alegra que siempre me apoyaras al final… ahora descansa.

\- … Jeanne… es bueno escuchar eso, hice cosas malas pero ver este último paisaje lo vale… - El caster cayó al suelo, Haji se acercó a él. – Usted es…

\- Quien dice que las segundas oportunidades no existen, se la di a Jeanne Alter, tú también la mereces. – Disparó su rayo, despejando el miasma oscuro y desapareciendo, lo capturó exitosamente.

\- Gracias Haji, por no abandonarlo. – Agradeció Jeanne, en cambio Rika nos e veía muy complacida.

\- ¿En serio querías a ese ojón?

\- Oye, este Gilles puede ser bastante leal a su master, debiste verlo en Fate/Zero.

\- Claro… siendo compañero de un psicópata. – En ese momento apareció Roman.

\- La singularidad ya empezará a restaurarse, por lo que deberán transportarse pronto. – Anunció, Mash llegó ahí con el grial en manos.

\- Así que terminamos… - Rika estiró sus manos. – Realmente fue pesado todo esto, pero igual obtuvimos algo bueno, tenemos muchos servants.

\- Eso recuerda que… - No se olvidaron del resto. Salieron del castillo donde ya los esperaban los demás servants.

\- Lo lograron. – Sonrió Giorgios. – La batalla igual fue ganada aquí, los wyverns han desaparecido, ya todo está en paz.

\- Y parece que ustedes tienen un largo viaje por delante. – Comentó Siegfried. – No me molestaría acompañarlo a lo largo de sus peleas.

\- Lo mismo, si puedo ayudar en algo, lo haré. – Respondió Giorgios.

\- Entonces…

\- Sean bienvenidos los dos. – Haji apuntó a Giorgios y Rika a Siegfried, los dos fueron purificados rápidamente y desaparecieron con sonrisas en sus rostros, habían sido capturados.

\- Entonces… todo terminó… eso es bueno. – Comentó Mozart. – Al menos me hubiera gustado que Marie lo hubiera visto hasta el final, como defendimos el país que ella tanto ama.

\- Ya tienes entonces una historia que contar cuando regresemos, seguro le gustará saber lo qué pasó. – Respondió Haji, el caster asintió.

\- Y espero comer ese pastel que tiene preparado, aunque diga que no hay para mí, la conozco bien y seguro tiene una parte apartada. – Sonrió el músico.

\- ¡Jeanne! – En ese momento se acercó el Gilles de esa época, la santa se vio alegre. – Me alegra que estés viva, después de lo sucedido, yo…

\- Gilles. – La rubia le interrumpió. – Sabes muy bien que morí, la yo que está aquí, pues… no soy realmente yo con mi cuerpo original, tu lamentaste lo ocurrido y… espero entiendas.

\- … Muy bien, no lo olvides mi querida, toda Francia te está agradecida. – Levantó su mano, en ese momento los soldados soltaron fuertes rugidos de victoria que la sorprendieron, ella sonrió.

\- Gracias Gilles… seguro que volveremos a vernos. – En ese momento vio ya a ambos masters. – Es hora de irnos ¿no?

\- Así es… ya esta singularidad va a restaurarse y no podemos estar aquí cuando suceda. – Vieron a los servants, estos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros. – Vamos de regreso a casa.

\- ¡Adelante, a casa! – Exclamó Rika, ya entonces el vórtice los cubrió, siendo transportados. La aventura en Orleans fue dura, pero pudieron traspasarlo, ahora finalmente les espera un buen descanso después de todo.

* * *

**Y llegamos al final de esta singularidad, la verdad que el cap me salió bastante largo y lo de la batalla de Gilles fue corta porque quise enfocarme más con Jalter, ella tuvo más aura de jefe final y quise demostrarlo, ya entonces acabamos aquí, el siguiente cap regresamos a Chaldea, veremos más servants y habrán invocaciones ¿quienes contestarán? hasta la próxima semana para averiguarlo. Saludos.**


	14. Invocaciones y el regreso del rey

Ambos hermanos lograron regresar a Chaldea sin ningún problema después de resolver el problema de la singularidad, Roman estaba ahí frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

\- Felicidades a ambos, lograron resolver la singularidad, debió ser duro.

\- Más que duro, Nii-san pudo haber muerto. – Rika obviamente mostraba su rechazo por lo que Haji hizo. – Deberías descansar, los golpes de un servant no son precisamente algo suave.

\- Tienes razón… pero no tenía otra opción… y la verdad que me sigue doliendo. – Se sujetaba el abdomen, Kiyohime le ayudó sujetándolo. – Gracias Kiyohime.

\- Estoy para servirle master… y estoy de acuerdo con su hermana, si hubiera muerto, no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo, tal vez los hubiera matado a todos. – Expresó con calma, sacándole escalofríos al pelinegro.

\- Entiendo, no volverá a repetirse. – Comentó con voz monótona, la Berserker sonrió.

\- Todo se ve muy alegre por aquí. – Da Vinci apareció en ese momento, observando el gran grupo de servants. – Y trajeron compañía, el sitio cada vez más se está volviendo vivo con tanta gente.

\- Así que esto es Chaldea… - Jeanne observaba a todos lados, viendo las computadoras, cápsulas y la gente que había. – Tardaré un poco en acostumbrarme con tanta tecnología que no entiendo…

\- No creo tener problemas. – Elizabeth infló el pecho. – Mientras más público, mejor; una idol necesita a demasiada gente que la apoye.

\- Roman, deberías organizar habitaciones para todos, eres el encargado aquí. – Soltó un guiño Da Vinci, el doctor empezó a sudar.

\- ¡O-Oye, por qué debo encargarme de eso, estoy ocupado con otros asuntos más importantes! – Reprochó el de cabellos naranjas.

\- Ver a Magi-Mari no es precisamente un asunto de importancia. – Respondió Haji con voz monótona, ganándose una mirada furtiva del doctor, Rika soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Tu deberías descansar, déjame hacer mis asuntos de doctor. – Ya respondió Roman con algo de vergüenza, regresando a su puesto de trabajo.

\- Deberán estar agotados por lo que ya podrán ir a sus habitaciones a descansar, ya el personal se encargará de los aposentos para todos los servants aquí. – Informó Da Vinci, fue ahí que ambos recordaron.

\- Espera Da Vinci-chan, ellos no son los únicos aquí. – Rika ya tenía su celular, Haji también. Tenían que sacar a los demás servants que habían capturado a lo largo de la singularidad, apretando todos los iconos, estos empezaron a salir uno a uno.

\- Servant Rider, Giorgios, espero contar con usted. – Primero apareció el santo, ya después se manifestó otra figura.

\- Saber, Siegfried, espero mi espada pueda servirle. – El saber también apareció, viendo para todos lados. – Parece que lo hicimos sin problemas.

\- Un gusto volver a verlos, bienvenidos a Chaldea. – Presentó Haji. – Esperemos contar su ayuda en el futuro.

\- Igualmente master, cuento con usted para el campo de batalla. – Agradeció Giorgios.

\- Lo mismo aquí, si necesita ayuda para la batalla, llámeme. – Respondió Siegfried viendo a Rika.

\- Cuento contigo Siegfried-san, mientras pueden irse, tenemos a otros servants que deben aparecer.

\- Entendido. – Ambos se retiraron, Siegfried fue con Jeanne mientras Giorgios salió de la sala. Ya entonces sacaron a otros más.

\- Así se siente estar regresar después de desaparecer, interesante. – Vlad se llevó la mano al mentón. – Muy bien master, espero pueda entretenerme con próximas batallas para no perder el filo.

\- Berserker se ve emocionado por entrar a la acción. – Comentó D'Eon. – Le agradezco por liberarme de ese aprisionamiento, ser controlada no es algo que me guste. – Haji enarcó la ceja.

\- Muy bien, y supongo que ahora eres mujer ¿no?

\- Bueno, mi género es definido por quien tenga de master, así que puede decirse así. – Respondió la saber con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé master… a mi igual me confundió en un principio. – Respondió Sanson llevándose la mano a la frente. – De cualquier modo ¿Marie está aquí? Quisiera hablar con ella ahora que somos del mismo equipo.

\- Es cierto, la he visto en la cocina de Chaldea, si quieren puedo llevarlos. – Respondió Da Vinci, el Assassin lo agradeció.

\- ¡Un momento, yo igual voy, no confío en ese fetichista de cortar cabezas! – Exclamó Mozart, Sanson chasqueó la lengua.

\- Como quieras… seguro se alegrará de verme a mí y no a ti. – Se burlaba Sanson, comenzando una discusión con el caster, D'Eon soltó un suspiro.

\- Mejor los acompaño para que mi reina no se moleste… le veo después master. – Se despidió la saber yendo junto a ellos dos.

\- Ustedes dos deben evitar pelear aquí para no destruir nada ¿entendido? – Mientras tanto, Rika conversaba con Carmilla y Elizabeth, ambas se dirigían miradas furtivas. – Si desean pelear, vayan a la sala de simulación y peleen todo lo que quieran, pero aquí no.

\- Si master… - Exclamaron ambas de mala gana, la lancer agitó su cola, golpeando el trasero de Carmilla que se sobresaltó, Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse, ahí Rika enarcó una ceja, viendo que fue descubierta, dejó de reír.

\- Cerdita, solo no me pongas en el mismo equipo que ella y estaremos en buenos términos. – Señaló Elizabeth a la Assassin.

\- Le digo lo mismo, prefiero no tener cerca a esta mocosa.

\- Muy bien, tampoco lo prometo, debemos de trabajar todos juntos aquí, pueden irse. – Ambas servants soltaron bufidos antes de tomar caminos separados, iba a ser complicado que puedan trabajar juntas. – Por lo menos Lancelot no deberá causar problemas…

El Berserker estaba ahí, para su suerte, estar bajo el comando de un master causaba que pudiera estar tranquilo, Arturia se sentía un poco intranquila con su presencia.

\- Sir Lancelot… dejemos atrás las peleas que tuvimos antes… ahora vamos a pelear lado a lado como en los viejos tiempos ¿entiendes? – Escuchó un pequeño rugido proveniente de la armadura, sonando como una afirmación. – Entonces… ¿estamos en buenos términos? – Para su sorpresa, vio como el Berserker levantó el pulgar, ya la saber pudo sentirse tranquila. – Me alegra… me esforzaré para volver a ser de confianza.

\- … Arthur… mi rey… - Comentó el Berserker. Haji observó todo con una sonrisa.

\- (Cuando llegue el saber, se llevará una sorpresa…) – El pelinegro dirigió su mirada, Fantasma estaba justo ahí. – Supongo que ya entiendes la situación.

\- Muy bien master… ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme ya que Christine me está esperando. – Y así como apareció, se fue.

\- (Si es algo raro… bien, faltan solo dos) – Y en ese momento convocó a los dos últimos servants que faltaban. La Avenger apareció, tenía un mal rostro y estaba cruzada de brazos. – Alter ¿tienes algo que decir?

\- Oblígame. – Fue todo lo que dijo, se veía realmente molesta, Gilles apareció ya a su lado.

\- Lamento su actitud master, mi santa no es muy sociable que digamos. – Hablaba el caster, abogando entre ambos. – Por mi parte no debe de preocuparse, cuento con usted para poder tener una digna relación de master y servant, si necesita ayuda en algo, con gusto estaré ahí para usted.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso Gilles… esperemos que Jalter sea igual. – Al escuchar eso, la Avenger enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Jalter? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?

\- Explicación rápida, Jeanne Alter igual a Jalter para acortar ¿satisfecha? – La Avenger soltó un bufido.

\- Usted es mi master… aunque lo odie con todo mi ser, no puedo ir contra sus órdenes… puede llamarme como usted quiera.

\- Entonces así será, trabajaremos juntos quieras o no, así que llevémonos bien. – Haji extendió su mano, Jalter mantuvo su postura sin hacer nada, dejándole al aire. – Muy bien, hasta que mejoremos nuestra relación.

\- ¿Relación? ¿Cuál relación? Cuando esté libre te mataré a ti, a esa santa falsa y a todos en este sitio, si no puedo destruir Francia, al menos haré de este sitio un infierno. – Puso una sonrisa diabólica, una que desapareció al sentir un golpe en su cabeza. - ¡ouch!

\- Servant mala, no debes decir esas cosas. – Haji empezó a regañarla, la Avenger no podía creer que su master le golpeó. – Supongo que necesitarás algo de disciplina, te estaré vigilando un rato. – Jalter no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un gruñido. En ese momento apareció Da Vinci.

\- Chicos, he vuelto y aquí traigo sus recompensas. – Llevaba dos bolsas. – 30 Saint Quartz, felicidades por el trabajo bien hecho.

\- ¡Si, dame, dame, dame! – Rika corrió hacia la caster, agarrando la bolsa y viendo su botín con emoción. – La tentación… es fuerte… debo… de resistir… ¡Voy a invocar! – Y de esa forma se fue volando la pelinaranja.

\- Parece que no puede aguantar. – Haji soltó una pequeña. – Quizás igual haga unas invocaciones ¿vienen? – Preguntó a los servants en la sala, Kiyohime sujetó su brazo.

\- Iré a donde usted vaya master, no me separaré para nada~ - Canturreó.

\- ¿Invocar? Entonces vendrán más servants, es algo que me gustaría ver. – Jeanne juntó sus manos. – Supongo que llevará a la bruja con usted para vigilarla, debería hacer lo mismo.

\- Ciertamente no puedo dejarla sola. – Pensó Haji. – Gilles, igual ven para la vigilancia.

\- Como usted ordene master. – Asintió Gilles, ganándose una mirada furtiva de la Avenger.

\- Gilles traidor.

\- Eso me lastima mi querida santa, no he dejado de ser fiel a usted, pero tampoco puedo traicionar a mi master, además es un sueño tener a dos santas aquí. – Exclamó el caster, la ruler soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Será algo… complicado acostumbrarse.

\- Rika ya debe estar en la sala, vamos.

El grupo empezó a dirigirse a la sala de invocaciones, siendo Haji, Jalter, Gilles, Jeanne, Kiyohime, Mash, Arturia y Lancelot quienes iban a ver. Ya entrando a la sala, la pelinaranja se estaba preparando para ello.

\- Nii-san ¿igual vas a invocar? Supongo no te importará si voy primero.

\- Para nada, será la primera vez que usaré los quartz pero puedo esperar. – Su hermana asintió, ya estaba preparada, fue entonces a apretar el botón.

\- Que venga algo bueno. – Y entonces empezó, se alzó el pilar soltando un brillo dorado, ya fue entonces que se manifestó el servant. Armadura oscura, piel pálida y una espada negra como la noche.

\- Servant Saber, pueden llamarme Arturia Pendragon, rey de los caballeros. – Ciertamente fue un resultado inesperado. – Así que… estoy aquí, he sido invocada.

\- Rika… no estoy en posición de decirle nada, pero… ¿por qué la invocó? – Preguntó Arturia viendo a su versión alter, claramente no le gustaba para nada, ahí la Alter la vio, poniendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso no te alegra mi presencia aquí? ¿O es que te hago recordar todo lo malo que has hecho? Descuida que me agradas… me agradaría cortarte la cabeza. – Arturia se puso en posición, siendo detenida por Rika.

\- Muy bien, nada de peleas aquí, Alt-chan y tu podrán tener un combate de practica después. – La alter enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Alt-chan? ¿Qué clase de apodo insultante es ese?

\- Explicación rápida, ya hay dos Arturias, eres una alter y no puedo llamarte de otra manera, así que serás Alt-chan. – Claramente esa explicación no la dejó satisfecha. - ¿Entendido?

\- … Entendido… - Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, aquello sacó una risa de parte de Jalter. – Y tu ¿de qué te ríes?

\- Nada, solo que me siento un poco mejor de que exista alguien peor que yo. - La Saber claramente estaba enojada y deseaba hacerle daño a la Avenger.

\- Por lo menos no me tratan como un perro… perra quemada. – Respondió Arturia Alter, Jalter dejó de reír y vio a la saber con recelo. Ya ambos hermanos tuvieron que meterse, así como Jeanne.

\- Ya cálmense o usaremos nuestros sellos para obligarlas ¿entendido? – Ambas alters no respondieron nada, solamente se vieron a los ojos antes de soltar bufidos, Arturia Alter tuvo que irse ya que no quería seguir ahí. – Eso fue pesado… veamos quien más responde.

Rika depositó otros tres Quartz para empezar la siguiente invocación, en ese momento apareció una figura, una mujer de cabello negro largo, vestimenta algo reveladora, lo que más destacaba era la cola de mapache que tenía.

\- Servant Rider, me llamo Ushiwakamaru, estaré a sus órdenes mi señor. – La Rider se arrodilló ante Rika.

\- Puedes levantarte Ushi-chan. – La Rider le vio. – Bienvenida a Chaldea, estaremos contando contigo para próximas batallas, de momento puedes estar tranquila hasta que sea el momento.

\- Como ordene mi señor, estaré a su lado entonces. – Y así la Rider se puso al lado de la pelinaranja.

\- Bueno Rika, espero te guste tener a alguien muy devota. – Respondió Haji, la pelinaranja soltó un suspiro.

\- Haré un tiro más y listo. – Con los tres Quartz, se manifestó la siguiente figura, una que Jeanne reconoció fácilmente.

\- ¡Gilles! – La ruler se vio alegre de que su compañero de batalla estuviera ahí, el Gilles Saber observó a Jeanne con una sonrisa.

\- Jeanne. – El saber se vio complacido de encontrar a la santa. – Me llamo Gilles de Rais, será un gusto servirle mi espada a usted master.

\- Para nada Gilles-san, me alegro por ustedes, Jeanne está feliz de verte.

\- Eso pude verlo… y parece que mi otra versión está aquí también. – Dirigió su vista hacia el caster.

\- No se preocupe, lo respeto a usted y a su santa, de igual forma yo ya tengo a la mía. – Observó a Jalter, esta simplemente le gruñó, aún se sentía traicionada. – Bueno… será complicado volver a ganarme su confianza.

\- Estamos en paz entonces. – Asintió el Gilles Saber. – Jeanne, supongo que tendrás muchas cosas de qué hablarme.

\- Es verdad, master, si no le importa, quiero hablar con él. – Rika asintió, así ambos se fueron.

\- ¿Vas a tirar nii-san? Quizás y tengas algo de suerte.

\- Bien… aunque antes ya tenía mala suerte, veamos ahora. – El pelinegro depositó tres quartz y entonces empezó, el pilar de luz se alzó, aunque realmente no apareció ninguna figura, sino algo más. – Esto…

En medio de la sala cayó una carta, Haji se acercó a ver, esta tenía justamente el dibujo de Rin Tohsaka en una pose, Mash se acercó a observar.

\- Senpai… eso…

\- Aquí entro yo. – Da Vinci apareció de repente, asustando a ambos, se puso sus lentes para empezar una explicación. – Verán, eso es lo que se conoce como Craft Essence, son cartas especiales que contienen efectos mágicos aplicables a los servants, pueden usarlas para darles algún tipo de impulso o efecto que llegue a beneficiarlos al momento de una batalla.

Terminó su explicación, obviamente Haji sabía que era, pero igual se mostraba decepcionado.

\- El sistema de invocación trabaja de forma muy extraña… - Pensó Mash. – Y senpai, no se preocupe, quizás no respondió un servant, pero igual es útil, puede hacer más poderosos a los servants con esas cartas.

\- Es verdad… - El pelinegro sujetó la carta, en ese momento su celular reaccionó, lo sacó y abrió, fue ahí que la carta se hizo polvo y empezó a entrar justo a la pantalla del celular.

**"Craft Essence adquirida"**

Se mostró ese mensaje en la pantalla, la carta fue absorbida por la aplicación y se abrió un menú nuevo llamado "Craft Essences", el pelinegro lo abrió, observando justamente el icono de la carta que obtuvo.

\- Muy interesante, esa aplicación tiene muchas cosas escondidas. – Pensó Da Vinci. – Bueno, mi trabajo aquí terminó y tengo muchas cosas por hacer en mi taller, chao~ - Se despidió la caster, saliendo de la sala.

\- Bueno nii-san, parece que la suerte no estuvo de tu lado. – Se burló la pelinaranja, Haji obviamente no iba a quedarse así, intentaría otro tiro.

\- (Esta vez debe salir algo) – Pensó, ya entonces que el pilar se alzó, finalmente se pudo ver una figura, y fue una de las más inesperadas que pudieron haberse imaginado, hubo alguien en especial quien reaccionó, Arturia puso un rostro de pánico que jamás se pudo creer que podría expresar. Cabello rubio, envuelto en una armadura dorada, un rostro que expresaba autoridad hacia los más débiles, un servant totalmente singular por su modo de actuar.

\- Felicitaciones master por invocarme, el gran rey de los héroes, Gilgamesh ha respondido a su llamado. – Su voz incluso expresaba autoridad, el servant más inesperado que pudiera haber obtenido, Haji ciertamente se mostraba asombrado. – Veo que mi presencia lo ha dejado sin palabras y hay un grupo aquí para recibirme, aunque solo veo a puros mestizos. – Fue ahí que observó a cierta figura, esbozando una sonrisa. – Un gusto volverte a verte Saber.

\- ¡Master! – Arturia corrió directo hacia Haji, sujetándolo del cuello y agitándolo. - ¡Por qué, por qué de todas las personas debió invocarlo a él, por qué!

La saber se mostraba muy desesperada, siendo como Gilgamesh intentó controlarla en el pasado y diciendo cosas de hacerla su esposa, recuerdos muy agrios para la saber. El Archer soltó una risa divertida por la reacción de la rubia.

\- No hay necesidad de que te preocupes Saber, todo eso quedó en el pasado y ahora estamos bajo el mando del mismo master, así que espero podamos pelear codo a codo. – Inesperadamente Gilgamesh se mostraba amable, Arturia se sentía muy desconfiada por el Archer, no podía olvidarlo.

\- Saber, Gilgamesh no es el mismo, por más que tengan leves recuerdos de esa guerra, puedes ver que no intentará ir tras tu persona como antes.

\- Justamente como dice el master, dejemos atrás todo el rencor y empecemos de nuevo. – Extendió su mano, la saber seguía con la guardia alta, intercalando miradas, con algo de temor, aceptó el apretón del Archer. – Un gusto trabajar juntos.

\- Igualmente…

\- Excelente, ahora, si me disculpan, debo preparar una sala digna de mi persona en este sitio y buscar el vino más fino que pueda encontrarse, nos vemos. – Y así Gilgamesh salió de la sala, ya en ese momento Arturia pudo relajarse.

\- Finalmente se fue… Sir Lancelot, puedes estar calmado. – El Berserker se mantuvo en posición de pelea en todo momento, ya al escuchar la orden de su rey, se calmó. – Master… le recomiendo que no se relaje demasiado en presencia de él, no sabe cuándo puede apuñalarlo por la espalda.

\- Tu deberías calmarte Saber, estás demasiado tensa por su llegada, te aseguro que no causará problemas mientras esté aquí, y eso va para todos los presentes, cualquier problema, arréglenlo en la sala de simulaciones con una batalla de práctica, nada de peleas a muerte.

\- No sé si decir que es demasiado ingenuo… - Arturia soltó un suspiro. – Intentaré no estar a solas con él. – Con eso terminó las invocaciones, ya todos salieron para acomodarse, tenían cosas que hacer.

\- (… Je, me cayó bien ese tipo) – Pensó Jalter al ver cómo había asustado a Arturia.

* * *

El comedor de Chaldea se encuentra ubicado justo en medio de la facilidad, una sala grande llena de mesas que una vez estuvo diseñado para servir a la gran cantidad de trabajadores y masters que trabajan ahí, una vez ocurrió el desastre y la población de trabajadores bajó, el sitio empezó a sentirse vacío, algo que cambio con la llegada de varios servants, de ese modo el sitio volvió a obtener vida.

\- Gracias por la ayuda. – El chef, encargado de realizar toda la comida para los trabajadores estaba ahí, preparando distintos platillos con la ayuda de dos servants en específico, Emiya y Marie. – No puedo agradecerles por la ayuda, no iba a poder con esto yo solo.

\- No se preocupes Monsieur chef, he aprendido un poco más de la cocina americana gracias a usted. – Agradeció la Rider. – Archer también ha ayudado bastante, realmente es bueno cocinando.

\- Solo hago esto porque no tienen más ayuda, y precisamente alimentar a tantos servants no es sencillo. – Expresó el Archer. En ese momento llegaron ambos hermanos. – Master, puede sentarse mientras, la comida estará lista.

\- Entendido, tengo hambre. – Levantó el pulgar en aprobación, las mesas estaban ocupadas ya por varios servants que se sentaban en respectivos grupos, en el juego jamás se llega a observar mucho sobre las interacciones que hay, incluso todo queda relegado a lo poco que se observa en ciertas escenas de eventos e interludios, no se sabe a ciencia cierta cómo es la vida en Chaldea cuando no hay una misión, ahora ambos hermanos estaban presenciándolo, como socializan entre ellos, se relajan, algunos ríen y se divierten, era mucho mejor de lo que habían pensado.

\- Esto era lo que esperábamos ¿no es así nii-san? – Preguntó Rika, su hermano asintió.

\- Ni que lo digas, ya incluso creo sentir envidia, aunque nadie sepa de nuestra posición. – Sonrió el pelinegro, Mash estaba en la misma mesa con ellos.

\- Esto es lo que se llama una escena familiar ¿no? – Preguntó la pelimorada, ambos masters sonrieron.

\- La familia está creciendo, y faltan más por venir. – Respondió Rika.

\- Esto está lejos de terminar, pero seguro podremos conseguirlo. – Comentó Haji. Ya en ese momento los platos empezaron a ser servidos.

\- ¡Espero hayas hecho una comida digna de mi persona, Faker! – gritó Gilgamesh, causando que Emiya soltara un gruñido, y obviamente algunas risas no se hicieron esperar.

La comida hecha por Emiya siempre es deliciosa, teniendo tantos ingredientes en Chaldea, surgieron todo tipo de deliciosos platillos que había de donde escoger.

\- Estas bandejas van para esas tres. – Emiya cargó tres bandejas llenas de pura carne y demás, siendo dirigidas a las tres Arturias. – No se lo gasten que después no habrá…

\- Quiero otra. – Arturia Alter ya había terminado su parte, cosa que sorprendió al Archer. - ¿Qué? Necesito mucha energía y admito que fue delicioso, más de lo que pensé.

\- … No intentes compararme con ella. – Arturia había escondido su rostro al sentir que Archer la estaba comparando por cuanto comían, Lily soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No hay necesidad de avergonzarse, aprecio toda esta comida y me encanta, eres muy buen cocinero. – Emiya puso una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar su agradecimiento para después retirarse.

Mientras los tres Cu disfrutaban de su cerveza, Vlad y Gilgamesh compartían unas copas de vino, para su suerte había en el almacén.

\- No hay nada como disfrutar una buena copa de vino tinto. – Comentó el Berserker, chocando copa con el Archer. – Pocas personas aprecian el gusto que deja en la boca.

\- Así como mantener los modales, entre tanto mestizo, es bueno encontrar gente educada. – Sonrió el rubio. – Presiento que tendremos buenas conversaciones de ahora en adelante.

\- Eso es seguro, ahora disfrutemos. – Ambos empezaron a tomar.

\- Aquí tienes. – Mozart observaba con emoción como un pedazo de pastel estaba frente a él, Marie se lo había dejado.

\- María… ¿realmente es para mí? ¿No es para nadie más?

\- ¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de preguntar? Si no lo quieres, se lo daré a otro. – Le reprochó la Rider, Mozart dejó de fastidiar, agarrando el tenedor para probarlo, una vez empezó a sentir el sabor, empezó a flotar.

\- Esto es delicioso, realmente te superaste María, simplemente exquisito. – La Rider sonrió al verlo feliz.

\- Perfecto… porque es todo lo que tendrás, Sanson y D'Eon también tienen sus pedazos. – Señaló a la saber y Assassin que igual comían pastel. – Ya no hay más.

\- Bueno… igual es algo que solo debe disfrutarse de vez en cuando, y que le hayas puesto todo tu esfuerzo y sudor salpicado lo hace más especial y le da un mejor sabor. – Sonrió el caster, en ese momento Marie le quitó el plato. - ¿Eh?

\- Por ese comentario ya no tendrás pastel. – Se terminó retirando, Mozart gritaba porque volviera mientras soltaba lagrimones.

\- Vamos mi querida santa, come. – Gilles Caster estaba en la misma mesa con Jalter, aunque esta se rehusaba a comer, solamente se mantenía de brazos cruzados. – Admito que es delicioso, debes probarlo.

\- ¿Por qué querría comer algo hecho por el enemigo? Además, no me hables, me traicionaste por ese niño que dice ser nuestro master. – El Gilles Caster soltó un suspiro.

\- Mi querida Jeanne, entiendo que estés molesta, estar bajo la influencia de un humano indefenso y que tenga más poder que tu no es nada lindo, si quisiera, pudiera acabar con todos aquí, pero ese sello de comando en su brazo evita que pueda moverme, de igual forma he llegado a comprender que no se está nada mal aquí, quizás haber intentado destruir Francia fue mi sueño… nuestro sueño, pero ahora estamos en un lugar distinto, podemos empezar nuevamente, los dos. Jamás dejaré de ser fiel a ti, eso puedo asegurarlo, siempre serás mi querida santa, mi objeto de adoración y haría todo por ti, incluso si eso significa luchar contra dios mismo, pero la situación es distinta, debemos aprender a vivir con esto… no te digo que lo aceptes a la primera, dale tiempo a nuestro master, quizás te lleves una sorpresa.

Jalter no cambió su expresión en ningún momento, seguía bastante enojada por la situación, a pesar de ello, y aunque no quería hacerlo, agarró el tenedor y clavó directamente a la carne, empezando a comer, aquello alegró al caster que se vio complacido.

\- … Sabe a mierda… que digo, es la peor comida que he tenido desde que me creaste… - A pesar de lo que decía, continuaba comiendo, Gilles sonrió al verla, como si de un padre orgulloso se tratara.

Haji también vio la situación, iba a ser complicado que alguien como Jalter pudiera abrirse al resto, pero no importa cuánto tiempo tome, ya llegaría ese momento.

\- Master~ - Kiyohime estaba alimentándolo en ese momento, por más que el pelinegro se negara, la Berserker no iba a irse, por lo que se rindió, abrió la boca para que la cuchara entrara. – Delicioso ¿verdad?

\- Si Kiyohime, gracias por darme de comer. – Respondía de forma monótona, igual Kiyohime se encontraba feliz con la situación.

\- Nii-san, deberías ser más agradecido con tu nueva novia, tanto que se esfuerza para darte de comer. – Empezó a burlarse Rika, al escuchar la palabra "novia", Kiyohime empezó a brillar.

\- Novia… - La Berserker no pudo evitar imaginarse una boda, con ella llevando un kimono y viendo a Haji a su lado, vistiendo todo elegante, con Roman haciendo de sacerdote para casarlos. – Kyah~ master, es muy pronto para casarnos.

\- Rika, no digas mentiras. – Le miró con molestia, la pelinaranja empezó a reír. – Podría decir lo mismo de tu sombra, no te abandona para nada. – A lo que Haji se refería era que Ushiwakamaru estaba justo a su lado, como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara.

\- … Ushi-san, no hay necesidad de que estés ahí, puedes sentarte y comer.

\- Lo lamento mi señor, si mi presencia le molesta demasiado, entonces yo…

\- No digo que seas una molestia. – Le interrumpió Rika. – Deberías relajarte y comer con el resto, entiendo que seas alguien muy dedicada puesto tu historia, pero ahora no estamos en una pelea, puedes soltarte un poco y hablar con los demás, no te veas como un guardián para mí, sino como una compañera, una familia para mí y todos.

\- Familia… - La Rider bajó la mirada. – Entiendo… si es lo que mi señor dice, lo intentaré. – Rika sonrió, en ese momento empezó a acariciar su cabello. - ¿Wuah?

\- Te sorprendí ¿no? – Rika sonrió, divertida por la expresión de la tengu. – Vamos a comer todos juntos ¿bien?

\- … Si, gracias mi señor. – Finalmente Ushi logró sonreír, sentándose para comer, la Rider empezó a disfrutar de la comida. El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, estar al cuidado de tantos servants no es claramente sencillo, ambos hermanos ya hablarían con la mayoría para formar lazos, tenían algo de tiempo antes de poder acudir a la siguiente misión y había cosas que deseaban realizar.

* * *

**Volvemos con la paz y tranquilidad en Chaldea, llegaron nuevos servants, algunos esperados, y la verdad que Gilgamesh no le cayó para nada a Saber jaja, bueno, los próximos caps veremos algunas de las aventuras que se realizan dentro de Chaldea ya con más servants, algo de social link entre ellos y los masters, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	15. Día de compras y rompiendo el caparazón

El movimiento en Chaldea estaba calmado, claro que ahora contaban con más gente, todos los servants de Haji y Rika habían devuelto algo de vida a la institución que perdió gran parte de su personal y a todos los candidatos que siguen criogenizados. Claro que eso implicaba un poco más de gastos y comida ya que, aunque no tengan la necesidad de comer, siguen acudiendo al comedor para saciar algo de apetito. Diversas figuras históricas y mitológicas conviviendo bajo un mismo techo puede llevar a distintas situaciones, alguna vez enemigos ahora tienden a platicar entre ellos, rivalidades que se llevan a cabo en un tono menos violento y más amistoso, ambos hermanos han logrado manejar a la mayoría de sus servants para que no causen problemas, solamente arreglando sus diferencias en la sala de proyección donde pueden tener combates de práctica.

El hecho de que Haji y Rika no sean de ese mundo y puedan transportarse al suyo también abre posibilidades para los servants que pueden disfrutar de al menos salir a ver cosas que necesiten, en varias ocasiones se han preguntado como es que dos personas que ni siquiera pertenecen ahí se preocupen tanto y luchen por salvar una humanidad de la que no forman parte. En palabras de ambos, han dicho que toda la gente es importante, sin importar que vengan de otro mundo, universo o dimensión, nadie merece sufrir, arriesgan su vida luchando por conseguir salvar esa humanidad, no porque se sientan obligados, sino porque lo desean, sus impulsos los llevan a meterse en ese gran peligro que ni les concierne realmente; esas opiniones han conseguido que sus servants lleguen a verlos con respeto, probando ser dignos masters para todos ellos.

Ahora, con una singularidad recién terminada, pueden disfrutar de días de relajación antes de que salte la próxima alarma y tengan que regresar a pelear. Distintas historias se llevan dentro de los muros metálicos de la institución, y varios servants tienen algo que contar, esa es una de tantas ocasiones.

Jeanne se encontraba saliendo de la sala de proyección, no podía perder nada de fuerza física por lo que había entrado para entrenar, a su lado Gilles Saber que, con gusto acudió a ayudarla en su pequeño entrenamiento. Roman y Da Vinci habían llegado a configurar la sala para que genere enemigos de práctica, así como usar las memorias almacenadas y formar clones de servants oscuros, era el mejor sitio para que pudieran entrenarse y desestrezarse de algún modo.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Gilles. – Sonrió la santa, el caballero hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No fue por nada Jeanne, es un gusto poder ayudarte en tu entrenamiento, sabemos que las próximas batallas pueden llegar a ser duras y los enemigos serán bastante fuertes, estar en forma para ayudar a nuestro master no es nada malo.

\- Debo encontrarme en mi mejor condición para pelear. – Asintió la santa, en ese momento vieron a Marie en los pasillos, al parecer estaba leyendo algo. – Reina Marie.

\- Hola Jeanne. – La Rider saludó animosamente. – Ya te dije que puedes llamarme solo Marie, no soy ninguna reina aquí. – Hizo un puchero.

\- Lo lamento… no puedo evitarlo. – Soltó una pequeña risa. - ¿Qué está leyendo?

\- Esto. – Mostró la revista a Jeanne, tenía de portada a una mujer usando un hermoso vestido. – Master lo trajo para mí, al parecer se llama revista de moda y habla acerca de las tendencias actuales en cuanto a ropa se refiere. Hay muchos vestidos muy hermosos que me gustaría probar… - Soltó un suspiro. – Jamás imaginé que llegaría a ver que Francia sería líder mundial en hacer ropa muy bonita, me hace sentir orgullosa de mi gente.

\- Esto…realmente no entiendo mucho acerca de eso… pero ¿realmente es importante vestir así? – Preguntó la santa, Marie expresó un rostro de asombro muy exageradamente.

\- Jeanne ¿En serio no lo entiendes? Pero si es la gran virtud de las mujeres llevar hermosos vestidos, resaltar la hermosura es el máximo logro de cualquier mujer ¿no sientes ni siquiera deseos de verte hermosa para alguien?

\- Bueno… ya sabe que yo me crié en el campo, no sé realmente nada acerca de moda o llevar ropas elegantes, solo conozco lo que viví en el campo de batalla.

\- Oh no, eso no puede ser cierto, tenemos que arreglarlo. – Empezó a sujetar el brazo de Jeanne para arrastrarla. – Descuida Jeanne, yo me encargaré de que puedas tener una perspectiva diferente, a partir de ahora te enseñaré todos los secretos para ser una mujer hermosa.

\- ¿Marie? Espera, tengo cosas que hacer y… ¡Gilles! – No pudo hacer nada cuando al final Marie se la llevó, Gilles solo pudo observar todo sin decir nada.

\- Jeanne llevando vestido… - En ese momento el saber empezó a fantasear con ver a Jeanne llevando vestidos elegantes y sonriendo, no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. – jeje…

* * *

\- ¡Master! – Rika volteó a ver a sus espaldas, estaba saliendo de su habitación ahí cuando encontró a Marie y Jeanne acercándose.

\- Oh Marie-san, Jeanne-san ¿necesitan algo?

\- Master, necesito que nos lleve a ambas a la ciudad, tengo algo importante que enseñarle. – Expresó la Rider con determinación, Rika no entendía bien a lo que se refería.

\- Lo siento master, es que Marie escuchó de que no sé nada de moda y de algún modo quiere que conozca ese tipo de cosas.

\- … Ya entiendo. – Golpeó la palma de su mano. – Así que quieres tener un día de compras con Jeanne-san, no me parece mal, ya que realmente no tiene demasiada ropa más allá de su armadura.

\- Me alegra que entienda master, Jeanne es una mujer muy bonita, es una lástima que no haga nada para resaltar su belleza, así que por eso vine a pedirle que nos lleve.

\- Muy bien. – Asintió la pelinaranja, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Rider. – Deben prepararse entonces y cambiar de ropa a algo menos llamativo, ya saben cómo es el asunto ahí.

\- No se preocupe master, lo tengo en mente. – Sonrió Marie. – Muy bien Jeanne, es hora de abrirte las puertas a un nuevo mundo que seguro disfrutarás.

\- … ¿Cuento contigo? – La santa no estaba muy segura de ello, pero tampoco es como si quisiera reclamarle algo a Marie, viendo como se esfuerza mucho por ella, a veces su gran bondad le jugaba en contra.

Un rato después, Rika ya observó a las dos, Marie llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza con un sombrero, algo que casi le recuerda a su versión veraniega, mientras que Jeanne tenía esa ropa bastante conocida que porta en Apocrypha.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – Preguntó Rika, la santa se vio.

\- Es lo que conservo vagamente de mis recuerdos de Leticia, espero no sea una molestia.

\- Para nada, y veo que alguien más desea ir. – Rika notó en un rincón a Gilles que observaba. – Gilles-san, puedes salir.

\- Lo lamento master. – Se disculpó el saber. – Pensé que quizás necesitarían algo de ayuda si es que saldrán, así que puedo ofrecer mis servicios.

\- Sería de bastante ayuda, necesitamos una mula de carga. – Expresó Rika con demasiada naturalidad, Gilles sintió tres rayas de pesimismo dibujarse en su frente al conocer su trabajo. – Si es todo, entonces va…

\- ¡Alto ahí! – Escucharon otra voz a sus espaldas, Elizabeth había aparecido llevando ropas comunes de igual forma. - ¿Acaso pensaban irse sin mí? Como la próxima mejor idol del mundo, tengo el derecho de conocer el sitio donde se propagará mi popularidad, además de que igual necesito hermosos vestidos para mis presentaciones.

\- … Bien, entonces Liz-chan también vendrá con nosotros… si nadie más dice nada, entonces nos vamos.

Se sujetaron de las manos mientras Rika activó el dispositivo en su celular, no tardó demasiado en que pudieran llegar a su mundo, en Tokio.

\- Aquí estamos. – Anunció la pelinaranja, Marie observaba todo con asombro, aunque aparecieron cerca de un parque donde no había casi nadie para no levantar sospechas.

\- Todo se ve bonito y moderno, la era actual es asombrosa. – Exclamó la Rider.

\- Tu eres nuestra guía cerdita, muéstranos el camino. – Comentó la lancer, Rika se dirigió al resto.

\- Bueno, desde que este parque no está muy lejos de la ciudad, vamos que por ahí estarán todas las tiendas de ropa.

\- Excelente, vamos rápido Jeanne. – Marie empezó a jalar nuevamente del brazo a la ruler mientras estaba reclamaba, por detrás le siguieron los otros tres.

\- ¡Esperen, no se alejen demasiado, Jeanne! – Gilles iba detrás preocupado por la ruler, Rika ya sabía que ese día iba a ser divertido.

La ciudad, como siempre, se encuentra llena de bastante movimiento, Marie observaba todo con brillos alrededor de su rostro, todo era bastante nuevo para ella, las pantallas panorámicas en los edificios, los posters, todo tipo de tiendas y puestos que se encontraban alrededor.

\- Oh ¿se pueden dar conciertos aquí? – Preguntó Elizabeth al observar artistas callejeros. – Eso podría ser un buen comienzo para mi ascenso al estrellato.

\- Eso puede esperar, Marie-san está muy emocionada con la ciudad que no puedo perderla de vista. Gilles-san, sigue vigilando que no se alejen mucho.

\- Entendido master, no importa que tan lejos vaya, siempre encontraré a Jeanne. – Exclamó el saber. Mientras tanto, Marie seguía con su emoción descontrolada, viendo justamente en una multitud un espectáculo callejero de payasos.

\- Esto es divertido ¿no lo crees Jeanne? – Preguntó bastante emocionada, la ruler asintió.

\- Si… sabes, no deberíamos perder mucho tiempo aquí, tenemos que ver algo y…

\- ¿Algún voluntario que quiera pasar? – Exclamó uno de los payasos, Marie empezó a levantar la mano.

\- ¡Yo, yo quiero! – Gritaba, el payaso la observó.

\- Muy bien señorita, de un paso al frente. – Marie caminó alegremente. – Necesito que se ponga esta manzana en la cabeza y se quede quieta ¿entendido?

\- Si. – La Rider se puso aquella manzana sobre su cabeza, no sin antes quitarse el sombrero, ahí un payaso tenía un cuchillo, poniéndose al frente.

\- Este es un nuestro acto final, nuestro lanzador de cuchillos va a apuntar directamente a la manzana que está encima de la cabeza de esta hermosa jovencita, necesita concentración absoluta por lo que deben estar en silencio. – El público se quedó callado, el payaso empezó a calcular para lanzar el cuchillo, Marie se mantuvo quieta sin dejar de sonreír, en cambio Jeanne estaba algo nerviosa.

\- Marie… - Junto sus manos, rezando porque no le pase nada, aunque ella sea un servant, puede sangrar y sentir dolor como cualquier otra persona. El público se mantuvo expectante mientras ya el payaso estaba listo. Arrojó el cuchillo y se escucharon ruidos de asombro de la gente. - ¡Marie!

La santa vio como la manzana caía de su cabeza, el payaso había logrado darle con precisión, la ruler en ese momento soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras la gente empezaba a aplaudir.

\- Bien hecho señorita, aquí está tu premio por participar. – El payaso le dio un globo a Marie, ya entonces la Rider regresó con Jeanne.

\- Mira Jeanne, me regalaron esto que flota con un hilo. – Exclamó viendo el globo.

\- Marie, eso fue peligroso ¿Qué ibas a hacer si te daba en la cabeza y sangrabas? Pudo haberse armado un escándalo.

\- Te preocupas demasiado. – Respondió la Rider de cabellos grises. – Vinimos aquí a divertirnos ¿no? Hay que aprovechar todo lo que podamos. – Jeanne empezaba a sentirse cansada, lidiar con la reina le agotaba más de lo que pensaba. En ese momento llegaron los otros tres. – Master ¿Dónde estaban?

\- Fuimos a comprar helado. – Exclamó la pelinaranja, Gilles y Elizabeth tenían conos con ellos. – Estos dos son para ustedes.

\- Gracias master~ - Marie agarró su cono de fresa para empezar a comer. – Rico.

\- Le agradezco su intención master. – Jeanne sostuvo su cono de vainilla. – Siento que quizás ya deberíamos ir para lo que venimos, la verdad me gustaría regresar pronto.

\- Muy bien, las tiendas no están lejos de aquí, una vez terminemos los helados, vayamos a ver. – Anunció Rika. Así comieron los helados hasta que terminaron, el siguiente sitio a ver ya fueron las tiendas, como en varias calles es común encontrar, no les tomó demasiado tiempo para llegar a una de ellas, Marie observaba hermosas ropas en las vitrinas que llamaban su atención.

\- Jeanne, esto se vería bien en ti. – Señalaba a un conjunto de blusa floreada con falda. – Oh, ese también. – Y así mientras señalaba a otros conjuntos, la ruler suspiraba por décima vez en el día.

\- Podemos ver adentro, vamos. – El grupo entró a la tienda, una empleada les recibió.

\- Bienvenidos ¿buscan algo en específico? – Preguntó esta.

\- Bonjour, venimos a ver algo para mi amiga. – Respondió Marie, Jeanne iba a dejar que ella lo manejara todo.

\- Entendido, viendo que son francesas entonces, puede que sepa exactamente lo que buscan, síganme. – La empleada empezó a dirigirlas, ya mientras ellas veían por su lado, Rika observó a Elizabeth.

\- ¿Qué necesitas ver?

\- Eso es fácil, toda estrella necesita un guardarropa muy variado, así que me haré con una gran parte de lo que pueda observar. – Exclamó la lancer.

\- Intenta no gastar demasiado, puede que estemos usando los fondos de Chaldea para esto, pero tampoco es que tengan dinero ilimitado. – Exclamó la pelinaranja.

\- Te preocupas demasiado cerdita, conozco el autocontrol, así que deja que todo lo maneje yo, te aseguro que no tomaré más de la cuenta. – Exclamó ella, claro que Rika desconfiaba un poco, por cualquier cosa le pidió a Gilles que se asegure que cumpla su palabra.

Entre Marie y la empleada, habían visto demasiados conjuntos y vestidos para Jeanne, ahora ella se encontraba en uno de los probadores con toda la ropa que le habían escogido. La ruler solo pudo observar el montón que estaba acumulado, un gotón había surgido en su frente.

\- (¿En serio debo ponerme todo eso?) – Pensó, sabía que Marie no iba a dejarle tranquila, por lo que no tuvo otra opción.

La cortina se abrió, Jeanne llevaba puesto primeramente un vestido de color azul con detalles de bordado blanco con holanes, Marie le observó con mucho asombro.

\- Te ves hermosa~

\- ¿En serio? Lo siento un poco incómodo, además de que la falda es algo larga.

\- Non, non, no miento cuando digo te queda excelente.

\- Tiene la ventaja de tener muy buena figura, por lo que cualquier vestido le quedará bastante bien, uno que pueda resaltar el busto o la espalda iría bastante adecuado a ella. – Dio su opinión la empleada, Marie asintió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Jeanne, ve por el siguiente. – Como si no tuviera de otra, fue pasando al siguiente vestido. Cada uno lograba resaltar detalles de la santa que fueron encantando a la Rider, realmente deseaba comprar todos los vestidos y conjuntos para ella.

\- Oye Marie ¿no es suficiente? No creo que podamos tener bastante para todo esto. – Preguntó la santa la cual ya iba por el vestido numero veinte.

\- No puedo evitarlo te ves muy linda con todos ellos… pero supongo que es verdad, solo deberíamos llevar unos pocos. – La santa sonrió en ese momento.

\- Realmente aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, todo esto es realmente desconocido y haberte tenido para ayudarme ha sido lo mejor, estoy muy agradecida contigo.

\- Jeanne… - La reina sonrió mientras fue abrazarla. – Te quiero~

\- Jeje gracias Marie…

Ya después de que finalmente escogieron la ropa para la ruler, regresaron con Rika.

\- ¿Ya acabaron?

\- Si, solamente escogimos tres vestidos, pero son más que suficientes. – Respondió Marie, observando a Jeanne, ambas sonrieron. Ahí Gilles se acercó.

\- Gilles, supongo que debiste aburrirte un poco lo lamento. – Se disculpó Jeanne, el caballero negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada, logré apreciar bastante de usted, me llevó un buen recuerdo de todo esto. – Exclamó el saber, ahí Rika le observó.

\- Oye Gilles-san ¿estuviste viendo a Jeanne? Entonces…

\- Hola cerdita. – Elizabeth llegó cargando cinco bolsas. – Ya terminé con mis compras, te dije que iba a controlarme.

\- Elizabeth, pero donde obtuviste todas esas bolsas.

\- ¿Esto? Es solo lo que necesitaba de ropa, no es demasiado. – La pelinaranja no confiaba, así que fue a revisar el recibo de compra, lo que observó ahí prácticamente la dejó asombrada.

\- ¡Son muchos ceros! – Exclamó, en ese momento su rostro empezó a palidecer.

\- ¿Master? ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Jeanne, Rika solo pudo dejarse caer de rodillas.

\- Oigan… ¿Creen que Roman no se desmaye si le digo que gastamos un cuarto del presupuesto total de Chaldea? – Nadie supo que responder. Al final el día de compras terminó son muchos problemas… por supuesto que excepto para Rika, la cual se llevó una gran reprimenda por parte del doctor al haber gastado mucho dinero en toda la ropa de Elizabeth.

* * *

\- Nos vamos. – Mientras Rika se fue con Marie y los demás, Haji apareció en ese momento. El pelinegro estuvo ocupado en la biblioteca leyendo todos los libros que hay ahí, como master, necesita empezar a aprender magia y llegar a saber las bases era lo mejor, ya después pediría ayuda a otros como Medea que quizás lleguen a enseñarle algo.

\- Oh, master. – Vio como Gilles Caster estaba ahí. – Veo que su hora de estudio ha terminado, esforzarse por ser un buen mago es un arduo camino, pero seguro usted podrá lograrlo.

\- Gracias por las palabras Gilles… ahora ¿Cómo se encuentra Jalter? – Preguntó, claramente el rostro del caster no señalaba buenas noticias.

\- No dice nada, se ha rehusado a hablarme desde entonces, no lo entiendo, antes brillaba bastante, verla exclamar sus deseos con tanto fervor… ahora parece que ha perdido ese brillo, se ha encerrado a sí misma en su habitación.

\- Entiendo. – Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. – No podemos dejarla en ese estado, ella necesita aprender a convivir con los demás, ser un poco más abierta con el resto e intentar hacer amigos, estar sola no le traerá nada bueno en el futuro.

\- ¿Va a ayudarla master? Entienda que ella sabe muy poco, nació de mis propios deseos de crear una santa perfecta, tal y como yo la veía en mis propios pensamientos, no conoce nada más acerca del mundo, más que solo su deseo de venganza contra aquellos que la traicionaron.

\- Ella es como una bebé recién nacida, con la guía perfecta sé que podrá encarrilarse a un camino que la lleve a ser alguien mejor, yo me encargaré de ello como su master, espero puedas ayudarme.

\- En serio se lo agradezco bastante master, nada me daría más gusto que ver a mi querida santa como alguien feliz, le proporcionaré todo el apoyo que sea posible.

\- Muy bien, vayamos a verla entonces. – Los dos comenzaron a caminar en los pasillos, yendo a la habitación donde la Avenger se estaba quedando. Al llegar frente a la puerta, Haji tocó.

\- ¿Jalter? Soy Haji, espero puedas hablar conmigo. – No recibió respuesta alguna, volteó a ver a Gilles, este solo se hundió de hombros. – Bueno… entonces, con permiso.

La puerta se abrió, ambos entraron, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras y en silencio, Haji prendió la luz, observando como Jalter estaba en un rincón, con las rodillas junto a su rostro.

\- ¿Qué mierdas quieres? – Preguntó con rudeza, Haji le observó con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Gilles aquí está preocupado por ti, yo tampoco puedo dejarte a solas, así que quizás necesitabas algo de platica. – La Avenger empezó a reír de forma irónica.

\- ¿En serio? No tengo nada que ver con ese traidor, tampoco necesito nada de tu ayuda, quiero estar sola, no necesito a nadie.

\- Jeanne, entiende que me duele verte en este estado, vuelve a ser esa santa llena de brillo que alguna vez fuiste, vuelve a mostrar la fuerza con la que expresabas tu deseo de venganza. – Empezó a exclamar Gilles, la Avenger no pudo hacer nada más que verle con furia.

\- ¿Fuerza? No me hagas reír, yo ya no tengo nada de eso, desde que fui derrotada por ese patético master y la estúpida santa, lo he perdido todo, mi venganza fue arruinada, era todo lo que tenía. Ahora estoy atrapada aquí, siendo el servant de este debilucho master, me tiene totalmente a su merced, no soy más que su perra la cual puede pedirme hacer lo que sea. – Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – Lo sé muy bien, nadie está libre de la oscuridad del corazón, por más que exclames no ser alguien así, sé muy bien que un día mostrarás tu verdadero ser, al final no me sorprendería si me ordenas que abra mi culo para ti y me violes con todas tus fuerzas, ese es el tipo de sentimientos que toda la gente tiene dentro.

\- Te equivocas. – Respondió Haji. – Respeto bastante la autonomía de cada uno de ustedes, por eso no les he ordenado nada extremo para hacer, tampoco soy un pervertido a tal grado de tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Lo que quiero conseguir es que llegues a llevarte mejor con el resto, no te encierres a ti misma en este caparazón y salgas afuera, veas que hay una luz al final del túnel para ti, puedes ser feliz sin necesidad de la venganza o el odio, eso es lo que quiero conseguir.

\- Eres un soñador master. – Jalter finalmente se levantó de su sitio. - ¿Acaso crees que es sencillo cambiar la mentalidad de un Avenger? No llegarías a pensar igual si ves cómo te arrebatan tu propósito en la vida, destruir Francia lo era todo para mí, la razón por la cual nací en este asqueroso y putrefacto mundo y por la cual puse todas mis fuerzas y energías en conseguir, todo para que al final llegue a ser arruinado por un patético grupo de servants que osaron meter sus narices en asuntos ajenos… ¿Acaso crees que es bonito observar como destruyen el trabajo de toda tu vida en cuestión de segundos? Eso fue lo que ustedes lograron, me quitaron mis ganas de vivir, la razón de mi propia existencia, ahora estoy vacía, no tengo nada y a pesar de ello aquí me tienes, como tu servant, atrapada en una jaula como si fuera un gorrión al que mantienen en cautiverio, tu… es tu culpa que esté aquí ahora mismo, tu eres la razón por la cual acabé como estoy ahora ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir? ¡Dime, cual es la maldita razón para tenerme con vida! – Jalter estaba a centímetros de Haji, respiraba agitadamente debido al enojo que la consumía, el pelinegro no se inmutó en ningún momento.

\- … No tengo una razón específica para ello, pero déjame decirte algo, creo en las segundas oportunidades. Todos aquí merecen una nueva oportunidad para redimir sus acciones pasadas, ya ves que no solo hay héroes, también asesinos, villanos, gente que hizo muchas cosas malas en el pasado, y aquí los tienes, hablando, conviviendo entre ellos como personas normales, todo porque mi hermana y yo les hemos dado la oportunidad de luchar por una causa justa, un nuevo camino que les abrimos para redimirse y mejorar las cosas. La humanidad no puede recuperarse con la fuerza de unos cuantos, sino que todos aquí necesitamos cooperar y luchar codo a codo para conseguir esa meta, por más que solo falte uno, ese faltante es crucial para poder conseguirlo, incluso si eres tú. Puede que ahora te esté haciendo falta un propósito para vivir, yo me encargaré de darte ese motivo, luchar para mí y la humanidad para rescatarla, ese será tu propósito de ahora en adelante.

Jalter se quedó callada, su rostro miraba al suelo, ya en cierto momento se escuchó una risa provenir de ella, una que gradualmente empezó a subir de volumen hasta que empezó a reír fuertemente, como si todo eso hubiera sido un chiste.

\- Parece que al final si tenía razón. – Se limpió una lagrima por lo fuerte de su risa. – Eres un estúpido, más de lo que pensé. Como aún estás a tiempo, déjame decírtelo ahora: Ríndete, es inútil que quieras darme un motivo para vivir y ser tu servant, solo me limitaré a pelear porque lo ordenes, no porque sea lo que yo deseo, jamás conseguirás que me vuelva amiga de toda esta gente. La mejor forma de vengarme de ti, es evitar que llegues a conseguir tus planes… una pequeña y sutil venganza la cual disfrutaré ejecutar. – Una sonrisa malvada cruzó el rostro de Jalter, Haji no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un suspiro.

\- Muy bien… si eso es lo que deseas, entonces parece que al final todo eso si fue inútil, Gilles, vámonos, puesto que ella no quiere ver a nadie más.

\- Pero master… - El caster quiso replicar, más no pudo cuando el pelinegro salió de la habitación, Gilles solo pudo observar de reojo a Jalter antes de seguir a su master. – Master, no creo que esa haya sido la mejor forma de hablarle, solo logró avivar con mayor fuerza su negativa.

\- Es parte del plan. – Respondió, dejando un poco perplejo al caster. – Por ahora le daré el gusto de actuar como ella prefiera, no me meteré más allá de lo permitido en nuestra relación de master y servant, ya en cierto momento cuando lo vea pertinente, actuaré con algo más de agresividad, preferiblemente cuando ella tenga la guardia baja. El mejor golpe será dado cuando ella menos se lo espere. – Sonrió el pelinegro.

\- … Interesante, no es que me sienta cómodo con tener que engañarla y que esté alejada de mi… muy bien master, esperaré a que su plan tenga éxito, todo con tal de ver a mi querida santa sonreír de nuevo.

\- Eso es seguro, me encargaré de que sea posible.

Después de eso se alejaron, la Avenger seguía siendo una persona bastante difícil de tratar, pero Haji ya creía que en algún momento lograría conseguir un cambio para ella, por más tiempo que lleve, se esforzaría por hacerlo.

* * *

**Elizabeth realmente necesita autocontrolarse en esos aspectos jaja, y Jalter será un poco más dura de convencer para que sea amigable, claro que todo puede arreglarse con el tiempo, ella igual se suavizará en algún momento, no muy cercano pero lo hará, los lazos lo arreglan todo jaja. Bueno, eso fue todo en el cap de hoy, la próxima semana tendremos a una servant muy peculiar de protagonista, una chica enamorada que estará vigilando a su amor desde lejos pero siempre estará cerca... más de lo que se cree, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	16. Diario de observación de Kiyohime

_Diario de observación._

_By: Kiyohime._

_Introducción:_

_El motivo de comenzar este diario de observación es para anotar cada uno de los movimientos que realiza el master desde que me invocó hasta la fecha. No tengo duda de que él y yo estamos destinados el uno para el otro, incluso creo que es la reencarnación de mi querido Anchin-sama lo cual le suma muchos puntos. Me voy a dedicar en cuerpo y alma a estar a su lado y jamás dejarlo solo, como su futura esposa es lo mejor que puedo hacer, además de quemar las molestias que surjan a su alrededor._

_He podido darme cuenta que master está rodeado constantemente de chicas, eso no me gusta para nada, si llego a descubrir que me está engañando con alguna otra mujer, no dudaré en quemarlo dentro de la campana… mientras no me engañe o mienta, todo estará bien, sé que podré complacerlo de todas las formas posibles, no por nada me formé en distintas artes desde pequeña para quien llegara a ser mi esposo, estoy completamente decidida a que me lleve al altar un día de estos, luego tengamos nuestra luna de miel en el caribe y formar una gran familia con tres hijos… me estoy desviando del tema._

_No he presentado lo más importante: El nombre de mi master es Shimamura Haji, a simple vista se ve como alguien común, no es que tenga un gran atractivo, quizás yo solo lo vea con esos ojos lo cual es una ventaja, quien ataca primero gana; tiene una personalidad calmada pero cariñosa, se preocupa realmente por todos los servants y nos ve como parte de su familia, con gusto quiero ser su familia, su esposa; tiene una hermana la cual ha estado con él desde pequeños, me da mucha envidia pero no le puedo hacer nada, así que por lo menos la acepto a ella; hablando del resto de servants que tiene, no puedo creer que hayan muchas chicas a su alrededor, en estos últimos días he observado como pasa el rato con ellas, no puedo dejar de pensar que alguna quiera seducirlo y alejarlo de mí, no es algo que pueda permitir, master es solo mío, nadie más puede tenerlo… mejor me calmo, no quisiera quemar este diario por error._

_Terminemos con esta introducción prometiendo algo: No me rendiré hasta que llegue el día en que master sea solo mío, nadie más se acercará a él, lo estaré vigilando a cada momento para que no se me escape ni un solo detalle, alejaré a todas esas perras que osen acercarse a él, sé que al final solo habrá una ganadora definitiva y esa seré yo._

\- ¿Kiyohime-san? – La Berserker volteó su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, ella se encontraba sentada en las mesas del comedor en ese momento, fue ahí que Rika se acercó. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Jujuju~ - Soltó una risa segura mientras sonreía. – Nada importante, solo escribía unas cosas sobre mi futura relación con master.

\- Ya entiendo, buena suerte. – Levantó el pulgar antes de irse, Kiyohime nuevamente se quedó sola mientras reía para sus adentros.

\- No puedo dejar de vigilarlo en ningún momento, deberé escabullirme sin que se dé cuenta… jujuju~ espera master, tu querida esposa estará contigo~

* * *

\- Nos vamos entonces. – Haji y Rika estaban por irse a su respectivo mundo, solo hablaban de unos cuantos detalles con Roman antes de hacerlo, ya una vez acabaron, accedieron a la aplicación para irse, en ese momento. - ¿Hmmm?

Ya estuvieron de regreso, apareciendo justo en el cuarto de Haji donde se habían transportado. El pelinegro sintió que algo le había sujetado de la ropa, aunque volteó a ver, no encontró nada.

\- ¿Pasa algo nii-san? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Puede que sea mi imaginación, pero algo se había agarrado de mi playera… quizás no fue nada.

\- Si tú lo dices, ya es hora de dormir, mañana tendremos clase, recuerda que hay educación física.

\- Lo sé… - Soltó un suspiro. – Puede que no me guste, pero debo esforzarme… por las próximas singularidades que no me quede sin energías.

\- Muy bien, buenas noches. – Rika salió de su habitación, ya Haji se había quedado solo, empezando a cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda para dormir, lo que no sabía era que, justo escondida en un ropero, se asomaba un ojo que le estaba observando y respiraba agitadamente, era Kiyohime quien había aprovechado para asomarse sin ser descubierta. La primera fase de su plan fue cubierta, logró entrar a su mundo sin ser descubierta y ahora estaba a solas en la habitación de Haji, no dejaba de respirar agitadamente observando la espalda desnuda de Haji.

\- (Calma Kiyohime, sé que master se ve muy apuesto de espaldas… realmente es muy sexy… pero no debo dejar que me descubra, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa aún~) – Buscó tomar unos respiros, aunque sea calmar su Madness Enhancement para que luego no sea regañada y devuelta. Ya una vez Haji se terminó de cambiar, este apagó las luces para meterse a su cama y empezar a dormir, Kiyohime abrió la puerta del ropero con cuidado, asomándose por el suelo como una serpiente hasta quedar justo debajo de la cama de Haji. – (Master se encuentra encima… es como si estuviéramos durmiendo en la misma cama… master…) – Se encontraba muy feliz teniendo esos pensamientos, por el momento cerró los ojos para dormir, sin el soporte de Chaldea, solo de esa forma podría mantener su presencia sin chupar demasiado mana de Haji, no quiere que por falta de fuerzas le descubra, así que por esa noche todo se mantuvo en calma.

La mañana llegó, Kiyohime estaba durmiendo plácidamente en ese momento, soñando con su querido master, ya cuando empezó a abrir los ojos, notó algo.

\- Mis sensores han reaccionado… master no está aquí. – Salió de la cama para observar la habitación, Haji no estaba en ningún lado. – No puedo sentirlo en esta casa… así que se fue… no puedo dejar que se aleje demasiado… creo que habló algo de ir a la escuela, ya sé a dónde ir entonces. – Antes de ello, no podía salir a la calle en su kimono, tenía que pasar desapercibida en la era moderna y solo había una forma de conseguirlo, para ello tuvo que escabullirse a la habitación de Rika.

* * *

\- ¿Cansado? – Rika se acercó al pupitre de Haji, este estaba recostado.

\- No sé por qué me siento algo agotado desde anoche, aunque dormí bien… supongo que deberé saltarme las clases de educación física.

\- Nii-san, no hay excusa alguna para que te saltes las clases. – Expresó la pelinaranja de forma inexpresiva.

\- No creas que estoy fingiendo ni nada, quizás solo para asegurarme, iré a la enfermería para que me revisen.

\- Muy bien nii-san, inténtalo, quizás te crean. – Ya con eso Rika le dejó, no es que estuviera mintiendo o algo por el estilo, pero si se sentía extrañamente agotado en ese día. Lo bueno era que había terminado una clase y el tiempo entre cambios podía ser aprovechado para que vaya, así que salió del salón para caminar en los pasillos hasta la enfermería.

\- Hola, perdón por molestar, pero me siento algo cansado.

\- Oh vaya, si estás cansado, ven aquí a mi regazo. – Haji se encontró con algo que no esperaba, Kiyohime estaba ahí sentada, vistiendo un uniforme escolar, se mantuvo con rostro neutro mientras lentamente cerraba la puerta, segundos después volvió a abrirla, ella seguía ahí, tomó un largo respiro para tratar de entender lo que sucedía.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí!? – Al final terminó gritando, Kiyohime dio un salto del asiento para caer de rodillas.

\- Master~ no tiene que ser malo conmigo, solo quise venir a verlo ¿Qué acaso no puedo hacerlo como su futura esposa?

\- No me refiero a eso. – Se masajeó la sien. – Este no es un sitio al que buenas venir sola, para empezar ¿Cómo estás aquí y de donde conseguiste ese uniforme?

\- Me escabullí justo a tiempo cuando se había transportado, sujetándome de usted ligeramente, y el uniforme lo obtuve de la ropa de su hermana, aunque siento que me aprieta un poco en el pecho. – Buscó ajustarse esa zona, no podía culparla que Rika tenga menor tamaño que ella.

\- Como sea… ha estado completamente mal que te encuentres aquí sin permiso, como servant que eres, este es un lugar donde no puedes andar libremente, nadie aquí sabe que eres un servant y tampoco puedes usar tus poderes descuidadamente, sería mejor que te regrese a Chaldea de inmediato.

\- No lo haga master. – Kiyohime se sujetó de él. – Yo realmente tenía ganas de observarlo a usted en su vida diaria, además de que me siento muy sola sin usted, por favor, permítame al menos estar este día a su lado, ya después prometo jamás volver a hacerlo. – La Berserker puso ojos de cachorrito, si ella se ponía en ese plan, no había mucho que Haji pudiera hacer.

\- … Muy bien… solo por ir. – Kiyohime puso una gran sonrisa en ese momento.

\- Muchas gracias master, juro que me quedaré quieta y obediente. – Expresó, Haji sabía que algún problema iba a surgir en ese momento por lo que tenía que estar preparado mentalmente.

\- Por ahora, sígueme. – La Berserker asintió mientras salían de la enfermería, empezando a caminar por los pasillos, aunque con un pequeño detalle. – Esto…

Kiyohime iba agarrada del brazo de Haji, por lo que era común que atrajeran miradas, sobretodo siendo que la Berserker es bonita a primera vista.

\- ¿Si?

\- … ¿Hay alguna necesidad de que me sujetes del brazo? – Ahí Kiyohime cubrió su boca con una mano.

\- Pero ¿qué dice? Es bastante común que una pareja camine juntos de esta forma.

\- Pero si nosotros…

\- ¡Ey Haji! – El pelinegro solo quería golpearse la cabeza, compañeros de su salón llegaron en ese momento y era lo que menos quería que sucediera. – Oh ¿Y esa chica que te acompaña?

\- Buenos días, permítanme presentarme, soy Kiyo…

\- ¡Himea! – Haji la interrumpió. – Ella es Himea Kiyo, es una amiga que está de visita jaja. – Buscó que se lo creyeran, en ese momento se comunicó telepáticamente con la Berserker. – (Escucha, debemos seguir este acto, no me digas master sino llámame por mi nombre)

\- … Si, soy Himea Kiyo, novia de Haji-kun. – Le abrazó con alegría, Haji solo quería desaparecer del mundo.

\- Haji, maldito. – Uno de ellos le golpeó el brazo. - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Tienes una novia tan linda.

\- Me siento muy celoso, y pensaba que todos éramos del mismo grupo, uno de solitarios.

\- Ese no es un grupo en el que quisiera estar… - Mencionó por lo bajo, mientras la peliverde estaba en su propio mundo al escuchar que los habían etiquetado de novios.

\- ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de este simplón Himea-san? No es que tenga nada destacable en su persona. – Mencionó el tercero del grupo, Haji lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, ya entonces Kiyohime se llevó las manos a sus mejillas.

\- Bueno… es una historia larga, para ponerlo de forma simple, fue amor a primera vista.

\- ¿Amor a primera vista? – Preguntaron los tres.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, pero en ese lapso he podido ver los puntos buenos de Haji-kun, sé que es una persona muy amable, tranquila y generosa con otros, hay tantos puntos buenos a destacar que no me puedo decidir entre cuales, pero todo eso y más ha causado que me atrapara totalmente, capturó mi corazón. – Expresó sin ningún tipo de pena, en cambio Haji tenía cubierto su rostro, no quería saber nada.

\- Que galán Haji, realmente te ganaste el premio gordo. – los tres empezaron a reír.

\- … Será mejor que vayamos a educación física. – Mencionó ya el pelinegro.

\- Es verdad ¿vendrás Himea-san? Seguro quieres apoyar a tu novio.

\- Me gustaría. – Expresó la Berserker, ya así se fueron para la clase, no muy lejos de ahí, alguien estaba observando, ya entonces esta sombra desapareció.

* * *

\- Así que Kiyohime-san está aquí. – Rika estaba sentado junto a Haji, ya era la clase de educación física, la peliverde estaba detrás de la reja saludando a su master. - ¿Realmente está bien que la dejes quedarse? Es una Berserker, no sabes lo que puede hacer.

\- Ella me suplicó que la dejara quedarse un rato más, estoy muy consciente de las consecuencias.

\- Bueno, ese es tu problema, solo vigila que no lastime a nadie… debo irme que el juego de las chicas empezará. – Con eso Rika se despidió, los chicos tenían que realizar carreras, siendo que él no es muy atlético, sabe que le irá mal.

\- ¡Tú puedes Haji-kun! – Kiyohime estaba ahí dándole ánimos, causando que se gane miradas del resto de los chicos.

\- Trágame tierra.

Era el momento de la carrera del pelinegro, se encontraba en la línea de salida cuando sonó el silbato, empezó a correr junto a sus oponentes, estos eran más veloces que él, Haji solo podía correr a su ritmo y ya en cierto punto empezó a sentirse cansado y a sudar con frecuencia, acabó llegando de último lugar y dejándose caer al suelo.

\- Haji-kun, lo hiciste bien. – Kiyohime llegó con él, de forma atendida dejó que su cabeza se recueste en el regazo de la Berserker, sintiendo la suavidad de sus muslos. – Te esforzaste demasiado, puedes descansar un rato~

Haji se estaba empezando a sentir cómodo y aliviado… eso hasta que empezó a sentir la presión de todos los chicos de su clase que lo observaban con envidia.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Kiyohime lamentaba no haber preparado almuerzo para él, aunque ya tenía el hecho por su madre; sin embargo, si realizó otra cosa.

\- Abre la boca. – Agarró los palillos con intención de alimentarlo, Haji empezó a sentirse nervioso mientras más chicos le observaban con envidia, no podía soportar mucho esa presión. – Haji-kun, no querrás dejarme con la mano levantada todo este tipo.

\- … Es verdad… - A pesar y contra todo pronóstico, aceptó el gesto de la Berserker, comiendo el pedazo de pollo frito que tenía, Kiyohime empezó a brillar a su alrededor.

\- Dándote de alimentar de esta forma… realmente parecemos una pareja de casados~ - Haji estaba empezando a cansarse mentalmente.

\- Esto… tengo que ir al baño, en un momento regreso. – El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento para salir del salón, realmente no podía aguantar un poco más. – (No creí que estar en el salón era tan sofocante… una vez termine el almuerzo, ya le diré que se vaya) – En ese momento chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta. – Esto, lo lamento.

\- ¿Eh? No creas que saldrás de esta fácilmente. – Con quien chocó era un delincuente, eso puso tenso a Haji.

\- E-Esto… ya dije que lo lamentaba, si me disculpas, tengo prisa y… ¡Arrgh! – No pudo decir más cuando recibió un duro golpe en el abdomen.

\- Eso no será suficiente muchacho… en realidad te estábamos buscando. – Sonrió el delincuente.

Kiyohime seguía esperando en el salón, ya habían pasado unos minutos y su master no regresaba.

\- Haji-kun no ha vuelto… supongo que no supondrá algún problema que vaya a buscarlo~ - La Berserker se levantó del asiento y salió del salón para buscar al pelinegro, al abrir la puerta, vio a un grupo de chicos frente a ella. - ¿Necesitan algo?

\- Te estábamos buscando muñeca. – Habló uno de ellos. – No tienes otra opción más que venir con nosotros.

Algo en esos chicos no inspiraba confianza a la Berserker; sin embargo, Haji le había dicho que no podía lastimar a nadie ahí, así que solo podía apartarlos de forma educada.

\- Esto… lo lamento, pero estoy algo ocupada, tengo que buscar a alguien.

\- ¿Te refieres a Shimamura Haji? – Al escuchar su nombre, la Berserker reaccionó. – Él está a salvo… por ahora, a menos que vengas con nosotros, no te prometemos que salga ileso.

\- Ustedes… - Kiyohime empezó a molestarse, casi que invocaba fuego en su mano, pero se contuvo. – Bien… voy a ir.

El grupo de delincuentes sonrió, Kiyohime y ellos empezaron a ir, el camino los llevó justo afuera de la escuela, a las espaldas de esta donde casi nadie iba. La peliverde observó cómo entraron a un tipo de callejón donde se encontraban todo tipo de estudiantes, el lugar predilecto para que delincuentes se reúnan.

\- Veo que está aquí. – Justo en medio se encontraba uno, de cabello rubio y musculatura prominente, una cicatriz recorría su ojo izquierdo y llevaba el uniforme solo que sin mangas. – Te estaba esperando muñeca, quería verte.

\- Donde está Haji-kun. – Respondió la peliverde a secas, el líder de los delincuentes sonrió, en ese momento justo atrás de él pudo verlo, Kiyohime pudo sentir como su sangre se heló al ver a Haji. Su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, tenía un ojo morado y sangre saliendo de su boca. - ¡Haji-kun!

\- Kiyo… - Apenas el pelinegro pudo hablar cuando uno de los delincuentes que lo sujetaba lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, las pupilas de la Berserker se dilataron como si fuera un reptil.

\- No puedo soportar que una chica tan linda como tú esté al lado de un perdedor, por qué no mejor lo abandonas y sales como un verdadero hombre como yo, juro que te trataré de la mejor forma posible. – Sonrió el rubio. Kiyohime estaba empezando a enfadarse al ver el estado de su master, ya había empezado a conjurar fuego en sus manos, no le importaba si desobedecía las ordenes de su master, los iba a matar a todos en ese mismo lugar.

\- (Espera Kiyohime) – La Berserker pudo escuchar la voz de Haji, le estaba hablando telepáticamente. – (No debes matar a nadie aquí… no importa que me hayan hecho daño, siguen siendo personas normales, matarlos no servirá de nada, solo vas a crear dolor y angustia a sus familias...)

\- (Pero master, le han hecho daño, no es algo que pueda perdonar, ellos deben pagar por haberlo lastimado)

\- (Solo… no los mates, no quiero que por mi culpa otros sufran)

\- (… Entendido master, no los mataré, pero si deben pagar las consecuencias de haberlo maltratado)

\- ¿Qué dices hermosa? ¿Vienes conmigo para que nos divirtamos un rato? – Preguntó el rubio, Kiyohime estuvo callada en todo momento y con la mirada al suelo.

\- … Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo, solo tengo espacio para Haji-kun en mi corazón.

\- … Es una lástima, entonces si no lo haremos por las buenas, será por las malas. – El rubio sonrió mientras los delincuentes iban a empezar su ataque. Kiyohime se puso en posición en ese momento, uno de ellos se tiró sobre ella, al Berserker lo esquivó y entonces lanzó un golpe con su palma abierta al rostro de este, el delincuente salió volando hasta estamparse contra la pared, ellos solo pudieron observar con asombro todo, el rubio chasqueó la lengua. - ¡Atáquenla!

Fue entonces que todos se fueron sobre ella, Kiyohime esquivó dos golpes mientras dio la vuelta y lanzó una patada al costado para impactar a dos, luego sujetó a otro con intención de agarrarla y lo levantó con fuerza para estrellarlo en el suelo, cuando unos cuatro querían ir sobre ella, la Berserker saltó para esquivarlo, sujetando el tubo de uno de ellos y parándose verticalmente sobre este, empezó a girar lanzando patadas a cada uno de ellos, entonces empezó a maniobrar el tubo, golpeando a cada delincuente que iba sobre ella.

El rubio líder solo podía observar como cada uno de sus lacayos empezaba a caer derrotado ante la peliverde, causando que oprimiera los dientes con fuerza.

Kiyohime derrotó al último del grupo golpeando su rostro con el tubo, un hilo de sangre salió de su nariz mientras impactaba contra la reja de metal que fue destruida. Ya entonces no quedaba nadie más, solo ella y el líder.

\- ¡No te muevas! – Kiyohime observó como el rubio sostenía a Haji con una navaja cerca de su cuello. – Te acercas y el cuello de tu novio será rebanado.

\- Inténtalo. – Le retó Kiyohime. – No serás tan rápido para hacerlo.

\- No te creas, maldita perra. – El rubio sonrió. – Intenté ser amable por tener buen cuerpo, pero ahora agotaste mi paciencia, así que no hay mejor venganza que acabar con la persona que más amas jajaja. – En ese momento empezó a sentir algo caliente debajo. – Que sucede. – Miró, solo para observar que su entrepierna estaba en llamas. - ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Fuego, quítenmelo!

Soltó a Haji para intentar apagar el fuego en sus pantalones, Kiyohime aprovechó ese momento, maniobrando el tubo, dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje para golpear al delincuente en el rostro con la suficiente fuerza para que saliera volando, haciendo que su cuerpo atravesara el cobertizo. La Berserker exhaló para calmarse, ya yendo hacia donde Haji estaba.

\- Master, yo... lo lamento, no pude protegerlo, por mi culpa lo lastimaron. – La Berserker empezó a sollozar, en ese momento sintió una mano tocando su mejilla, Haji sonrió suavemente mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

\- No es necesario que te culpes… en cambio, me alegra que vinieras a rescatarme, yo soy el que hizo que sufrieras después de todo. – Se forzó a sonreír, ahí Kiyohime lo abrazó.

\- No vuelva a hacer esto… no sabe cuan angustiada estaría si llego a verlo morir… por favor…

\- … Muy bien… no volverá a ocurrir. – Haji se pudo sentar, aunque seguía estando adolorido, podía mantenerse. – Realmente sí que lo hiciste al derrotar a esos delincuentes sin usar tu fuego.

\- Me contuve un poco con mi fuerza, también conozco el arte de usar una naginata y algo de artes marciales, al final obedecí sus órdenes de no matarlos.

\- Y te felicito por eso, déjame darte un premio.

Y entonces Kiyohime sintió algo inesperado, Haji le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla, la Berserker quedó tan asombrada que no supo cómo reaccionar.

\- Solo por esta ocasión y porque te lo mereces ¿entendido? – Sin embargo, Kiyohime continuaba en este estado, el pelinegro pasó sus manos frente a sus ojos. - ¿Kiyohime?

\- ¡Gaaaarrgh! – Un gran torrente de sangre salió expulsada de la nariz de Kiyohime, cayendo al suelo desmayada, Haji quedó sorprendido, intentando reanimarla sin mucho éxito. Kiyohime estaba ahí, con una sonrisa y expresión de paz en su rostro a pesar de estar desmayada.

* * *

_XX de XX del año 20XX_

_El día de hoy pude ir a la escuela de master, gracias a ello logré observarlo en una forma que nunca antes había visto, incluso logré actuar como su novia, jamás me he sentido tan feliz en mi vida, aunque igual temí por el hecho de que esos chicos idiotas lo hubieran matado, podría haberlos quemado pero master me detuvo de matarlos, al final solo los derroté con mi fuerza, pero fue lo mejor, master me besó… aunque fue en la mejilla, pero fue una sensación tan mágica que no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después, solo sé que jamás volveré a lavar mi mejilla._

_Gracias a esta experiencia ya lo tengo confirmado, master es el mejor hombre que puede haber, mis experiencias amorosas pasadas puede que no hayan funcionado del todo, Anchin-sama me abandonó… lo acabe matando y pensé que jamás volvería a sentir algo así, el sentimiento de estar enamorada de verdad, pero con master es diferente… él podrá darme eso que tanto espero, me seguiré esforzando para que mis sentimientos lleguen hacia él, puede que pasen meses, años pero jamás me voy a rendir, hasta que master me acepte y diga lo que tanto quiero escuchar de él._

_… te quiero…_

* * *

**¿Que tal estuvo la pequeña aventura de Kiyohime? jaja, esto era algo que tenía planeado escribir para este cap y desarrollar un poco a esta loca dragona. La singularidad de Roma está muy cerca, ya pronto llegaremos a ella, antes iremos con un cap que tendrá algo de misterio, un caso que involucrará a Arturia y una de las cosas que más ama, hasta el próximo cap para verlo. Saludos.**


	17. El misterio del flan desaparecido

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Rika y Haji estaban de regreso en Chaldea luego de otro día ocupado afuera, la pelinaranja llevaba una bolsa en su mano derecha. Ahí Arturia, Lily y Saber Alter se encontraban cerca.

\- Bienvenido master. – Arturia hizo una reverencia, Haji saludó con la mano. - ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa? – Preguntó, la pelinaranja sonrió.

\- Es algo que me costó mucho esfuerzo conseguir ¡Ta-da! – Sacó el contenido, era una caja que contenía cinco pequeñas botellas, las cinco llevaban flan adentro. - ¡Estas botellas de flan son las más deliciosas que hay en Japón! prácticamente siempre hay colas grandes para conseguirlas, hoy tuve la fortuna de obtener estas.

\- ¡Ohhh! Que genial master. – Lily tenía brillos saliendo de sus ojos.

\- Pensé que a ustedes les gustaría puesto que comen demasiado, así que las conseguimos para cada una.

\- ¿En serio? – Exclamó la pequeña Arturia, Rika asintió. - ¡Muchas gracias master! – Saltó para abrazarla.

\- Así que flan… es algo que puedo aceptar, mientras sea delicioso. – Saber Alter se encogió de hombros, pero igual sentía algo de curiosidad por probarlo.

\- Agradezco el gesto por haber conseguido flan. – Arturia hizo una reverencia. – Tampoco tenía razón para dárnoslo, pero si es un simple regalo, no tengo razón para rechazarlo.

\- ¿Segura que no por haber escuchado que es delicioso, quieres comerlo? – Preguntó Haji levantando las cejas, Arturia se sintió un poco avergonzada, tosiendo mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas.

\- No sé de qué habla master… de cualquier manera, lo guardaré por ahora, lo comeré cuando la ocasión sea especial.

\- Ahí te lo pierdes. – Exclamó Saber Alter ya empezando a probar su flan, incluso ya tenía manchas en su mejilla. Lily estaba comiendo el suyo con felicidad mientras Rika se sentía satisfecha de verla así. Arturia solo pudo soltar un suspiro al verlas.

\- (No entienden nada… ese tipo de postres se disfrutan mejor cuando la ocasión es especial, ya sé en qué momento comerlo…) – Empezó a reír para sus adentros mientras se imaginaba el momento idóneo para comer el flan, tenía un plan para hacerlo.

Un rato después, la saber guardó su flan en el congelador de Chaldea donde se mantienen todos los ingredientes, antes de comer quería realizar unas cuantas preparaciones para el momento perfecto, para ello pidió cierta ayuda a otros servants.

\- Dime ¿por qué tengo que hacer el té para ti? – Preguntó Emiya calentando el agua para las hojas de té.

\- me gustaría tener un acompañamiento especial para un postre que Rika obtuvo para mí, así que no digas nada más y sigue preparando. – Respondió Arturia, el Archer solo pudo soltar un gruñido mientras continuaba a regañadientes, al lado de ella estaba Lancelot el cual llevaba una torre de libros que depositó en una de las mesas.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Sir Lancelot. – El Berserker soltó un rugido de afirmación. – Nada como comer un postre acompañado de una buena taza de té con algo de lectura… si solo pudiera salir afuera y apreciar el sol, pero con el mundo en oscuridad no es posible… - Arturia se puso a pensar hasta que se le ocurrió una solución. – Es verdad, está eso. Sir Lancelot, carga los libros nuevamente y vamos a la sala de entrenamiento.

El Berserker de armadura asintió mientras volvía a recoger la torre de libros, los dos fueron a la cámara, abriendo la puerta y ajustando la sala para que reflejara un pastizal verde, con el viento soplando y el sol brillando en todo lo alto, Arturia sonrió por el paisaje.

\- Perfecto… - Generó una mesa con una silla y una sombrilla para sentarse, Lancelot había dejado los libros a un lado. – Este es mi ideal de una tarde perfecta, solo falta el té y ese flan… ya espero comerlo. – Arturia se regocijaba de querer comer el postre, no tardó mucho tiempo para que Emiya apareciera.

\- Aquí está su té… su majestad. – Gruñó entre dientes.

\- Te lo agradezco Archer… - Ahí Arturia notó un pequeño detalle que faltaba. - ¿Y el flan?

\- Aún debe seguir en el congelador, deberías buscarlo, yo no soy tu sirvienta.

\- … Entendido, igual ya hiciste demasiado, gracias. – Arturia agradeció mientras Emiya se retiraba. – Igual debió haberlo traído… no importa, vamos Sir Lancelot.

Los dos servants se regresaron a la cafetería para buscar el flan. Pasando por detrás de la cocina, llegaron al congelador, abriendo la puerta, Arturia fue justo al sitio donde había dejado su flan.

\- Finalmente llegó el momento, delicioso flan… ahí va… - Se quedó callada de repente, estaba justo en el sitio donde lo dejó, pero no había nada, estaba vacío. – No puede ser… mi flan… - Continuó buscando en otros lugares del congelador sin éxito alguno, incluso aunque Lancelot le ayudaba, nada, había desaparecido. – No… mi flan…

\- Y bueno, lo que te decía era… - Mientras Haji y Rika hablaban, un sonoro grito se llegó a escuchar por toda Chaldea.

\- ¡MMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

\- ¡Que rayos! – Exclamó Rika del asombro. En ese momento una estela se movió a gran velocidad hasta llegar hacia ellos, se trataba de Arturia. - ¿Arturia-san?

\- … Mi flan… no está… alguien se lo robó… ¡Quien lo tiene! – Gritó con desesperación. Ambos hermanos se vieron al rostro tratando de entender la situación.

\- … Arturia-san ¿alguien se robó tu flan? Si es así, quizás primero debes calmarte y…

\- ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? Tenía un plan perfecto para comer el flan, un paisaje hermoso, libros para leer y té para acompañar, y ahora alguien se lo robó sin mi consentimiento, cuando llegue a descubrir quien fue, lo agarraré del cuello y… - En ese momento Haji le dio un golpe en la cabeza, la saber vio con asombro a su master.

\- Nii-san ¿acaso eso era necesario? – Preguntó Rika, reprochando la acción de su hermano.

\- Era la única forma de que se calme… ¿ya estás mejor? – Se dirigió a la saber, esta tomó unos cuantos respiros.

\- Si… lamento que perdiera la calma de ese modo, no es algo propio de mi persona.

\- Por ahora pensemos mejor las cosas… dijiste que alguien se robó tu flan ¿no? – Arturia asintió. – Si quiera llegaste a anotar tu nombre o decirle a alguien que era tuyo en primer lugar.

\- Bueno… - La saber rubia miró al suelo con algo de pena, no había pensado en ello. – De igual manera, ninguno tenía derecho de tomarlo, quien sea que lo haya hecho tiene igual culpa que yo por agarrarlo sin pensar de quien era.

\- … Ya que no pareces rendirte con este asunto, te ayudaré a averiguar quién fue el responsable.

\- ¿En serio master? – Arturia parpadeó un par de veces por el asombro.

\- De alguna forma lo entiendo, hay ciertas personas que les encanta agarrar mis cosas sin permiso. – Haji mantuvo su mirada en Rika la cual parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Pero si te dicho que me prestes tus apuntes para la tarea antes.

\- Sabes que tienes que hacer la tarea tu sola, no intentar copiar de mis trabajos.

\- Eres malo nii-san. – Infló sus mejillas en molestia.

\- Ignorémosla y busquemos al culpable. – Anunció Haji, ahí Rika saltó con determinación.

\- ¡Vamos a ser detectives!

* * *

El pequeño grupo llegó a la sala principal donde el poco personal seguía trabajando, por más que no haya alguna singularidad en ese momento, no quería decir que podían andar de flojos, las responsabilidades nunca terminan.

\- ¿Quieren revisar las cintas de seguridad? – Preguntó Roman. Estaban frente al doctor que estaba sentado en su pequeño escritorio.

\- Así es. – Haji asintió – Más específicamente de la cámara que se encuentra en la cocina, queremos averiguar las grabaciones de las últimas horas.

\- Bueno… no tengo problema en que las vean, aunque tampoco hay nada destacable, muy difícilmente pueden entrar enemigos a las instalaciones. – Roman empezó a acceder a las cámaras de seguridad, ya mostrando en el monitor la cámara de la cocina. – Hay tres grabaciones almacenadas al parecer, constantemente se están borrando luego de cuatro horas, por lo que solo existe esto.

\- Muy bien, veamos entonces. – Haji señaló al primer video. Mostraba la cocina vacía, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del congelador, de adentro se observaba a Martha la cual estaba saliendo, miraba hacia todos lados de forma sospechosa mientras se apuraba a irse.

\- ¿Martha? Ella no parece del tipo que robaría algo. – Expresó Rika viendo a la Rider en el video.

\- Tampoco hay que descartarla totalmente, siendo todos servants, es pensamiento común que todos seamos enemigos aunque convivamos juntos, eso es algo que no puede negarse. – Respondió Arturia.

\- Por ahora no saquemos conclusiones, chequeemos las otras dos cintas. – Accedieron a la siguiente. Nuevamente mostrando la cocina, se vio a Saber Alter la cual estaba caminando por detrás, en ese momento ella entró al congelador.

\- Es ella. – Expresó Arturia sin duda alguna. – Ella es la responsable de comerse mi flan, seguro no pudo quedar satisfecha con su parte.

\- Calma, sabemos que ella fue malvada en un inicio, pero hacer algo tan pequeño como robar comida ¿creen que ella se rebajaría a ese nivel por hambre? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Si lo haría. – Respondieron Haji, Arturia y Roman al mismo tiempo, un gotón surgió en la frente de la pelinaranja.

\- Por ahora es una fuerte sospechosa, pero nos queda un video por revisar. – Accedieron al tercer y último video. En este ahora se observaba a Gilgamesh el cual entraba y salía constantemente de la nevera, la saber no pudo evitar sentirse enfadada al verle.

\- Master ¿puedo ir a matarlo? Descartemos a los otros dos, él es el culpable.

\- Que dije acerca de sacar conclusiones tempranas. – Le dio otro pequeño golpe a la saber en la cabeza. – Así que Martha, Saber Alter y Gilgamesh, tenemos a nuestros tres sospechosos, ahora solo debemos de hablar con cada uno de ellos para que expliquen su versión de la historia.

\- Entonces mi trabajo terminó aquí. – Roman se lavó las manos con el asunto. – Pueden irse ahora, estoy muy ocupado con asuntos más urgentes por ahora. – En cuanto a esos asuntos, se estaba refiriendo a jugar Magi Mari pero no lo diría. Así los tres salieron de la sala para avanzar a la siguiente parte.

\- Bueno, tenemos a los sospechosos, ahora sigue la interrogación a cada uno de ellos. – Comentó Haji.

\- Nii-san ¿puedo ser el policía malo? Se me da muy bien intimidar a otros. – Pedía Rika con emoción.

\- Haz lo que quieras… por ahora llamaré a los tres…

* * *

\- ¿Master? Que es lo que quiere conmigo. – Martha había escuchado que Haji lo había llamado, fue así que estaba justo en la habitación del pelinegro, aunque no respondía. – No puede ser que no me haya dicho nada, quizás no esté aquí…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Martha fue arrastrada hacia adentro para su sorpresa, siendo obligada a sentarse en una silla.

\- ¡¿Eh!? ¿Qué pasa? – En ese momento una luz fue dirigida a su rostro, cubriéndose con su mano, pudo observar dos figuras frente a ella.

\- Muy bien, aquí está la primera rufián. – Rika estaba hablando tratando de imitar un fuerte acento ruso, algo que solo la hacía ser ridícula. – Muy bien nena, confiesa todo y prometemos que no te pasará nada.

\- … Esto, master ¿puede explicarme que están haciendo? No lo entiendo. – Se dirigió la de cabellos purpuras a Haji, este soltó un suspiro.

\- No es nada malo, solo queremos preguntarte algo. – Martha se sintió un poco aliviada, de solo haber pensado que hizo algo mal. – Vimos en una de las cintas de seguridad que estabas en el congelador y saliste de un modo sospechoso ¿Qué hacías ahí?

\- ¿Eh? – La Rider empezó a sentirse algo tensa. – B-Bueno… no es nada lo que estaba haciendo ahí jaja… - Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, Haji enarcó la ceja mientras la veía directamente, causando que ella empezara a sudar.

\- ¡Confiesa! – Rika golpeó la mesa con su mano, Martha se sobresaltó un poco. – No hay excusa alguna que pueda salvarte ahora, si realmente te consideras una santa, no dudarás en decir la verdad ¿no? ¿Eh? – Rika fue acercando su rostro a la Rider la cual estaba empezando a ser presionada.

\- Y-Yo… no es nada malo, lo juro…

\- Martha. – Haji miró fijamente a la Rider. – Nadie aquí te va a juzgar, sé que nadie es totalmente bueno en el mundo, incluso la gente que exclama ser completamente buena llega a tener una o dos cosas malas que han hecho alguna vez, no te preocupes, lo que sea que digas, lo aceptaré y te perdonaré.

\- Master… muy bien, lo admito, lo hice.

\- ¡Así que fuiste tú! – Arturia salió de la oscuridad, portando a Excalibur. – Tú te robaste mi flan entonces.

\- ¿Flan? ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó la Rider con algo de confusión.

\- No te hagas la tonta, hablo exactamente de mi flan que estaba en el congelador, tú lo tomaste para comerlo.

\- … Creo que estás confundida Saber, yo nunca tomé un flan, en realidad lo que hacía era tomar hielo de la nevera sin permiso. – La Saber rápidamente mostró un rostro confundido.

\- ¿Hielo?

\- Así es… lo que sucede es que Tarasque necesita mantenerse fresco, y como no hay un estanque o lago donde pueda reposar, no tuve otra opción más que tomar hielo de ahí, aunque admito que nunca pedí permiso para ello, soy mala por haber robado a pesar de ser una santa, no merezco el perdón de dios. – Exclamaba la Rider con lagrimones en los ojos, Haji le palmeaba en la espalda.

\- No te preocupes, nadie se preocupa porque algo de hielo desaparezca, puedes estar tranquila. – Buscó calmarla el pelinegro.

\- Así que ella no fue… - Arturia miró al suelo algo avergonzada por como actuó con la Rider.

\- Eso era todo lo que necesitábamos saber, gracias por tu ayuda Martha. – Sonrió el pelinegro, la Rider se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Al contrario, gracias a usted por perdonarme, juro nunca más volver a hacerlo. – Sonrió la Rider, ya saliendo de la sala.

\- Primera sospechosa descartada entonces. – Rika tachó una hoja donde tenía los nombres de los tres sospechosos, descartando a Martha.

\- Nos quedan otros dos más por averiguar, ya llegaremos a la verdad. – Expresó Haji. Arturia se sentía un poco mal pero no iba a dejar que eso la desanimara, llegaría al fondo del asunto.

* * *

\- A saber por cual razón me habrá llamado master. – Saber Alter estaba frente a la puerta comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas, tocó la puerta la cual se abrió y ella entró.

\- Te estábamos esperando. – Ahí estaban ellos tres con esa única iluminación de la lámpara.

\- ¿Necesitan algo? Estoy ocupada con otras tres bolsas de papas fritas.

\- No te irás de aquí hasta que digas lo que queremos saber Alter. – Expresó Arturia con seriedad, ahí la Alter puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- Así que finalmente quieres decidir las cosas ¿eh? Muy bien, no me molestaría acabar con esto de una vez.

\- Nada de peleas. – Les interrumpió Haji. – Solo queremos que respondas a una cosa y después podrás irte, nada más.

\- Muy bien, que sea rápido. – La Saber Alter se sentó en la silla.

\- Solo queremos averiguar lo que hacías en el congelador hace unas horas. – Preguntó el pelinegro, ciertamente la pregunta la tomó desprevenida por unos segundos para luego sonreír.

\- Ya entiendo… se trata del flan de ella ¿no? Seguro fue demasiado estúpida para no ponerle una etiqueta con su nombre.

\- ¡No me digas estúpida! – Rugió Arturia, Alter se sentía satisfecha con provocarla de esa forma.

\- Una lástima, te perdiste la oportunidad de probar un flan tan delicioso como no hay en este mundo, la verdad que, si lo hubiera visto en la nevera, realmente me lo hubiera robado. – Arturia no podía seguir aguantando, quería tirarse encima de ella para atacarla.

\- Si dices eso ¿entonces no fuiste tú? – Preguntó Haji, la Alter respondió con un simple gesto de negación.

\- Cuando fui a la nevera, no había rastro alguno del flan, seguro alguien más lo tomó, yo solo fui a buscar algo de helado que estaba almacenado ahí.

\- Así que ella tampoco fue. – Rika tachó su nombre en la lista. – Eso era todo lo que queríamos saber, gracias Alt-chan.

\- Master. – La Alter habló seriamente. - ¿podría llamarme de una forma menos insultante? Escucharla llamarme así hace que me entren ganas de suicidarme.

\- Bueno… como más podría llamarte…

\- Puedes decirle Salter. – Sugirió Haji. – Ya sabes, Saber Alter igual a Salter acortado.

\- Perfecto, entonces serás Salter. – Exclamó Rika con alegría, la Saber Alter soltó un suspiro.

\- Al menos no es tan malo como el anterior y esa Avenger no volverá a reírse de mí… me voy. – Y así Salter abandonó la sala.

\- Debí haberla matado. – Arturia seguía enojada por su provocación.

\- Eso nos deja con un solo sospechoso. – Haji sabía que tratar con el Archer no iba a ser fácil, peor por como Arturia se siente respecto a él. – Saber, promete que no lo atacarás cuando entre ¿entendido?

\- … Entendido. – No sonaba totalmente convencida, pero era mejor que nada. Ya así llamó al tercer implicado.

\- Master, espero que me llame por algo importante y no sea una pérdida de tiempo. – Gilgamesh ya estaba en la habitación, siempre irradiando esa aura soberbia a su alrededor. - ¿Qué asuntos necesita conmigo para haber interrumpido mi tiempo de descanso?

\- Vayamos directo al asunto ¿no tomaste una botella de flan dentro del congelador?

\- . No. – Respondió el Archer de forma franca.

\- Seguro miente master, no puedes confiar en él. – Reclamó Arturia mirándolo fijamente.

\- Me ofende que estés dudando de mí, Saber. – Gilgamesh frunció el ceño. – No tengo ni idea acerca de una botella con flan ni algo que se le parezca.

\- Entonces ¿Qué hacías en el congelador hace unas horas? – Preguntó el pelinegro, Gilgamesh enarcó una ceja.

\- Simplemente guardaba mis botellas de vino. – Materializó una puerta de Babylon, sacando una botella de este. – No puedo guardar estas en mi armería puesto que no tienen la refrigeración correcta, por lo que un lugar como esa nevera es perfecto para dejar mis bebidas sin que peligren de estar calientes.

\- Lo entiendo… gracias por la ayuda.

\- ¿Lo aceptará master? – Reclamó Arturia con asombro. Haji le miró fijamente.

\- Es una razón válida, además ya dijo que no fue él, así que no hay más razón para retenerlo.

\- P-Pero… pero master…

\- Saber. – Gilgamesh se dirigió a la rubia. – No importa si eres tú quien me lo dice, jamás aceptaré que me inculpen por algo que no hice, además robar es algo que solo los plebeyos hacen, yo jamás me rebajaré a un nivel tan inferior como ellos con algo así. Solo porque tenemos al mismo master lo dejaré pasar… la próxima vez no seré tan amable. – Dicho eso, Gilgamesh salió de la habitación, Arturia se había quedado sin opciones, ninguno demostró ser el culpable.

* * *

\- No te preocupes Arturia-san, prometo que traeré más flan cuando pueda. – Le prometió Rika, La Saber se encontraba algo decaída por no haber logrado comer ese flan, pero tampoco podía estar así para siempre.

\- Gracias Rika… aprecio que me animes y me encantaría si vuelves a traer.

\- Bien. – Sonrió la pelinaranja.

\- Supongo que al final jamás sabremos quién fue el culpable de robarse el flan, parece que no todos los misterios pueden resolverse. – Haji se encogió de hombros, Arturia también se sentía con algo de pena por no saber nada.

\- ¡Chicos, oigan! – En ese momento vieron como Da Vinci estaba yendo hacia ellos.

\- Da Vinci-chan ¿necesitas algo? – Preguntó Rika, la caster primero recuperaba algo de aire tras correr.

\- Escuché acerca de su travesía para resolver un misterio, no podía dejar pasar algo tan emocionante, por eso mismo hizo investigué por mi parte y averigüé algo. Una cuarta cinta fue borrada justo en ese periodo de tiempo que buscaban, por suerte mi gran ingenio consiguió que la pudiera recuperar. – Da Vinci infló su pecho del orgullo.

\- No te preocupes Da Vinci, ya decidimos cerrar este caso, igualmente gracias por la ayuda. – Agradeció Haji.

\- ¿No quieren siquiera ver la cinta? – preguntó, ella se sentía que al final lo hizo para nada, los tres observaron cómo estaba algo decaída.

\- … Muy bien, veremos la cinta. – Segundos después la caster recuperó su aura alegre.

\- Muy bien, la tengo en esta cámara, vean.

Reprodujo el video. Mostrando nuevamente la cocina abandonada, se observó una figura que caminaba de puntillas hacia el congelador, se trataba de Roman, este abrió la puerta lentamente para entrar, unos segundos después se le vio salir llevando algo en su mano, era la botella con flan que sostenía, nuevamente se alejaba de puntillas.

\- Entonces…

\- El culpable es…

\- Así es. – Respondió Da Vinci con alegría. En ese momento ambos hermanos sintieron un aura muy pesada a sus espaldas, volteando a ver lentamente, Arturia tenía un semblante muy aterrador en ese momento, ambos no pudieron evitar sentir como si tuvieran al mismo demonio frente a sus narices.

\- (… Roman está más que muerto) – Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡DR. ROOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

El rugido de Arturia se escuchó por toda la instalación. Al final se pudo presenciar como el doctor huía activamente de Arturia que le estaba persiguiendo con Excalibur mientras nadie hacía nada, el doctor pagó las consecuencias de sus actos y de fingir ignorancia cuando le preguntaron del asunto. Acabó recostado en una camilla por cinco días debido a las heridas causadas por la Saber.

* * *

**Y bueno, esto nos deja una gran lección: Nunca le robes comida a Arturia jaja. Pues aquí acabamos este cap, y ya les puedo decir que en el próximo daremos comienzo a la segunda singularidad, iremos a Roma para resolver el problema de ahí, ya saben quienes llegarán umu. ¿Que servants irán con ambos? Nos vemos el próximo sabado. Saludos.**


	18. El ego del emperador

Los días dentro de Chaldea han estado bastante tranquilos desde que regresaron de su primera misión en la singularidad. Haji y Rika han llegado a pasar tiempo de convivencia con varios de sus servants para conocerlos mejor y formar lazos más fuertes al momento de la batalla, ya era algo que tenían previsto para hacer, de igual forma el llegar a ser amigos de servants es algo que no sucede el tiempo, por lo que hay que aprovechar.

Haji soltó un gran bostezo mientras terminaba de estudiar otro libro básico de magia que estaba en la biblioteca. Ya tenía las nociones básicas para la magia, el mana dentro de su cuerpo lo podía controlar un poco como para poder efectuar hechizos básicos que no sean los del código místico de su uniforme o los incluidos en su celular, ya logró encontrar una forma de defenderse un poco en el peligro y pudo preparar unas cuantas joyas Gandr por si la situación lo requiere.

\- ¿Ya terminó senpai? – Mash entró en ese momento a su habitación, el pelinegro le saludó con la mano.

\- Justo terminé este libro, ya conozco lo básico de la magia y como controlar mi flujo de mana, ya por ahora puedo realizar unos cuantos hechizos básicos de reforzamiento y proyectiles, todo con tal de ayudar un poco en las próximas singularidades.

\- Es bueno que esté decidido a ayudar senpai, pero igual debería cuidarse, para estamos los servants, lo vamos a proteger de cualquier peligro.

\- Aprecio la ayuda, pero no siempre podrían estar cerca, por esa misma razón es que decidí estudiar algo de magia, incluso Medea me ha ayudado un poco en la preparación de estas joyas y otros objetos mágicos que podría usar. – Ahí señaló a una daga que tenía sobre la mesa. – Esta daga se encuentra cargada con un poco de la esencia de Rule Breaker, no tiene el poder total de su Noble Phantasm, pero si deberá salvarme en alguna situación.

\- … Muy bien, solo le pido que, si la situación se torna muy peligrosa, no quiero que se lance al frente, estuve muy preocupada cuando fue atacado por la bruja dragón.

\- No volverá a repetirse ese momento, lo juro. – levantó la mano para afirmarlo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Rika-senpai? ¿Ella igual estudió magia?

\- Rika ni siquiera se toma la molestia de hacer su tarea por su cuenta ¿crees que ella estudiaría? – Mash soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras un gotón atravesó su frente. – Ella prefiere arreglar todo con fuerza física, golpes a lo bruto, si a alguien deberías advertirle de no lanzarse al peligro, debería ser ella.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta senpai… por cierto, el Doctor Roman desea hablar con ambos.

\- Entendido. – Haji dejó de lado el libro mientras ambos salían de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala principal. Ahí ya estaba Rika esperando junto a Roman y Da Vinci. - ¿Qué tal doctor? ¿Ya se recuperó totalmente de la paliza que le dio Arturia?

\- Eso no fue nada bonito ¿sabes? – Replicó Roman mientras escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. – Jamás volveré a tomar algo sin permiso…

\- Supongo que al final aprendió la lección. – Da Vinci escondió su risa. – Respecto al grial que trajeron, ya lo estamos investigando, ciertamente no es como el que se manifiesta en una guerra común y falta más por averiguar sobre sus propiedades por lo que espero me den algo más de tiempo.

\- No necesita preocuparse Da Vinci. – Respondió Mash. –No debe ser urgente saberlo todo de una vez.

\- Ahora que están aquí. – El Doctor llamó su atención. – La nueva singularidad ha sido localizada. Deberán dirigirse a Europa del siglo I, más en específico, a la antigua Roma, el gran imperio que controló gran parte del continente.

\- ¿Imperio Romano? Quiero ir ¿puedo? – Preguntó Da Vinci con ojos de cachorrito.

\- No puedes, tienes trabajo con la investigación del Grial así como continuar reparando gran parte de las funciones en Chaldea.

\- Una lástima… y yo que esperaba poder disfrutar de la cercanía a mi tierra natal y charlar con algún emperador romano, parece que no todo se podrá.

\- Muy bien. – El doctor carraspeó su garganta. – Como en la anterior singularidad, deberán estar pendientes de posibles cambios históricos dentro de la misma, así como que la localización del grial es desconocida, mientras siga habiendo daños en el sistema, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

\- No hay necesidad de preocuparse, localizaremos ese grial rápidamente. – Rika levantó el pulgar.

\- Les deseo buena suerte y que puedan completar su misión, así como regresar a salvo, es lo más importante que deben de hacer. No cabe duda que igualmente habrá servants invocados como la última vez, por lo que podría haber peligro en caso de que se encuentren con hostiles.

\- No se preocupe doctor, protegeré a los Senpais de cualquier amenaza que surja, ellos necesitan mostrar su fuerza liderando a los demás servants.

\- Es lo que debemos hacer ¿no? –Haji se encogió de hombros. – No cabe duda que habrá peligro igualmente, pero tenemos eso en mente.

\- Si, estaré contando contigo Mash-chan para protegerme, así como los servants que llevaremos.

\- ¿Ya tienen al equipo que llevarán en esta ocasión? – Preguntó el doctor. Ahí ambos hermanos se miraron al rostro, asintiendo.

\- Los llamaremos ahora.

Haciendo uso de su telepatía, se dirigieron hacia ciertos servants para que vayan a la sala con tal de empezar la misión. No tardó tiempo en que aparecieran seis servants justo frente a ellos.

\- Finalmente vas a llevarme a la acción ¿eh? – Jalter seguía con el ceño fruncido pero estaba algo feliz de ir a luchar. – Si me dejas quemarlo todo, con gusto obedeceré tus ordenes…

\- Me siento feliz que master quiera llevarme a pelear. – Kiyohime se encontraba abrazando el brazo derecho de Haji. – Esta confiable y adorable dragona hará todo lo posible para que los enemigos queden hechos cenizas.

\- Gracias por esta oportunidad master. – Martha hizo una pequeña reverencia. – Tarasque está feliz de ir a un espacio abierto, juro que ningún enemigo le hará daño.

\- Tsk, porque tengo que ir con esa lagartija loca. – Elizabeth chasqueó la lengua. – Al menos es mejor que estar aquí con Carmilla… no me decepciones cerdita.

\- Seré su espada y escudo en todo momento mi señor. – Ushiwakamaru se mantuvo de rodillas frente a Rika. – los enemigos caerán ante mi espada.

\- Y bien ¿iremos o no? – Salter estaba ahí esperando. – Quisiera quedarme para seguir comiendo, pero igual estirar y hacer algo de calentamiento no está mal de vez en cuando.

\- Por nuestra parte ya estamos listos. – Señaló Haji. – Sea cual sea el peligro, estaremos ahí para darle un final.

\- Así es, quien sea que nos espere, no sabrá de la pateada de trasero que se llevará. – Exclamó Rika levantando el puño.

\- Muy bien, es hora de dar comienzo a la inmersión… buena suerte. – Con esas últimas palabras del doctor, entraron a sus respectivos cofres. La cuenta regresiva dio inicio y el vórtice de color azul se filtró en sus ojos.

* * *

El grupo apareció en un espacio abierto, la inmersión fue todo un éxito, de ese modo empezaron a ver hacia todos lados.

\- Lo hicimos Senpais, esta vez no hubo problemas. – Señaló Mash.

\- Esto es Roma ¿eh? – Jalter miraba hacia todos lados. – Saber que por aquí pudo estar Francia, me da asco.

\- ¿No que estabas feliz de salir a pelear? – Salter estaba a su lado, portando a Excalibur Morgan. – La perra quemada no quiere admitir que extraña su casa ¿eh?

\- Vuelve a decir otra cosa y juro que mis llamas quemarán todos tus órganos hasta que… ¡Auch! – Un golpe de Haji en su cabeza la calló de repente, la Avenger volteó a ver a su master con furia. - ¡Por qué rayos fue eso!

\- Que te dije de nada de peleas, si te traje es para que aprendas a trabajar en equipo.

\- ¿Trabajar en equipo? Y una mierda, jamás me verás luchando codo a codo con todos estos idiotas, para ello prefiero volver a morir en la hoguera.

\- Eso sería demasiado generoso de tu parte, si le harías un favor al mundo. – Volvió a burlarse la Saber, Jalter ya tenía a La Pucelle en sus manos.

Iba a ser un trabajo duro que la Avenger pueda colaborar abiertamente con otros. Mientras tanto, Rika estaba con Mash, la shielder se sentía algo extraña, a pesar de que la situación sea para pelear, presenciar paisajes así era realmente nuevo para ella, sin contar que Fou volvió meterse en su traje para ir ahí, como ese pequeño animal prefiere ir libre por su cuenta, ahora estaba sobre la cabeza de Rika una vez más.

\- Ese anillo en el cielo está otra vez… - Señaló Mash, Roman se manifestó para observar.

\- No lo puedo observar bien desde aquí, pero seguiré investigando. – Después de decir eso, se dirigió a ellas dos. – Por cierto ¿no deberían estar en Roma?

\- Al parecer estamos en las colinas, llegamos a un punto alejado. – Informó Mash.

\- Parece que el transporte sigue sin ser demasiado perfecto, mientras todo aquí no esté totalmente arreglado no podré posicionar coordenadas exactas. – El doctor soltó un suspiro. – Más trabajo por delante.

\- Mi señor. – En ese momento llegó Ushi al lado de la pelinaranja. – He verificado los alrededores, no hay señal alguna de una ciudad o civilización cerca.

\- Gracias por el aviso Ushi-san… parece si acabamos lejos de nuestro objetivo.

\- ¿Es la era correcta doctor? – preguntó Mash.

\- Lo es, lo pude verificar y si están en Europa del siglo I, más en específico durante el mandato del emperador Nero Claudius, por lo que no hay problema alguno de una falla ¿Pueden observar un poco más?

\- Mi señor ¿escucha eso? – Señaló Ushi, por unos segundos se quedaron callados, a la lejanía se escuchaban unas voces.

\- Eso es…

\- Rugidos de batalla. – Respondió Mash. – Parece que se está llevando a cabo una al otro lado de la colina.

\- ¿Estás segura Mash? – Preguntó el doctor. – Se supone que esta época es de prosperidad para el imperio romano, no debe ocurrir batallas o una guerra cercana.

\- Aquí nos desviamos de la historia como se conoce ¿no? – Haji llegó en ese momento junto a sus tres servants. – Este es el comienzo de nuestra misión para corregir esta anomalía.

\- Muy bien, todos vayamos al otro lado de la colina. – Ordenó Rika. El grupo empezó a moverse para llegar a la cima y obtener un mejor panorama de lo que ocurre. Justo en ese momento pudieron observar soldados luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Si es una guerra… realmente está sucediendo. – El doctor no lo podía creer. – Mash ¿algo en particular que observes?

\- Un ejército supera en número con creces a otro… pero si hay algo, una mujer está liderando al ejercito pequeño y se encarga de soldados por su cuenta.

\- ¿Una mujer?

\- Así es, por cómo se encarga de esos soldados por sí sola, creo que podría ser una servant.

\- No capto señales de servant en ella, es una humana que vive en esta era, aunque es peligroso que deba encargarse de todo por su cuenta.

\- Vamos a asistirla entonces. – Señaló Rika. – Todos, ayuden a acabar con los enemigos.

Los servants asintieron mientras iban justo al combate para ayudar. Elizabeth, por su cuenta se mantuvo al lado de Rika, la pelinaranja la observó.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Nada cerdita… es solo que… ugh. – Puso un rostro de grima al observar a la mujer. – No es bueno para mi salud el verla a ella en este lugar.

\- La conoces ¿no?

\- Si… de otra guerra en la que estuvimos, aunque prácticamente no es una servant… de solo recordarla, me trae malos recuerdos. No me pedirás que la ayude ¿verdad?

\- Liz-chan, no es momento para rencillas personales en este momento, debemos ayudar en todo lo posible para completar esta singularidad, por lo que hay que luchar sin excepciones ¿entendido?

\- … Entendido… al menos de algo me alegrará que no me reconozca, deberás pagarme con algo después de esto. – Dicho eso, la lancer saltó a la acción. Ambos hermanos fueron a acercarse para observar.

\- ¡Senpais, cuidado! – Exclamó Mash al verlos acercarse. La batalla seguía llevándose a cabo, al menos los servants lograban eliminar a gran parte de los soldados, pero eso no los alejaba totalmente del peligro.

\- ¡Niños, no deberían estar en el campo de batalla! – Oyeron gritar a un soldado enemigo que iba directo hacia ellos. Mash quiso ir a ayudarlos pero tres se metieron en su camino.

\- Nii-san, estamos en una mala situación ¿no?

\- Eso parece… y nuestros servants están ocupados peleando… solo tenemos una opción ¿no es así?

\- Lo que pensaba… - Rika empezó a hacer crujir sus nudillos mientras Haji tenía unas cuantas joyas en sus manos. – Estos no son monstruos, lo cual, hace más sencilla la cosa.

\- Vamos entonces. – El pelinegró lanzó una Gandr al frente de dos soldados, causando una pequeña explosión con él. Rika logró esquivar unos ataques de espada de dos y entonces dar la vuelta, lanzando dos puñetazos a uno en el rostro y estómago, para el siguiente dio una patada en el abdomen al otro seguido de un rodillazo para vencerlo. – Cuidado Rika, no querrás que te vean la ropa interior.

\- Eres un pervertido nii-san… igual, estas medias altas que llevo deben protegerme de mirones.

\- Como si alguien realmente quisiera ver bajo tu falda.

\- No me hagas enojar nii-san… - Dicho eso, los dos continuaron defendiéndose bien, algo que sorprendió a Mash.

\- Los Senpais pueden pelear…

\- He estado observando un poco sobre ellos estos días. – Apareció el holograma de Roman. – Haji ha estado estudiando magia durante los días pasados, incluso recibiendo ayuda de Medea, y tengo entendido que Rika es alguien ilustrada en artes marciales, más en específico el tae kwan do.

\- Aprendo cosas nuevas todos los días… - Expresó la pelimorada con un gotón en la cabeza. – No puedo distraerme, debemos terminar de acabar con estos soldados. – Y con ello, siguió el combate.

\- No esperaba ayuda. – La mujer de rojo que comandaba al ejército se mostró sorprendida por los repentinos refuerzos que llegaron, ya después puso una sonrisa segura. – Umu, mientras más rápido acabe esto, mejor.

Los soldados empezaron a caer rápidamente con la llegada de los servants, como fueron siendo derrotados en grupos grandes, fue cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara y solo les quedara retirarse, fue una victoria para el ejército pequeño.

\- ¡Master! – Kiyohime saltó directo hacia Haji para abrazarlo. – Sabía que era genial, pero verlo pelear tan valientemente ha logrado agitar mi corazón más de lo que ya estaba, realmente fue la decisión correcta el volverme su prometida.

\- Kiyohime, no estamos comprometidos. – Respondió el pelinegro de forma inexpresiva, la dragona exageró una mueca de asombro ante esa revelación.

\- P-Pero master… tu y yo… estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino… por qué…

\- Master… ¿puede decirme por qué trajo a alguien tan ridícula como ella? Me saca de quicio. – Se quejó Jalter al ver a la Berserker.

\- Pues para sacarte de quicio, duh. – Respondió sarcásticamente, haciendo que ella se enoje.

\- ¡Ustedes! – Escucharon una voz. Aquella mujer de rojo y baja estatura se acercó hacia ellos. – No pude evitar presenciar su nivel de combate en esta pelea, puedo decir que es magnífico, por si acaso ¿son refuerzos enviados por la capital?

\- Refuerzos, sí, pero llegamos de otro lado. – Respondió Rika, ahí la mujer hizo una mueca de asombro.

\- Entiendo umu, las fuerzas romanas son las mejores y más hermosas que hay en el mundo, el imperio romano ha sido construido en todo su esplendor para perdurar durante toda la vida, pero no puedo negar que sus habilidades de pelea son hermosas, claramente mis ojos llegaron a presenciar algo fuera de lo común, me agradan, así que les permitiré luchar a mi lado, no hay mayor honor que ese.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer? No me digan que es otra chiflada… - Jalter se estaba masajeando la sien de la irritación.

\- Por sus grandes esfuerzos al haber asistido mi ejército, quisiera recompensarles, pero… de momento no tengo nada, la capital fue sellada y solo hasta que podamos volver a Roma podré darles algo… por ahora les permitiré acompañarme, debemos partir de regreso a nuestra gran tierra ¡Vamos!

La mujer ordenó a sus hombres para avanzar, de esa forma el grupo igualmente le siguió a su propio ritmo.

\- Es obvio saber quién es ella ¿no? – Preguntó Haji al resto, de entre todos ahí, Elizabeth era la que mostraba más irritación al verla.

\- Es justo como la recuerdo… esos gritos y ademanes que hace, además de siempre vanagloriarse por todo… me está dando una jaqueca.

\- Si hay alguien que molesta a esa lagartija mexicana, entonces es una aliada mía. – Exclamó Kiyohime con una sonrisa, Elizabeth le vio gruñendo los dientes.

\- Doctor ¿si tiene más o menos una idea de lo que sucede? – Preguntó Haji, el holograma se manifestó.

\- Sigo en ello, realmente no tengo datos muy precisos, pero este ataque y que haya una guerra, no es algo que ocurriera en la historia de Roma como la conocemos, este periodo es prospero para el imperio, el emperador ha sabido manejar el territorio y ha alejado a los enemigos que ha tenido en su camino, desde la conquista que tuvo sobre Britania y la caída de Boudica, no ha surgido otro enemigo durante ese periodo.

\- Entonces solo nos queda averiguar un poco más.

\- Ustedes. – Ya vieron a la mujer volver hacia ellos. – Puesto que no son del imperio ¿son extranjeros? Porque no creo que provengan de Britania.

\- En realidad llegamos del futuro, fuimos transportados aquí para ayudar. – Respondió Rika, la mujer parpadeó un par de veces.

\- Están mintiendo ¿cierto? No crean que pueden engañar mi gran mente e intelecto que conoce todo acerca de estas tierras, no soy alguien fácil de engañar.

\- Podemos comprobarlo. – Respondió Haji, ahí la mujer enarcó una ceja.

\- Si es así, compruébenlo, díganme acerca del grandioso Imperio Romano en el futuro.

\- Pues… - Rika estaba por responder cuando Haji le interrumpió.

\- Oh salve gran Imperio Romano, una sociedad que ha llegado a perdurar durante miles y millones de años, todo el mundo ha sido absorbido por la gran fuerza de su ejército, la tecnología ha avanzado a niveles inesperados gracias a la influencia romana y nuestro gobierno ha logrado conseguir la paz bajo el mandato de nuestro gran emperador, Roma brilla con mucha más fuerza que antes en nuestra era. – Exclamó, Rika, Mash y algunas otras solo vieron esa exclamación con vergüenza ajena… en cambio la mujer, tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¡ohhhh! Ya veo, umu, umu… Sabía que Roma iba a perdurar para siempre y el futuro se ve brillante, gracias por proclamar el futuro que nos espera a esta gran nación.

\- No fue nada. – Por atrás Jalter intentaba aguantarse la risa, ver que ella era tan estúpida para creerse eso lo hacía mucho mejor.

\- Hablar tan bien del imperio y tener una habilidad nata de batalla, no dudo de que seas un general muy respetado del futuro, con gusto te aceptaré tenerte bajo mi comando como general de nuestras grandiosas tropas.

\- Será un honor aceptarlo. – Respondió el pelinegro siempre con tono neutro, no podía creer lo fácil que fue engañarla, por mientras le seguiría el juego para divertirse. Ahí Mash le tocó en el hombro.

\- Senpai… es malo de su parte engañarla de esa forma, sería mejor si le dice la verdad…

\- ¿Y arruinar la diversión? Dejemos que crea esa fantasía un poco más, después de todo un vino sabe mejor si se deja añejar un tiempo.

\- Es malvado. – Respondió con un gotón en la frente.

\- Me agrada. – Respondió Jalter por detrás, aunque eso no significara que le perdone todo.

En ese momento se pudo dar a conocer presencia enemiga, más soldados enemigos empezaron a aparecer por el horizonte para atacarlos, pero no estaban solos.

\- Senpais, hay un servant enemigo cerca. – Anunció Mash, ahí justo frente al ejército se posaba una figura de armadura dura, cabello azul.

\- Mi niño… mi sobrino… Nero…

\- Tío… - Exclamó la mujer al verlo. – Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? No… si eres parte del enemigo, no me dejas otra opción más que pelear, por más que seas mi familia.

\- Nero… Nero… ¡Nero!

El servant saltó hacia ella, el resto de enemigos también empezó a luchar. Ya sabían que hacer en ese momento, desplegaron a los servants para pelear mientras ponían especial atención a la lucha entre ambos.

\- Mash-chan, ve a ayudarla, no podrá ella sola. – ordenó Rika, la shielder asintió mientras iba directo. Los puños del servant chocaban con la espada roja, desviando cada ataque pero igual haciendo que ella sea arrastrada hacia atrás.

\- ¡Calígula, aunque seas de mi familia, al estar con el enemigo no tendré piedad!

\- Mi querida… debes entregar todo… debo tenerlo… debo poseerlo… ¡Debo hacerlo! – Ya que Calígula estaba por atacarla, Mash llegó a tiempo, bloqueando el ataque con su escudo.

\- Buen momento para llegar, guerrera del escudo.

\- Puedes dejarme la defensa a mí. – Mash ya estaba al frente, encarando al Berserker, la otra sonrió de forma segura.

\- Muy bien, portando mi gran espada, Aestus Estus, llegaré a conocer la victoria frente a ti. – Saltó frente a Calígula con intención de atacar, el Berserker no se apartó para nada, empezando a bloquear cada ataque con solo sus brazos, teniendo una resistencia en estos como si fuera acero que no llega a cortar con facilidad. – Tsk, no sé qué habrá pasado para que seas tan resistente.

\- Mi amor… me entrega fuerzas, por ti… acabaré con todo, incluso a ti.

Calígula comenzó su contraataque con diversos golpes y patadas que lanzaba hacia la mujer, esta esquivaba y bloqueaba algunos de los que llegaban, no deseaba tener que caer ahí, sobre todo frente a alguien que es de su familia. Mash notó que estaba en problemas y llegó a auxiliar con una tacleada al frente con su escudo, el Berserker salió volando unos metros antes de caer de pie y regresar al ataque, esta vez enfocándose en Mash.

\- Nadie se interpondrá entre Nero y yo… ¡Nadie!

La fuerza de Calígula era grande, Mash apenas y lograba resistir cada golpe que lanzaba. Rika se dio cuenta de esto y activó la primera skill para subir su defensa, gracias a ello Mash logró resistir más los ataques y encontrar el momento perfecto para darle la vuelta. Saltó hacia un costado para esquivar un golpe, girando rápidamente, golpeó al Berserker con el costado del escudo para hacerle daño, Calígula salió volando en ese momento, algo que su compañera de batalla logró aprovechar.

\- Umu, ahí voy. – Saltó con un rugido, dando una vuelta frontal, lanzó un corte justo al pecho de Calígula, el impacto hizo que se precipitara al suelo de forma sólida, levantando polvo. – Tío, no puedes hacer más, debes rendirte.

\- Querido hijo de mi hermana… esto no se ha terminado…

De un momento para otro, Calígula desapareció de la vista de ambas, no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde se fue? – Empezó a preguntar viendo para todos lados, en ese momento se acercaron Haji y Rika.

\- Parece que se fue… se convirtió en su espíritu. – Señaló el pelinegro.

\- Debido a la gran fuerza que poseía, debe ser Berserker, pudieron haber estado en un mayor peligro si duraba más la pelea. – Explicó Roman saliendo, la mujer le vio con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién es este hombre que salió de repente? Se ve transparente ¿es un mago?

\- Permíteme presentarme, soy el doctor Romani Archaman, somos de una organización llamada Chaldea.

\- … Supongo que entiendo, ya me dijeron que son del futuro ¿todo bien con el grandioso imperio romano ahí?

\- ¿Imperio romano? Esto… - En ese momento Haji hizo ademanes de que se callara detrás de ella. – Claro, todo bien aquí.

\- ¡Umu! Ahora que tenemos las presentaciones, seguiré yo. No hay nadie que no conozca mi nombre en estas tierras, soy la propia representación de Roma, desde mis ancestros, familia, gente, todos lo conforma yo misma… me llamo Nero Claudius, el quinto emperador romano.

\- … ¡ooh! – Haji exclamó asombro fingido, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas. – Oh, mi emperador, jamás sospeché que tan famosa y hermosa figura eras tú, realmente me asombra creer que soy digno de estar frente a tu presencia.

\- ¡Umu, umu! Me agrada que reconozcas mi gran belleza y poder, realmente eres un verdadero ciudadano de Roma. – Nero empezó a sentir demasiado orgullo, en cambio Rika, Roman y Mash solo veían con pena como ella se creía las alabanzas fingidas del pelinegro. – Muy bien joven… no, Socio. Dados los grandes esfuerzos que tú y tus soldados me han proporcionado, podremos partir finalmente a la gran ciudad construida de mis esfuerzos y belleza, regresaremos a casa.

\- Entendido, con mucho gusto mi emperador. – hizo una reverencia para dejar que ella avance, consiguiendo que Nero se engrandezca más antes de partir.

\- Nii-san. – Rika le vio de forma inexpresiva. – Deberías detener este acto, levantar su ego solo causará que la lastimes más cuando digas la verdad.

\- Prometo que le diré todo al final… solo por ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes, por ahora continuemos. – Haji empezó a caminar, ahí los tres soltaron un respiro conjunto, solo esperaban que ese engaño a Nero no pase a mayores.

Después de muchos problemas y batallas, finalmente están en camino a la ciudad para tomar un merecido descanso, Roma les espera y próximas batallas estarán por surgir en esa singularidad.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Este gag de hacerle creer a Nero sobre que el imperio romano sigue vivo en el futuro es algo que va a perdurar durante toda la singularidad, fue algo que se me ocurrió al momento de escribir y me parece gracioso, espero a ustedes también. De este modo empezamos con la segunda, a ver todo lo que vendrá en batallas e interacciones que tengo algunas cosas en mente, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	19. Batallas, banquetes y baños

Luego de haber enfrentado varios soldados enemigos, finalmente el grupo hizo su entrada a la ciudad, se escucharon algunos vítores respectivos para Nero mientras saludaba, de cualquier manera, los soldados merecían ya su descanso luego de arduas batallas.

\- ¿Qué tal la ciudad? Puedes decir que no hay mejor lugar para vivir que aquí, tan prospera y segura. – Se mostraba orgullosa, Haji asintió.

\- Es educativo llegar a conocer como fue en el pasado, podemos decir que en el futuro sigue siendo igual de prospero el imperio.

\- Umu, me da mucho gusto escuchar eso. – Asintió con orgullo, Rika y Mash solo vieron por atrás con expresiones de cansancio en sus rostros. – No tengan pena en quedarse aquí, con gusto los invitaré a mi palacio para que logren descansar un poco.

\- Agradecemos el gesto emperador Nero. – Mash hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No es nada, mi generosidad es muy grande, me sentiría mal si nos les ofreciera nada después de habernos ayudado.

\- Será perfecto para estar un rato ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó Rika, Fou hizo ruidos de confirmación sobre su cabeza.

\- He trabajado arduamente para conseguir paz entre mi gente… aunque la situación actual es algo bastante pesado, con la aparición de mi tío entre el enemigo y esos soldados de otro imperio, no puedo descansar hasta el resolverlo.

\- Todo eso tiene su propia razón. – Apareció Roman para explicar. – Es una distorsión de la era causada por un objeto foráneo que poco a poco está cambiando la historia como la conocemos, nuestro trabajo es arreglar esa anomalía que está perjudicando a esta época histórica. – Terminó de explicar aunque Nero no entendió demasiado.

\- En pocas palabras, buscamos un objeto que está haciendo cambios aquí para arreglar todo. – Simplificó Mash, ya ahí ella exclamó entender.

\- Ya veo, y este objeto ¿Qué es?

\- Algo llamado Santo Grial, es lo que causa los cambios y quien lo posea puede realizar sus deseos.

\- Así que un objeto es lo que causa daño a mi nación, es algo que deberemos conseguir entonces para que no siga irrumpiendo con mi gente, espero contar con su ayuda.

\- Para eso estamos aquí. – Sonrió Rika.

\- Por cierto… desde hace rato he sentido una mirada de odio hacia mi persona. – Nero volteó a ver hacia donde estaba Elizabeth. – Tu, chica de los cuernos ¿acaso te he hecho algo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Para nada. – Respondió con sarcasmo, claramente Nero no lo entendió.

\- Ya veo… la verdad no entiendo si habré hecho algo mal siendo alguien muy generosa y justa con todos, de cualquier forma, si tienen algún problema conmigo, me gustaría que me lo digan de frente.

\- Que fastidio… ya te dije que no es nada. – Respondió con un poco más de molestia, la lancer no aguantaba mucho estar frente a ella debido a sucesos del pasado.

\- No le hagas caso. – Kiyohime intervino en ese momento. – Esa lagartija mexicana tiene un tornillo suelto y una mala actitud hacia todos, sería mucho mejor si la ignoraras como hace la mayoría.

-Estúpida dragona acosadora, vuelves a decir otra cosa y entonces verás mi lanza atravesando tu cabeza. – Le retó la lancer, Kiyohime solo escondió una risa detrás de su abanico.

\- Su grupo tiene lazos bastante fuertes como para mantener tal nivel de confianza, umu. – Asintió Nero, ella realmente no entendía mucho de ese tipo de cosas.

\- Es mejor ir a tu hogar. – ya señaló Rika, la emperatriz asintió mientras ya fueron hacia su palacio.

El palacio de Nero era como una mansión grande, de acuerdo a la arquitectura romana de la época, pilares ayudaban de soporte para gran parte de la casa, así como entradas cubiertas por telas. Todos entraron mientras iban hacia una sala principal donde se encontraban los muebles para sentarse.

\- Mi hogar es lo mejor que tengo para ofrecerles, pueden disfrutar de relajarse aquí hasta que hagamos el próximo movimiento. – Anunció Nero, Salter ya se había acomodado a gusto en un sillón, recostándose de lado.

\- ¿Tienen algo para comer? – Preguntó ella, Nero asintió, haciendo un llamado para que traigan platos llenos de fruta, la saber rápidamente se apropió de 4 de ellos para comer ella sola.

\- De todo lo sucedido, hemos podido averiguar sobre el enemigo, es otro reino que se hace llamar imperio romano unido, el cual es regido por múltiples emperadores… entre ellos, está Calígula, mi tío… no sé de donde surgió, pero los grupos expedicionarios que he logrado enviar han informado que tienen una vasta cantidad de soldados bajo su ala, en comparación a las pocas tropas que poseo, todo está por debajo de lo que pueda hacer… esperaba que pudieran ayudarme… se los pido, sean mis generales para ayudarme a ganar esta lucha.

\- Al final tenemos metas en común, no hay razón para rechazarlo. – Respondió Roman, ahí Mash vio a ambos hermanos.

\- ¿Qué piensan Senpais?

\- No hay mayor honor que servirle como general bajo su comando. – Se arrodilló Haji, Mash y Rika soltaron un suspiro.

\- Con gusto ayudaré. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, ahí Nero se mostró feliz.

\- ¡Umu! Estaré contando con su fuerza como mis generales más cercanos, les prometo que les cumpliré un deseo una vez todo esto termine. Por ahora podrán descansar en las habitaciones que les preparé ¿acaso el mago flotante también necesitará una?

\- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. – Negó Roman. – Lo más importante es que ellos requieran habitaciones.

\- Entendido, espero todos puedan descansar cómodamente.

\- Por cierto. – El doctor continuó. - ¿Has oído hablar de alguien llamado Lev Lainur?

\- ¿Lev Lainur? Lo lamento, pero ese nombre no se me hace conocido.

\- Es un mago extranjero que debió haber llegado, por eso queremos saber.

\- Un mago extranjero… he tenido conocimientos de un mago que está en el imperio unido y se encuentra en las líneas frontales.

\- Debe ser él. – Afirmó Roman. – Me gustaría pedirle algo… si es posible que pueda enviarlos a las líneas frontales para pelear.

\- Bueno… no sé qué piensen mi socio y su hermana.

\- No hay problema alguno, vamos a derrotar a ese payaso. – Aseguró Rika, Haji asintió.

\- Tenemos que hacerlo, por la directora. – Asintió Mash con seriedad.

\- Muy bien, cumpliré su petición como emperador. – Afirmó Nero. – Por ahora, que tal si realizamos un festín, no será muy grande por nuestros recursos que van dirigidos a la guerra, pero les prometo algo bueno.

\- ¿Alguien dijo festín? – Salter se había levantado de su sitio con la sola mención. – Con gusto acudiré.

\- Umu, ya pediré que lo preparen. – Justo en ese momento un soldado entró con prisas.

\- ¡Emperador! fuerzas enemigas están atacando la puerta Este, son soldados que quedaron las fuerzas expedicionarias enemigas.

\- Justo que teníamos planeado hacer ese festín… deberá esperar, estaré contando con ustedes para defender la ciudad.

\- Entendido. – Asintió Haji. – Por ahora vayamos solo unos pocos para luchar, Martha, vamos a defender la puerta.

\- Entendido master. – Asintió la Rider.

\- Ushi-san, lo mismo, no podemos dejar que pase un enemigo. – Respondió Rika, la Rider asintió agachando la cabeza.

\- Como diga mi señor. – De ese modo los cinco fueron hacia la puerta para ayudar a la defensa de la puerta.

Ya se observaban enemigos y resultaron ser muchos más de los que tenían pensado, queriendo entrar a la ciudad por la fuerza.

\- Senpais, necesitamos sus órdenes rápidamente para detener a los enemigos. – Comentó Mash, ambos asintieron.

\- El sol se está poniendo… necesitamos acabar con esto rápidamente, deben evitar que se acerquen, ya saben que no deben dar golpes mortales, solo deshabilitarlos. – Ordenó Haji, los servants asintieron.

\- Estaremos proporcionando apoyo, si llegamos a necesitar algo, no duden en venir. – Respondió Rika, de ese modo empezó la batalla.

\- Tarasque, es momento de pelear. – El dragón se manifestó, soltando un rugido mientras Martha se subió encima de su caparazón, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, tacleando a cada soldado que estaba en su camino.

\- Cualquiera que intente herir a mi señor, debe caer. – Ushi sacó su katana, unos cuatros soldados intentaron ir hacia ella, fue entonces que empezó a moverse velozmente, solo se pudo distinguir una ráfaga que pasó entre los cuatro, segundos después cayeron con cortes en distintas partes de sus cuerpos. – Pueden venir más, seguiré acabando con ustedes.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que duremos peleando? – Preguntó Rika mientras golpeaba a un soldado para que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- La verdad… ni idea, solo esperar hasta que deseen irse en cualquier momento. – Respondió el pelinegro lanzando una joya que acabó con dos.

El tiempo fue pasando, ya se fue haciendo de noche y los soldados resistían hasta el final, su estamina realmente era bastante para la época, al menos llegó un momento en que finalmente se rindieron y empezaron a retirarse, Rika se secó el sudor.

\- Menos mal esto terminó. – Expresó con una sonrisa, Mash se acercó a ambos.

\- ¿Están bien?

\- Sin problema alguno. – la pelinaranja levantó el pulgar.

\- Por lo menos fueron puros humanos y ningún servant. – Haji se encogió de hombros. – Ahora podremos descansar bien.

\- Deberían dormir. – Sugirió Mash. – Han estado peleando bastante tiempo, necesitan recuperar energías.

\- ¿Qué acaso Nero no nos prometió un festín? La verdad es que tengo hambre. – El estómago de Rika empezó a rugir, sintiendo algo de vergüenza. – Si necesito comer.

\- Por mi parte ya me retiro. – Comentó Roman. – Magi Mari debió haber actualizado su blog y debo revisar. – Y así desapareció.

\- ¿Acaso no es que el mundo desapareció totalmente? – preguntó Rika, justamente Roman volvió a aparecer.

\- Piensan que por eso es que ella no habrá actualizado nada, pero no sean tontos, ella es IA, ha trascendido el espacio y el tiempo, eso la hace muy especial.

\- Doctor… será mejor que haga su trabajo. – Fue todo lo que dijo Mash.

\- Déjame al menos disfrutar de mi tiempo libre, no siempre puedo estar trabajando… como sea, los veré mañana. – Y esta vez se despidió de forma definitiva.

\- La próxima vez que lo vea, borraré su carpeta secreta… - Murmuró la shielder por lo bajo, Rika soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Es hora de volver ¿no? – Preguntó Martha. – Tarasque pudo moverse por bastante rato y está feliz.

\- Ya deseo cenar… igual debemos reportarle a Nero lo sucedido. – Con eso último de Haji, regresaron al palacio, ya ella pudo conocer todo y estar satisfecha del resultado, lo cual llevó a lo siguiente que era la cena.

* * *

\- Muy bien umu, espero disfruten de la deliciosa comida que tengo preparada para ustedes. – Y en ese momento sirvientes entraron cargando varias bandejas de comida variada, entre lo que podía destacarse pato, mucha fruta y bebidas, sea vino o naturales de frutas. Salter se sentía en el paraíso con baba escurriendo de su boca, Jalter le vio con asco.

\- Controla eso. – Comentó la Avenger pero fue ignorada.

\- Espero sea más que suficiente para pagar por todo lo que han hecho el día de hoy, no puede ser más generoso de mi parte. – Se regocijó la emperatriz, Haji ya observaba toda la comida que estaba sobre las mesas.

\- Master~ - Kiyohime se puso a su lado. – Si desea algo en específico puede decirme y se lo serviré con gusto.

\- No es necesario, yo mismo escogeré lo que vea. – Respondió pero la Berserker seguía presionando.

\- No debe ser tímido, puede pedir lo que sea, incluso… - Se acercó para susurrarle al oído. – Puede comer la comida encima de mi cuerpo desnudo~

Haji no pudo evitar imaginar la situación. Kiyohime encima de una mesa, completamente desnuda y solo la comida cubriendo exactamente sus partes privadas, posicionada en varios lugares, escuchando como le aclamaba para comer encima de ella.

\- … Admito que no sería mala idea, pero ahora no es el momento, hay gente con nosotros.

\- Así que master admite que desea hacerlo, ya sabía que me vería con oportunidades para ser su querida esposa, no se preocupe, cuando estemos solos, haremos eso y mucho más. – Exclamó la dragona, a su lado Jalter veía todo con asco.

\- No puedo creer que mi master es un pervertido… no podría estar en una peor situación.

\- Puedo escucharte ¿sabes? – Exclamó Haji que estaba a su lado. – Por cierto, es una reacción normal de los hombres el estar interesado en el sexo contrario, que tu falta de entendimiento y conocimiento sobre el mundo exterior no te permita conocer eso, es cosa tuya. – la Avenger no pudo evitar sentirse enojada, apretando el puño con fuerza.

\- Maldito… llamándome estúpida, si solo pudiera ser libre…

\- No creo que en algún momento te he llamado estúpida, solo eres tu creyendo cosas que no son verdaderas. – Contrarrestó el pelinegro, Jalter realmente estaba siendo sacada de quicio por su master, por su parte Salter disfrutaba del pequeño espectáculo.

\- ¿Está buena la comida? – Preguntó Rika a su lado, viendo que tenía prácticamente como once platos, esa pregunta fue innecesaria.

\- Si pudiera dar un punto de comparación, está algo lejos de la comida de ese Archer, igual estoy satisfecha con lo que tenga enfrente.

\- Supongo que la comida es más que suficiente para calmarte. – Comentó la pelinaranja.

\- Es lo único bueno que puedo resaltar de haber sido invocada, en realidad sigo manteniendo ganas de acabar con todo… si sigue alimentándome, seré obediente, solo quiero que sepa eso. – Puso una sonrisa malvada, un gotón cruzó la frente de Rika.

\- Muy bien… lo entiendo… - Al ver a sus alrededores, pudo observar como Elizabeth estaba mirando a la ventana, sabiendo el problema que tiene con Nero, se acercó a ella. – Liz-chan, veo que no has comido nada.

\- No tengo ganas… igualmente sabe que los servants no tienen la obligación de comer, estamos bien sin alimentos.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero verte aquí sola no es algo que esperaba de ti, al menos creía que empezarías a aclamar el querer hacer un concierto y cantar frente a todos.

\- Lo sé, pero es que… no puedo evitarlo, sigo sintiéndome incomoda al verla a ella, a esa… sé que no es saber, pero solamente observarla me trae estos malos recuerdos de otra guerra que hubo…

\- … Si así lo quieres, podrías hablarme de ello, con gusto te escucharé. – La pelinaranja se puso a su lado, apoyándose del barandal, la lancer la vio por unos segundos.

\- … Muy bien cerdita… déjame decirte que mis recuerdos no son muy claros, pero si la conozco. Fue en un sitio llamado la celda lunar, es como una especie de sitio en el ciberespacio que está totalmente separado del planeta, ahí se llevó a cabo una guerra del Santo Grial cuyo objetivo era escalar pisos para alcanzar la computadora que controlaba la celda… yo fui una servant invocada en esa guerra y estaba posicionada con mi master en un piso, fue entonces que llegó ella… la saber roja para pelear junto a su master, recuerdo que era una chica de cabello castaño. El punto es que peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, todo eso fue inútil ya que me derrotó con facilidad, cuando pensé que iba a morir, fue que su master me perdonó y me dejó con vida, eso causó que me atrajera, creo que incluso me enamoré, pero esa saber roja seguía aclamando que su master era solo de ella. Después de eso solo recuerdo que, una vez terminó la guerra y ella se hizo con el control de la computadora, fui convertida en un sirviente de esa saber roja y fui torturada por mucho tiempo. Es por esa razón que tengo un rencor hacia ella… espero lo entiendas.

\- No te preocupes. – Rika negó con la cabeza. – Entiendo que no es algo que puedas perdonar, pero ahora mismo debemos pelear todos juntos, por eso solo quiero pedirte que hagas a un lado ese rencor para que podamos resolver esto, ya después no volverás a verla.

\- ¿En serio? Nada me dice que tu o tu hermano lleguen a invocarla… igual recuerdo a una caster con orejas de zorro, ella fue la peor puesto que me tiraba rayos encima si me atrevía a cuestionarla… ¿no la invocarás?

\- Eso es una promesa. Por ahora debemos ir a comer algo, para eso se lleva a cabo esta fiesta.

\- … Entendido, si eso es lo que quieres master. – Ya la lancer tenía un mejor rostro. – Aunque bueno, esa comida no parece digna ¿Qué te parece si te preparo algo de mi carne de dragón? Aseguro que es buena.

\- … Esto… mejor no. – Se negó con educación. Al menos el resto del pequeño festejo siguió sin problemas.

* * *

Una vez terminó el banquete, ya estaban por dormir. Haji quería al menos bañarse antes de acostarse por lo que Nero no dudó en mostrarle el baño. Como era de esperarse de la antigua Roma, era un baño grande de mármol, con una fuente que sacaba el agua caliente en una gran bañera que recorría casi toda la habitación. El pelinegro ya estaba completamente dentro, su cuerpo sumergido en el agua caliente que la ayudaba a relajarse.

\- Esto es lo mejor… - Jamás había pensado que podría disfrutar de un baño de la antigüedad de esa forma y más estando solo, no es como si sus servants u otros más pudieran disfrutarlo, siendo el único hombre ahí del grupo, que alguna otra entre se vería muy raro.

\- Veo que disfrutas del baño, socio. – Una voz inesperada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y es que no esperaba ver a alguien ahí. Justamente detrás estaba Nero, lo más sorprendente de todo es que estaba desnuda por lo que Haji podía verla, pero ella no sentía nada de pena. – Los baños romanos son los mejores que hay, verte tan relajado me hace sentir que hago un buen trabajo.

\- … Si… ¿vas a entrar?

\- Eso esperaba, quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi socio y escuchar más historias del futuro. – La emperatriz entró al agua hasta cubrir sus pechos, sentándose al lado del pelinegro, aunque este debía sentir pena por el hecho de tener a una chica desnuda al lado, lo estaba disimulando muy bien. - ¿Sucede algo? Estás extrañamente callado.

\- No es nada… es solo que no esperaba que entraras aquí conmigo, siendo que apenas nos conocimos hoy.

\- ¡Tonterías! – Exclamó en voz alta. – Quiero bastante a mi gente, no por ser alguien del futuro quiera decir que deba descuidarlos, has probado ser alguien muy leal a nuestra nación romana por lo que no me molestaría pasar un rato a tu lado ¿acaso no aprecias que tu emperador te esté dando esta valiosa oportunidad?

\- No me refiero a eso… realmente lo aprecio. – Mencionó observando el grandioso escote de la emperatriz. – Solo me refiero por el hecho de que apenas llegamos el día de hoy, no nos conocemos por mucho tiempo y pienso que llegar a tal nivel de confianza, es un poco apresurado.

\- … Creo entender, pero si lo dices de esa manera, me hace sentir que quizás no soy suficiente para complacerte… umu… - Bajó la mirada viéndose un poco triste.

\- No malinterpretes las cosas, realmente aprecio, tanto la visita como la vista. Tener a tus allegados más cercanos para reforzar los lazos es una gran forma para conocernos mejor, igual creo que he podido hablarte todo acerca del futuro del imperio. No quiero arruinar lo que sería el futuro si termino hablando de más… ya sabes, un pequeño error y el futuro podría terminar arruinado.

\- Umu… en eso podrías tener razón, con tal de seguir asegurando la prosperidad de nuestro gran reino, te permito seguir guardando el secreto de lo que nos espera, umu, eso es lo que hacen los mejores mandatarios.

\- Exactamente, por esa razón es que tenemos una estatua tuya de oro en medio de la ciudad. – Comentó, causando que Nero tenga brillos alrededor de su rostro.

\- Te gusta dejarme con las ganas de saber más ¿no, socio? Como has probado ser realmente de confianza, te daré la oportunidad de llegar a tocar mi divino cuerpo.

\- … ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó el pelinegro observando justo al busto de Nero.

\- Umu, yo jamás retrocedería a mi palabra, así que no desaproveches la oportunidad, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- … Bueno… si es lo que quieres, entonces…

\- ¡Alto! – De repente algo surgió del agua, para sorpresa de ambos ahí estaba Kiyohime, desnuda igualmente, se encontraba sumergida debajo del agua. – Master no puede tocar el cuerpo de nadie más que el mío.

\- ¿Desde hace cuando estabas ahí? – Preguntó Haji, la Berserker sonrió suavemente.

\- Desde antes que entrara, no quería perder ni un solo detalle de su cuerpo~ - Canturreó. – Pero cuando la vi entrar no podía aguantar, hasta ahora resistí, pero ahora que busca seducirlo, voy a protegerlo.

\- ¿Seducir a mi socio? Solo estaba pasando tiempo a solas con él, tampoco es que necesite hacer algo, si es que está interesado en mi cuerpo, no puede negarse. – Se encogió de hombros, eso solo causó que Kiyohime empiece a enfadarse, Haji sentía como el agua estaba comenzando a hervir.

\- … ¿Kiyohime?

\- Master… realmente vas a cambiarme por otra mujer… ¿me estabas mintiendo todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso no íbamos a estar juntos por siempre?

\- Kiyohime, sabes que todo esto tiene una explicación, puedo decirlo…

\- Mientes, mientes, mientes, mientes… - Ya no había razón para seguir hablando con ella, Haji solo esperaba que después de todo pudiera seguir con vida.

A lo lejos solo se pudo presenciar lo que era una gran llamarada salir del palacio, toda la gente de la ciudad se sorprendió por el hecho pero pensaron que solo era un truco de su emperador.

Un rato después, Haji estaba recostado en un mueble, su cuerpo estaba todo rojo debido a Kiyohime que finalmente se calmó, ahí estaban Rika, Mash, Jalter, Martha y Kiyohime viéndolo.

\- Nii-san, espero hayas aprendido la lección. – Le reprendió la pelinaranja a su hermano.

\- Seguro… la próxima vez intentaré controlar mi libido…

Y esa noche Haji tuvo que dormir con quemaduras en el cuerpo debido a Kiyohime, si algo aprendió es que jamás debe volver hacer enojar a la dragona si quiere seguir con vida.

* * *

**Algo más de relajación, la verdad es que pienso tomarme con calma un poco la singularidad y hacer algunas escenas tranquilas entre todo esto para alargar un poco, así como motivos de socialización con servants, espero les agrade. Por cierto, no lo mencioné antes, pero ya hace unos caps superamos las 1000 vistas en este fic, me hace sentir que está siendo muy exitoso y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, mientras dejen reviews o solamente leen, todo eso lo tomo en cuenta para mejorar en caps futuros. Bueno, nos vemos para el siguiente cap, saludos.**


	20. Lo necesario para ser master

La mañana llegó, Haji ya se encontraba mejor después del desastre que ocurrió la noche pasada con Nero y Kiyohime, al menos eso era lo que quería pensar, puesto que en su misma cama se encontraba aquella dragona abrazándolo sin pena mientras dormía. No supo en que momento llegó a adentrarse dentro o es que realmente estuvo demasiado cansado como para sentirla, lo importante era llegar a despertarla.

\- Kiyo, despierta.

\- ¿umm? – La Berserker empezó a abrir los ojos, ya viendo de frente a su master. - ¿Master? Buenos días.

\- Igualmente… ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

\- Me sentía algo culpable después de lo de ayer que casi terminé quemándolo, así que pensé en una forma de expiar mi culpa, y se me ocurrió el dormir con usted para que llegue a sentirse mejor ¿no es una buena idea?

\- … Espera un segundo, déjame ordenar mis pensamientos. – Se quedó callado por unos cuantos segundos antes de responder. – Antes que nada, aprecio la intención, debo admitir que dormir con una chica es el sueño de cualquier hombre, aunque en este cuerpo tuyo tengas 12 años ¿no? – Ella asintió. – Soy un joven sano y mentiría si dijera que no tengo interés en intimar con otras mujeres, hasta el momento has demostrado ser bastante devota a mí y expresas tu amor de forma incondicional esperando muy poco de mi parte, no sé si pueda sentirme afortunado de tener a una servant como tú que se preocupa bastante por mí, siendo que anteriormente no tenía la fortuna de hablar con otras chicas, no importa que seas una Berserker o que tu locura es la que está forzando que me veas de esa forma, realmente lo aprecio.

\- Master… aprecio las palabras, hasta ahora nadie había aceptado totalmente mi devoción sin que quisiera alejarse de mí, no le importa que yo sea una Berserker o termine matándolo si me engaña, me hace sentir aceptada… juju~ puede que realmente me esté enamorando de usted y no es mi locura la que está forzando estos sentimientos.

\- Por ahora es mejor si nos levantamos, el resto debe estar esperando y hoy tenemos cosas que hacer. – Ya los dos se levantaron de la cama. – Por ahora te agradeceré dos cosas: La primera es haber dormido con tu ropa puesta, no sé qué habría pasado con mi cerebro si hubieras estado desnuda… la segunda, el haberme acompañado durante esta noche, eres una buena chica. – Empezó a acariciar su cabello con cariño, la Berserker pudo sentir como sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, cubriendo su rostro detrás de su abanico.

\- Master, hace que me sienta avergonzada. – Expresó con algo de pena, el pelinegro soltó una risa por lo bajo.

\- Vamos con el resto. – Y así los dos salieron de la habitación.

Una vez llegaron a la sala principal, ahí estaban Rika, Mash y Nero que estaban hablando de algo, el pelinegro se acercó a las tres.

\- Buenos días ¿hay algo por hacer?

\- Buenos días senpai. – Saludó la shielder. – Hablábamos sobre ir al monte Etna, ahí se encuentra una línea ley para reforzar comunicaciones y abrir círculos de invocación.

\- No hay problema si pueden ir umu, hagan lo que tengan que hacer ahí. – Respondió Nero, Haji se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Muchas gracias por su generosidad, mi gran emperador. – Nero se sintió muy alagada, las otras dos chicas solamente rodaron los ojos.

\- No hay tiempo que perder nii-san, hay que ir. – Apresuró Rika, el pelinegro asintió. Llamaron a los servants para poder ir, ya montando encima de Tarasque, así como Jalter, Elizabeth, Salter y Kiyohime entraron en modo espíritu, solamente con Martha y Ushiwakamaru en forma física, empezaron a moverse en dirección hacia aquel volcán, algo que no les tomó mucho tiempo en llegar.

\- Llegamos rápidamente, eso es bueno. – Comentó Roman al ver que estaban justo en el sitio, Fou hizo ruidos de confirmación.

\- Gracias por el viaje Martha. – Agradeció Haji a la Rider, esta asintió alegremente.

\- Deberíamos empezar a arreglar todo para el circulo de invocación… pero… - Rika señaló a sus espaldas, se podían observar figuras espectrales volando por todo el campo.

\- Señales enemigas, para ser de tipo espectro, hay que derrotarlas. – Anunció Roman.

\- Como no son muchas, que tal si solo se encargan dos esta ocasión. – Sugirió Haji. – Jalter, si querías batalla, ahí tienes. – La Avenger sonrió.

\- Aprecio que ya me des algo de acción, aunque seas unos enemigos débiles.

\- En ese caso, Salter, ayúdala un poco. – Respondió Rika, la Saber alter asintió, ahí Jalter soltó un chasquido de lengua.

\- ¿Por qué junto a esta perra de hielo? – Se quejó la Avenger, Salter sonrió de medio lado.

\- Alguien tiene que arreglar el desastre que podrías hacer si te descuidas. – Respondió ella, la Avenger empezó a gruñir.

\- Solo no te metas en mi camino, no me hago responsable si mis llamas te alcanzan.

\- Tampoco si es que Excalibur Morgan termina acabando contigo. – Sin decir nada más, ambas alters empezaron a moverse para luchar contra los espectros, el resto se quedó por detrás para observar.

\- Master ¿es realmente buena idea que ellas dos peleen juntas? Ya sabe… no son especialmente buenas personas. – Preguntó Martha.

\- Ahora son nuestros servants, de alguna forma tenemos que darles el beneficio de la duda, además de que todo esto es por el bien de Jalter. – Respondió Haji hundido de hombros.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que por su bien? Ella es mala de pies a cabeza, no hay forma de que pueda ser colaborativa por mucho tiempo. – Empezó a quejarse Elizabeth.

\- Es parte de mi plan, así como también se lo prometí a Gilles, la educaría en todo lo posible para ser una persona de bien y amigable.

\- ¡Ja! Buena suerte con eso. – Respondió la lancer de forma sarcástica, Martha vio a su master con algo de lastima, ella quería apoyarlo de algo pero tampoco creía que fuera a ser posible una conversión de la Avenger.

Entre las llamas de Jalter y los ataques de Salter, no les tomó mucho tiempo acabar con los espectros y volver con el resto.

\- Eso fue aburrido. – Expresó Jalter con un bufido. – Todo ha sido aburrido ¿Cuándo llegará algo verdaderamente fuerte?

\- No te preocupes, ya tendrás tu momento de brillar. – Para su sorpresa, Haji empezó a acariciar su cabello, la Avenger se alejó con asombro.

\- ¡¿Q-Que rayos estás haciendo!?

\- Te estoy felicitando, deberías aceptarlo.

\- ¡No necesito una felicitación! Me das asco. – Se alejó de él poniendo cara de asco, Haji solo se encogió de hombros mientras el resto soltó un suspiro.

\- Veo que ya terminaron de acabar con los enemigos. – Apareció Roman en ese momento. – Mash, ya puedes empezar a preparar el circulo de invocación.

\- Entendido doctor. – la shielder se puso en prepararlo mientras el resto esperaba. No le tomó mucho tiempo en prepararlo cuando ya se encontró listo.

\- Todo está en orden… Da Vinci sigue ocupada con las reparaciones por lo cual no podrá comunicarse de momento, pero ya pronto les llegarán raciones cuando las necesiten. – Informó el doctor.

\- Eso fue más rápido de lo pensado. – Expresó Haji. – Al final como que no hubo bastante peligro que enfrentar.

\- Eso es bueno. – Respondió Rika. – De momento es mejor guardar energías, gracias a todos por su ayuda. – Y dicho eso, regresaron. El viaje nuevamente tomó tan poco tiempo que Nero recibió a ambos hermanos.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta… esto, no quisiera molestarlos tan pronto volvieron de su deber, pero ha surgido un nuevo problema. Tengo pensado lanzar un pequeño grupo expedicionario a Gaul, solo para comprobar que las cosas vayan bien ahí, justamente ha surgido informaciones acerca de luchas contra el Imperio Romano Unido en esa zona y quisiera investigarlo por mi cuenta, espero no les moleste ayudarme.

\- Al final todo recae en la decisión de los Senpais ¿Qué dicen? – Preguntó Mash, ya ambos sabían que tenían que continuar la historia como tal.

\- Vamos a ir, seguro todo saldrá bien. – Rika levantó el pulgar, Nero asintió de forma alegre.

\- Umu, entonces no hay que perder el tiempo, reuniré a los soldados para salir y nos veremos en la plaza. – Y con ello se fue a organizar a sus tropas. Quedando solo Mash y ambos hermanos, debían esperar a que todo estuviera listo para partir.

\- Oye nii-san. – Rika se acercó para hablar con Haji de forma discreta. - ¿Acaso esto siempre fue así de aburrido? Casi ni hemos tenido acción.

\- Lo entiendo… tal vez fue el hecho de que los enemigos peleaban por turnos y resistían por las barras de vida… ahora son eliminados con facilidad, supongo que entre el juego y lo real, hay un margen muy grande de diferencia.

\- ¿Senpais? – Mash tuvo algo de curiosidad al verlos hablar en secreto, ambos se alejaron - ¿algún problema?

\- No es nada… solo platicábamos acerca de que todo ha sido muy sencillo hasta el momento, no hemos encontrado enemigos muy fuertes. – Respondió la pelinaranja.

\- No es necesario que nos hagas caso, es solo nuestro espíritu competitivo que no está satisfecho. – Se excusó el pelinegro.

\- Lo entiendo. – Respondió Jalter para su sorpresa. – Todo es tan aburrido, enemigos débiles, mucho bla bla bla y poca acción, sería mejor si me enviaras de regreso master, al menos los otros servants son más desafiantes, sobretodo esa santa.

\- No puedes irte, tienes trabajo que hacer aún. – Respondió Haji, la Avenger chasqueó la lengua.

\- Senpais ¿ustedes acaso buscan exponerse al peligro? – Preguntó Mash con algo de asombro, los dos negaron.

\- No es eso, no buscamos adrenalina, es solo que… las cosas si han resultado más distintas de lo que pensamos. – Respondió Rika con una sonrisa.

\- Déjenme ponerlo en un ejemplo: Hay cierta actividad que todos aclaman es bastante divertida, la gente se ve que la disfruta y uno llega a pensar "eso es muy divertido, quizás si lo intento, pueda sentirme igual". Finalmente llega el momento en que lo pruebas, en un inicio llega a ser satisfactorio, te diviertes y todo, pero un tiempo después, te das cuenta de que es repetitivo, no hay nada atractivo para mejorarlo y la mayor parte del tiempo se pasa por momentos extremadamente aburridos… así es como nos sentimos ahora. – Explicó el pelinegro.

\- Quiere decir… ¿están aburridos de ser masters?

\- ¡No! – Kiyohime saltó directo hacia Haji para abrazarlo. – Master, no renuncie, me encanta estar con usted y me ha tratado muy bien, si desaparece, no sabría qué decir.

\- Kiyo… no quiere decir que dejemos de ser masters, es solo que nuestros motivos para serlo… puede que hayan cambiado o se desviaran.

\- El motivo para ser un master… desde que tenemos conocimientos acerca de las guerras del santo grial, cada master tiene un deseo que quiere hacer realidad una vez consiga el santo grial, sea fama, fortuna u sus propias metas o sueños a conseguir. – Explicó Martha.

\- Sabemos que esta no es una guerra, más bien el concepto de guerras no existen más y somos invocados para salvar a la humanidad. – Continuó Elizabeth, Mash asintió.

\- Gran parte de la diversión estaba en pelear contra otros servants y masters… eso quedó eliminado dada la situación. – Salter soltó un suspiro mientras se llevaba una pierna de pollo a la boca.

\- No puedo culparlos al sentir frustración, nuestra situación actual es demasiado especial y alejada de todo concepto relacionado a la invocación de servants que no todos deben estar satisfechos. – Continuó Mash con la explicación. – Originalmente debía ser 48 masters enviados para ser la esperanza de la humanidad, cada uno con un servant invocado y viajando a través de las singularidades, pero todo eso quedó arruinado cuando el doctor Lev hizo explotar gran parte de las facilidades en Chaldea, por eso es que solo contamos con los Senpais como únicos masters activos para esta lucha.

\- Están aburridos ¿no? – Roman se manifestó en ese momento. – Como el representante a cargo de Chaldea, no puedo permitir que mis empleados estén bajo pensamientos negativos o faltos de actitud, así que es mi deber el alegrarles y motivarles con todo.

\- Y como ¿mostrándonos a esa idol que tanto amas? – preguntó Haji con sarcasmo, el doctor se mostró asombrado.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? Magi Mari tiene el poder de alegrarlos a todos. – Expresó con felicidad, ambos hermanos suspiraron.

\- No necesitan preocuparse por nosotros, puede que ahora nos falte un poco la motivación, pero seguro conforme más pase el tiempo, llegaremos a encontrar eso y seguir adelante. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa.

\- Eso esperamos. – Respondió Mash, cerrando el asunto. Nero había terminado y estaban listos para partir, saliendo en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Realmente era bastante conveniente tener a Martha en ese momento, montrar encima de Tarasque reducía mucho el cansancio de caminar, todo mientras el resto iba en caballo.

\- Ahora es que me siento algo arrepentida de haber decidido montar caballo, eso se ve divertido. – Respondió Nero con algo de envidia.

\- Lo lamento, solo hay espacio para nosotros. – Respondió Rika mientras seguían avanzando, poniéndose a la misma velocidad de Mash. – Esto no llevará mucho tiempo en llegar ¿cierto?

No deberíamos estar muy lejos, por lo que tardaremos muy poco.

\- Eso pueden decirlo, pero ya estoy detectando enemigos cerca, hay que tener cuidado. – Advirtió Roman.

\- Realmente el mago transparente es útil umu ¡Todos, en posición! – Ordenó Nero. Justamente aparecieron soldados enemigos en caballo que iban justo hacia ellos.

\- Martha, hay que seguir adelante y no detenernos. – ordenó Haji, la Rider asintió, en ese momento llamó a Kiyohime que se manifestó. – Kiyo, con tus llamas, necesito que deshabilites a los caballos, solo lo suficiente para que caigan ¿entendido?

\- Haré todo lo que master diga~ - Así la Berserker se puso en posición, Rika miró a su hermano, asintiendo para que todo lo deje en sus manos, solo concentrándose en continuar.

\- Las batallas que involucran persecuciones sí que son emocionantes. – Exclamó la pelinaranja antes de seguir. Ya vieron a unos cuantos soldados ir hacia ellos, Haji preparó unas cuantas joyas Gandr para lanzar mientras Kiyohime empezó a invocar fuego y dirigir su abanico.

\- ¡Mueran! – Exclamó uno de los soldados, Kiyo encendió fuego a la pierna de su caballo, causando que relinche y pierda el equilibrio, cayendo duramente al suelo.

\- Lo siento, pero los que atenten contra master van a perecer~

Otro quiso ir hacia el flanco izquierdo, Haji lo tuvo en la mirada, lanzando una joya que explotó frente a la cara del caballo, cegándolo lo suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio y caiga al suelo de cara, consiguiendo que Haji soltara una pequeña risa por lo gracioso de la situación.

\- Si pudiera agregar onomatopeyas, sería como Tom y Jerry. – Murmuró por lo bajo.

Entre él y Kiyohime más Nero y sus soldados, lograron terminar con los enemigos a caballo y regresar nuevamente a un camino tranquilo.

\- Buen trabajo ahí socio. – Felicitó Nero a Haji, este asintió. – Has demostrado ser un mejor general del que pensaba, cada vez más obtienes mi atención.

\- Es un honor conocer esas palabras. – Agradeció el pelinegro mientras Kiyohime gruñía a su lado, abrazando con fuerza el brazo de Haji.

\- No me molestaría si decidieras quedarte a servir como uno de mis grandes generales, obtendrías fama y te quedarías con el crédito de salvar a Roma ¿Qué dices?

\- Una oferta tentadora… - Por un momento Mash y Kiyohime se vieron preocupadas. – Pero ya tengo un trabajo en el futuro que no puedo abandonar.

\- Umu… lo entiendo… igual seguiré contando contigo hasta acabar con esta amenaza del imperio romano unido. – Una vez terminó, siguió adelantándose.

\- Senpai, no me diga que realmente consideró esa oferta. – La shielder le vio con cierto rechazo, el pelinegro se hundió de hombros.

\- No lo hacía realmente… igual me divierte un poco el haberlas visto celosas a ambas. – Se refirió a ambas servants, Mash no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, Kiyohime infló sus mejillas en molestia.

\- Nii-san, no es bueno que molestes a Mash-chan y Kiyo-san. – le reprimió Rika.

\- Lo lamento… en ocasiones dejo salir esa parte retorcida de mi personalidad. – Se hundió de hombros.

El viaje siguió con unos cuantos ataques hasta poder llegar a Gaul, Nero lo señaló que ya estaban en el territorio y por lo menos podían descansar hasta llegar con el contacto que tenía justo en ese sitio. Comentó acerca de un campamento que se encuentra ahí instalado con algunos soldados y otros aliados que menciona, llegó a encontrar y que reclutó para ayudar, ambos hermanos ya sabían quiénes eran, por si acaso se prepararon con lo que podría venir a continuación.

Llegaron al campamento, Nero anunció su llegada y con ello los soldados se vieron más motivados de que su emperador estuviera presente. El resto estaba a un lado observando, ya hasta que dos personas se acercaron.

\- Me alegra que hayan llegado. – La primera era una mujer de cabellos rojizos, ojos azules, vistiendo lo que era un corset blanco que dejaba ver una buena parte de su escote y falda roja. El otro era un gigante de piel grisácea, con lo que parecía ser como líneas de cuero apegadas a su cuello y una pequeña mascara en su rostro. – Les doy la bienvenida al campamento.

\- Un gusto conocer a más valerosos guerreros dispuestos a luchar contra el sistema opresor. – Habló el gigante, aunque a duras penas podría entenderse.

\- Esto… ¿el placer es nuestro? – Respondió Mash con duda, por si acaso, ambos hermanos les observaron, y justo podrían ver trazos de corrupción en ellos, aunque no habían sido engullidos totalmente, por eso conservaban algo de consciencia.

\- Permítanme presentarme, me llamo Boudica, la antigua reina de Bretaña. – Respondió la mujer, consiguiendo una mirada de asombro de Mash. – Y este gigante, puede ser algo complicado de entender, pero no es alguien malo, Spartacus ha probado ser un gran guerrero.

\- Mientras haya gente que desee alzarse contra los opresores, no voy a rendirme. – Exclamó el Berserker.

\- Un gusto, soy el doctor Romani Archaman. – Se presentó el doctor apareciendo. – Esperamos contar con ustedes.

\- Igualmente, si llegaron con el emperador, deben ser los refuerzos que tanto se han rumorado, las noticias viajan bastante en estas tierras. – Exclamó Boudica con una sonrisa, ahí vio a Nero. - ¿Emperador?

\- Lo siento… estoy un poco cansada por mi migraña, por ahora iré a descansar un poco, puedes encargarte del resto Boudica. – Con eso, Nero se retiró hasta una casa de campaña.

\- Así lo haré. – Respondió ella, ya viendo cómo se iba. – Piensan en algo ¿cierto?

\- Bueno… conociendo la historia y viendo sus señales. – Respondió Roman, la pelirroja entendió.

\- Es verdad, soy una servant, Spartacus también, y debe ser raro que esté luchando junto a Nero dada nuestra historia ¿verdad?

\- ¿No sientes ganas de luchar contra ella? O al menos querer lastimarla. – preguntó Haji, la pelirroja negó.

\- Ahora no siento ganas fuertes, sé que mantengo algo de rencor por lo que me hizo, incluso hay ciertas voces en mi cabeza que me están hablando de atacarla, pero quiero colaborar, Roma pudo haber sido mi enemiga, más puedo hacer algo bueno ahora que tengo esta segunda oportunidad.

\- Si así lo deseas, puedo ayudarte a que te libres de esas voces. – Respondió Haji, la Rider le vio con algo de asombro.

\- ¿En serio? Eso sería algo de ayuda, de esa forma podría estar más concentrada en la lucha. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué dice el grandulón? Seguro él igual quiere estar al cien por ciento de su capacidad. – preguntó Rika, Spartacus esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- Toda fuerza es necesaria para luchar contra los opresores, con gusto quisiera librarme de esta opresión en mi cabeza… pero antes quiero probar algo de su fuerza, si son realmente fuertes para luchar. – Expresó el Berserker, Rika enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres una batalla? – El Berserker asintió, la pelinaranja soltó un pequeño suspiro. – Supongo que hay de otra. Liz-chan, Ushi-san ¿pueden pelear contra él?

\- No tienes que pedirlo cerdita, estoy lista para otro. – Expresó la lancer.

\- Si es el deseo de mi señor, con gusto lucharé. – Asintió la Rider, Rika se mostró confiada.

\- Muy bien grandulón, espero estés listo que iremos con todo. – Spartacus sonrió de lado a lado antes de empezar. Así fue el primero en lanzarse a correr, para ser alguien grande, sí que es veloz, ambas servants se hicieron a un lado para evitar una posible tacleada, el resto se quedó observando desde atrás.

\- ¿Está bien que peleen aquí? Podrían causar daño al campamento. – preguntó Haji, Boudica negó con la cabeza.

\- Puede que él sea un Berserker, pero sigue teniendo algo de razonamiento, sabe que no puede dañar a sus aliados. – Respondió ella con la vista en la lucha. El Berserker continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar, complicando los ataques de ambas servants que puedan tener, aunque sea una oportunidad.

\- Rayos, este sujeto no se detiene por nada del mundo, si pudiéramos conseguir que sea un poco más lento. – Empezó a quejarse Elizabeth, Rika pensaba sobre la situación, fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo.

\- Ushi-san, dirige el ataque hacia sus piernas. – La Rider asintió mientras Rika activaba la skill "Quick-witted Swallow", de ese modo la Rider pudo ir al frente con el Berserker, justo desapareciendo segundos antes de ser alcanzada por un ataque gracias a la evasión ya apareciendo segundos despupes, logrando cortes en las piernas de Spartacus, más en específico en sus tendones.

\- ¡Buen ataque, digno de un guerrero! – Sonrió el Berserker, ahora sentía más pesadas sus piernas pero no iba a rendirse, dio la vuelta con su espada, dispuesto a atacar a Ushiwakamaru, fue entonces que Elizabeth intervino bloqueando con su lanza, Rika aprovechó para activar "Charisma" con ambas servants y "Torture tecnique" de Elizabeth para bajarle la defensa al Berserker, fue entonces que ya iba a hacer el ataque final, viendo la barra llena.

\- ¡Ve Ushi-san!

Empezando a brillar, botes aparecieron de repente frente al Berserker, la Rider empezó a moverse rápidamente sobre estos, saltando con una gran velocidad.

\- "¡Dan no Ura, Hassou Tobi!" – Un simple corte relampagueante pasó en ese momento entre Spartacus, la Rider aterrizó en el suelo guardando su katana, segundos después sangre salió de una herida lateral del Berserker.

\- ¡Grandioso, eso fue bastante grandioso! – Empezó a reír el Berserker. – Esa es la fuerza que quería, justamente servirá para acabar con los opresores jajaja.

\- Entonces grandulón ¿eso fue suficiente? – Se acercó ya Rika, ya él se veía muy complacido.

\- Me convenciste señorita, estoy dispuesto a ofrecer mi fuerza, vamos a eliminar a los opresores juntos.

\- Lo que esperaba. – La pelinaranja apuntó su celular, disparando el rayo y eliminando todo rastro de corrupción en Spartacus antes de desaparecer. Haji miró a Boudica después.

\- Ya es mi turno entonces… estaré contando contigo. – Soltó un guiño con el ojo, Haji hizo lo mismo y ella desapareció, segundos después, ambos volvieron a reaparecer, ya Spartacus como servant de Rika y Boudica de Haji.

\- Muy bien master, luchemos juntos para salvar a este sitio de los opresores. – Sonrió el Berserker, Rika le acompañó.

\- Por ahora ¿Qué tal si preparo comida? Seguro tienen hambre. – Sugirió Boudica, ambos asintieron, así ella fue por las provisiones para hacer algo. De momento ya tenían más aliados junto a ellos, más el peligro continuaba, esperando para que algo más suceda.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. Me gustaría decir una cosa, la verdad es que en este tiempo me he debatido acerca de algo y pues llegué a una conclusión, no tenía en mente siquiera que ambos masters lleguen a tener vínculos afectuosos con algunos servants, hablando más allá de simple amistad pero últimamente me estoy animando y puede que realice que ciertos servants puedan ser más unidos a los masters, hablando del modo amoroso claro. Ya dí un pequeño avance aquí con Haji y Kiyohime la cual tengo pensada que tengan una relación, como he visto pocos fics o no sé si existan donde Kiyo sea un prospecto amoroso serio para el master, igual pueden surgir más servants que tengan sentimientos hacia sus masters, así que estoy abierto a sugerencias de servants que deseen que puedan ser parejas para ambos masters, en el caso de Rika, pues a ella la tengo como bisexual así que puede estar tanto con los servants hombres como mujeres, a espero a ver qué dicen. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	21. La búsqueda del amor y el gordito

En cuestión de habilidades de cocina, Emiya siempre es alguien que estará en el primer puesto de mejores cocineros dentro de Chaldea, incluso entre los servants, tener stats de cocina nivel EX es algo sumamente sorprendente y que nadie puede negar que haga algo malo. Por el otro lado, Boudica no tiene nada que envidiarle, ella igual ha llegado a probar hacer buena comida con lo poco que se tiene ahí y satisfacer a los soldados que, por obviedad, comen bastante, ni que decir de Salter que es un barril sin fondo.

Mientras todos comen, Rika estaba ahí sentada a un lado con un plato del estofado que había hecho la Rider, como si fuera ya una costumbre, Ushiwakamaru se encontraba a su lado, totalmente quieta, como si de una muñeca se tratara y solamente manteniéndose parada y con los ojos cerrados, Rika podía admitir que la personalidad inicial de la Rider sea así, pero ya empezaba a perturbarle un poco.

\- … Esto… Ushi-san.

\- ¿Desea algo mi señor? – La samurái reaccionó al instante que le hablaron, la pelinaranja parpadeó un par de veces.

\- … No es nada importante, solo quería decir si no quieres comer algo, debe ser agotador estar todo el tiempo a mi lado.

\- Para nada. – Negó rápidamente ella. – Estoy agradecida por la preocupación pero es mi trabajo como servant el cuidar de usted en todo momento.

\- Lo aprecio pero… si pudiera decirlo… es agotador. – La Rider expresó asombro en ese momento.

\- ¿Agotador? Acaso… ¿se ha cansado de mí? – Ushi no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran. – Me va a despedir… ¿cierto?

\- No. – Respondió la pelinaranja rápidamente. – Solo me gustaría si pudieras ser un poco más relajada, ahora mismo no estamos peleando o hay enemigos cerca, puedes permitirte estar tranquilo. – La Rider se quedó con un rostro de desconcierto para ya después suavizarse.

\- Lo lamento… debí haber sido una molestia para usted ¿no? Aunque sé que usted es parte del mundo moderno, he estado aplicando mis anticuadas enseñanzas en usted y eso debió haberle perjudicado en algún momento, no me importa si me castiga o lo que sea. – Ella se mantuvo agachada, Rika solo pudo verle con desconcierto.

\- No voy a castigarte. – La Rider levantó la vista para verla de frente. – Ya se los había dicho a todos, los considero como una familia a cada uno de ustedes, no voy a enojarme con facilidad por un simple error que cometan, incluso con Liz-chan que ha causado uno que otro problema, los quiero a todos. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, Ushi no supo como reaccionó, solo pudo bajar su rostro mientras se rascaba la mejilla para esconder su vergüenza.

\- Master… ¿le gusta avergonzar a otros? – Rika soltó una pequeña risa. – Supongo que podría relajarme… igual me agrada ser un poco más alegre ¿sabe acerca de que me gustaba gastar bromas cuando entrenaba con los tengus?

\- Conocer tu historia es de educación primaria. – Respondió la pelinaranja. – Aprecio bastante a todos y tú no serás la excepción. – Empezó a acariciar su cabello, Ushi se puso realmente tensa en ese momento pero tampoco lo sintió mal.

\- No soy una niña, así que hacer esto no es correcto.

\- No te quejes y deja que te mime. – Al final la Rider se rindió y dejó que Rika se encargará de ella, sacando unas cuantas risas de Salter con la escena.

La paz no duró demasiado cuando un soldado avisó de enemigos cerca, fue el momento de actuar para todos que se levantaron a pelear, lo mismo para ambos hermanos y sus servants que acudieron al llamado.

\- ¡Vamos a acabar con la tiranía, abajo la opresión! – Spartacus atacaba a los enemigos con su gran fuerza, siendo mandados a volar con pura facilidad, casi acabando con una buena parte de las fuerzas enemigas. Por su parte, Boudica peleaba junto a su espada y escudo, acabando soldados uno a uno.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para retroceder, deben acabar con esto! – Animaba a los aliados mientras continuaba peleando, ambos hermanos los observaban y no estaba nada mal.

Finalmente lograron derrotar a todos los enemigos y regresar al campamento, Boudica se encontraba satisfecha con lo conseguido, ya así Haji y Mash se acercaron a ella.

\- Buen trabajo. – Felicitó el pelinegro, la reina se rascó la nuca con vergüenza.

\- quise demostrar mi utilidad ahí afuera, tengo experiencia dirigiendo batallones así que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

\- Y… ¿realmente estás luchando por Nero? – Preguntó Mash aunque dudó un poco en hacerlo. - bueno, ya sabes, por…

\- Lo sé, puede ser raro dada nuestra historia, aunque igual ya se los dije cuando nos presentamos. – Ella guiñó el ojo. – La odio, la sigo odiando y no creo que pueda perdonarla mientras esté aquí, pero igual sé que ese imperio romano unido está causando muchos problemas, de momento siento un odio mayor hacia ellos por toda la gente que han asesinado.

\- Entonces… ¿es más como lastima? – Preguntó la shielder, Boudica negó con la cabeza.

\- Puedes decir que es mi instinto de reina para proteger a la gente, eso igual hace que quiera protegerlos a ustedes, sobretodo a ti, eres bastante linda. – Boudica abrazó rápidamente a Mash, causando que se sonroje.

\- ¿B-Boudica?

\- No te preocupes por nada, tu querida hermana mayor se encargará de todo. – Siguió acariciándola aunque la pelimorada se resistía, Haji sonrió de lado.

\- (Yuri…) – Pensó en su mente, ya ahí que Boudica le vio.

\- No te preocupes master, igual te tengo en mente y protegeré con todo. – Sonrió ella, el pelinegro no pudo evitar ver justo el escote que sobresalía de ella, la Rider realmente tenía el encanto de una mujer mayor.

\- Lo lamento, pero master ya tiene a alguien más en su vida. – Kiyohime llegó como si una alerta se hubiera activado en ella para proteger a Haji. – Este hombre está tomado.

\- Esto… Kiyohime ¿no? – La dragona asintió. - ¿Eres la mujer del master?

\- Así es, él me aceptó y me dijo claramente que soy la mujer ideal para él, por lo que nadie más puede tenerlo, ya estamos destinados a estar juntos.

\- … Kiyohime, dije que aprecio tus esfuerzos hacia mí y no te rechazo, pero tampoco he afirmado totalmente que seamos pareja. – En ese momento un shock recorrió enteramente a la Berserker.

\- ¡¿No somos pareja!? P-Pero master… yo pensé… debe ser una mentira, mientes ¿verdad? – Haji no dijo nada, su silencio lo afirmaba todo. – Master… nosotros tenemos algo especial… lo siento, debo ir a hacer algo… - Y de esa forma ella se fue teniendo un aire de depresión.

\- Senpai, no creo que haya estado bien lastimar a Kiyohime de esa forma. – Le regañó Mash, Haji se hundió de hombros.

\- De momento no quiero darle esperanzas. Ella no miente del todo, si admito que me atrae un poco por más que tengamos una abismal diferencia de edad, al menos en mis propios términos, pero primero quiero acomodar unas cuantas cosas en mi mente antes de buscar algo serio; y, de alguna forma, siento que ella no será la única queriendo buscar una relación conmigo.

\- Master sí que tendrá una ajetreada vida a partir de ahora. – Boudica soltó una pequeña risa. – Si te sientes cansado, puedes dejar que tu querida hermana mayor te conforte.

\- Me gustaría. – Respondió Haji, pensando en la sensación de aquellos pechos de la pelirroja en su cabeza. – Por ahora prefiero poder resolver esta singularidad lo antes posible.

\- … Muy bien senpai, solo espero que sus decisiones no le metan en problemas. – Respondió Mash.

\- Eso procuraré, no me gustaría que Kiyo me queme dentro de una campana, igual tampoco me molestaría si decides hacer tus movimientos conmigo. – Se burló el pelinegro, Mash no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario mientras que Boudica soltó un gotón en su frente.

Por el otro lado, Rika estaba con Spartacus, observando que el Berserker se veía alegre de pelear.

\- ¿Satisfecho grandulón? – Preguntó la pelinaranja.

\- Acabar con la opresión es mi meta, mientras más enemigos caigan, mejor. – Respondió este con una sonrisa.

\- Es bueno saber eso, aunque estés luchando para el lado del emperador, si sabes que ha promovido de esa opresión que quieres derrocar.

\- Entiendo que el emperador es opresión, la opresión debe caer pero ese imperio es una opresión aún mayor, tiene que perecer por el bien de la libertad.

\- Ya pronto acabaremos con esos sujetos que tanto molestan, eso es seguro. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, ya entonces el Berserker se aleja. – Una vez estás en su onda, puedes entenderlo.

\- Es increíble que lo hagas. – Se acercó Elizabeth. – no es fácil llegar a entender a los berserkers, su locura hace que se complique comunicarse con ellos.

\- Todo es cuestión de tiempo, tampoco es que lleguen a ser bestias incomprensibles, hay servants peores que ni son berserkers y no se pueden entenderles.

\- Supongo que es verdad, los avengers son más complicados de lidiar que nada. – Dirigió su mirada hacia Jalter la cual escuchó todo.

\- No tientes a tu suerte dragona… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse.

\- Mash, quisiera hablarte de algo. – Boudica se dirigió a la shielder. – Ya he logrado observar un poco de lo que puedes hacer, no peleas mal, pero siento que quizás pueda faltar un poco en tu estilo de pelea.

\- ¿Perdón? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- No es que esté dudando de ti, solo quiero poner a prueba tus habilidades, así que quisiera tener una pelea de practica contigo.

\- ¿Pelear conmigo? No sé… - Mash miró directamente a Haji buscando una respuesta.

\- Quizás pueda servirte de algo, hazlo. – Asintió el pelinegro.

\- Muy bien… aceptaré pelear contigo. – Boudica sonrió con esa respuesta.

\- Me agrada, espero bastante de ti. – Dicho eso, la reina se puso en posición, manifestando su espada y escudo, Mash igual. – No seré suave, mi carroza es bastante fuerte que resiste varios golpes.

\- Bien, puedes venir con todo. – Mash se puso en posición, Boudica dio un salto, manifestando su carroza y aterrizando en ella, los caballos relincharon antes de empezar a correr, yendo a gran velocidad, la reina pelirroja quiso dar el primer golpe con su espada, siendo bloqueado por el escudo de Mash.

\- Si es fuerte. – Apretó los dientes resistiendo el ataque. La Rider dio la vuelta rápidamente para volver a atacar, en esta ocasión Mash se plantó en el suelo para recibir el golpe con más resistencia, en esta ocasión no fue movida, sino que logró aprovechar para desviar el ataque.

\- Ya vas aprendiendo, ahora veamos si puedes con esto. – Boudica aceleró para atacar con más fuerza, Mash estaba preparada para lo que llegara y lograba resistir los ataques, más de esa forma no podría conseguir un contraataque.

\- (Debo pensar en el momento correcto para atacar… espera…) – La shielder se quedó quieta, Boudica pensaba que no iba a hacer nada.

\- Estar en un sitio no te asegurará la victoria. – Con toda la confianza del mundo, fue al ataque, ya estando a pocos centímetros, fue que reaccionó.

\- ¡Ahora! – Mash saltó, algo que sorprendió a la Rider cuando no vio donde estaba.

\- ¿Eh? – Buscó y fue entonces que observó, había aterrizado dentro de su carroza. – Un momento.

\- Es una batalla, no hay tiempo para esperar. – En ese momento realizó na maniobra inesperada. Sujetó a Boudica con todas sus fuerzas, teniéndola apresada entre sus brazos y justo entonces las dos saltaron de la carroza, yendo a toda velocidad, ambas cayeron en el suelo levantando polvo, una vez este se despejó se observó a la shielder encima de ella, su espada estaba alejada y no tenía forma de defenderse. – Es todo.

\- … es verdad, me has ganado, felicidades. – La Rider se rindió, ya entonces ambas se levantaron del suelo. – Lo hiciste bien, puedes pelear sin problemas.

\- Me alegra escuchar esas palabras… - No pudo seguir cuando sintió a la Rider abrazándola.

\- No solo eres tierna sino que también muy fuerte, estoy orgullosa de ti, debido a ello, esta noche prepararé una comida especial, espero puedas disfrutarla.

\- Me gustaría… ahora puedes soltarme, tus pechos… me aplastan…

\- Boudica te está dando todo tu aprecio, debes aceptarlo. – Respondió Haji acercándose. – Y estaré esperando la cena.

\- Con gusto master, soy muy buena con la cocina británica, podrán comer todo lo que quieran y después nos bañaremos juntas. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa. – No me gusta admitirlo pero los baños romanos son buenos, incluso Spartacus se queda tranquilo al sumergirse en el agua caliente.

\- … Esa es información interesante…

\- Y sí que lo es. – Roman se manifestó. – Así que los berserkers pueden calmarse de esa forma, hay que tenerlo documentado.

\- Todo sea por la ciencia. – Respondió Haji. – Y bien, nos está esperando una comida.

\- Vamos a prepararla. – Anunció Boudica.

Esa noche se realizó un pequeño festejo debido a la victoria temporal y con tal de elevar la moral de los soldados, Boudica pudo hacer platillos realmente exquisitos de la cocina británica, ella sí que no mentía al decir que iba a estar bueno y es que realmente todos lo disfrutaron.

\- Esto sí que está bueno. – Salter ya iba por su sexto plato. – Uno más.

\- Sí que comes demasiado. – Boudica le sirvió otro. – Es un gusto estar peleando lado a lado con otra reina de Bretaña.

\- En cierta forma, yo fui un poco más tiránica, más bien soy el lado negativo de la original Arturia Pendragon, pero nada quita que fui reina.

\- Ahora mismo no creo que importe el hecho de lo que hicimos en el pasado, somos aliados y peleamos en el mismo bando, es todo lo que importa.

\- Puede ser así, estando aquí me alimentan y es más que suficiente para que esté calmada, así que mientras siga teniendo comida deliciosa, estaré satisfecha… mientras no sean ese puré de papas de Gawain. – Mencionó por lo bajo.

Haji ya estaba satisfecho con la comida, como seguro los soldados iban a embriagarse hasta no poder más, él solo deseaba descansar, fue entonces que vio a Kiyohime ahí sola, recordando cómo fue que la puso triste, sentía que debía hacer algo, se acercó a ella.

\- Master… - La Berserker bajó la mirada, como si no deseara verlo, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

\- Kiyo, puede que lo que haya dicho en la tarde no te gustara, pero supongo que no me expliqué bien en ese momento. No te rechazo, más bien si estaría dispuesto a tener algo contigo.

\- ¿En serio? – Ya levantó la vista, un poco más esperanzada.

\- Puedo asegurarlo, solo que ahora no es el momento, estamos en una misión y tenemos más problemas por delante, antes quisiera poder arreglar todo eso, ya después podremos llevarlo con más calma. – Kiyohime ya se veía más alegre.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, entonces es seguro que seré su esposa~ - Expresó con brillitos a su alrededor. – Gracias master por la oportunidad, no quedará decepcionado.

\- Si, solo que recuerda, una vez termine todo esto.

\- Entendido, lo estaré esperando. – Kiyohime se fue en ese momento, no sin antes acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla a Haji. – Eso fue para regresar el que me dio en su escuela, nos vemos mañana~ - Y se fue dando saltitos bastante alegre, Haji sonrió. En ese momento Jalter apareció, teniendo un rostro de desagrado.

\- ¿Por qué el rostro?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Está bastante claro, el hecho de estar coqueteando con esa Berserker, no creí que mi master sea un asaltacunas.

\- Escucha Jalter ¿Qué clase de chica de 12 años tendría un cuerpo como el de ella? Claro que en la actualidad las chicas se desarrollan bastante a temprana edad, pero no tiene nada que ver. Ella ha expresado sus sentimientos de forma sincera, no soy quien para rechazarlos, ya me estoy planteando quizás tener una pareja si es que alguien quiere conmigo, así que no estoy dispuesto a rechazar a quien realmente me quiere por como soy.

\- Pero ella es una niña, tienen una clara diferencia de edad y eso realmente da asco… pero siento que esa explicación no es suficiente para convencerte.

\- Solo le estarás dando vueltas al asunto. – Se hundió de hombros, ya fue entonces que entendió algo. – Ya veo… estás en contra de todo esto por celos ¿no? – Al escuchar eso, la Avenger expresó el rostro de desacierto más acentuado que Haji jamás ha visto.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

\- Supongo que es como dicen, mientras más odias a alguien, es que mayores sentimientos sientes por esa persona, y del odio al amor hay un solo paso. – Expresó llevándose la mano a la barbilla. – Supongo que no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible.

\- ¡Ya basta con tus tonterías! – Gritó la Avenger ya totalmente sacada de quicio. – Ni en un millón de años terminaría enamorada de ti, antes muerta que estúpida.

\- Que raro… pensé que ya eras estúpida. – Se burló, la Avenger gruñó con fuerza. – No tienes por qué enojarte, si te molesto tanto es porque te quiero.

\- ¡No me interesa que me quieras! – Gritó con fuerza, ya entonces se llevó la mano a la sien. – Eres un caso perdido, un pervertido, pedófilo, molesto, lacra, una basura que vale menos que una cucaracha.

\- Parece que no conoces otra cosa que no sean insultos, tal vez no has calificado totalmente para ser un servant completo. – Pensó Haji en voz alta, Jalter ya estaba muy cansada de lidiar con él.

\- Mejor me voy, antes de que pierda completamente mi cordura. – y así la Avenger se fue, fue entonces que Martha apareció.

\- Master, sé que ella tampoco me agrada, pero no la molestaría hasta esos niveles.

\- Es amor apache, ella me odia pero sé que, en lo profundo, ella siente algo, lo siento en mis huesos. – Expresó, la Rider le vio sin expresión alguna. – Pasando a otra cosa ¿no es que al menos has llegado a sentirte enamorada?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno… no es que no haya tenido tiempo para buscar una pareja cuando estuve con vida, mayormente ejercía como santa y pasé mucho tiempo controlando a Tarasque.

\- Ahora tienes una nueva vida, quizás puedas aprovechar para realizar cosas que nunca antes has podido.

\- Me gustaría, aunque no es que sepa realmente qué hacer con esto, o si realmente le puedo gustar a alguien.

\- Todo a su debido tiempo, puesto que ahora he estado abrazando la sensación de aceptar alguna relación futura, todos tienen libertad de estar con quienes quieran. Seguro muchos servants que tenemos en Chaldea estuvieron casados en vida y no puedan olvidar esas parejas que tuvieron, puedo decirlo por Boudica que recuerda con cariño a su esposo e hijas y no parece que pueda dar paso adelante a una nueva relación, pero en tu caso puedes empezar, solo debes encontrar al indicado.

\- Quizás… aprecio el consejo master, la gracia y bendición de dios deberá llevarme hacia quien sea mi alma destinada.

\- Esperemos eso.

* * *

Llegó la mañana y finalmente es el asalto final para recuperar Gaul, las tropas salieron para finalmente recuperar la ciudad. Finalmente llegaron al campo de batalla donde igualmente esperaban los enemigos.

\- Spartacus y yo nos encargaremos de los enemigos, ustedes pueden ir con Nero a acabar con el emperador. – Expresó Boudica con una sonrisa, ambos hermanos asintieron.

\- Estaremos contando con ustedes para que puedan acabar con los soldados. – Se dirigió Rika a los servants. – Liz-chan, vendrás conmigo.

\- Igualmente Kiyohime, no sabemos qué tan fuerte será este servant. – Comentó Haji, la dragona asintió.

\- Muy bien master, iré a donde usted quiera.

\- Tsk, otra vez con esta dragona psicópata. – Expresó Elizabeth por lo bajo.

\- Umu, vamos todos para finalmente recuperar la ciudad. – Expresó Nero, así fueron directamente hacia donde estaba el enemigo.

\- ¡Mash-chan, estaremos contando contigo para que nos protejas! – Expresó Rika, la shielder asintió.

\- Entendido masters. – Vieron a varios soldados al frente mientras iban corriendo. Nero sacó su espada para atacar a uno que iba directo hacia ella, realizando un corte horizontal, la sangre salía propulsada de su pecho.

\- ¡Podemos avanzar victoriosamente, por Roma! – Rugió ella mientras seguía peleando. Elizabeth golpeaba a soldados con su lanza horizontalmente, derribando a cuatro y más que fueran hacia ella.

Kiyohime disparaba sus llamas, acabando sin problemas con soldados que eran quemados y también golpeando a otros con sus artes marciales, no iba a permitir que nadie se acercara a Haji. Por mientras, este lanzaba joyas que golpeaban directamente a los soldados, explotando al contacto, agradecía realmente haber hecho varias en el transcurso de esos días y que Medea le haya asistido en su elaboración.

Mash atacaba con su escudo con tal de proteger a sus masters, Rika iba justo por detrás, golpeando a soldados que se atrevieran a atacar por la espalda. Avanzaban sin problema alguno hasta que finalmente pudieron ver al frente al que era el enemigo dentro de su campamento. Un hombre gordo llevando una armadura y llevando ropa roja.

\- Oye Nii-san. – Rika se acercó a su hermano. – Ahora que lo tenemos enfrente… realmente se ve gordo.

\- Creo que eso está más que confirmado.

\- Pero si, se ve pachoncito.

\- Muy bien, han llegado. – Exclamó el servant enemigo. – me he cansado de esperar, pero finalmente están aquí, y justo aquí tengo frente a la representación misma de Roma, espero tu nombre. – Nero se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, ya entonces levantó la vista.

\- Nero Claudius, actual emperador de Roma, y estoy aquí para acabar contigo y recuperar el territorio.

\- Ya veo, y ahí con tus aliados, espero sus nombres.

\- Shimamura Haji.

\- Shimamura Rika, y estos aquí son nuestros servants. – En eso el servant gordo se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- No he escuchado nada sobre sus nombres, como al parecer las noticias no se han propagado bien por aquí, pero no importa.

\- Debes saber algo de su master o el santo grial, espero nos respondas. – Comentó Mash, el servant le vio.

\- Si esos son sus masters… son distintos del que conozco, pero siendo de esa forma, entonces está en nuestra naturaleza pelear entre nosotros. Por haber hecho todo el camino hacía aquí, entonces haré que prueben el poder de mi espada Crocea Mors.

\- Yo llevo el color dorado, así que nadie más puede hacerlo que yo. – Expresó Nero, el servant sonrió.

\- Espero una buena lucha. – Así ambos empezaron a luchar.

\- Nii-san, tendremos que derrotar a Cesar lo más pronto, aunque sepamos que es gordo, es ágil por ser Saber.

\- ¡No estoy gordo, estoy rellenito del amor que me ha dado mi gente! – Gritó Cesar al otro lado mientras bloqueó un ataque de Nero.

\- Para que negar la realidad, si alguien tiene sobrepeso, es que lo tiene. – Haji se encogió de hombros. El Saber alejó a Nero, viendo a ambos masters con molestia.

\- No crean que aceptaré esos insultos de mal gusto, juro que acabaré con ustedes. – Expresó ya enojado.

\- Nii-san, realmente lo hicimos enojar. – Comentó Rika por lo bajo.

\- Es verdad, supongo que es suficiente bullying por hoy, Kiyo, Mash, es momento de apoyar a Nero.

\- Así es, Liz-chan, ve con todo. – Los servants asintieron mientras ya fueron directamente a luchar contra Cesar. La batalla continua y falta más por ver, están por recuperar ese territorio, pero hay cosas que faltan por aparecer, así como peligros.

* * *

**Aquí ya tenemos otro cap, nos fuimos por algo ligero nuevamente que ya se está volviendo por mi estilo al escribir esta historia, lo bueno es que en el siguiente tendremos acción y unas batallas según se observa en la historia, de ese modo ya seguiremos avanzando, en el siguiente aparecerán más servants nuevos, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	22. La isla de la diosa

Nero se encontraba chocando espadas con Cesar, por atrás Mash proporcionaba apoyo contra el Saber bloqueando ataques que la emperatriz pueda dejar pasar, así como Kiyohime lanza proyectiles de vez en cuando y Elizabeth ataca cuando ve aberturas.

\- Es divertido ¿no lo creen? Siendo cuatro en total, no han podido derrotarme. – Exclamó Cesar mientras alejaba a Nero con un ataque.

\- El gordito tiene razón nii-san, quizás es hora de que intervengamos. – Respondió Rika a su hermano, este asintió.

\- Llegó el momento de aplicar las skills. – Haji accedió primero al menú desde la aplicación, observando las skills de Kiyohime, primeramente aplicó "_Stalking_"

\- Que raro… siento una mayor fuerza, pero mi defensa ha bajado. – Comentó Cesar por lo bajo.

Rika fue la siguiente, con las habilidades de Elizabeth, activó "_Sadistic Charisma_", así sus servants sintieron el aumento de fuerza y después fue con "_Torture Technique_" para bajar más la defensa del Saber.

En ese momento ya con las skills aplicadas, Nero pudo volver a ataque, ya el Saber se estaba sintiendo un poco más débil con su defensa baja.

\- No puede ser… no puedo perder aquí.

\- Habla por ti mismo emperador Cesar. – proclamó Nero frente a él. – Ahora mismo, esta es mi era, yo soy Roma y Roma soy yo, es mi deber proteger lo que está a mi cuidado, ese es mi privilegio imperial. – Ambos hermanos observaron sus pantallas, Nero había activado la skill "Imperial Privilege" por su cuenta. – Ahora, es el momento de que puedas apreciar mi talento.

Todo se puso oscuro de repente, pétalos de rosas empezaron a soplar por el viento, Nero posó su espada en el suelo mientras empezó a proclamar.

\- Llegó tu momento emperador, escucha el estruendoso aplauso mientras aparece mi gran teatro dorado. – De repente todo el panorama empezó a cambiar, estaban dentro de lo que era un gran edificio pintado de color oro, los balcones y asientos se observaban por todas partes mientras los pétalos seguían volando por el lugar. – Espero aprecies mi talento, aprecia mi teatro dorado y apréciame a mí… "**¡Laus St. Claudius!**"

Nero se movió a gran velocidad por el teatro, soltando un único golpe a travesó como un rayo a la mitad a Cesar, este resintió el golpe, cayendo directamente al suelo, ya entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿Ya se terminó? – Preguntó Elizabeth que tenía sus ojos cubiertos.

\- Si, ya terminó Liz-chan. – Respondió Rika a su lado, la lancer soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Menos mal… ver ese teatro dorado si me trae muy malos recuerdos.

\- Senpai, eso fue… - Comentó Mash, Haji asintió.

\- Nero activó su Noble Phantasm, seguro te preguntas que es algo imposible dado que no es un servant.

\- Lo sé… supongo que al final tenemos muchas preguntas sin responder.

\- Y que lo digas. – Roman se manifestó. – Estas singularidades traen más sorpresas de las que uno se espera.

\- Al final… parece que los terminé subestimando. – Cesar empezó a levantarse con trabajo después de aquel fatal golpe, ya tenía la marca totalmente trazada en su estómago y la sangre saliendo de esta. – Quien creyó realmente que era el hombre adecuado para este trabajo… pelear de frente no es lo mío…

\- No hay necesidad de que te restes crédito, luchaste con valor y habilidad. – Respondió Nero ante sus comentarios, Cesar sonrió suavemente.

\- Escuchar eso de uno de los emperadores que me sucedieron me alegra un poco… debido a su victoria les daré información importante. El santo grial que están buscando se encuentra justamente en el castillo del Imperio Romano Unido, más específicamente, en manos de nuestro mago de la corte.

\- ¿Mago de la corte? ¿Sabes quién es? – Preguntó Mash al escuchar aquello que le llamó la atención.

\- Lo lamento jovencita, pero es toda la información que puedo darles… parece que mi momento ha llegado… emperador Nero, has sido un gran oponente, no puedo rezar realmente por su éxito, sigo siendo su enemigo y esta extraña fuerza en mí me impide decirlo, nos veremos en una próxima ocasión.

\- Será así. – Exclamó Haji apuntando su celular hacia él, el rayo se disparó limpiando todas sus impurezas y desapareciendo, logró capturarlo.

\- Eso fue…

\- Es una muerte de servant. – Respondió Haji ante la duda de Nero. – Cuando un servant es derrotado, su cuerpo temporal tiende a desaparecer y regresar al trono, aunque lo que yo hice fue evitar ese proceso y limpiar sus impurezas, puedes decir que lo tengo dentro de mi dispositivo.

\- Bueno… realmente no entiendo demasiado, aunque lo hice matarlo… umu… - Bajó la mirada, ya entonces se levantó nuevamente. – No es eso, hicieron bien peleando contra uno de esos emperadores, buen trabajo.

\- Con la caída de su general, ya esta batalla puede darse por terminada ¿no? – Preguntó Elizabeth.

\- Exactamente chica de los cuernos, Gaul ahora está bajo mi comando, hemos ganado. – Proclamó Nero con fuerzas, la batalla logró darse por finalizada y ahora podían regresar para tener un merecido descanso.

* * *

En el camino de regreso al campamento, se escucharon ciertos rumores, como el de un dios antiguo que ha aparecido justamente no muy lejos de ahí, al menos ya unas cuatro personas que pasaron proclamaron lo mismo, ganando la atención de Nero.

\- Es extraño ¿no? – Preguntó ella. – Anteriormente no tenía idea de este "dios antiguo" que ha aparecido, hasta ahora se ha hecho conocido.

\- Justamente está especificado que apareció en una isla de mediterráneo, no es algo para ignorar. – Comentó Mash.

\- La intriga me está matando, sé que estamos de regreso a Roma, pero si quisiera averiguar sobre esto, ya que tanto se está rumoreando. – Nero empezó a rascarse la cabeza.

\- ¿Creen que podría ser posible? Que un verdadero dios haya aparecido aquí. – Preguntó Roman, ya Haji y Rika conocían la respuesta pero tenían que ir con la marea.

\- Es algo que debemos averiguar, las cosas no pueden afirmarse a menos que uno vaya a observar. – Respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Siquiera es posible que espíritus divinos se manifiesten? – Preguntó Mash, el doctor negó con la cabeza.

\- Por lo menos con el sistema de Chaldea, no es posible, aunque realmente hay una intriga grande detrás de todo esto.

\- Pues… nada impide que vayamos a echar un vistazo. – Respondió Rika. – Por ahora, podríamos regresar al campamento y después tratar este asunto con más calma.

\- Es verdad… los soldados deben estar cansados después de una ardua batalla, merecen tener un descanso. – Respondió Nero, no se dijo más del asunto hasta llegar al campamento. En ocasiones, durante la caminata, pudieron ver como Nero se perdía en sus pensamientos, como si algo le pasara, Mash recordó acerca de una conversación que tuvo con Boudica al respecto, por más que la antigua reina británica la odiara, no podía evitar sentir preocupación por ella.

\- Senpais… si se habrán fijado que Nero…

\- Lo sabemos Mash-chan. – Respondió Rika en voz baja para que no les escuchara. – Es bastante obvio si se le observa por mucho tiempo.

\- Justamente quería hablar de eso. – Mencionó Roman. – Siento algo de energía mágica en ella, ya pude analizar mejor y esa es una razón por las que logró manifestar un Noble Phantasm, más bien ese Reality Marble de ella.

\- Esa es una opción. – Comentó Haji cruzado de brazos. – Quizás su otro motivo de preocupación esté dentro de este enemigo que enfrentamos, ese imperio romano unido cuenta con antiguos emperadores, ni qué decir de su tío, tal vez el hecho de pelear contra ellos causa que dude un poco.

\- No podría descartar esa posibilidad. – Respondió Roman. – Ella puede tener el peso de millones de personas en sus hombros, pero sigue siendo una frágil chica, debe tener una o dos preocupaciones internas.

\- Me pregunto cómo es que el doctor sabe tanto de las preocupaciones femeninas. – Comentó Rika entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Magi Mari puede enseñarte una o dos cosas al respecto. – Proclamó el doctor con orgullo.

\- Lo tengo decidido. – De repente Nero levantó la vista, sorprendiéndolos. – Iremos a esa isla para averiguar, siento deseos de ver a este dios con mis propios ojos.

\- … ¿Estás segura? No es que después podamos regresar.

\- Umu, no hay problemas, solo llevaremos a unos cuantos hombres dentro de un barco, será como una expedición hacia lo desconocido. – proclamó ella con una sonrisa, ya que al menos decidió tomar la iniciativa, no había razón de rechazarlo.

\- Entendido entonces… - En ese momento Haji llamó a Boudica telepáticamente, la Rider se acercó. – Boudica, Nero y unos cuantos iremos en un barco para averiguar acerca de este dios que ha aparecido en una isla ¿podrías hacerte cargo de momento con el resto para mantener las cosas a salvo en el campamento?

\- No te preocupes master, me aseguraré de que todo se encuentre sin problemas. – Sonrió la pelirroja. – Puede ir sin problemas.

\- Gracias por encargarte. – Agradeció el pelinegro, ya Boudica se adelantó a dar las noticias, claro, no sin antes dar un abrazo exprés a Mash. – Llevemos a otro servant con nosotros.

\- Cierto Nii-san, yo llevaré a Ushi-san, por cualquier peligro.

\- Y yo, como me siento generoso, llevaré a Jalter, ya avisaremos una vez todo se tenga listo ¿puede encargarse de ello mi gran emperador? – Se dirigió hacia Nero, esta sonrió complacida.

\- Por supuesto socio, tendré lista una embarcación para partir cuanto antes se pueda. – Dicho eso, se adelantó para poder avisar y así prepararlo todo, Mash y Rika le vieron con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Nii-san… ¿realmente te divierte engañar a Nero-san de esa forma?

\- No es engaño si nunca llega a descubrirlo, aunque igual admito que me hace sentir mal a momentos… pero luego se me pasa. – Ambas chicas soltaron un suspiro.

\- No me digas que no te lo advertí después… - Terminó de hablar, Haji solamente se encogió de hombros.

Nero pudo encargar un barco apenas llegaron al campamento, el trabajo romano consiguió que se preparara en un par de horas y ya estaba totalmente encallado en el mar para ir. Así Haji, Rika, Mash, Jalter y Ushiwakamaru estaban en la embarcación junto a Nero y un puñado de hombres que escogió para ir a la isla.

\- ¡Es hora de zarpar! – La emperatriz estaba al mando del timón mientras ya empezaba a mover, la vela alzada y el viento en popa, el barco empezó a moverse.

\- ¿Esa emperatriz puede manejar un barco? No parece que vaya a ser un viaje seguro. – Preguntó Ushi.

Eso es obvio. – Respondió Jalter de mala manera. – Maldición… y yo que nunca he montado un barco, no sé si pueda soportarlo.

\- ¿Estómago débil? Porque, si es así, al menos ya conozco otra de tus debilidades para usar en tu contra. – Sonrió Haji, la Avenger se arrepintió de haber mencionado eso.

\- Serás idiota… soy un servant, esas cosas no me afectan en nada.

\- Ella tiene razón. – Empezó a hablar la shielder. – Como servants, cosas como mareos o enfermedades no nos hacen nada, en cambio deberían preocuparse por ustedes, siguen siendo personas corrientes que pueden sufrir.

\- Gracias por la preocupación Mash-chan, pero estaremos bien, nii-san y yo ya hemos viajado en barco anteriormente.

\- Seguro hablas de ese desastroso viaje familiar a Okinawa… no quisiera recordar cómo es que a papá se le ocurrió alquilar un bote barato sin antes verificar que estuviera en buen estado.

\- Esto… ¿ocurrió algo en ese viaje? – Preguntó Mash con algo de curiosidad, ambos hermanos bajaron la mirada como si un recuerdo amargo cruzara sus mentes.

\- Solo digamos… que aprendimos a retirar el veneno de peces globo para comer. – Ya entonces Mash decidió no preguntar nada más para no perturbarlos, en cambio esa fue valiosa información para Jalter.

El viaje continuó, al final sus miedos si se hicieron realidad, Nero no era precisamente la mejor manejando un barco y se observaba en los rostros de sus soldados, algunos no aguantaron los mareos y ya habían vomitado unos cuantos kilómetros atrás.

\- Tengo la fortuna de contar con un estomago fuerte. – mencionó Rika por lo bajo. - ¿Estás bien nii-san?

\- De alguna forma he aguantado… para el regreso, debemos evitar que vuelva a manejar, por el bien de todos.

\- De acuerdo. – Respondieron todos los implicados.

\- Ushi-san ¿acaso sabes manejar un barco así de grande como este? – Preguntó Rika a la Rider.

\- Bueno… he manejado botes pequeños en mis viajes, aunque igual he viajado en embarcaciones mayores, supongo que podría darle un intento.

\- Por favor, sería lo mejor para todos. – Ushi no quería decepcionar a su master por lo que aceptó. – Gracias. – Sonrió complacida.

\- ¡Umu, ya veo la isla! – Notificó Nero, en ese momento los soldados soltaron vítores de alegría, más que nada porque ya no tendrían que sufrir de las nulas habilidades de navegación de su emperador.

Finalmente llegaron a la orilla, encallaron en ese momento, bajando ella y el resto del grupo, quedando solo los soldados aún en barco, seguían sin recuperarse.

\- Pobres… - Comentó Rika por lo bajo.

\- Al menos vean el lado bueno de todo esto. – Comentó Roman apareciendo. – Sus habilidades no pueden ser impecables, pero todo salió bien, tuvieron un viaje seguro, claro, obviando los movimientos frenéticos, las olas y algunas rocas que rasparon el barco, todo salió bien.

\- Claro, lo dices porque estás a gusto en tu silla desde ahí y nosotros sufrimos todo. – Comentó Haji con molestia, el doctor solo pudo sonreír.

\- No hay necesidad de molestarse, han llegado sanos y salvos a la isla de esta divinidad… más bien, se está acercando, siento un servant cerca. – Ante la noticia, se pusieron en posición para pelear, en caso de que llegue a ser un servant peligroso.

Al menos eso pensaban. Quien se presentó era una figura pequeña, una chica de delicada figura, un vestido blanco que cubría su cuerpo, cabellos morados pálidos y brillantes ojos de un color transparente, cierta aura la rodeaba, señal de que era una divinidad.

\- Supongo que me buscaban a mí, saludos a mi querida y humilde morada, al menos esperaba que llegaran héroes, pero veo aquí a servants.

\- Es ella ¿no? – Preguntó Rika, el doctor no podía creer lo que observaba.

\- Es verdad, siento señales provenientes de ella, su divinidad es alta, toda una diosa.

\- Jujuju~ es cierto, soy una diosa, claro que me molesta un poco que me llamen así. Mi nombre es Stheno, una de las tres gorgonas.

\- Es increíble, justamente es una diosa de la antigua Grecia, eso no es muy poca cosa que digamos, aunque por ser un espíritu divino, su poder ha bajado bastante a como es realmente, sin embargo, sigue siendo poderosa.

\- Hay razón en esas palabras. – Empezó a hablar Stheno. – No están muy equivocadas, aunque no todos los dioses son tan poderosos, pueden catalogarme a mí como alguien calmada, no me gusta pelear realmente.

\- A pesar de haber sido invocada, parece que tienes bajas habilidades de batalla.

\- Pueden decirlo de esa forma. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. – La razón por la cual estoy aquí, no tengo mucha idea, pero de momento solo he estado reposando hasta que ocurra algo divertido, si por aquí estuviera mi hermanita. – Su sonrisa se volvió siniestra, haciendo que unos cuantos sufran escalofríos.

\- Por cierto ¿no sientes algo así como una voz en tu cabeza? – Preguntó Rika, la diosa se puso a pensar.

\- Tal vez hablan de eso… un tipo de oscuridad en mi cuerpo, ha intentado poseerme, pero es poca cosa para una divinidad como yo.

\- Esta es información valiosa, así que los espíritus divinos parecen ser inmunes a ese miasma oscuro. – Empezó a anotar Roman.

\- Si estás de acuerdo, podría hacerlo desaparecer, claro que oso implicaría formar un contrato con uno de nosotros. – Sugirió Haji, la diosa sonrió.

\- Una oferta tentadora, deben tomar en cuenta que no tengo grandes habilidades de batalla, claro que ahora como servant, tengo unas cuantas, así como nociones básicas, pero no creo ser de ayuda.

\- Eso podría ser mejor que estar aquí, igual no habría necesidad de que estés con nosotros, podremos regresarte a Chaldea que es nuestra base, ahí tenemos otros servants invocados, Medusa está ahí.

\- ¿Medusa? Jujuju~ eso ya me interesa. – Volvió a formar una sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – Nero ya se metió. – No me dejen atrás, yo quiero hablar con la diosa, esperaba sugerirle que viniera a Roma con nosotros para dar apoyo.

\- Ya creí haberlo dicho, no puedo batallar como tal, por lo que no puede ser posible. – Respondió la diosa. – Sin embargo, sí que puedo darles algo más. Más adelante hay una cueva, dentro preparé un cofre de tesoro, pueden ir por él y quedarse con lo que está dentro, seguro les será de utilidad, se los juro~ - Comentó Stheno de forma juguetona.

\- ¿Es seguro confiar en ella? Esa sonrisa no inspira nada. – Comentó Jalter observando a Stheno, esta se limitó a sonreír.

\- Un tesoro, eso ya llama la atención. – Comentó Nero.

\- Quizás pueda ser el santo grial. – Sugirió Roman, claro que había ciertas dudas con ello.

\- Tampoco podemos estar seguros de ello. – Pensó Mash en voz alta. – Algo que tengan en mente Senpais.

\- Un tesoro es un tesoro. – Haji se encogió de hombros. – Stheno se tomó la molestia de prepararlo para nosotros, así que no hay razón para rechazarlo.

\- Eso es verdad socio. – Sonrió Nero. – Suena como un buen desafío y no soy de retroceder a lo que tengo enfrente, hay que ir. – Señaló Nero ya avanzando con dirección hacia tal cueva.

\- Parece que se decidieron ¿no? – Comentó Stheno atrás de ellos. – Les juro que no hay nada malo dentro, seguro acabarán satisfechos con lo que encuentren. – Nuevamente puso esa sonrisa sádica, haciendo dudar al pequeño grupo.

\- Master, debería haberle dicho a su "gran y amado emperador" que quizás pueda haber enemigos dentro de esa cueva. – Comentó Jalter viendo a Haji.

\- Supongo que es demasiado testaruda en esos aspectos como para detenerla, seguro que, si me hubiera rehusado, ella no estaría de acuerdo. – Haji se encogió de hombros. – Además, haya un gran tesoro o no, la sensación de aventura es lo importante, así como la amistad y los lazos que vamos a formar a lo largo de este viaje y…

\- Ya basta nii-san, eso es vergonzoso. – Rika se cubrió los ojos para evitar la vergüenza ajena. – Decir cursilerías no ayuda en nada a la situación.

\- Solo quise darle sentido a esta aventura. – Volteó a ver a Stheno. – En lo que vamos, podrías pensar si quieres ser uno de nuestros servants, así para transportarte a Chaldea una vez terminemos.

\- Claro, lo tendré muy en mente, mucha suerte con su aventura. – Sonrió la diosa despidiéndolos con la mano. Ya no había marcha atrás, lo que sea que haya en esa cueva, era algo que averiguarían, por mientras, la aventura continuaba para el pequeño grupo, a saber los peligros que les esperan.

* * *

**El cap fue más corto que los anteriores porque sentí que este era un buen punto de corte, ya digo que tengo planes para la travesía en la cueva y lo es algo que buscaré extender, por esa razón quedó corto, pero bueno, ya verán lo que tengo preparado, nos vemos en la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	23. Aventuras en la cueva

Luego de haber encontrado a Stheno, esta les contó acerca de ese tesoro que preparó dentro de una cueva, Nero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y tomó la decisión de ir sin escuchar a los demás, como ya era demasiado tarde, no tuvieron de otra que acompañarla.

\- Aquí está la entrada. – Señaló ella viendo el agujero dentro de esa pared de roca. – Umu, no hay nada como encontrar un buen tesoro, será beneficioso para Roma.

\- Solo esperemos que ocurra nada. – Comentó Mash, Haji y Rika la vieron.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando alguien dice que no ocurrirá nada, termina sucediendo lo contrario. – Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Ley universal. – La acompañó su hermana, la shielder no sabía que decir.

\- ¡Vamos todos! – Nero se adelantó a entrar, el resto simplemente se observaron a los rostros, esperando que por lo menos el peligro sea mínimo.

La cueva es tal como todas las que existen, paredes rocosas, estalactitas y estalagmitas y una humedad que prospera por todo el camino más un silencio que era únicamente roto por los pasos del pequeño grupo.

\- ¿Hay garantías de que esa diosa no haya preparados trampas? – Preguntó Jalter, siendo desconfiada.

\- Ella ha comprobado ser inofensiva, claro… si obviamos su actitud algo sádica. – Un gotón surgió en la frente de Mash.

\- Nii-san. – Rika le habló a su hermano. – Eres quien más ha tratado con Nero, dile que se contenga un poco.

\- Lo intentaré. – Haji se acercó a la rubia, tocándole en el hombro. – Mi emperador ¿no podría ir un poco más lento? Sé que tiene ganas de obtener ese tesoro, pero el resto no podemos seguir sus energías a la misma velocidad.

\- Hmmm… supongo que entiendo, lamento si me veo bastante emocionada de obtener este tesoro que olvidó lo que está a mi alrededor. – Ya Nero fue a la misma velocidad que el resto.

\- Gracias por su paciencia. – Haji miró hacia atrás levantando el pulgar.

\- Supongo que no deberá haber ningún problema ahora, digo, es solo una cueva. – Rika se encogió de hombros, Haji le vio entrecerrado.

\- Rika, acabas de invocar el espíritu de las coincidencias.

\- ¿Eh? – Sin darse cuenta, pisó cierta parte que se activó como interruptor, fue entonces que el camino a sus espaldas se cerró con otra pared de piedra. – Lo lamento, parece que lo hice, tehe~

\- ¡Genial! – Gritó Jalter bastante molesta. – Ahora estamos atrapados, gracias por todo.

\- Ey, no hay qué molestarse. – Nero se puso al frente. – Esto solo aviva el espíritu de aventura dentro de todos nosotros, si ya no hay una salida atrás, solo debemos seguir hacia delante y encontrar otra, umu.

\- Es nuestra mejor opción ahora. – Respondió Mash. – Doctor ¿tiene un mapa de esta cueva que pueda proporcionarnos?

\- Estoy en ello. – Respondió Roman mientras se ponía manos a la obra. – No puede ser que esa diosa haya hecho todo eso sola, por lo que mi conjetura es que esta cueva haya sido hecha en la antigüedad por la civilización anterior.

\- Una gran información la que nos proporcionas, mago de otro mundo. – Respondió Nero. – Reconozco la audacia de las antiguas civilizaciones, pero Roma no se queda atrás, haré algo más grande que esto.

\- Lo tengo. – Roman mostró el mapa de esa cueva en pantalla del holograma. – Parece que cuenta con tres niveles en descenso, y una salida puede ubicarse en el tercero, por lo que no tienen otra opción que seguir bajando.

\- Gracias por todo doctor. – Agradeció Mash, ya acabando la transmisión. – Debemos continuar, no se preocupen Senpais por los peligros, yo les protegeré.

\- Gracias por todo Mash-chan. – Sonrió Rika. – Vamos adelante entonces.

\- ¡Por el tesoro! – gritó Nero mientras avanzaban, de momento podía parecer que sería un descenso normal, no sabían cuan equivocados estaban.

* * *

El largo de cada piso no podía apreciarse en el mapa, tampoco tenían muchos puntos de referencia para ubicarse, siendo todo el paisaje completamente igual, no podía hacerse demasiado.

\- ¿Cuánto más vamos a seguir caminando? Esto no parece tener fin. – Volvió a quejarse Jalter, Haji ya había contado como diez ocasiones que lo hacía.

\- Ten paciencia, si te estás quejando demasiado, mejor no hubieras aceptado venir con nosotros.

\- ¡Es que tú me obligaste a venir! – Le gritó la Avenger en su cara.

\- Si te sientes muy enojada, no dudaré en ofrecerte un abrazo para calmarte, no tengas miedo. – Jalter solo pudo tragarse su ira, insultando en francés por lo bajo.

\- El camino se bifurca aquí. – Llegaron a cierta parte con dos caminos separados. - ¿El mapa señala cual es el correcto?

\- No parece tener información suficiente. – Revisó Mash en el mapa holográfico. – Tendríamos que separarnos para averiguar.

\- Entonces no hay problema, Ushi-san, Mash-chan y yo iremos por un lado; nii-san, tu, Jalter y Nero pueden ir por el otro.

\- Buena idea Rika. – Asintió Haji. – no nos preocuparemos por los peligros, ya tendremos servants para protegernos.

\- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en el otro lado. – Se despidió la pelinaranja yendo con las dos chicas, mientras Haji fue por el otro camino con las restantes.

Con Rika, Mash y Ushiwakamaru iban cerca de ella, observando para todos lados en caso de que surja algún enemigo inesperado.

\- ¿No es demasiada protección? No hemos visto nada de momento.

\- No debería ser tan confiada en estas situaciones master. – Le respondió la Rider. – Son en este tipo de situaciones donde una emboscada enemiga suele ser más común.

\- Ushiwakamaru tiene razón, senpai, es demasiado relajada. – le siguió la shielder.

\- Muy bien, como digan ¿no podríamos descansar un rato? Ya hemos caminado como por horas. – Respondió ella, ambas servants no tuvieron problemas en responder a su petición y descansar un poco, vieron unas cuantas piedras lisas que podían servir de asiento, fueron ahí para sentarse. – Menos mal, ahora si pudiera tener agua…

Al momento de sentarse, Rika sintió como la piedra se hundió un poco y entonces se escuchó un mecanismo, el suelo empezó a temblar.

\- ¡Es otra trampa! – Gritó Ushi, sintiendo el temblor en el suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó la pelinaranja con lagrimones en los ojos.

\- No se preocupe senpai, por ahora quédese atrás. – Se mantuvieron expectantes ante lo que pudiera suceder, fue entonces que lo sintieron. A la lejanía pudieron ver una gran roca que iba en descenso hacia ellos, las tres chicas abrieron los ojos mientras la piedra iba directo a aplastarlas. - ¡Corran!

Las tres empezaron a correr para evitar ser aplastadas, lo malo es que era un camino recto por lo que no había un sitio donde pudieran perderlo.

\- ¡Que sucede con esta trampa tan cliché! – Gritó Rika mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en correr. - ¡Pueden hacer algo para detenerlo!

\- ¡No creo lograr algo con mi fuerza, un Berserker sería mas útil aquí! – Respondió Ushi.

\- ¡Intentaré detenerlo! – Exclamó Mash, se detuvo y puso su escudo al frente, en ese momento empezó a brillar. – Desplegando Noble Phantasm… ¡**Lord Chaldeas**!

El campo de fuerza envolvió la sala, la piedra chocó contra ella, Mash hizo de todo para detenerla por más que le costara, ya entonces se pudo detener, logrando estar a salvo, la shielder soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡Lo hiciste! – Rika saltó encima de ella para abrazarla. - ¡Eres genial!

\- Lo entiendo senpai… ahora, si puede soltarme. – Respondió ella teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. Rika la soltó.

\- Ese fue un buen modo de actuar. – Sonrió Ushi. – Ahora el camino deberá estar más relajado.

\- Ojalá a Nii-san le vaya mucho mejor. – Comentó Rika para sí misma.

* * *

Jalter estaba enfrentando unas lamias que estaban en el camino hasta que quedaron hechas cenizas en su totalidad, de momento ella se había encargado de la gran mayoría de los enemigos que encontraban en el camino.

\- Quien diría que escogimos el camino con mayor número de enemigos. – Comentó Haji. – Por lo menos no representan ningún problema.

\- Son simples basuras, nada que me detenga. – Sonrió la Avenger.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo socio, tú y tu guerrera han podido limpiar el camino hacia nuestra salida.

\- Lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, mi emperador.

Dicho eso, continuaron con el camino, en esta ocasión ya no encontraron más enemigos por lo que todo estaba seguro.

\- No tengo demasiado como para agradecerte. – Comentó Nero mientras seguían caminando. – Cumplir mis caprichos egoístas al perseguir este tesoro, ni todo el oro del mundo podría expresar mi gratitud hacia ustedes.

\- No es por nada, hacemos lo mejor posible para poder salvar el imperio, de igual forma, mi sirvienta aquí es la que hace mayormente el trabajo. – Señaló a Jalter.

\- ¡¿Ahh!? Yo no soy tu sirvienta. – Expresó ella con enojo.

\- Por favor, sigues mis órdenes y "servant" en japonés significa eso, no tienes de donde ganar.

\- Maldito. – Gruñó por lo bajo, Nero empezó a reír.

\- Tener una buena relación con tus soldados, eleva bastante la moral, tú y tu hermana han sido grandiosos generales.

\- Llevamos poco tiempo en el trabajo, pero se aprende con experiencia. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Tsk, son un fastidio… - Chasqueó la lengua, en ese momento la Avenger pisó un interruptor del suelo sin querer, justamente le cayó encima litros de agua, quedando totalmente empapada.

\- … Mira el lado bueno, seguro ahora te ha enfriado la cabeza y tu ira. – Respondió Haji.

En otro lado, el grupo de Rika seguía avanzando, fue en ese momento que escucharon un grito resonar en toda la cueva.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Rika, Mash se quedó quieta.

\- Parece… que fue un grito de furia.

\- Seguro nii-san se la debe estar pasando bomba con Jalter y Nero. – Respondió la pelinaranja, ambas servants la vieron sin expresar nada más.

Finalmente lograron llegar al final del camino, justamente era un callejón sin salida, una simple pared y nada más.

\- No hay nada. – Comentó Ushi viendo para todos lados.

\- No hay que rendirse, ya vimos que hay trampas, así que una compuerta secreta no será algo raro. – Respondió Rika, Mash le vio con algo de duda.

\- Senpai, ya sabemos que hay trampas, pero algo como eso no debería ser…

\- ¡La encontré! – Rika hizo pose de victoria al activar un interruptor en la pared. Justamente se abrió una compuerta para avanzar a otra sola. - ¿Dijiste algo?

\- … Nada… - Soltó un suspiro.

Al entrar al nuevo pasillo, se observaba como una sala mucho más abierta y hecha de piedra caliza, como una habitación creada por el hombre y un poco más moderna en comparación al resto de la cueva.

\- Esta parece ser la entrada al segundo nivel, debería haber algo como un ascensor. – Informó Mash viendo el mapa.

\- Busquémoslo. – ordenó Rika. Las tres chicas empezaron a revisar la habitación si es que lograban encontrar la forma de descender, aunque sin éxito alguno.

\- No hay nada por aquí ¿en serio este es el sitio? – Preguntó Ushi.

\- Según el mapa, debería de serlo, es raro… - Se puso a pensar Mash, fue entonces que, al apoyarse contra la pared, se activó un nuevo interruptor. - ¡Ahora qué!

\- ¡Vean! – Señaló Rika, justo se abrió un agujero en el techo y lo que empezó a bajar de ahí no gustaba para nada. - ¡Serpientes!

Cientos de serpientes empezaron a descender de ese agujero, causando el hecho de que pudieran inundar la sala.

\- ¡Hay que buscar la salida! – Alertó Ushi, aumentaron la velocidad en buscar, claro que las serpientes reducían el camino por donde andar sin evitar que Rika sea mordida.

\- ¡Master, puede sujetarse de mí! – Sugirió Mash, la pelinaranja aceptó, dejando que la cargue. – No necesita preocuparse, puedo aguantar.

\- Que sea rápido, esas serpientes se ven realmente venenosas. – Exclamó viendo unas que se arrastraban por el suelo. Ambas servants iban contrarreloj para poder salir de ahí, ya había menos espacio y el tiempo era mínimo.

\- ¡Aquí! – Exclamó Ushi cuando pudo encontrar un interruptor en la pared, esto causó que esa parte se abriera para acceder a otra sala, Mash saltó rápidamente hacia esa zona, pasando encima de varias serpientes que quisieron morderle las piernas y aterrizar justo dentro, una vez pasó, Ushi cerró el paso, ahora estaban a salvo.

\- Lo hicimos… gracias. – Agradeció Rika.

\- Parece que aquí está el ascensor. – Mash observó una plataforma colgada de una cuerda que servía para bajar, con eso ya podían ir al segundo nivel, no perdieron el tiempo para ir.

* * *

\- ¡eso fue divertido! – Exclamó Nero, ya ella, Haji y Jalter estaban en el segundo nivel, siendo que el descenso se realizó por medio de un tobogán. – Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

\- En otra ocasión, mi compañera aquí está a minutos de querer quemarlo todo. – Señaló Haji a la Avenger la cual su paciencia se agotaba a cada momento.

\- Umu, muy bien, hay que seguir. – El grupo siguió con su camino. El segundo nivel tenía un aspecto un poco más cerrado, no había mucho espacio, aunque igual tampoco mucha deformación del camino, era bastante liso.

\- ¿Sabes? Fruncir el ceño no hará que salgamos rápido de aquí, cambia ese rostro por una sonrisa y todo irá bien. – Le comentó a Jalter, esta le vio expresando molestia, aunque después soltó un suspiro para calmarse.

\- … Necesito que me respondas algo. – Haji la vio, levantando la ceja. - … ¿Acaso disfrutas verme sufrir?

\- … ¿podrías formular mejor la pregunta? – Jalter apretó el puño, buscando aguantar las ganas de golpearlo.

\- A lo que me refiero… todo este asunto de traerme hasta aquí, molestarme, actuando como un santo y después rematarme sin piedad, claramente desde que llegamos aquí no has parado de molestarme, siento que tienes algo en mi contra aunque sea tu servant, necesito que me respondas con sinceridad.

\- … Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, tengo ese pequeño lado sádico dentro de mi recién descubierto cuando empecé a ser un master, no digo que sea un pequeño placer para mi molestar a mis servants, lo digo porque eres un blanco fácil.

\- ¿Blanco fácil? Maldito. – Ya estaba expulsando llamas cuando Haji le calmó.

\- Más que eso… es que justamente no he olvidado la declaración que te hice, te cambiaré, serás más abierta al resto y convivirás como parte de la familia, es parte de mi táctica y sí que ha funcionado, ya casi te tengo domada.

\- ¿Domarme? Estás muy lejos de conseguirlo, créelo. – Puso una sonrisa segura. – Solo porque seas una molestia, no quiere decir que me estés controlando, a la mas mínima oportunidad tomaré mi venganza contra ti y ese resto de idiotas y no habrá nada que puedas hacer.

\- Si claro, venganza y todo, bla, bla bla. – Le restó importancia, molestando a la Avenger. – Mira que rápido llegamos al descenso al tercer nivel, hablar contigo sí que me entretiene lo suficiente. – Jalter no dijo nada, se guardó su enojo para sí misma.

Finalmente llegaron al tercer, y ultimo, nivel y, en un desarrollo donde muy poco pasó, volvieron a encontrarse y estaban frente a la última sala.

\- Aquí está… el tesoro que esa diosa nos prometió, umu, ya pudo sentirlo. – Expresó Nero con emoción.

\- Por ahí debe estar la salida igual. – Comentó Mash. – Hay que entrar.

Empujaron la puerta para entrar a la sala. Esta era ya un poco más grande que otras, un altar se alzaba en medio y ahí había un cofre, no era necesario pensar mucho para saber lo que estaba dentro.

\- ¡El tesoro! – Nero fue la primera en ir donde estaba pero no pudo, justamente algo aterrizó muy cerca de donde estaba. Una figura gigante de piedra hacía de muro entre ellos y el tesoro.

\- Eso parece ser un golem, es peligroso. – Expresó Mash, ambos hermanos se vieron para saber lo que seguía a continuación.

\- ¡Acábenlo! – Expresaron los dos. Los servants fueron directamente a la pelea. Ushi atacaba las extremidades del golem con su katana sin mucho éxito, era bastante duro.

\- Parece que las armas no sirven mucho contra este monstruo. – Expresó la Rider.

\- Jeje, estúpidos, la fuerza es más que suficiente para terminar con una cosa como esta. – Comentó Jalter una sonrisa, dio un salto para atacar al golem, lanzando un puñetazo justo en el pecho del golem, en este se formó un pequeño cráter. - ¿ven? Eso sí funciona.

\- Entonces hay que aplicar fuerza. – Mash fue la siguiente en ir, utilizando su escudo y toda la fuerza que tiene, empezó a golpear en las extremidades del golem que buscaba defenderse con distintos golpes, Ushi y Nero hacían de distracciones con otros ataques respectivos de sus espadas y dejar que las otras dos hagan el trabajo.

Haji tampoco iba a quedarse atrás. Empezó a apoyar activando las skills "_Dragon Witch_" y "_Ephemeral dream_" con tal de impulsar la fuerza de Jalter y los demás servants, de ese modo ya los golpes eran mucho más duros y precisos, el golem estaba empezando a ceder.

\- ¡Ya estamos por acabarlo! – Anunció Mash, Haji sonrió.

\- Entonces vamos a terminarlo ¡Retrocedan todos! Jalter, es tu turno.

\- Bien, esperaba poder expresar mi poder. – Sonrió la Avenger. Haji observó la barra de NP para activarla. La luz multicolor rodeó a la Avenger mientras sacaba su espada. – Llamas, es momento de quemarlo todo, ardan y acaben con mis enemigos… "¡**Le Grondement de la Haine**!"

Una gran corriente de llamas empezó a recorrer la sala justo hasta impactar al golem, mientras múltiples estacas se clavaban en este y era envuelto en llamas hasta que no quedó nada del golem, quedando hecho pedazos. La Avenger agitó la espada para disolver las llamas, teniendo una sonrisa en todo momento.

\- Pedazo de piedra inútil. – En ese momento sintió unas palmadas en la cabeza, era Haji, se alejó rápidamente. - ¡Eh, y eso por qué fue!

\- Por nada, solo te estaba felicitando por el trabajo bien hecho, fuiste grandiosa ahí. – Sonrió el pelinegro, Jalter tenía una expresión incrédula en su rostro, rápidamente dándose la vuelta.

\- No lo hice por ti, solamente quería descargar mi poder, solo eso. – Expresó sin dar la vuelta, Haji soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Ahora que la amenaza terminó, veamos el tesoro. – Nero ya estaba frente al cofre, empezó a abrirlo, el resto igual observó si realmente había algo, y entonces…

Nada, estaba vacío.

\- ¿Cómo? – Nero se veía estupefacta así como el resto, fue entonces que encontró un pedazo de papel adentro, lo tomó para leerlo.

"_Al que lea esto, felicidades, has encontrado el cofre del tesoro, quizás esperabas dinero o joyas pero hay algo más valioso que todo eso… haber estado en presencia de una gran y hermosa diosa como yo, no hay nada más valioso que eso, espero hayas disfrutado de la recompensa._

_Con cariño._

_Stheno_"

Todo se quedó en silencio, el aire de decepción era tan pesado que nadie se atrevía a decir nada, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo y peligros para nada, era un final totalmente anticlimático. En ese momento el silencio fue roto por una risa, Haji empezó a reir estruendosamente, ganándose la mirada rara del resto.

\- ¿Nii-san? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Parece que finalmente enloqueció. – Respondió Jalter, el pelinegro siguió riendo unos segundos más hasta calmarse.

\- Esa diosa… realmente nos la jugó… - Tomó un gran respiro. – Me agrada, supongo que al final caímos en sus redes, queramos o no.

\- … Mejor salgamos de aquí. – Comentó Mash, ya dirigiéndose a la salida de la cueva. Puede que la aventura dentro no haya satisfecho a todos y acabaran con una gran decepción, pero lograron aprender algo, no confiar meramente en una diosa, o al menos Nero lo aprendió a las malas.

* * *

**Stheno jugó bastante hasta el final con esto jaja, pues así acabamos este cap, lo planeé y salió al menos como tenía en mente, ya en el siguiente volvemos con todo lo demás qué saldrá de aquí, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	24. Asuntos de familia

El grupo logró encontrar la salida y regresar a la playa, claramente no tenían el mejor de los rostros después del engaño que sufrieron a manos de la diosa, solamente Haji no mantenía rencor puesto que reconoce la valía que tuvo Stheno para hacer la gran troll en ellos, después de todo, las mentes brillantes piensan igual.

\- Bienvenidos de regreso. – Les saludó la diosa con una sonrisa. - ¿Disfrutaron del tesoro?

\- Sí, claro. – Exclamó Jalter de forma sarcástica. - ¿Ya puedo quemarla?

\- Y yo que me permití la molestia de prepararles una pequeña aventura. – La sonrisa de la Assassin se borró por unos segundos. – No me gusta que la gente sea malagradecida con mis regalos.

\- Yo admito que fue un buen truco. – Comentó Haji. – No me molestaría que te vuelvas mi servant, siento que podríamos llevarnos bien.

\- Aprecio el cariño, igualmente sentí una conexión especial entre ambos, puede que funcione después de todo. – sonrió traviesamente la diosa. – Por cierto, la preparación de las trampas se las pueden agradecer a mis dos compañeras de aquí.

Dos nuevas figuras aparecieron, una de ellas ya la conocían, tratándose de Elizabeth, la otra fue totalmente nueva. Una chica de cabello castaño claro, llevando un traje de maid, orejas de zorro y cola, además de esos guantes que asemejan a patas de un felino.

\- ¡Wuahaha! Veo que el trabajo fue todo un éxito. – Exclamó la chica maid. – Misión completada Stheno-sama.

\- Eso mismo digo, no hace mal jugar de vez en cuando. – Comentó Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

\- Senpais. – Mash se dirigió a ambos. - ¿Qué hace Elizabeth aquí? Se supone que ella debe estar en el campamento con los demás.

\- No te preocupes Mash-chan, no es nuestra Liz-chan, lo sé porque no siento la conexión con ella.

\- Seguro fue invocada aquí, ya sabemos cómo funciona el trono de héroes, puede sacar copias al parecer.

\- Esperemos que no siga sucediendo, tener a dos Elizabeths es algo… - Mash se quedó callada, ambos hermanos sabían que pronto les esperarían como tres o cuatro versiones más pero no quisieran arruinar la sorpresa.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme querida? – Se dirigió Elizabeth a Mash. – Te ves rara hablando contigo misma.

\- ¿Rara? Senpais~ - La shielder saltó a los brazos de Rika al sentirse insultada, la pelinaranja empezó a acariciar su cabello.

\- Ya todo está bien Mash-chan, no eres rara.

\- Lamento lo que pueda ser una confusión, cuando llegué a esta tierra, me traje a estas dos conmigo, no me gusta estar sola. – Respondió Stheno señalando a las dos servants. – Tener algo de compañía, por más rara que sea, no hace mal a nadie.

\- Supongo que eso explica algunas cosas. – Comentó Roman en ese instante.

\- Supongo que no hará mal la presentación de la otra. – Señaló la diosa a la maid, esta se encontraba riendo sola.

\- ¿Estará bien de la cabeza? – Preguntó Jalter, claramente molesta por su estruendosa voz.

\- Lo lamento, tiendo a reirme demasiado. – ya se calmó. – Me llamo Tamamo Cat, soy de una de los nueve Tamamos que existen.

\- Mucho gusto. – Respondió Haji.

\- Igualmente, ahora ¿tienen zanahorias? Tengo hambre y puedo comunicarme en lenguaje gatuno, no mencionen perruno aunque igual puedo, soy un gato, no un zorro y definitivamente no a esa loca de la cual provengo originalmente, no la soporto… ¡Wuahaha!

\- Se ve que es… especial. – No sabía cómo reaccionar Rika.

\- Cuesta un poco al inicio para comunicarse, pero una vez lo dominas no pasa nada. – Expresó la diosa, viendo como Nero y Cat hablaban entre ellas, o más bien la emperatriz intentaba descubrir sus patrones de comunicación. – Si no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, ya estoy dispuesta a realizar el contrato para volverme su servant.

\- ¡Yo igual quiero! – Expresó Cat levantando la mano. – Ya fui invocada aquí, no quiero regresar al trono y ver a la molesta Tamamo original, por favor, que alguien adopte a este lindo gatito.

\- Muy bien, yo lo haré. – Expresó Rika, ganándose un abrazo de la Berserker. – ¡Ya basta, me estás aplastando!

\- Supongo que fue por nada el viaje entonces. – Comentó Roman soltando un suspiro, aunque él no sufrió lo que el resto. – Sería bueno que regresen a Roma… claro, sino antes porque hay un servant cerca.

\- ¿Eh? – Claramente con el grupo de servants reunidos ahí, le tomó diez segundos de procesamiento para darse cuenta que dijo una estupidez.

\- Lo lamento, me refiero a que un servant enemigo se está acercando.

\- ¡NEEEROOOO! – Ese grito ya decía quien estaba cerca. Calígula apareció en la costa de la playa a grandes pasos. – Mi querida Nero… ya estoy aquí, deseo tenerte en brazos, abrazarte y jamás soltarte… lo necesito.

\- Rayos, realmente habla como todo un viejo pervertido. – Expresó Rika.

\- Tío, sé que no eres él, se encuentra muerto, eso solo significa que debo derrotarte, no volveré a dudar. – Nero se puso en posición, Calígula fue rápidamente para pelear contra ella.

\- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese sujeto? Atacando de repente. – Expresó Elizabeth con molestia. – No es algo que pueda permitir que suceda. – Y entonces igualmente fue a pelear.

\- Nii-san ¿hacemos que todos lo ataquen? Es un Berserker al final.

\- Pensaba en ello, pero igual contando del agotamiento mental que deben de tener después de salir de la cueva, por ahora dejemos que descansen un poco. – Respondió Haji, Rika asintió.

\- ¡Se ve divertido, déjenme unirme también! – Y Tamamo Cat entró a la batalla, Stheno se quedó atrás para observar todo.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, puede ser una cabeza hueca pero tiene fuerza. – Expresó la diosa.

Calígula golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a su sobrina la cual se estaba defendiendo con su espada, eso fue hasta que Cat saltó lanzando un golpe de sus garras, el Berserker lo esquivó a duras penas mientras que Cat aterrizó de cuatro patas luego de dar una vuelta.

\- ¿Me ayudarás? – Preguntó Nero, la Berserker asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Yo igual quiero jugar, y lo hago bastante bien. – Con esa afirmación, la emperatriz asintió.

Calígula rugió por la intromisión y regresó al ataque. Cat no quería quedarse fuera cuando igual contraatacó en ese momento, haciendo que ambos puños de los berserkers choquen con fuerza, creando una onda expansiva que los alejó a ambos. Cat dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire antes de aterrizar mientras empezaba a reír.

\- ¡Que divertido, me gusta este juego!

\- Esto no es un juego. – Comentó Elizabeth posicionándose a su lado. – Tenemos que acabar con ese viejo pervertido antes de que las cosas se pongan más serias.

\- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo… ash, no seas aguafiestas. – Soltó un bufido la Berserker.

\- A diferencia tuya, a mí sí me preocupa la duración de la batalla, y esa emperatriz es importante para esta tierra, debe salir viva.

Elizabeth se acercó a Calígula para empezar con su ataque, lanzando estocadas a distintos puntos del cuerpo del Berserker, a pesar de ello, su dureza era bastante que solo le bastaba con protegerse usando sus brazos, cosa que impacientaba a la lancer.

\- Maldición, por qué rayos los berserkers tendrán ese tipo de resistencia. – Se quejaba sin darse cuenta que Calígula dirigió un puño directo hacia su rostro, siendo mandada a volar.

\- ¡Jajajaja, has perdido! – Se burlaba Cat observando el infortunio de Elizabeth. – Ahora es mi turno.

Saltó con una patada voladora al más puro estilo de los Kamen Riders con dirección hacia el enemigo, Calígula lo vio venir y detuvo el ataque con un solo brazo, sacando un quejido por parte de Cat, pero no iba a detenerse ahí, aprovechó para contorsionarse un poco y, con sus manos en el suelo, aprovechó para librarse y girar con una patada giratoria al rostro de Calígula, esta ocasión no pudo detener el ataque, recibiendo el golpe de lleno en su rostro.

Nero aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó dispuesta a empalar su espada justo en el pecho de Calígula, el Berserker reaccionó antes y dio la vuelta para esquivar el arma, seguido de un golpe reverso con su puño que impactó justo en la nuca de Nero, la emperatriz impactó el suelo con fuerza mientras sangre salía de su boca.

\- ¡Oye, está mal lastimar personas vivas! – Elizabeth regresó al ataque clavando su lanza frente a él para alejarlo, ayudando a Nero a levantarse en el proceso. - ¿Estás bien? No muchas personas vivas resisten un golpe de un Berserker.

\- Estoy… bien… - Apenas y pudo levantarse, tosiendo algo de sangre. – No importa la clase de monstruo que él sea, sigue siendo mi tío y debo acabar con él.

\- Tampoco te fuerces demasiado, no eres un servant como nosotros, estás bastante limitada en comparación a él.

\- Eso no importa, Roma es mi tierra, debo protegerla sin importar lo que venga al frente. – Pudo erguirse totalmente. – Es mi deber pelear por Roma y para Roma, así que no puedo permitirme caer aquí.

\- Supongo que lo entiendo… - La lancer soltó un suspiro. – Tan testaruda como la recuerdo, pero bueno… no es tiempo de recordar el pasado. – Vieron como Cat seguía entretenida con él, la chica zorro lanzaba golpes y patadas de forma caótica mientras Calígula se defendía de cada ataque con su fortaleza.

\- ¡Wahahaha! No puedes seguir defendiéndote por siempre, ataca. – Cat realizó una patada giratoria reversa para alejar al Berserker, en ese momento se acercaron Nero y Elizabeth. - ¿Ya terminaron de descansar? El juego puede acabarse pronto.

\- Eso es lo que haremos. – Elizabeth fue la primera en atacar con una estocada frontal, Calígula la esquivó, Cat aprovechó para colarse a su costado con un golpe a las costillas del Berserker, resintiendo el dolor, quiso patear a la chica zorro pero Elizabeth seguía distrayéndole lo suficiente para no encargarse de ella. Debido a ambas servants, Calígula ya no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su atención y empezaba a ceder a los ataques de lancer, contando ahora con varios cortes en sus piernas y brazos mientras que Cat no cesaba con sus golpes y patadas a distintos puntos del torso y espalda del Berserker, el agotamiento era algo que estaba empezando a notarse en su rostro.

\- No… voy… a caer… ¡Aquí! ¡**Flucticulus Diana**!

Todo se volvió oscuro, de repente en el cielo surgió lo que parecía ser una luna que brillaba con todas sus fuerzas, fue entonces que ambas servants se quedaron paralizadas, cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Que rayos! Mis fuerzas… están desvaneciendo. – Se quejaba Elizabeth buscando levantarse.

\- No… puede ser… tengo sueño… - Cat igualmente tenía el mismo estado con su rostro frente al suelo.

Ambas servants estaban totalmente caídas, no podían volver a levantarse, Calígula aprovechó para patearlas a ambas en el suelo, siendo mandadas a volar lejos. Ahora solo quedaba Nero que se apoyaba de su espada.

\- Nero… mi querida Nero… ahora nada se pondrá entre nosotros…

\- Eso esperaba… acabaré contigo ahora. – Apuntó su espada al Berserker, empezando a correr para atacarlo. Calígula soltó un rugido mientras estaban a solo centímetros de chocar.

El sonido de metal se hizo presente. Nero quedó asombrada cuando presenció la llegada inesperada de Mash, bloqueando el puñetazo del Berserker.

\- Ya estoy lista, servant shielder presentándose para la batalla. – Expresó la pelimorada con una sonrisa segura.

\- ¡Llegó el momento de que caigas! – Jalter dirigió sus llamas hacia Calígula que tuvo que saltar para esquivarlas, sin darse cuenta que Ushi estaba a sus espaldas lista para atacar, un corte horizontal pasó justo por centímetros de su cabello, el Berserker logró esquivarlo por poco solo para que más llamas estén a sus pies, cortesía de la Avenger.

\- … Aprecio la ayuda. – Sonrió Nero, siendo ayudada por Mash. – Esta batalla ya duró demasiado, es hora de terminar.

Haji y Rika habían activado las skills de Jalter y Ushi de antemano para darles mayor fuerza, de ese modo, y con el pasar del tiempo, Calígula cedía ante los ataques, defendiéndose cada vez menos con tal de agotarlo.

\- ¡No nos dejen atrás! – Elizabeth y Tamamo Cat pudieron librarse de los efectos del NP y regresar a la batalla. Ahora contra todos esos servants, Calígula tenía menos oportunidades de ganar y resultaba más herido.

\- … Nero… mi querida Nero… - Con su cuerpo lleno de cortes y heridas, Calígula apenas y podía mantenerse de pie. La emperatriz se acercó a él, quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros, teniendo una mirada de tristeza.

\- Tío… no sé cuál fue la razón por la que acabaste así… si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, no me hubiera negado a recibirte con los brazos abiertos… es hora de despedirnos.

La espada atravesó totalmente el cuerpo del Berserker, desde el abdomen hasta la espalda, Calígula se quedó totalmente calmado en ese momento mientras expulsaba sangre de su boca. Una vez la retiró, el Berserker cayó al suelo, ya fue totalmente vencido por el hecho de que estaba brillando, se encontraba a momentos de desaparecer.

\- No quieres alejarte de ella ¿cierto? – Rika estaba frente al cuerpo derribado. – Irte así como si nada es algo triste… si lo deseas, puedes tener otra oportunidad en un futuro no muy lejano.

\- Nero… mi querida Nero… quiero verla… lo deseo…

\- Que así sea. – Apuntó su celular al Berserker y entonces el rayo lo cubrió, limpiando las impurezas y desapareciendo con una sonrisa, logró capturarlo con éxito.

\- Hemos derrotado a la amenaza, esto es una gran victoria para Roma. – Proclamó Nero, ya recuperada después de todo. – Todo salió bien al final gracias a mí.

\- Debo admitir que fue una pelea entretenida. – Comentó Stheno al acercarse. – Lo que podía esperar de un héroe…. O supongo que uno, lo que sea. Como motivo de su victoria, les daré una verdadera recompensa, la ubicación de la capital del Imperio Romano Unido.

\- ¡Eso sí que es una recompensa! – Expresó Roman con asombro, la diosa soltó una pequeña risa. – Valió la pena entrar a la cueva ¿no lo creen? – Nadie respondió nada, claramente ese no era el motivo real. – Lo entiendo.

\- Muy bien, ya le transmití el paradero a su emperador, por lo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. – Expresó Stheno, ya volteando a ver a Haji. – Si no es molestia, me gustaría ya forma el contrato, deseo ver a mi linda hermana menor.

\- ¡Igual yo! Fue muy divertido mientras duró. – Se acercó Tamamo Cat a Rika. Ambos hermanos se vieron antes de lanzar los rayos hacia ambas chicas, de un momento para otro desaparecieron.

\- Supongo que no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí… regresaré al trono entonces, fue un gusto conocerles. – Elizabeth se despidió antes de desaparecer con los brillos.

\- Se ha terminado ¿no? – Preguntó Rika, Haji asintió.

\- Finalmente podremos regresar, admito que estoy agotado.

\- No se preocupen, es hora de partir, manejaré el barco de nuevo. – Proclamó Nero cuando de repente la sujetaron.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – Exclamaron todos los restantes al unísono.

\- Esto… Nero ¿podrían permitir que Ushi-san maneje el barco en esta ocasión? Ella dijo que quiere probarlo ¿cierto? – Codeó disimuladamente a la Rider.

\- ¡E-Es verdad! No quisiera perder la oportunidad una gran embarcación como esta, si no es mucha molestia. – Tuvieron que sonreír para ver si cae, se lo pensó por un rato.

\- … No hay problema, incluso yo quisiera descansar un poco. – Los suspiros de alivio no se hicieron esperar, ambos hermanos levantaron el pulgar en señal de victoria. - ¡Regresemos a Roma!

* * *

Bajando de la embarcación y con un viaje mucho mejor que el de ida, ya empezaron a ir de regreso a la ciudad para descansar un poco, aunque tuvieran que caminar para volver, un pequeño precio a pagar para obtener el merecido descanso.

\- Senpais ¿no se encuentran cansados? – Preguntó Mash a ambos, los dos negaron con la cabeza.

\- Podemos resistir un poco más, gracias por la preocupación. – Sonrió Haji.

\- Solo me preocupo por su salud, no me gustaría que sufran insolación o deshidratación.

\- Realmente lo apreciamos Mash-chan, gracias por todo. – Abrazó a la shielder. – No somos tan débiles como piensas… quizás Nii-san lo sea pero estaremos bien.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza. – Comentó el pelinegro con rostro inexpresivo. – Aunque estaría bien si pudiéramos apurarnos, ya me imagino a Kiyohime sufriendo síndrome de abstinencia por no encontrarme cerca.

\- Lamento que no podamos ir más rápido. – Respondió Nero a su lado. – Si tuviera carrozas sería fácil, quizás la próxima vez.

\- No será muy necesario, pero gracias por la preocupación mi gran emperador.

\- No hay de qué, umu. – Sonrió Nero complacida.

\- ¡Enemigos al frente! – Anunció un soldado, llamando prácticamente su atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Mash, fue justo que vieron soldados que estaban yendo directamente hacia ellos. – Masters, es el momento de pelear.

\- Es verdad, Jalter. – La Avenger asintió contra su gusto pero igualmente con ganas de luchar. Ushiwakamaru ya estaba en camino para pelear, cortando con su katana a varios soldados que andaban de paso, igualmente los pocos soldados de Nero empezaron la batalla mientras se adelantaban.

\- No sé, pero estos soldados parecen más fuertes ¿no creen? – Preguntó Rika luego de derribar a uno con una patada.

\- Puedo afirmarlo, se sienten anormales. – Respondió Mash alejando a uno con su escudo. – Casi como si fueran servants, o más bien parte de algo, quizás un Noble Phantasm.

\- ¿Sería bien afirmar algo así?

\- Es que lo son. – Justamente apareció el comandante enemigo. Un hombre justamente de gran musculatura, llevando un casco encima con su lanza. – Servant Lancer, Leónidas, estoy aquí para detenerlos.

\- Esto pinta mal. – Comentó Roman. – Son muchos soldados y un servant contra ustedes, no puede que resistan.

\- Por eso es que planifiqué algo en camino a tierra firme. – Sonrió Haji por lo suave. - ¿Qué tan lejos están Jalter?

\- No tanto, si no me equivoco… ya están aquí.

\- ¡Maaaaaaasteeeeeeeeer! – Justamente del cielo cayeron figuras, ahí frente a Haji aterrizó Kiyohime, siendo su primera acción el abrazar al pelinegro. - ¡Lo extrañé demasiado, no sabe cuánto sufrí por estar alejado de usted!

\- ¡Carajo, lo primero que hace es abrazar a su master, esa psicópata! – Comentó Elizabeth aterrizando igual desde el cielo. – Pero ya no tienen nada que temer, estoy aquí.

\- Ya entiendo Nii-san… buen modo de pensar ahí. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, igualmente Martha y Salter habían aterrizado del wyvern que la Avenger invocó. – Ahora las cargas están parejas.

\- Unos cuantos más no harán diferencia, me aseguraré de acabar con todos. – Afirmó Leónidas, ambos hermanos se vieron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- Que así sea entonces.

\- Tu lo pediste Leónidas… servants.

\- ¡Ataquen!

* * *

**Ya acabó la parte de la isla y así Stheno y Tamamo Cat se unieron como servants aunque están en Chaldea para descanso, ya el próximo cap seguiremos la historia y aparecerán nuevos servants mientras nos vamos acercando al final, ya tengo planeado hacer las peleas un poco más larga con los siguientes servants, espero que ahí puedan disfrutarlo, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	25. Camino a la batalla

La pelea contra Leónidas no duró demasiado, a pesar de que él invocaba guerrero tras guerrero, todo debido a su NP, la superioridad numérica de servants lo llevó a su derrota y acabó siendo capturado por Haji. Una vez terminó la batalla hicieron su regreso a Roma, con una gran multitud festejando como se estaba haciendo algo similar debido a la victoria y finalmente volviendo al palacio.

\- Nii-san ¿no estás incomodo de esa forma? Digo… - Rika se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que Kiyohime se mantuvo sujetada del brazo del pelinegro en todo momento, sin ninguna intención de soltarlo.

\- No puedo culparla, pasó horas sin que yo estuviera presente, seguro sufrió en todo ese tiempo.

\- Ya la aceptaste al parecer, aunque sea una Berserker y su locura es la que hace que actúe así. – Respondió Mash, la peliverde soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Hay una clara diferencia Mash… esto que siento no es locura ni tampoco estoy siendo totalmente controlada, es verdadero amor lo que abunda en mi corazón, master es un hombre paciente que aceptó todo de mi persona, yo solo estoy regresando su afecto de la forma que mejor conozco.

\- Bueno, mientras nii-san no tenga quejas sobre ello, soy feliz porque finalmente tengas una novia.

\- Y decías que jamás iba a tener una. – Puso una sonrisa burlona el pelinegro, Rika hizo un pequeño puchero.

\- Muy bien, admito que me equivoqué.

\- Pasando a otro asunto. – Volteó a ver a Nero. – Ya no debería haber percances, hemos acabado con una buena parte de las fuerzas del enemigo y sus generales, solo nos queda ir directo hacia su capital y terminarlos.

\- Umu, eso es verdad, gracias a la información que nos proporcionó aquella diosa, es cuestión de tiempo para que podamos dar el golpe final y acabar todo esto, realmente les agradezco toda la ayuda y confianza que me han proporcionado a lo largo de este tiempo, la victoria está muy cerca.

\- No es nada, es nuestro trabajo después de todo. – Respondió Roman escondiendo su vergüenza.

\- Nosotros somos quienes han hecho todo el trabajo doctor. – Respondió Haji de forma inexpresiva.

\- No hay nada de malo en querer acreditarme algo, el apoyo tras bambalinas igual es importante.

\- El día que hagas algo verdaderamente importante y de ayuda, aceptaré esas palabras. – Roman se mostró deprimido tras la pantalla en ese momento. Un soldado llegó de repente con noticias para Nero.

\- Emperador, la fuerza especial expedicionaria han sido vistos regresando.

\- ¿En serio? Esas son buenas noticias.

\- Exacto, y ambos generales siguen vivos, aunque están siendo atacados por soldados del Imperio Romano Unido.

\- Entendido, hay que ayudarlos, espero contar con su ayuda igualmente. – Se dirigió a ambos hermanos.

\- Es lo que hay que hacer. – Asintió Rika. – Mash, debemos ir.

\- Si master.

\- Supongo que en esta ocasión irás conmigo. – Se dirigió a Kiyohime la cual asintió. – Quizás alguien más sea de utilidad.

\- Dame la llamo. – Respondió Rika, al cabo de unos minutos apareció Salter la cual se apuró a ir.

\- Aquí respondiendo al llamado ¿vamos a comer?

\- No, ayudaremos a un grupo que está bajo ataque, debemos prepararnos.

\- Entendido, esperaba más el almuerzo pero algo de calentamiento antes de comer no hace mal.

\- Umu, vamos entonces, nos necesitan ahora. – Sin perder mucho tiempo, salieron con apuro para alcanzar al grupo y auxiliarlos lo más pronto posible.

* * *

El campo de batalla muestra una clara desventaja entre dos grupos. Uno grande rodeando al pequeño que hace todo lo posible por defenderse de aquel ataque imprevisto en su regreso a la capital romana. En el centro podían encontrarse dos figuras que destacaban por el resto; la primera siendo una mujer de cabellos negros, facciones asiáticas y envuelto en unos ropajes blancos mientras sostenía cuchillos en su mano, el otro era una figura bastante grande cubierta de una armadura de toques blancos y azules, sumando una larga melena anaranjada, el gigante hacía mayor esfuerzo por conseguir el retroceso del enemigo.

\- No podremos seguir así por mucho tiempo, y prefiero no perder demasiados soldados. – Su compañero a un lado soltó un rugido. – Entiendo que es mejor atacar, pero no es un riesgo que podamos tomar, ya el resto del escuadrón está agotado por el viaje.

El gigante dio el paso al frente para atacar y abrir un camino, la mujer soltó un suspiro, al menos esperando que les dé una oportunidad para ir. En ese momento escucharon pasos a la lejanía, otro grupo estaba yendo directamente a ayudarlos, una sonrisa se cruzó en su rostro.

\- Justo a tiempo, si que tardaron su tiempo. – El recién llegado grupo de soldados empezó a combatir contra el enemigo, igual pudo notar otras presencias que reconoció como servants, en ella a una chica dragón que saltó expulsando fuego y otra que blandía su espada y lanzaba miasma negro a los soldados. Entonces una chica con escudo y otros dos se acercaron a ella. – Buen momento para llegar, necesitábamos el apoyo.

\- No es nada. – Respondió Rika. – Eres una de los generales que Nero nombró ¿no?

\- Así es, luego podremos platicar, ahora no tenemos tiempo que debemos combatir.

\- Entendido. – Respondió Haji. – Mash, ve igualmente al ataque, estaremos bien por aquí.

\- Entendido masters, tengan cuidado. – Y así Mash fue al ataque, Haji y Rika igual se prepararon para hacer su parte.

Rika activó primeramente la skill "_Charisma_" para proporcionar mayor fuerza de ataque a los servants aliados y acabar más rápido con los soldados. En ese momento Haji se acercó a Kiyohime la cual había terminado de carbonizar a unos cinco enemigos.

\- ¿Está listo master~? – Expresó la Berserker de forma coqueta, Haji asintió.

\- Déjame decirte que agradezco las pequeñas clases de naginata que me diste el día después de haber ido a mi escuela, me han sido útiles. – Al escuchar eso, la peliverde se sonrojó.

\- No fue nada master, cumpliré cualquier orden suya que quiera, no importa si es algo pervertido. – Soltó un guiño, el pelinegro suspiró profundamente.

\- Este no es el momento para decir esas cosas… pero lo aprecio. – Kiyohime le pasó una naginata que invocó, siendo uno de sus Noble Phantasms existentes. – Hora de probar que el estudio ayuda en el campo de batalla.

Cerró los ojos, busco concentrarse y reunir el prana existente en su cuerpo, observaba las líneas recorrer su cuerpo y el mana fluyendo para expulsarlo de la forma que desea. Tortuosas practicar junto con Medea y Emiya para perfeccionar el uso de su magia latente, acabando en ocasiones bastante agotado y con apenas poca afinidad mágica que recién empezó a descubrir, solo le tomó formular unas solas palabras para liberar lo que le tomó en esos días de aprendizaje y estudio.

\- … Trace… on…

Pudo sentir el mana fluyendo a través del arma proporcionada por Kiyohime con tal de fortalecerla un poco más. Puede que apenas y haya aprendido la magia de reforzamiento propia de Shirou, tampoco es algo que pueda permitirse saber más, ya usar Gandr le tomó su tiempo, así que aspirar a usar proyección como el Archer sería mucho pedir.

\- Se ve tan varonil con esa arma~ - Expresó Kiyohime de forma amorosa, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Es momento de ponerlo a prueba, vamos. – La Berserker asintió. Los dos fueron directamente a la batalla, Kiyohime invocaba bolas de fuego frente a ella y disparaba una por una hacia donde apuntaba con su abanico, calcinando a cuanto enemigo tuviera en frente. Haji no dudó en atacar con los costados del arma, recordando las técnicas que la Berserker le enseñó y los movimientos fluidos como si de una ola se tratara, no debía aplicar fuerza constante y asegurarse de causar daño, el arte de usar una naginata iba más en movimientos vistosos, como si de un baile se tratara, simplemente poniendo la mente en blanco y dejar que el movimiento oscilante del arma te conduzca hacia donde quieras, gracias a ello lograba conseguir los golpes que buscaba, más a larga distancia que lo mantenían a salvo.

\- Ya sabía que master tenía el don para la batalla, no deja de sorprenderme cada vez más.

\- Y esto no ha terminado. – Aprovechó para activar la skill "_stalking_", bajando la defensa de algunos soldados al frente y rematar con golpes a los costados mientras giraba sobre su propio eje. – Nos queda muy poco Kiyo, no bajemos el ritmo.

\- ¡Si master!

Rika terminó de golpear a un soldado mientras que Salter mandó a volar unos diez con una onda expansiva, en ese momento habían terminado con los soldados en esa parte mientras que la Assassin se acercó.

\- Han sido un gran apoyo, realmente les agradezco.

\- No fue nada, es nuestro deber después de todo. – Sonrió la pelinaranja.

\- Ahí igual terminaron. – Observó como Kiyohime y Haji lograron derrotar a los últimos soldados de su sector. – Menos mal se evitaron casualidades.

\- Buen trabajo Senpais. – Se acercó Mash al igual que Haji y la Berserker. – Logramos completar el rescate a tiempo.

\- Nero sí que tiene buenos aliados, como Boudica debe seguir en Gaul. Me llamo Jing Ke, clase Assassin.

\- Un placer conocerla. – Se presentó Roman. – Aunque una asesina que mató emperadores, es algo raro.

\- Esto… - No sabía que decir ella, algo que una pequeña explicación pudo remediar. – Ya entiendo, supongo que es la mejor opción posible para tener aliados.

\- Realmente… por cierto ¿no optarías por ser un servant nuestro después? – Preguntó Rika, la Assassin apreció la oferta.

\- Me encantaría, a decir verdad tengo esta voz en lo profundo de mi mente que me obliga a atacar todo, no puedo librarme de ella y es molesta.

\- Puedo remediar eso. – Sonrió Rika mientras apuntó su celular a la Assassin y el rayo la cubrió, desapareciendo al instante para luego hacer aparecer. – Listo.

\- Gracias, me siento mejor y en forma ahora que tengo soporte de mana de ustedes, seguro un gusto trabajar contigo master. – Sonrió Jing Ke, la pelinaranja devolvió la sonrisa. – Ahora solo falta Lu Bu, pero parece que se emocionó demasiado y se fue a pelear.

\- Por ahora debemos esperar a Nero y el resto del ejército para empezar el ataque, ya teniendo la localización exacta del escondite enemigo. – Respondió Haji. – Luego podremos prepararnos para otros asuntos.

\- Nii-san, como dejamos a Boudica y Spartacus en Gaul, quizás llamándolos con un sello de comando vengan rápido ¿lo hacemos?

\- Es lo mejor, por el poder del sello de comando, Boudica, ven hacia aquí. – Una parte del sello desapareció, en ese momento una luz surgió formando una figura, la Rider pelirroja apareció ante él en ese instante. – Bienvenida Boudica.

\- Un gusto verle de nuevo master, no esperaba que gastara un sello en mí. – Anunció mientras vio que Rika hizo lo mismo, apareciendo Spartacus. – Pudimos haber llegado en cuestión de tiempo ya que hacíamos nuestro camino de regreso a la capital.

\- Queremos agilizar las cosas, ya se viene el ataque definitivo y no podemos perder tiempo, seguro Nero lo prefiere de esa forma. – Se hundió de hombros el pelinegro, Boudica soltó un suspiro.

\- Conociéndola, seguro tiene eso en mente, no le gusta perder una oportunidad grande… - En ese momento sus ojos azules se posaron sobre Mash. – Mash, un gusto verte otra vez. – Fue sobre ella para abrazarla, sorprendiendo a la shielder.

\- ¡B-Boudica!

\- Te extrañé mucho en el poco tiempo que estuvimos separas, tu querida hermana no podía vivir sin lo suave que eres.

\- Muy bien, lo entiendo, ahora podrías soltarme. – Buscaba librarse de su agarre mientras que Haji escondió una sonrisa. En poco tiempo llegó Nero con su ejército al igual que el resto de servants, se veía alegre por cómo se ha llevado el desarrollo de las cosas.

\- Umu, adoro esta vista, todos los hombres están listos para ir directo hacia la batalla final, luchando por una gran causa como es el defender nuestro amado imperio, no podría pedir nada mejor.

\- Cuando usted ordene, nos pondremos en marcha, mi emperador. – Se agachó Haji.

\- Entendido socio ¡Todas las tropas, en marcha! – Anunció fuerte y galantemente Nero y con un rugido, empezaron a marchar directo hacia el objetivo que tenían en mente, la capital del imperio romano unido.

* * *

Durante el camino, Lu Bu regresó al grupo después de haber librado una batalla con otros soldados enemigos, a pesar de ser un Berserker, se mostró bastante calmado y eso facilitó el hecho de que pudieran purificarlo, igual porque Jing Ke intervino en el método para calmarlo. El Berserker se volvió servant de Haji y retomaron su marcha hacia su destino final para librar la última gran batalla.

\- Mash-chan ¿Qué haces? – Se acercó Rika a la shielder, esta llevaba escribiendo algo.

\- No es nada, solamente escribía un diario de viaje acerca de todo lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento.

\- Eso fue algo que le pedí. – Anunció Roman. – No haría nada mal en llevar un registro de sus actividades hasta el momento y almacenarlas, quizás darlas a conocer.

\- No buscas hacer dinero con esto imprimiéndolo como un libro ¿cierto? – Enarcó una ceja la pelinaranja.

\- Para nada, es mero material de investigación. – Se excusó el doctor, Rika soltó un suspiro. – En vez de eso, quisiera preguntarte algo. – La pelinaranja enarcó una ceja al ver lo serio que se puso. – No es nada complicado, es solo que, al final de todo esto, no es como si la situación de Chaldea pudiera revertirse de repente, hemos sufrido grandes bajas y somos las únicas personas en el mundo, claro que intentan conseguir dinero de otras formas es válido ¿no?

\- Si lo piensas así, puede que sea un motivo razonable, pero igual deben tener en cuenta la situación mía y de nii-san, como llegamos de otro mundo y nos esforzamos por el suyo, puede parecer altruista lo que hacemos, pero es más iniciativa propia sin segundos motivos.

\- Es verdad… lamento haber dicho eso. – Se disculpó el doctor.

\- Supongo que no importará que siga escribiendo el diario. – Sonrió Mash. – Da Vinci podría interesarse en él, se lo daré luego.

\- ¿Escribiste algo bueno sobre mí? – Se acercó Rika a un lado, poniéndose sobre su espalda, casi que la shielder pierde el equilibrio.

\- Espera senpai, si te tiras así, yo…

\- ¿Hay algún problema? No creo que haya nada de malo en que seamos muy cercanas, me encanta tener demasiada confianza con la gente que quiero.

\- Eso lo sé, pero yo… - No podía explicarse bien, se sentía muy avergonzada de tener su rostro cerca.

\- ¿No te gusta que esté cerca? – Le miró con preocupación, Mash quedó totalmente embelesada con su cara para luego agitarse.

\- ¡Para nada, disfruto mucho de su presencia, en serio! – Exclamó, ya entonces Rika volvió a sonreír.

\- No es necesario que te emociones, solo jugaba contigo. – La shielder solamente se quedó con una cara de incredulidad que nadie podía quitársela, ya entonces se molestó.

\- Eso no fue gracioso senpai, casi hace que me ponga triste.

\- Lo lamento. – Sacó la lengua, ya así Mash se adelantó, Rika se quedó mirando al suelo. – Yo igual me hubiera puesto triste si fuera lo contrario…

Fou solo pudo mirar a Rika y soltar un pequeño chillido encima de su cabeza, aterrizando en los brazos de ella, la pelinaranja sonrió mientras lo acariciaba lentamente.

\- ¡Hay enemigos adelante! – Anunció Boudica, justamente se podían ver soldados en su camino, ya se estaban preparando para atacar cuando Haji llegó con una idea.

\- Espere un momento mi emperador. – Se acercó el pelinegro a Nero, esta le vio con curiosidad.

\- ¿Sucede algo socio?

\- ¿Podría dejar que me encargue de esto? Sería mejor que los soldados guarden energía para otra batalla que realmente requiera de su fuerza, estos soldados de frente no son demasiados como para que se moleste por ello.

\- … No estoy muy segura, no soy de los que retroceden ante el enemigo.

\- Le prometo que no quedará decepcionada con el plan que tengo en mente. – Sonrió el pelinegro, Nero se lo pensó por unos segundos.

\- Muy bien, espero que tengas algo grande para conseguir la victoria.

\- Lo tengo en mente… Jalter, Kiyo, las necesito aquí. – Llamó a ambas servants las cuales se acercaron.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó la Avenger cruzada de brazos.

\- Con tu poder actual ¿Cuántos wyverns puedes invocar? – Al escuchar esa pregunta, la francesa soltó un bufido.

\- Depende de con cuanto mana me estén alimentando. En Francia, como el santo grial me proporcionaba el mana, podía invocar un gran ejército sin problemas, actualmente y con lo que esa cosa en Chaldea me da, apenas y puedo sacar unos veinte si no quiero quedarme sin energía mágica.

\- Es más que suficiente, perfecto para el plan que estoy formulando.

\- ¿Tiene algo en mente para acabar con esos soldados? – Preguntó Kiyohime, Haji asintió bastante confiado.

\- Nos acercamos a una batalla importante y no podemos dejar que el ejército de Nero agote sus energías antes de llegar a nuestro destino; nos encargaremos de estos pocos soldados con lo mejor que tenemos ahora mismo: Potencia de fuego.

\- … Creo entender lo que tiene en mente, y me encanta. – Sonrió la Avenger de forma maléfica. – Para eso necesita a mis wyverns ¿no?

\- Justamente esperaba que llegaras con sugerencia, esto es lo que haremos…

El grupo de soldados enemigos estaba en camino, preguntándose porque el ejército romano se detuvo de repente a medio camino.

\- No se mueven, esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad para acabarlos ¡Ataquen!

Soltaron un rugido mientras corrieron con todo para llevar a cabo su ataque, al menos esa fue su intención cuando ocurrió algo. Un gran muro de fuego azul se alzó frente a ellos, causando que retrocedan debido a lo peligroso que era.

\- ¡Atrás, retrocedan! – Los soldados intentaron alejarse del fuego, unos no tuvieron la suerte al verse atrapados justamente por las llamas, ya que intentaban ir hacia atrás, vieron como el fuego se extendía rápidamente a su alrededor, atrapándolos en un círculo del cual no tenían forma de escapar.

\- ¡Nos tienen encerrados! – Y no terminó ahí. Vieron criaturas voladoras encima de ellos que volaban en el círculo, totalmente ignorantes de lo que eran o iba a ocurrir. - ¡No teman, esto no debe ser nada, solo debemos…!

Uno de los Wyverns aterrizó justo en el suelo y de un solo mordisco, arrancó la cabeza del soldado que intentaba calmar al resto de las tropas, observando su cuerpo sin cabeza como cayó al suelo, nadie de ellos sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo sucedido, era tan surreal que debía ser un sueño, al menos varios de ellos deseaban que fuera así, pero la realidad era otra…

Gritos de terror, bestias voladoras aterrizando de vez en cuando dentro del círculo, masacrando a los pobres soldados enemigos atrapados como ratas dentro de esa jaula, mientras eran brutalmente asesinados sin ningún modo de escape o defensa para ellos, una escena que no ocasionada más que sangre, horror y un paisaje totalmente mórbido para quien lo presenciara.

\- ¡Eso es mis pequeñas, disfruten y acaben con todos! – Jalter observaba con alegría su obra como se llevaba a cabo mientras reía maquiavélicamente, Kiyohime mantuvo el muro de fuego azul en todo momento para evitar que escapen hasta que todo terminara, Haji supervisaba su plan desde una distancia segura.

\- Nii-san… si ellos no fueran soldados enemigos, realmente me daría miedo por haber orquestado un genocidio. – Respondió Rika inexpresivamente a su lado.

\- Tengo que jugar todas mis cartas, por más malvado que se vea, quizás y también estoy empezando a ser influenciado.

\- Por su bien, espero que no. – Respondió Boudica a su lado. – No me gustaría tener a un master con pensamientos malévolos, no lo aceptaría.

\- Solo dije una posibilidad, al fin y al cabo esto tiene motivos beneficiosos, tampoco es como si lo mío fuera tan atroz como lo que Nero ha hecho en otras ocasiones.

\- ¡No me metas en el mismo saco socio! – Expresó la emperatriz atrás de ella. - ¡Yo jamás haría algo tan ruin! – Boudica quería responder en contra de ese comentario, pero se lo mantuvo para sí misma.

\- Lo menos que podemos hacer por esas pobres almas es orar para que encuentren el descanso en el cielo. – Martha se arrodilló para rezar por los muertos, al menos Haji pensó que eso aliviaría un poco su conciencia y la acompañó, aunque no esté arraigado al cristianismo.

Una vez terminó y todos los soldados terminaron muertos, pudieron continuar con el camino, claro que los ataques no cesaban y cada vez llegaban más enemigos que complicaban el avance hacia el escondite enemigo.

\- ¿No hay servants cerca? – Preguntó Jing Ke, Mash intentó buscar sin éxito alguno.

\- Más allá de los que tenemos, no he detectado ninguno cerca.

\- Lo mismo por mi parte. – Informó Roman. – No hay ninguna posibilidad de que un servant enemigo ande cerca.

\- Quizás lo encontremos más adelante. – Pensó Rika. – Tampoco podemos bajar la guardia, puede suceder algo en cualquier momento.

Esos miedos se hicieron realidad al escuchar un fuerte rugido que estremeció a todos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Nero.

\- Una especie de rugido, proviene de algo humano según mis lecturas. – Informó Roman, Mash agudizó su mirada.

\- ¿Puede ser otro general?

\- Ese parece ser el caso, no podemos perder el paso, si nos ataca y más con un ejército, estaremos en mala posición. – Pensó la pelinaranja. – Mash-chan, tenemos que adelantarnos para que el ejército no pierda muchos hombres con este servant.

\- Entendido, como puede ser un Berserker, esto se ve mal.

\- Es cierto, Liz-chan, Ushi-san, también deben ir con nosotras. – Ambas servants afirmaron vía telepatía en su cabeza. – Ya están listas, hay que ir.

\- ¡Claro master! – Las dos se apresuraron para llevar a cabo el combate, esperando que puedan resolverlo antes de que el asunto pase a mayores.

* * *

En otro lado, en un campamento enemigo se visionaban dos figuras. La primera era joven, de cabello rojizo y levando armadura, un rostro bastante jovial y sonriente, el otro era un hombre trajeado, de largo cabello negro y fumando un cigarro.

\- Un servant fue invocado en batalla al parecer. – Informó el hombre trajeado.

\- Eso pude darme cuenta, ese mago de la corte hace lo que le plazca ¿no?

\- Es cierto… - Soltó una bocanada de humo. – Con haber ideado estrategias para alterarlos no fue suficiente.

\- No se preocupe Lord. – Expresó el joven a su lado. – Si es Nero Claudius de quien hablamos, eso no será suficiente para detenerla, llegará hasta nosotros.

\- Es cierto… supongo que solo podemos continuar aquí esperando hasta que llegue el momento.

\- Así es… y más por quién es ese servant… Darius III, un viejo conocido contra el cual peleé en varias batallas. Si puede conseguirnos tiempo, habrá cumplido su cometido.

\- Esperemos que sea así… este tipo de batallas pueden causar ansiedad.

Para alguien como él, estar al frente no es necesariamente una preferencia. Zhuge Liang, más específicamente Lord El-Melloi II, Waver Velvet estaba esperando a ver el siguiente movimiento del enemigo.

* * *

**Ya deben saber lo cerca que estamos del final de esta singularidad, si veo que me ha llevado más tiempo que la primera y es que si es un poco más larga, pues más batallas esperan en el siguiente cap, nos vemos. Saludos.**


	26. El rescate de la reina

Rika, Mash, Elizabeth y Ushiwakamaru hicieron su camino hacia la señal de donde provenía el nuevo enemigo, según Mash y el doctor, no había duda alguna de que era un nuevo servant y sus sospechas se confirmaron una vez pudieron observarlo. Piel completamente negra, solamente sobresalía las líneas blancas que cruzaban su cuerpo y aquellos ojos blancos sin pupila, libres de todo raciocinio, solo podía escucharse su rugido en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Tenga mucho cuidado! Ofrece señales de Berserker y es bastante peligroso atacar sin pensar.

\- Genial, últimamente hay algo con los berserkers aquí ¿no lo creen? – Preguntó Elizabeth de forma irónica.

\- No es momento de hablar, hay que enfrentarlo. – La Rider ya se había puesto en posición así como Mash. Rika comenzó con la activación de distintas skills con tal de aumentar la fuerza; activando primero la skill de defensa de Mash, la primera y segunda skill de Elizabeth, "_Charisma_" de Ushi para finalizar. De forma inmediata fueron al ataque al Berserker.

\- ¡ISSSKAAAANDAAAAR! – Soltó un gran rugido mientras agitaba las hachas que portaba en ambas manos, la lancer hizo esfuerzo por esquivar tales ataques que creaban cráteres en el suelo.

\- ¡Cuidado grandulón! No podré encantar a las masas con mi canto si me vuelven una tortilla. – El Berserker no hizo caso y continuó su ataque descontrolado, Ushi llegó en ese momento con un ataque lateral de su katana, de cierta forma Darius pudo saber del ataque y lo bloqueó, elevando a la chica al aire con su propia fuerza. La siguiente con el ataque fue Mash, saltando con su escudo, buscó dar un golpe lateral a la zona del cuello, nuevamente se cubrió del ataque y ahora ambos chocaban, formando chispas que salpicaban alrededor.

\- No solo es fuerte, también tiene agilidad y reflejos… - Rika veía mala la situación en ese momento con el Berserker, ser grande y ágil debería ser un delito. - ¿Alguna puede usar su NP?

\- ¡Si me dan tiempo! – Anunció Ushi, tenía que apostar por ella en ese momento.

\- Excelente, Mash-chan, Liz-chan, sigan entreteniéndolo hasta que Ushi-san se encuentre lista.

\- ¡Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo! – Expresó la lancer mientras continuaba evitando los ataques de Darius, Mash llegó a proporcionarle apoyo con la defensa. – Justo a tiempo Mash.

\- Solo resistamos un poco más, Master también estará con ello. – Tenía razón. Si quería agilizar más las cosas solo tenía una opción para conseguirlo.

\- Por el poder del sello de comando, Rider, usa tu Noble Phantasm. – Una marca del sello desapareció y en ese momento la Rider se vio envuelta en el brillo multicolor.

\- ¡Ya voy! – Anunció, en ese momento las otras dos se alejaron, empezando a dar los saltos en los botes manifestados. - ¡**Dan no Ura, Hassou Tobi**!

El corte veloz cruzó a la mitad a Darius que no lo vio venir, se quedó inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos antes de que una fina ola de sangre salía propulsada de su abdomen, cayendo al suelo de forma pesada.

\- Bien hecho Ushi-san. – Rika no resistió acariciar el cabello de la Rider la cual sintió vergüenza.

\- ¡Nosotras igual colaboramos cerdita, merecemos aprecio! – Gritó Elizabeth algo celosa, Rika soltó una pequeña risa.

\- igual lo hicieron excelente, con esto la derrota del enemigo está asegurada, lo que sigue… - Dirigió su vista hacia Darius que estaba en el suelo. – Hagamos esto rápido, es un Berserker y no podrá responder claramente, pero seguro que piensa lo mismo, bienvenido al equipo.

Disparó el rayo, lo purificó y desapareció, Darius ya era ahora su servant. Una vez terminó todo el problema podía tener un alivio, eso fue hasta que un soldado apareció informando acerca de un ataque en la retaguardia y como ambos, Spartacus y Lu Bu se perdieron en busca de pelea, más la sorpresiva noticia de que Boudica fue capturada, no queda de más ir a ver la situación.

\- Nii-san ¿Qué hacías en ese momento que Boudica acabó en manos enemigas?

\- No puedes culparme, el enemigo atacó a grandes rasgos y estuve ocupado batallando por mi cuenta, no puedes culparme por una situación así.

\- Así es, yo estaba con él, puedo asegurar que es cierto. – Respondió Kiyohime para defender al pelinegro, Rika soltó un suspiro.

\- No hay problema. – Respondió Nero de forma franca. – Spartacus y Lu Bu estarán bien, son lo suficientemente fuertes como regresar, nuestra ocupación ahora sería rescatar a Boudica. Jing Ke ya tiene la localización del fuerte enemigo y rescatarla.

\- Es extraño… - Se puso a pensar Roman. – Un servant fue responsable de capturarla, sabiendo eso, no hay razón por la cual deba encerrarse en una fortaleza.

\- Puede que el servant sea demasiado listo y no busque una pelea a campo abierto, sino más bien resistir. – pensó Mash.

\- Si por algo nos separaron a Spartacus y Lu Bu es porque son la fuerza bruta del ejército. – Comentó Haji. – Claro que no cuentan con el hecho de que tenemos más servants, realizar el rescate sería lo más lógico.

\- Normalmente les diría que eso es una locura… pero estoy de acuerdo, no hay otra opción. – Asintió Roman, Haji y Rika sonrieron.

\- Y, después de todo, no podemos dejar abandonado a un miembro de nuestra familia. – Respondió la pelinaranja.

\- No hay problema alguno, vamos a conquistar esa fortaleza. – Ordenó Nero mientras los soldados rugían, ahora iban en camino a rescatar a uno de sus compañeros.

* * *

Durante el camino hacia esa fortaleza, Haji se mantuvo al lado de Nero, Kiyohime tampoco quería separarse de su lado pero le dijo si podía buscar agua para él, la dragona fervientemente aceptó la petición y se fue, quería hablar a solas con ella en ese momento.

\- Estás decidida a salvar a Boudica ¿no? – Preguntó para empezar, Nero le vio de reojo. – Solo lo digo porque lo comentaste como algo crítico, te viste un poco desesperada aunque mantuviste la calma.

\- … Supongo que no es algo que podría esconder de mi socio, sí que saber ver a través de mi fachada… siento que Boudica no me ha perdonado por lo que hice, debes saber mi historia con ella ¿cierto? – El pelinegro asintió. – Esos fueron tiempos en los que busqué expandir más el imperio, siempre fue todo en consideración de la grandeza del imperio… cuando la volví a ver, me sorprendió saber que está viva y todo, además de que no haya expresado ninguna intención de querer matarme y, en vez de ello, aceptar trabajar conmigo, sigo pensando que tiene resentimiento a mi persona, es por eso que quiero salvarla, si de esa forma podrá cambiar su opinión sobre mí.

\- Lo más seguro es que suceda. – Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Nero. – Ella ha sido una persona comprensiva de inicio a fin, no sé si realmente esconda sus sentimientos hacia ti o algo por el estilo, pero ella misma ha mostrado compromiso de trabajo y no ha hecho algún sabotaje o te ha dirigido malas palabras ¿la has visto hacer algo como eso? – Ella negó. – Ahí está la respuesta, seguro se alegrará que vayamos por ella.

\- … Umu, es verdad, soy un emperador muy amable incluso con mis antiguos enemigos, no podría ser mejor opción que esta. – Infló su pecho del orgullo. Haji pensó que lo tomó por el lado equivocado pero no diría nada, rescatar a su servant era más importante por el momento.

Finalmente hicieron su arribo a aquella fortaleza, como tal estaba bien organizada y soldados ya estaban esperando su arribo por lo que la pelea no tardó en desatarse. Haji acompañó a Nero junto a Martha y Mash para salvar a Boudica.

\- ¡Será mejor que regresen a mi general! – gritó ella aunque tampoco es que esperaba que respondieran al llamado.

\- Hacen mucho alboroto ¿no creen? – Se Presentaron dos nuevas figuras, Haji obviamente ya sabía quienes eran, el pelirrojo el cual era identificado como Alexander y el hombre adulto trajeado, Waver Velvet "Lord El-Melloi II" – Ella está a salvo, está dormida gracias a un hecho, por lo que podemos asegurar que no está en peligro.

\- Tampoco fue gran cosa, es un hechizo básico. – Explicó el caster mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo. – Simplemente pareció tener mucho sueño de tantas batallas.

\- ¡Será mejor que la dejen libre o atacaremos! Quienes se creen que son para aplicar una táctica cobarde. – Gritó Nero enojada.

\- Es de mala educación insultar a alguien a la cara, además de que no nos hemos presentado, veamos… - El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la barbilla. – Tengo varios nombres… muy bien, me presentaré, Soy Alexander III, clase Rider.

\- Lord El-Melloi II, por razones del destino, soy su estratega y tampoco es que sea un servant como tal, simplemente poseo el espíritu de uno, un pseudo-servant.

\- Eso es algo que no habíamos escuchado hasta el momento. – Exclamó Mash con algo de asombro, siendo ella Demi-servant, era una condición muy distinta.

\- Así que Lord El-Melloi II… - Haji soltó un bufido, el caster le miró fijamente.

\- ¿Me conoces? Tengo la sensación de que sí.

\- No soy exactamente un mago como tal, pero si conozco acerca de la torre del reloj y la escuela que has manejado, además de otros detalles… créeme, a Reines le gustaría saber esto. – Al escuchar su nombre, Waver perdió la calma por un segundo.

\- Sería mejor que no la metas a ella en este asunto, no sabe cómo fue que acabé aquí y estaría mejor que nunca se entere.

\- No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados, quien sabe. – El pelinegro simplemente desvió los ojos.

\- Eso es suficiente charla, seguro ella espera acabar con nosotros por ser los generales enemigos ¿no es así? – Preguntó Alexander, Nero les veía fijamente. – No se preocupen, no tenemos realmente intenciones de pelear, en cambio con los soldados es un asunto distinto, la realidad es que deseo hablar frente a frente.

\- ¿Hablar? – Eso confundió a Nero.

\- Me gustaría que me escucharas con algo, por lo menos si primero logras terminar con los soldados del imperio unido, no se detendrán hasta matarte. – Justamente ya se encontraban enemigos rodeándolos.

\- Momento de pelear, master. – Mash miró a Haji este asintió y las tres fueron a la batalla. En esta ocasión Haji quiso hacerse a un lado, poniéndose a un costado de ambos.

\- Por si acaso ¿no te ha rodeado un miasma oscuro? – preguntó el pelinegro a Waver, este negó.

\- Sentí como un estado algo extraño al momento de ser invocado aquí, tampoco fue demasiado complicado deshacerme de él, igualmente se lo quité a mi emperador aquí al lado, no nos beneficiaba en nada.

\- Es bueno saber eso… ahora, resultando que no tienes un master como tal ¿estarías bien si haces el contrato conmigo? Siento que un conocimiento como el de usted será útil para futuras batallas y apoyo en Chaldea.

\- Una proposición interesante… ahora mismo soy el estratega de él, no es que pueda cambiar de bando con facilidad, así que todo dependerá de lo que suceda una vez ellos dos tengan su charla, también me gustaría saber un poco más de esta Chaldea, puede que no mantenga ciertas memorias y sea información que otro yo conozca.

\- Serás bien informado cuando llegue el momento. – Afirmó Haji. Finalmente los soldados fueron eliminados, Nero y Alexander estaban frente a frente.

\- ¿Qué deseas hablar?

\- No es nada complicado, solo quiero que me digas una cosa… ¿Por qué peleas? Sería mucho más fácil si te rindes y cedes el terreno al Imperio Romano Unido. – Nero agudizó su mirada al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo jamás entregaría el imperio, soy Nero Claudius, quinto emperador del imperio romano, peleó por y para Roma, jamás me arrodillaré ante otros para dar lo que es mío.

\- ¡Excelente! Era lo que esperaba escuchar, así es como debe ser un emperador, muy bien Nero Claudius, has llamado mi atención, ahora vamos a arreglar esto de una vez para que entiendas que no todo puede conseguirse.

Alexander se puso en posición de pelea, Nero también y ambos fueron directamente a chocar espadas, Mash y Martha vieron a Haji.

\- Master, hay que apoyarla, esto solo puede arreglarse con una pelea. – Expresó la Rider, Haji asintió, antes volteó a ver a Waver.

\- Lo ayudarás ¿no?

\- A pesar de todo, sigo estando de su lado, no podría llamarme estratega si le abandonara.

\- Muy bien, entonces el enfrentamiento entre nosotros es un hecho. – El pelinegro se alejó para ir con sus servants. – Nero es quien está enfrentando directamente a Alexander, nuestro rol aquí será apoyarla y evitar que el caster ahí haga algo para beneficiar a su compañero, siendo más bloquear posibles ataques o distraerlo.

\- Entendido master, me encargaré de la defensa. – Expresó Mash de forma decidida.

\- Haremos lo posible por acabarlo. – Martha asintió, ya entonces miraron a ver al Lord.

\- Así que iré contra ustedes… muy bien, no es que sea mucho de batallas, pero no me dejan otra opción. – Waver manifestó un abanico en su mano y lo dirigió hacia ellos, en ese momento dos pilares de llamas se alzaron donde estaban paradas, ambas servants los esquivaron justo a tiempo. – Podríamos hacer esto rápidamente pero parece que son testarudos.

\- Solo imagina si llego a contarle a Gray sobre cómo estás del lado de los malos. – gritó Haji con una sonrisa burlona, causando que el Lord casi se cayera al suelo.

\- Sabes demasiado ¿no? – Se podía observar una vena en su frente. – Provocarme no lleva a nada bueno, te lo estoy advirtiendo.

\- Así es mejor ¿no? Es una batalla de servants, se supone que debe ser divertido.

\- Senpai… creo que no deberías seguir hablando. – Respondió Mas a su lado, Haji tenía otros planes.

\- Alcanzar un estado de pseudo-servant sin el consentimiento de la torre es algo grave ¿no? Las practicas a escondidas es algo que realmente podría afectar una reputación, ni que decir de tu hermana, tu discípula o todos los alumnos que tienes en tu escuela, si llegan a saber esto, conoces sus expresiones sería algo más valiosos que diez millones de yenes.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – Finalmente la bomba se detonó, Waver dejó ese semblante calmado y ahora le recordaba más al Waver de antaño. – No puedo permitir que involucres a mis conocidos en esto, ahora que has ido tan lejos, no podrás retroceder.

\- Lo que esperaba… llegó el momento Martha.

\- Entendido master. – La santa asintió. Se vio manifestar tableros detrás del caster con el cual empezó a disparar rayos, ella los esquivaba sin problemas mientras buscaba acercarse a él.

\- ¿Qué tiene en mente senpai? - Preguntó Mash, Haji se limitó a seguir observando al frente.

\- Un enemigo que pierde la calma es propenso a cometer errores, ya conocía algo sobre Lord El-Melloi y lo que era antes de todo esto, fácilmente es información que puede encontrarse en la biblioteca de Chaldea. – Ahora que Mash lo pensaba, era cierto. – Él ha resuelto varios casos relacionados a la magia y también fue un participante de la cuarta guerra del Santo Grial, supe que señalar los aspectos que más le importan es suficiente para poder sacarle de su zona, después de todo, por más que sea el Lord, sigue siendo un hombre que busca una meta y se ha esforzado por ello, tiene compañeros, gente que se preocupa por él y teme poder perder esa confianza que ha formado.

Martha siguió avanzando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, ciertamente Waver no pudo darse cuenta de que había caído en una trampa impuesta por Haji.

\- Maldición, como pude ser tan descuidado.

\- Tú te lo buscaste. – Martha saltó hacia atrás, preparando todo para lanzar su NP. - ¡Tarasque!

Un golpe a quemarropa no pudo haber sido peor para el caster que no encontró la forma de protegerse, la explosión le golpeó de lleno y voló unos cuantos metros antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

\- Rayos… no puedo creer que esto sucediera… - Haji se acercó a él. – Lo hiciste joven… causaste que alguien como yo pudiera descuidarse.

\- Es cuestión de táctica, en esta ocasión te superé por un poco. – El caster se limitó a sonreír a pesar del daño.

\- Menos mal estoy solo aquí… me daría vergüenza si Gray observara el patético estado en el que me encuentro… ya que acepto la derrota, con gusto colaboraré con ustedes…

\- Eso era lo que esperaba, Chaldea realmente amará tener a alguien de gran conocimiento como usted, así que espero aprender mucho de usted… sensei…

Waver solo se limitó a sonreír mientras Haji disparaba el rayo, en ese momento desapareció, logró ser capturado por Haji.

\- ¿Estará bien senpai? Es una buena adición, pero…

\- El doctor deberá reconocerlo, si trabajó ya bastante tiempo, entonces no habrá problemas y podrá ajustarse. – Haji miró a ver a todos lados, Alexander y Nero se alejaron. – Parece que los perdimos.

\- ¿Deberíamos ir tras ellos? – Preguntó Martha, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

\- Seguro Rika los verá y apoyará, por ahora tenemos una fortaleza la cual obtener ¿no?

\- ¡Si! – Asintieron ambas servants para seguir moviéndose dentro del campamento enemigo, faltaba más por ver y no podían perder el tiempo.

* * *

Antes de darse cuenta, Nero y Alexander estaban prologando su batalla hacia otro lugar del campo, chocando espadas, el pelirrojo aprovechó para saltar y dar una patada a Nero que recibió en el abdomen, alejándola de ahí.

\- ¿Qué sucede emperador? ¿Ya estás cansada? – Expresó él con una sonrisa segura, Nero se levantó, sujetando su estómago.

\- Esto no ha terminado, yo no estoy mal, soy un emperador digno.

\- Entonces ¡Respalda esas palabras! – saltó con la intención de atacar cuando alguien se metió. Salter estaba ahí deteniendo el ataque del Rider con Excalibur Morgan, momento después llegó Rika.

\- Nero-san ¿estás bien? – Ella asintió.

\- Es un oponente duro, agradezco la asistencia inmediata.

\- Les observamos no muy lejos, supe que tenía que venir a ayudar. – Expresó la pelinaranja ya observando a los otros dos que se alejaron mutuamente.

\- Oigan, esto es una pelea entre el emperador y yo, interferencias ajenas no son permitidas. – Comentó Alexander, Salter soltó un bufido.

\- Deberías saber que cualquier puede atacar en el momento menos esperado, si realmente has experimentado el campo de batalla. – La saber lo miró de forma altanera. – Futuro rey de los conquistadores, con gusto me veré honrada en darte una lección para ver si puedes seguir proclamando acerca del honor tal y como has hecho hasta ahora.

\- Ya entiendo… tengo la sensación de conocerte, no sé si es una corazonada del futuro pero de alguna forma habremos cruzado palabras en otro tiempo y circunstancias distintas, así que si deseas batallar conmigo, no retrocederé ante nada.

\- Tu lo pediste. – Salter comenzó el ataque. Rika activó las skills "_Charisma_" y "_Mana Burst_" para darle mayor fuerza a sus ataques, Alexander activó igualmente "_Charisma_" para andar igual. Las espadas chocaban con fuerza mientras se movían de un lado a otro, el pelirrojo no podía borrar aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Supongo que tu fuerza no son solo puras palabras, Rey de los caballeros.

\- A diferencia de mi versión buena… yo no hago las cosas realmente limpias. – Salter aprovechó para patear algo de tierra a los ojos de Alexander y cegarlo un poco, aprovechando la distracción golpeó el costado de sus costillas con la empuñadura de su espada, continuando pudo seguir con una ráfaga de miasma negra que dirigió hacia él, rasgando una buena parte de sus hombros con cortes.

\- Eso pude notarlo… pero tampoco es suficiente para que caiga aquí. – En ese momento hizo manifestar algo, un caballo en el que subió al instante. – Aquí está mi fiel compañero Bucephalus, vamos con todo.

El caballo empezó a cabalgar rápidamente mientras daba saltos, con cada pisada parecía temblar un poco el suelo debido a la fuerza, Salter tuvo que esquivar los distintos ataques para evitar daño.

\- No puedes bajar el ritmo, aún no estoy satisfecho. – Salter claramente ya se estaba empezando a impacientar, verlo moverse tan erráticamente no le daba posibilidad de un contraataque.

\- ¡Pues que sean dos! – Nero regresó a la batalla, saltando justo frente a Alexander para chocar espadas, eso causó que finalmente se detuviera. – Lamento la tardanza.

\- Estaba bien sola… pero no tengo otra opción. – Salter aprovechó el momento para apuñalar al costado del caballo el cual chilló del dolor antes de desaparecer.

\- Bucephalus… muy bien, si así lo quieren, terminemos con esto. – Ambas chicas fueron directo al ataque. Alexander lograba defenderse bastante bien de las dos, intercalando entre los dos ataques que iban directo hacia él, sea bloqueando con su espada o moviéndose para esquivar un ataque dirigido a su persona.

\- Debo acabar con esto de una vez… - Rika observó, Salter estaba lista para usar su NP, era el momento. - ¡Nero, será mejor que te alejes, Salter, es la hora!

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamó la saber negra, Nero estaba confundida, pero viendo el rostro de Rika, no tenía otra opción, fue en ese momento que el brillo rodeó a la Arturia, Alexander sabía lo que iba a venir.

\- Así que vas con todo, excelente, lánzalo de frente, no me moveré, en cambio atacaré de manera frontal.

\- Tu lo pediste… - El aura negra empezó a rodearla, su espada empezó a brillar. – Arrasalo todo… ¡**Excalibur Morgan**!

La torre negra se alzó, Alexander no se movió en ningún solo momento, solamente para ser engullido por la fuerza que le golpeó, una vez esta se dispersó, el Rider yacía en el suelo, herido y todo, escupiendo sangre pero con una sonrisa.

\- Eso fue… poderoso… - Nero se acercó a él. – Esto significa mi derrota… solo espero que puedas entender que no todo se consigue a la fuerza, llegará un momento en el que sufrirás y no podrás evitarlo.

Rika disparó su rayo y desapareciendo para capturarlo, Nero se quedó mirando al suelo.

\- No estoy mal… lo sé… - Cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de mirar al frente. - ¡Los generales enemigos han sido derrotados, es nuestra victoria! – Los soldados rugieron fuertemente. Con eso ya más enemigos cayeron, finalmente iba a suceder el último asalto, a ver lo que les espera.

* * *

**La recta final de la singularidad ya está aquí, se viene lo más grande y otras batallas que haré, así que ya saben que esperar, al menos para la siguiente tengo algo preparado, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	27. Pelea con el ancestro

Una vez logró vencerse a los generales enemigos, el rescate de Boudica fue un éxito, Haji pudo acercarse junto a Nero donde ella estaba, recostada sobre una cama en la cual la mantuvieron con un hechizo, al menos la desaparición de Waver logró disiparlo y volver a la normalidad.

\- Lo siento master, parece que me descuidé un poco. – Sonrió para no preocuparlos tanto. – Debí haber afectado los planes en cierto modo.

\- Para nada, si uno de mis generales es capturado, yo cruzaré mar y tierra para rescatarlo. – Declaró la rubia. – Además… me iba a sentir mal si algo te sucedía…

Aquello último lo murmuró por lo cual Boudica no escuchó pero sí pudo sonreír.

\- Seguimos en medio de una batalla, no podemos perder el tiempo.

\- Umu, las tropas ya atacarán directamente a la ciudad, vamos. – Sin decir más, se apresuraron para regresar. Ahí ya estaban Rika y Mash esperándolos para el siguiente movimiento.

. Veo que lograron rescatar a Boudica. – Sonrió la pelinaranja. – Podemos regresar al ataque inicial.

\- Así se observa, Nero ya está poniendo en posición las tropas. – Anunció Mash. – A pesar de todo, sigue manteniendo la calma para comandar.

\- Es lo que podría esperarse de un emperador. – Haji se encogió de hombros. – Ya debería ser hora ¿no?

\- Así es. – Justamente en ese momento Mash sintió una señal, la cual advirtió a ambos hermanos.

\- Se acerca un servant. – Justamente lo que esperaban. Una figura alta, prominente de ropajes exóticos, piel morena se hacía notar ahí.

\- Lo que esperaba, ciertamente Roma no podía estar más unida bajo un solo nombre. Nero observó a aquel servant, este sonrió suavemente. – Mis hijos han peleado bien, pero deberán estar seguros si realmente desean pelear contra Roma misma, lo que yo significo.

\- Nero, seguro tienes idea de quien es ¿no? – Preguntó Haji, esta asintió sin salir de su asombro.

\- Dudé por un momento pero ahora estoy segura, él es Roma misma, el pasado, presente y futuro, el fundador original, Rómulo.

\- Emperador Nero Claudius, he escuchado de ti, has sabido llevar bien a Roma, ahora que estamos frente a frente, deberás estar dispuesta a luchar, si realmente estás preparada para pelear contra lo que Roma significa ¡Tropas, es el momento de acabar con esto!

Un gran rugido se alzó por parte de los enemigos los cuales empezaron a llegar por distintos pelotones para atacarlos.

\- Tsk, unas simples palabras bastaron para ponerlos tan animados. – Jalter se mostraba molesta.

\- Tampoco te quejes, eras igual cuando intentaste destruir Francia. – Le replicó Elizabeth, la santa la ignoró.

Lo bueno de todo es que Lu Bu y Spartacus hicieron su regreso para pelear, a ello se sumaron el resto de servants y soldados para disminuir los números enemigos y terminar de una vez.

\- La moral de los soldados enemigos aumentó bastante. – Anunció Jing Ke al observarlos. – Realmente ese fundador les ha dado un impulso grande con sus palabras.

\- No es algo de lo que podamos culparlos, tienen un gran general de su lado. – Boudica se encogió de hombros. – Nero igualmente ha estado con todo para alentar a las tropas, aunque se ve un poco afectada.

\- Pelear contra el fundador de tu imperio no es sencillo. – Comentó Haji. – Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, los soldados están yendo con todo y no es momento de bajar la guardia.

\- Es cierto master. – Sonrió la Rider. – Nero ahora mismo podrá estar afectada por el asunto, pero debemos seguir, debo admitir que me sentiría igual si fuera traicionada por los dioses celtas.

\- Ciertamente, Rómulo es un hijo bendecido por Marte, por lo que su divinidad es bastante alta. – Empezó a explicar Roman. – Ella debió tenerle gran estima por crear el imperio, pelear contra él como un enemigo no es sencillo.

\- Charlar y todo está bien, pero tenemos enemigos que pelear ¿no? – Haji enarcó una ceja, Mash asintió.

\- Es cierto, hay que empezar el ataque.

\- Muy bien, Boudica, ve a apoyar a Nero por si tiene problemas. – La pelirroja asintió.

\- Entendido master ¿estará bien por su cuenta?

\- Tengo a Mash a mi lado y seguro Kiyohime vendrá a mi ayuda en cualquier momento, se pone celosa si me ve con otras mujeres. – La Rider no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

\- ¿Acaso me tiene en la mira? Debe saber que estoy casada y tengo hijas, o más bien tuve.

\- Si mantienes un buen humor, entonces no habrá problemas, nos vemos. – Boudica asintió antes de irse, ya quedando solo él y Mash. – Muy bien, vamos con todo.

\- Entendido master.

Por el otro lado, Rika se encontraba junto a Elizabeth la cual había acabado con unos cuatro soldados.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando esto? – Preguntó la pelinaranja.

\- Por quien me estás tomando ¿Carmilla? No soy tan sádica para disfrutar matar.

\- Solo fue un comentario, igual lo digo porque estás sonriendo ahora.

\- Tsk, dejo salir lo peor de mí cuando peleo, eso no es de idols.

\- ¡Abajo la opresión! – Justamente Spartacus pasó en ese momento para barrer el suelo con unos diez que salieron volando. - ¡Bien master! Siga acabando con los opresores.

\- Estamos en eso grandulón. – Levantó el pulgar. – No queda mucho para acabar con el mayor opresor que se encuentra justo en ese palacio. – Al escuchar eso, el Berserker dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bien, ya pronto los gigantes caerán y seremos libres. – Rika asintió mientras dejaba que siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

\- ¿Ya sabes comunicarte con berserkers? – Enarcó una ceja la lancer.

\- Es sencillo entenderlo, tampoco hay que atarse demasiado al sentido común.

\- Tampoco estoy para cuestionar tus gustos cerdita, si decides juntarte con los berserkers, te apoyaré.

\- Como que escuché cierta ironía en eso. – Respondió Rika de forma inexpresiva. – No hay más que perder, debemos continuar.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo vas Nero? – Haji llegó con ella, luego de haber enfrentado varios soldados, las dudas en su mente necesitaban ser despejadas. – Puede ser duro pero hay que aceptar que ahora es un enemigo.

\- Eso lo sé socio… sigo algo asombrada por el hecho de tener que luchar contra el fundador de Roma, incluso que sea solamente un enemigo pone en duda si realmente estoy calificada para hacer esto… si puede ser posible que logre derrotarlo.

\- Eso es algo que puedes hacer. – Afirmó el pelinegro. – Tienes la fuerza y carisma para conseguirlo, el pasado es pasado, hay que ver hacia el futuro de nuestra gran nación que nos espera de ahora en adelante ¿Qué no lo afirmé? Roma sigue vigente hasta nuestra época y debes construir un futuro así.

\- … Tienes razón, sé que puedo hacerlo, umu, lo haré, por nuestra gran nación. – Y de esa forma Nero pudo recuperarse, llegaron Mash y Rika en ese momento.

\- ¿Ya animaste a Nero? – Preguntó la pelinaranja, Haji levantó su pulgar. – Puede que digas puras tonterías y mentiras pero es lo que más necesita ahora.

\- Umu, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Jing Ke y es que puede adentrarnos dentro del palacio, ya para acabar con el santo progenitor. – Anunció Nero, los tres asintieron. – Espero que puedan acompañarme, como mis grandes generales.

\- Aprecio mucho la oferta, gran emperador Nero. – Haji hizo una reverencia. – Igual deberemos llevar algunos de nuestros servants, creo que iré con Jalter, Boudica y Kiyohime.

\- Entonces, ya que Jing Ke irá, entonces igual llevaré a Salter y Ushi-san.

\- Ok, preparémonos para ir pronto. – Anunció la rubia. No tardó mucho en llamar a los involucrados y encontrar a Jing Ke en una parte del palacio, ya estaban totalmente listos para entrar.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? – Preguntó Nero con algo de duda, la Assassin asintió.

\- Ya había trazado caminos con anterioridad de este palacio, no hay forma de que pueda perderme.

\- Ojalá todo esto termine… ya se ha vuelto absurdo. – Comentó Jalter de forma aburrida.

\- Seguro se viene lo divertido, solo tienes que esperar. – Le respondió Haji, justamente apareció Roman para informar algo.

\- Detecto señales justo adelante, no parecen ser servants sino monstruos de algún tipo creados por el grial.

\- Ahí tienes. – Sonrió el pelinegro, la Avenger solo soltó un bufido.

\- ¿Pueden encargarse rápidamente de esos monstruos? Estamos ya muy cerca como para distraernos con asuntos menores. – preguntó Rika.

\- No hay problema master, acabaré con cualquier obstáculo que haya enfrente. – Aseguro Ushi y así el resto de servants que fueron tras aquellas criaturas sin ningún problema y tampoco duró demasiado la pelea, al final solo quedó lo que eran restos y pedazos ensangrentados. – Listo master.

\- Eso fue rápido. – Expresó la pelinaranja. - ¿No es genial nii-san? Tener tantos servants para acabar rápido.

\- Es lo mejor… ahora nos espera la prueba mayor.

\- Es cierto. – Asintió Mash. – Quien sea que esté al otro lado de esa puerta, quizás sea quien estamos buscando.

No tardaron mucho en abrir el portón principal y adentrarse en aquella sala que les esperaba el enemigo final.

\- ¡Mi adorado niño, finalmente estás aquí! – Como era de esperarse, Romulo se encontraba ahí.

\- ¡Santo progenitor! – Nero dio un paso al frente. – Yo, el quinto emperador del imperio romano, Nero Claudius, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a ti con mi espada, para demostrar que soy digna de poder cuidar de Roma.

\- Muy bien. – Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro en ese momento. – Acepto tu desafío, demuéstrame que amas a Roma tanto como yo y derrótame con lo mejor que tienes.

\- ¡Entendido! – Sin más que decir, ambas dieron saltos para empezar su enfrentamiento. Mash miró a ambos hermanos.

\- Masters, deberíamos ayudarla. – Los dos pensaron en que hacer, esa era la batalla de Nero e intervenir de alguna forma.

\- Nii-san, tu igual tienes palabra en esto, sabemos muy bien que es un servant.

\- Es cierto, esta pelea es muy importante para Nero, meternos entre ambos podría verse como un insulto, aunque quizás él termine aceptando tales términos. – Los dos seguían pensando en que hacer, obviamente una persona estaba impaciente con todo ello.

\- ¡Por favor! No hay nada de malo en pelear contra él, es un enemigo, hay que matarlo. – Empezó a quejarse Jalter al ver su indecisión.

\- Eso, mi querida Jalter, se llama honor, algo de lo que tu careces, no queremos manchar el honor de ambos con una jugada sucia. – La Avenger soltó un gruñido mientras Kiyohime intentó aguantar la risa.

\- Una lucha es una lucha, y si acabamos rápido mejor. – Terminó por soltar ella, ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos.

\- Una razón válida. – Expresaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces masters, sus órdenes. – Expresó Mash.

\- … ¡Ataquen! – Y con esa orden, todos fueron a la batalla.

\- ¡Vamos mi querida niña, demuestra que puedes sostener Roma! – Rómulo le estaba causando problemas a Nero. – Si eso es todo, no tienes verdadero poder y amor por Roma.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Mash que llegó de repente para golpearlo lateralmente, siendo mandado a volar.

\- Servant shielder, lista para pelear. – El lancer no tardó en recuperarse de tal golpe.

\- ¡Muy bien, si todos desean ir contra mí, con gusto les complaceré el deseo!

\- ¡Hablas demasiado! – Jalter extendió sus llamas con dirección a Rómulo, este se encargó de saltar para esquivarlas, solo para presenciar a Boudica que estaba encima de él encima de su carruaje.

\- No podrás manejar a tantos servants atacándote al mismo tiempo. – Expresó mientras le golpeó con un corte lateral de su espada, logró protegerse con su lanza mientras era impulsado al suelo, Ushi se apresuró para saltar y golpearlo con una patada en su costado izquierdo. Buscando recuperarse en el aire, ahora Kiyohime llegó para enviar unas bolas de fuego hacia él, hacía girar su lanza como escudo más a sus espaldas estaba nuevamente Nero la cual atacó con una estocada, Rómulo se precipitó de manera pesada en el suelo.

\- No importa si me atacan al mismo tiempo… yo los venceré a todos.

\- ¡Ja! Inténtalo si puedes. – Jalter puso una sonrisa segura. - ¿Servant con alto poder de divinidad? No has conseguido nada contra nosotras.

\- Bien… si eso es lo que desean… sacaré mi poder máximo. – Empezó a brillar en ese momento, había activado su skill "_Imperial privilege_" para tener un impulso extra, ahora si estaba yendo en serio. - ¡Roma soy yo y yo soy Roma, este poder es para proteger lo que yo tanto amo! – Se preparó, su lanza apuntando al suelo, iba a hacer lo que ambos hermanos creían. - ¡**Magna Voluisse Magnum**!

Varias copas de árboles empezaron a surgir de repente, era peligroso que fueran golpeadas por ellas, rápidamente ambos empezaron a actuar, activando la skill de defensa de Mash, más no era suficiente, tenía que surgir más defensa.

\- ¡Mash-chan!

\- ¡Boudica! – Exclamaron ambos, los servants llamados asintieron, era momento de activar los NPs.

\- ¡**Lord Chaldeas**!

\- ¡**Chariot of Boudica**!

Esperaban que eso lograra fortalecer la defensa de todos sus servants mientras el ataque continuaba.

\- ¡Resistan lo más que puedan!

\- ¡Eso hacemos! – A pesar de la defensa, tenían que seguir esquivando, Ushi saltaba con tal de esquivar todo, Kiyohime intentaba quemar los troncos para no recibir daño, la sala estaba fuera de control.

\- ¡Ese es mi poder, el poder de Roma! – Empezó a reír Rómulo, estaba tan distraído que no pudo darse cuenta de algo.

\- ¡Detrás de ti, imbécil! – Jalter estaba justo ahí, de alguna forma logró escabullirse del ataque, lista para perforar con su estandarte al lancer, este tuvo que abandonar su postura para defenderse, mientras hacía que llamas surgieran a su alrededor. – Detesto tener que hacer de carnada… ¡Ahora!

Nero saltó por detrás de ella, mientras estaba ocupada con la Avenger, aprovechó con tal de lanzar un corte vertical que dio de lleno justo en el hombro del lancer, aquel golpe fue lo suficiente fuerte para despejar el NP, gracias a ello pudo seguirse, siendo ahora Kiyohime quien llegó con una patada, sin dejar que toque el suelo, Boudica apareció y embistió a Rómulo con su carruaje, Mash continuó con un golpe y Ushi con un corte, al final empezó a recibir más daño que lo estaba debilitando.

\- ¡Acabemos esto! – Nero saltó, ya viendo que no tenía oportunidad, decidió acabar con una estocada, su espada atravesó totalmente el cuerpo de Rómulo desde el abdomen, girando y entonces sacándola por encima del hombro afectado, la sangre salió a chorros mientras cayó al suelo. – Lo hice… lo he derrotado…

\- Bien hecho mi niña… realmente amas a Roma… tanto para derrotarme…

\- Santo progenitor… - Rika se acercó en ese momento.

\- Es demasiado bueno que te vayas ahora, así que vamos con una nueva oportunidad. – Apuntó, disparó y lo purificó, desapareciendo para ser capturado.

\- Se terminó… hemos derrotado al fundador… el Imperio Romano Unido ha caído…

\- Eso es genial ¿no lo creen Senpais? – Exclamó Mash ya sonriendo, ambos asintieron.

\- Aunque falta algo más, no es que haya terminado todo. – Comentó Haji.

\- Ese mago de la corte que hablaban, no apareció. – Respondió Roman apareciendo.

\- Bueno mago de otro mundo, no es que lo hayamos visto por aquí. – Expresó Nero mirando para todas partes.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no pueda estar en algún sitio, podría aparecer. – Expresó Jing Ke, y justamente fue así. Lograron ver una figura salir, aquel traje verde y sombrero de copa, fácilmente lo reconocieron.

\- ¡Profesor Lev! – La primera en expresarse fue Mash, este no abandonó su sonrisa.

\- Debo decir que hicieron un buen trabajo, Mash… realmente te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos, y además han obtenido más servants, seguro los últimos masters de la humanidad se han esforzado hasta el final.

\- ¿Es el mago de la corte? Y el cáliz que lleva en su mano es… - Preguntó Nero, Roman asintió teniendo un rostro serio.

\- El Santo Grial… veo que el no haber apoyado a su emperador no es extraño para usted profesor Lev, traicionando como si no importara nada.

\- Claro que eso tuvo importancia para mí, tenía planes de que usen el grial para causar terror y discordia en este sitio, pero terminaron por derrotar a todos y cada uno de los servants que invoqué, solo les gusta darme más trabajo ¿no? – Su mirada se posó sobre ambos hermanos. – Y ustedes, que derrotaran a unos servants no quiere decir que todo esto terminó, sigo estando en posesión del grial y esto no se termina hasta que yo lo diga.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? – Haji se cruzó de brazos. – El exceso de confianza es peligroso, no importa que tengas bastante fuerza, tengo un claro ejemplo a mi lado. – Señaló a Jalter, la cual soltó insultos en francés, Lev empezó a reír.

\- Serán estúpidos, no es que tenga excesiva confianza que pueda perder, ustedes perderán aquí, y ya verán la razón de ello.

Un brillo empezó a rodear a Lev, el grial terminó por incrustarse dentro de su cuerpo, fue ahí que todo su aspecto cambió. Ahora era una criatura gigante, como un pilar, lleno de ojos rojos, una piel negra y tentáculos a los costados, algo que dejó con asombro a todos.

\- ¡Que rayos es esa cosa! – Expresó Roman al observarlo.

\- ¡Que feo, ciertamente horrible! – Exclamó Kiyohime.

\- ¡Jaja, puede que sea feo, pero servirá para acabar con ustedes! – Su voz sonaba bastante grave.

\- Su energía mágica es bastante grande, ni siquiera parece de un servant, sino que es un monstruo… un verdadero demonio.

\- Déjenme presentarme adecuadamente… soy Lev Lainur… el dios demonio Flauros, uno de los setenta y dos que existen, Dios Demonio Flauros… ahora, presenciarán lo que es el verdadero dolor y sufrimiento.

\- Maldición nii-san, realmente se ve más horrible en persona. – Expresó Rika al lado de su hermano.

\- Lo sé… pero debemos hacer algo… mira a Fou. – Justamente la criatura se veía intranquila ante la aparición de Flauros.

\- No deberían existir los dioses demonio… claramente esto es imposible. – Roman se había quedado sin palabras.

\- ¡No es el momento de quedarse quieto doctor! – Mash lo despertó de su letargo, este agitó su cabeza.

\- Es verdad, lo lamento si perdí el control un momento… escuchen todos, no sabemos muy bien que ataques podría tener y puede que nos supere por mucho, pero debemos derrotarlo, no hay que permitir que cause más problemas a la singularidad.

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamaron Haji y Rika. El pilar soltó un fuerte rugido mientras agitaba aquellos apéndices cerca del suelo.

\- ¿Hay que acabar con esa cosa? No puedo permitir que destruya Roma. – Exclamó Nero.

\- Esto es la batalla definitiva entonces… quien diría que acabaríamos involucrados en algo mayor… - Una sonrisa suave se presentó en el rostro de Jing Ke.

\- La vida nos ofrece giros inesperados, pero eso claramente ofrece que esto no sea aburrido. – Boudica se puso seria. – Esa criatura no puede seguir viva por el bien de la gente.

\- Me parece perfecto, esta cosa tiene mucho poder, será divertido. – Jalter se veía alegre por la situación.

\- Master… - Kiyohime miró con preocupación a Haji.

\- Esta será una batalla muy dura Rika.

\- Ya lo creo Nii-san… no es como lo conocíamos, realmente estamos en peligro aquí…

\- Pero no es como si eso pudiera detenernos. – La pelinaranja soltó una risa al escuchar eso.

\- Es verdad… estamos locos… por eso mismo estamos más que calificados para ser masters.

\- … Concuerdo contigo en esta ocasión… ¡Escuchen todos! – El llamado de Haji causó que los servants les vieran. – Esa criatura es una clara ofensa contra la humanidad, no es algo que deba existir.

\- Debe ser eliminado si queremos conseguir que esta singularidad sea salvada, todos deben poner de su parte y ayudar.

\- Así que estas son nuestras ordenes como sus masters… ¡Acaben con esa cosa horrorosa!

\- ¡Si masters! – Exclamaron los servants, ambos sonrieron.

\- Llegó tu momento Lev Lainur, verás lo que estos estúpidos pueden hacer. – Exclamó Haji con una sonrisa segura.

\- Vamos. – De ese modo los servants fueron al ataque. Enfrentar al pilar sería algo complicado pero la fuerza de todos podría conseguirlo, había que confiar en que lo conseguirían.

* * *

**Y corto aquí, la batalla contra Flauros será el siguiente cap y me llevaré practicamente todo para desarrollarlo, al menos diré que las batallas contra los pilares no serán tan cortas y buscaré darle esa sensación de peligrosidad que se merecen, ya lo leerán la próxima semana, nos vemos. Saludos.**


	28. El pilar demonio

Pilar demonio Flauros. El anteriormente conocido como Lev Lainur sacó a conocer su verdadera identidad y ahora planeaba matarlos a todos por haber interferido en sus planes; Haji y Rika no se dejarían derrotar con facilidad, puede que sea un pilar de gran altura y fuerza, pero eso no quería decir que no tuvieran las herramientas para combatirlo.

\- Esto será duro ¿cierto nii-san? – Preguntó Rika a su hermano, este asintió.

\- Recuerda a las batallas como son en el juego árcade… nos enviará ondas expansivas y todo eso, deberemos mantenernos a una buena distancia si no buscamos ser lastimados.

\- Esta experiencia 3D supera las mejores simulaciones. – Expresó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

\- Senpais, no es momento de estar hablando, hay que combatir a esa cosa. – Expresó Mash viendo con preocupación el pilar.

\- Lo lamento Mash-chan, nos distrajimos por un momento. – Se disculpó Rika.

\- ¿Siquiera existe un plan para derrotar a esa cosa? – preguntó Nero, aún no salía de su asombro de ver tal criatura.

\- Es enfrentarlo con toda nuestra fuerza, tampoco es que seamos pocos aquí. – Sugirió Boudica.

\- Es la opción más segura que hay hasta el momento – Jing Ke se encogió de hombros. – A menos que alguien más tenga algo que decir.

\- Decidan de una vez, ya quiero pelear. – Expresó Jalter con furia, Haji escondió una sonrisa.

\- Malévolo cucarachón, ya se nos ha puesto sentimental. – Ese comentario le hizo ganar una mirada enojada de la Avenger. – Es cierto, podremos pensar en estrategias durante la marcha, por ahora ataquen con todo lo posible mientras llegamos a un plan.

\- ¡Entendido! – Expresaron todas mientras finalmente empezaron a dirigirse al ataque. Ambos se aseguraron de activar todos los buffs posibles mientras empezaban a discutir la posibilidad de derrotarlo.

\- Por ahora repasemos la información de nuestro enemigo. Es un pilar demonio, es grande, fuerte, tiene tentáculos y ojos por todas partes que pueden vernos, puede lanzar ondas expansivas y explosiones a distancia. – Repasó Haji, Rika asintió.

\- En pocas palabras, es una gran molestia.

\- De acuerdo contigo. – Asintió el pelinegro. – Normalmente, en el juego como lo conocemos, no resulta un gran problema al ser de los primeros jefes, incluso su barra de vida era baja.

\- Cierto… eso era en el juego, ahora lo tenemos en vivo y se escucha en estéreo, es un adversario peligroso que puede matarnos si nos descuidamos.

\- Si vemos las ventajas y desventajas de nuestra situación actual, es que es una lucha al instante, no hay turnos, pero igual estamos muy cerca de él, podríamos vernos comprometidos en sus ataques.

\- Seguro Mash-chan se asegurará de protegernos si un ataque se desvía hacia aquí.

\- Tenemos defensa, nuestros servants tampoco es que sean totalmente débiles, por lo menos pueden atacar y causar algo de daño. – Comentó Haji observando como Jalter generó llamas en un costado de Flauros, aunque estas se disiparon al instante. – Podemos continuar pero seguro tiene un alta defensa que hay que superar.

\- ¿Será igual que en el árcade? Ya sabes, eso de atacar ciertos puntos para debilitarlo y entonces dañar el cuerpo principal.

\- Es algo que podemos intentar, de lo que sabemos, los tentáculos un poco alejados le hacen cierto daño ¿enfocamos nuestro ataque ahí?

\- Tu das la decisión nii-san, eres el cerebro de nosotros dos. – Haji sonrió en ese momento.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! – Empezó a dar sus órdenes. – Puede que los tentáculos sean un punto débil, enfoquen sus ataques hacia esos puntos.

\- ¡Entendido master! – Exclamó Boudica mientras esquivaba un ataque, invocó su carruaje para saltar y moverse rápidamente, su objetivo, uno de los tentáculos que se movía justo por debajo de la tierra, la Rider aterrizó justo enfrente para atacar con su espada el apéndice, este empezó a retorcerse del dolor. – Parece que funciona.

\- Tenemos nuestro punto débil, eso es perfecto. – Jing Ke había empezado el ataque en otro tentáculo haciendo uso de su cuchillo, ambos hermanos observaban complacidos como se llevaba a cabo la situación.

\- Así es como debía ser ¿no? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Por ahora es el comienzo, tampoco podemos bajar la guardia.

Justamente eso se hizo realidad al ver como otros tentáculos finalmente se escondieron debajo del suelo, un ataque sorpresa de ondas expansivas se hizo presente, golpeando de lleno a Kiyohime, Ushiwakamaru y Mash.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Rika, la shielder pudo confirmar su seguridad.

\- Eso nos tomó por sorpresa… si no tuviéramos la defensa, podríamos haber muerto. – Expresó la pelimorada.

\- Esa cosa realmente es una molestia para master… debe morir… - Expresó la Berserker por lo bajo.

\- ¡Son lentas! – Jalter ya había invocado unos tres Wyverns los cuales empezaron a arrojar bolas de fuego hacia Flauros, tales bolas impactaban hacia donde estaban sus ojos aprovechando que se debilitó un poco su defensa al golpear los tentáculos, debido a ello estaba tan distraída para ver llegar uno a su costado, recibiendo el golpe potente en su abdomen, lo suficiente para salir volando e impactar la pared del edificio.

Más tentáculos empezaron a salir y dirigir ataques hacia las servants, Ushiwakamaru lograba esquivar todo de momento, bloqueando ataques con su katana, aunque siendo bastantes se complicaba mucho la cosa, uno fue directo hacia su espalda, recibiendo el golpe.

\- Maldición… - Pudo sentir el corte y como la sangre estaba saliendo de su herida, eso causó que se distrajera lo suficiente para que otro le diera justo en la cabeza. - ¡Aaargh!

Kiyohime extendía sus llamas alrededor para formar un bloqueo y los apéndices no le atacaran, pero observando que contaban con cierta defensa mágica, de poco lograba servir cuando las atravesaban, la Berserker tuvo que saltar para alejarse mientras chasqueaba su lengua.

\- Que les pasa a estas cosas… no vaya a ser igual que en Francia… los tentáculos realmente son odiosos…

\- Esa cosa ha intensificado su ataque socio. – Nero se acercó a ambos hermanos. – Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

\- Nos dimos cuenta. – Respondió Haji. – los servants han logrado hacerle daño pero no es suficiente, mientras cuente con esa defensa mágica, muy poco podemos hacerlo.

\- He analizado todo desde mi lado. – Roman apareció para anunciar algo. – He estado observando sus patrones de ataque y energía mágica, realmente cuenta con una alta gama de defensa que será complicado de atravesar, su estrategia de atacar los tentáculos es buena y logra debilitar por momentos la defensa, pero no es suficiente, hace falta algo más para eliminarlo.

\- Ya veo… - Haji bajó la mirada, pensando en algo posible. - … Rika… siento que haré una estupidez nuevamente.

\- ¿Nii-san? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la pelinaranja, solo pudo observar como el pelinegro mantenía una sonrisa segura en el rostro.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que le pedí a Medea sobre que me conjurara algunos objetos mágicos? Cabe decir que aún mantengo esta daga con poder de Rule Breaker de un solo uso… imaginas el efecto y lo que tengo en mente ahora ¿no?

\- Lo sé… y de una vez te digo, realmente es peligroso, realmente serás un idiota para toda la vida si osas ir al frente para atacarlo. – Expresó ella con un rostro serio, en cambio Haji no cambió su semblante en todo momento.

\- Lo sé… dices que soy el cerebro de ambos, pero tengo ideas igual o aún más estúpidas en mente… te lo diré de una vez Rika, esta es la única opción que se me ocurre para eliminar su defensa mágica y acabar con él de una vez. Aprovechando que los servants lo distraen, si logro escabullirme y acercarme, podré eliminar la defensa y no habrá problemas en eliminarlo con dos o tres Noble Phantams en cadena.

\- … ni siquiera sé para qué te digo esto, no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión. – La pelinaranja soltó un suspiro. – Solamente no mueras… es todo lo que pido, no quisiera ser la única master a cargo de más de 50 servants.

\- Jamás te dejaría una carga muy pesada y lo sabes. – Sonrió el pelinegro. – Ahora tengo que empezar mi camino… ¡Boudica!

La Rider respondió su llamado, acercándose hacia él.

\- ¿Necesita algo master? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Aquí tengo una llave que nos puede acercar a la derrota de esa cosa… solo yo puedo activarla y necesito acercarme lo más posible para activarla. – Respondió sacando la daga, la Rider sabía muy bien lo que tenía en mente y no le agradaba.

\- Lamento si puedo sonar un poco entrometida master, pero nuestro deber como servants es pelear sus batallas por usted, pedirme que le transporte al peligro es algo que va contra mi sentido del deber… igualmente, hablando de forma personal, no quisiera que muriera frente a mí, ya he sufrido muchas pérdidas en el pasado como para sumar otra más.

\- Es una locura, lo tengo más que entendido, pero si no estuviera tan desesperado, no pediría algo así, créeme. – Una pequeña risa surgió de él. – No quisiera usar un sello de comando para obligarte a hacerlo… por eso te lo pido amablemente, transportarme cerca del pilar, saldré vivo, lo prometo.

Boudica inspeccionó el rostro de Haji por unos segundos, observando su expresión con rostro crítico, ella pudo ver que hablaba en serio, no buscaba morir sino la victoria de todos, fue entonces que tomó su decisión.

\- Habla muy seriamente master. –Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Cumpliré con su orden y lo llevaré cerca.

\- Gracias por acceder Boudica. – Agradeció el pelinegro. – Rika, ya me voy, volveré pronto.

\- Cuídate… estúpido hermano. – Sonrió Rika. Haji se subió encima del carruaje el cual empezó a moverse por los aires.

\- ¡Sujétese master, este será un viaje muy turbulento! – Avisó Boudica. Se movía rápidamente con tal de ir cerca de Flauros, los tentáculos se interponían en el camino, buscando derribar el carruaje con los dos dentro, la Rider maniobraba lo mejor posible para esquivarlos y no sufrir muchos daños.

\- ¿Master? – Kiyohime vio a Haji ahí arriba con asombro. - ¿Qué hace? Podría morir.

\- ¡Senpai! – Mash igualmente temía por su seguridad, en ese momento escuchó la voz de Rika en su mente.

\- (No te preocupes Mash-chan, confío en nii-san y que su plan funcionará, tu sigue enfocada en pelear)

\- (Pero él…) – La voz de la pelinaranja le interrumpió.

\- (Si no deseas que salga lastimado, lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir atacando para que no le presten atención ¿entendido?) – La shielder tenía un debate interno, no podía creer que Haji estaba metiéndose en peligro nuevamente, después de lo sucedido en Orleans, deseaba poder regañarlo por ser tan terco… pero no tenía otra opción en ese momento.

\- (Entendido master, lo protegeré de cualquier ataque que llegue) – Expresó ya con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de continuar.

\- Oye Boudica. – Haji empezó a hablar a sus espaldas mientras seguían moviéndose alrededor del pilar, esquivando dos apéndices dirigidos hacia ellos. – Luego de toda esta experiencia y regresemos a Chaldea, me gustaría comer algo más de la cocina británica que conoces ¿no te importaría preparar algo para mí? – Al escuchar eso, la pelirroja soltó una risa suave.

\- Debería saber que, al pedirme eso, es como si estuviera pidiendo mi mano en matrimonio, pedirme que cocine para usted es como ser una esposa.

\- No lo digo de esa forma, simplemente deseo conocer nuevas comidas, puede que no lo demuestre mucho pero aprecio la buena comida, Archer ahí en Chaldea es bueno pero su estilo está arraigado simplemente al japonés, conocer comidas de otras culturas es algo que me interesa.

\- Lo entiendo master, simplemente estaba jugando contigo un poco. – Expresó ella de forma suave. – Con gusto prepararé más comida para usted, juro que no acabará decepcionado.

\- Lo estaré esperando… - Sonrió Haji, en ese momento alguien más se hizo presente encima del carruaje. – Kiyo, bienvenida.

\- Master. – La Berserker no se veía de humor para responder con ánimo. - ¿Puede decirme que hace aquí? Está en peligro y puede morir si se acerca más.

\- Es parte de un plan que tengo para debilitar su defensa mágica, para ello debo estar lo más cerca posible del pilar y apuñalarlo con esta daga.

\- Master… por favor, no se ponga en peligro, no quiero verlo lastimado, si lo hace, yo… estaré muy triste, me descontrolaré, por favor… - Haji podía observar la angustia de Kiyohime, soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- A pesar de ello, tengo que hacerlo. – La Berserker le vio con sus pupilas dilatadas. – Ya se lo platiqué a Rika y a Boudica, contigo no será diferente, confía en mí que saldré de esta ileso, lo juro. – Kiyohime mantuvo su rostro enfadado en ese momento, aunque mientras pasaba el tiempo, ya se iba a suavizando.

\- Esto no me gusta… en serio… bien, solo que al final espero una recompensa por dejarte ir, algo así como… un beso… - Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, Haji enarcó la ceja.

\- Está bien. – La Berserker se asombró al ver como aceptó rápidamente. – Es solo un beso, no es nada para sorprenderse.

\- … Master, debería tener más tacto, eso es algo importante para una chica. – Expresó la berserker con un puchero, Boudica solo podía observar toda la situación con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Los dos podrán seguir coqueteando después, tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

\- Ya que estoy aquí, eliminaré todas las molestias que se metan en el camino de master, no necesitan preocuparse. – Kiyohime invocó cinco flamas a su alrededor que giraban encima del carruaje, así, conforme un tentáculo quisiera atacarlos, ella dirigía una para evitar el ataque y alejarlos.

\- Realmente no entiendo las acciones sin sentido de nuestro master… pero bien, si muere, no me importa, solo pelearé con todo lo que tengo. – Jalter invocó unos tres Wyverns que empezaron a volar muy cerca del carruaje donde iban ellos tres. – Eso no quiere decir que me preocupe por él, pero si muere, yo desapareceré, no quiero regresar al trono donde no tengo sitio.

\- Agradezco la ayuda Jalter. – Expresó Haji al pasar cerca de ella, la Avenger simplemente volteó su rostro cruzándose de brazos. – No tardará mucho para que finalmente abra sus sentimientos hacia mí.

\- No me diga que va detrás de esa bruja master, ya cuando me tiene a mí. – Kiyo le vio de forma peligrosa.

\- Jalter es más como una bebé que necesita ser encaminada de forma correcta, como una hija de la cual debo proteger.

\- Entendido master… - Igual ella entrecerró los ojos para confirmar que sea verdad.

\- (Escuchen) – Rika se dirigió a sus servants por vía telepática. – (Procuren que el carruaje de Boudica no sufra ningún daño, si conseguimos que se acerque al pilar, será un paso grande para nuestra victoria, por ahora prioricen eso por el momento ¿entendido?)

\- ¡Si master! – Exclamaron su servants, la pelinaranja sonrió.

Flauros empezó a prepararse para lanzar otra onda expansiva, iba a ser muy peligroso con Haji encima del carruaje que podría caerse.

\- Master, la situación se pondrá más fea de ahora en adelante, debe sujetarse con fuerza. – Anunció Boudica.

\- Si llega a caerse, iré por usted, evitaré que se lastime. – Expresó Kiyohime.

\- Gracias a ambas, son las mejores servants que podría tener. – Ambas mujeres sonrieron. Flauros terminó la preparación y la onda expansiva recorrió toda la sala, en ese momento el carruaje empezó a moverse con violencia en el aire, los caballos que lo jalaban soltaron relinchos por el ataque sorpresivo, Boudica buscó controlarlos.

\- Esto es más fuerte de lo que pensé. – La pelirroja estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el equilibrio ahí, Kiyohime se mantuvo cerca de Haji para sostenerlo. – Si esto sigue así, el carruaje…

\- ¡**Lord Chaldeas**! – Mash saltó justo al frente de ellos y activó su NP en el aire, logrando protegerlos de la onda y el viento que agitaba el carruaje. – Lo hice a tiempo.

\- ¡Gracias Mash! – Agradeció Haji.

\- Esa es mi Mash, tu querida hermana mayor te acariciará el cabello todo lo que quieras una vez derrotemos a este monstruo. – Expresó Boudica con una sonrisa.

\- No es lo que buscaba realmente… - Expresó ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Siguiendo con el camino, Ushiwakamaru y Jing Ke lograban distraer algunos tentáculos y como los ojos se posaban sobre ellas para que Boudica y el resto pudieran ir sin problemas, la Rider lograba ya cortar dos tentáculos sin problemas mientras que la Assassin pudo deshabilitar uno.

\- Parece que este monstruo está empezando a debilitarse. – Comentó la Rider al ver ya como fácilmente pudo acabar los tentáculos.

\- Eso es bueno. – Respondió Jing Ke. – falta solo esa defensa mágica que tiene, seguro ya pronto se desharán de ella.

Debido a lo poco que se estaba debilitando Flauros, ya eso significaba tener un mayor acercamiento hacia él, los tentáculos ya no atacaban con la misma fuerza que antes y no lanzaba tantas ondas expansivas, ese parecía ser el momento idóneo.

\- Boudica. – Haji miró a la Rider, esta asintió.

\- Entendido master, es momento de hacer esto.

\- Master… tenga cuidado. – Kiyohime se expresó suavemente, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Volveré pronto.

Finalmente lograron hacer su camino hacia Flauros, tentáculos quisieron atacar pero los Wyverns y las flamas de la Berserker pudieron alejarlos, era una sola oportunidad de todo o nada.

\- Ahí voy. – Anunció.

\- Mucha suerte master, la necesitará. – Sonrió Boudica.

\- Tengo a mi lado a la reina de la victoria, no hay mejor amuleto que ese. – La Rider soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Realmente sabe tratar bien a las mujeres… vaya con cuidado.

Finalmente estaban encima de Flauros, Haji se preparó con unos respiros para ir, observó de reojo a Kiyohime que se limitaba a tener una expresión seria, ya en ese momento el pelinegro miró al frente.

\- Es todo o nada. – En ese momento saltó del carruaje, sujetando la daga en su mano, la puso al frente con la posibilidad de poder de acertar el golpe, el pilar pudo darse cuenta al observarlo con uno de sus ojos y envió tentáculos hacia él.

\- ¡Eso no! – Kiyohime actuó rápidamente y saltó igual, usando sus llamas para desviar los ataques. - ¡Nadie lastimará a master, los quemaré vivos!

Haji agradeció ese acto cuando logró aterrizar justo al frente, levantó la daga y la clavó justo en el pilar.

\- ¡Funciona, Rule Breaker! – La joya en la empuñadura empezó a iluminarse, en ese momento escuchó al pilar soltar un fuerte rugido.

\- ¡Que sucede, mi defensa está desapareciendo! – Logró escuchar la grave voz de Flauros retumbar por toda la sala, estaba empezando a tener éxito.

\- Parece que lo está haciendo. – Sonrió aunque no por mucho tiempo. El pilar tenía una forma de defensa y es que podía transmitir electricidad por todo su cuerpo con la cercanía, lo activó, en ese momento Haji sintió voltios recorrer su cuerpo. - ¡Aaaah!

\- ¡Master! – Kiyohime sintió como Haji estaba siendo lastimado, el resto de sus servants igual.

\- Maldición… - Su cuerpo estaba totalmente lastimado por la electricidad pero eso no dejaría que lo detuviera. – Debo seguir… imbuyendo el hechizo hasta que termine… - Apretó los dientes fuertemente mientras otro choque eléctrico lo golpeó.

\- ¡Maldito! – Kiyohime no aguantó más y saltó con furia hacia el pilar, invocando grandes llamas que buscaron golpearlo, en ese momento, como la defensa ya estaba baja, empezó a recibir daño. - ¡Muereeee!

\- ¡Parece que está listo, ataquen ahora! – Ordenó Rika. Los servants fueron todos juntos para lanzar sus mejores ataques, ahora que la defensa mágica fue eliminada, podían hacerle todo el daño que quisieran.

Haji sonrió débilmente al ver que tuvo éxito en su plan, soltando la daga la cual cuya joya se rompió al haber cumplido su papel, empezando a caer al suelo, Kiyohime se apresuró para sujetarlo antes de que impactara.

\- Master. – La Berserker sujetó con fuerza a Haji, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso al verlo tan herido y con quemaduras en su cuerpo. – Lo sabía, no debí dejarlo hacer esto, ahora debido a ello, usted…

\- Kiyo… - Haji se las arregló para articular palabras. – No digas eso… funcionó el plan, es lo que importa…

\- Pero. – Iba a replicar pero el pelinegro la calló.

\- Lo importante ahora es terminar de derrotar a esa cosa… voy a curarme… - Kiyohime seguía dudando pero Haji le decía con la mirada que siguiera luchando.

\- … Entendido… pero ahora ya no será Mash quien lo castigará, espérelo. – El pelinegro soltó una risa débil. En ese momento llegaron Mash y Rika.

\- Nii-san, no me digas que te lo advertí. – Expresó la pelinaranja. – Estás mucho peor que antes.

\- Eso lo sé… seguro necesitaré sanación pronta, debería llamar a Martha y que use sus habilidades conmigo.

\- Sería lo mejor senpai. – Mash le vio de la misma forma. – Realmente es bastante terco y descuidado para lanzarse al peligro de esa forma.

\- Mientras más tardemos, peor se pondrán las cosas… - Aprovechó uno de los sellos de comando para llamar a la santa en ese momento, apareciendo al frente.

\- ¿Master? ¿Por qué me lla…? – Al ver el estado de Haji, ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse. - ¡¿Qué rayos sucedió!?

\- No digas nada Martha-san, apúrate en tratarlo. – Respondió Rika, ella asintió, comenzando a aplicar su skill de sanación en él.

El resto de servants ya estaban enfrentando al pilar en condiciones, ya sin su defensa, podían hacerle todo el daño que quisieran. Kiyohime iba en especial con fuerza debido al daño que le causó a Haji, atacando con distintas llamas en todas direcciones, Ushiwakamaru, Jing Ke y Nero lograban cortar tentáculos con mucha más facilidad que antes.

\- ¡Esto no puede ser, soy uno de los 72 demonios, soy invencible! – proclamó con furia, por su parte, Jalter puso una sonrisa burlona.

\- Demonio invencible y una mierda, puede que mi master esté tan loco como para casi sacrificar su vida, pero nos ha dado una gran oportunidad que no desaprovecharé. – En ese momento la Avenger empezó a iluminarse, iba a acabar con todo. – Mis llamas de odio van a quemarlo todo ahora mismo y desaparecerás de este mundo… ¡**Le Grondement Du Haine**!

Activó su NP, la estaca atravesó en su totalidad al pilar mientras el fuego se extendía a lo largo, causando que rugiera del dolor.

\- ¡No es suficiente, debe sufrir más! – Kiyohime estaba por dejar que su lado de dragón la controlara. - ¡Esto es por master, **Tenshin Kashou Zanmai**!

Toda la concentración de llamas empezó a quemar en su totalidad al pilar, ya estaba al borde de morir, según pudieron observar el resto.

\- Es momento del remate, a terminarlo.

\- ¡**Dan no Ura, Hassou Tobi**!

\- ¡**All I do is Kill!**

Las cuchilllas atravesaron al pilar que ya estaba en las últimas, en ese momento empezó a brillar.

\- No puede ser… yo, Flauros he sido derrotado, no puedo caer aquí y ahora, no aún. – No pudo decir más cuando finalmente desapareció, la luz dorada lo cubrió y se esfumó totalmente.

\- Lo hicimos… - Haji logró recuperarse un poco gracias a Martha que le curó lo suficiente. – Se ha terminado por ahora…

\- Eso parece. – Sonrió Rika. En ese momento el resto de servants se acercaron, en específico, Kiyohime saltó para abrazar a su master.

\- ¡Master!

\- ¡Tsk, Kiyo, puede que me hayan curado pero sigo sintiendo dolor! – Expresó Haji, pero la Berserker no le soltaba.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Haberse puesto en peligro de esa forma, casi me deja sola, lo castigaré, lo meteré dentro de la campana y…

Para su sorpresa, Haji la terminó besando y no de cualquier forma, sus labios se unieron a los de él, el resto de gente ahí solo observaron con asombro como los dos compartieron ese beso.

\- … ¿Estás calmada? – preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Si… - Kiyohime estaba totalmente ida, incluso podía apreciarse corazones flotando a su alrededor.

\- Nii-san, realmente eres atrevido. – Rika puso una sonrisa burlona.

\- Se la debía, es su beso de recompensa… Jalter, no necesitas verte celosa, puedo besarte igual si así lo deseas.

\- ¡Quien rayos quisiera besarte! – Gritó con enojo, causando que todos empezaran a reír ahí, pero no era todo.

\- Bravo… - Escucharon la voz a sus espaldas, Lev estaba ahí aún, no había desaparecido del todo. – Hicieron lo imposible y derrotaron a un dios… puede que esté por desaparecer pero no fallaré en el trabajo que me impusieron… por eso me las arreglé para invocar a alguien final… el héroe más fuerte que está época pueda tener.

\- El santo grial está soltando señales, realmente una invocación se hizo. – Anunció Roman, en ese momento una luz se hizo presente detrás de Lev.

\- Ven y responde a mi lado, rey de la destrucción, Altera.

Una figura se hizo presente. Piel morena y un largo cabello blanco, ojos rojizos y portando una espada multicolor, Lev se veía complacido de observarla.

\- ¡Excelente, ahora espíritu heroico Altera, acaba con todos ellos y que no quede nada de sus cenizas!

\- … Silencio. – Para sorpresa de todos, Altera atravesó por completo el cuerpo de Lev, partiéndolo en dos con su espada, la sangre salió volando mientras desaparecía en brillo dorado como cualquier servant.

\- Su señal ha desaparecido… Lev Lainur ha abandonado este mundo. – Anunció Mash. – Sin embargo, ella…

En ese momento presenciaron como el grial se combinaba con su cuerpo, poco podían hacer respecto a ello.

\- Yo… soy la destrucción misma, guerrero de los Hunos, el propio rey de la destrucción, ay que fui invocada aquí… me aseguraré de que nada quede, todo será reducido a cenizas.

Ella empezó a brillar, estaba a punto de lanzar su NP, los hermanos reaccionaron lo antes posible para defenderse de ello, activando los NPs defensivos y evitar cualquier daño posible. La luz los cegó lo suficiente para no ver, pero prácticamente toda la fortaleza fue destruida en un instante.

\- ¡Eso fue un gran poder! – Anunció Roman. – Sumado al santo grial dentro de su cuerpo, ha ganado una fuerza inconcebible, el profesor Lev realmente nos dejó un regalo de despedida.

\- Altera es su nombre ¿cierto? – Preguntó Nero. – Está en camino a la capital por lo visto… no podemos dejar que vaya.

\- Si realmente tiene planeado empezar su camino de destrucción, acabará con todo a su paso y luego te matará. – Comentó Roman. – Hay que evitar que eso suceda.

\- Entonces, nuestra única opción es derrotarla. – Comentó Haji. – La destrucción del Imperio Romano antes de tiempo es algo que no puede permitirse, hay que detenerla.

\- Confío en ustedes. – Se dirigió Nero a ellos. – Me han ayudado bastante que no tengo forma de agradecerles, así que esta será mi petición final… ayúdenme a detenerla de destruir Roma.

\- Eso es obvio, lo haremos. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa. – Es la recta final, así que acabaremos con esa saber y listo.

\- Así es… y supongo que necesitamos a alguien adecuado para ello… Martha. – Miró a la Rider. – Gracias por todo hasta ahora, necesito sacar a alguien más para esta pelea.

\- Entendido master, hice más que suficiente y se lo agradezco – Sonrió la santa, Haji sacó su celular con la App y descartó a la Rider, necesitaba a un servant que pudiera luchar contra Altera y en un sitio donde no pudiera causar demasiada destrucción… alguien con el poder de encerrarla en un sitio concreto donde puedan luchar sin restricciones… alguien con un Reality Marble…

\- Master… - Emiya apareció en ese momento. – Respondí a su llamado lo más pronto ¿sucede algo?

\- Así es… tenemos un gran problema que puede ocasionar destrucción grave y queremos detenerlo, así que tenemos que encerrarla en un sitio concreto para que no destruya nada, esperaba que usaras Unlimited Blade Works en ella. – Al escuchar eso, el Archer sonrió de lado.

\- Ya entiendo… necesitaba algo de estiramiento y tampoco puedo estar todo el tiempo cocinando para Saber… lo haré. – Haji sonrió al escuchar eso.

\- Todos, es momento de ir hacia Roma, vamos a terminar con esto definitivamente. – Expresó el pelinegro, todos asintieron. Ya era casi el final, Haji tenía un plan para detener a Altera y con la ayuda de Emiya lo llevaría a cabo, todo para finalmente terminar.

* * *

**Preparen el tema más épico de Emiya que puedan encontrar pues Archer será el protagonista del próximo cap, igualmente será el final de la singularidad, fue un recorrido muy interesante pero tiene un final, esperen a ver una buena batalla final la próxima semana, saludos.**


	29. Fin de singularidad: Adios Roma

Quedaba una amenaza que buscaba destruir el imperio romano, Altera estaba en su camino a destruir la ciudad y tenían que evitarlo de alguna forma, por esa razón Haji llamó a Emiya, con tal de encerrarla dentro de su reality marble y no cause muchos problemas de destrucción. Ya el grupo iba en camino para alcanzarla después de haber destruido el palacio del anterior imperio romano unido.

\- Estas criaturas que se metieron en nuestro camino no han atrasado un poco. – Expresó Rika luego de que pudieran eliminarlas.

\- Ahora que las amenazas han sido aniquiladas, podemos seguir avanzando, hay que continuar. – Ordenó Nero. El sol estaba poniéndose y el atardecer daba un buen aspecto a la tierra, ya justo al frente se podía observar a la saber que caminaba suavemente hacia su destino, en ese momento intervinieron el resto.

\- ¿Van a detenerme? – Preguntó ella, Nero dio un paso al frente.

\- No puedo permitirte destruir todo esto… es amor, es belleza, Roma irradia una gran belleza que no puede perderse.

\- Yo… no conozco acerca del amor o la belleza, simplemente… puedo causar destrucción a mi paso, soy un guerrero de los hunos, es mi trabajo… y mi deber.

\- Una advertencia, el Santo grial dentro de ella está empezando a soltar mucha energía mágica, puede que durante todo este tiempo se haya fortalecido. – Anunció Roman, Haji bajó la mirada.

\- Será más duro de lo que pensábamos ¿no?

\- Si por mi pudiera recomendar algo, no peleen solos, ella ha ganado mayor fuerza que un solo servant no será suficiente para detenerla. – Ahí el Archer soltó una sonrisa.

\- No puedo librarme de estas situaciones tan complicadas… pero un buen desafío es algo a lo que no puedo retroceder, esperaré sus órdenes master. – El pelinegro asintió.

\- Así que, mis palabras no pueden alcanzarte. – Nero bajó la mirada para luego alzarla, observando a la Saber. - ¿Pelear es el único que motivo que tienes ahora?

\- Roma es mala civilización… y yo, como rey de la destrucción, es mi deber acabar con aquello que sea malo.

\- … Que así sea… - Haji apareció en ese momento junto con Emiya. – Socio, te lo encargo.

\- Lo haré como usted me lo pida, mi emperador. – Luego de ello, ya ella se retiró, dejando a ambos, el Archer miró a Haji con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Mi emperador?

\- Es una broma local… ahora mismo es más importante encargarnos de ella.

\- … Como usted diga. – En ese momento el Archer empezó a brillar, Haji se vio listo para activar el NP mientras Altera les veía de frente.

\- Ustedes intentarán detenerme… no podrán hacerlo.

\- Nunca sabes que sucede hasta que lo pruebas. – Expresó el Archer, ahí vio a su master el cual asintió.

\- Archer… activa tu Noble Phantasm. – Apretó el botón en la aplicación, en ese momento todo empezó.

I am the bone of my sword…

Todo se puso negro a su alrededor, el panorama desapareció, quedando solo Haji, Archer y Altera ahí dentro mientras unos rayos empezaron a rodearlo.

Steel is my body and fire is my blood

I have created over a thousand blades

Unknown to Death,

Nor known to Life.

Have withstood pain to create many weapons

Yet, those hands will never hold anything…

De repente todo el paisaje cambió, ya no estaban en la tierra romana sino se observaba un paisaje mucho más desertico, engranajes flotando y girando en el cielo, espadas clavadas en la arena, una representación bastante solitaria para quien lo observara.

So as I pray, **Unlimited Blade Works**.

El pelinegro lo observó con asombro, realmente estaba ahí dentro, sentía el ambiente solitario, la representación de la soledad y el camino que tuvo que recorrer el Archer por su cuenta, todo para cumplir un sueño que se acabó distorsionando hasta el final y su vida terminó con un angustioso final.

\- Master. – Sus pensamientos fueron borrados cuando le llamó. – Quédese atrás, déjeme a mí toda la pelea.

\- … Entendido. – Asintió. Emiya ya miró de frente a la servant enemiga, esta se limitaba a mirar sus alrededores.

\- Un reality marble… - Habló suavemente. – Encerrarme no será suficiente para detenerme.

\- Esa no es la intención que tenemos respecto a esto, yo seré suficiente para acabar contigo. – Expresó el Archer de forma confiada.

\- Imposible.

Altera fue la primera en atacar, saltando justo hacia Emiya el cual invocó rápido sus espadas para bloquearla y alejarla, la fuerza de la Saber era mucho mayor, algo de esperarse de alguien digna a su leyenda, una guerrera con una gran fuerza proporcional al dios de la guerra, bendecida bajo la estrella de Marte.

\- Si los ataques de corto rango no sirven. – Invocó un Caladbolg para empezar a disparar en multiples ocasiones, Altera lograba desviar cada proyectil con su espada hasta acercarse a él, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarla.

\- Débil. – Expresó únicamente mientras proporcionaba un fuerte golpe al Archer, con ella no podía ir tan suavemente, empezando a manipular las espadas del campo para dirigirlas hacia ella. – No servirá.

\- No estés segura. – El Archer controló espadas para que vayan justo a la espalda de Altera, la Saber logró darse cuenta y desviar unas cuantas, aunque no pudo con todas, ya marcas de cortes se hicieron visibles en sus brazos. – No te confíes tanto.

\- Tu tampoco. – Altera empezó a generar rayos de su espada con forma de estrellas y las lanzaba hacia el Archer, ahora era él quien estaba huyendo de tales proyectiles que le perseguían de forma teledirigida, interponiendo espadas para que los bloqueen. En ese momento sujetó una que estaba clavada en la arena y la arrojó, Altera la bloqueó pero era solo una distracción, lo siguiente fue conjurar tres Caladbolgs y dispararlas al mismo tiempo hacia la Saber.

Los proyectiles eran veloces por lo que ella no tuvo otra opción más que correr hasta esconderse detrás de una duna de arena deslizándose, más fue algo que el Archer esperaba, ya tenía unas tres espadas voladoras directo a atacarla, Altera pudo reaccionar rápidamente bloqueando dos más la tercera casi terminaba en su cabeza, fue por unos pocos centímetros pero logró esquivarla, generando un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

\- Este es mi mundo hecho de espadas, no hay sitio donde puedas esconderte. – Logró escuchar al Archer hablar, apretó fuertemente los dientes, no quería caer ahí, la sangre le estaba hirviendo por la furia de tan solo perder, el miasma oscuro empezó a rodearla con mayor intensidad mientras desataba más poder del grial.

\- ¡Esta situación es mala civilización, debe ser destruida! – Ya sin perder nada más, la Saber salió de su escondite para correr directamente hacia Emiya.

\- Un ataque frontal no servirá de nada. – Empezó a enviar más espadas hacia ella, sin embargo, eso no causó que ella buscara esquivarlas, siguió corriendo a pesar de recibir cortes en sus brazos, abdomen y piernas, la sangre corría por su piel pero continuaba. – Parece que perdió todo tipo de razón.

\- ¡Soy la encarnación de la destrucción, no caeré aquí! – Su espada empezó a brillar, aprovechó como tal su cercanía hacia el Archer para lanzar un ataque potente que estaba preparando. - ¡Este es todo el poder que tengo, **Photon Ray**!

El rayó multicolor fue disparado a quemarropa para el Archer, este apretó los dientes mientras buscó la forma más rápida de cubrirse, tenía un modo de conseguirlo aunque no era un buen recuerdo para él el usar tal poder, más que nada porque le recordaba a su pasado que tanto desprecia, aunque no tenía otra opción.

\- ¡Rho Aias! – El escudo de pétalos pudo manifestarse a tiempo milisegundos antes de que la Saber disparara su NP, a pesar de ello, todo el campo de espadas fue iluminado para la basta luz que generó el ataque, Haji tuvo que cubrirse sus ojos mientras observaba la estela despejarse hasta el horizonte.

A pesar de la fuerza del ataque, Emiya logró salir ileso, más contaba con quemaduras tempranas por lo tardío del escudo en aparecer.

\- Esta manifestación en aquella guerra del mundo digital me fue útil… - Empezó a respirar agitadamente, Altera igualmente seguía ahí con el mismo estado. – Los dos hemos sacado nuestras mejores armas y ninguno ha caído aún.

\- Eres un oponente fuerte… mi honor como guerrero está en juego, pero no tengo miedo de admitir que me estoy divirtiendo… - ya una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la Saber. – pero, todo tiene un final.

\- Es verdad… - Levantó su mano, múltiples espadas estaban listas para ser arrojadas hacia la Saber. – Conociendo a mi master, seguro no te dejará ir con facilidad, con una fuerza como la tuya, sería grandioso para nuestro grupo.

\- Agradezco el cumplido… pero ahora mismo no soy yo, este poder oscuro y el del grial… me están diciendo que lo destruya todo, si quieres detenerme, no tienes otra opción más que matarme.

\- No desaparecerás… - Empezó a enviar todas esas espadas hacia la Saber, ella no las esquivó sino que buscó bloquearlas todas, aunque por la cantidad parecía imposible, ya tanto que se le estaban yendo varias, comenzando a sentir como se clavaban en su cuerpo, a pesar de ello se rehusaba a caer.

\- No… moriré aquí… voy a ganar… - Con todas esas espadas clavadas en ella no había más que pudiera hacer, ya en cierto momento el Reality marble desapareció, regresando justo al campo cerca de la ciudad romana, el resto les vio.

\- Nii-san ¿todo bien? – Se acercó Rika a ver el estado de su hermano.

\- Sin problemas, Emiya pudo hacerlo. – Respondió viendo como estaba Altera. En ese momento Nero se acercó a la figura cubierta de espadas.

\- … ¿No tuviste otra opción? – Preguntó esta, Altera simplemente bajó la mirada.

\- De ser posible… me hubiera gustado estar en otra posición… igual fue divertido esto… - Haji se acercó a ella. – Tu…

\- Emiya te lo dijo ¿no? No eres alguien que podamos dejar ir fácilmente, eres fuerte y alguien con tu fuerza podría ser necesario para nosotros.

\- … Archer tenía razón entonces… así que me llevarás contigo… eso es bueno.

\- Así es. – Haji le apuntó y disparó, purificándola y desapareciendo, justo en ese momento el Santo grial estaba ahí flotando, el pelinegro lo sujetó.

\- Se ha confirmado la recuperación del santo grial. – Informó Mash. – Es el momento de irnos.

\- ¿Realmente deben irse? – Nero les vio con un rostro triste. – Podrían seguir hablándome de como es Roma en el futuro, socio, ustedes son los mejores generales que he tenido.

\- Es nuestro trabajo. – Respondió Rika. – Tenemos cosas que hacer en nuestra era, al menos logramos salvar esta.

\- Es verdad… - ya Nero levantó la vista. – Les agradezco por todo, no sé cómo serán las cosas en el futuro pero rezo por la prosperidad del imperio romano que existe aún pasadas muchas eras.

Ya en ese momento empezaba la inmersión para volver, ellos y todos los servants contratados estaban por volver, Nero les vio con una sonrisa.

\- Buena suerte.

\- por cierto, en realidad Roma ya no existe en el futuro. – Respondió Haji.

\- ¡QQQUEEE-!

En ese momento regresaron antes de que Nero pudiera decir otra cosa, ya en ese momento salieron de los cofres, los demás servants igual estaban ahí. Rika y Mash miraron a Haji de forma inexpresiva.

\- ¿Qué? Fue el momento perfecto para confesarlo.

\- … Senpai, no sabe cuando el karma podría regresarle todo esto.

\- Mash-chan tiene razón, no deberías volver a hacer bromas con las figuras históricas.

\- Me lo pensaré. – Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Felicidades por otra singularidad restaurada. – Aparecieron Roman y Da Vinci. – Lograron asegurar otro santo grial.

\- Igual pudieron derrotar al profesor Lev, la amenaza fue erradicada. – Respondió la caster, Mash asintió.

\- Nos aseguramos de eliminarlo… aunque eso no traerá de regreso a quienes perecieron. – Bajó la mirada.

\- No hay razón para estar tristes, es un buen avance para todos. – Respondió el doctor. – vamos a asegurar el grial en nuestra bóveda y podrán tener su merecido descanso.

\- Por cierto, aquí tienen sus quartz que ganaron. – Da Vinci les pasó las bolsas, Rika ya sabía qué hacer.

\- Rika, antes de que vayas, recuerda sacar a todos los servants que capturamos.

\- Es cierto. – Con eso, abrieron la aplicación y todos los servants enemigos llegaron a aparecer. – Lo haremos rápido, bienvenidos todos a Chaldea, somos sus masters respectivamente, nuestro trabajo será para ayudar a salvar al mundo y viajar en singularidades.

\- Entiendo… Roma es hermosa por lo que no debe desaparecer, así que ayudar a salvarla es mi deber. – Exclamó Rómulo. – Con gusto ayudaré.

\- Así que esto es Chaldea. – Waver empezó a ver para todos lados, a su lado estaba Alexander. – parece que tenemos un nuevo trabajo ¿no es así mi rey?

\- Será divertido y estar en la era moderna se ve interesante, podrías llegar a enseñarme muchas cosas. – Sonrió el pelirrojo, el Lord asintió.

\- Ufufufu~ no puedo esperar para ver a mi querida hermana. – Sonrió Stheno. – Seguro ya sabrá de mi presencia aquí.

\- No puedo esperar para ir a la cocina, seguro a la gente le gustará mi comida. – Expresó Tamamo Cat.

\- Que el mundo haya desaparecido… es mala civilización, ayudaré con esto. – Expresó Altera.

\- Nero… mi querida Nero… - Calígula estaba por su lado en ese momento.

\- Ciertamente es un sitio interesante. – Expresó Cesar, observando al resto de compatriotas romanos. – Al menos la presencia romana no será vacía aquí. – Pudo escuchar a Darius gruñir a su lado, sintiéndose algo intimidado. – Muy bien Berserker, lo entiendo. – Este asintió.

\- Muy bien master, no puedo esperar para el entrenamiento. – Comentó Leonidas. – Necesita mejorar su condición física y estoy dispuesto a ello.

\- Entendido, gracias Leónidas. – Agradeció Haji aunque el físico no es su fuerte, Rika le vio de reojo. – No digas nada.

\- No dije nada nii-san.

\- Veo que tanto servant aquí, ya todo es más grande. – Expresó Mash viendo la gran variedad. – Irán a invocar más ¿cierto?

\- Ese es el plan. – Respondió Rika. – Si alguno desea ver las invocaciones, puede venir con nosotros. – Algunos asintieron.

\- No me separaré de usted, master~ - Kiyohime ya estaba apegado a Haji. – Después de todo somos una pareja ¿cierto?

\- Eso debería ser más que confirmado. – Asintió este, la Berserker estaba feliz.

\- Igual tengo curiosidad de ver el sistema de invocaciones, si es distinto a como son normalmente en una guerra. – Expresó Waver.

\- Seguro encontrará esto interesante Lord, me sorprende que usted sea parte del trono de héroes. – Respondió Roman, este sacó un cigarro para empezar a fumar.

\- Es solo uno de mis tantos intentos de querer volver a verlo… aunque no es necesario ahora…

\- Vamos ahora. – Anunció Haji. Así, los dos, junto con Mash, Boudica, Waver, Calígula, Kiyohime, Ushiwakamaru y Alexander, fueron a la sala de invocaciones, entrando. – Rika, puedes ir primero.

\- Agradezco que lo permitas nii-san. – Así ella fue la primera en tirar, los dos primeros tiros no fueron más que Ces, ya el tercero finalmente surgió un pilar de servant. – Veamos quien es.

La figura resultó ser un hombre de piel morena, cabello negro y una armadura que radicaba entre verde y café, no había mucha ciencia para saber quien era.

\- Archer, mi nombre es Arash, un gusto trabajo con usted master. – Expresó este con una sonrisa.

\- Bienvenido Arash-san, disfruta de tu estancia aquí. – Asintió Rika, el Archer asintió. – Bueno nii-san, guardaré el resto.

\- Bien, ahora voy yo. – Haji fue el siguiente en dejar quartz, la sorpresa fue que un pilar de servant surgió a la primera. – Que sorpresa ¿mi suerte estará cambiando? – Quien apareció fue justamente la persona que más tenía en mente que quizás aparezca.

\- Soy Nero Claudius, soy un Saber, un gusto contar con usted, socio. – La Saber roja observó a Haji, este se acercó.

\- Bienvenida Nero, soy tu Mas… - No pudo hablar más cuando un puño proveniente de ella fue a su rostro, siendo mandado a volar y sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡Master! – Kiyohime fue a auxiliarlo, Nero igual.

\- ¡Lo lamento master, no sé qué sucedió, pero sentí las repentinas ganas de golpearlo cuando lo vi, le pido que me perdone!

\- … No importa… siento que me lo merezco. – ya respondió incorporándose, Rika le vio con una sonrisa burlona. – Lo sé… el karma…

\- Te lo dijimos~ - Respondió de forma burlona. Ya una nueva singularidad fue resuelta, nuevos servants se unieron a la gran familia y las cosas se pondrán mucho más animadas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Y ya terminamos con esta singularidad, si debo admitir que lo hice un poco más largo que Francia y eso me agrada, al menos tuve material, ahora ya saben que vienen los caps fillers y con tantos nuevos servants en los que podemos enfocarnos, ya digo que tengo tres fillers preparados para las próximas semanas antes de que venga lo siguiente, ya les digo que finalmente vamos a desarrollar la historia de un evento y también tengo en mente al servant protagonista para este, esperenlo. Saludos.**


	30. El rey y el guardián

En chaldea se le tiene asignada una habitación a cada servant para que pueda descansar. Algo que originalmente era para los masters contratados para viajar en singularidades ahora era ocupado por los valerosos espíritus heroicos que los hermanos llegaban a invocar, gracias a ello cada uno podía personalizarla como quisiera, después de todo Roman, como jefe actual de Chaldea, no tenía problemas en cumplir sus exigencias y debido a ellos cada quien tenía su espacio de la forma que mejor deseara.

Uno de ellos era el Archer contra guardián Emiya, una buena parte de los servants decidieron ser modestos y no pedir tantas modificaciones, el Archer solamente decidió mantener un futón y que el piso de su habitación sea Tatami, nada demasiado ostentoso y que de alguna forma le hacía sentirse cómodo. En aquel momento estaba sentado en medio de la habitación realizando meditación, el Archer moreno no era alguien que hiciera muchas actividades más allá de simplemente cocinar para los servants, ya de cierta forma su carga se redujo gracias a la llegada de Boudica que también era una buena cocinera y Tamamo Cat era un grandioso apoyo por lo que casi no era necesario para él encontrarse en la cocina, más ya algunos servants y personal de Chaldea se habían encariñado con su comida a tal modo que seguía cocinando solo porque no podía dejarlos abandonados, no tenía idea del por qué, quizás seguía teniendo influencia de su antigua vida antes de hacer un contrato con el mundo, pero no era momento para pensar en ello.

El silencio en su habitación le traía paz, deseaba que nada pudiera interrumpirle mientras estuviera en ese modo.

En ese momento algo tocó a su puerta, el Archer no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido mientras abría sus ojos para saber quién osaba interrumpirlo.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo. – Escuchó esa voz que fácilmente reconoció, ciertamente no le hacía gracia al Archer puesto que, de alguna forma iba muy seguido a verle, como no tenía razón para rechazarla, le permitió entrar. – Lamento molestarte.

Arturia entró a la habitación del Archer con cuidado, ya había procurado quitarse el calzado antes de pisar el tatami, en ese momento se dejó sentarse de rodillas en el suelo, quedando al frente con el Archer.

\- ¿Necesitas algo ahora? – preguntó este enarcando una ceja y de mala gana, pensando que le pediría algo relacionado con comida. La Saber mantuvo una expresión impasible y calmada en todo momento.

\- No es nada, solo quería venir, puesto que este ambiente me hace sentirme tranquila. – Expresó solamente para desconcierto del Archer.

\- ¿Solo por esa razón? Deberías saber que prefiero tener un tiempo a solas.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Expresó Arturia. – No es como que tener compañía sea algo malo, bien podríamos tener algo para platicar en esta ocasión.

Emiya no seguía al pie de la letra las intenciones de la Saber, desearía saber por qué es que se volvió tan insistente en el hecho de acompañarle cada que la ocasión se presenta.

* * *

Haji y Rika estaban hablando en ese momento con Da Vinci en ese momento, tenían unas cuantas peticiones para ella con tal de mejorar su rendimiento al momento de ir a singularidades para repararlas y es algo que les beneficiaría en un futuro.

\- Así que desean armas que potencien su magia. – Exclamó la caster llevándose una mano al mentón.

\- No siempre podremos tener a nuestros servants para protegernos de los enemigos comunes, por lo que algo como armas sería bastante adecuado para poder defendernos en ciertas situaciones. – Explicó Haji.

\- Si con esto podemos quitarles un peso de encima y logren concentrarse mejor en la batalla, sería genial. – Proclamó Rika con una sonrisa, la caster se puso a pensar.

\- Ciertamente es algo que puedo hacer y han acudido con la persona correcta, seguro lograré hacer invenciones grandiosas para ustedes.

\- Eso sería perfecto. – Respondió Haji. – Rika ya ha comenzado a aprender a controlar algo de sus circuitos mágicos y tener un arma que la potencie le ayudaría bastante.

\- Aunque solo sé magia de reforzamiento, pero es mejor que nada. – Expresó la pelinaranja. – Lo mío sigue siendo dar puñetazos.

\- Esa es la mejor magia para ti. – Fue sincero el pelinegro. – Además, dijiste que tenías algo más preparado ¿Qué es?

\- Es verdad. – Recordó Da Vinci. En ese momento sacó lo que eran dos boletos dorados. – Esta es mi última invención, son boletos canjeables por una invocación gratis en la cámara, los estaré dando cada domingo mientras sigo fabricando más, pueden usarlos en sustitución a los quartz.

\- Eso es genial. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa agarrando el boleto. – no habrá problema en acumularlos.

\- Para nada, pueden usarlos cuando deseen. – Finalmente ya estaban obteniendo los boletos, algo a lo que le sacarían provecho cuando llegue el momento.

\- Master. – En ese momento vieron la llegada de Emiya, se encontraba algo apurado y agitado. – Permítame esconderme detrás de su espalda, es urgente.

\- …. ¿Bien? – Respondió con algo de duda, en ese momento el moreno escondió su espíritu tras Haji, unos segundos después apareció Artoria.

\- Master ¿no habrá visto a Archer por aquí? Lo estoy buscando. – preguntó la rubia, Haji no sabía que pensar, más sentía la mirada de Emiya a sus espaldas, señalándole que no diga nada.

\- … No lo he visto.

\- Entendido, gracias. – Momentos después se fue, una vez se alejó, el Archer volvió a manifestarse.

\- Eso estuvo cerca… gracias por cubrirme master.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso? – Preguntó él, Emiya puso una expresión complicada, como si no fuera algo que quisiera explicar.

\- ¿No te habrás peleado con ella o algo así? – Preguntó Rika, el Archer negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso es lo que no entiendo, últimamente se ha vuelto muy insistente conmigo y no me deja en paz, es algo que realmente quisiera averiguar.

\- Vaya, parece que tenemos un caso aquí. – Expresó Da Vinci con una pequeña risa. - ¿No debería alegrarte Archer? No cualquiera puede tener el gusto de tener una hermosa mujer detrás de alguien.

\- Ese no es mi caso. – Expresó Emiya de forma gruñona. – Es una molestia y solo deseo tener tiempo a solas, quiero deshacerme de ella, master, dígale que me deje en paz.

\- A mí no me mires que yo no tengo problemas con mujeres, es fácil y más sencillo el aceptarlas, así es como yo me mantengo a salvo. – Respondió levantando el pulgar, Emiya simplemente le vio de forma inexpresiva.

\- Nii-san, te has vuelto un poco más petulante desde que aceptaste salir con Kiyohime.

\- Solo estoy expresando mi opinión, creo que al final pude encontrar la luz saliendo el túnel. – Expresó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No te preocupes Emiya-san, si estás de acuerdo, puedo acercarme a Artoria-san y preguntarle algunas cosas. – Sugirió la pelinaranja.

\- Apreciaría bastante que me ayudara Rika. – Sonrió el Archer.

\- Entonces si necesitas saberlo, iré directamente, puedes esconderte mientras en tu forma de espíritu. – Emiya asintió mientras desaparecía. – Nii-san, deberías venir, quizás así Artoria-san tenga más confianza en hablar.

\- Muy bien, vamos a resolver esto. – Una vez ya decidieron que hacer, fueron en busca de la Saber para conocer sus razones, algo que Emiya quiere saber para ver si puede dejarle en paz.

* * *

Artoria seguía en su búsqueda por Archer, no podía desaparecer para siempre puesto que Chaldea tampoco es muy grande e intentar transportarse tampoco era algo posible, la rubia ya estaba perdiendo poco a poco las esperanzas.

\- Saber. – Vio llegar a ambos hermanos, en ese momento ella se calmó.

\- Master ¿necesita algo conmigo?

\- Queremos preguntar algo. – Respondió Rika. - ¿Por qué estás buscando a Emiya-san? No parece ser que sea algo que hagas frecuentemente y antes eran enemigos en una antigua guerra.

\- Eso es verdad… - la rubia bajó la mirada. – No sé, pero últimamente me hace sentir una sensación de familiaridad cuando lo veo, como si recordara algo de esos tiempos tranquilos… no quisiera decírselo a nadie más pero… veo en él a mi antiguo master… - Respondió ella, fue en ese momento que ambos entendieron lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Acaso lo ves así porque él es el mismo? – Preguntó Haji, la rubia asintió.

\- Debe saber que, mientras todos nos encontramos en el trono, podemos observar de reojo las vidas pasadas de los espíritus heroicos, Archer no es un espíritu que llegó de forma natural, eso lo sé, pero igual pude tener la oportunidad de observar su historia en cierta ocasión y… no puedo evitarlo, aunque dice que ya no es él, sé que sigue siendo Shirou, quiero creerlo.

\- Ya veo las cosas. – En ese momento el Archer apareció para su sorpresa. – Esconder mi presencia cuando estás distraída es útil.

\- Archer, yo… - Artoria deseaba hablar pero el moreno le detuvo.

\- ¿No habíamos tenido esta platica ya? Yo no soy ese idiota que buscó ser un héroe, dejé ese pasado atrás.

\- … ¿En serio? ¿Es fácil para ti decir que dejaste de ser alguien solo porque no te gustaba? – Artoria lo miró de reojo, más el Archer puso una sonrisa burlona.

\- No te gusta que hable mal de él ¿cierto? Fueron tres líneas de tiempo distintas pero en ninguna cambió, siguió siendo el mismo inútil que buscaba perseguir sus ideales y eso es algo que no cambiará, no importa cuántas encarnaciones tenga.

\- Archer… no importa si eres él, pero si sigues insultando a Shirou, yo… - La Saber estaba apretando su puño con fuerza, Archer aprovechó eso para seguir presionando.

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Vas a lastimarme? No creo que desees dañar su rostro si proclamas seguir enamorada de él.

\- ¡Archer!

\- Un momento ustedes dos. – Haji ya tuvo que intervenir antes de que la rubia fuera a mayores. – Ya les dijimos en muchas ocasiones que nada de peleas aquí, si desean arreglar esto, vayan a la sala de entrenamiento holográfico y combatan todo lo que deseen ahí.

\- ¿Eso es una orden? – Preguntó Artoria mirando a Haji, aún algo encolerizada por las palabras del Archer.

\- No exactamente, solo estoy proponiendo una solución a su conflicto, si no pueden arreglarlo con palabras, háganlo de la mejor forma que conocen como servants.

\- Entendido… Archer, te veré después para nuestra batalla… - Dicho eso, la Saber se fue, Emiya se observaba muy tranquilo puesto al arrebato de ira de la rubia.

\- ¿Era necesaria tal provocación? – Preguntó Rika no muy de acuerdo con el actuar del Archer.

\- Es la única forma de que pueda despejar sus dudas, si después de esto no llega a una solución, no habrá nada más.

\- Archer, solo déjame decirte algo… - Haji miró fijamente a su servant. – Puede que no lleve mucho tiempo como master pero he aprendido muchas cosas en este tiempo, y hay algo que es seguro, no pueden esconderme algo por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano lo descubro y es sin excepción.

\- … Entendido master. – Dicho eso, Emiya se retiró, quedando ellos solos.

\- ¿Estará bien que los dejes pelear? – Preguntó Rika, Haji no puso ninguna expresión en particular.

\- Si esta es la mejor opción para arreglar las cosas, debo permitirlo, igual sé que peleas dentro de la familia es algo común, prefiero que ellos arreglen las cosas por su cuenta y después lleguen a una conclusión conjunta.

\- Como digas, yo tengo mis métodos para arreglar, tú los tuyos. – Afirmó Rika, ya sabían todo al respecto con Emiya pero iban a dejar que los servants arreglen sus problemas.

* * *

Llegó el momento de aquel duelo. Ambos servants estaban en la sala de entrenamiento holográfico, un paisaje verde es el escenario para el duelo, igualmente que los hermanos, algunos servants llamados por la curiosidad decidieron asistir para observar la batalla a modo de entretenimiento.

\- Abra la boca~ - Kiyohime estaba sentada al lado de Haji, ayudándolo a alimentar con unas bolas de arroz que fueron preparadas de antemano. - ¿Está delicioso?

\- Claro.

\- Me alegra~… lo único que no me gusta ¿por qué ella está aquí igual? – No era la única, Nero igual estaba sentada al otro costado de Haji, sosteniendo su brazo libre.

\- ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener tiempo con mi socio? Me siento mal por haberlo golpeado, pero ahora creo que los dos seremos una buena pareja, umu, no puede haber mejor master para un gran emperador como yo. – Proclamó de forma altanera, Kiyohime empezó a exhalar humo.

\- Calma Kiyo, no eres mi único servant y creo que todos merecen oportunidad alguna.

\- ¡No es justo! Se supone que soy tu novia, deberías verme solo a mí. – proclamó la Berserker, por el otro lado Nero sonreía victoriosa.

\- ¿Sabes? No tengo problema con la poligamia, aunque si me prestas más atención que a cualquiera, podría recompensarte. – Nero sujetó el brazo de Haji con tal fuerza que sus pechos se hundieron en él.

\- ¿Disfruta la vida de rey, master? – Pudo ver a Gilgamesh sentado en un trono dorado que él mismo invocó y una sombrilla cubriéndolo del sol.

\- No es exactamente una vida que esperaba, pero tampoco puedo quejarme… supongo que igual viniste a observar esta batalla.

\- No es que tenga un lado por el cual declinarme, aunque desearía que el Faker sea el perdedor, admito que verlos luchar sin interrupciones es algo que llama mi atención.

\- El mejor asiento para su majestad. – Expresó Haji, el Archer dorado soltó simplemente un bufido.

\- Si dejas que tanta conmoción te distraiga, vas a perder. – Comentó Artoria mirando de frente al Archer, este soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Cosas tan pequeñas no representan ni la más mínima molestia. – En ese momento ya tenía a Kanshou y Bakuya en sus manos.

\- Muy bien… ¡Ahí voy Shirou! – La Saber fue la primera en atacar, Emiya se puso en posición.

\- No me llames así.

Excalibur chocó con las espadas gemelas de Archer, no era un entrenamiento normal o un duelo como los que siempre tenían, los dos iban muy en serio en esa pelea con sus ideales y razonamientos el juego. La Saber fue metiendo más presión en cada ataque cuando los aceros chocaban buscando que Emiya retrocediera y abriera una abertura.

\- ¡Por qué no lo aceptas, tu pasado que decidiste abandonar! – Empezó a gritar la rubia, el moreno puso toda su fuerza en los bloqueos de su espada.

\- No es algo que puedas proclamarme, tu siempre viviste del tuyo. – La alejó con la fuerza suficiente, invocando su arco y unos Caladbolgs para dispararle, Artoria pudo recuperarse en el aire y aterrizar observando los proyectiles en su camino, se dedicó a esquivarlos y desviarlos con su espada mientras que Emiya seguía disparando sin detenerse. – Realmente eres tan terca como para no afrontar la realidad que tienes enfrente.

\- ¡Silencio! – Haciendo uso de "Mana Burst", potenció sus ataques y las ráfagas de viento golpeaban con todo a Emiya, este apenas y pudo protegerse más al daño estaba hecho, impactando contra el suelo una vez fue mandado a volar, Artoria no le dio tiempo de recuperarse cuando saltó para apuñalarlo. El Archer pudo levantarse unas milésimas antes y aprovechar la cercanía para contraatacar arrojando sus espadas que fueron bloqueadas, más solo fue una finta para unas cuatro Caladbolgs que estaban escondidas detrás, la Saber las fue esquivando conforme impactaban el suelo.

\- Deberías darte cuenta de lo inútil que es esta batalla, no conseguirás nada al final. – Expresó el Archer seriamente, Artoria no quería rendirse con ello.

\- No importa… si estoy equivocada o no, quiero comprobarlo por mis propios medios, así deba derribarte directamente al suelo, quiero escucharlo sinceramente de tus propias palabras.

\- … Estúpida. – Fue todo lo que murmuró regresando a su ataque con más proyectiles, la Saber fue esquivando nuevamente a cada uno con tal de acercarse, el brillo dorado de Excalibur fue intensificándose. – Veo que deseas terminar esto rápidamente.

\- No importa si debo poner toda mi fuerza, haré que me respondas. – Estaba a punto de activar su NP, Emiya iba a responder esa seriedad de igual forma. - ¡Cae ante mi espada, **EXCALIBUUUUR**!

El rayo de luz fue directo hacia el Archer, sabía que recibir un golpe directo era muy peligroso por lo que tenía que defenderse.

\- ¡Rho Aias!

El escudo con forma de flor lo cubrió mientras resistía el ataque del NP con toda la fuerza que Artoria le ponía. Una vez este terminó, el campo realmente quedó destrozado por la fuerza, solamente un punto lineal seguía integro, justamente donde Archer estaba y se protegió.

\- No… - La Saber había usado toda su fuerza mágica en el ataque por lo que estaba agotada, el momento justo que Emiya aprovechó para acercarse mientras estaba debilitada, disparó un Caladbolg justo a su mano donde portaba Excalibur para desarmarla, seguido la embistió para derribarla en el suelo y se puso encima de ella, con una de sus espadas justo sobre su yugular.

\- Se acabó. – proclamó el Archer viéndola de frente a los ojos. – Yo gané.

Artoria no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente volteó su rostro para no observarlo, unos cuantos mechones le cubrieron sus ojos, pero el moreno pudo ver algo, un pequeño rastro de lágrimas bajaba de ellos.

\- Por qué… no abandones quien fuiste… - Apenas y podía hablar por los sollozos. Emiya se levantó en ese momento, aun dejándola en el suelo y sin dirigirle la mirada, solo dándole la espalda.

\- Yo lo dije… no soy un idiota idealista con un sueño estúpido… será mejor que te saques esa idea de la cabeza. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, dejando ahí a Artoria en el suelo y sollozando, unos segundos después apareció Haji frente a ella.

\- No fue lo que esperaste ¿cierto? – No escuchó respuesta alguna de ella. – Si necesitas un hombro, aquí estoy.

El pelinegro la ayudó a levantarse y se prestó para que se apoyara en él mientras seguía llorando, fue algo bastante duro para ella pero necesario, no iba a aprender de alguna otra forma.

Al día siguiente, el Archer estaba en los pasillos, terminó de servir los desayunos y necesitaba algo de descanso, una vez dobló una esquina se encontró a Artoria, tuvo una expresión complicada en el rostro, esperando que no haya un ambiente raro entre los dos después de aquel duelo.

\- Buenos días Archer. – Saludó la rubia con naturalidad, esto lo sorprendió un poco.

\- Buenos días… - Respondió igualmente. – Sobre lo de ayer…

\- No importa. – Le interrumpió la Saber. – Ya aprendí sobre el hecho de que me equivoqué, nunca más volverá a pasar, seguiremos siendo aliados como hasta el momento bajo nuestro master.

\- … Es cierto, por lo menos ya lo entendiste. – Expresó soltando un suspiro de alivio. – Hace poco terminé de preparar los desayunos, deberías alcanzar alguno que habré dejado en un plato.

\- Entendido, nos vemos luego. – Dicho eso, Artoria se fue. Emiya la observó irse viendo su espalda, en ese momento un recuerdo llegó a él. Una casa tranquila y grande, un almacén justo a un lado y detrás se haya un dojo de entrenamiento, dentro pudo observar una pasiva figura sentada de rodillas en el centro, con un vestido de blanco y azul, un cabello rubio como el oro y su expresión tranquila teniendo una espada de madera a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

\- … Es mejor mantener las cosas como están ahora… - Y se regresó a su habitación. Cada servant esconde secretos que nadie más quiere que conozcan y nadie se libra de ellos, aunque pueden marcar la diferencia en ciertas relaciones, no desean cambiar simplemente por aferrarse al pasado, deben avanzar ahora que tienen una nueva oportunidad y descubrir nuevas sensaciones y metas en la vida.

* * *

**Bueno, hace dos semanas pude ver la segunda película de Heaven's Feel y pues la inspiración me dio para hacer protagonistas a los servants originales. Ya sé que Archer es el de la línea de UBW pero igual no se puede quitar que mantenga algunos recuerdos por ahí, se ha visto con Archer en la serie respecto a Rin, pues pienso lo mismo, darles algo de protagonismo, el próximo cap tendremos otro filler con otro servant original que será protagonista, ya lo verán. Saludos.**


	31. Obedeciendo a la hermana

\- Medusa~

\- Ya voy Onee-sama. – Para la Rider, la llegada de su hermana mayor fue una sorpresa para ella, a pesar de las diferencias del pasado y más que nada, el final que les dio tanto a ella como a Euryale debido a su descontrol, no podía evitar sentirse alegre de tenerla de vuelta, por lo que, según su propia lógica, cumplir sus pedidos y exigencias era algo que tenía que realizar como su hermana menor. En ese momento estaba encargándose de llevarle un vaso de té helado que buscó en la cocina de Chaldea, entrando a su habitación. Stheno decidió tener decoraciones algo ostentosas, como el hecho de querer estatuas de mármol, una gran cama matrimonial para ella sola con cortinas rosas y otros objetos que a los pocos empleados de la organización les costó obtener según inmersiones.

\- Buena chica. – Sonrió la Assassin felicitando a su hermana, Medusa hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír.

\- No es nada, quiero que te sientas lo más cómoda posible.

\- Aprecio el esfuerzo que le pones, quizás así y llegue a perdonarte por lo que hiciste. – Escuchar eso trajo ilusión a los ojos tapados por aquel antifaz de la Rider. – Ahora, creo que hay algo de suciedad en la habitación, si no te molestaría barrer un poco.

\- ¡Con gusto! – Expresó Medusa mientras se apresuró a salir para buscar una escoba, Stheno escondió una risa.

Rika estaba por los pasillos luego de haber tenido otra reunión con Da Vinci para el avance de sus armas cuando vio a la Rider correr a toda velocidad.

\- Medusa-san. – Escuchando su nombre, la de cabellos purpuras se detuvo.

\- Master, buen día.

\- Buen día ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Busco una escoba, Onee-sama quiere que limpie su habitación. – Dicho eso, estaba por irse pero Rika le sujetó del brazo. - ¿Master?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Así de fácil aceptarás realizar el trabajo de alguien más? Deberías rehusarte si no te sientes cómoda.

\- … No tengo problemas, ella es mi hermana mayor, así que tengo el deber de obedecerla y cumplir todo lo que me diga.

\- Así no es cómo funcionan las cosas. – Rika se cruzó de brazos. – Lo digo porque yo igual soy la menor, puede que Nii-san y yo tengamos la misma edad, pero una ligera diferencia de meses entre nuestros cumpleaños hace que él termine siendo el mayor, solamente entre hermanas menores podremos entendernos. Te lo diré de una vez, no estás haciendo el trabajo de una hermana menor, en realidad estás siendo su esclava. – Aunque sus ojos estaban cubiertos, Medusa pudo sentir que parpadeó un par de ocasiones.

\- ¿Esclava?

\- Así es, por lo que no deberías seguir escuchándola, en vez de eso has valer tu voz y reclámale, dile que no tienes que hacer todo su trabajo y que tienes una vida, muestra valor. – Rika era bastante apasionada al respecto, en cambio Medusa…

\- … Lo siento master, la verdad es que tengo mis razones para esto. – Fue todo lo que se limitó a decir, de cualquier forma, Rika lo sabía, lo que Medusa hizo hacia sus hermanas y el triste destino que ella tuvo a raíz de ello.

\- No es necesario que digas más, pero lo seguiré diciendo, no hagas las cosas solo porque sientes el deber o la obligación de hacerlas, eres una persona igualmente, tienes libertad como cualquier otra y puedes exclamar que, si no deseas hacer algo, recházalo y listo.

\- … Entendido… - Medusa se fue en ese momento, Rika solamente la vio sin decir nada, no sabía cómo iba a estar la situación con ella, de cualquier forma, ya la aconsejó, el resto dependía de ella.

La Rider regresó luego de buscar una escoba, entró nuevamente a la habitación de la Assassin para empezar.

\- Onee-sama, ya estoy aquí.

\- Medusa, justo a tiempo. – La diosa estaba ahí sujetando algo. – Ya que harás el trabajo, deberías ponerte algo acorde.

\- Eso es… - Lo que Stheno estaba sosteniendo era un traje de maid, la Rider ladeó la cabeza un poco.

\- Quizás si lo llevas puesto logres hacer un mejor trabajo, así que tómalo y cámbiate rápido.

\- … Entendido. – La Rider agarró el traje y empezó a cambiarse. No le tomó más de un par de minutos para estar lista. El traje era como el que se conoce, una falda un poco más corta que el promedio pero iba acompañado del delantal, la diadema blanca y otros detalles. – Si pudiera decirme ¿Dónde lo consiguió? – Stheno soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Resulta que la princesa Medea tiene una pequeña afición por hacer ropas y que otras chicas los vistan, algo que obtuvo en una guerra en la que fue invocada, le pedí que lo hiciera y no tuvo problemas. Ya que estás lista, deberías empezar, luego te pediré otras cosas para que realices.

\- Bien Onee-sama. – Sin decir nada más, Medusa comenzó a barrer la habitación mientras que Stheno se mantuvo recostada en el sillón de terciopelo que mandó a pedir y bebiendo su té helado, a pesar de lo humillante que pueda ser, la Rider no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, actuando como la sirvienta de la Assassin.

\- ¡Waha, ya estoy aquí! – Otra visitante arribó a la habitación. Tamamo Cat fue llamada a petición de Stheno para que se presentara. - ¿Qué es lo que necesita de este gato?

\- Cat, justo a tiempo, resulta que Medusa está empezando a recorrer el camino de una maid, y tu como una sirvienta que lleva un tiempo, quisiera que pudieras instruirla para realizar un buen trabajo para mí.

\- Ok, así que alguien más desea recorrer el peligroso y lleno de piedras camino de la sirvienta, no estaré sola entonces. – Exclamó la Berserker con una sonrisa. – Muy bien hermana menor de la diosa, te instruiré en todo lo posible para que hagas un grandioso trabajo sirviendo a la diosa.

\- … Si es lo que Onee-sama desea que haga. – Volteó a ver a Stheno, esta asintió. – Entendido, estaré a su cuidado.

\- ¡Genial, empezaremos tu entrenamiento de inmediato! – Exclamó Cat, Medusa solo asintió mientras la Assassin volvió a esconder una risa, algo tenía planeado.

* * *

\- Espero hayan aprendido la lección ¿no lo harán de nuevo?

\- No…

Rika tenía sentadas de rodillas a Elizabeth y Carmilla, como nuevamente habían hecho una travesura y peleaban otra vez debido a sus diferencias, la pelinaranja se encargó de darles un sermón justo ahí para su vergüenza, una humillación que no pudo evitar ser vista por otros servants que soltaron unas risas.

\- Bien, ahora pueden irse, y sigan tranquilas. – Las dos asintieron antes de retirarse, Rika soltó un suspiro mientras estiraba sus brazos. – Esas dos… parece que las familias aquí son muy complicadas.

\- Muy bien, sigue así. – Llegó a escuchar la voz de Cat, Rika quiso acechar para ver un poco lo que sucedía, fue entonces que se asomó por la esquina. Ahí vio a la Berserker junto con Medusa, la Rider llevaba una gran pila de libros sobre su cabeza mientras que sostenía en sus manos un juego de té, caminando mientras mantenía el equilibrio. – No dejes tirar un solo libro mientras avanzas para servir el té, eso es algo que toda sirvienta hace.

\- Bien… - Buscó concentrarse al máximo para cumplir la tarea a pesar de la dificultad de mantener el equilibrio de tan grande pila de libros, finalmente Rika se presentó ante ellas.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Master, fue una petición de la diosa de enseñarle a su hermana menor como ser una gran sirvienta. – Expresó la Berserker con una sonrisa, Rika solo pudo enarcar una ceja.

\- ¿En serio Medusa? Porque este entrenamiento está lejos de ser normal.

\- Si con ello puedo hacer que Onee-sama sea feliz… ya estaba bajando para servir el té cuando finalmente la pila de libros cedió y cayeron encima de ella, derribando las tazas de té en el camino y quedando un desastre.

\- Eso fue un fracaso, hagámoslo de nuevo. – proclamó Cat cuando Rika decidió intervenir.

\- Esto se terminó. – Expresó ella de manera cortante. – Lo lamento Cat-san, pero déjanos solas, es una orden.

\- ¡Entendido, si master lo dice! – La Berserker se fue en ese momento, Medusa se quedó ahí inmóvil con los libros y los pedazos de porcelana rotos a su alrededor, Rika le vio de forma seria y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Master, yo…

\- No digas nada. – La interrumpió la pelinaranja. – Escucha… entiendo que quieras mucho a tu hermana mayor y te sientas responsable por lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero eso no le da ningún derecho de mandar sobre ti y hacer que hagas todo esto que es más una humillación que un favor para ella. Ya lo hablamos hace poco pero eres una persona, no un objeto o una muñeca que deba moverse tal y como ella desea, debes decirle de una vez todo lo que sientes y no arrodillarte ante ella.

\- … Master… - Medusa bajó la mirada. – Lo entiendo, pero… ella no es alguien a lo que pueda enfrentarme, además de ser mi hermana mayor, su aura de diosa es superior, ella puede encantar a cualquiera si lo desea y… es mucho más hermosa que yo, soy un monstruo raro a su lado.

\- Medusa-san, tienes que ganar autoestima o sino siempre te estarán pisoteando las demás personas sin que puedas hacer algo al respecto. – En ese momento Rika tomó una decisión. – Escucha, iré contigo a ver a Stheno-san, estaré a tu lado para que le digas todo lo que sientes, si con tener a alguien a tu lado te llena de valor, estaré contigo para ese momento.

\- … Entendido, le diré lo que siento y la… confrontaré, tengo que ser valiente. – Rika sonrió al ver que la Rider finalmente estaba obteniendo algo de agallas. Las dos fueron directamente a la habitación de la diosa por lo que entraron sin previo aviso.

\- Medusa, se supone que deberías estar en tu entrenamiento con Cat. – Replicó la Assassin sentada en su sillón con unas cuantas revistas a un costado, Medusa estuvo a punto de retroceder por el miedo pero sintió la mano de su master a un lado, tomó un largo respiro antes de continuar.

\- Onee-sama… yo… quiero que te detengas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- … Yo no soy tu sirvienta, ni tampoco una muñeca que puedas controlar a gusto, soy tu hermana, somos familia, no tengo porque cumplir tus caprichos si no lo quiero, así que te pido que pares y no digas más, si realmente me respetas como hermana.

\- … Ya entiendo… lo veo justo ahora. – En ese momento se borró la sonrisa en el rostro de Stheno. - ¿Te atreves a desafiarme?

Ver esa expresión causó que Medusa tragara saliva, no muy frecuentemente se podía ver a Stheno seria de esa forma, más que nada a su alrededor.

\- O-Onee-sama…

\- Dime Medusa ¿realmente crees que tienes el valor para rehusarte a mis peticiones? No olvides quien es superior aquí y tiene mayor divinidad, si lo deseo, puedo aplastarte con facilidad.

\- No… no quiero eso… - La Rider empezó a titubear, observar de esa forma a su hermana hacía que su cuerpo empezar a temblar del miedo, Rika simplemente se limitó a observar detrás de ella.

\- Por lo que pude escuchar de tus palabras anteriores, claramente buscabas oponerte ante mí ¿empezarás a jugar a ser la hermanita rebelde? Eso realmente no va contigo, así que permíteme ser buena. No vuelvas a decir algo así, yo tengo el control y tú debes obedecerme, si volvemos a como antes, haré que esto nunca pasó ¿Qué dices?

\- Y-Yo… - Sus manos estaban temblando, realmente no deseaba oponerse a su hermana, poco a poco el valor que había reunido estaba desapareciendo.

\- Buena chica, si ya terminaste con esto, entonces regresa a entrenar.

\- … No quiero… - Escuchar eso hizo que la Assassin enarcara una ceja. – Simplemente no es correcto, no quiero esto Onee-sama, sé que busco tu perdón pero esta no es la manera correcta de hacerlo, solo quiero que seamos una familia como antes, por favor, acéptalo.

\- … Vaya… - Stheno soltó un suspiro. – Realmente me haces trabajar ¿eh hermanita? Supongo que, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. Ya que tu master está aquí, no habrá problemas en que use mi Noble Phantasm para encantarla y se vuelva mi sirvienta, de esa forma las dos podrán trabajar juntas.

\- No… no metas a master en esto… - Empezó a murmurar mirando al suelo.

\- Tú me estás obligando hermanita, aunque claro que usarlo tiene sus desventajas, si por error termina causando su muerte, no será mi culpa, sino tuya ya que no controlo en totalidad el efecto de muerte instantánea de mi "Smile of the Stheno", pero ya tú decides.

\- No lo hagas…

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No pude escucharte.

\- ¡No toques a master! – Medusa levantó la voz por primera vez, encarando a su hermana, se retiró el antifaz para mirar fijamente a Stheno, a punto de activar sus ojos místicos. – Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima, no importa que seas mi hermana mayor, usaré mis ojos para paralizarte y atacarte, te lo estoy advirtiendo.

Por primera vez Medusa estaba mostrando intenciones de atacar a Stheno mientras protegía a Rika, la Assassin mostró una expresión de asombro por primera vez observando lo seria que era, ya entonces soltó un suspiro.

\- … Ya me cansé, hagan lo que quieran. – Al escuchar eso, Medusa se quedó con un rostro de incredulidad. – Ya me escuchaste, estoy agotada por todo esto y no haré nada, puedes irte y hacer lo que quieras, no te pediré nada más.

\- … Onee-sama… muy bien. – Volvió a ponerse su antifaz y darse la vuelta, no sin antes hacer una reverencia para irse de la habitación, Rika se quedó ahí.

\- … Planeaste todo esto ¿no? – Habló la pelinaranja por primera vez, Stheno la observó de reojo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Yo igual tengo un hermano mayor por lo que se de estas cosas y reconozco cuando alguien realmente está preocupado por su familia. Hiciste todo esto para que Medusa pudiera avanzar por su cuenta y hablar con voz propia, no seguir siendo alguien dependiente de ti. En realidad ya la perdonaste hace tiempo, solo la pusiste a prueba para que sacara a relucir sus sentimientos.

\- … No sé de lo que estás hablando, quizás estás confundiendo las cosas, ya dije explícitamente que me cansé de tratar con ella y solo la dejé ir para poder descansar un poco. – Rika simplemente la observó fijamente, Stheno no mostraba ninguna otra expresión.

\- Muy bien… yo igual me voy. – Rika salió de la habitación, una vez la puerta se cerró, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la Assassin aunque no era la habitual que siempre tenía, sino una más melancólica.

\- … Realmente has crecido… hermanita…

* * *

\- Medusa, tengo calor.

\- ¡Ya voy Onee-sama!

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, la Rider nuevamente estaba cumpliendo las exigencias de Stheno, Rika solo observaba todo con rostro inexpresivo, como si todo el trabajo del día anterior hubiera sido para nada.

\- ¿Qué acaso no ya ibas a dejarla en paz?

\- Eso es una cosa, ahora ella accede a servirme por gusto propio y no es algo que pueda desaprovechar. – Sonrió Stheno. – Además, mírala, se ve que le encanta.

Medusa estaba buscando una jarra con agua, aunque en su rostro se observaba una expresión un poco más alegre a como era antes, Rika simplemente soltó un suspiro.

\- Realmente no entiendo las relaciones complicadas…

\- Ya tengo aquí la jarra Onee-sama. – Medusa sonrió al acercarse a su hermana. La relación entre ambas es un poco complicada de entender pero la Rider es feliz que es lo que cuenta, así que todo está bien al final.

* * *

**Hablé acerca de haber visto Heaven's Feel pero no le hice el cap a la servant protagonista de la historia, pues aquí Medusa ya tiene su cap, así que espero lo hayan disfrutado, el próximo cap traerá a otro servant que por ocasión especial necesitará un cap dedicado, ya deben saber quien debido a que es relevante esta temporada, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	32. Clases de magia con Lord El-Melloi

Waver Velvet, mejor conocido como Lord El-Melloi II, hizo su llegada a Chaldea junto al resto de servants que capturaron en la singularidad de Roma. Debido a su gran conocimiento en la enseñanza de la magia y su estatus de Lord, fue fácilmente bien recibido dentro de la organización, recibiendo un tour y explicaciones por parte de Roman y Da Vinci, si pudiera trabajar en cierta forma para ayudar a facilitar las misiones sería una ganancia grande para ellos que perdieron una gran parte de su personal de trabajo.

El ahora pseudo-servant llegó a observar todo lo posible, ya tenía cierto conocimiento de la organización, solamente que con lo sucedido jamás llegó a hacerle una visita en condiciones, más ahora que el resto del mundo desapareció y solo queda ese espacio en la Antártida y cubierto totalmente de nieve, en cierta forma tenía en pensamientos a sus alumnos de la academia, a Gray, a Reines y otros conocidos que se vieron desaparecidos debido a la situación actual del mundo, solo esperaba que nada malo suceda.

\- Ahí está Lord. – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de Haji, el pelinegro saludó de frente al caster que se encontraba fumando.

\- Master… ¿me buscaba por algo?

\- Solo por una razón, creo haber dicho acerca de que podría enseñarme con sus conocimientos para ser un poco más diestro en la magia.

\- Supongo que lo entiendo. – Soltó una bocanada de humo. – Así que necesita que le enseñe, no tendré problemas con hacerlo, después de todo es mi trabajo como profesor.

\- Eso lo entendido. – Sonrió el pelinegro. – Hasta hace poco Rika y yo éramos solo humanos comunes que nos vimos involucrados en esto, ahora que tomamos el trabajo de salvar a la humanidad, debemos aprender todo lo posible, en mi caso he estudiado por mi cuenta lo básico de la magia para activar mis circuitos pero necesito un mejor aprendizaje, estoy seguro que tus conocimientos podrán ayudarme.

\- Con tal de ayudar, igual me hace sentirme en un ambiente familiar.

\- Entonces está decidido, solo me encargaré de pedirle al doctor que organice un cuarto como el salón y todo estará listo.

\- Muy bien, usted me avisará. – Después de ello se fue, Waver siguió observando a través de la ventana como la ventisca cubría todo, enseñar nuevamente, nunca pensó que volvería a hacer eso después de hacer su camino como pseudo-servant, de alguna forma sentía emoción de volver a tener estudiantes frente a él.

* * *

El día llegó, Haji le avisó que la sala estaba lista y las clases podían empezar. El caster preparó el material que consideraba necesario, buscando entre libros que estaban en la biblioteca y preparar unas cuantas cosas más por su cuenta, ya lo tenía todo, ahora ya estaba en su camino para comenzar nuevamente el camino del aprendizaje y observar esos rostros deseosos de aprender acerca de la magia.

Abrió la puerta para pasar. Lo primero que se encontró fue que prácticamente el salón era el mismo de la academia, los mismos asientos, el pizarrón y el escritorio, todo era igual, eso estaba bien.

\- Ya todo está listo. – Anunció Haji, Waver se sentía en casa de enseñar nuevamente… solo por un pequeño detalle.

\- ¡Así es, espero que puedas proponer algo que realmente podamos aprender, lo estoy esperando! – Haji y Rika no eran los únicos en el salón. Mash, Nero, Kiyohime, Marie, Alexander, Jeanne, Altera y Lily también estaban en asientos, el Lord enarcó una ceja.

\- … Pensé que solo les daría clase a ti y a tu hermana.

\- Bueno, verá… Rika no supo cerrar su boca y proclamó acerca de aprender de usted, eso llegó a oídos de otros… - Haji se rascó la nuca.

\- Algo así debí pensar que podría suceder… no estoy tan seguro si servants necesitan aprender sobre la magia, tampoco es que les sean muy útil.

\- No prestes mucha atención. – Proclamó Alexander. – Solo estoy aquí por cuenta propia, como mi subordinado, quiero observar el trabajo que harás.

\- Yo jamás me voy a separar de master~ - Kiyohime estaba sentada a un lado de Haji y sujetando su brazo. – No me importa para nada esta clase, siempre y cuando esté con él.

\- ¡Umu, mi socio es tan estudioso, el conocimiento es poder, y Roma es sinónimo de poder, así que esto beneficiará al imperio, además de que master está aquí! – Nero sujetó el toro brazo de Haji, causando que Kiyohime gruñera por lo bajo.

\- Bueno… a mí me falta mucho por aprender aun siendo una caballero en entrenamiento, y ya que Merlín no está aquí, quiero aprovechar a aprender todo lo posible. – Comentó Lily.

\- Yo igual. – Le siguió Jeanne. – Nunca tuve educación de algún tipo, no sé leer ni escribir, así que quiero cambiar un poco eso. – Sonrió la santa.

\- La escuela es divertida~ - Exclamó Marie con una sonrisa. – Solo vine para hacer amigos.

\- Conocimiento es buena civilización… si ese conocimiento se usa para destruir, mejor. – Fue lo único que dijo Altera.

\- Lamentamos el meternos Lord. – Se disculpó Mash. – Pero igual… quisiera estar con los Senpais en esto…

\- No importa. – Waver simplemente dejó asentados los libros. – Eso no cambiará el itinerario para la clase, solo les pido que no estorben de algún modo para que todo avance según lo planeado ¿entendido?

\- ¡No solo eso, avanzará mucho mejor, gracias a mi presencia aquí todo será mejor! – Nero proclamaba como si fuera crédito suyo.

\- Por favor, siéntate… - Pidió Waver amablemente, Nero le vio de reojo.

\- Soy un emperador, soy Roma, no puedes decirme que me siente, yo lo haré por mi cuenta. – Ya entonces tomó asiento nuevamente al lado de Haji, Waver soltó un suspiro.

\- Ahora, si no habrá más interrupciones, me gustaría empezar con la clase.

\- Un momento. – Jeanne levantó la mano con algo de duda. – Bueno… yo quisiera aprender primero a escribir, no sé mucho y si usaremos libros… a leer… - Proclamó con sus mejillas algo rojas.

\- … Según tengo entendido, el trono de héroes otorga cierto conocimiento para poder sobrevivir en la era actual, deberías saber leer y escribir en ese caso.

\- Bueno… mi invocación no fue totalmente natural y no creo que haya podido obtener tales conocimientos…

\- Si no es problema, yo podría enseñarle. – Rika levantó la mano. – No será tan complicado si es algo tan sencillo como leer y escribir, lo necesitará.

\- Gracias por la ayuda master. – Agradeció la Ruler.

\- Pero si se centrarás en eso, necesito que todos estén atentos a la clase. – Comentó Waver.

\- No es necesario que te preocupes por nosotras, puedes seguir. – Rika hizo ademán de restarle importancia, no era algo que esperaba, de igual forma, el caster no podía evitar hacer comparaciones con el resto de sus alumnos.

\- (Master me trae cierta remembranza a Caules y Emiya de cierta forma por lo serio que es… Rika… debería decir que está entre Yvette y algo de Svin, igual tengo esa sensación de la rider… mi señor es prácticamente Svin, la Saber Altera es Flat, la Saber Lily es Gray… igual la ruler tiene algo de ella… la Berserker es una versión deformada de Tohsaka por su acercamiento a master, y la saber roja…)

\- ¿No sería mejor empezar? Quiero demostrar que soy la mejor aquí y deslumbrarlos con mis conocimientos. – proclamó Nero.

\- ¡Silencio Edelfelt! – Gritó Waver sin pensarlo, haciendo que todos lo vean, sudando un poco. – Lo lamento… - Se cubrió la boca con una mano. – (Maldición, me dejé llevar… esa claramente es Edelfelt)

\- Siento que deberíamos dejar de interrumpir, ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya han pasado como diez minutos. – Comentó Rika con un gotón en la frente.

\- No importa… fue un error mío… - Waver buscó tomar un respiro para calmarse. – Aprecio mucho tener gente para estar en esta clase, aunque realmente su intención no sea estudiar… como sea, si no harán nada, al menos me gustaría que puedan mantenerse callados para que aquellos que si deseen aprender, puedan concentrarse en logrado ¿entendido?

\- Bien, yo estaré tan callada como un ropero. – Respondió Marie.

\- Yo quiero aprender, aprender es buena civilización. – Asintió Altera.

\- Lamento todo esto… fue mi culpa que estemos atrasando la clase. – Se disculpó Jeanne, Rika le consoló.

\- No tienes que disculparte Jeanne-san, podrás tomarte tu tiempo para poder ponerte al día, mientras debemos seguir con enseñarte las letras. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, Jeanne se vio muy agradecida.

\- Bueno, si ellas dos no estarán a nuestro ritmo, será mejor seguir avanzando, como decía, la magia…

\- ¡Master! – La puerta del salón se abrió rápidamente, Salter entró para ir con Rika sosteniendo un folleto. - ¡Esto que me trajo, estas llamadas hamburguesas a la parrilla se ven deliciosas, deme unas, ahora!

\- Esto… lo siento Salter-san, pero ahora estamos en clase, no puedes entrar así como así.

\- ¿Clases? A quien rayos le importa eso, es más importante que me alimente.

\- No puedes irrumpir en mi clase. – Waver tomó sitio al lado de la Saber Alter, esta miró de reojo al Lord.

\- ¿Quién eres para decir eso? Por supuesto que tengo razones, la comida es importante y esto se ve delicioso, así que quiero que master me las consiga.

\- Eso me recuerda, Archer me avisó que hará alas de pollo para el almuerzo, espero les gusten. – Anunció Marie, en ese momento todos empezaron a hablar mientras Waver solamente intentaba mantener la calma, le resultaba increíble que ni siquiera haya empezado a explicar.

\- Es suficiente, tu, vete de aquí. – Waver empujó a Salter fuera del salón y cerró la puerta. – Y ustedes, ya hagan silencio, debemos empezar con la clase, luego podrán hablar todo lo que quieran del almuerzo ¿entendido? – Nadie dijo nada. – Bien… finalmente puedo empezar con la clase… como iba diciendo, la magia es…

\- Hola~ - La puerta se abrió nuevamente, Boudica entró al salón ante la mirada mala de Waver, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa. - … Esto… no quería interrumpir, solo quería hablar de algo con master, si no es mucha molestia.

\- … Bueno… lo permito. – Tampoco podía enojarse con Boudica por querer hablar sobre algo con Haji, así el pelinegro salió, ya que él era quien deseaba aprender, tuvo que esperarlo hasta que finalmente volvió. - ¿Ya terminaste?

\- Si, lo lamento Lord, no volverá a ocurrir. – Se disculpó el pelinegro.

\- Muy bien, ahora, si no volverán a ocurrir interrupciones, comencemos con…

\- ¡Espera un momento! – Kiyohime se levantó de su asiento. – Antes de ello, quiero hablar de algo… master, de que hablabas con Rider. – Expresó ella cruzada de brazos.

\- Nada importante, solo unos asuntos que quería tratar.

\- Cuales asuntos. – La mirada de la Berserker claramente era acusadora.

\- Pueden hacer el favor de no tratar esos asuntos en clase, no podemos perder más tiempo. – Anunció Waver.

\- ¡Pero es importante! Master es mi pareja, no puedo permitir que esté con alguna otra chica que quiera arrebatármelo, ya tengo suficiente con esa Saber roja que no se aleja de él.

\- ¿Umu? Pero es obvio que socio es mío, solo te permito estar con él porque soy un emperador generoso, amo a toda la gente~ - Levantó su pecho del orgullo.

\- No te apoderarás de él, master es mío y de nadie más, a menos que desees pelear por él.

\- Eso ya es interesante, claro que aceptaré tu duelo por la permanencia de mi socio.

\- ¡Ven con todo, Saber! – Las dos ya estaban por pelear cuando dos rayos fueron hacia ellas, golpeándolas y haciendo que impactaran contra la pared, Waver se había encargado de lanzarlas.

\- En vez de estar enfrascadas en disputas infantiles, mejor salgan de aquí y déjenme continuar con mi clase.

\- Awawawa… por favor, todos cálmense. – Lily buscó aliviar el ambiente.

\- Eso dolió… eres muy malo. – Nero hizo un puchero, Kiyohime simplemente se sacudió el polvo.

\- Lo tienes difícil ¿eh vasallo? – Alexander empezó a reír, Waver soltó un suspiro por enésima vez.

\- No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo, realmente se los pido a todos… puede que para ustedes servants, tomar una clase de magia sea algo mundano y nada digno, pero aquí realmente hay personas que desean aprender, sus masters quieren ser más diestros en la magia para futuras misiones, saben muy bien que no podrán contar con ustedes todo el tiempo así que necesitan todo lo posible con tal fortalecerse y apoyarles en todo lo posible. Tengan en cuenta sus sentimientos y permitan que puedan aprender todo lo posible ¿sí? Por esa razón, déjenlos aprender, se los agradecerán después.

Todo el salón se quedó en silencio, los servants no sabían que decir, Waver tenía razón, solo obstaculizaban el hecho de que ambos pudieran ser mejores masters y ayudarlos en todo lo posible.

\- … Lo lamento, supongo que hice mal… - Se disculpó Nero.

\- Yo igual, si esto ayudará a master, entonces me quedará callada. – Igualmente Kiyohime se sentía de la misma forma, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del caster.

\- Muy bien, ya que todos finalmente se calmaron podremos dar inicio… recuerden que esto es en beneficio de los masters, así que espero totalmente silencio y atención de todos ¿entendido?

\- Si. – Exclamaron todos, ya finalmente Waver podía dar comienzo, agarró el libro que tenía para empezar su explicación, luego de tantos altibajos finalmente podría iniciar la clase.

\- … La magia es…

\- Lamento interrumpir. – La puerta se abrió nuevamente, ahora era Da Vinci. – Señor El-Melloi, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

\- No es así, si viene de usted Señorita Da Vinci, debe ser importante. – Fue comprensivo el caster, Da Vinci asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que entiendas… lo que veía a decir es que Emiya me mandó a decirles que el almuerzo está listo, pueden ir.

\- ¡Finalmente se acabó! – Nero se levantó de su asiento, el resto igual, listos para irse a la cafetería, Waver simplemente se quedó boquiabierto mientras observaba a todos irse y hablando de lo buena clase que fue, ya entonces el salón se quedó en silencio, solo estando él.

\- … Mi… clase… - En ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro, por alguna mágica razón, Siegfried estaba ahí.

\- … Lo siento… parece que no funcionó nada para ti…

Waver simplemente se dejó caer al suelo totalmente deprimido, al final nunca pudo impartir la clase de la cual estaba muy orgulloso de haber hecho.

* * *

Haji estaba frente a una puerta tocando aunque nadie respondía, en ese momento Rika se acercó a él.

\- Nii-san ¿sigue sin responder?

\- Eso parece, la verdad que el hecho de no dar clases debió afectarlo más de lo que esperaba, será un poco complicado convencerlo de salir.

\- Esperemos tengas éxito.

Dentro de la habitación, Waver estaba recostado en su cama, cubierto por su sabana, no quería saber nada de afuera luego de haber sido privado de su profesión.

\- Extraño a mis antiguos alumnos…

* * *

**Hoy se acaba el anime de Lord El-Melloi, así que pensé en hacer justamente un cap donde él sea el protagonista jaja, las cosas no le salieron bien con su clase, pero ya tendrá oportunidades. Hablando de otra cosa, ya este re-run de Halloween está por terminar y se vendrá Osakabehime, pero igual no tiraré por ella, estoy guardando quartz para Abigail que la quiero obtener, mientras mi último SSR fue Scherezade y obtuve a Nero del ticket de 4 estrellas gratis, esperemos ver qué me saldrá. El próximo cap se viene otro filler ¿cual será el servan protagonista? Ya lo verán. Saludos.**


	33. Espadas y proyectiles

A lo largo de los días, Haji y Rika han estado teniendo reuniones con Da Vinci para las especificaciones de sus armas, una decisión que tomaron luego del desempeño en la anterior singularidad y que pueden ayudarles al respecto para defenderse de los enemigos menores, debido a todas estas cuestiones han expresado sus deseos de portar un arma que les ayuden y así, con ayuda de la caster, han estado manufacturando todo lo posible por obtenerlas.

\- Me alegra que todo vaya bien. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa. – ya puedo sentir esos guanteletes bastante cerca para finalmente soltar unos buenos puños.

\- Deberán estar listos antes de que surja la siguiente singularidad ¿no? – Preguntó Haji, Da Vinci asintió de forma segura.

\- Pueden confiar en un genio como yo, tendré sus armas en el menor tiempo posible… por cierto, Haji, quisiera platicar contigo acerca de unos detalles. – El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Cuáles detalles?

\- No es nada que obstaculice la fabricación, solo quisiera poder asentar unas cuantas cosas, más que nada la forma en cómo quieres tu arma. – La caster se cruzó de brazos, realzando un poco el busto que tiene. – Has dicho que quieres un arma con el cual puedas canalizar el mana que tienes ¿no?

\- Eso fue lo que dije, pienso pelear más que nada con magia.

\- Existen distintas formas de canalizarlo, así como cualquier tipo de arma es posible para llevar a cabo tal función, lo que más conozco son justamente las espadas y las pistolas que cumplen con estas condiciones, en ambas puedes canalizar tu mana, y ya que no me diste una especificación acerca de ello, puedo darte escoger en cual quieres que sea tu arma.

\- Así que una espada o una pistola… - Haji realmente no había pensado en la forma que quiere para poder expresar los hechizos y de cierta forma ve ventajas y desventajas en ambos lados. - ¿Puedes dejarme pensarlo un rato? Ya después te diré lo que quiero.

\- No hay problema. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. – puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras para tu respuesta.

Haji asintió mientras ya ambos salían del taller de la caster, Rika observó a su hermano pensando con seriedad.

\- ¿Es una decisión difícil?

\- Será justamente el arma que llevaré a lo largo de todo nuestro trabajo como masters, necesito pensarlo con seriedad. – Anunció, Rika asintió entendiendo de cierta forma.

\- Solo escoge lo que se te haga más cómodo, aunque tampoco pienso meterme mucho en ello, suerte decidiendo. – Se fue después de decir aquello, mientras tanto el pelinegro siguió con la duda y analizando cada aspecto de las armas que pudieran beneficiarlo.

Su camino lo llevó justo al comedor, se sentó en una mesa aún bastante sumido en sus pensamientos, algunos servants y personal paseaban de vez en cuando para comer, solo él se encontraba solo.

\- ¡Socio! – Como si fuera ya algo anunciado, Nero se presentó, sentándose al lado de él. - ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Deberías pasar un gran tiempo conmigo como tú más grande y leal servant.

\- … - A pesar de haberle hablado, Haji no respondió nada, la Saber le observó parpadeando un poco, incluso pasando su mano de frente solo para ver que no reaccionaba.

\- ¿Socio? ¿Estás ahí? No me digas que estás en un viaje astral. – Soltó unos cuantos chasquidos hasta que finalmente Haji reaccionó.

\- ¿Hmmm? Nero… lo lamento, estaba pensando en algo muy importante.

\- ¿Algo importante? ¿Qué es más importante que pasar tiempo con un emperador del más grande imperio que jamás ha existido?

\- Estuve hablando con Da Vinci acerca del arma que portaré para próximas singularidades… estoy seguro de que deseo usar magia para luchar pero me propuso acerca de la forma para hacerlo… si usar una espada o una pistola para lograrlo…

\- ¡Puras excusas! – Exclamó la Saber roja con mucho ímpetu. – Socio, no debería ser muy complicado escoger, obviamente la mejor opción es una espada, un arma que demuestra la grandeza y valía de un guerrero, su coraje al momento de blandirla, toma de ejemplo la mía, Aestus Estus es la fuerza de Roma, yo soy la fuerza de Roma y nunca me ha fallado, escoge una espada y los dos pelearemos codo a codo como los guerreros que debemos ser.

\- Una espada… - Haji poco a poco fue girando la balanza hacia escoger una espada, quizás las razones de pelear con alguien usando esa arma no se veía mal.

\- ¡Un momento! – Por alguna razón, Kiyohime salió justo debajo de la mesa, como si estuviera ahí todo el rato. – Señorita Saber, no creo que debas influenciar en la decisión de master de esa forma, solo digo que debería escoger por cuenta propia sin necesidad de alguien más… aunque solo pensar en el hecho de que master y yo disparemos proyectiles juntos, seríamos una pareja guerrera… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con el simple pensamiento. – No estoy diciendo que me gustaría pelear a su lado de esa forma, solo no busques convencerlo por tus propias razones egoístas.

\- ¿Quién habla de razones egoístas? Me ofendes. – Se defendió Nero. – Además, dejaste en evidencia que deseas que escoja un arma de proyectiles, no estás siendo muy distinta de mis intenciones.

\- Oh no, solo estaba expresando mi opinión. – Escondió su rostro detrás de su abanico. – Disparar proyectiles es mucho mejor y más seguro que pelear salvajemente con espadas y chocar toda la suciedad y sudor de cuerpos ajenos.

\- ¿Acaso estás insultando a la espada? Las armas de combate cercano son mucho mejores que esconderse detrás de una trinchera y disparar proyectiles como un cobarde. – Eso ya no le gustó a Kiyohime, lo cual causó que sus pupilas de reptil se dilataran.

\- Escucha señorita Saber, hasta ahora he estado siendo amable por respeto a master ya que ambas somos sus servants, pero si hay algo que no puedo dejar pasar es que insulte a quienes preferimos luchar a larga distancia, no le gustará verme enojada.

\- ¿Eso crees? Los berserkers siempre son muy propensos a enfadarse, no es nada raro.

\- Tu…

\- Ya, cálmense ustedes dos. – Haji tuvo que intervenir entre ambas chicas debido a que se estaban calentando. – No es necesario que luchen respecto al arma que deseo escoger, es una decisión meramente mía.

\- Entonces dígale algo a esa dragona, no puedo creer que insulte un arma de gran valor como lo es la espada.

\- Master, si realmente me tiene aprecio, calme a la señorita Saber y hágale saber que los proyectiles son tan honorables como luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. – Haji no sabía que responder debido a esa disputa, no pensó que todo iba a terminar así, quizás necesitaría la opinión de un tercero.

\- Veo que las cosas aquí se han puesto interesantes. – Como si de un milagro divino se tratara, Medea hizo aparición en ese momento, lo cual resultó en un alivio para Haji. – Master, parece tener cierto problema con estas dos jóvenes damas.

\- Es respecto al arma que usaré para luchar, si debe ser una espada o una pistola para disparar proyectiles mágicos, ellas están luchando sobre cual es mejor. – La caster soltó una pequeña risa bajo la capucha que cubría su rostro.

\- Típicas disputas infantiles… en realidad no hay punto de comparación, disparar proyectiles mágicos es la mejor forma de pelea, lo digo como la caster que soy.

\- ¿Ves? Obviamente disparar es mejor. – Kiyohime mantuvo una sonrisa victoriosa mientras Nero gruñía por lo bajo.

\- ¡Pero hay cosas que se pueden hacer con las armas de combate cercano! Obviamente disparando no puedes defenderte si se acercan a ti.

\- ¿De qué hablas enana? Un tirador nato jamás dejaría que un enemigo se acerque a su rango, eso lo dices porque jamás has experimentado lo que es disparar proyectiles. – Contraatacó Medea, Nero se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

\- Veo una discusión muy interesante aquí. – Cesar se acercó para presenciar todo. – Mi querida hija, veo que estás perdiendo, eso no es bueno para la imagen de nuestro imperio.

\- Umu… lo siento emperador Cesar… pero es que afirman que los proyectiles son mejores que las espadas.

\- Entiendo… la verdad soy bastante neutral en este asunto, la clase que me va mejor es ser un Rider pero fui invocado como Saber, Crocea Mors es más que nada ornamental para mi imagen, pero sí puedo decir que usar una espada me ha ayudado en ocasiones, si debo escoger un lado, sería el de las espadas.

\- ¿Qué tal? Si después de esto siguen afirmando que los proyectiles son mejores, deben tener algo malo en sus cabezas. – Ahora era Nero la que estaba sonriendo, eso no les gustó para nada a Medea y Kiyohime, Haji sintió que el asunto se había desviado desde hace mucho.

\- No estés tan segura enana, hay muchas fallas en su estilo y lo demostraremos. – Medea se retiró después de decir aquello junto a Kiyohime mientras que Nero y Cesar se fueron por su lado, Haji solo podía temer lo peor.

\- Espero no hagan de esto algo mucho más grande de lo que debe ser…

* * *

Rika y Mash estaban caminando juntas en ese momento, las dos pasaron un tiempo platicando y todo, ya entonces iban a dirigirse a los pasillos para comer, en ese momento vieron a Arash pasar por ahí.

\- Arash-san. – Saludó la pelinaranja, el Archer devolvió el saludo.

\- Master, quisiera que firmara esto. – por alguna razón, el héroe persa tenía una hoja, la pelinaranja enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Para qué es eso?

\- No es nada importante, simplemente me gustaría que usted y la señorita Shielder pudieran anotar sus firmas. – Respondió con una sonrisa, conociendo la naturaleza amable del Archer, Rika no dudó, sujetó la pluma para firmar, Mash fue después. – Muchas gracias por su ayuda master, ahora tenemos más gente a nuestro favor.

\- ¿Gente para qué? – Preguntó con algo de confusión, el Archer soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

\- Verá… de algún modo se armó una pequeña discusión entre los servants acerca de si es mejor las armas de combate cercano y los proyectiles… digamos que armamos dos bandos distintos respecto a este tema.

\- … ¿Algo malo sucedió? – Preguntó buscando saber lo obvio, el pelinegro empezó a sudar de forma nerviosa.

\- Bueno… deberá verlo por usted misma. – Lo siguieron justo hasta la cafetería, al momento de entrar se escucharon varias voces, justamente los servants estaban ahí reunidos discutiendo claramente entre la supremacía de las armas, cada quien tomando su lado.

\- Que estupidez, diciendo que las espadas no tienen honor. – Refutó Arturia. – El arma es el signo máximo de todo caballero, insultarlas es meterse con años de historia.

\- Así es, espadas ser buena civilización, insultarlas ser mala civilización. – Asintió Altera.

\- ¡Blasfemias! Ustedes hablan puras blasfemias, obviamente el poder de la magia y los proyectiles es superior, es mucho más cool que sus armas. – Proclamó el Gilles Caster.

\- ¡Las espadas son opresión, los proyectiles son opresión, necesitan ser liberados! – Algunos como Spartacus simplemente decían lo que se les venía a la mente. Rika observó tal panorama que parecía un total fastidio, justo ahí vio a Haji con su cabeza cubierta con ambas manos.

\- Nii-san… asumo que todo esto es tu culpa.

\- Quisiera que fuera así, solo debo escoger el arma que quiero usar para luchar, jamás pensé que se volvería una pelea tan grande.

\- Master, no alargue más esto y decida un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, es mucho más divertido cortar cabezas de esa forma. – Sonrió Sanson.

\- ¡Eso no! Los proyectiles de mana son más seguro, no haga caso a ese fetichista. – Reclamó Mozart.

\- ¡Master, espadas son buena civilización, escoja espadas! – También reclamaba Altera.

\- Normalmente desearía la paz pero… están siendo muy malos, los proyectiles no tienen nada de desventajoso, master, escoja los proyectiles. – Incluso gente pacífica como Martha estaba en la trifulca, Haji solo podía escuchar los reclamos de cada uno de los servants diciéndole que escoger, deseaba que todo eso se calmara.

\- Silencio todos. – Una voz prepotente logró callarlos, en ese momento apareció Gilgamesh, su aura logró que todos pudieron callarse lo cual agradeció Haji. – Discutir por una simple tontería… algo que esperaría de plebeyos como todos ustedes, pero igual tomando las cosas por el lado equivocado, dense cuenta de que solo perjudican al master con toda su palabrería. – En ese momento hubo una sensación grupal de culpa en todos los servants, se dieron cuenta de que intentaban forzar sus opiniones en Haji sin darle tiempo de decidir por sí mismo. – Master, todo esto es mayormente su culpa, su indecisión ha llevado a que este escenario se realice, decida de una vez y cerremos este asunto.

\- Bueno… todos han dicho razones válidas por la cual escoger un arma en específico… admito que las espadas pueden ser buenas conductoras de mana y tendría más facilidad para pelear de esa forma.

\- ¡Eso master, sabe lo que es mejor, umu! – Proclamó Nero ya sintiéndose victoriosa.

\- Pero los proyectiles… si lo pienso de esa forma, no hay un mejor uso para la magia que disparar, sería lo más común.

\- Veo que master ya está por tomar su decisión… - Kiyohime igual se estaba sintiendo segura de que Haji escogería una pistola.

\- Las dos tienen tan buenas razones… que no sé qué escoger. – En ese momento todos los servants empezaron a reclamarle por lo indeciso que era, Rika no podía hacer más que sentir lastima por él pero también pensaba que se lo merecía.

\- Ya que master se ve que nunca llegará a una respuesta, haremos esto usando el método de toma de decisión más antigua que existe. – proclamó Gilgamesh, todos le vieron con curiosidad.

\- ¿Existe un método antiguo? – preguntó Haji, el Archer dorado sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, incluso yo realicé decisiones victoriosas usando esto, les juro que todos acabarán satisfechos después de esto. – Aseguró el Archer, Haji no tenía de otra más que confiar en él, siendo un rey podía estar seguro de que su juicio era el correcto.

\- Muy bien… vamos con ello.

\- ¡Excelente! – Exclamó viéndose satisfecho. – Ahora, necesito que me pasen dos hojas y una pluma, son necesarias para esto.

Logró obtener lo que pidió y entonces empezó, en una hoja escribió justamente la palabra "Espada" y en la otra "Pistola" En ese momento volteó ambas hojas sobre la mesa.

\- Ahora lo que sigue es esto. – Empezó a revolver las hojas de modo que no se supiera cual es cual, así siguió por unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente terminó, ahora el contenido de ambas era desconocido para todos. – Ahora master… debe saber lo que sigue. – El pelinegro asintió.

Se acercó a la mesa, los servants observaron expectantes lo que Haji iba a hacer a continuación mientras ya estaba frente a la mesa, tomó unos cuantos respiros antes de empezar, en ese momento abrió los ojos teniendo una mirada seria.

\- De tin Marín de don pingué... – En ese momento todos en la cafetería se cayeron de espaldas, Gilgamesh no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¿Qué tal? Este método es cien por ciento confiable para tomar una decisión.

\- ¡Te voy a matar! – Arturia ya tenía su espada en mano para atacar al Archer, siendo sujetada por otro servants para que no lo asesinara.

\- Eso fue realmente anticlimático… - Emiya se recuperó del asombro para luego soltar una pequeña risa. – Si es el mejor método para acabar con esta tontería.

\- Miren, ya terminará. – Señaló Jeanne. Haji ya estaba en las últimas mientras alternaba sus dedos entre ambas hojas.

\- Y a quien escojo eres… tu. – Acabó agarrando una hoja, ya el filo de la tensión podía cortarse con un solo movimiento mientras daba la vuelta. – Y mi arma será… una pistola.

\- ¡Decisión tomada! – Proclamó Gilgamesh bastante satisfecho con cómo se llevaron las cosas. - ¿Ya están satisfechos?

\- … Es lo mejor. – Respondió Marie sonriendo. – Realmente no me gustaba para nadie esta discusión.

\- Fue una gran estupidez. – Comentó Vlad. – Nos vimos como unos niños quejumbrosos.

\- Me parece bien. – Kiyohime abrazó a Haji. – Los dos podremos ser una gran pareja que disparará a los enemigos, lo estaré esperando. – Nero solo pudo tragarse su orgullo y aceptar el resultado. De ese modo se terminó la discusión del arma de Haji, solo quedaba pasar la decisión a Da Vinci.

* * *

\- Ya están listas sus armas. – Luego de pasarlo, Da Vinci trabajó durante un día entero, ya para el siguiente había terminado, los hermanos ya fueron a buscarlos. Rika sujetó lo que eran unos guanteletes dorados con ornamentaciones azules, se los probó y entonces activó el Trace, viendo como brillaban.

\- Se sienten geniales, gracias Da Vinci-chan. – Agradeció la pelinaranja, esta sonrió.

\- Ahora con Haji, ya que decidiste ir con una pistola, fue un poco más complicado de recrear en comparación a una espada, pero siento que hice un buen trabajo. – le pasó el arma, tenía un cañón grande y retroceso para que no le perjudicara. – Si ya sabes encantar balas, entonces deberá ser sencillo para ti usarla.

\- Eso veo… gracias. – Hizo una reverencia. Ya que finalmente salieron, ahí afuera estaban Kiyohime y Nero. – Ya todo terminó.

\- Eso veo… no me alegra mucho que sea un arma de proyectiles, pero debo aceptarlo… umu, lo haremos funcionar de alguna forma. – Sonrió la Saber, Kiyohime se sujetó de su brazo.

\- Lo lamento señorita Saber pero este hombre ya tiene una dueña, sé que los dos haremos la mejor pareja. – Pero Nero agarró su otro brazo.

\- Lo lamento Berserker, pero es mi socio, no lo dejaré de lado. – Nuevamente empezaron a discutir, igual Haji no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ya tiene su arma y sabía que fue una buena elección, solo esperaba probarla en algún momento.

* * *

**En este cap se armó esa trifulca entre servants que si pasó a grande solo porque Haji estaba indeciso jaja, al menos ya se resolvió y ambos tienen sus armas, estos se verán en acción ya en la próxima singularidad, por mientras ya digo que entraremos al primer evento que existe en todo el juego, así que preparense que el Nero Fest se acerca al fic y ya tengo en mente al servant protagonista que acompañará a Haji, el cual será el personaje con el cual me enfocaré en este evento, y verán todo lo que ocurrirá, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	34. Comienzan los juegos

Los últimos días en Chaldea han sido bastante tranquilos, desde que no ha saltado una noticia acerca de la próxima singularidad, se han logrado tomar el tiempo para llevarlo todo con calma, de manera ocasional tener entrenamientos en la habitación de hologramas y otras cosas más, no es que ocurrieran grandes cosas que llamaran al peligro.

Al paso de esos días, cierto emperador ha estado maquinando algo desde las sombras, como obra de bastante tiempo libre que ha surgido, es que se ha estado reuniendo con cierta caster para llegar a tratar algunos planes y traer algo de diversión, como le estaba llamando, a Chaldea.

\- ¿Qué tal mi plan? – Preguntó el emperador el cual solo podía observarse su silueta en la oscuridad, la caster que estaba de la misma forma se llevó la mano al mentón. – Esto hará las cosas más interesantes.

\- Ciertamente puede causar movimiento en Chaldea… muy bien, tienes mi aprobación.

\- ¡Umu! Ahora solo necesito hacer el anuncio, seguro todos disfrutarán de estos juegos. – Y con eso se fue, la silueta del caster sonrió.

\- Algo de diversión no está mal de vez en cuando.

* * *

Haji se encontraba con sus estudios nuevamente, ya que Waver accedió una vez más a enseñar y en esta ocasión salió bien, el pelinegro estaba aprendiendo todo lo posible con tal de fortalecer sus circuitos mágicos y aplicar una mejor cantidad de hechizos, de ese modo puede ser un gran apoyo dentro del campo de batalla cuando llegue otra singularidad.

\- ¡Master! – Escuchó una voz la cual solo podía identificar como Nero, vio a la Saber roja acercarse a él, teniendo que levantar su vista del libro que andaba leyendo.

\- Nero ¿Qué hay con ese apuro?

\- ¡Umu! Solo quería anunciarte algo, estoy preparando un gran evento con el cual vamos a probar las habilidades de batalla de todos los grandes guerreros aquí reunidos, esperaba que pudieras participar en él, es algo que llamo "El festival de Nero" O Nero Fest si decides acortarlo.

\- Nero Fest… - Haji bajó la mirada, recordaba esos eventos, bastante complicados en su tiempo, aunque recuerda muy poco del primero que hubo, este asintió. – Muy bien, lo estaré observando.

\- Umu, esto será de gran gozo para los ciudadanos, observar grandes batallas llevarse a cabo, por eso es que ya coordiné con la caster a cargo de este sitio, hija de mi propia ciudad, para poder llevarlo a cabo en el grandioso imperio romano.

\- Lo estaré esperando, supongo que, si participaré, puedo hacerlo con algún servant.

\- La idea son de batallas que estaré programando con ella, así que luchar como master es válido, quisiera ser yo la servant con la que participes pero estaré ocupada organizando todo.

\- Entiendo, ya buscaré a alguien para el momento.

\- Juro que esto será de tu total agrado, o no podría ser llamada Emperador del grandioso Imperio Romano, nos vemos master. – Y de esa forma se fue, Haji tenía que prepararse para el Nero Fest entonces, solo necesita contar con alguno de sus servants para participar.

Las noticias volaron, la realización del Nero Fest se hizo pública y, con ello, los servants empezaron a hablar con distintas opiniones al respecto, algunos emocionados por tener batallas sin cuartel entre ellos, otros que solo deseaban ser simples espectadores y neutrales, cada quien tenía su propia opinión.

\- Ya escuché acerca de este Nero Fest, parece que Da Vinci organizó algo a mis espaldas… - Roman soltó un suspiro, la caster justo apareció a su lado.

\- No ponga ese rostro doctor, los días han sido muy calmado, seguro que los servants necesitan algo de movimiento, así que la petición de la emperador Nero llegó como anillo al dedo. – Expresó con una sonrisa.

\- Al menos debiste consultarlo conmigo antes, recuerda que soy el encargado de Chaldea actualmente.

\- La próxima ocasión será, igual me dijo que pensará hacerlo anualmente, así que el próximo año debería organizarse otro.

\- Si es que llegamos al próximo año… por ahora mejor no pienso más en cosas deprimentes, mucha suerte con su festival.

\- Grazzie Doctor. – Asintió Da Vinci. Por su parte Rika estaba emocionada al respecto, en ese momento estaba junto con Mash.

\- Parece que esta festividad tiene a los servants algo emocionando. – Comentó la Shielder, Rika asintió.

\- Según escuché de Nero-san, preparó medallas de oro para los ganadores de sus juegos, realmente deseo ganar una, pero necesito participar con un servant para las batallas.

\- En ese caso, si no es mucha molestia, podríamos hacer equipo. – Expresó ella con algo de pena, Rika sintió sus ojos iluminar cuando abrazó a Mash. - ¿Senpai?

\- Que dices, nunca sería una molestia estar contigo, con gusto vamos a ir y ganaremos esos juegos.

\- … Si, lo haremos. – Sonrió ella. Haji seguía buscando a algún servant con el cual llegar a hacer equipo y avanzar en los juegos, estuvo preguntando entre los que tenía, más algunos ya habían hecho equipo con algún otro servant o simplemente no deseaban participar, eso le dejaba muy pocas opciones.

\- No puedo creer que no estén conmigo… quizás no tenga suerte en esta ocasión. – Su paso lo llevó a la cocina, dejándose sentar en una mesa, realmente necesitaba por lo menos a un servant con el que pudiera luchar.

\- Master, se le ve algo preocupado ¿ocurre algo? – Boudica llegó en ese momento, estaba en la cocina hasta hace unos segundos cuando observó al pelinegro.

\- No es mucho, la verdad es que he estado pidiendo entre mis servants sobre quien quiere hacer equipo conmigo para el Nero Fest pero, o ya hicieron equipo con otro, o no desean participar.

\- Eso representa un problema. – Sonrió la Rider de forma condescendiente. - ¿Recuerda sobre lo que hablamos hace unos días?

\- Eso de que deseas fortalecerte más.

\- Así es… entiendo muy bien que, como una servant, tengo una fuerza mayor a como cuando estaba en vida, pero… desde que tengo estos recuerdos, no he sufrido más que derrotas, caí ante el imperio romano, mi esposo y mis hijas murieron y no pude hacer nada para defenderlas, soy llamada la Reina de la Victoria, pero no he conseguido más que perder, quisiera hacer algo al respecto. – En ese momento Haji sintió como se le prendió el foco, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

\- Esta es una oportunidad para conseguirlo. – Comentó, la pelirroja le vio con algo de duda. – Estos juegos, si logras ganar y derrotar a Nero, eso comprobaría que no eres alguien a quien puedan derrotar fácilmente, realmente te volverías una Reina de la Victoria.

\- Master… - Boudica observó con asombro al pelinegro para luego sonreír. – Es cierto, realmente no tenía intención de participar, pero viendo que desea apoyarme, con gusto haré equipo con usted para ganar.

\- Me parece excelente, ya los dos juntos iremos contra todos para poder ganar esas medallas de oro.

\- Es cierto… y, si no es mucha molestia, también quisiera que cumpliera otra de mis peticiones egoístas.

\- ¿Lo de pelear contra Nero? – Boudica se sorprendió un poco pero asintió. – Entiendo muy bien la historia entre ambas, si deseas darle una buena patada en su trasero por el pasado, no tengo problemas, ambas son mis servants.

\- No es que realmente desee matarla. – Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. – Quiero tener una batalla en condiciones contra ella, tengo un poco de resentimiento contra los romanos, solo espero que esto logre despejar todo lo que siento y, de esa forma, poder luchar juntas como compañeras.

\- Hagamos todo lo posible por ganar para que tengas esa oportunidad, como compañeros. – El pelinegro extendió su mano, Boudica la aceptó, teniendo un apretón. – Cuento contigo.

\- Igualmente, master. – Sonrió la pelirroja.

* * *

Las singularidades, una vez son restauradas, regresan a su estado natural como si el conflicto nunca hubiera ocurrido, de ese modo pueden volver a visitarlas aunque igual significa que, las personas que llegaron a conocer en estas, acaban olvidando todo acerca de lo sucedido, de ese modo que la Nero de la singularidad no recuerda nada de ellos, pero eso no era lo importante.

En una cierta explanada totalmente vacía y desértica, muy alejada de la ciudad romana, apareció una gran luz la cual cubrió todo el cielo, en eso un circulo se abrió y algo empezó a descender de él, una gran estructura de piedra con una forma ovalada la cual bajaba lentamente hasta el suelo, una representación bastante acertada del coliseo romano descendía del cielo, siendo sujetaba por los casters los cuales usaban su magia para levitarlo de forma lenta y descender seguramente, una vez la estructura tocó el suelo, finalmente el coliseo aterrizó y lo pudieron soltar, en otras inmersiones, los hermanos y los servants aparecieron justo en medio de la explanada del coliseo.

\- ¡Abran paso a la maravilla y orgullo del imperio! el Coliseo Romano, hogar de innumerables batallas y eventos que la humanidad ha presenciado. Este será el hogar de los primeros juegos del festival de Nero. – Anunció ella con gran ímpetu. Ya se adentraron al campo, claro que todo estaba vacío para ser un gran coliseo, más tenía unas bocinas las cuales funcionaban para hacer escuchar cánticos y aplausos.

\- Da Vinci debió haberlas instalado. – pensó Haji. – Aquí están nuestros rivales entonces.

\- Nii-san. – Rika se acercó a su hermano junto a Mash. – Mash-chan y yo somos un equipo, no importa que seas tú o cualquier otro, no perderé.

\- Digo lo mismo. – Respondió él, ambos tuvieron un apretón de manos amistoso, si es que llegaban a verse en las finales, observó otros equipos.

\- Jeanne y yo ganaremos estos juegos, sea por mantener el nombre de Jeanne en alto. – Expresó Gilles mientras que la ruler tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- No es necesario que ganemos Gilles, solo que no divirtamos.

\- Haciéndote la buena, no llores cuando barra el suelo contigo. – Expresó Jalter, ella estaba haciendo equipo con el Gilles Caster.

\- ¿Ya hiciste las paces con él? – preguntó la ruler, Jalter chasqueó la lengua.

\- Solo lo utilizo para mi conveniencia, todo con tal de derrotarte y consumar mi venganza. – Sonrió de forma malvada.

\- … Bueno, pues buena suerte. – Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

\- ¡El grupo de las idols ganará! – proclamó Elizabeth que estaba junto a Marie. – Aquí no hay nada más que elegancia y talento, nadie nos vencerá.

\- Son muy ruidosas. – Waver, por su parte estaba junto a Jing Ke y Lu Bu. – Supongo que un equipo de héroes chinos es lo adecuado.

\- Así es. – Expresó la Assassin. – Si algo nos une son nuestros orígenes y aquello será más que suficiente para poder compenetrarnos de la mejor. – El Berserker sacó un rugido de confirmación. – Bien dicho Berserker.

\- Como lo entiendes… - un gotón surgió de la frente del Lord.

\- No podemos dejar que otros equipos nos opaquen, Japón se alzará en alto. – Kojiro y Ushiwakamaru eran otro equipo. – Da gusto trabajar junto a una leyenda como lo es usted Lord Ushiwakamaru.

\- No es necesaria tanta educación Kojiro-san, somos parte de la misma patria, si Benkei estuviera aquí, haríamos un equipo perfecto.

\- Sus habilidades serían útiles para nosotros.

\- Yo quería estar con Marie… - Mozart hacía pucheros, por mala suerte le tocó con Sanson y D'Eon. - ¿Por qué debo estar con este fetichista de cortar cabezas?

\- Cálmese señor Mozart, mi reina fue reclutada primero por la condesa Bathory, debemos respetar su decisión.

\- ¡Pero no es justo!

\- Cállate de una vez señor músico. – Comentó el Assassin con calma. – A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, al menos podré tener un combate contra ella. – Sonrió de forma que el caster sintió escalofríos.

\- Debería sabotear nuestro equipo para que perdamos.

\- Ni lo intentes. – le detuvo D'Eon antes de actuar.

\- Debo admitir que este es un equipo algo extraño. – Comentó Martha, de alguna forma terminó haciendo equipo junto a Tamamo Cat, lo cual es bastante inusual siendo las dos muy distintas.

\- No hay necesidad de preocuparse, puede no parecerlo pero soy una maid muy decidida y completamente devota con mi trabajo, si tengo que limpiar a los enemigos, lo haré. – Expresó la Berserker.

\- Muy bien, vamos a esforzarnos. – Asintió la Rider.

\- ¡El el quipo guerrero-matemático irá al frente! – proclamó Leónidas junto a Spartacus y Darius.

\- Los juegos son opresión, el coliseo es opresión, las medallas son opresión. – Nadie se preguntaba como ellos iban a trabajar y ni se molestaron en pensarlo.

\- Esto trae recuerdos ¿no? – Medea y Emiya eran otro equipo. – Cuando hicimos ese trato en el cual traicionaste a tu master.

\- Será mejor que no traigas eso nuevamente. – El Archer observó de reojo a la caster la cual solo soltó una pequeña risa. – Puedes estar retorcida, pero no tengo otra opción que trabajar contigo.

\- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo en mente para el momento, vamos a ganar esto. – Su sonrisa no expresaba nada bueno, pero tampoco es que Emiya pudiera hacer algo al respecto, si se encarga ella de las estrategias es mejor.

\- No pensé que las cosas terminarían así. – Arturia estaba en un equipo con su versión Alter y Lancelot. – No hagas nada malo que nos perjudique.

\- No tengo pensado nada de eso. – Se defendió Salter. – Obtengo tan buen alimento en este sitio que no pienso arriesgarlo por cosas estúpidas como matarlos a todos o algo por el estilo, prefiero conservar mi elegancia como rey.

\- No hay nada de elegancia en toda la comida que digieres… - Comentó Arturia por lo bajo. – Sir Lancelot, estaré contando contigo para nuestro éxito en esta competencia. – El Berserker rugió en confirmación.

\- ¿Lo entendiste Medusa? Debes trabajar el doble por ambas, el triple si deseas que Euryale también te preste su fuerza aunque no esté aquí.

\- Lo entiendo Onee-sama, haré lo posible porque ganemos, por ti. – La diosa sonrió, ella en realidad haría mínimo trabajo y se lo dejaría todo a su hermana menor, pero no lo diría.

\- Nadie más que Roma puede ganar esto, yo soy Roma, debe ganar. – Rómulo proclamó estando junto a Calígula y Cesar.

\- La organización está bien cuidada, si me recuerda a mis tiempos que igual organizaba espectáculos en el coliseo. – Comentó el Saber. – Ahora soy participe de él, bueno, esas cosas no importan, hay que dejar en alto el nombre de nuestro imperio.

\- Nero… ganaré por ti… - Fue todo lo que dijo el Berserker.

En lo alto de las tribunas, en un balcón se situaba un asiento de fieltro, ahí justamente apareció Nero la cual tenía a su lado a Da Vinci que era la co-organizadora del evento, la Saber se paró al frente, tomando un gran respiro.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! Bajo mi decreto real como emperador de Roma, doy inicio a este festival en el cual demostrarán sus grandes habilidades como guerreros, espero mucho de ustedes y que logren demostrar lo mejor que tienen… ¡Doy por inaugurado el Nero Fest!

Se escucharon los vítores de las bocinas que hacían de público imaginario en ese sitio, una vez se calmaron, ella volvió a hablar.

\- Empezaremos con el primer evento del festival, si pudieras hacer los honores caster.

\- Entendido~ - Exclamó Da Vinci, en ese momento apretó un botón de un control que tenía, justamente se manifestaron enemigos a lo largo de la explanada, esqueletos, soldados, hombres bestia, Nagas y otras criaturas. – Este será el primer evento, tienen que derrotar a la mayor cantidad de enemigos que haya en el campo, quien logre acabar con un gran número de ellos, quedará posicionado en la tabla de puestos como el más alto, es una forma de decidir en qué posiciones estarán para las batallas. – Terminó de explicar Da Vinci.

Todos observaron a los enemigos, poniéndose en posición de pelea, Boudica miró a Haji el cual ya tenía sus pistolas en mano.

\- Master, este será el comienzo, espero pueda verme fortalecer.

\- Esperaré eso. – Sonrió el pelinegro. Todos se quedaron quietos mientras Nero estaba ahí parada.

\- … ¡Empiecen!

* * *

**Nero Fest ya empieza, Haji hará equipo con Boudica con tal de que se haga más fuere y útil, ya entonces igual veremos distintos equipos, según como surgen en los nodos de batalla vistos en la primera edición, así en el siguiente cap veremos batalla tras batalla, ya verán como se desarrollará todo. Saludos.**


	35. Nero Fest: Clasificatorias

Nero dio comienzo oficial a los juegos que planeó. Toda la plaza central del coliseo estaba cubierta de enemigos que debían derrotar y, según la cantidad que derroten, decidiría la posición de cada equipo según como deban avanzar en las clasificatorias.

\- Master, déjeme acabarlos. – Expresó Boudica sacando su espada, Haji ya tenía sus pistolas en mano.

\- No tengo una mejor oportunidad para probar estas, hagamos esto juntos. – La pelirroja miró de reojo a su master, soltando una sonrisa.

\- Entendido. – De ese modo empezaron con el ataque. Un par de goblins fueron directo a la Rider para atacarla, esta blandió su espada, realizando cortes limpios, luego que dos espectros quisieron atacarla por la espalda, un par de proyectiles atravesaron justo su núcleo mágico para desaparecer, Boudica volteó a ver encontrando a Haji el cual disparó unos proyectiles de Gandr. – Gracias master.

\- Tenemos que eliminar la mayor cantidad de enemigos si queremos estar posicionados en un buen sitio, vamos. – Anunció, de ese modo los dos continuaron acabando enemigos.

\- ¡Aaah! – Jeanne terminó por atravesar con su estandarte a un humanoide lobo. – Gilles ¿no tienes problemas?

\- Para nada, estoy perfectamente aquí. – El Gilles Saber había terminado con un par de esqueletos en ese momento. – No soy tan débil como para caer ante criaturas como estas.

\- Me alegra. – Sonrió la ruler. Por su parte el Gilles Caster observaba lo bien que se llevaban para luego dirigir su mirada a Jalter la cual quemaba multitudes de monstruos con sus llamas.

\- … Mi santa, yo…

\- ¡Cállate traidor y elimina monstruos con tus asquerosos tentáculos! – le gritó con furia, Gilles tuvo que tragarse sus palabras sacando tentáculos de su libro para atacar, mientras tenía su orgullo destrozado.

\- ¡Roma va a ganar, Roma será el campeón, larga vida a Roma! – Rómulo y el equipo romano en general llevaban una buena cantidad de criaturas derrotadas. Da Vinci, que llevaba las cuentas, iba posicionando de una vez como quedarían los puestos de los equipos una vez ya terminen con la gran horda ahí.

\- Parece que pronto quedará todo definido, las batallas verdaderas darán comienzo. – Expresó la caster, Nero se vio complacida.

\- Umu, ya espero ver la gran fuerza que tendrán todos los competidores dignos de estar aquí.

\- Senpai. – Mash había terminado de atacar a dos con su escudo. – Si está cansada, puede descansar, me ocuparé del resto.

\- ¿Y perderme la diversión? Para nada. – Expresó Rika con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Esta es una oportunidad que muy poco podrá repetirse para probar mis guanteletes, así que déjame a esos. – Ya la pelinaranja se fue corriendo bastante alegre mientras repartía puñetazos, la shielder soltó un suspiro.

\- Cuando Rika se pone en ese plan, no hay quien al detenga. – Sonrió Haji por lo bajo. – Supongo que no puedo quedarme atrás si deseo poder avanzar lo mejor dentro de la tabla. – Observó por un lado a Boudica, ella logró acabar con tres goblins a la vez cortando sus cabezas. – Y parece que tenemos a alguien muy motivada con el asunto.

\- … Esto, lamento si lo hice parecer así. – La Rider puso una sonrisa nerviosa. – Esto es como el entrenamiento que nunca antes pude tener, así que deseo esforzarme con todo.

\- Lo entiendo, sigamos.

El tiempo pasó, los equipos fueron limpiando la explanada de enemigos totalmente hasta que finalmente ya no quedó nada más, fue el momento en que ya dio por finalizada la primera parte de los juegos.

\- ¡Hemos terminado! – Anunció Nero desde su asiento. – Mi asistente, anuncia ya como quedaron los puestos.

\- Entendido. – Asintió Da Vinci. – De ese modo, así es como quedan las posiciones.

Una pantalla holográfica se pudo manifestar justo frente a ellos y ahí estaban enlistados todos los equipos y la posición en la que cada uno terminó.

Primer lugar: Equipo romano de Rómulo, Calígula y Cesar.

\- Era más que obvio el resultado, no pueden negar la fuerza de Roma. – proclamó el Saber con orgullo.

\- ¡Roma, lo hicimos! – El Lancer levantó su arma al aire proclamando la victoria.

Segundo lugar: Equipo griego de Stheno y Medusa.

\- Onee-sama, lo logramos.

\- Todo gracias a ti Medusa, lo hiciste bien. – Sonrió la Assassin acariciando la cabeza de su hermana, siendo que ella prácticamente se la pasó sentada y tomando té mientras que Medusa hizo todo el trabajo.

Tercer lugar: Equipo de Camelot de Arturia, Salter y Lancelot.

\- Fueron poca cosa, ni siquiera recibí algún rasguño. – Proclamó Salter de forma altanera. – Espero los siguientes desafíos sean dignos.

\- Lo hiciste bien Sir Lancelot, manejaste a las bestias. – Comentó Arturia, el Berserker rugió asintió lentamente. – Pero tampoco podemos bajar la guardia, quedan muchos desafíos.

Cuarto lugar: Equipo traidores de Fuyuki de Medea y Emiya.

\- ¿Qué hay con ese nombre? – Preguntó el Archer enarcando una ceja. – Supongo que no puedo quejarme.

\- Juju~ - la caster soltó una pequeña risa. – No veo nada de mentira, pero igual, cuarto lugar, siento que debí haber presionado mejor. – Se mordió la uña.

\- Estos equipos pasaran directamente a semifinales, por lo tanto, el resto deberá calificar en rondas de batallas para poder enfrentarse a alguno de estos. – Anunció Da Vinci. – Ahora, siguiendo con el resto de la tabla, conozcamos las posiciones finales.

Quinto lugar: Equipo de fuerza matemática de Leónidas, Spartacus y Darius.

\- Bien hecho compañeros, esta es nuestra fuerza gracias al entrenamiento. – Proclamó el Lancer, Darius soltó un rugido.

\- ¡Afuera la opresión, vamos a derrocarla!

Sexto lugar: Equipo santo maid de Martha y Tamamo Cat.

\- ¡Buen lugar! Eso prueba mis grandiosas habilidades de maid. – Exclamó Cat bastante orgullosa.

\- Fue un buen trabajo, Tarasque se esforzó mucho. – La Rider empezó a acariciar al dragón.

Séptimo lugar: Equipo Edgy de Gilles y Jalter.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! Te superé santa. – La Avenger empezó a reír malévolamente mientras Gilles se acercó a ella.

\- Felicidades mi santa, lo conseguiste.

\- ¡No me toques! Limítate a solo atacar ¿entendido? – El Caster solo pudo asentir.

Octavo lugar: Equipo japonés de Kojiro y Ushiwakamaru.

\- Un buen desempeño de su parte, Lord Ushiwakamaru. – El Assassin hizo una reverencia.

\- Tampoco hay que negar el apoyo que proporcionaste, lo haremos mejor en la siguiente.

Noveno lugar: Equipo de China de Lord El-Melloi II, Jing Ke y Lu Bu.

\- Supongo que fue lo mejor dado nuestro desempeño. – El Lord soltó una bocanada de humo de su cigarro. – Todos hicieron un buen trabajo.

\- Incluso estoy sorprendida con el resultado, pensé que estaríamos un poco más bajo. – Exclamó la Assassin soltando una risa. – Lu Bu, tu fuerza si nos ayudó bastante en esta ocasión. – El Berserker soltó un rugido.

Decimo lugar: Equipo idol de Elizabeth y Marie.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no fuimos las primeras!? Nos hicieron trampa, exijo un recuento. – Empezó a reclamar la Lancer.

\- Cálmate Elizabeth, no nos fue tan mal, igual podemos subir si logramos vencer a algún otro equipo. – Marie se mantuvo calmada en contraste a Elizabeth la cual seguía enfadada, tuvo que tragarse el coraje haciendo un puchero.

\- Bien…

Onceavo lugar: Equipo francés de Jeanne y Gilles.

\- Gilles, lo hicimos. – La ruler se veía feliz al menos con el resultado, el Saber asintió.

\- Así es Jeanne, trabajamos duro por este resultado. – Sonrió él, no muy lejos de ahí una Jalter estaba sonriente al menos de superarla.

Doceavo lugar: Equipo de secuaces de Mozart, Sanson y D'Eon.

\- Es tu culpa, nos atrasaste con tus hechizos y no acabaste con muchos enemigos. – Respondió el Assassin, Mozart estaba rojo del coraje.

\- Mientes, tú tienes la culpa por querer cortar sus cabezas, tu eres el responsable de todo esto. – la Saber solamente podía suspirar y aguantar a esos dos con sus peleas

Treceavo lugar: Equipo del master 1 de Rika y Mash.

\- Lo lamento senpai, quedamos casi últimas… - La Shielder bajó la mirada, sintió la mano de Rika en su hombro.

\- No te preocupes, esto lo hace más desafiante, escalaremos posiciones hasta la final. – proclamó de forma segura, no tardó para que Mash sonriera y asintiera de la misma forma.

Último lugar: Equipo de master 2 de Haji y Boudica.

\- Parece que nos fue mal. – Boudica se limitó a sonreír. – Lamento si fue porque no me esforcé lo suficiente.

\- No es necesario que te disculpes, yo igual tampoco eliminé muchos enemigos, te dejé la mayor parte del trabajo.

\- Master… vamos a ganar los duelos y avanzar, lo aseguro. – Expresó la Rider con rostro serio.

\- Esos fueron los resultados, ahora daremos un descanso de media hora antes de empezar con los duelos de avance, pueden retirarse. – Terminó de hablar Da Vinci, de ese modo se despejaron alrededor del coliseo para ir a salas y descansar.

* * *

El coliseo tiene diversas salas de descanso, de igual forma, Nero y su personal decidieron preparar mesas con agua y comida para los participantes en lo que esperan que las actividades se reanuden. Ahí estaba Haji con un vaso y Boudica a su lado, sentada cerca de una ventana.

\- Según como se ve la situación, parece que seremos los primeros en luchar. – Comentó Haji, la Rider le miró.

\- Igual no es tan malo, podemos dar un buen impacto al resto de los equipos si ganamos. – Expresó la pelirroja.

\- Eso lo sé, aunque siendo que son de dos o más, que luches sola puede ser una desventaja.

\- Master, debería tenerme más confianza en mí. – Expresó Boudica con una sonrisa, para luego cambiarla por un rostro serio. – Este es el tipo de prueba que esperaba, si logro ganar aun teniendo una gran desventaja, me acercaría más a mi objetivo.

\- … Entiendo, lo dejaré todo en tus manos. – Ya la sonrisa regresó al rostro de Boudica. Mash y Rika se acercaron en ese momento.

\- Nii-san ¿crees poder ganar? – Preguntó su hermana, Haji no estaba totalmente seguro, pero luego de ver a Boudica y esta sonriera, asintió.

\- Estoy seguro… vamos a ganar y también los derrotaremos a ustedes dos. – Una sonrisa desafiante apareció en el rostro de Rika.

\- Eso crees nii-san, pero Mash-chan y yo somos muy fuertes, ni siquiera contra ti voy a ser suave.

\- Senpai… prometo no retroceder, incluso contra usted, quiero ganar. – Expresó Mash con forma seria, en ese momento Boudica la abrazó. - ¡¿Boudica-san!?

\- Mash, realmente eres tan linda~ - Acariciaba su cabello con fuerza. – No creas que por eso no iré con todo, aunque seas tú, quiero ganar.

\- … Si, siento lo mismo. – Asintió la Shielder.

\- ¿Si sabes quienes serán tus oponentes? – Preguntó la pelinaranja, Haji asintió.

\- No es necesario ver la tabla… así que iremos contra Mozart, Sanson y D'Eon.

\- Puede que sea sencillo para ti, Mozart-san y Sanson-san no pueden trabajar bien en equipo.

\- Eso podría usarlo a nuestro favor… D'Eon es otra cosa, puede que sea la única atacante activa en su equipo.

\- De cualquier forma, Senpai. – Mash se dirigió a Haji. – Debería tener cuidado, si Mozart y Sanson logran ponerse serios, estará en problemas.

\- Gracias por el consejo Mash. – Sonrió el pelinegro, Mash igual. – En unos minutos deberemos dar comienzo a las rondas.

\- Será mejor que nosotras vayamos a prepararnos, mucha suerte nii-san. – Rika se despidió junto con Mash que hizo una reverencia para irse por su lado, quedando solamente Haji y Boudica.

\- Es nuestro turno Boudica, este será el comienzo para volverte más fuerte.

\- Así es master, me esforzaré… no, vamos a ganar. – Expresó con seguridad, Haji asintió con una sonrisa.

Las bocinas volvieron a sonar, el público imaginario rugía con fuerza mientras ya finalmente todo comenzaba una vez más. Nero regresó a su asiento con Da Vinci a su lado, levantando la mano para calmar las voces.

\- ¡Ha llegado la hora, vamos a dar comienzo a las batallas de clasificación de la tabla, nuestros guerreros participantes van a demostrar sus habilidades en batalla con tal de ascender en puntaje y ganar las prestigiosas medallas de oro, ahora, que pasen los dos primeros equipos!

Por un lado del coliseo aparecieron Haji y Boudica, caminando mientras las bocinas daban la sensación de gente exclamando por su llegada.

\- Es raro que haya ruido así en un coliseo vacío ¿no? – Preguntó Boudica un poco nerviosa por ello.

\- Es obra de Da Vinci, igual Nero y su ego no podrían dejarlo pasar.

Por el otro lado hizo acto de presencia el otro equipo. Mozart, Sanson y D'Eon empezaron a caminar, el caster saludaba al público imaginario que respondía con aplausos.

\- No hay público aquí, no seas idiota. – Comentó el Assassin, Mozart le vio con un ojo acusador.

\- Parece que no entiendes la importancia que tiene el público para un músico, es nuestro deber saludarlos cortésmente.

Ambos equipos se quedaron frente a frente a pocos metros uno del otro, todo mientras Da Vinci carraspeaba su garganta para hablar.

\- ¡Primer duelo de clasificación! Equipo de Shimamura Haji y Boudica, se enfrentarán al equipo de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Charles-Henri Sanson y Chevalier D'Eon.

\- No nos culpe master si acabamos derrotándolo, esto va después de todo por la victoria. – Sonrió Sanson, Haji negó con la cabeza.

\- Ustedes pueden ser mis servants pero no iré fácil con ustedes, de eso tratan las competencias.

\- Excelente, ya espero que tengamos un buen vals señorita Rider, yo haré mi mejor interpretación en esta ocasión y especialmente para usted. – Comentó Mozart de forma educada.

\- Estaré contando con ello Caster, esto es un baile para todos.

\- Muy bien, Chevalier D'Eon, al ataque. – proclamó la Saber con su estoque.

El resto de equipos estaban en las gradas para observar las batallas, igual que los demás servants que no decidieron participar para apoyar a sus favoritos.

\- ¡Master, tu puedes, patéales el trasero! – Kiyohime claramente mostraba su favoritismo hacia Haji, a tal grado que hizo una gran pancarta con su rostro dibujado y corazones alrededor. - ¡Demuestra quien es el mejor!

\- Sí que son muy ruidosos… pero bueno, ver una buena batalla es interesante. – Sonrió Cu, Vlad, que estaba a su lado, enarcó una ceja.

\- Observó fijamente que tienes un gran ojo para las batallas, eso me hace preguntar cómo fue que decidiste no entrar a esto. – Ahí una sonrisa algo malévola apareció en el rostro del héroe celta.

\- Ya lo verás, tengo algo planeado…

Nero se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento se levantó y extendió la mano, mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba, esa fue la señal, la batalla había comenzado…

* * *

**Bueno, las batallas ya las dejaré para el siguiente cap, como pienso hacerlas un poco largas, claro que, al ser la primera edición, no trae todos los buffs enemigos que las hacen desafiantes así que eso llegará después, por mientras, nos vemos la próxima semana para conocer los desempeños de los participantes. Saludos.**


	36. Nero Fest: Primera ronda

Empezó el primer duelo. Boudica podía estar en desventaja al enfrentar a tres servants pero eso no haría que retrocediera, quería demostrar la fuerza que tiene y justamente por esa razón entró a aquel festival. El primer equipo a enfrentar estaba conformado por Mozart, Sanson y D'Eon, para la Rider, la desventaja numérica podría significar un problema pero ella estaba segura en que su habilidad y el respaldo de Haji podrían ayudarla.

\- El primer ataque consigue la ventaja. – Sanson saltó con la intención de atacar a Boudica con su hoja afilada, la Rider esquivó el ataque justo a tiempo mientras buscaba rematar de forma horizontal, solo para ser desviada por una bola de prana dirigida hacia ella.

\- Debe recordar señorita, no es el único de quien debe preocuparse. – Señaló Mozart, este continuaba atacando a distancia mientras Sanson lo hacía a cercanía, cosa que le causaba problemas a Boudica.

\- Es momento de que actúe. – Haji sacó su celular para activar las skills de su código místico, con la segunda skill le proporcionó un impulso de ataque a la Rider lo cual sirvió para que alejara al Assassin, seguido de ello sacó su pistola y apuntó, disparando una Gandr a Mozart.

\- ¡Master, por qué me ataca! – Reclamó el caster, Haji sonrió de lado.

\- Es una batalla después de todo, tengo que apoyar a mi compañera. – Boudica sonrió al escucharle.

\- ¿Crees poder mirar a otro lado mientras peleas? – Sanson regresó nuevamente al ataque con distintos cortes para al Rider, Boudica se ocupó en bloquear todo lo que iba hacia ella mientras buscaba algún tipo de abertura para contraatacar.

Mientras tanto, Haji seguía disparando a Mozart con la intención de no permitirle meterse en el combate de ambos, el caster solamente podía desviar los proyectiles pero no atacar directamente al pelinegro.

\- ¡Es malo! Aprovecha que no puedo atacarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. – Reclamó él con un puchero, Haji soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Sabiendo que solo es un servant contra tres, esta es la mejor opción que se me ha ocurrido, lo mismo pasará si intentas meterte D'Eon. – Señaló a la Saber, esta asintió.

\- Lo entiendo, no pienso meterme en una batalla ya iniciada, eso no sería honorable. – Al menos ella entendía la situación.

\- ¡Pero somos un equipo, hay que hacer todo para ganar! – Exclamó Mozart.

\- Si sigues siendo así de malo, le diré a Marie que no te de postre para la cena. – Comentó Haji, causando que el caster quedará en shock total.

\- ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso, los postres de María son divinos para mi paladar! – Ahora que obtuvo la total atención de Mozart, Boudica podía concentrarse de lleno con Sanson.

Los dos servants continuaban chocando hojas, Sanson apuntaba al cuello de Boudica en todo momento pero ella bloqueaba cada ataque, en cierto momento los dos retrocedieron, quedando a distancia uno del otro.

\- Nada mal, parece que obtener tu cabeza está siendo complicado.

\- No permitiré tan fácilmente que me hagas una herida, no si quiero llegar lejos. – Proclamó la Rider, Sanson sonrió.

\- Está bien, me gusta cuando se resisten, lo hace más divertido. – Nuevamente dio un salto para caer justo al frente de Boudica buscando un corte vertical desde abajo, la Rider antepuso su espada para bloquear el ataque, Sanson previó su acción y dobló la hoja, ahora buscando atacar diagonalmente, aquello tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja la cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la fuerza aplicada por Sanson hizo que ella saliera volando unos metros, en el aire el Assassin aprovechó para buscar finalmente el golpe final, pero Boudica pudo recuperarse, dando una vuelta, usó su pierna para patear en el costado a Sanson, aunque tampoco salió ilesa pues el Assassin igual atacó, realizando un corte ligero en el abdomen de la Rider, resintiendo el dolor.

Los dos aterrizaron nuevamente, con Sanson sintiendo el dolor de la patada y Boudica con su abdomen cortado del cual salía algo de sangre.

\- No importa si te corto la cabeza, terminarás regresando a Chaldea para evitar que desaparezcas totalmente ¿no? Eso significa que puedo ir con todo. – Expresó Sanson mientras el brillo multicolor rodeaba su cuerpo, estaba por usar su Noble Phantasm. – Entonces acabemos con esto ¡**La Mort Espoir**!

La guillotina se manifestó encima de Boudica, esta tenía que reaccionar rápido para no caer presa del ataque, fue entonces que Haji lo vio, activando al tercera skill que proporcionaba evasión, pudo proteger a la Rider de esa forma.

\- ¡Gracias master! – Agradeció Boudica. – Si vas con todo, entonces yo igual. – Invocó su carruaje al cual se subió para empezar a moverse velozmente. – Si no es con fuerza, entonces ganaré con velocidad.

Empezó a moverse velozmente mientras atacaba en distintas direcciones al Assassin, este buscó bloquear los ataques pero no lograba reaccionar a tiempo suficiente para conseguirlo, chasqueando al lengua.

\- Y no puedo contar con los otros dos… debo hacer esto solo. – No pudo hablar más cuando sintió cortes en el abdomen, Boudica estaba superándolo poco a poco conforme seguía con los ataques. – Entonces, si no puedo, entonces…

Sintió algo a sus espaldas, no supo cuándo pero un Gandr fue disparado hacia él, Haji aprovechó justo que estaba distraído para atacar, un momento que Boudica usó para realizar el ataque final, pasó de largo al Assassin el cual, después de unos segundos, cayó al suelo, fue derrotado.

\- Que mal… realmente fui derrotado… - Después de aquello, desapareció como cualquier servant.

\- Bien hecho. – Haji levantó el pulgar, Boudica asintió. – Uno fuera, nos quedan dos.

\- Esto es malo… - La Saber tenía que analizar la situación, sabiendo que Mozart no serviría para el combate, solamente ella podía cambiar la situación y girar la mesa a su favor. – Ahora es mi turno, quédate atrás. – El caster asintió mientras ella tomaba pasos al frente. – Muy bien Rider, ahora me enfrentarás a mí.

\- Entendido, no tengo nada en tu contra, pero tengo que ganar para seguir avanzando. – Declaró la pelirroja, D'eon sonrió.

\- Espero puedas darme una buena pelea. – Fue la primera en atacar, sus ataques eran muy distintos de Sanson, más llenos de gracia y habilidad, además de directos, su florete apuntaba directamente a los puntos vitales de la reina, como era de esperarse de un soldado como ella.

\- No decepcionaré. – Boudica logró desviar uno de los ataques y acercarse, D'Eon logró darse cuenta y saltar hacia atrás para tomar su distancia. – Eres precavida.

\- Mi estilo de pelea me permite atacar a cierta distancia, no puedo permitir que el enemigo se acerque más, por eso tengo mi florete al frente todo el tiempo, sirve tanto de ataque como defensa.

\- Es bueno saber eso. – No parecía tener aberturas a simple vista y buscar atacar con velocidad nuevamente no sería útil si ya sabe su estrategia, tenía que recurrir a algo más con tal de poder ganar esa pelea. – (Master, tiene algo en mente para ayudarme)

\- (Eso estoy analizando, si llego a pensar en algo, te lo haré conocer) – Le respondió el pelinegro por medio de su conexión. Boudica ya viene cargando un poco del daño recibido en su pelea contra Sanson, si se presiona más, no tendría oportunidad, primero debe de curarla, activó la primera skill para restaurarle el estado y estar mejor, la Rider lo agradeció, ahora tenía que pensar en la estrategia para conseguir un mejor acercamiento, fue entonces que recordó algo vital. – Es cierto.

Observó su teléfono y el estado de Boudica en sí, ya señalaba que podía activar su NP en cualquier momento, el pelinegro sonrió complacido.

\- Si hay un cierto desajuste de defensa, solo hay que compensarlos, Boudica, activa tu NP. – Apretó el botón, la Rider brillo, en ese momento surgiendo las ruedas a su alrededor.

\- ¡**Chariot of Boudica**! – Con su defensa aumentada, ahora no tenía problemas en acercarse más a D'Eon, esta se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y buscó atacar más aquellas ruedas bloqueaban los ataques dirigidos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Llegó mi momento. – Ahora con mejor cercanía, la pelirroja comenzó el contraataque con mayor fuerza, cosa que hacía retroceder a la Saber y solo pudiera concentrarse en defender, ya poco a poco estaba teniendo mayores problemas. Mozart solo podía observar con coraje puesto que Haji no le permitiría intervenir, de modo que la rubia estaba sola en todo ello.

\- Y al final. – Boudica aprovechó un descuido para agacharse y darle un rodillazo en el abdomen a D'Eon, esta perdió todo el aire mientras un corte a su hombro se manifestaba, después de todo, la Saber cayó al suelo levantando polvo. – Fue una buena batalla.

\- Sí que lo fue… - Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer, ahora solo quedaba uno, Mozart quien claramente no estaba en la mejor posición, y eso que las ventajas de clases no tenían conveniencia ahí.

\- ¿Qué harás? No te encuentras en tu mejor forma. – Comentó Haji, el músico asintió mientras soltaba un suspiro.

\- ¿Es posible si acepto rendirme? Claramente no soy rival alguno para esta señorita, así que prefiero ahorrarme una humillación, mi orgullo no le permitiría.

\- ¿Qué dices Nero? – Preguntó Da Vinci a la emperador, esta se lo pensó por unos segundos antes de asentir.

\- Umu ¡Permito la rendición, los ganadores son el equipo del master! – Con esa declaración, Haji se sintió relajado, lograron pasar la primera ronda.

\- Bien hecho Boudica, avanzamos un escalón.

\- Nos faltan más, sigamos de esa forma. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

\- Felicidades nii-san, por avanzar. – Rika felicitó a su hermano al igual que Mash.

\- Ese fue un buen primer paso para nosotros, al menos con esto deberíamos avanzar a la siguiente ronda.

\- Ya les tocará su pelea después ¿no preguntó? – Preguntó Boudica, Rika asintió.

\- Viendo que ahora están peleando el equipo de Waver-san y de Elizabeth-chan, entonces nos tocará los otros.

\- Pelear contra Jeanne y Gilles… no será sencillo. – Mencionó Mash por lo bajo.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse Mash-chan, podremos hacerlo. – La shielder asintió, de acuerdo con la declaración de la pelinaranja.

\- Nosotros estaremos observando, mucha suerte Mash, tu hermana mayor te estará apoyando. – Comentó Boudica con una sonrisa, la Shielder sonrió.

\- No es justo… - Elizabeth cayó de rostro al suelo para desaparecer.

\- ¡El equipo de China ha ganado! – Declaró Nero, el Lord soltó una bocanada de humo después de aquello.

\- No representó mucho problema… más allá de sus gritos desgarradores que ella osa llamar canto. – Comentó el Caster.

\- Buen trabajo. – Sonrió Jing Ke viendo a sus compañeros. – Sigamos avanzando de esa forma.

Ahora iba a llegar el siguiente combate. Rika y Mash ya estaban en la arena de batalla, por el otro lado aparecieron Jeanne y Gilles Saber.

\- Master, la respeto y todo, pero no seré suave con usted. – Comentó la Ruler, Rika asintió.

\- Me sentiría ofendida si no fuera así, es una batalla después de todo ¿estás lista Mash-chan?

\- Si master, servant Shielder, Mash Kyrielight, lista para desplegarse.

\- Vamos entonces.

El combate dio inicio, Mash empezó a correr para atacar directo hacia Jeanne, en ese momento Gilles intervino para bloquearla con un ataque, la pelimorada retrocedió en ese instante.

\- Lo lamento señorita Shielder, pero si desea llegar hacia Jeanne, debe pasar encima de mi primero.

Mash no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observando fijamente a Gilles mientras este preparaba su espada para luchar, por detrás Jeanne tenía una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

\- Gilles siempre es así cuando trata de protegerme… lo siento master, parece que tardará un poco antes de llegar hacia mí.

\- No es necesario que te preocupes, ambas partes nos estamos esforzando para avanzar de ronda, no pensé que fuera competitiva en ese aspecto.

\- No es que lo sea, pienso que una sana competencia es buena para todos, nos ayuda a fortalecer en aspectos de combate para ayudarlos en el futuro con otros peligros, hay algo bueno en todo esto.

\- Realmente eres una santa, preocupándote por nosotros. – Respondió Rika, la Ruler se sintió algo avergonzada.

\- No soy realmente tan santa, solo quiero lo mejor para todos.

\- Eres bastante modesta contigo, realmente me hace sentir un poco culpable el pelear contra ti. – Rika fue sincera, Jeanne se mostró algo sorprendida.

\- No es necesario que se sienta así master, pelee sin preocupaciones, no es como si fuera a desaparecer después de todo.

\- Lo sé, pero es que lastimar a una chica tan buena… si tú lo dices, no me retendré para nada. – En ese momento siguieron viendo la batalla de Mash y Gilles, Rika actuó activando la segunda skill de su código místico para darle impulso de ataque, de ese modo Mash fue teniendo un poco de ventaja con ataques más fuertes contra Gilles.

\- Tener fuerza de más no hará que caiga, seguiré de pie mientras Jeanne me de fuerzas. – Declaró Gilles, Mash bloqueó un ataque que iba con fuerza, en ese momento ella saltó hacia la izquierda buscando una finta, el Saber logró caer sin darse cuenta como Mash usó su escudo para impulsarse en el aire, en ese momento aterrizó sobre él con una patada en su abdomen, cayendo al suelo por el dolor. – Eso… si fue un impacto fuerte…

\- No es todo. – Mash continuó para no darle oportunidad de recuperarse, saltando directo con su escudo para atacarlos, Gilles tuvo que rodar en el suelo para esquivar el ataque, en ese momento se levantó con tal de atacarla a su costado, Mash pudo prever el ataque y bloquearlo para luego dar la vuelta y darle una patada en el rostro.

\- Esto se ve mal… ¡Jeanne, necesito apoyo!

\- Ahí voy Gilles. – La ruler ya iba cuando alguien intervino con un puño, Rika estaba ahí con sus guanteletes lanzando un gancho hacia arriba, la rubia lo esquivó por poco. - ¿Master?

\- Dije que no iba a retroceder, si vamos a pelear será con todo. – Expresó de forma confiada, Jeanne se mostró sorprendida por unos segundos para luego asentir con una sonrisa, en ese momento Rika fue la primera en correr buscando lanzar unos derechazos a la ruler, esta bloqueaba los ataques con su estandarte y esquivando, a pesar de ello la pelinaranja no se rendía.

– Es complicado que una persona normal pueda derrotar a un servant ¿lo sabe?

\- Conozco a alguien que pudo lograrlo, no pierdo nada en intentarlo. – Continuó con su ataque.

Gilles y Mash seguían con su pelea, el Saber ahora estaba a la ofensiva con distintos ataques en todos lados de Mash que se mantenía bloqueando, a pesar de ello, no lograba encontrar una posibilidad de contraataque y el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

\- Shielder, seguir bloqueando no te ayudará a conseguir la victoria, haz algo.

Mash dejó de bloquear y saltó a un costado mientras la espada pasaba justo a centímetros de su cabeza, en ese momento ella se levantó y saltó con un ataque al costado del Saber con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo a volar, mientras esté en el aire, la pelimorada fue directo hacia él y lo tacleó con el escudo mientras seguía impulsándolo directo hacia la pared del coliseo, impactando duramente, un cráter se formó ahí mientras Gilles caía al suelo.

\- … Eso estuvo bien… tu ganaste… - Dijo antes de desaparecer, Mash empezó a respirar agitadamente, no tenía tiempo de descansar, faltaba alguien más.

Rika continuaba lanzando golpes a Jeanne, esta se limitaba a bloquear pues no deseaba lastimar a su master.

\- ¿Te limitarás a bloquear para siempre? – Preguntó la pelinaranja, Jeanne tenía una expresión complicada en su rostro.

\- Mis principios no me permiten lastimarla master, lo lamento.

\- No importa, eso sirvió para ganar tiempo. – Expresó con una sonrisa mientras saltaba hacia atrás, en ese momento Mash saltó justamente por encima de Rika para atacar a Jeanne, fue justamente que la Ruler tuvo que aplicar más presión para bloquear el ataque, siendo arrastrada hacia atrás.

\- Ahora ya podré ir con todo. – Expresó al ruler, comenzando el ataque hacia la Shielder. Mash bloqueaba todos los ataques de Jeanne en ese momento, ella sabía la luchadora experimentada que era, en comparación con las pocas ocasiones que ella ha peleado y sabe que le falta, esperaba obtener algo de esa experiencia.

\- ¡Vamos Mash-chan! – Rika la curó con la primera skill, ya estando mejor fue entonces que Mash saltó a un costado para atacar, Jeanne lo vio venir y bloqueó el ataque pero no era todo, la pelimorada ahora se movió a la izquierda y soltando su escudo, un acto que la ruler no vio venir para que una patada fuera a su abdomen haciendo que retroceda, Mash agarró su escudo nuevamente y aprovechando al distracción, atacó con fuerza a Jeanne la cual ya no podía defenderse.

\- No será todo… - Buscó contraatacar, en ese momento Rika apareció a su lado y lanzó golpe justo a su estandarte para desamarla, la Ruler se vio sorprendida mientras su master tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pues se ha terminado.

Mash decidió acabarlo con un golpe vertical, Jeanne voló unos metros antes de aterrizar pesadamente al suelo, la pelea le agotó y sentía que le quedaba poco mana.

\- … Eso fue bueno… lo hiciste bien… - Y desapareció, ambas chicas empezaron a relajarse mientras anunciaban el resultado, las dos ganaron.

\- Lo hicimos senpai. – Sonrió Mash mientras Rika la abrazaba.

\- Si, lo hicimos.

De ese modo las primeras rondas terminaron, ahora comenzarían dentro de poco las siguientes con los próximos equipos que lograron pasar durante la clasificatoria, de momento les esperaba un descanso, había que recuperarse lo suficiente antes de empezar, pues eso solo era el principio…

* * *

**Esas fueron las primeras batallas, esto no termina y en el siguiente cap avanzaremos con las próximas, ya así entonces verán como se conforma al menos en batallas al respecto con ambos equipos, la siguiente semana se vienen lo que serían los cuartos de final con otros equipos, ya entonces verán tales combates, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	37. Nero Fest: Vs Jalter & Gilles

Las primeras rondas terminaron, tanto Haji como Rika pudieron pasar y les hacían sentirse feliz. Ya que la pelinaranja y Mash volvieron a los salones de descanso, ahí estaba su hermano.

\- Lo hiciste bien. – Rika se sintió alegre al escucharlo.

\- Sabía que podíamos hacerlo, confié en Mash-chan para conseguirlo.

\- Igual le agradezco su ayuda senpai. – Sonrió la shielder, siendo abrazada por Rika.

\- Dentro de poco ya empezarán las segundas rondas, supongo que nuestro enfrentamiento será inevitable. – Rika sonrió de forma desafiante en ese momento.

\- Será el momento de probar quien es el mejor de los dos.

\- Ya hemos tenido enfrentamientos de otras formas, en esta ocasión será distinto. – El pelinegro miró fijamente a su hermana la cual estaba ansiosa de llegar a enfrentarse a él, Mash se veía algo nerviosa.

\- S-Senpais, no tienes por qué pelear…

\- No te preocupes Mash-chan, así es como demostramos nuestro espíritu competitivo.

\- Exactamente, no quiero que llegues a ser suave con nosotros, pelea con todo cuando llegue nuestro turno de enfrentarnos ¿entendido? – La pelimorada no sabía que decir, ya observando el rostro decidido de Haji, asintió lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. – Gracias.

\- La siguiente ronda será más complicada ¿no? – Preguntó Rika, en ese momento se mostraron justamente las tablas para los próximos enfrentamientos, Haji observó con curiosidad que justamente le tocaría luchar contra Jalter y Gilles caster.

\- Tengo una batalla interesante.

\- Ya lo vi. – En ese momento la Avenger hizo aparición en la entrada, observando a su master con una sonrisa segura. – Por fin llegó el momento en que tendré mi venganza contra usted master, por haberme desafiado, lo acabaré sin problemas.

\- Si tienes tiempo de ladrar, deberías prepararte para pelear. – Escuchar eso hizo que ella gruñera por lo bajo.

\- Por ahora puedes estar relajado, no llores cuando te derrota a ti y a esa reina de forma aplastante.

\- Te digo lo mismo, ver a una mujer adolescente llorar y hacer berrinches se ve mal.

\- ¡Me las pagarás! – Dicho eso, se retiró pisando fuertemente el suelo.

\- Es tan fácil de hacer enojar. – Respondió mientras que Rika y Mash lo vieron con rostros inexpresivos.

\- En ocasiones me da lástima como la tratas, aun sabiendo que es mala. – Comentó la pelinaranja.

\- Es parte de mi plan para que poco a poco se suavice y sea más amable, ahora puede que esté en un estado Tsun pero conforme más vaya presionándola entrará a un estado Dere y veremos actos más amables de su parte.

\- Si puedes ser malvado en ocasiones… - Comentó Rika teniendo un gotón en su frente.

\- Mash~ - Boudica apareció por atrás abrazando a Shielder y acariciando su cabeza.

\- B-Boudica…

\- Vi tu pelea, lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgullosa de ti. – No dejaba de felicitarla mientras la acariciaba, la pelimorada no lograba librarse del abrazo.

\- Boudica, nuestra batalla vendrá después de la primera, debemos prepararnos.

\- Es verdad master, Mash, observa a tu querida hermana esforzarse, pronto estaré de regreso. – Dicho eso, los dos se despidieron para salir de la sala.

\- Boudica si puede ser algo pegajosa a veces. – Comentó Mash acomodando su pelo mientras Rika soltó una pequeña risa.

* * *

\- ¡Aargh! – Jing Ke terminó recibiendo un golpe de Spartacus, desapareciendo en ese momento.

\- ¡Los opresores han sido derrotados! – Exclamó el Berserker, su equipo logró derrotar al de la Assassin, siendo declarados ganadores.

\- Umu, fue una buena batalla, como era de esperarse de un gladiador, ahora pasemos al siguiente combate. – Proclamó Nero.

\- ¡Que salgan los siguientes equipos! – Exclamó Da Vinci, por un lado hicieron su aparición Jalter y Gilles, la Avenger estaba totalmente ansiosa de pelear contra Haji después de todas las humillaciones que le ha dado.

\- Muy bien master, llegó la hora de que conozcas el infierno.

Por el otro aparecieron Haji y Boudica, la Rider miró a su master el cual asintió.

\- Vamos. – Con ello fueron directamente al centro. Con la batalla empezando, Jalter fue la que quiso atacar a la delantera conjurando sus llasmas y rodeando complemente el campo que se pintó de un rojo, Boudica se mantuvo cerca del pelinegro para protegerlo.

\- ¡Arde totalmente en mis llamas! – Empezó a reír la Avenger, la pelirroja tomó a Haji entre sus brazos y dio un salto para pasar encima de las llamas a un espacio que estuviera libre.

\- Con su fuego, será complicado acercarse. – Comentó la Rider de forma seria.

\- Los dos cuentan con ataques a larga distancia, por lo que buscar un punto para atacar resultará en un problema… - Haji se puso a pensar, algo de lo que no tuvo tiempo cuando el fuego comenzó a extenderse, Jalter lo controlaba con tal de no dejarles espacio para descansar.

\- ¡Que sucede master, no me digas que es demasiado caliente para ti! – La Avenger continuaba moviendo sus llamas para todas ocasiones mientras Boudica seguía esquivando.

\- No podremos seguir así todo el tiempo, hay que hacer algo. – Expresó la pelirroja.

\- Realmente siento que ella tiene rencor hacia mí. – Pensó Haji en voz alta, la pelirroja le vio con rostro inexpresivo.

\- No es momento de perder el tiempo, debe idear algo.

\- Es verdad, lo lamento. – Observó cómo estaba Jalter mientras seguían saltando en el aire, ella seguía manejando sus flamas alrededor a puntos donde ellos no pudieran estar, es entonces que vio que justamente a sus cercanías no tenía llama alguna, era el punto. – Debemos acercarnos, a su alrededor cerca no hay llamas.

\- Como usted diga. – Boudica saltó justamente sobre una pared, tomando el impulso necesario, se movió de manera horizontal para aterrizar justo cerca de la albina.

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – Expresó con sorpresa al no esperarse que fueran directo hacia ella, en ese momento sacó su espada lista para atacar.

\- Suéltame, debes atacar al momento de aterrizar. – Comentó Haji, la Rider vio con preocupación al pelinegro.

\- Es peligroso, no dejaré que te hagas daño.

\- Estaré bien. – Sonrió el pelinegro. – Igual, alguien debe mantener a raya a Gilles, seguro intervendrá en caso de que nos vea peleando contra ella. – Boudica dudó un poco, ya después de analizar la situación, asintió. – Buena suerte.

La pelirroja soltó a Haji a unos pocos metros de aterrizar, ya sin su peso, pudo sujetar su espadar y caer encima de la Avenger con un ataque, Jalter lo bloqueó al instante.

\- ¡Mi santa! – Gilles presenció que la Avenger estaba en peligro por lo que iba a atacar, en ese momento un proyectil fue hacia él. - ¡Que fue eso!

\- No puedo permitir tu intervención. – Respondió Haji aterrizando suavemente en el suelo. – Me alegra haber estudiado ese hechizo de levitación para caer con suavidad.

\- Master, le respeto y todo, pero no puedo permitir que lastimen a Jeanne, es mi deber protegerla.

\- En estos combates es de pelear hasta el final, así sea incluso contra la gente más amable, no me voy a detener.

\- Muy bien master, si piensa interponerse en mi camino, no voy a retenerme. – Sujetando su libro, Gilles conjuró para que criaturas con tentáculos aparecieran. – No prometo lastimarlo de manera seria.

\- Esperaba que dijeras eso. – Expresó sacando sus armas.

\- Tus ataques no me hacen nada, reina fracasada. – Expresaba Jalter mientras bloqueaba cada intento de Boudica para hacerle daño, en ese momento conjuró una llama en su mano para hacerla explotar de cerca, Boudica pudo darse cuenta de sus intenciones al retroceder con un salto, dio una vuelta en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo nuevamente. - ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Ni siquiera eres tan fuerte.

\- Para eso estoy aquí, para llevar mi cuerpo a sus límites. – La Avenger empezó a reír.

\- Realmente eres un chiste, siento que haber sido invocada como Rider no va contigo, puede que no tenga mi espíritu totalmente localizado en el trono de héroes, pero si conozco tu historia… sufrir derrotas, buscar defender tu reino de la amenaza que era el imperio romano y fracasar estrepitosamente, solamente para presenciar como tu esposo e hijas mueren a manos de estos y tu sin poder hacer nada, realmente eres inútil, no entiendo por qué no eres una Avenger, esos son motivos suficientes para que el odio te consuma totalmente.

\- … Lo sé… es gracioso ¿verdad? Cuando fui invocada en esa singularidad, se suponía que tenía que haber sido su enemiga, realmente no tengo apego alguno hacia los Romanos o Nero, pero… creo que master tuvo una influencia en mí, no deseo luchar siguiendo un deseo de venganza, voy a proteger todo lo que no pude en vida, ahora que tengo esta nueva oportunidad, la aprovecharé para ser más fuerte que nunca, eso es lo que deseo hacer. – Al escuchar eso, la Avenger chasqueó la lengua.

\- Muy bien, si deseas seguir siendo así de estúpida, no tengo nada más que decir, acabaré contigo ahora.

Jalter empezó a ir en serio, en esta ocasión conglomeró las llamas justo a la cercanía de Boudica con tal de dejarla encerrada, quiso huir pero la Avenger no lo permitió pasando a través de ellas para atacar, un corte se formó en la pantorrilla de la Rider mientras tampoco pudo bloquear un rodillazo justo a su abdomen, la pelirroja salió volando en el aire mientras Jalter saltó junto con ella, haciendo uso de su estandarte negro, la golpeó justo en la espalda, Boudica se precipitó en el suelo levantando polvo, un cráter se formó justo donde cayó.

\- Rayos… - Tosió un poco, escupiendo sangre. – Es fuerte. – Jalter llegó hasta donde estaba, mirándola en el suelo.

\- Ahí es donde perteneces, totalmente derribada y débil, después de todo es lo único que puedes hacer, lamentarte de tu debilidad.

\- … No será así, voy a levantarme y continuar luchando, en esta ocasión voy a ganar.

\- Inténtalo si puedes. – La pateó en el estómago mientras seguía derribada, rodó unas ocasiones mientras se resentía del dolor. – No puedes cambiar lo que ya está definido, ríndete.

\- No lo haré… no después de todo el trabajo para llegar hasta aquí y la confianza que master tiene… no lo decepcionaré.

En ese momento algo fue volando justamente hacia Jalter, tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo, el carruaje de Boudica aterrizó justo frente a ella, la pelirroja se levantó para subirse a él.

\- Estás siendo terca, será mejor que acabe contigo.

La Avenger quiso dar el golpe final, preparando para apuñalar a Boudica con su espada, claro que la velocidad del carruaje en la que iba no le permitía poder dar un golpe certero, eso poco a poco la fue molestando.

\- Esta es la fuerza de mi decisión.

La pelirroja aceleró más, de modo que fue pasando cada ocasión más cerca de la Avenger, eso causó que empezara con sus ataques, Jalter apenas podía verlo pero lograba observar a la pelirroja lanzar ataques con su espada en cada cercanía, se ponía en posición para bloquearlos por apenas unos márgenes de centímetros, ya empezó a reconocer que le estaba causando problemas.

\- Realmente eres una molestia, ya tuve suficiente. – Hizo que llamas la rodearan, eso causó que Boudica detuviera su camino hacia ella y se desviara a la izquierda, si ahora usaba el fuego como un método defensivo, solo tenía que ir para otro lado.

\- Pasemos a otro plano. – Dicho eso, se posicionó justo encima de la Avenger y saltó del carruaje para caer encima de ella, Jalter sonrió.

\- Idiota, estás vulnerable en el aire.

\- Eso crees. – Aterrizó con toda la fuerza que todo en un corte descendente, Jalter igual hizo lo posible por atacar, justo en ese momento que Boudica cayó y Jalter lanzó su ataque, se quedaron así unos segundos.

\- Tsk. – La ráfaga de sangre salió impulsada del brazo de la Avenger, causando que soltara su espada, momento que Boudica aprovechó, dando la vuelta y lanzando una patada a la espalda de la albina, la alejó lo mejor posible de su arma mientras realizó otro corte en esta ocasión a su zona posterior, Jalter sintió el dolor y la sangre recorrer su espalda.

\- Maldita…

\- Dije que no iba a rendirme, voy a ganar y demostraré que realmente merezco el apodo de reina de la victoria.

\- ¡Esas son puras tonterías! – La Avenger se volteó soltando un rugido con intenciones de atacar cuando sintió algo atravesar su pecho, Boudica clavó su espada totalmente, la punta la atravesó totalmente mientras un rastro de sangre goteaba hacia fuera, Jalter escupió sangre mientras la Rider la sujetaba para que evitara caer.

\- Lo hiciste bien, fuiste un buen desafío.

\- Idiota… nunca busqué fortalecerte, realmente quise matarte… parece que caer ante un servant débil como tu es un golpe muy fuerte a mi orgullo… maldición… - Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer, Boudica cayó de rodillas, los cortes realizados en distintas zonas de su cuerpo le habían debilitado.

\- Aún… debo ayudar a master…

Haji seguía acabando con cada invocación que Gilles hacía, eso hasta que vio que Jalter fue derrotada.

\- ¡Jeanne! – Exclamó totalmente desesperado. - ¡No puede, mi santa fue derrotada, no puedo perdonarlo, no lo haré! – Finalmente exclamó toda su furia, invocando una gran criatura de tentáculos, Haji solo observó cómo esta salía.

\- Ahora sí que las cosas se complicaron.

\- Master… - Boudica se acercó con las energías que le quedaban. – Esto se ve mal… no creo que pueda continuar para derrotar a esa cosa.

\- Si no es así, entonces debemos destruir la fuente. – Señaló al libro que tenía Gilles. – Despojarlo de él será suficiente para reclamar nuestra victoria.

\- Entendido… suba master… - El carruaje apareció, los dos se subieron encima mientras veían desde ese plano alto a la criatura y un Gilles totalmente colérico por la derrota de la Avenger.

\- Nuestro objetivo es él, esquiva todo ataque y busca acercarnos.

\- Bien. – Asintió Boudica. El carruaje empezó a moverse, la criatura empezó a mover sus tentáculos para derribarlos, Haji aprovechó el momento para curar a la Rider con la primera skill de su código místico.

\- Gracias master. – Sonrió ella, ya volviendo a prestar atención en maniobrar el carruaje, los tentáculos se movían de forma tan errática que buscar el acercamiento parecía imposible.

\- Tiene todos los lados cubiertos, hay que buscar su punto ciego. – Pensó Haji.

\- ¿Pruebo moverme por encima? – Sugirió Boudica, Haji asintió. – Vamos entonces.

El carruaje empezó a ir por encima de la criatura, esta estiró sus tentáculos para alcanzarlos pero era más veloz como para sujetarlos.

\- ¡Esto es por Jeanne! – Gilles lanzó una bola de prana desde su posición, Haji la contrarrestó disparando desde su arma un proyectil igual, el caster no se detuvo y buscaba derribarlos de ambas formas, Haji siguió con el intercambio con tal de que no les alcanzara alguna.

\- Lo estoy manteniendo ocupado, intenta aterrizar cerca de él.

\- Bien. – Boudica hizo caso y saltó del carruaje, Gilles no supo cómo que estaba distraído con Haji, justamente Boudica cayó a pocos centímetros de él.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – Corrió con todo hacia Gilles, este buscó defenderse ordenando a los tentáculos que la detuviesen, ella los cortó a todos mientras hacía su camino, esto solo terminó por desesperar más al caster.

\- No puedo caer aquí, no podría ver a Jeanne a la cara.

\- Lo hiciste bien, seguro ella apreciará tus esfuerzos que diste por ella, ahora ve a que se reúnan. – Apartó el libro de las manos de Gilles y enseguida clavó su espada en él, la criatura, al notar que su conjurador fue atacado, se detuvo totalmente y empezó a desaparecer, Gilles igual empezó a brillar.

\- Mi santa… lo hice bien ¿no? – Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. Boudica cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡Los ganadores son el equipo de Haji! – proclamó Da Vinci, la Rider respiraba agitadamente pero estaba feliz por ganar, Haji se acercó a ella.

\- Lo hicimos nuevamente… ahora estamos en semifinales…

\- Es verdad, los dos nos esforzamos bastante, ya mereces un descanso.

\- Si. – Sonrió Boudica. Esa batalla fue bastante difícil para ambos pero pudieron pasarla, ahora estaban a un paso más de conseguir su objetivo, Boudica llegaría a ello hasta el final.

* * *

**Deicidí enfocarme solo en esta batalla por este cap que si me salió y creo que fue bastante importante para el desarrollo de Boudica, claro que falta más por ver, por lo menos con las siguientes tengo unas cuantas cosas preparadas, ya ni qué decir cuando choquen contra Rika y Mash, esa batalla estará muy intensa, de momento terminamos aquí, todo continuará en el siguiente cap, nos vemos. Saludos.**


	38. Nero Fest: Vs equipo japonés

Luego de una dura batalla, Haji y Boudica hicieron su regreso a la sala de descanso, el pelinegro había logrado curar las heridas de la Rider usando uno de los hechizos del código místico, pero había algo que no podía hacer y era respecto al agotamiento de mana, la pelirroja ha estado peleando sin parar y es de saber que usa bastante mana para reforzar sus habilidades e invocar su carruaje y NP.

\- Sentémonos aquí, necesitas descansar. – Comentó el pelinegro, Boudica sonrió.

\- Gracias por la preocupación master, pero estoy bien, puedo seguir peleando.

\- Eso dices, pero incluso yo siento que tus reservas de mana se agotan. – Comentó enarcando una ceja, ya no había caso para la Rider el esconderlo.

\- Lo juro, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones. – Quiso hacerle saber, a pesar de ello, Haji conocía muy bien cuando alguien escondía su verdadero estado.

\- No es necesario que te exijas, puedo ver que ocurrió algo durante la batalla, puedes decírmelo sin problemas. – Una vez terminó, Boudica bajó la mirada, su sonrisa se volvió triste.

\- La Avenger me impulsó al límite, no quisiera admitirlo pero creo que algunas de sus palabras me llegaron a lo profundo…

\- Seguro fue respecto a que no sigues tu deseo de venganza contra Nero. – La Rider asintió.

\- Si bien es cierto que, dentro de mí, no puedo perdonarla por lo que le hizo a mi pueblo y a mi familia… no deseo seguir ese camino, ella expresó que caería perfectamente en la categoría de Avenger, no dudo que pueda ser invocada de esa forma, pero… yo deseo cambiar, no quiero olvidar el cariño que me proporcionaron mi esposo, mis hijas y todo mi pueblo por seguir un camino que no me dará ningún gusto, quiero demostrar que puedo seguir adelante sin sentir ningún tipo de rencor hacia nadie, más allá de volverme más fuerte, quiero mostrar que puedo seguir caminando y mirar al futuro a pesar de la tragedia.

\- Ese es un buen pensamiento, será duro pero tengo confianza en que podrás lograrlo. – En cierto momento, Haji empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Boudica, una acción que la sorprendió totalmente pero no rechazó.

\- Master, la hermana mayor aquí soy yo, no debo ser la que consientan.

\- Acéptalo por ahora, te has esforzado demasiado este día, es un pequeño premio.

\- … Bueno, puedo tomarme ese capricho de vez en cuando. – Sonrió la pelirroja mientras Haji continuaba acariciando su cabeza. Un rato después, ya iba a empezar el siguiente combate.

\- Mash-chan, hagámoslo como antes, sé que puedes. – Alentó Rika a la pelimorada, esta asintió.

\- Entendido senpai, vamos.

Salieron a la arena, por un lado, estaban ellas dos, del otro aparecieron Kojiro y Ushiwakamaru quienes serían sus contrincantes en esta ocasión.

\- Master, llegamos a esta posición entonces, no puedo retroceder de un duelo, así que iré con todo. – Expresó Kojiro.

\- Así es, lo siento mi señor, pero deseo probar mi fuerza con tal de protegerla en el futuro. – Ushi también estaba en posición, Mash ya estaba lista para pelear en cualquier momento.

\- Master, llegó el momento. – Comentó la Shielder, Rika asintió. Una vez un soplido de viento recorrió el campo, finalmente empezaron.

\- ¡Trace On! – Exclamó Rika mientras empezaba a correr, un movimiento que sorprendió Kojiro debido a la velocidad a la cual iba la pelinaranja mientras sus guanteletes brillaban por el reforzamiento, de un momento a otro saltó con la suficiente distancia para aterrizar frente a Assassin con un ataque, este se defendió con su katana, todo mientras Rika llevaba una sonrisa segura en el rostro. – El primer movimiento cuenta.

Mash llegó a tomar la delantera en el ataque contra Ushi, atacando desde un inicio con su escudo, la Rider reaccionó lo suficiente para bloquear el golpe aunque el impulso la hizo retroceder, fue una sorpresa para ella el ver como la pelimorada estaba tomando tal agresividad en sus ataques apenas empezando, aunque claro que no lo rechazaba.

\- Si así deseas hacer las cosas. – Expresó ella, activando "_Charisma_" fortaleció el ataque de ella y Kojiro, un impulso suficiente para ganar un poco más de terreno. – Ahora si iré con todo.

La Rider ya empezó a presionar a Mash en esa ocasión, sus golpes con la katana empezaron a volverse más contundentes mientras ahora la hacía retroceder, la pelimorada hacía lo posible por defenderse de tales ataques de momento.

Por el lado de Rika, el impulso ganado por Ushi ahora le proporcionaba a Kojiro la ventaja suficiente para alejarla, de ese modo realizó un ataque para que pudiera retroceder, Rika se alejó hacia atrás con un salto para mantener distancia.

\- Se ha fortalecido master, veo que sus prácticas de magia han salido bien, pero eso no evitará que no busque derrotarlos. – Respondió el Assassin, Rika sonrió.

\- Era lo que esperaba, estaría muy decepcionada si fueran suaves conmigo.

\- Si así lo desea. – Kojiro empezó con su ataque a Rika, esta se defendía con los guanteletes, realmente no estaba yendo de forma suave debido a la fuerza que aplicaba.

\- Ahora si hablamos mi idioma. – Rika igual tenía un as bajo la manga, revelándolo en ese momento cuando sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo arrojó.

\- ¿Qué? – Kojiro no supo cuando un proyectil voló hacia él, algo que logró identificar como una gema. - ¿Cuándo?

\- ¿Sorprendido? – Expresó Rika con una gran sonrisa. – No soy un ratón de los estudios como nii-san, pero incluso yo puedo conseguir algo cuando me esfuerzo, y tardé bastante en aprender un hechizo tan simple como este. – Empezó a sacar más gemas, intercalándolas entre sus dedos. – Prueba mi ráfaga de Gandr. – Y de esa forma continuó su ataque.

Mash y Ushi seguían con su pelea, la Rider estaba teniendo en problemas a Mash por la fuerza que aplicaba, eso solo la hacía retroceder.

\- ¿Vas a rendirte tan pronto? Eso no es aceptable si deseas proteger a mi señor. – Exclamó Ushi mientras seguía el ataque, Mash buscaba resistir en todo lo posible pero ya empezaba a ceder. – Es todo.

Finalmente un golpe fue suficiente para desviar el escudo, el momento que Ushi aprovechó para atacar, comenzando con una patada al abdomen de la Shielder, aquello la hizo perder el equilibrio y seguido de un golpe con la empuñadura en su quijada, Mash terminó por volar justo para que segundos después la Rider salta y atacara de forma descendente, aterrizó de forma pesada en el suelo.

\- ¡Mash-chan! – Rika observó todo pero no podía distraerse por mucho cuando Kojiro la detuvo con un ataque.

\- Sería una lástima dañarla de forma severa, por eso solo me encargaré de inhabilitarla. – En ese momento Kojiro volteó su espada, pasando a la parte sin filo, la pelinaranja buscó retroceder pero el Assassin le ganó en velocidad, no supo cuando un dolor agudo cubrió totalmente su abdomen, siendo golpeada por aquella parte de la espada, se sujetó la zona debido al gran dolor. – Perdóneme de antemano por esto.

Lo siguiente que supo Rika fue que estaba volando y un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, así como sangre volando frente a ella, Kojiro la había golpeado a tal modo que no tuvo forma de protegerse, unos segundos después cayó de forma pesada en el suelo.

\- Maldición… - Exclamó, escupiendo sangre de su boca. – Eso duele ¿sabes?

\- Se lo advertí, si pudiera quedarse en el suelo. – Pero Rika ignoró su advertencia, volviendo a levantarse. - ¿Quiere seguir?

\- No caeré, no cuando hemos llegado muy lejos, y sé que Mash-chan piensa lo mismo.

\- ¡Senpai! – La Shielder saltó justamente para sorpresa de Ushi que veía el polvo levantado por su impacto, pasando de lejos a la Rider, sabía que tenía que protegerla. - ¡Desplegando Noble Phantasm, **Lord Chaldeas**!

El campo de fuerza cubrió la zona alrededor de ella, Mash fue a ver si la pelinaranja estaba bien.

\- Senpai… no debería pelear tan seriamente, usted es solo una persona, ellos son servants. – Reclamó con preocupación, Rika se esforzó por sonreír.

\- Lo siento, soy impulsiva cuando se trata de una competencia… de cualquier forma no caeré aquí, vamos a continuar, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Pero…

\- Confío en que podrás cuidarme la espalda, debemos hacerlo ¿no? – La seguridad de Rika era la mayor prioridad para la Shielder, sabía que, de seguir así, terminaría en malas condiciones, a pesar de todo, las palabras de ella le daban cierta sensación de seguridad.

\- … Entendido, si es lo que usted dice, no puedo ir contra las ordenes de mi master.

\- No son ordenes, es un favor. – Sonrió Rika, Mash igual pudo poner una sonrisa. En ese momento las dos se levantaron. – Muy bien Mash-chan, debemos terminar con esto.

\- Si.

Una vez el efecto del NP terminó regresaron a la batalla. Mash fue la primera en saltar directo hacia Ushi, esta no esperó tal ataque, más una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

\- Finalmente regresas a pelear ¿eh? – Buscó realizar distintos ataques con su katana en varios ángulos, Mash se encargaba de bloquearlos todos sin ningún problema, viendo como sus ánimos estaban en lo alto. – Ahora, proporcióname una pelea digna.

Mientras que Ushi daba cuatro golpes, Mash devolvía cinco, las armas de ambas chicas chocaban generando chispas mientras ninguna buscaba ceder ante la otra. Al final todo se volvió en una batalla de resistencia que Ushi buscó aprovechar, debido a la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

\- Llegó el momento, vamos. – Mash sabía lo que iba a hacer, estaba por aplicar su NP en ese momento, aunque buscó alejarse, fue tarde. - ¡**Dan no Ura, Hassou Tobi**!

La velocidad de la Rider y el ataque pasó justo al costado de Mash, un gran torrente de sangre salió disparado de ella.

\- ¡Arrgh! – Buscó resistir el dolor, aunque al menos agradeció que el corte no fuera tan profundo, si era suficiente para debilitarla.

\- No tienes de otra Mash-dono, diste lo mejor, pero esta es nuestra victoria.

\- ¡No se ha terminado! – Declaró, se levantó con todo y aquella herida que seguía sangrando, corriendo justo hacia Ushi, esta ya tenía respeto hacia ella por no caer tan pronto recibió el ataque del NP.

\- Muy bien Mash-dono, has demostrado tener las agallas para seguir peleando, pero no es suficiente. – Ushi también fue al ataque, ambas partes ya estaban por chocar nuevamente, en ese momento Mash se dejó caer al suelo. - ¿Uh?

\- Te engañé. – Un golpe ascendente fue recibido por la Rider la cual se distrajo debido al engaño de Mash, recibiendo de lleno el golpe del escudo y siendo mandada a volar, la Shielder no terminaría ahí cuando dio un sato y giró en el aire, con el impulso logró dar un golpe mucho más fuerte al estómago de la Rider la cual soltó un quejido de dolor, empezando a caer con fuerza en el suelo, el cráter se creó y ella estaba derribada, solo para que después Mash aterrizara sobre ella con sus rodillas al frente, golpeándola totalmente.

\- ¡Aaaargh! – Escupió sangre por el impacto, incluso sentía que se le rompieron unas costillas con los rodillazos. - … Jeje, eso no estuvo mal…

\- Gracias… - Expresó Mash levantándose, Ushi quiso hacer lo mismo pero no podía.

\- Esa fuerza… seguro que con ella podrás proteger a mi señor incluso si yo no estaré en el momento… - Y desapareció, Mash soltó un suspiro de alivio por haber ganado su batalla.

\- No puedo descansar ahora, solo falta…

Kojiro seguía esquivando los proyectiles disparados por Rika, realmente no sabía cómo pudo almacenar tantas gemas en un solo bolsillo, son secretos que ella jamás revelaría.

\- Parece que se terminó todo lo su lado, eso significa que mi trabajo igual. – La pelinaranja se hizo a un lado justo en el momento que Mash salió, como Kojiro se mantuvo distraído, justamente ahí la Shielder saltó para atacarlo, el Assassin a duras penas logró protegerse al salir impulsado. – Pero tampoco quiere decir que deje de proporcionar apoyo.

Disparó Gandrs con tal mantenerlo ocupado, así igual Mash respondía con ataques de forma consecutiva, siendo que estaba en desventaja, se volvía complicado para Kojiro el poder mantenerlas a las dos a raya.

\- Realmente perderé de esta forma…

\- ¡Lo harás! – Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo, Mash saltó con una patada al rostro del Assassin, por detrás llegó Rika que saltó y dio una vuelta en el aire, aterrizando con un golpe de su guantelete, aplicando toda la fuerza posible, enterró al peliazul en el suelo, para terminar con la pelimorada atacando a la espalda de este y alejando su katana, se quedó encima de él y Rika pisando su cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Ya no tienes escapatoria. – Declaró, Kojiro quiso levantarme, pero estar encima de él evitaba que pudiera moverse.

\- Es cierto… me rindo…

\- ¡Ganadoras, el equipo de Rika! – Declaró Da Vinci, las dos chicas celebraron con un abrazo.

\- ¡Senpai, lo hicimos!

\- ¡Si! – Asintió Rika, Mash se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con Rika, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

* * *

\- Lo hiciste bien Rika. – Haji felicitó a su hermana, esta sonrió, teniendo una bolsa de hielo en su abdomen. – Recibiste duros golpes ¿estarás bien?

\- Soy más resistente de lo que crees nii-san, además de que no quiero estar indispuesta cuando lleguemos a enfrentarnos. – Expresó de forma segura, Haji sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Los cuatro logramos pasar a semifinales, eso es algo bueno. – Expresó Boudica abrazando a Mash. – Estoy muy orgullosa de todos.

\- Igualmente, buen trabajo en su pelea. – Respondió Mash. – Aún quedan varios equipos pero podremos llegar lejos.

\- Eso es lo que espero. – Comentó Haji cruzándose de brazos. – Algo me dice que la competencia será más dura de ahora en adelante.

\- Bueno, los equipos que quedan son muy fuertes ¿no? – Preguntó Rika. – Igual tengo confianza en que podremos ganar.

\- Y nos encontraremos en la final. – Expresó Haji, ambos hermanos asintieron.

\- Ahora que ya tuvimos varias peleas, seguro nos toca un descanso para almorzar, seguro Nero-san y Da Vinci-chan prepararon algo para nosotros. – Y era como Rika pensó.

\- Todo listo por aquí, vengan y no agarren demasiados platillos. – Como chef y cocinero "no oficial" de Chaldea, Emiya se encargó de preparar los platos que se organizaban a lo largo de todo el comedor en el coliseo, ahí estaban reunidos todos para comer en aquel descanso.

\- Master, realmente se vio muy fuerte y apuesto ahí afuera~ - Kiyohime, como ya era costumbre, fue al lado de Haji, sujetando su brazo. – Espero verlo llevarse la victoria.

\- Gracias por las palabras de ánimo Kiyo, Boudica y yo nos esforzamos.

\- Master, ya que un duelo entre nosotros se aproxima, solo le aviso que no seré suave, si pelearé, será con todo. – Declaró Arturia, Haji asintió.

\- Es lo que puedo esperar de ti, seguro su equipo se ha llevado bien ¿no es así?

\- Bueno… puede decirlo de alguna forma… - La Saber desvió la mirada, justo en ese momento Salter tenía como tres platos rellenos de comida que llevaba a una mesa.

\- Salter-san, no deberías gastarte toda la comida, debes dejar para otros. – Le reclamó Rika, la Saber oscura solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Quien lo ve primero, se lo lleva.

\- Ya tenemos suficiente lidiando con un barril sin fondo aquí. – Comentó Haji burlándose un poco de Arturia, esta se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

\- Master, absténgase de realizar ese tipo de comentarios, no es que realmente sea una glotona.

\- Sí, claro… - Seguro ella se moriría de vergüenza si le dice lo que ha visto en cierto anime donde Shirou se la pasa cocinando, pero mejor se lo calló. – En cualquier caso, puede que nos toque pelear entre nosotros una vez este descanso termine, si es el caso, que sea una buena batalla. – Extendió su mano, la Saber aceptó el apretón.

\- Igualmente, deseo ver sus habilidades de batalla en primera mano.

Duras batallas habían pasado, pero faltan más por verse y los equipos restantes eran bastante fuertes, el ascenso de Haji y Boudica iba a continuar y no se detendrían hasta alcanzar la meta.

* * *

**Otro cap para una batalla, ya en la siguiente empezarán semifinales y serán batallas un poco más complicadas según los enemigos, ya verán lo que vendrá, así que la próxima batalla será para Haji y Boudica, a ver cual será su desempeño aquí, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	39. Nero Fest: Vs Dos reyes y un caballero

El descanso fue suficiente para que pudieran recuperar energías, igual como sirvió a Haji y Rika para poner en óptimas condiciones a sus compañeras para próximas batallas. Una vez se reveló la tabla de semifinales, el pelinegro lo observó, si le tocaría pelear contra el equipo de Arturia, algo que consideraba interesante, siendo el primer servant que obtuvo cuando se volvió master, esta sería una oportunidad de poner a prueba su fuerza de primera mano.

\- ¿Ya estás lista? – Le preguntó a Boudica, ella pudo descansar lo suficiente, expresando su estado con una sonrisa. – Vamos.

Las semifinales iban a empezar con su batalla, los dos salieron a la arena en ese momento, por el otro lado se atravesó ya el grupo de tres oponentes, Arturia, Salter y Lancelot esperaban justo al arribo de sus oponentes.

\- ¿Oh? Esto es interesante, enfrentando a otra de las reinas de nuestra tierra. – Expresó la Alter con una sonrisa. – Un desarrollo que esperaba pudiera darse, a ver si logra entretenerme.

\- No hay que apurarse, Alter. – La calmó Arturia. – Hemos estado observando sus batallas, no es un contrincante con el cual podamos relajarnos, más si está contando con el apoyo de master.

\- Solamente hay que atacar, somos tres contra ella sola, podremos hacerlo. – Respondió la Arturia de vestido negro con una actitud de reproche.

\- Es mejor ir con cautela, tenlo en cuenta igual Sir Lancelot. – El Berserker rugió por lo bajo para afirmar.

\- Vas a pelear contra tres figuras de tu misma tierra y además son icónicas, debes darlo todo. – Comentó Haji, la Rider asintió.

\- Esta es una prueba más, tengo que ganar y obtener la victoria.

\- Vamos por ello.

La batalla ya dio comienzo, justo cuando Boudica iba directo para atacarlos, en el otro lado se hizo algo que ninguno esperaba, Salter preparó su espada la cual empezó a juntar miasma oscuro, Boudica se dio cuenta de sus intenciones por lo que retrocedió.

\- El primer ataque siempre debe ser el que otorga la ventaja, ¡Excalibur Morgan!

Toda la concentración oscura fue directo hacia los oponentes, Boudica fue directo hacia Haji para protegerlo, empezar con un NP era un ataque inesperado para ambos.

\- ¡Chariot of Boudica! – En lo que la Rider invocaba su NP, Haji igual aprovechó para activar el Evade skill de su código místico para protegerla, el pilar oscuro se alzó mientras todo el campo era cubierto.

\- ¡Alter! – Arturia miró con reprocho a su contraparte oscura. – Eso no fue necesario, pudiste haber matado a mi master.

\- Oye, no iba a hacerle daño realmente, incluso retuve parte de mi poder, solo para deshabilitarlos. – Se defendió, Arturia realmente no aprobaba tal método pero no había nada más qué hacer.

En el otro lado, Boudica mantuvo abrazado a Haji en todo momento, debido a ello recibió el impacto del NP, su espalda estaba totalmente quemada por el miasma y su cuerpo temblaba, más seguía de pie.

\- Menos mal… pude protegerlo…

\- Eso fue peligroso… parece que realmente busca derrotarnos rápidamente. – Haji miró a la Rider. – Estás herida, resistir ese ataque, aún con tu Noble Phantasm activo debió ser doloroso.

\- No es para preocuparse, solo son unas cuantas quemaduras. – Expresó Boudica con una sonrisa, aunque se le hacía complicado levantarse. – Tsk.

\- Déjame hago algo. – Activó la skill de curación para aliviar algo del dolor de la Rider, ya ella empezó a sentirse más aliviada. – Eso debería calmar un poco.

\- Gracias por la ayuda master. – Boudica finalmente pudo levantarse, observando a los oponentes. – Ya estoy bien, puedo pelear contra ellos.

\- … Normalmente, sería más sensato retroceder y formular un mejor plan, pero conociendo a nuestros enemigos, no es una posibilidad… Boudica, encárgate de Alter, ella es peligrosa y seguro Lancelot irá por ti igualmente, espero no tengas problemas enfrentando dos enemigos al mismo tiempo.

\- Estaré bien, puede dejármelo a mí. – Expresó con confianza, Haji asintió.

\- Adelante. – Dicho eso, Boudica empezó a correr para enfrentar a Salter, esta se puso en posición. Lancelot que tampoco podía esperar por su ansia de batalla, fue directo a luchar, en ese momento Haji caminó hasta quedar frente a Arturia. – Somos nosotros dos entonces.

\- Master… he observado sus batallas, es bastante valiente al enfrentarse a servants siendo un mero humano… pero igual es bastante descuidado, lanzarse a atacar es peligroso y pone su vida en ella.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes la mala suerte de que te toquen masters así. – Se encogió de hombros. – Esperaba esta oportunidad, eres mi primera servant sin contar a Mash, así que un enfrentamiento un poco serio es algo que deseaba hacer.

\- Si eso es lo que quiere y busca retenerme para hacer tiempo, le diré que no durará bastante, no podrá hacer mucho contra mí. – Ella tenía preparada su espada, Haji igual mantenía sus pistolas.

\- Bueno, quizás siendo que logras esquivar proyectiles fácilmente, pueda ser, pero tengo algo preparado. – En ese momento Haji sujetó sus armas y las juntó, Arturia veía todo con confusión cuando algo ocurrió, un compartimento se abrió justo en el frente de una de ellas para que la otra pudiera encajar, ya entonces las dos se unieron y un filo salió de la otra, se había formado una espada.

\- ¿Eh? – La Saber se veía genuinamente asombrada, así como varios otros servants en las gradas. - ¿Cuándo?

\- Es una función secreta que le pedí a Da Vinci que hiciera al momento de pedir el arma, solamente los dos estuvimos y discutimos cuando nadie más estuvo ahí.

\- Es cierto. – Expresó la caster desde su lugar, a su lado Nero estaba igual de asombrada. – Haji me pidió esta función justo cuando decidió que iban a ser pistolas, fue algo interesante así que lo hice~

\- De este modo tendría una carta a mostrar en el mejor momento y solo tres personas lo sabían, Rika, Da Vinci y Giorgios quien me entrenó a usarla.

\- Es cierto. – Expresó el Rider asintiendo desde su asiento – me hizo sentir feliz que master optara por mi ayuda para enseñarle a manejar una espada, fueron entrenamientos duros pero puede manejarse bien.

\- Dicho eso… - Haji sacó su celular y tomó una foto al rostro asombrado de Arturia. – Esto irá a mi colección.

\- … ¡M-Master! – Expresó ella totalmente avergonzada al haberse expuesto de esa forma, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Por cierto… Rika, lo conseguí, tienes que pagarme por la apuesta.

\- Tsk, no creí que pudiera hacerlo… - Ella hizo un puchero mientras Mash tenía un gotón en su frente.

\- Dicho eso, empecemos de una vez. – Haji saltó para atacar a una Arturia que seguía distraída, logró recuperarse para bloquear el ataque que iba dirigido a ella, dentro de todo el pelinegro estaba mostrando confianza en su estilo de pelear.

\- Eso fue sorprendente… debería estar enojada con master por haberme mentido, pero se ve tan genial luchando de cerca, Kyaaa~ master, te amo~ - Kiyohime tenía su debate interno, otros igual expresaban sus opiniones.

\- Así que igual cuenta con un arma de combate cercano, esto hace interesante las cosas. – Sonrió Cu.

\- Master es sorprendente, hace tantas cosas y sin miedo. – Expresó Altera a su modo.

\- Nuestros masters realmente no son nada convencionales. – Comentó Carmilla llevándose la mano al mentón. – En la batalla anterior, ella se llevó bastante daño pero siguió luchando a pesar de ello.

\- Eso es obvio, una master mía no puede ser débil. – Expresó Elizabeth de manera orgullosa, todos los servants que perdieron estaban en las gradas igualmente. – Si así fuera, no sería apta para ser mi manager.

\- La experiencia de batallas anteriores se empieza a notar en ambos. – Comentó Vlad por su lado. – más que solo masters, se están formando como guerreros para batallas duras.

\- Entendemos que la situación actual no es algo por lo cual uno pueda relajarse… - Jeanne bajó la mirada. – Son jóvenes y tienen el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros, el buscar fortalecerse es algo normal para este tipo de situaciones.

\- Por ahora, sigamos disfrutando de lo que tienen para ofrecer, algo me dice que no estaremos aburridos nunca. – Sonrió el Cu Caster.

En la arena continuaban las batallas, Boudica estaba enfrentando directamente a Salter y Lancelot, si no era la Saber, era el Berserker quien continuaba presionando con ataques.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Parece que te ves cansada, enfrentar a dos enemigos no es realmente algo sensato. – Expresó la Alter con una sonrisa, Boudica respiraba agitadamente por el sobresfuerzo.

\- No importa… voy a ganar… lo haré por mis objetivos.

\- Ya veo… entonces seré una piedra en tu camino. – Alter regresó nuevamente con fuertes ataques, la fuerza que surgía de su espada era tal que la Rider empezaba a perder el equilibrio, Lancelot tampoco perdió la oportunidad dirigiendo ataques poderosos a su espalda, la pelirroja logró repeler a la Saber para enfocarse en su otro oponente, bloqueando el ataque a pocos milímetros. - ¡Estás descuidada!

Salter se levantó de repente y fue al ataque, una ráfaga de miasma oscuro golpeó a Boudica, soltando un grito de dolor, esto ocasionó que dejara la defensa, suficiente para que Lancelot contraatacara con su espada de forma lateral, todo el abdomen de la Rider resintió el dolor mientras volaba de manera horizontal, más no todo acabaría ahí.

\- Muy bien Sir Lancelot, demuéstralo todo. – Sonrió Salter. En ese momento el Berserker dio un salto y se manifestó algo encima, un jet completamente negro estaba volando justo encima del coliseo y con Lancelot aterrizando encima, en eso sacó algo, una Mini gun la cual portaba con ambas manos.

\- Va a usar su NP. – Comentó Rika observando la situación. – Boudica-san no podrá protegerse en ese estado.

\- ¿Va a perder? – Preguntó Mash un poco preocupada por ella.

\- Sigamos observando. – Fue todo lo que dijo.

La Rider pudo recuperarse, solo para observar el jet volando encima y cerca de su posición, apretó los dientes.

\- Si así quieres enfrentarme, hagámoslo. – Invocó su carruaje para subirse y empezar a moverse, ahora ambos lados estaban teniendo tal duelo en el cielo, con el jet y el carruaje pasando muy de cerca a altas velocidades, Boudica no tenía tiempo para dudar.

Lancelot soltó un rugido mientras lanzó la ráfaga de balas hacia la Rider, esta se movía en distintas direcciones para esquivarlas aunque el Jet del Berserker le seguía el paso.

\- Es un ataque poderoso, lo admito, pero tiene un error. – Expresó la Rider, dio una vuelta en U totalmente para directo hacia él, Lancelot no perdió el tiempo y empezó a disparar, Boudica no se movía de su posición mientras seguía al frente, ya estando a pocos metros, realizó una maniobra totalmente arriesgada, ascendió de repente, confundiendo a Berserker y su carruaje quedó totalmente de cabeza, estando encima del jet, Lancelot miró hacia arriba mientras Boudica aterrizaba justo al frente. - ¡Tu error es que esa arma no sirve de cerca y te deja vulnerable!

La Rider empezó a atacar en todas direcciones a Lancelot, este soltaba rugidos mientras perdía el control del Jet, en cierto momento este empezó a caer en picada, Boudica no podía permitir que hiciera daño a alguien así que terminó rápidamente, atravesó con su espada el pecho del caballero.

\- Uno fuera. – Expresó mientras saltaba de regreso a su carruaje, ya totalmente débil, el Berserker desapareció y con ello su jet. La pelirroja aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo. – Ahora solo quedamos nosotras dos.

\- Nada mal, Sir Lancelot cumplió su deber, debes encontrarte agotada.

\- Es verdad, pero eso no me detendrá de llegar a lo que quiero.

\- Entonces vamos por ello. – Saltó para atacar.

Haji y Arturia seguían teniendo un intercambio, la Saber se limitaba a defenderse mientras su master estaba al ataque.

\- Has tenido un periodo corto de entrenamiento, pero si veo que dominas lo básico. – Respondió ella.

\- Escuchar ese alago de ti, me anima.

\- Pero no es suficiente para estar a mi altura. – Empezó a poner presión, ahora ella era la que atacaba mientras Haji se defendía, sentía el dolor en las manos por la fuerza ejercida. – Otros masters han querido batallas de practica conmigo, sé muy bien cuanta fuerza debo poner, por eso es que no me pasaré con usted.

\- Si te muestras tan confiada al respecto, deberías enfocarte más. – Dicho eso, vio a Salter y Boudica pasar entre ellos, los dos retrocedieron rápidamente, aunque Haji aprovechó el momento para buscar atacar a la Alter, esta bloqueó el ataque de forma inmediata, quedando en ambos extremos. – Ahora somos dos y dos, un duelo en parejas no estaría mal.

\- No es realmente mi estilo… - Expresó Salter por lo bajo. – Pero si podemos acabarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, estaría mejor.

\- Hagamos esto de forma definitiva. – Ambas Arturias fueron al ataque, Haji y Boudica igual, en eso las cuatro espadas chocaron al mismo tiempo y levantando chispas, ahora se enfrascaban en un duelo de fuerza por repeler al lado contrario, el primero siendo ganado por Arturia y el otro por Boudica.

\- Master. – La pelirroja aprovechó para desviar su atención a la Saber rubia y atacar, Arturia bloqueó su ataque para que luego Haji llegara, ella tuvo que girar sobre su propio eje para desviar la espada de Boudica y bloquear el ataque de Haji de forma consecutiva, ya después apareció Salter para atacar, Boudica aprovechó para bloquearla y girar, desviando su espada directo hacia Arturia, la Saber pálida se dio cuenta de su intención y giró, evitando lastimar a su compañera, un momento aprovechado por Haji quien lanzó una estocada frontal que rasgó el vestido de la Alter.

\- Que batalla estamos teniendo aquí. – Expresó Proto Cu con emoción. – Estos si son duelos que dan gusto ver.

\- Tsk, no se da cuenta que es una pérdida de tiempo, debería perder y ya. – Expresó Jalter viendo con enojo el desarrollo, aunque por dentro tenía curiosidad de ver cómo termina.

\- Quien diría que senpai es bueno para pelear. – Comentó Mash, Rika seguía viendo fijamente.

\- Ya no es como antes, nii-san realmente no tenía ni un gramo de resistencia y siempre caía totalmente abatido luego de correr una sola vez alrededor de la pista de atletismo… ahora lo veo peleando codo a codo con dos servants.

\- Senpai se ha estado esforzando bastante, parece que realmente no desea ser una carga en próximas singularidades.

\- Es verdad… realmente ha cambiado, y eso me emociona. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, totalmente feliz por Haji y su desarrollo.

El duelo entre los cuatro continuaba, ninguno deseaba ceder totalmente ante el otro, cada vez más se repelían pero tampoco iba a ser eterno, Haji empezaba a sentir los estragos de la fuerza y como sus manos ardían con fuerza, incluso podía ver rastros de sangre, sus ampollas debieron haber estallado hace tiempo.

\- No puede seguir para siempre master. – Arturia empezó a presionar, Haji retrocedía mientras sus músculos gritaban de dolor y ardor total. – Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero todo tiene un fin.

\- Es verdad… y acabaremos ahora mismo. – Haji se apartó a un lado, en ese momento hizo algo inesperado, soltó su espada, más concretamente la arrojó, solo para ser atrapada.

\- ¡Master, gracias por la confianza! – Ahora Boudica tenía ambas espadas en sus manos, esto sorprendió a Arturia la cual ahora sentía los ataques dobles, el doble de presión la hacían retroceder por lo que poco podía hacer.

\- Esto… no puede ser…

\- Sí que lo es. – Expresó Haji, arrojando Gandrs para igual distraerla, Boudica intentó lo último con sus fuerzas, primero un golpe de espada para alejar a Excalibur y seguido de la otra para realizar el corte total por su abdomen, Arturia quedó totalmente sorprendida por el daño causado a ella mientras caía al suelo.

\- Tsk, ahora debo encargarme. – Expresó Salter, pero justamente Haji estaba frente a ella. - ¿Cómo?

\- Aún me quedan fuerzas. – Expresó mientras Boudica le regresaba su espada. – ¡Trace On!

Fortaleciéndose, realizó un golpe ascendente el cual Salter bloqueó, aunque la fuerza fue tal que la alejó un poco, momento que Boudica aprovechó para saltar al frente y Haji iba por debajo, de ese momento cubrían dos lados por los cuales ella no podía protegerse, al final los golpes dieron al mismo tiempo, cortes y sangre salía volando mientras Salter caía pesadamente al suelo.

\- … Je, eso fue inesperado… - Y Salter desapareció, Arturia seguía en el suelo, agotada pero con una sonrisa suave mientras igual desaparecía.

\- Ese fue un buen trabajo en equipo. – Expresó Boudica de forma alegre, Haji igual se sentía así.

\- La verdad… aunque mis manos me duelen ahora mismo… - Dijo viéndose como estaban rojas y llenas de sangre.

\- Será mejor que se las cure. – Sugirió ella, Haji asintió.

\- Buen trabajo ahí.

\- Gracias, ahora solo estamos a pocos pasos de lograrlo.

\- Es verdad.

La batalla fue dura y un poco distinta a como hace normalmente pero Haji sintió que fue bastante fructífero, era algo que deseaba probar y lo consiguió, ahora él y la Rider estaban cerca de la final, solo quedan unas batallas más para conseguirlo.

* * *

**Me gustó de manera especial como se desarrolló esta pelea, la verdad es que las imagino con animación de Ufotable y se ven muy épicas jaja, así ya Haji y Boudica suman otra victoria para ellos, Rika y Mash vienen ahora y sus oponentes no serán muy sencillos de derrotar, eso es algo que se verá para el siguiente cap, nos vemos. Saludos.**


	40. Nero Fest: Vs Hermanas gorgonas

El periodo entre peleas había pasado, ya con otras batallas, se definió la victoria para Emiya y Medea cuando derrotaron a Martha y Tamamo Cat, en el otro, el equipo romano salió victorioso eliminando al equipo de Leónidas, eso dejaba un duelo pendiente por realizar, Rika y Mash ya estaban preparadas para ello.

\- Somos la última batalla de esta ronda, debemos esforzarnos. – proclamó Rika, Mash asintió.

\- Nuestras oponentes son Stheno y Medusa, no podemos bajar la guardia.

\- Bueno… Stheno-san ha hecho que Medusa-san pelee por ella todo este tiempo… - Exclamó la pelinaranja con un gotón en su frente. – Si podemos acabar con ella, no representará ningún problema.

\- Entendido senpai… antes de ir, me gustaría saber algo. – Rika enarcó una ceja al escucharla.

\- ¿Tienes alguna preocupación? Si lo deseas, puedo escucharte.

\- Más que eso… quisiera saber la razón por la cual desea pelear con Haji-senpai, son hermanos y eso, pero verlos tan decididos a enfrentarse el uno al otro… no lo entiendo… - La pelinaranja entendió la preocupación de su querida Kouhai, sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- Es más un asunto interno entre nosotros… hemos sido competitivos en ciertas ocasiones en el pasado, y nii-san no es realmente la persona más atlética que puedas conocer, así era hasta hace poco, se ha esforzado bastante para poder pelear codo a codo con otros servants y también ha fortalecido su magia, eso hace que desee pelear con él, claro que sería solo por diversión, no es como si quisiéramos matarnos el uno al otro, son simples cosas de hermanos.

\- Cosas de hermanos… no lo entiendo muy bien, desde que recuerdo, siempre me he encontrado en Chaldea y no conozco nada más que las paredes blancas de aquí, no es que tenga una familia realmente…

\- Eso no es verdad. – Rika abrazó a la pelimorada la cual se sonrojó un poco. – Ahora tienes una, nii-san y yo somos tu familia, además nunca has estado sola, el doctor te ha estado apoyado ¿no es así? Así que no digas nada de eso.

Pasando por varias cosas, Mash ha sido objeto de múltiples pruebas y experimentos, todo debido al deseo de Marisbury por conseguir esa fusión de humano y servant, pasó por pruebas bastante dolorosas, solamente podía encontrar su momento de confort cuando Roman iba a su habitación y le enseñaba varias cosas, ahora ya tenía más gente con ella, nunca más estaba sola.

\- Es cierto… lamento todo lo que dije.

\- No es así, solo recuerda, ahora somos una familia ¿entendido?

\- Si… vamos senpai.

Las dos salieron a la arena, ya a pocos momentos de empezar su batalla, Stheno y Medusa también estaban ahí, la Assassin estaba recostada en un asiento teniendo una bebida en su mano mientras que su hermana menor estaba lista para combatir.

\- Recuerda Medusa, si ganas, me harías bastante feliz, así que espero un buen desempeño de tu parte.

\- Entendido Onee-sama, no te voy a decepcionar. – Declaró la Rider con seriedad. – Master, lo lamento, pero voy a ir con todo.

\- Muy bien, eso espero. – proclamó ella aunque por dentro pensaba otra cosa. – (Luego tendré una charla con ella acerca de esto…)

\- Veo que ya empezarán. – Exclamó Boudica estando sentada al lado de Haji, a su otro costado estaba Kiyohime, abrazando su brazo como ya era habitual. – Está enfrentando dos servants divinos ¿no? Puede que termine siendo un poco complicado para ellas.

\- No realmente. – Expresó el pelinegro, Boudica le vio con curiosidad. – Si bien la divinidad es algo que puede resultar en una pequeña ventaja, a Rika no le importa nada de eso, ella es bastante directa con lo que hace, así que teniendo a Mash, podemos seguir esperando ataques rectos sin miedo a nada. El problema sería si Stheno decide atacar, de usar su poder para encantar a cualquier persona, estarían en grandes problemas.

\- Ya veo… así que mientras Mash pueda derrotar a Medusa, sino decide pasar a la acción y simplemente se rinde, ganarían. – Haji asintió.

\- Master es tan inteligente~ - Exclamó la Berserker a su lado.

\- Esto será una prueba para ella, veamos cómo lo maneja.

\- Muy bien Mash-chan, tenemos que presionar desde el inicio, ve.

\- Si master. – La shielder empezó el ataque, Medusa simplemente se quedó estática en la misma posición, bajando la parte superior de su cuerpo y sujetando el filo de su arma, Mash ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ella cuando empezó a moverse, desapareciendo para su sorpresa. - ¿Dónde?

Medusa reapareció justo encima de ella, moviendo sus cadenas, intentó golpearla con estas, pero Mash logró protegerse a tiempo, claro que eso no fue todo, la Rider se movió velozmente una vez, en esta ocasión apareciendo justo a un lado de ella, ya buscó golpear a Mash con su arma, por lo menos Rika pudo actuar rápidamente para activar la skill de evasión y salvarla de un golpe crítico, luego de aquello ambas se alejaron a una distancia prudente una de la otra.

\- En comparación a otras batallas, es un poco más sencillo el enfrentar a un solo servant, más no puedo bajar la guardia… - Comentó Rika por lo bajo mientras se mordía el pulgar, conocía la fuerza de la Rider y Mash no estaba ni cerca de su velocidad como para buscar contraataques rápidos, si estaba teniendo ciertos problemas al respecto.

\- En cuestiones de velocidad, la Rider la supera por mucho. – Comentó Cu mientras analizaba la batalla desde su punto de vista. – Tendrá muchos problemas al respecto.

\- Tienes una buena capacidad analítica para las batallas. – Comentó Vlad, el Lancer sonrió.

\- Mi maestra me puso a prueba en muchas batallas durante el tiempo que entrené con ella, me llevé una o dos cosas que aprendí de ello, el caso es que la señorita deberá encontrar la forma de frenarla si desea tener una oportunidad.

Medusa volvió al ataque atacando por un costado, Mash pudo bloquearlo a duras penas y buscar el contraataque, más la Rider nuevamente se movió antes de que pudiera hacer algo y atacó esta vez en el lado contrario, un corte se generó en la cadera de la Shielder.

\- Esto es malo… ya pensaba que enfrentar a uno solo iba a ser más sencillo, pero me equivoqué. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa, era un desafío que buscaba. – Tengo que hacer algo, si pudiera…

\- No lo permitiré. – Medusa se quitó su antifaz y miró a Rika, esta rápidamente se quedó paralizada.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Buen razonamiento Medusa, si paralizas al master, no hará nada. – la felicitó Stheno, la Rider sonrió.

\- Lamente esto master… pero no puedo permitir que intervenga más.

\- ¡Senpai! – Mash quiso auxiliar a la pelinaranja, pero Medusa volvió a intervenir atacando a la Shielder con una patada, salió volando hasta impactar contra el muro del coliseo.

\- Parece que la velocidad de Rider no será el único problema para master, esos ojos místicos también pueden llevarla a la derrota. – Pensó Gilles.

\- Ya sabía que las batallas iban a ponerse más complicadas de ahora en adelante, creo que incluso yo hubiera tenido problemas, mis habilidades no son tan fuertes como cuando estoy supervisando una guerra. – Comentó la Ruler con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- De cualquier forma, la hubiera protegido, mi querida santa. – Expresó Gilles, Jeanne sonrió suavemente.

Rika buscaba recuperar la movilidad luego de que Medusa usara sus ojos místicos en ella, tenía que auxiliar a Mash de alguna forma, poniendo toda la fuerza posible.

\- Debo moverme… - Apoyaba fuerza, pero no era suficiente. – Si no mal recuerdo… esta parálisis es debido al miedo, no debería poner presión, si en vez de ello respiro… - Rika lo hizo, se calmó y tomó un gran respiro, despejando totalmente la tensión sobre su cuerpo, entonces intentó mover su mano, pudo hacerlo. – Perfecto, ahora…

Activó la skill de curación en Mash, gracias a ello estaba un poco pero necesitaba más que eso, activó la segunda skill para aumentar el ataque. La shielder finalmente pudo levantar y bloqueó un ataque del filo del arma de Medusa para contraatacar con una patada en su abdomen, la Gorgona sintió como el aire se le salía mientras Mash regresaba justamente a la acción, ahora saltando y golpeándola en la espalda con el filo del escudo, impactando fuertemente contra el suelo, la Rider tuvo que retroceder para recuperar algo de aire.

\- Medusa… no falles ahora que llegamos tan lejos. – La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Stheno, Medusa limpió un pequeño rastro de sangre de su boca mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- No lo haré Onee-sama… voy a ganar.

La Rider volvió al ataque, en esta ocasión Mash se encontró en una mejor posición para recibirla, bloqueando un posible corte encima de su cabeza y buscando atacar con un giro y golpe a su costado, la Rider se movió velozmente en el aire y girando entre sus cadenas que aprovechaba para confundir a la Shielder, lanzó una patada por encima, Mash lo recibió de lleno más continuó de pie sin moverse, aprovechó esa brecha de segundos para activar su skill de defensa y no recibir tanto daño. Medusa no deseaba retirarse sin hacer más daño, tenía que rematar con algo más, aunque esos segundos de pensamiento fueron aprovechados por Mash, saltó justo al frente con un placaje que impactó de lleno a la Rider, aprovechando la fuerza, Mash dio la vuelta en el aire y lanzó un golpe descendente a toda la espalda de Medusa, cayendo con fuerza ambas a impactar al suelo, formando un cráter y levantando polvo.

\- ¡Eso! – Exclamó Rika, Stheno solo veía todo con un rostro serio, Mash se alejó de la nube de polvo, encontrando a Medusa en el suelo luego de tal ataque, su cabeza tenía un corte del cual salía sangre y le costaba un poco levantarse.

\- No… voy a caer aquí… lo haré… por Onee-sama… - La Assassin, por detrás soltó un suspiro.

\- Realmente tenías que ser Medusa… parece que no puedes hacer nada sin mí, bien, solo por esta ocasión te ayudaré un poco. – Se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano. – Aumenta tu fuerza.

\- Onee-sama. – Stheno había activado su tercera skill, la cual proporcionó un aumento de fuerza en Medusa, la tercera hermana sonrió al ver que estaba recibiendo apoyo de ella. – Gracias por la ayuda.

\- Lo hago por nuestra victoria, ahora, si me permites, debo hacer algo más. – En eso miró a Rika, esta se puso tensa. – Muy bien Rika… no me dejas otra opción si buscas interponerte en nuestro camino, deberé dejarte fuera de esto, **Smile of the Stheno**.

La pelinaranja sintió como se quedó inmóvil, pero a diferencia de los ojos místicos de Medusa, eso iba directamente a su mente, inyectándole algo que no podía romper, una devoción total hacia Stheno.

\- Si, Stheno-sama. – Proclamó con voz monótona.

\- ¡¿Senpai!? – Mash no tuvo más tiempo para preocuparse cuando Medusa regresó a atacarla, siendo alejada de la pelinaranja.

\- Oh… the plot thickens. – Exclamó Haji por lo bajo, Boudica le vio.

\- ¿Qué dice master?

\- No esperaba que Stheno decidiera actuar a este punto de la batalla, eso dice que ve a Rika como alguien de cuidado, tanto como para encantarla con su divinidad, aunque debería ser que solo afecte a hombres.

\- Master, debería saber que el amor viene de distintas formas y no tiene restricciones. – Comentó Kiyohime a su lado. – Si Rika quedó encantada es porque siente esa forma de amor.

-… Ya veo… supongo que es algo que nuestros padres no pueden saber. – Comentó por lo bajo, Boudica se limitó a sonreír.

Mash seguía totalmente ocupada con Medusa como para encontrar un momento y acercarse a Rika, esta seguía totalmente encantada por el efecto del NP de Stheno como para reaccionar por su cuenta. Su mente estaba tan distraída por ese hecho que no logró ver cuando Medusa la atacó justo en el pecho con un golpe, seguido de una patada directo a sus piernas para hacerla perder el equilibrio, el momento que aprovechó para sujetar su arma y entonces empezar a rodearla de las extremidades y dejarla inmóvil, haciéndola caer al suelo, después de ello sujetó sus manos las cuales extendió, no tenía ni una forma de moverse.

\- Esto es el final. – Exclamó Medusa ya lista para dar el golpe final, Mash no deseaba que todo terminara de esa forma, necesitaba librarse y despertar a Rika de alguna forma.

\- Parece que se terminó, es una lástima pero el camino llegó a su fin para ustedes dos. – Comentó Stheno mientras se acercaba a Rika, acariciando su mejilla por un lado. – Sin embargo, debo admitir que dieron una buena batalla, tanto como para hacerme levantar de mi silla, las reconozco de cierta forma, por ese respeto, acabaremos esto rápidamente, Medusa, acaba con el…

En ese momento algo aterrizó justo donde estaban Rika y Stheno, sorprendiendo a la diosa, el resto de servants también quedaron asombrados con lo sucedido, en cambio Haji sonrió.

\- ¿Sabe qué pasó? – Preguntó Boudica sin salir de su asombro.

\- Es sencillo… parece que Rika pensó que en algún momento Stheno usaría su noble Phantasm, así que preparó una medida para ello, aunque un poco tosca… parece que sirvió.

Un Gandr que había caído del aire y sobre la cabeza de Rika, en cierto momento antes de que Stheno lanzara su NP, la pelinaranja había arrojado este Gandr de forma sigilosa al aire, algo complicado puesto que el cálculo de caída y fuerza del mismo se perdiera pero lo consiguió de algún modo.

\- ¡Mierda, eso dolió! – Se sujetó la cabeza por el impacto. – Eso dejará un chichón.

\- No puede ser… nadie puede despertarse de mi Smile of the Stheno.

\- Mira que aquí tienes a una que pudo, ahora… - Rika corrió, yendo justo por detrás de Stheno y la sujetó justamente del cuello con un candado, la diosa no pudo reaccionar cuando se sintió aprisionada.

\- ¡Suéltame, no tienes derecho a tocarme! – Exclamaba con enojo, más Rika no la soltaba.

\- Tus parámetros de fuerza son muy bajos ¿no? De este modo no podrás hacerme nada, tampoco me afectará tu aura divina, es una posición perfecta para que te rindas.

\- ¡Onee-sama! – Medusa quiso ir para auxiliar a su hermana mayor, eso causó que aflojara las ataduras de la cadena, Mash logró librarse e ir directamente con un ataque directo al rostro de la Rider, Medusa quiso contraatacar pero Mash no se lo permitió.

\- ¡Aaaaah! – Soltando un rugido, la golpeó con su escudo justo en su costado derecho con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarle todo el aire, Medusa escupió sangre mientras impactaba de forma pesada al suelo, ya para terminar de asegurarse, le golpeó por una última ocasión justo en su cabeza, soltó un gemido de dolor antes de que la Rider se quedara inmóvil, la había noqueado totalmente.

\- Medusa… - Stheno no podía librarse del candado al cual Rika la tenía sometida, esta seguía con su sonrisa segura.

\- Medusa-san está noqueada y no tienes fuerza alguna para librarte de mí, solo tienes una opción y sabes muy bien cual es.

\- Rayos… bien, lo diré, me rindo, hemos perdido.

\- ¡Ganadores, equipo de Rika! – Declaró Da Vinci, Rika soltó a Stheno cuando Mash se acercó a ella.

\- Lo hicimos senpai. – Sonrió la Shielder, Rika también. – Por un momento me tuvo preocupada cuando fue presa de su Noble Phantasm.

\- Es verdad, por suerte ideé esa forma de librarme, aunque si me dolió. – Se sujetó la cabeza, justo donde le había caído el Gandr.

\- Me atrapaste con ello, lo admito. – Expresó la Assassin. – Eres un poco descuidada, pero no eres muy mala con las batallas… ahora me doy cuenta que pelear en el frente no es lo mío, espero que mi master nunca me lleve a pelear.

\- No estamos muy seguras de ello. – Exclamó Rika con una pequeña risa, algo a lo cual le acompañó Mash.

* * *

Con eso terminaron las batallas de la última ronda, ahora ya solo quedaban cuatro equipos antes de ir a la final esperada, las semifinales empezarían pronto.

\- Tuviste un buen desempeño ahí, y tu estrategia no estuvo tan mal. – Felicitó Haji a su hermana, esta sonrió.

\- Yo igual puedo pensar nii-san, la verdad es que intenté eso sin saber si tendría éxito o no, lo importante es que pude conseguirlo.

\- Si eres muy arriesgada.

\- No tanto como tú. – Se llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza. – Ahora vamos juntos a las semifinales, un escalón más antes de enfrentarnos.

\- Es verdad, pronto llegará el momento y ambos hemos mostrado nuestras cartas más fuertes, supongo que no te quedan sorpresas ahora.

\- Nada más, pero eso no evitará que te derrote. – Expresó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa segura. – Asegúrate de no perder antes de que te patee el trasero.

\- Lo mismo digo contigo, nos vemos en la final.

Quedaba muy poco para que ambos se enfrentaran, ninguno quiere perder hasta que se de ese momento, ya muy pronto comenzarían las últimas batallas para decidir a los finalistas…

* * *

**Ya entraremos a semifinales, faltan dos batallas más antes del gran final que será esa batalla de hermanos, no queda duda que ambos se encontrarán jaja y tengo algo muy interesante planeado para ese momento, por mientras ya en el siguiente cap vamos con la próxima batalla, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	41. Nero Fest: Vs Equipo traidor

Las semifinales estaban por comenzar, ya solo quedaban cuatro equipos antes de poder declarar a un ganador definitivo de la primera edición del Nero Fest, se notaba la emoción entre los que quedaban por ver quien demostraba su mayor fuerza al respecto y buscar la tan ansiada victoria, así como la medalla del primer lugar que Da Vinci preparó con ayuda de la Saber roja, estaban a pocos minutos de empezar.

\- Vamos de primero. – Comentó Haji mientras ya se preparaba, Boudica estaba a su lado. – Hemos estado luchando bastante este día.

\- Es cierto, si se siente cansado, podría descansar y dejarme todo a mí. – Haji negó con la cabeza.

\- Puedo seguir por un poco más, igual ya me han curado y estoy perfecto. – Expresó con una pequeña sonrisa. – No quiero estar lejos cuando finalmente llegue el momento de enfrentarnos en la final.

\- Estás seguro de que llegaremos ¿no?

\- Siento que podremos hacerlo, este es el último escalón para conseguirlo… vamos. – la Rider asintió. En ese momento ya salieron a la arena donde sus oponentes les estaban esperando para finalmente combatir. Emiya y Medea estaban justamente ahí, el Archer con brazos cruzados y la Caster con esa sonrisa segura.

\- Así que nos enfrentaremos master. – Comentó Medea soltando una pequeña risa. – Esto será muy interesante.

\- Guárdate los comentarios bruja. – Emiya soltó un suspiro. – Master, entiende que no vamos a ser suaves ¿no?

\- Así han sido todas las batallas, igual esto es una forma para superar nuestros límites, así que espero totalmente que vengan con todo.

\- Entiendo… si es así, entonces no tengo otra opción. – En ese momento empezó a conjurarlo, Haji ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, en realidad iba a sentirse ofendido si no recurría a eso, se notaba por la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Boudica… hagamos esto.

\- **Unlimited Blade Works**.

La arena fue cubierta por el Reality Marble, dejando sin ninguna visión por fuera para seguir la acción que se lleva a cabo.

\- He pensado que algo así iba a suceder por lo que lo tengo cubierto. – En ese momento Da Vinci sacó un control, apretando un botón, ahí entonces surgió una pantalla holográfica que mostraba justamente dentro del Reality Marble. – Pueden contar con mi ingenio siempre, esto nos permitirá ver la acción.

\- Creo que solo está usando la tecnología de Chaldea… Roman tendrá una larga charla con ella… - Pensó Rika mientras un gotón surgía en su frente.

Dentro, el campo abandonado de espadas y engranajes se extendía por todo el sitio, quedando solo ellos cuatro ahí dentro.

\- Siento que escucho el tema de Emiya en mi cabeza… - Comentó el pelinegro para sí mismo.

\- Este es mi territorio, no podrán hacer bastante. – Comentó el Archer, sin embargo, eso no intimidó a Boudica.

\- No hay problema, estoy lista. – Expresó ella con confianza, Haji asintió.

\- Muy bien, ustedes dos, vengan con todo. – Les señaló el pelinegro, Medea sonrió.

\- Si es lo que usted pide, lo cumpliré. – Ella fue primero, sujetando su báculo conjuró disparos de rayos los cuales iban directo hacia la Rider, esta corrió para esquivarlos todos mientras iba hacia ella, su camino fue bloqueado por espadas voladoras que Emiya dirigía.

\- No pasarás fácilmente. – Declaró mientras seguía enviando espadas y conjuraba caladbolgs para disparar, justo cuando estaba a punto de dispararle a la pelirroja, Haji intervino, saltando al frente para atacarlo con su espada, Emiya sacó a Kanshou y Bakuya para bloquearlo. – Así que decide venir por mí.

\- Es una lucha en equipos después de todo, igual debiste saber que lo haría. – El Archer sonrió de forma segura, alejando a su master.

\- Siempre termino encontrándome con idiotas descuidados… venga con todo. – Haji saltó para atacar, chocando ambos aceros.

Boudica seguía esquivando los proyectiles dirigidos por la Caster, no quería darle una oportunidad de tomar combate cercano por lo que Medea no tenía mucho fuerte, así que seguía disparando para mantenerla a una distancia segura.

\- Mientras continúe disparando, jamás podrás acercarte. – Expresó la de cabello lila, Boudica solo esperaba un momento en que se descuidara para poder ir con todo.

\- No pierdes nada de tiempo… - Boudica intentó hacer uso de la velocidad, conjurando su carruaje para ver si con eso podría acercarse, se subió justo para empezar a moverse, a pesar de ello los rayos de la Caster le seguían por todo el camino, la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

\- Es inútil, no voy a cesar hasta que haya terminado contigo. – Los ataques a larga distancia si le representaban un problema que tenía que resolver si buscaba derrotarla.

\- Es un fastidio cuando te mantienen alejado con proyectiles, el combate cercano es imposible si se tiene ese plan. – Comentó Jing Ke observando la acción mientras tenía una botella con sake. - ¿Quieres? – Le ofreció a Gilgamesh.

\- Normalmente tomo vino, pero no me molestaría aceptar la ofrenda. – El Archer asintió, conjurando una copa la cual le fue servida. – Esa bruja si tiene su plan estructurado, conoce bien la debilidad de su oponente.

\- Igual existe la forma de poder acercarse. – Expresó Leónidas con los brazos cruzados. – Toda fortaleza siempre tiene un punto ciego por el cual uno puede pasar, eso se aplica igualmente para un experto tirador de proyectiles, si llega a descuidar todos los ángulos, se verá en problema.

\- Conoces bien de estas cosas, lo que era de esperarse de un mandatario. – Gilgamesh tomó un poco de la copa, saboreando el sabor del sake. – De momento no ha estado nada aburrido este torneo, espero ver más cosas interesantes.

Haji seguía con el choque de espadas con Emiya, mientras le mantuviera distraído todo estaría bien, así Boudica solo se enfrentaría a Medea y pronto le auxiliaría.

\- He observado su desempeño con anterioridad, no puedo decir que sea completamente malo, pero tampoco está muy cerca de ser el mejor. – Expresó el Archer.

\- Mientras sea suficiente para defenderme, está bien; igual puedo seguir mejorando con el paso del tiempo. – Dio una vuelta con la cual golpear fuertemente, Emiya bloqueó el ataque para realizar uno bajo la zona media del pelinegro, Haji pudo darse cuenta y saltar hacia atrás, aunque no pudo evitarlo del todo, un corte ligero pasó por su abdomen, saliendo un poco de sangre.

\- Igual tiene instintos bien desarrollados, entiende bastante bien lo que es un combate. – El Archer empezó a presionar más, ya disparando proyectiles hacia él, Haji empezó a correr con tal de esquivarlos, aunque no tenía un sitio entre todo el campo vacío con solo espadas alrededor.

\- (Quizás le robe una página al libro de Shirou…) – En ese momento tomó una de las espadas de la arena y la usó, bloqueando uno de los proyectiles, la fuerza fue demasiada que la espada terminó por destruirse, más logró salvarlo, Emiya enarcó una ceja al verlo.

\- Buen pensamiento… pero no será suficiente.

\- Eso esperaba… - Expresó Haji con una pequeña sonrisa, empezando a correr mientras agarraba otra espada, llevando dos.

\- Master se adapta rápido a la batalla, más de lo que pensaba. – Comentó Arturia para sí misma. – No muchas personas pueden ponerse al mismo nivel de combate con un servant.

\- Ya demostró tanto que él como mi señor no son humanos normales. – Expresó Ushi. – El peso de cargar con la salvación de la humanidad los ha hecho cambiar bastante.

\- Espero sigan recorriendo ese camino noble y no se descarrilen en cierto momento… - terminó por declarar la Saber.

Boudica seguía teniendo problemas para llegar a acercarse a Medea, sus proyectiles se disparaban por distintos lados que encontraba un punto ciego para acercarse, eso la estaba frustrando un poco.

\- (Que puedo hacer al respecto…) – Pensó mientras continuaba, sabía que no podía seguir así por bastante tiempo. – (Veamos si tiene un tiempo de reacción mayor…)

La Rider terminó por volar a una distancia segura, la Caster no entendía bien lo que tenía planeado pero no le importaba, ya vio que quizás no tenía oportunidad alguna de atacar, eso llevó una sonrisa a su rostro.

\- Así que ya sabes que no puedes derrotarme, es una lástima que alguien se rinda, justo cuando estaba divirtiéndome.

\- No es ese el caso. – Expresó Boudica justamente yendo por arriba. – Solo esperaba si puedes reaccionar a esto. – La pelirroja terminó por arrojar su espada justo hacia donde estaba ella, esto la tomó un poco por sorpresa, usando un conjuro para bloquearlo.

\- Una medida desesperada, pero no es suficiente. – A pesar de lo que dijo, si causó que se distrajera un poco, la Rider ya estaba en un rango cercano a ella, saltando del carruaje para caer con una patada hacia ella. - ¡¿Cómo!? ¡Aaargh!

Recibió el impacto en el abdomen, cayendo al suelo, Boudica aterrizó sin problemas para recoger su espada y correr a atacar a la Caster, esta seguía recuperándose cuando vio a la pelirroja cerca, tuvo que usar su báculo para bloquear el inminente ataque.

\- Maldita…

\- Parece que tu confianza te jugó la contraria ¿no? – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, Medea apretaba los dientes por la frustración, no deseaba caer ahí.

\- No voy a perder… ¡Vengan, familiares de hueso! – Sacó algo de su mano y lo arrojó, en ese momento se manifestaron esqueletos de color oscuro que fueron a atacar a Boudica, esta abandonó la presión sobre la Caster para atacarlo, acabando con dos que iban hacia ella, un tercero quiso atacarla por detrás más logró cortarlo a la mitad de manera horizontal. – Juju, el momento que esperaba.

Medea se recuperó en ese momento, sacó su daga, y aprovechando lo cerca que estaban iba a realizar su ataque, uno que le daría la victoria totalmente.

\- Vas a ser mía ¡**Rule Breaker**! – La Caster ya estaba a punto de apuñalar a la pelirroja con su NP cuando vio como esta se movió hacia abajo. - ¿Qué?

\- Te confiaste. – Fue todo lo que dijo cuándo clavó totalmente su espada en el abdomen de la bruja, esta quedó asombrada, soltando su daga mientras escupía sangre. – Demasiada confianza no es bueno.

\- … fui estúpida… jaja… lo admito, me ganaste. – Retiró la espada, la bruja cayó al suelo mientras la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo. – Parece que a esto estoy destinada ¿no? Fue una buena batalla… - Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer, Boudica soltó un gran suspiro.

\- No es momento de descansar.

Haji y Emiya seguían con el intercambio, ahora el pelinegro luchaba con dos espadas, agarrando las que se encontraban a lo largo del campo para ir a la par con el Archer, aunque estas eran destruidas después de tres o cuatro choques, aprovechaba el tiempo para recoger otra y seguir con el enfrentamiento.

\- Me sorprende que no se haya agotado después de todo este tiempo. – Expresó Emiya, Haji respiraba agitadamente pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- El entrenamiento espartano de Leónidas hace maravillas de vez en cuando. – Siguió presionando con lo mejor que tenía, su otra espada se rompió por lo que quiso ir por una nueva, Emiya no iba a permitírselo.

\- No tan rápido. – Declaró, lanzando a Kanshou directo hacia Haji que iba de espaldas, estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

\- Eso debería decírtelo. – De repente se hizo hacia atrás, de alguna forma podía mantenerse de pie mientras esquivaba la espada gemela que pasaba justo por centímetros de su rostro.

\- Nii-san, no pensé que pudiera hacer la matrix. – Expresó Rika con algo de asombro, Mash le vio de rojo.

\- ¿La matrix? – preguntó ella con algo de duda.

\- Es algo de cultura general, ya luego te lo mostraré Mash-chan. – Le respondió, planeando hacer una maratón de películas con varios servants en un futuro.

Emiya claramente se mostró atónito con el movimiento de su master pero no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir así cuando vio una espada siendo arrojada hacia él, Emiya pudo bloquearla con Bakuya.

\- Muy tarde. – Haji estaba cerca, deshizo su espada para regresar a las pistolas gemelas, disparando dos proyectiles a quemarropa, el Archer sintió algo de dolor causado por ello más buscó alejarse para no estar dentro de su rango, un error causado por el momento, justo cuando cierta pelirroja apareció a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Aaaah! – Soltando un rugido, Boudica buscó atacar desde esa posición al Archer, este se dio la vuelta, bloqueando justo a tiempo el ataque; sin embargo, tampoco podía descuidar a Haji, siendo que tenía justamente el arma a su lado, el pelinegro sonrió.

\- Jaque. – Fue todo lo que dijo mientras disparó, el proyectil atravesó de la espalda al pecho de Emiya, escupiendo sangre, Boudica siguió con el ataque para dejarlo inmovilizado de una vez, realizó un corte vertical que pasó por todo el hombro izquierdo del Archer, el torrente de sangre salió volando mientras caía al suelo, en ese momento el mundo del Reality Marble empezó a desmoronarse.

\- Bien hecho master… lo consiguió… - Expresó con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía, en ese momento regresaron a la arena.

\- ¡Lo consiguieron, el equipo de Haji gana y son los primeros finalistas! – Expresó Da Vinci con emoción.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – Expresó Boudica de forma alegre, abrazando a Haji, este podía sentir la suavidad de los pechos de la Rider en su cabeza mientras la acariciaba. – Bien hecho master, estoy orgullosa de ti.

\- Igualmente… lo hiciste bien. – Respondió.

\- ¡Maaaaaasteeeeeeer! – Kiyohime saltó directamente a la arena, yendo a toda velocidad para alejarlos a ambos. - ¡Que haces, master es mío, solo yo puedo abrazarlo!

\- Lo siento, me emocioné un poco~ - Expresó la Rider con un canturreo, la Berserker estaba que exhalaba fuego de la boca.

\- Kiyo, ya estoy bien, claro que solo tengo ojos para ti, no hay otra más que vea. – Respondió el pelinegro, de repente las pupilas de la Berserker formaron corazones.

\- Master~ me alegra saber que soy la única, recuérdalo. – Se veía feliz mientras Haji acariciaba su cabeza. Justo en las gradas, una Rika lo observaba de manera muy orgullosa.

\- Lo hiciste Nii-san… sabía que podía creer que llegarías a la final…

\- Senpai… ahora nos toca a nosotras ¿no? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Así es… y también iremos a la final, después de todo nos queda un equipo rival más, vamos a ganar esta.

\- Si. – Expresó la Shielder con seguridad.

Ahí la pelinaranja vio como Haji le observaba, estiró su mano para apuntarla a ella, no necesitaban de palabras para entender lo que le estaba diciendo, ya lo sabía, le iba a esperar justo en la final, Rika sonrió anchamente ante tal declaración.

\- Umu, este festival pronto llegará a su final y nos espera una gran batalla para la conclusión, una digna de la grandeza que Roma debe presenciar. – Expresó Nero, Da Vinci asintió.

\- Haji se esforzó bastante para llegar lejos, su dupla con Boudica ha conseguido que pudieran avanzar a base de mucho esfuerzo y estrategias ¿Qué se siente que tu antigua rival llegue a la final de tu festival?

\- En parte me alegro por ella… reconozco que cometí atrocidades en el pasado, producto de decisiones equivocadas que tomé, buscaba la prosperidad para Roma y su gente y morí creyendo fuertemente en ello, ahora tengo esta oportunidad para tomar otro camino… lo que tengo preparado seguro será algo que va a disfrutar, lo tengo seguro. – Expresó la Saber con una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, pronto vamos a empezar el segundo y último encuentro de estas semifinales, espérenlo todos.

Haji logró pasar a las finales, un camino bastante arduo y lleno de esfuerzo por parte de ambos, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, ahora faltaba únicamente una batalla, Rika y Mash deseaban estar en el mismo sitio que ellos dos, así que ganarían su próxima batalla, cueste lo que cueste…

* * *

**Y tenemos al primer equipo finalista, queda una batalla más antes de llegar a la esperada conclusión del Nero Fest, así igual para conocer al ganador de la primera edición, algo que ya presenciarán dentro de poco, por mientras terminamos este cap, se viene la última semifinal para la próxima semana, a ver si Rika y Mash podrán conseguirlo, nos vemos. Saludos.**


	42. Nero Fest: Vs Equipo romano

Haji y Boudica lograron su pase a las finales, quedaba un solo enfrentamiento y no iba a ser nada sencillo. Rika y Mash ya se estaban preparando para el momento, sabía que el equipo romano sería bastante desafiante y no buscarían la derrota.

\- Senpai. – La shielder miró a Rika, esta asintió, ya estaba completamente lista luego de un buen descanso y con sus heridas curadas.

\- Vamos Mash-chan. – Las dos salieron a la arena para el último combate de la semifinal. Rómulo, Calígula y Cesar ya se encontraban en la arena, a la espera de sus oponentes.

\- Estamos a un paso de demostrar la gloria de nuestra gran nación, esta victoria debe ser para Roma y hecha por Roma, vamos a derrotarlos para corroborar eso. – Expresó el lancer, Rika sonrió.

\- Estamos listas aquí, ataquen cuando quieran. – Expresó. Justo al momento Calígula fue el que comenzó su ataque, saltando para lanzar un fuerte golpe a Mash, la shielder lo bloqueó usando su escudo aunque el retroceso fue bastante, siendo arrastrada hacia atrás.

\- Sí que está muy impaciente… sabiendo que su sobrina está observando. – Cesar soltó un suspiro. – Gran ancestro, hasta el momento hemos estado luchando sin parar para mostrar nuestra fuerza, viendo que solo está la Shielder de su lado, no debe ser necesario que pelee igual.

\- Tonterías emperador Cesar. – Expresó el lancer con los brazos cruzados. – Si has sido observador, debes ver que mi master también ha conseguido la fuerza suficiente para ponerse a un nivel parecido al de nosotros, no es algo que podamos descuidar… esa es la fuerza que Roma necesita.

\- Es cierto, así que no te descuides gordito. – Rika ya estaba al frente con intenciones de golpear al Saber, este bloqueó tal ataque con su espada, solo para que Rika lance una patada a un costado a modo de apoyarse y caer de pie con un giro. – Subestimarme va a ser un error para ustedes.

\- Muy bien master, demuestre que es digna para estar aquí de pie en mi tierra. – Expresó Rómulo con una sonrisa, Rika asintió, regresando al ataque contra Cesar.

\- Se ve muy inspirada. – Comentó Haji al observar la pelea.

\- Es el último combate de la semifinal, si logran ganar, se enfrentarían a nosotros. – Denotó Boudica.

\- Puedo decir que esa es una razón por la cual está luchando con todo, tantas ganas tiene de querer vernos en la final.

\- No importa lo que pase master, siempre le estaré apoyando. – Comentó Kiyohime.

\- Gracias Kiyo por las palabras, si llegamos a verlas en la final, iré con todo. – Respondió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la Berserker la cual se acomodó de manera adorable en el regazo del pelinegro.

Mash estaba teniendo un gran problema con los ataques de Calígula, el Berserker no se estaba deteniendo por nada al respecto con sus golpes y patadas, lo cual no le daba oportunidad alguna de contraatacar.

\- ¡Neeerooooo! – Teniendo a su sobrina como impulso para conseguir la victoria solo significaba más problemas para la pelimorada que buscaba aguantar con toda su resistencia tales ataques.

\- Debo proporcionar apoyo. – Rika encontró un hueco para fortalecer a Mash, usando la segunda skill de su código místico, la Shielder sintió el impulso en la fuerza para lograr alejar al Berserker.

\- Gracias master. – Agradeció mientras ya empezaba el contraataque, Calígula aterrizó sin problemas en el suelo, solo para ser recibido con un golpe lateral a su costado izquierdo, salió volando mientras la Shielder corría por detrás, saltando para seguir con el ataque, ahora impulsándolo hacia arriba.

\- Hmmm… esto no se ve bien, emperador Cesar, ofrece el impulso. – Ordenó Rómulo, el Saber asintió, encontrando el momento para activar la skill "_Charisma_" ofreciendo un impulso de ataque a todos sus aliados, Calígula seguía en el aire pero pudo recuperarse, justo el momento en que aprovechó para usar dos de sus skills, "_Sadistic Constitution_" e "_Imperial privilege_". Mash no pudo hacer nada cuando lo vio girar en el aire y ser golpeada por el Berserker al juntar sus manos como un mazo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

\- Le dieron la vuelta tan rápidamente, tienen un buen trabajo en equipo. – Comentó Kojiro mientras observaba fijamente la batalla.

\- Tsk, esa skill de privilegio imperial siempre ha resultado ser un fastidio, no hace más que causar problemas. – Musitó Elizabeth por lo bajo.

\- Las cosas podrían verse malas para ambas a partir de este momento. – Comentó Haji. – Si Rika no puede darle la vuelta a la situación de forma rápida, será su derrota.

\- Eso observo master. – Respondió Boudica de la misma manera. – Lo lamento por ambas, pero esta es una batalla que necesitan hacer por cuenta propia y analizar para encontrar la mejor solución y librarse del problema que tienen.

\- Los guerreros tienen mayor experiencia analizando las batallas desde un punto de vista lógico ¿no? – Preguntó, la pelirroja sonrió.

\- No es que me considere tanto una guerrera, considerando como fueron mis circunstancias.

\- No te hagas de menos, por el simple hecho de haber luchado con valentía, aunque fuera una perdida, es mérito suficiente para reconocerte como tal. – Respondió el pelinegro, Boudica sonrió.

\- Gracias por las palabras master.

Regresando a la acción, Mash estaba volviendo a tener problemas con el Berserker, este se recuperó y ahora tenía más fuerza con el uso de sus skills, ella quiso protegerse más usando su skill de defensa más no era suficiente para poder protegerse al completo.

\- ¡Mash-chan! – Rika deseaba auxiliarla de alguna forma más no podía distraerse por completo con los ataques de Cesar.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo de mirar hacia otro lado? – Expresó mientras seguía con sus ataques, Rika se esforzaba por esquivarlos todos lo mejor podía, saltaba y se movía en todas las direcciones posibles para llegar a no recibir tanto daño, llegando a saltar hacia atrás con las manos. – Tienes buena agilidad, pero no es suficiente.

\- Lo sé. – Al momento de levantarse, lanzó un Gandr, algo que detuvo fácilmente más fue solo una finta, de forma consecutiva se acercó y fortaleció su guantelete derecho para lanzar un golpe al estómago del Saber, aunque este rebotó más que nada por su físico, igual recibió algo de daño.

\- Pudiste golpearme, más no será suficiente.

\- Lo sé, por eso tengo otros trucos bajo la manga. – En ese momento Rika abrió la boca, su lengua parecía tener algo que el Saber observó.

\- Eso es… un sello mágico. – Justamente un sello de una cresta mágica estaba impresa en la lengua de la pelinaranja, ella sonrió.

\- Así es, esto lo aprendí gracias a Waver-Sensei y sus lecciones.

\- Cuando prestan atención, pueden conseguir cosas. – Asintió el caster de manera orgullosa en su asiento.

\- Y no es cualquier cosa, me dará un buen impulso para mayor fuerza, hora de activarlo. – Mordió su lengua ligeramente para hacer uso del sello, en ese momento sus manos empezaron a encenderse, sus guanteletes fueron rodeados con llamas. – Es momento de probar estos bebés.

Se lanzó con el ataque, el impulso generado por las llamas les dio mayor fuerza a sus ataques los cuales Cesar bloqueaba, a pesar de ello ya sentía mayor presión en cada golpe que lanzaba y se le empezaba a hacer complicado un contraataque.

\- Una mejora, pero no es suficiente.

\- Es verdad, no lo es. – Justamente Rika se alejó y entonces lanzó un golpe al aire, una bola de fuego se dirigió a Cesar. – Hay dos funcionalidades, combate cercano y a distancia.

\- Muy bien, si así desea hacerlo. – Y regresó al ataque.

Mash se encontraba huyendo de Calígula en ese momento, se había quedado sin muchas opciones las cuales recurrir para atacarlo, estaba corriendo mientras buscaba algo con lo cual pudiera recuperarse, en el camino vio como Rika estaba enfrentando a Cesar con esas llamas.

\- (Senpai lo está haciendo bien… ¡Eso es!) ¡Senpai, dirige unas llamas aquí! – Le gritó, Rika le observó de reojo, sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¡Toma! – Lanzo dos bolas de fuego, Cesar las esquivó pensando que iban hacia él, no podía estar equivocado.

Calígula seguía haciendo su camino hacia la Shielder para acabar con ella, solo vio como estaba inmóvil en aquel sitio por lo que ya buscó terminarlo, no sabía acerca del plan que ella pensó.

\- Ahí viene… - Las bolas de fuego ya estaban a pocos centímetros de ella, usó su escudo y entonces, con un giro, golpeó una de estas, dándole un impulso mayor el cual fue dirigido hacia el Berserker, este tardó en reaccionar para protegerse. - ¡El segundo! – La primera fue solo para despistarlo cuando llegó la segunda que le dio totalmente de lleno en el estómago.

\- ¡Homeeee ruuuuun! – Expresó Rika por su lado. Mash aprovechó el momento y saltó para comenzar el ataque nuevamente, golpeando con gran fuerza al Berserker, no detuvo el combo ahí cuando giró para darle una patada, seguido de otro golpe a su cabeza con el escudo, comenzando a precipitarse en el suelo, cuando Calígula impactó, Mash cayó con toda su fuerza sobre su espalda y terminar con un ataque a su cabeza nuevamente, generando un gran cráter.

\- … Eso… debería ser suficiente… - Respiraba agitadamente por el gran esfuerzo, justo para su asombro, el Berserker comenzó a levantarse. – Como…

\- Mi… preciosa Nero… ganaré… por ti… - Su rostro expulsaba sangre por todos lados, a pesar de ello se rehusaba a caer. – Voy a ganar… ¡Aaaaaahh!

Soltó un gran rugido mientras saltó, Mash hizo uso de su skill más no pudo conseguir más al ser impactada con tal fuerza que llegó hasta la pared la cual abrió un agujero, resintió bastante del golpe con la sangre que escupió de su boca, Calígula no se detuvo ahí, empezando a tenerla acorralada mientras golpeaba en cada momento y a cada sitio de su cuerpo, ya no tenía oportunidad.

\- ¡Mash-chan! – Rika no deseaba verla en ese peligro por lo que quiso ir a auxiliarla, Cesar no se lo permitió cuando se puso en su camino. – Apártate.

\- No puedo permitirlo, ya es momento de que pruebes el sabor de la derrota. – Empezó a atacar, Rika solamente se limitó a bloquear, no estaba totalmente concentrada al ver a Mash en ese problema.

La Shielder sentía que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, ya en cierto momento Calígula dejó de golpearla, cayendo al suelo de forma pesada, su cabeza con una herida abierta por la cual salía sangre y todo su cuerpo adolorido en general.

\- (Senpai… yo… lo siento…) – Sentía bastante sueño, estaba a punto de desmayarse. – (Realmente lo siento…)

"No te rindas"

Escuchó la voz de la pelinaranja en su cabeza, no sabía si era por la comunicación o simplemente producto de su mente.

"Nos esforzamos bastante para llegar hasta aquí, no quiero que caigas"

\- (Lo sé, pero…)

"Yo confío en ti, eres mi amiga… parte de mi familia, así que levántate y lucha, por favor"

\- (Senpai… yo… quiero seguir luchando)

\- ¿Oh? – Haji observó con pequeño asombro como Mash empezó a levantarse a pesar de sus heridas, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. – Veo que necesitarán más que eso para derrotar a nuestra Kouhai.

Mash pudo ponerse de pie, estaba muy cansada pero se rehusaba a caer, se sostuvo con su escudo para estar parada.

\- Senpai… voy a seguir luchando, no importa que… - Calígula pudo darse cuenta de ella y volvió a acercarse, a pesar de todo se puso en posición. – Ven.

Justo cuando el Berserker estaba por atacarla, fue impactado por algo. Justo Cesar llegó a golpearlo debido a un impulso que recibió, haciendo que los dos chocaran, Mash lo vio con asombro.

\- Mash-chan. – Rika se acercó a ella, aprovechó para usar la skill de curación en ella, pudo limpiar parte de sus heridas. – Me alegra que te levantaras.

\- No tiene de que preocuparse. – Sonrió la Shielder. – Estoy lista para seguir con el combate, sus órdenes master. – Rika sonrió, mirando al frente a los dos servants que se recuperaron.

\- Vamos a patearles el trasero. – Mash asintió, las dos comenzaron a correr hacia ambos. Estos ya estaban de pie pero fueron sorprendidos por ataques de ambas chicas, primero con los guanteletes encendidos que golpearon al Berserker, Cesar quiso atacarla pero Mash llegó para defenderla y contraatacar con su escudo de forma lateral, ya los cuatros intercambiaban golpes de cerca aunque con mayor ventaja para Rika y Mash. – Mash, confía en mi para esto.

\- Si. – La pelinaranja sujetó el escudo y canalizó las llamas, haciendo que lo cubriera totalmente. De ese modo atacó con toda su fuerza a Cesar, este no pudo defenderse de tal ataque, recorriendo una buena distancia del campo hasta caer pesadamente. Calígula soltó un rugido buscando su ataque final, Rika intervino.

\- No puedes hacerlo, no mientras esté aquí. – Lanzó un uppercut a su mentón, de forma seguida Mash saltó a sus espaldas y golpeó de forma ascendente al Berserker, estando en el aire, la Shielder se elevó más mientras Rika miró al cielo, comenzando con el final. – Gracias por su participación.

Una bola de fuego lanzada por la pelinaranja y golpe descendente por parte de la Shielder fueron suficientes para causarle daño, el cielo se encendió de rojo por el fuego mientras Calígula se precipitó en el suelo, una vez lo hizo, no logró levantarse más, desapareciendo.

\- Lo hicimos. – Mash y Rika chocaron palmas, igual vieron como Cesar estaba completamente inhabilitado, sin poder levantarse. – Eso solo deja un oponente.

Dirigieron su mirada a Rómulo, este aplaudió lentamente.

\- Felicidades master, realmente hizo un gran esfuerzo en derrotar a mis dos compañeros, eso fue simplemente una fuerza digna de Roma… pero se acaba aquí. ¡**Magna Voluisse Magnum**!

Las lianas salieron del suelo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ambas, Mash se puso al frente, brillando en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡**Lord Chaldeas**! – Tuvo la velocidad para activar su NP y proteger a ambas de los ataques, Rómulo simplemente sonreía.

\- No es suficiente. –Activó "_Imperial Privilege_" sintiendo mayor fuerza, la Shielder hacía lo mejor posible por resistir.

\- No podré aguantar por más tiempo. – Informó ella. - ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Bueno… supongo que esta situación si es mala por nuestra parte… bien, debo hacer eso. – Expresó con seriedad.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó la pelimorada, Rika sonrió.

\- Una técnica ancestral que sirve para todo tipo de situación, será nuestra clave para la victoria. – Mash no podía creer que algo así existiera, pero si su senpai lo estaba diciendo, debía ser algo grandioso. – Estoy en mi límite y esta es la oportunidad perfecta para aplicarla. Cuando acabe su ataque, desactiva tu NP.

Mash no sabía que pensar, simplemente asintió ante la petición de Rika, una vez se detuvo el ataque, Mash hizo lo mismo, la pelinaranja empezó a caminar al frente, quedando a unos pocos metros del Lancer.

\- ¿Acaso ya va a rendirse? Veo que reconoce que mi fuerza es mayor.

\- No es eso Rómulo-san, estoy aquí para aplicar la mayor técnica que tengo, algo con lo cual podré derrotarlo sin problema alguno. – El Lancer enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿h? ¿Y cuál es esa técnica? Si pudiera saber.

\- Ya lo verás ahora… - Expresó con una sonrisa, poniéndose en posición, ya entonces todos veían expectantes lo que iba a pasar, igual Mash. – Ah…

\- ¿Ah…? – En ese momento Rika dio un salto, Rómulo se preparó para atacar, pero entonces pasó…

\- ¡Ríndete, por favor! – Rika cayó de rodillas en el suelo, había realizado un dogeza, algo que dejó completamente confundido a Rómulo, así como al resto presentes, entonces todos cayeron de espaldas.

\- Rika… - Haji musitó por lo bajo, pero igual sonrió, era algo que solo a ella se le ocurriría.

\- … ¿Acaso me está pidiendo que me rinda? ¿A mí? A uno de los fundadores del gran Imperio Romano.

\- Si, por favor, atienda a mi petición como el gran ser que es. – Expresó aún en esa posición, Rómulo se lo pensó, llevándose una mano al mentón.

\- … Si realmente lo pide con tanta fiereza, no tengo razones para rehusarme, está bien, acepto la derrota. – Rika apretó el puño en victoria.

\- Bueno… es la victoria para el equipo de Rika… - Comentó Da Vinci aun recuperándose de lo sucedido.

\- Senpai… - Mash se acercó a Rika, igual fue tomada por sorpresa por tal acto pero sonrió. – Lo hicimos.

\- Así es, realmente te lo agradezco. – En ese momento la pelinaranja depositó un beso en la mejilla de la Shielder, esta se quedó totalmente inmóvil. – Eso fue por no rendirte, lo hiciste bien.

Mash no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único que supo fue como su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.

\- ¡S-Senpai! – Empezó a reclamarle, la pelinaranja solamente empezó a reír debido a la vergüenza que su Kouhai sentía pero ella igual estaba algo avergonzada.

\- ¡Los finalistas han sido decididos! Dentro de dos horas comenzaremos la final. – Declaró Nero mientras ya finalmente todos iban a su descanso.

* * *

\- Senpai, eso fue malo. – Declaró Mash haciendo un puchero, Rika soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Lo siento, pero estuviste vulnerable, no puedes culparme. – Expresó alegre, la Shielder soltó un suspiro.

\- La próxima vez avise, así podré prepararme…

\- Lo haré. – En ese momento llegaron Haji y Boudica. – Nii-san, lo logré, estoy en la final.

\- Nos enfrentaremos entonces. – Declaró el pelinegro. – Llegó el momento ¿no?

\- Si… vamos a demostrar quién de los dos es el más fuerte. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, chocando puños con su hermano. – Mash-chan y yo los derrotaremos, eso es algo seguro.

\- No sí lo hacemos primero… no llores después por la derrota.

\- Lo mismo te digo. – Los dos se vieron con sonrisas. Finalmente estaban a un solo paso de terminarlo todo, la final estaba bastante cerca y solo uno de los dos equipos podría ser el claro vencedor de la primera edición del Nero Fest, una gran batalla entre hermanos estaba a punto de realizarse.

* * *

**Los finalistas han sido decididos, la batalla de hermanos se llevará para dar un buen final a este evento, el Nero Fest finalmente se estará acercando a su final y ya prometo que tal batalla irá con todo, al menos en lo que tengo pensado es que Haji y Rika no se dejarán nada fuera con la gran pelea que habrá entre ellos jaja, pues el próximo será la final del torneo ¿quien saldrá vencedor? Eso deberán averiguarlo para la próxima semana, nos vemos. Saludos.**


	43. Nero Fest Final: Duelo de hermanos

\- Finalmente llegó el momento que tanto esperaban, la final del Nero Fest está aquí.

El anuncio de Da Vinci se hizo a lo largo de todo el coliseo, tantas batallas a lo largo del día se llevaron a cabo, ahora todo iba a terminar en una sola pelea, una la cual decidiría al ganador definitivo de esa primera edición.

\- En la primera esquina, un equipo que se ha esforzado bastante desde el inicio, un joven que tiene mucho que probar, una reina que busca hacer honor a su apodo, denles la bienvenida a Shimamura Haji y Boudica.

Los dos hicieron aparición a la esquina izquierda del coliseo, se veían anormalmente serios para ser la última batalla.

\- Y en la otra, un equipo que comenzó sin mucho ruido pero poco a poco ha ido escalando, Shimamura Rika y Mash aparecen ahora.

Las dos chicas fueron las siguientes en presentarse, mirando fijamente a quienes serían sus oponentes, la pelinaranja sonrió.

\- Tarde o temprano íbamos a estar en esta posición, nii-san. – Habló, Haji se cruzó se brazos.

\- Lo sé, anteriormente hemos tenido enfrentamientos en videojuegos, quien saca el mejor roll en gacha y otras cosas… pero esta es la primera vez que tendremos una pelea como tal.

\- Agradezco que no seas un debilucho, disfrutaré mucho más cuando te de una paliza. – En ese momento activó el Trace para fortalecerlo, Haji por su lado formó la espada con sus dos pistolas e igual la fortaleció para estar al mismo nivel.

\- Hablas demasiado pronto, esa confianza puede ser tu ruina. – Expresó, Rika simplemente le vio fijamente. – Boudica, encárgate de Mash, esta es nuestra oportunidad de conseguirlo.

\- Si… lo siento Mash, no me odies pero tengo una razón por la cual ganar.

\- No lo haré, yo igual me esforzaré por senpai. – Expresó la Shielder, mirando a Rika, esta asintió. – Entendido… momento de desplegar y entrar a la batalla.

En ese momento empezaron, los cuatro empezaron a correr hacia el otro para empezar su ataque, Boudica saltó con su espada para atacar a Mash, esta bloqueó el ataque con su escudo para alejarla, la Rider no permitiría eso y tomó otro curso de acción, impulsándose con una pierna en el escudo, saltó hacia arriba para dar una vuelta a espaldas de Mash y atacarla, la Shielder tardó en reaccionar justo cuando pudo sentir el corte.

Rika no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse cuando presenció la llegada de su hermano, este se encontraba excepcionalmente agresivo con sus ataques, siendo quien tomó la delantera para atacar desde varios ángulos que pudiera con tal de encontrar una abertura por la cual aprovechar y hacerle daño, Rika no permitiría algo como eso, se despejó de uno de sus guanteletes para lanzar un Gandr a quemarropa, eso hizo que Haji saltara hacia atrás con tal de esquivarlo, aunque terminó por rozarle el hombro izquierdo.

\- Tsk. – Soltó el quejido de dolor más no podía distraerse demasiado, Rika aprovechó tal momento para ahora ser quien esté a la ofensiva con distintos golpes que dirige al pelinegro, este solo podía bloquearlos para no recibir tanto daño, a pesar de todo Rika es bastante impredecible y no llegó ver justo el momento en el que sintió un golpe por atrás, el Gandr que Rika había arrojado con anterioridad volvió para darle por la espalda.

\- Este es ese tipo de peleas que no llegan a ser demasiado aburridas. – Expresó Gilgamesh con su copa de vino en mano. – Reconozco la valía de ambos como guerreros.

\- Con una batalla tan igualada, es un poco complicado decidir a un claro vencedor. – Comentó Leónidas con los brazos cruzados. – Los dos han entrenado bastante para este momento al parecer.

\- Yo sé que master ganará, mi amor le dará la victoria. – Expresó Kiyohime mientras apoyaba con todo al pelinegro.

\- Estás loca dragona, obviamente mi master será la vencedora, lo digo como la próxima idol que seré. – Exclamó Elizabeth, debido a ellos ambas se vieron a las caras, chispas brotaban de su careo.

\- El resultado no es de importancia ahora, con tal de que lo den todo, es más que suficiente para reconocer sus esfuerzos. – Comentó Arash. De tal modo las dos batallas seguían desarrollándose con todo lo que iba al respecto.

Boudica era quien más estaba presionando de su enfrentamiento contra Mash, la Shielder no lograba encontrar una abertura para poder realizar el contraataque, eso hablaba bastante de cuando seria estaba siendo la Rider respecto a ganar.

\- Defenderte todo el tiempo no te ayudará para nada. – Comentó la pelirroja mientras lanzaba un espadazo lateral, eso fue suficiente para que Mash perdiera el equilibrio y su escudo se fuera de lado. - ¡Te tengo!

Lanzó un ataque justamente con un corte al abdomen de la pelimorada, sintió el dolor del corte por lo que tuvo que retroceder, no sin antes lanzar una patada justo a la cabeza de Boudica, el impacto fue aprovechado para que ella pudiera ir hacia atrás y tomar distancia, Boudica sintió el dolor del golpe, escupiendo algo de sangre, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

\- Boudica… ¿tan necesario es que quieras ganar esto? – preguntó mientras seguía en posición, ella simplemente cerró los ojos.

\- … Es más un capricho de mi parte, master decidió que lo haría realidad, viendo lo decidido que se veía cuando lo dijo, no puedo simplemente no poner todo mi esfuerzo en esto, así que realmente quiero ganar, incluso si debo derrotarte para conseguirlo.

\- … Bien, necesito responder esa seriedad, pelearé con todo. – Expresó Mash, la Rider sonrió.

\- Gracias Mash, luego te daré unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza como recompensa. – Escuchar eso, hizo que la Shielder se sonrojara un poco.

\- Ya voy. – Expresó para seguir con su ataque, la Shielder empezó a ser un poco más agresiva con sus ataques los cuales lograban que Boudica se pusiera a la defensiva, eso llevó una sonrisa al rostro de ella al ver que pelearía con todo.

Haji y Rika continuaban su batalla sacando todo lo que conocen, los dos ya se encontraban sucios y sus ropas estaban rasgadas por cada golpe que no lograron bloquear, a pesar de ello, ninguno buscaba caer, al menos no aún.

\- Que pasa Nii-san ¿estás cansado? – Preguntó Rika mientras se limpiaba sangre de la boca.

\- Para nada, ni tanto es necesario preguntarte.

\- Jeje, veo que no sientes remordimiento al golpearme, no pensé que fueras así con las chicas.

\- No me hagas reír, tú no eres una chica normal, teniendo esa resistencia y ahora una fuerza de gorila.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas gorila!? – Expresó con molestia, Haji soltó una risa por lo bajo.

\- A la gorilla frente mío que busca arreglar todo con golpes. – Eso solo causó que la pelinaranja gruñera.

\- ¡No digas más, no soy una gorila!

\- Si lo eres.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Si.

\- ¡No!

\- Si, y además tienes el pecho pequeño. – Eso pareció ser la gota que derramó el vaso observando a Rika la cual estaba totalmente roja del coraje.

\- Master… creo que eso no era necesario… - Comentó Arturia por lo bajo y con un gotón, Cu estaba riendo a su lado. - ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- No es nada, simplemente pienso que Master es bastante temerario para decir esas cosas, no le teme a la muerte.

\- A mí no me hizo ninguna gracia lo que dijo… - En eso una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro del lancer.

\- ¿Acaso es que te sientes identificada con ella? – Preguntó, justamente señalando a su pecho, eso hizo que una vena saltara en al frente de Arturia.

\- ¡Wuaah, no es necesario pelear! – Lily buscó calmarla al sujetarla del estómago para evitar que se lanzara contra Cu.

\- ¡No te perdonaré esa Nii-san! – Completamente enojada, Rika saltó al ataque, por alguna razón Haji estaba sonriendo con el desarrollo de las cosas como se dieron.

\- Lo que pensaba, no tienes la paciencia y eso hará que pierdas. – Respondió, justamente separando la espada para volver a las pistolas, realizó unos cuantos disparos para obligarla a moverse a la izquierda, todo mientras seguía el patrón que había formulado en su cabeza.

\- Creo entender lo que master está intentando hacer. – Comentó Mozart de forma seria, algo completamente anormal en él.

\- ¿Descubriste algo Wolfgang? – Comentó Marie con algo de curiosidad.

\- En realidad es bastante sencillo de explicar, como fue buscó presionar a Rika hasta el máximo, haciendo hincapié en sus puntos débiles para que deje de pensar en la defensa… realmente tiene razón en llamarse como alguien inteligente… y además… que buen uso de la pronunciación hacia los pechos de una chica.

\- Wolfgang, eso es malo. – Le reprochó la Rider. – No podía esperar ni una conversación seria de ti.

Rika seguía enojada por lo que dijo y buscó acercarse lo mejor posible para poder atacar al pelinegro, este lo planeó todo con tal de dirigirla al sitio que esperaba y entonces poder ejecutar lo que tenía en mente.

\- Rika, realmente eres fuerte pero te falta paciencia y saber leer el ambiente, es por eso que no lograste darte cuenta de lo que implante aquí antes de la batalla.

\- ¡¿Cómo!? – En ese momento que Rika estaba a centímetros, un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies, la pelinaranja solo pudo sentir como se había quedado paralizada en ese momento. – No puedo moverme…

\- La fuerza no lo es todo, así como lanzarte a atacar como cualquier bruto que piensa que el primer ataque es el decisivo, necesitas estrategia y conocer bien tus alrededores, ese círculo mágico lo preparé de antemano para inmovilizar a quien lo pise, aunque no iba a tener un efecto demasiado grande si Mash caía en él, así que aposté todo a que fueras tu quien lo hiciera y no hubo mejor forma que llevarte a el, haciéndote enojar.

\- Nii-san… - Rika no podía moverse para nada, necesitaba encontrar una forma de liberarse en ese momento.

\- Lo hiciste bien, al final fui más inteligente, así que no me odies por esto.

\- … No se ha terminado. – Respondió ella. En ese momento apareció Mash para alejar al pelinegro, ella acabó por destruir el círculo, liberando a Rika. – Gracias por el apoyo Mash-chan.

\- No fue nada, llegué a tiempo. – Ahí Haji estaba a una corta distancia de ambas, Boudica igual se reunió con él.

\- Master, necesitamos acabar con esto. – Expresó ella.

\- Hacer ese círculo agotó una buena parte del prana que tengo, no podré resistir por mucho tiempo… puedo decir lo mismo de Rika.

\- Entonces el siguiente ataque será el decisivo. – Respondió ella, del mismo modo Rika y Mash estaban esperando a ver quien realiza el siguiente movimiento.

\- Esta batalla ya llegará a su final. – Declaró Gilgamesh, conociendo el resultado. – El siguiente ataque lo decidirá todo.

\- Puede no observarse a simple vista pero ambos masters están en sus límites, algo que un descanso de dos horas no puede reparar totalmente. – Comentó Giorgios.

\- Así que quien ataca primero tiene más posibilidades de perder… se ha vuelto una batalla de ingenio y resistencia. – Expresó Ushiwakamaru.

\- Master… no debemos movernos de forma indiscriminada, puedo sentirlo, va a caer en cualquier momento. – Comentó Boudica seriamente, Haji soltó una risa por lo bajo.

\- No puedo engañar a nadie… hemos estado peleando durante varias horas y muchas de esas batallas fueron demasiado difíciles… estaría mintiendo si digo que mi cuerpo no me está doliendo ahora mismo, tanto que quisiera desmayarme y dormir un día entero… jamás he trabajado tanto físicamente como el día de hoy…

\- Debería dejarme esto a mí entonces, usted descanse, ya hizo suficiente.

\- No puedo. – Respondió rápidamente, la Rider le observó. – Dije que te ayudaría a ganar, cumpliría tu capricho o más bien remordimiento de poder llegar a Nero. – Los ojos de Boudica se dilataron al escuchar eso.

\- Master, tu…

\- No es un simple capricho y tampoco es que sientas deseos de venganza, solo quieres demostrar que puedes estar al mismo nivel, mostrarle que haber peleado contra ti no fue una pérdida de tiempo ¿cierto?

\- … Nada se te pasa en alto ¿no? – Boudica sonrió suavemente. – A pesar de lo que dije, sigo viviendo en el pasado, esto, más que solo capricho, es un deseo totalmente egoísta de mi parte, realmente no me gusta ponerle ese peso encima, pero se involucró demasiado.

\- Soy un metiche, lo admito pero igual eres mi servant… más que eso, eres parte de mi familia, no puedo ignorar el sentimiento que tienes…

\- Master, realmente sabes cómo hacer feliz a alguien. – Ya miró fijamente al frente. – Terminemos esto.

\- Si… déjamelo a mí, si logro derribar a Rika antes de que Mash intervenga, eso hará que se detenga, si el master cae, el servant no puede hacer nada y esa será nuestra victoria.

\- Entendido… solo puedo decir, gracias… - Haji asintió con una sonrisa. El viento empezó a soplar, los dos equipos seguían sin moverse, la ansiedad se sentía en el aire.

\- ¡Vamos! – Empezaron a correr, era el movimiento final, Rika y Haji podían sentirse que ambos iban a caer rendidos al más mínimo ataque del otro, Boudica y Mash se adelantaron para bloquear a la otra y evitar que intervenga, chocando sus respectivas armas.

\- ¡Master! – Exclamaron las dos, los hermanos pasaron a través de ellas, quedando a pocos centímetros, ahí Haji formó su espada para atacar a la pelinaranja, esta logró esquivar y buscó darle un puñetazo, el pelinegro lo esquivó de igual forma, ya ambos sentían pesadas sus respiraciones.

\- Rika…

\- Nii-san…

\- ¡Esto se acaba aquí! – Los dos atacaron al mismo tiempo, soltaron sus armas y solamente valiéndose de sus puños, en ese momento ocurrió lo inesperado, los dos lograron conectarse al mismo tiempo, un golpe cruzado en las mejillas de ambos, todo se quedó en silencio en ese momento.

\- … Nii-san…

\- Rika… - Haji cayó de rodillas, eso preocupó a sus servants, pensando que había perdido. – Fue un buen golpe…

\- … El tuyo también… - La pelinaranja terminó por caer al suelo, sus energías se le fueron totalmente, el resto simplemente observó, Rika cayó noqueada en ese momento, Haji hizo esfuerzo por levantarse, siendo ayudado por Boudica.

\- … Lo hiciste bien, master… - Sonrió, Haji igual se forzó a hacerlo, Mash se acercó a Rika.

\- Senpai… sin ella no puedo hacer nada más. – Miró a Haji y Boudica. – Aceptó la derrota, hemos perdido.

\- ¡Los ganadores del primer Nero Fest son Haji y Boudica! – Declaró Da Vinci con energías, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por aparte de los servants espectadores, incluso Gilgamesh aplaudió una sola vez por tal demostración.

\- Lo hicimos master, hemos ganado. – Declaró Boudica con alegría, Haji sonrió.

\- Si… lo hemos conseguido, tú lo conseguiste Boudica…

\- No pude haberlo hecho sola… fue gracias a que me ayudaste a cumplir con mi deseo egoísta, no tengo forma de agradecerte.

\- No es necesario, lo hice porque quise… fue gracias a los dos… - En ese momento Haji cayó dormido, el cansancio terminó por pesarle, Boudica lo sujetó con fuerza, viendo a su master con una sonrisa suave.

\- Te esforzaste mucho master… descansa…

\- Ese fue un buen festival. – Nero se levantó de su asiento mientras estiraba sus brazos. – Ya deberé entregar las medallas, aunque tenía algo más preparado… una batalla final conmigo y otros más, no puedo creer que nos e vaya a hacer. – Exclamó ella haciendo un puchero, Da Vinci soltó una risa a su lado. – No es gracioso.

\- No es eso mi emperatriz, debe dejar que Haji descanse, ya pasó por demasiado este día y terminó ganando, debe ser más que suficiente.

\- Es cierto… umu, mi master realmente es el mejor, llegar desde lo más bajo para terminar ganando mi festival, ya sabía que era digno de mí. – Exclamó con una sonrisa altanera. – Solo por hoy lo permitiré, puede descansar, después de todo soy un emperador muy generoso.

\- Se lo agradezco. – Vieron como el resto de los servants bajaron a la arena, rodeando a sus respectivos masters que estaban completamente dormidos. El Nero Fest había terminado con una victoria para Haji y Boudica, los dos pasaron por muchas cosas pero al final se llevaron una gran satisfacción, después de eso, los días pacíficos en Chaldea continuaron…

* * *

**Y finalmente terminamos el Nero Fest, si tenía preparado la batalla final de Nero y otros servants pero consideré que ya era excesivo además que se vería mucho peor ponerlos a pelear estando agotados, de esa forma acabamos esta parte, regresaremos con unos cuantos fillers antes del siguiente evento, se vienen los dumplings y la diosa con su oso.**

**Pasando a off topic, esta semana salió el banner de Abby, ahorré 347 quartz y 42 tickets, me tomó bastante como todos los tickets y 240 quartz pero ella llegó, y ya la amo jaja. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	44. Cita con una santa

Los días pacíficos de Chaldea continuaban, el Nero Fest fue bastante interesante para todos, claro que Roman se sintió triste por ser dejado de lado en tal celebración y debido a ello les dio una plática de dos horas a Nero y Da Vinci, pero en cuanto al resto todo siguió de una forma normal.

\- Estas revistas realmente son interesantes. – Marie se había vuelto completamente amante de todo tipo de revistas que Rika le estaba llevando, mayormente de las típicas de moda adolescente que pueden encontrarse. – Estos tests tienen resultados muy interesantes… ¿Qué tipo de chico es ideal para ti?

\- Ja, yo no necesito ningún chico ideal, estoy perfectamente bien y muchos me amarán cuando sea la mejor idol del universo. – Exclamó Elizabeth de forma segura.

\- Hay muchos resultados aquí. – Siguió proclamando la Rider, ignorando a Elizabeth. – Me preguntó si estará la descripción de mi querido rey. – En ese momento Martha pasó cerca de ahí. – Martha, deberías ver esto, quizás sea de tu interés.

La santa enarcó una ceja para revisar lo que decía tal revista y ese test, en ese momento soltó un suspiro.

\- Marie, no es algo que realmente me llame la atención, no soy alguien bastante interesada en asuntos amorosos.

\- ¿Eh? Pero todas las chicas adorarían tener un buen hombre a su lado. – Expresó la reina con una sonrisa. – Incluso tu debiste sentir algo así.

\- Estuve más ocupada realizando otras cosas, viajando y ayudando a la gente, desde el momento que fui a calmar a Tarasque, es que me mentalicé para dedicar mi vida a ayudar al prójimo y seguir el sendero del señor.

\- Martha, ahora tenemos nuevas vidas como servants, puede que sea solo temporal pero deberíamos aprovechar todo lo posible con tal de realizar lo que nunca pudimos en nuestras vidas anteriores, así que nadie te juzgará por querer buscar un novio. – Soltó un guiño.

\- Aprecio la intención, pero no es algo que esté en mis planes, nos vemos. – Dicho eso, se fue. Detrás de una pared estaba una figura que escuchó todo, después de aquello, esta se alejó de ahí rápidamente.

* * *

\- Master, diga ah~ - Kiyohime estaba con Haji como siempre, dándole de comer, el pelinegro aceptó el gesto, cosa que puso feliz a la Berserker.

\- Socio, no solo le prestes atención a esa dragona, yo igual estoy aquí. – Nero buscaba atención de la misma forma, Kiyohime le vio con molestia.

\- Master, ignora a ese insecto molesto que está a tu lado, solo debes ver a tu novia y nadie más.

\- Berserker, si buscas alejar al master que es igualmente mío por correspondencia, no es algo que pueda permitirte hacer.

\- ¿Quieres pelear? – Las pupilas de la peliverde se pusieron como de reptil mientras que Nero invocó su espada.

\- No hay necesidad de pelear, Kiyo, aprecio todo lo que haces pero recuerda que no eres mi única servant, también debo estar pendiente del resto.

\- ¡Pero no me gusta que veas a otras mujeres! – En eso Nero sonrió de forma burlona, sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Haji, sus pechos se hundieron contra este.

\- Las palabras del master son absolutas. – Kiyohime no pudo hacer más que tragarse su orgullo, en ese momento vieron a Kojiro acercarse.

\- Kojiro ¿necesitas algo? – Preguntó Haji, el Assassin tomó un respiro, en ese momento se sentó de rodillas frente al pelinegro, los tres lo veían con rareza.

\- Haji-dono… quisiera pedirle algo… deseo tener un acercamiento con cierta mujer de fuertes convicciones y puños de hierro, me gustaría contar con su permiso para acercarme a ella.

\- … Así que finalmente irás por Martha. – Escuchar eso hizo que el Assassin diera un sobresalto. – No tienes qué preguntar cómo lo sé, ya me lo imaginaba, no tengo problema alguno, toda persona es libre de enamorarse de quien desee.

\- Aprecio contar con su aprobación. – Hizo una reverencia.

\- Tampoco es necesario que llegues tan lejos, si realmente irás en serio con ella, entonces podría prepararlo todo. – El samurái levantó la vista, viendo con asombro a Haji.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro, recuerdo que ella dijo acerca de querer visitar el otro mundo en un futuro no muy lejano, puedo aprovechar eso para ponerlos juntos.

\- Realmente no puedo encontrar las palabras necesarias para agradecerle todo. – Nuevamente se agachó.

\- Master es tan generoso, ayudando a otros en el amor, por eso lo quiero mucho~ - Kiyohime le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Socio, como el emperador generoso que soy, te proporcionaré mi ayuda en este plan, los dos vamos a hacer que esto salga de la mejor forma. – Declaró Nero de la única forma que ella sabe, Haji asintió.

\- Debo platicarlo con Rika, ella seguro querrá meter sus narices en esto. – Dicho de otra forma, ya fueron a buscar a la pelinaranja para platicarle acerca del plan, Kojiro por su parte, seguía ahí con un rostro recto pero su mente estaba pensando en distintas formas de divertirse junto a Martha, apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- Lo juro por el código del samurái… haré que sea un éxito…

* * *

-Master, aprecio la oportunidad de poder llevarme a su mundo, quiero conocer como han avanzado las cosas desde mi era. – Sonrió la Rider, Haji asintió.

\- No hay problema, es solo que no podré acompañarte, en cambio hay alguien más que irá contigo. – Martha se vio confundida, en ese momento apareció Kojiro, aunque caminando como un robot debido a los nervios.

\- Ey Martha, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, me pidieron acompañarte. – Habló de forma recta, Haji solo veía sus nervios más quiso darse un facepalm.

\- Assassin, así que él será mi acompañante.

\- Espero no represente un problema. – Comentó Haji, la Rider negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada, aunque esperaba que me mostrara distintos lugares.

\- Ya le di una lista de sitios a donde ir a Kojiro, seguro él será un buen guía ¿cierto? – Le codeó, Kojiro asintió furtivamente. – Eso lo deja todo arreglado, buena suerte.

\- Bien… vamos entonces. – Dicho eso, Haji activó para ir a su mundo, transportando únicamente a ellos dos a un sitio donde puedan estar libres de la vista de cualquier otro. Lograron llegar sin problemas, apareciendo en un parque, ya llevaban ropas normales para no verse raros. – Estaré contando contigo Assassin para llevarme a muchos lugares.

\- C-Claro, según la lista… - Empezó a revisar la hoja que el pelinegro le dio así como posibles indicaciones de donde ir para llegar. – Hay un primer sitio bueno por aquí, vamos.

\- Claro. – Expresó Martha, de ese modo empezaron a moverse, unos segundos después aparecieron otros, Haji, Kiyohime, Nero, Rika y Marie estaban ahí.

\- No puedo creer que seguiremos de cerca la aventura amorosa de Martha, esto me emociona. – Exclamó Marie con una sonrisa.

\- Nii-san, realmente sabes hacer cosas buenas cuando te lo propones. – Respondió la pelinaranja, Haji simplemente se hundió de hombros.

\- No hay que perderles la pista, vamos detrás de ellos. – El grupo asintió, empezando a caminar mientras los vigilaban.

Kojiro intentaban no mostrarse nervioso al respecto, tantas enseñanzas en el arte de la espada para formarse como samurái debían aplicarse en ese momento, no era más que una prueba que ponía su resistencia en juego, debía hacerlo. Las instrucciones de Haji fueron bastante sencillas de cumplir por lo que no tuvo problema y no se perdían.

\- Según lo marcado, este sitio dijo que era interesante. – llegaron a un árcade. – Haji-dono explicó que es un sitio donde la gente viene a poner a prueba su fuerza y conocimiento usando máquinas donde debes superar pruebas.

\- Parece interesante. – Sonrió la Rider. – Vamos.

Sujetó la mano del Assassin, lo que lo puso tenso, de ese modo los dos entraron. Los sonidos constantes de las máquinas recreativas y la gente ahí era algo totalmente nuevo para ellos. Entraron al sitio del cual Martha observaba todo con curiosidad.

\- Esto nunca antes lo había visto… ¿realmente son pruebas?

\- Haji-dono dice que si en esta hoja… y deben pagarse con dinero, estas monedas que me dejó. – Sacó de su bolsa unas monedas.

\- Entendido, si es una prueba, no es algo que pueda dejar pasar, vamos. – Kojiro asintió. Unos segundos después apareció el grupo para observar.

\- Bien pensado nii-san, un árcade es un buen sitio para divertirse y Martha-san se ve atraída por los juegos.

\- Es el momento para Kojiro de tomar la iniciativa, si logra demostrar su habilidad con ella, se verá atraída.

\- Master ¿Qué es eso de ahí? Me gustaría intentarlo. – Kiyohime señaló una cabina para tomar fotos. Rika le vio con una sonrisa.

\- También deberías aprovechar, tienes dos chicas contigo ahora mismo, tomarse adorables fotos podría ser bueno para estrechar sus lazos.

\- Estoy interesada. – Expresó la Berserker con rostro serio, Haji soltó un suspiro.

\- Bien… vamos… - Kiyohime soltó un chillido mientras lo arrastraba.

\- No te lo lleves, yo igual quiero. – Y Nero les siguió por detrás, solo quedando Rika y Marie.

\- Muy bien Marie-chan, solo somos nosotras dos, veamos cómo sigue.

\- Por favor, me encanta seguir las historias de amor. – Y siguieron para ver. Martha y Kojiro veían todo tipo de juegos y la gente que estaba ahí, jugadores experimentados que practicaban con juegos como si su vida dependiera de ello, pasando por máquinas de baile, Taiko y otras más donde se veía su maestría.

\- Master dijo que están aquí para divertirse, pero más bien parecen artes marciales… - Expresó Martha viendo a un joven como movía las manos a una velocidad inhumana en un juego de ritmo.

\- Esto parece más sencillo. – Kojiro señaló a una máquina con una pera para golpear, eso pareció atraer a la Rider. – Según dice, solo debo introducir la moneda para empezar.

\- Déjame hacer esto Assassin, me está llamando. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa segura. De ese modo introdujo la moneda, empezando los ruidos y la pera bajó, la Rider hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras la sonrisa seguía en su rostro. – Parece que es para medir fuerza, veamos cuanto dice.

Soltando un rugido, Martha lanzó un fuerte golpe a la pera, esta golpeó al botón atrás y se veía los números ir aumentando poco a poco hasta ir rápido, superando mil y seguir subiendo, Kojiro vio eso con asombro mientras que Martha exhaló lentamente, al final quedó el marcador en un millón, sonando una música de victoria.

\- Eso no fue nada. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa, otras personas vieron eso, empezando a aplaudir la demostración de fuerza de la Rider.

\- Lo hiciste bien. – Expresó Kojiro, Martha sonrió.

\- Fue una buena forma de medir mi fuerza… parece que hay otras pruebas, vamos a ver. – El Assassin asintió, caminando para ver otros, Rika y Marie vieron todo.

\- Martha-san tiene toda una musculatura bajo su cuerpo… - Expresó la pelinaranja con un gotón en la frente.

\- Me encantan las personas fuertes~ - En cambio Marie estaba maravillada, en ese momento regresaron los otros tres.

\- Nii-san ¿Qué tal la sesión de fotos?

\- Velo. – Le pasó la tira de fotos, viendo a los tres dentro de la cabina, conforme se veía como Kiyohime y Nero peleaban por el sitio, cada foto era un fotograma de tal pelea con Haji en medio de la disputa, la pelinaranja soltó una pequeña risa. – No es gracioso.

\- Tener la skill de protagonista de Harem es malo para ti al parecer. – Expresó de forma bromista. Ya tuvieron que seguir a la pareja en su "cita"

* * *

Siguiente lugar, por las instrucciones de Haji, fueron justo a una fuente de sodas en un centro comercial, por los juegos que habían pasado, debían tener sed y así es que llegaron a ese sitio. Kojiro revisó las instrucciones, señalando que él debía comprarlo.

\- Entonces ¿Hay algo que te interese? – preguntó, ninguno de los dos ha tomado malteadas nunca en su vida por lo que iba a ser una experiencia nueva para ambos.

\- Me interesa ese de fresa, me gustaría.

\- Entendido, puedes sentarte aquí mientras voy por las bebidas. – Martha asintió, de ese modo él se acercó al mostrador. – Me gustaría dos malteadas de fresa. – preguntó, tal y como practicó con Haji para pedir cosas en un establecimiento.

\- Claro, hay descuento para parejas, si quiere aplicarlo. – Comentó la dependienta, sorprendiendo al Assassin, la palabra pareja de su imprimió en su cabeza.

\- Me… me gustaría…

Mientras tanto, Martha seguía en la mesa, esperando a que llegaran, su experiencia hasta el momento ha sido bastante fructífera y es que ir con Kojiro no ha cambiado en nada el ambiente, se sentía cómoda y alegre de estar ahí, y el Assassin ha sido bastante amable y servicial con ella. En ese momento vio un grupo de jóvenes acercarse a ella.

\- Ey preciosa ¿Qué hace una hermosura como tu aquí sola? – Preguntó uno de ellos de manera despectiva.

\- Si no tienes nada qué hacer ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas? Seguro nos divertiremos bastante. – Habló otro, Martha podía sentirlo, los ojos lujuriosos de esos jóvenes, la Rider soltó un suspiro.

\- Estoy ocupada, váyanse.

\- Ey nena, no hay necesidad de ser fría, solo estamos invitándote a salir con nosotros, seguro disfrutarás como nunca. – Observó cómo los ojos de ese joven estaban en sus pechos. La Rider sujetó la mano del chico, empezando a retorcerla. - ¡Aaaah!

\- Dije que me dejen en paz. – Expresó de forma seria y aterradora, los chicos se asustaron por su expresión, huyendo de ahí.

\- ¡Estúpida mujer gorila! – Gritó uno de ellos mientras corría, la Rider chasqueó la lengua.

\- Esos jóvenes no tendrán sitio en el cielo al lado del señor… - En ese momento apareció Kojiro. – Assassin, no necesitas preocuparte, me encargué de ellos.

\- Ya veo… lamento no haber llegado antes, aunque te hayas encargado, me hubiera gustado protegerte.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Martha la cual tenía una expresión ingenua, por un momento vio al Assassin con otros ojos. Ya este se sentó dejando las malteadas.

\- … Gracias Assassin… - Expresó, Kojiro asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. No muy lejos de ahí en otra mesa, el grupo observó, Marie y Rika estaban emocionadas con el desarrollo.

\- Kyah~ ¿viste la reacción de Martha? Parece que le encantó. – Expresó Marie como una colegiala emocionada.

\- Kojiro-san es todo un hombre. – Rika estaba de la misma forma. Haji las veía con rostro inexpresivo.

\- No entiendo esa obsesión de las chicas con ver romances ajenos… - Dirigió su mirada a Kiyohime y Nero. - ¿Y cuándo compraron esas malteadas?

Las dos tenían malteadas, la particularidad era el popote, uno de parejas con forma de corazón para compartir.

\- Master, bebe conmigo. – Expresaron las dos al mismo tiempo, Haji realmente iba a sufrir con ellas dos y sus actitudes competitivas.

* * *

Martha y Kojiro volvieron al parque, ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto debían regresar, la Rider estiró los brazos.

\- Eso fue divertido… el mundo actual es bastante interesante con todo lo nuevo que hemos visto.

\- Si lo es. – Asintió el Assassin, Martha le vio fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera nervioso. – Esto… ¿sucede algo?

\- Nada… realmente me divertí contigo, en un principio fue algo confuso de no haber estado con master, pero todo fue pasando de forma tan natural, como si la bendición del señor nos haya dado esta oportunidad para estar juntos, no me disgustó para nada… me gustaría saber si… podríamos volver a salir juntos en otra ocasión.

Esas palabras se clavaron en lo profundo de la mente de Kojiro como dagas, no podía expresarlo libremente pero una felicidad estaba invadiéndolo totalmente.

\- ¡M-Me gustaría! – Expresó con seriedad, la Rider soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Fuiste un gran acompañante Assassin, espero que tengamos otra ocasión para salir juntos.

\- Lo estaré esperando. – Hizo una reverencia, ya aprovechando el momento, Haji salió en ese momento.

\- Master, justo a tiempo, ya estamos listos para regresar. – El pelinegro asintió, tomó las manos de ambos para volver a Chaldea.

Un tiempo después, Kojiro estaba en el comedor, varias revistas adolescentes sobre la mesa mientras los revisaba.

\- Parece que aquí dice que un buen hombre debe ser bastante servicial con las chicas, y que esta ropa de moda podría encantarlas… tengo mucho que trabajar. – Expresó apretando el puño. Kojiro pudo pasar una buena cita con Martha, no le disgustó por lo que tenía una oportunidad, iba a esforzarse para conseguirlo, el momento en que finalmente pueda decir lo que siente.

* * *

**Pasos lentos pero seguros, así como poco a poco va formándose todo al respecto y Kojiro quizás tenga oportunidad, todo ya dependerá de como siga progresando jaja. Bueno, ya vamos con los fillers mostrando un poco de vida diaria dentro de Chaldea y los servants, en este caso fuimos con ellos dos que ya se los debía, el siguiente cap se viene algo un poco macho, lleno de músculo, testosterona y mucho trabajo duro, ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	45. Muestra de hombría

Shimamura Haji ha sido el tipo de persona que no tiende a mezclarse bastante bien con grupos grandes, la mayor parte del tiempo ha preferido los ambientes tranquilos y calmados donde pueda tener tiempo para sí mismo, desde que se volvió un master eso ha cambiado bastante, estar rodeado de sus servants, Kiyohime y Nero han sido bastante impulsivas y pegajosas durante los últimos días, por supuesto que la fantasía de tener hermosas chicas enamoradas de ti es algo que cualquier hombre aceptaría gustoso, claro que vivirlo es una cosa totalmente distinta a solo declararlo. El pelinegro necesitaba un descanso, algo de ese tiempo libre que tenía antes de que una gran responsabilidad se posara sobre sus hombros.

\- Que sitio sería bueno para descansar… - Pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos, vio entonces que la sala holográfica estaba en uso, aquello llamó su atención, abriendo la puerta para ver quienes estaban dentro.

\- ¡Aaaah! – Lo que presenció al entrar fue a Spartacus chocando fuerzas con Lu Bu, en una especie de competencia de ver quien supera al otro.

\- …. ¿Qué es esto?

\- Oh, master. – Leónidas estaba al otro lado, acercándose al ver la llegada de su master. – Llega en un buen momento, estamos en un entrenamiento para fortalecer nuestros músculos.

\- ¿Músculos?

\- Si. – Expresó el lancer con energía, mostrando sus bien formados abdominales. – Un cuerpo sano y bien trabajado es la base para seguir adelante, debería intentarlo.

\- Realmente no soy de ejercicio o ese tipo de cosas, solamente me he esforzado por estar a la par con las misiones. – Respondió.

\- Debería darle el intento, verá que no se arrepentirá. – Estaba siendo un poco impulsivo al respecto, no es que Haji desprecie el ejercicio realmente, solamente que no era el tipo de persona que fuera demasiado dedicado al respecto.

\- Veo que pasa algo aquí. – Romulus apareció en ese momento, viendo al pelinegro. - ¿Acaso alguien más quieres unirse a nuestro grupo de cuerpos perfectos?

\- Intento convencer a master de hacerlo, de ese modo tendríamos más gente con nosotros.

\- ¿Alguna razón para ello? – Buscó saber Haji, Leónidas se mostró muy entusiasta al respecto.

\- Hay muy pocas personas que compartan mi visión de un estilo de vida sano y constante ejercicio, tengo la fortuna de contar con estos tres pero no lo siento suficiente… quiero que todos lo conozcan y vean que es algo que pueden incorporar a sus vidas, es una de mis metas. – Declaró con bastante convicción, Haji al menos podía aplaudir lo apasionado que era.

\- … Bien, lo intentaré. – En eso se llevó una palmada en la espalda.

\- Eso era lo que esperaba. – Expresó alegre, el pelinegro solo podía sentir el dolor donde le dio. – Entonces vamos a empezar de inmediato, juro que no se arrepentirá.

\- Eso espero… - Comentó por lo bajo.

* * *

Haji estaba ahí, le dijeron que quitara la camisa por lo que estaba de tal forma, viendo a Leónidas.

\- ¿Qué hago ahora? – Preguntó, observando la clara diferencia entre su cuerpo flaco y los demás con sus músculos.

\- Eso estoy pensando, realmente debo trabajar duro con usted. – Declaró. – Hagamos cosas sencillas, vamos con lo básico que son las sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas y demás.

\- Bien… - Respondió de mala gana. Primero empezó con sentadillas, Leónidas empezó a marcar el tiempo mientras él lo hacía, el sol creado por el holograma brillaba sobre su cabeza mientras se levantaba de un momento a otro, haciendo repeticiones, luego de unas veinte, no pudo más. – Es todo lo que puedo hacer…

\- Es un comienzo. – Expresó el lancer. – Pero no es suficiente, si realmente quiere mejorar, debe seguir y trabajar más duro que eso, vamos a continuar hasta que no pueda más.

Haji solo podía pensar algo ante todo eso y era el sufrimiento que pasaría, buscó relajación y eso solo lo llevó a realizar más trabajo. Muchos ejercicios al respecto en los cuales tuvo que hacer uso de casi todo su cuerpo, solo podía sentir el sudor sobre su cuerpo y como estaba caliente debido a todo el esfuerzo, todo mientras el lancer lo estaba observando, al final acabó totalmente agotado y recostado en el suelo.

\- … No puedo más… - Respiraba agitadamente.

\- Lo hizo bien master. – Comentó el Lancer con una sonrisa. – Poner a trabajar esos músculos es la mejor forma de relajarlos.

\- ¿En serio? Ahora siento que me duelen mucho. – Escuchó a Leónidas reír.

\- El dolor es parte de la satisfacción, ya verá cuando continuemos mañana.

\- ¿En serio? – Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse metido a eso, no sabía qué más iba a esperarle…

Llegó otro día, Haji fue nuevamente y empezaron a ejercitarse una vez más, ahora iban subiendo un poco de nivel, Spartacus moviendo rocas como si nada junto a Lu Bu, Romulus levantando pesas y Haji apenas haciendo esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie.

\- ¡Vamos master! – Leónidas lo estaba alentando en todo lo posible para seguir, en cierto momento cayó de forma pesada al suelo.

\- No puedo… es imposible, no estoy hecho para esto…

\- ¡No se rinda! – Escuchó al Lancer. – Un verdadero hombre no caería y se rendiría después de un tiempo, usted debe demostrar que puede levantarse y seguir, muestre que es un hombre.

\- Yo… un hombre… - Con el impulso, Haji empezó a levantarse, regresando a correr, su cuerpo le estaba doliendo pero seguía insistiendo en continuar, Leónidas sonrió al ver su esfuerzo.

\- Eso me agrada…

Haji continuó, ahora no se quejaba del dolor, seguía ejercitándose y poco a poco seguir el ritmo a Leónidas y el resto, ahora ya estaba mejor encaminado y siguiendo al resto.

\- ¡Esa es la fuerza necesaria para combatir a los opresores! – Expresó Spartacus, Lu Bu soltó un rugido.

\- Esa es la energía que Roma necesita. – Romulus igual se veía alegre. Haji sentía las energías y ánimos del resto, eso hacía que continuaba.

\- ¡Lo haré! – Declaró con energías, el resto le siguió.

Un rato después, todos estaban sentados, el pelinegro tenía una toalla para secarse su sudor y una botella de agua, Leónidas le vio con orgullo.

\- Finalmente está recorriendo el sendero del hombre. – Expresó él con una sonrisa. – No puedo estar más orgulloso de usted.

\- Yo… en un principio estaba un poco asustado de esto. – Confesó Haji. – Ejercitarme no es mi fuerte realmente, siempre fui alguien que prefería alejarme de los problemas, no hacer nada y simplemente dejar que todo suceda, ahora creo que he llegado a entender lo que es tomar el mundo con tus propias manos… ahora siento que puedo llamarme un hombre como tal.

\- No puedes llamarte uno. – Dirigió su mirada al Lancer. – Ya eres un hombre. – Los otros tres asintieron, Haji sintió un gozo como nunca antes.

\- Si… soy un hombre… lo soy totalmente… ¡Soiya! – Soltó el rugido, los otros tres le vieron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

\- ¡Soiya!

\- ¡Soiya! – Gritaron todo, ese día Haji aprendió algo, el camino totalmente accidentado pero satisfactorio para volverse un hombre, era apenas el comienzo…

* * *

En el comedor de Chaldea se encontraban reunidos casi todos los servants y otro personal sobreviviente, justo no muy lejos ahí estaban Haji, Leonidas y Romulus vistiendo batas.

\- Master… hemos trabajador bastante duro para esto, no hay marcha atrás. – Expresó el espartano.

\- Lo sé… nos hemos esforzado mucho para este momento, es cuando debemos de mostrar nuestra masculinidad. – Respondió Haji, Romulus empezó a reír.

\- Es verdad, esto será muy divertido.

\- Bien… - Haji miró a ambos los cuales asintieron. – Empecemos. – En ese momento apretó el botón de unas bocinas.

Una música empezó a resonar por el comedor, los servants miraron confundidos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_"Soiya… Soiya… ¡Soiya, Soiya, Soiya!_

_fundoshi shimete omokaji ippai_

_otoko koko ni sake!"_

Un humo se alzó asombrando a todos los presentes, en ese momento y justo en medio aparecieron Haji, Leónidas y Romulus pero eso no fue lo que les asombró, sino por el hecho de que solamente estaban vistiendo fundoshis.

\- ¡¿S-Senpai!? – Mash exclamó bastante conmocionada y con el rostro rojo de ver al pelinegro en esos paños.

\- Master… vistiendo un fundoshi… - Kiyohime se desmayó de una hemorragia nasal al ver a Haji. Los tres hicieron poses mientras hubo reacciones mixtas entre los presentes.

_arekuruu nami demo kobuji de kudake yo_

_ketsui wo tagaecha otoko ga sutaru sou darou?_

_sasuraedo sasuraedo hate no mienu tabiji_

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – Jeanne estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil viendo a los tres de esa forma, ser una santa y virgen no era nada sencillo.

\- ¡Marranos! – En cambio Martha estaba muy conmocionada presenciando tal acto perverso.

\- Esto… es interesante… - Cu no aguantó las ganas y se quitó su playera, quedando igualmente con el pecho al descubierto mientras era emocionado por el deslumbre masculino de los tres.

_fundoshi shimete omokaji ippai_

_hada to hada butsukeae_

_kikoeru darou otoko no uta ga_

_sanbagarasu otoko uta_

_fundoshi shimete omokaji ippai_

_otoko koko ni sake!_

\- Tal… despliegue de masculinidad… me hace soltar una lagrima… - Expresó Kojiro mientras se limpiaba una lagrima, uniéndose a ellos de la misma y despejándose de sus ropas.

\- Esto es una estupidez… - Expresó Emiya viendo el espectáculo extraño de los tres y como más hombres se unían a ellos.

\- ¿Sucede algo Faker? – Preguntó Gilgamesh encontrándose de la misma forma. – Master está sacando a relucir su masculinidad, no hay otra forma de pagárselo que unirnos también.

\- Yo no hago esas cosas, simplemente está siendo alguien inmaduro. – En ese momento los tres hacían una coreografía la cual combinaban con poses.

\- No comprendes lo que es la diversión. – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de unirse, el Archer miró de reojo y como todos los hombres estaban disfrutando de eso, soltó un suspiro.

\- … No puedo creer lo qué haré… - Y entonces fue con el resto.

_kunan no michi sae kirisutete misero!_

_onna no egao ga otoko no rouman ii daro?_

_mune wo hare ho wo hare yo_

_warera ga fune ebisu_

\- Hmmm… nada mal, su canto y baile no es nada innegable. – Expresó Elizabeth analizando los pasos de los tres.

\- No creo que eso sea lo importante aquí… - Comentó D'Eon con un gotón en la frente.

\- Si lo es, fácilmente podrían ser mis rivales como los mejores idols de Chaldea, obviamente debo ofrecer batalla. – Comentó la Lancer.

\- No hagas caso, dialogar con ella es inútil. – Respondió Carmilla a su lado, Elizabeth la vio chasqueando la lengua.

\- Nii-san… no puede ser, él se volvió… ¡Un macho! – Expresó Rika con suspenso en su voz.

\- ¡Senpai, debe hacer algo! – Mash se acercó desesperada a Rika, no iba a poder soportar ver más hombres semidesnudos.

\- No sé qué hacer, si el doctor Roman estuviera aquí…

\- ¿Me necesitan? – Y justamente el doctor estaba ahí, semidesnudo como el resto, Mash se cubrió los ojos por la vergüenza. – Escuché la conmoción y jamás me he sentido tan conmovido, tanto derroche de masculinidad.

\- Es verdad. – Da Vinci estaba ahí. – Esto es arte a su propia manera, creo que me uniré también.

\- ¡No lo haga! – Ambas chicas detuvieron a la caster que estuvo a punto de quitarse su ropa, a veces se le olvidaba que ya no era un hombre.

_otoko to otoko me de tsuujiau_

_nuguu ase utsukushii_

_omae no naka ni nemuru otoko wo_

_tokihanate otoko uta_

_fundoshi shimete omokaji ippai_

_hada to hada butsukeae_

_kikoeru darou otoko no uta ga_

_sanbagarasu otoko uta_

_sanbagarasu otoko uta_

La canción terminó con los tres posando de brazos cruzados, los hombres empezaron a aplaudir tal actuación mientras se veían totalmente orgullosos de lo que hicieron, Haji miró a Leónidas el cual levantó el pulgar, el pelinegro admitió haberse divertido en ello.

* * *

Más tarde en esa noche, justo en la sala holográfica, una gran fogata estaba ahí, todos los hombres se encontraban bebiendo, jugando y riendo, Haji también.

\- Esa fue la mejor demostración de hombría que jamás presencié, sentí como mis músculos ahora tienen músculos. – Comentó Cu para luego empezar a reír.

\- No puedo creer que yo también me vi arrastrado a esto… - Comentó Waver por lo bajo.

\- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, así es como un hombre debe de divertirse. – Expresó Alexander a su lado. – Toma, come y bebe, tenemos una gran fiesta por delante. – le ofreció una copa, el mago no tuvo de otra qué aceptarlo.

\- Chicos. – Haji se dirigió a todos los hombres ahí. – No puedo decir nada para expresar lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, todo este esfuerzo, el trabajo duro que pusimos, yo realmente nunca fui de trabajar duro o esforzarme, después de haber entrenado con Leónidas, creo que ya entiendo lo que me estaba perdiendo, este tipo de unión que solo se puede dar entre hombres… ahora siento una mayor conexión hacia todos ustedes… no son servants, empleados, enemigos o amigos… ahora mismo todos somos hermanos.

\- ¡Bien dicho! – Expresó Cu Caster a un lado, Haji sonrió ampliamente.

\- Por esa razón, espero que a partir de ahora se forme una hermosa y duradera amistad entre todos nosotros.

\- ¡Por la amistad! – Leónidas levantó su copa y todos también, haciendo un gran brindis con fuertes rugidos, la fiesta continuó en ese momento.

\- Leónidas, esto es lo mejor… la amistad entre hombres es lo mejor. – Expresó Haji con una sonrisa. Todos siguieron divirtiéndose, bebiendo, haciendo demostraciones de fuerza y demás cosas que solo pueden hacerse entre hombres, todo bajo la luz de la luna holográfica.

En la mañana, no les esperó más que un regaño fuerte por parte de todas las servants mujeres y personal femenino de Chaldea, después de eso, el incidente jamás volvió a repetirse ni hacerse mención de ello.

* * *

**Bueno, si que los chicos se divirtieron pero fue cosa de una sola vez jaja, si desean saber que dice la canción, pueden buscarla en youtube poniendo Soiya y lo sabrán ;)**

**Camilo Navas: Respecto a algo de Arturia y Emiya, si puse en caps anteriores sobre el hecho de que él desea dejar de lado su pasado como Shirou, abandonó todo eso, incluido sentimientos que alguna vez llegó a tener por ella, de igual forma puedo decir que este Emiya tiene ciertos recuerdos de las tres líneas del juego -Fate, UBW y Heaven's Feel más una parte como Nameless de Fate/Extra- más desea seguir adelante y servir a su master actual sin ver al pasado, será difícil hacer algo así, más tengo otras cosas planeadas con otros servants.**

**El redentor 777: Un gusto leerte aquí igualmente, disfruta de esta obra de fate que hago, ya puedo decir que por toda la extensión apenas de lo que es la primera parte, será bastante largo esto jaja.**

**Bueno, para el siguiente cap habrá otro filler antes de entrar al siguiente evento, ya verán quienes serán los servants involucrados en esta otra mini historia que tendré planeada, nos vemos la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	46. Relajación necesaria

\- ¡Aaah! – Lily se encontraba entrenando en aquel momento junto a Mash, ella no descuidaba en ningún momento una oportunidad para entrenar y fortalecerse, como parte de su programa para volverse fuerte y una persona digna para ser rey en el futuro, tomaba todo lo necesario con tal de llegar a alcanzar su meta, Rika estaba viéndola en aquel momento que estaban dentro de la sala holográfica. - ¡Un poco más!

\- Entendido. – Respondió la shielder, la pequeña rubia volvió al ataque lanzando distintos espadazos en cada lado que pudiera observar, Mash se ocupaba de bloquear cada ataque que llegara, siendo la compañera de prácticas de Lily y, además ocuparse de la defensa, la convertía en la perfecta compañera para ella. La shielder terminó por alejarla, desarmando a la Saber mientras caía al suelo. – Lo siento, creo que me pasé con la fuerza.

\- No es nada… - La rubia se encontraba respirando agitadamente mientras se levantaba, una oportunidad más.

\- Creo que es suficiente. – Rika intervino en ese momento, Lily la vio.

\- Master, puedo continuar.

\- Ya no más. – Respondió la pelinaranja, Lily bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya son tres horas desde que empezaste, deberías descansar un poco, de igual forma pronto será el almuerzo. – Sonrió Rika, Lily se vio un poco decepcionada al respecto. – Algo de la buena comida de Emiya-san deberá calmarte y darte energías ¿entendido?

\- Si… - En ese momento Lily salió de la sala sin decir nada, Rika puso una sonrisa triste.

\- Senpai… - Mash se acercó con preocupación.

\- Entiendo que Lily quiera ser fuerte, pero en ocasiones pienso que se presiona demasiado con su entrenamiento, me gustaría que pudiera divertirse un poco.

\- Puede hacer algo con ello. – Respondió la pelimorado. – Ella no debería rechazar una petición de usted, si quiere que se divierta, puede llevarla a algún lado.

\- … Es cierto, puedo hacer eso, gracias Mash-chan. – Sonrió Rika, Mash bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- N-No es nada, me alegra ser de ayuda…

\- Ya solo nos falta llamarla, prepararé todo para mañana, ya sé a dónde iremos, también vendrás con nosotros. – Mash, al escuchar eso, se sorprendió.

\- ¿Yo igual?

\- No quiero dejar de lado a mi querida Kouhai. – Soltó un guiño, en ese momento brillos surgieron alrededor de Mash. - ¿Quieres ir?

\- ¡Me gustaría! – Expresó con energía, la pelinaranja soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Ya lo tendré todo listo entonces, prepárate con lo mejor que tengas. – Expresó ella antes de salir, Mash asintió con fuerza, en ese momento ella sonrió.

\- Salir con senpai…

* * *

Lily estaba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, no se veía nada feliz después de que terminó su entrenamiento de forma tan abrupta, deseaba continuar pero no podía ir contra lo que dijo Rika, soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Oh? No esperaba ver a alguien aquí. – Levantó la vista, encontrando a Salter en ese momento, la Saber oscura sonrió de forma malvada mientras asentaba su gran bandeja de comida en la misma mesa. – Mi pequeña versión ingenua no está entrenando, es una sorpresa.

\- No digas nada. – Respondió Lily sin ánimos de buscar pelea, Salter simplemente se hundió de hombros mientras se sentó para empezar a comer.

\- ¿Ni siquiera quieres comer? No te daré nada de lo mío.

\- No tengo hambre. – Salter enarcó una ceja al escucharla.

\- Debe ser grave si no deseas comer, no es que me importe pero al menos te escucharé.

\- … Es master… interrumpió mi entrenamiento diciendo que tuve suficiente, ella no entiende, realmente quiero ser más fuerte para convertirme en alguien digno de ser rey.

\- Si basas todo en pura fuerza, no buscarás lo que deseas. – Respondió la alter saboreando algo del pollo frito que tenía. – No tengo interés en el pasado, pero puedo decir que muchas de mis decisiones como rey fueron basadas en lo que yo creía en ese momento, me sentía en lo más alto y con posibilidades de buscar cambiar cosas para lo mejor, tal pensamiento infantil fue uno de mis múltiples errores que llevaron al reino a la ruina.

\- Yo no pienso cometer el mismo error. – Declaró la pequeña rubia. – Yo seré distinta, sé que una vez todo esto termine, podré ser alguien digna, Caliburn me escogió para ser el próximo rey, no pienso defraudar esa decisión.

\- Es imposible. – Respondió Salter con seriedad. – Es parte de nuestro destino, yo ingenuamente creí que haría algo, incluso nuestra otra versión lo creyó y ya viste lo que sucedió, no es algo que pueda cambiarse, no importa cuántas veces lo intentes.

\- No decidas eso por mí. – Lily ya empezó a verse más molesta, Salter sonrió al verla así.

\- ¿Por qué estás molesta? Simplemente estaba hablando de un hecho que sucedió.

\- Eso no será en mi caso, te lo voy a demostrar y a todos, seré un gran rey.

\- Buena suerte, aunque será inútil de todas formas. – Lily empezó a rugir en ese momento.

\- Aquí estás. – Como si hubiera sido llamada, Rika apareció en ese momento. – Lily, te estaba buscando, quiero que vayamos a algún lado juntas. – la rubia le vio con asombro.

\- ¿Eh? Un momento, yo…

\- Sin excusas, vas a acompañarme. – Expresó la pelinaranja. – Salter-san, me la llevaré, espero no te haya molestado.

\- Para nada master, simplemente estaba comiendo aquí. – Expresó ella con calma.

\- Entendido, entonces Lily, vámonos. – Y la empezó a arrastrar a pesar de su negativa, ya una vez se fueron, Salter finalmente estaba en calma.

\- No la culpo… yo igual fui así de testaruda en el pasado…

\- ¡Master, suélteme! – Lily buscaba soltarse del agarre de Rika, ya entonces apareciendo frente a su habitación, ahí estaba alguien más.

\- Mash-chan, espero no hayas esperado mucho.

\- Para nada senpai. – Expresó ella, en ese momento ya soltó a Lily.

\- Master ¿Qué hace?

\- Esperaba que las tres pudiéramos salir juntas, por eso iremos a la ciudad, tengo algo especialmente preparado para ir. – Lily enarcó una ceja.

\- Aprecio la intención, pero necesito entrenar, por eso debo irme.

\- No irás a ningún lado jovencita. – Expresó la pelinaranja como si fuera una madre. – Yo soy la master aquí, así que, si digo que tienes que venir conmigo, lo harás ¿entendido?

\- … si… - Respondió por lo bajo, Rika sonrió.

\- Ya que ahora todas estamos bien, es hora de irnos. – Sujetó la mano de Lily y Mash sujetó la suya, en ese momento ya hicieron su viaje para ir a la ciudad en su mundo. Apareciendo en ese momento, era en otro sitio, ya las tres llegaron sin ningún problema. – El sitio a donde iremos no está muy lejos de aquí, vamos.

\- Entendido Senpai. – Expresó Mash sonriendo, Lily no dijo nada, no estaba de humor para ello. De ese modo y con las tres sujetas de la mano, empezaron a caminar, el sitio era relativamente nuevo para Mash la cual veía a todos lados con curiosidad, Lily simplemente se limitó a ver al frente sin expresar nada, Rika la observaba de reojo sin mencionar nada, esperaba que lo que tenía en mente funcionara, ya entonces tardaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar al sitio en cuestión.

\- Ta-da~ este es el lugar donde vamos a divertirnos. – Presentó Rika, estando frente a una gran entrada, personas y lo que parecían ser juego por atrás, Mash lo vio con asombro.

\- Senpai… esto es…

\- Un parque de diversiones. – Respondió ella. – Pasaremos aquí el día, subiéndonos a juegos y viendo todo tipo de comida deliciosa.

\- Me encantaría. – Respondió Mash con emoción.

\- ¿Qué dices Lily?

\- … Bien… - Fue todo lo que dijo, Rika dejó salir un suspiro en ese momento.

\- Bueno, es hora de entrar, deja compro los boletos. – Rika fue a comprarlos, viendo que era un fin de semana y había oferta, no le costó demasiado, en ese momento ya se adentraron. Mucha gente caminando en todas partes, trabajadores con botargas los cuales saludaban a los niños y los juegos trabajando en ese momento, Mash sentía como un mundo nuevo se le había abierto.

\- ¡Senpai, mire esto, nunca antes lo había visto! – Exclamó ella con emoción señalando cosas, Rika soltaba una risa al verla tan emocionada.

\- Ya veremos muchas más cosas Mash-chan. – Miró a Lily. - ¿Algo que desees hacer aquí?

\- Entrenar. – Respondió ella, Rika bajó la mirada.

\- Lily, esto en parte lo estoy haciendo por ti, me preocupo por todos y no dejo a nadie, entiendo muy bien que desees ser fuerte pero no podrás pasarte toda la vida entrenando, en ocasiones hay que relajarse un poco y divertirse, he visto cuando sonríes y tienes una sonrisa hermosa. – Escuchar eso hizo que la pequeña rubia se sintiera un poco avergonzada. – Por hoy olvidémonos de todo lo demás y disfrutemos ¿entendido?

\- … Entendido, haré el esfuerzo.

\- Gracias por escucharme. – Sonrió la pelinaranja. – Prometo que te divertirás bastante, solo espero que puedas soportar un poco las alturas y grandes velocidades.

\- Master, soy un servant, cosas como esas no me afectan en nada. – Respondió Lily.

\- Es bueno saber eso… ¡Mash-chan, es hora de ir!

\- Entendido senpai. – La pelimorada estaba saludando justamente a un trabajador en botarga que le dio un globo gratis. – Senpai, me dieron este globo, diciendo que soy una chica buena.

\- Lo eres Mash-chan, ahora vámonos. – Las dos asintieron, ya entonces comenzaron con su expedición por varios juegos. Rika quiso empezar fuerte, por aquella razón estaban justamente frente a la montaña rusa, Mash levantó la vista observándola.

\- Que grande…

\- Aquí vamos primero, seguro sabes un poco de esto ¿no?

\- El doctor Roman me ha contado un poco, pero nunca antes vi uno de cerca.

\- Pues vamos a subirnos, en eso vio a Lily. – Lily, seguro disfrutarás esto.

\- E-Esto… si, lo haré. – Respondió ella de forma valiente, aunque la pelinaranja notó algo y era como sus rodillas temblaban un poco, soltó una risa por lo bajo al observar cómo se estaba haciendo la valiente.

\- Ya es nuestro turno, vamos. – Luego de haber hecho fila, ya las tres estaban entrando, Lily y Rika se sentaron en un vagón y Mash detrás, poniéndoles el seguro, la pelimorada observaba todo con pura expectativa. En ese momento que todos se subieron, el carro empezó a moverse, Lily soltó un pequeño chillido debido a la sorpresa. - ¿Asustada?

\- P-Para nada, si quiero ser un rey, esta es una prueba que debo superar.

\- Entendido. – Sonrió de forma burlona, mientras el carro empezó a moverse, un gran ascenso se presentó ante ellas, Lily tragó saliva mientras empezaron a ascender, por detrás, Mash seguía emocionada.

\- ¡Senpai, estamos subiendo! – Expresaba ella con una sonrisa.

\- Y espera a la bajada. – En ese momento se encontraban en la cima, Lily solo pudo observar lo alto que estaban, sus hombros se pusieron tensos en ese momento, Rika solo pudo sonreír. – Esto se disfruta más si estiras tus manos, hazlo. – Y Lily se aferró más a la barra de seguridad.

En ese momento empezó el descenso, tal velocidad hizo que ella gritara con todas sus fuerzas, Rika estaba riendo y Mash disfrutaba como nunca, todas las vueltas repentinas, giros y demás, un paseo el cual pareció más un sufrimiento para la Saber, ya entonces que bajaron, ella apenas podía sujetarse en el barandal.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Si… no es nada… - Y cayó desmayada en ese momento, la pelinaranja la sujetó.

\- ¡Resiste!

\- Eso fue divertido~ - Expresó Mash bajando por detrás hasta que vio a las dos. - ¿Qué sucedió?

* * *

\- Ah… - Estaban descansando en un asiento en aquel momento, con Rika abanicando a Lily la cual no terminaba de recuperarse de todo el viaje, en ese momento apareció Mash con bebidas.

\- Espero no hayas tenido problemas comprando. – Expresó la pelinaranja, Mash negó con la cabeza.

\- El doctor Roman me habló un poco acerca de cómo comprar en establecimientos, me educó con todo lo necesario si alguna vez iba a ver al mundo.

\- Finalmente tienes la oportunidad, te divertiste como toda una niña. – Soltó una pequeña risa, la pelimorada se avergonzó en ese momento.

\- No soy una niña… - Hizo un puchero.

\- Lo entiendo, yo igual me divertí mucho, pero nos falta más por ver. – Respondió ella, Mash sonrió suavemente.

\- Mi cabeza… - Lily despertó en aquel momento, viendo a todos lados. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Finalmente despertaste ¿el viaje fue demasiado para ti? – preguntó Rika con una sonrisa burlona, la rubia se levantó.

\- No fue nada, dije que lo manejaría. – Expresó con orgullo a pesar de como gritaba anteriormente, ambas chicas soltaron risas. - ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- No es nada, vamos a otros juegos, esta vez no tan movidos como la montaña rusa.

De esa forma pasaron por más juegos, como las tazas donde Mash se divertía girando junto a las otras dos, también un carrusel, Lily montando uno de los caballos como si fuera una verdadero les dio risa a las dos chicas, e incluso pasando por puestos de comida, la rubia disfrutó bastante de varias comidas ahí como banderillas, algodón de azúcar y palomitas, ya no estaba tan gruñona como antes, al final se divirtió. Ya la tarde empezó a caer, el sol se estaba ocultando y aprovecharon para subir a una última atracción, la rueda de la fortuna.

\- Es tan alto… - Lily se asomaba a ver a través del cristal en los asientos donde se encontraban, observando todo con ilusión, los edificios los cuales brillaban con sus luces, las estrellas y demás. – Se ve hermoso.

\- ¿Disfrutaste de este día? – preguntó Rika.

\- Si. – Expresó Lily con una sonrisa. – Esto… sé que antes dije que solo quería entrenar y fui un poco terca al respecto… me disculpo por mi comportamiento de antes, no es algo digno de un caballero. – Se expresó con sinceridad, Rika sonrió.

\- No es nada, me alegra que hayas disfrutado, ten por seguro que iremos a más sitios divertidos en el futuro.

\- Me encantaría. – Expresó la rubia, regresando su vista a observar el panorama.

\- Senpai… - En ese momento Mash habló, mirando fijamente a Rika. – Yo… realmente no tengo palabras para agradecerle el invitarme en este día, el doctor Roman me habló de muchas cosas del mundo afuera, yo pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en Chaldea y solo viendo paredes blancas, formando parte de experimentos, las cosas que él me contaba fueron mi sustento para, algún día creer que llegaría a verlo con mis propios ojos… yo… no encuentro una forma de pagarle por todo esto.

\- No es necesario… - Respondió ella, Mash se sorprendió un poco. – eres mi querida Kouhai y una gran amiga para mí, entiendo muy bien todo lo que pasaste, por eso quise darte esta oportunidad, ahora mismo no solo es Lily, tú y todos los demás servants, quiero que puedan ser felices y disfrutar, puede que la humanidad esté en peligro pero no quisiera que olviden lo que es la alegría y la diversión de estar con otros, jugar y llevarse bien, tanto nii-san como yo queremos otorgarles a todos la oportunidad de poder tener esos sentimientos.

\- Senpai… - Mash sonrió suavemente, tocando la mano de Rika, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. – realmente… gracias por esta oportunidad…

\- Lo haría por ti cuantas ocasiones desees…

\- Senpai… - Se fueron acercando cada vez más, las dos cerraron sus ojos y estaban a punto de entrecerrar sus labios.

\- Wuuah~ - Fueron detenidas por Lily, vieron como fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo en ese momento. – Es bonito.

\- … Jeje, olvidé que hoy iba a darse un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. – Expresó Rika con algo de pena, Mash en ese momento se alejó, estando sonrojada. – Parece que tenemos el mejor asiento ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó a la pelimorada, esta seguía un poco apenada por lo que iban a hacer, pero sonrió.

\- Si, la próxima vez podríamos venir con Haji-senpai y otros servants.

\- Me encantaría. – Expresó Rika. Los fuegos artificiales siguieron adornando el cielo que ya estaba oscuro, viéndolo con ilusión, las tres chicas disfrutaron de un día que nunca olvidarán y que pronto volverían con más gente, eso era algo seguro.

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Si pienso escribir sobre todos los eventos existentes y aquí un pequeño adelanto, solo los haré una vez, eso significa que si uno de estos tiene un rerun con nuevos servants, pues no hay necesidad de explicarlo ;D**

**El Redentor 777: Prácticamente pensaba como leónidas y Romulus si encajan perfectamente con lo que pasa en ese anime, tienen cuerpos tan musculosos jaja.**

**Bueno, ya quise dar unos avances respecto a la posible relación de Rika, es algo que ya tenía pensado y claro que no pensaba dejar fuera a la kouhai respecto a una relación amorosa, claro que me tomaré su tiempo para desarrollarlo. El próximo cap finalmente empezaremos el próximo evento, se viene la celebración de la luna, dumplings esperan ser comidos, pero claro que habrá un problema respecto a estos, un nuevo servant desconocido que aparecerá. Nos vemos en el próximo cap, saludos.**


	47. ¿Dulces robados? Una diosa aparece

Empezó a haber movimiento en Chaldea durante ese día, al parecer algún tipo de celebración en la cual el personal estaba esperando realizar, Haji y Rika pudieron observarlo debido a la emoción que estaba demostrando Roman.

\- Ya espero que lleguen~ - Canturreó en un tono alegre, ambos hermanos enarcaron una ceja - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ven así?

\- Bueno… es un poco raro verte así de alegre. – Expresó Rika de forma un poco rara.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo se viene una gran celebración para nosotros, no muy pocas ocasiones tenemos el tiempo para celebrar un día para comer dulces bajo la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Aunque sea solo un holograma? – preguntó Haji.

\- No arruines la diversión. – Respondió el doctor en tono inexpresivo. - Solo espero que Mash llegue pronto del almacén, esos dumplings que guardamos son para esta ocasión especial, no pueden ser usados en otro día.

\- Ya tengo todo preparado en la sala holográfica con la imagen de la luna. – Expresó Da Vinci una vez terminó de teclear en la consola, Roman asintió. – Espero empecemos rápido, el alcohol se hace esperar.

\- Un momento hasta que todo el personal se encuentre aquí.

\- Prepararon todo ¿no? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Los dumplings son algo que guardamos para esta ocasión en especial, después de todo se acerca el fin del verano y el festival lunar se llevará a cabo, como dicen que ver el crepúsculo lunar aviva las conversaciones amigables y también otorga un buen ambiente entre todos.

\- Un buen ambiente ¿eh? – Kiyohime apareció en ese momento, a un lado de Haji. – Si master y yo estamos juntos, sentados bajo la luna y pasando nuestro tiempo, no hay nada más romántico. – Expresó ella con corazones surgiendo en sus costados.

\- Esto sería como un descanso entonces. – Expresó Rika.

\- Así es, no es que tengamos la fecha exacta debido al estado actual del mundo, pero mientras haya una luna, es una ocasión perfecta. – Terminó de explicar el doctor.

\- Solo falta que Mash regrese con los dumplings, lo cual es raro si los tenemos totalmente almacenados. – Comentó Da Vinci.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo? – Preguntó Roman.

\- Ella expresó ser suficiente para traerlos todos debido a que es una Demi servant pero no puedo terminar de pensar que algo pasará… Haji, Rika, si pudieran ir a ver, entonces…

En ese momento empezó a sonar la alarma del lugar, viendo como todos estaban confundidos, en ese momento Mash entró a la sala.

\- Tenemos problemas, todas nuestras reservas de alimentos han desaparecido, las ofrendas, los dulces, todo se encuentra casi vacío. – Expresó con una voz alarmante.

\- Hola Mash-chan. – Saludó Rika.

\- Buenos días Senpais, me alegra verlos aquí. – Ella devolvió el saludo.

\- No es momento para saludos, tenemos una crisis actual en Chaldea. – Notificó el doctor. – Esas reservas de comida es todo lo que tenemos para sobrevivir actualmente ¿viste quien fue?

\- Las cámaras no muestran nada, no es que estén dañadas, simplemente la comida desapareció como si nada, solo mostrando una especie de marca como de corazón en la pantalla, cuando fui a averiguar con el equipo de vigilancia, solo dijeron estar confundidos y mareados.

\- Así que tenemos a un culpable aquí, esto empieza a hilarse.

\- ¿Descubriste algo? – Preguntó el doctor.

\- Hace unos tres minutos vi una señal de que alguien se transportó directo a Francia sin autorización, no hay otra razón que decir que nuestro ladrón fue el responsable. – Terminó de explicar la caster.

\- Si fue sin autorización, debemos hacer algo. – Expresó Roman, entonces miró a Haji y Rika. – No es que muchas personas tengan la oportunidad de transportarse a otras singularidades, solamente sabemos que Haji y Rika junto a sus servants contratados pueden hacerlo.

\- Nada dice que alguno de ellos haya hecho algo malo. – Expresó Mash, Roman asintió.

\- Los tenemos vigilados, procuramos que no hagan ningún alboroto. – Expresó Haji, el doctor enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio? Que tal esa vez que Emiya y Arturia destrozaron una habitación debido a una pelea por alas de pollo.

\- Y esa otra ocasión donde Spartacus destrozó paredes debido a que creyó ver que alguien estaba siendo oprimido. – Complementó Da Vinci.

\- Y esa otra ocasión donde Nero y Romulus…

\- Ok, ok, ya entendimos. – Les interrumpió Rika. – Quizás cometemos unos cuantos errores… - Soltó una risa nerviosa, Mash tenía un gotón en su frente.

\- El caso es que, si un servant que tiene un contrato con ambos fue el responsable, tendríamos menos daños al respecto, pero si hay uno capaz de atravesar el espacio y el tiempo sin necesidad de contrato, no es algo que podamos ignorar. – Expresó el doctor.

\- Ahora mismo es más importante recuperar la comida, la salud de los Senpais depende de ello, así como también la hora del té después de ir a una expedición.

\- Entendido, debido a recuperar el dulce sabor de la pasta de judías, deben recuperar lo robado, Haji, Rika, contamos con ustedes.

\- Entendido, vamos a recuperar toda la comida. – Respondió Haji, Rika asintió.

\- Sabía que podríamos confiarles esta tarea, no por nada son los masters de Chaldea. – Sonrió el doctor. – Estaremos esperando su llegada.

\- Claro, Senpais, vamos a recuperar todos los dumplings robados. – Expresó Mash, los hermanos asintieron. – Da Vinci, prepara la inmersión, vamos a salir.

\- Claro, reúnan a su equipo por mientras. – Expresó la caster, Mash miró a los dos.

\- Llevemos a otros servants, no sabemos el peligro que pueda haber. – Expresó Mash.

\- Yo iré obviamente, no me separaré de master~ - Kiyohime se juntó por cuenta propia así que era una. En ese momento una estela apareció en la sala, poniéndose junto a Rika.

\- Master, saldremos a buscar al ladrón. – Salter estaba ahí, se mostraba realmente seria al respecto.

\- Supongo que, respecto a la comida, no se puede hacer nada más… - Expresó con un gotón en la frente.

\- No perdonaré a quien haya osado robarse mis preciosos alimentos, haré que pague caro. – Respondió con un aura siniestra a su alrededor.

\- Nii-san, llevemos cada quien dos servants más, ya sabes. – Haji asintió, entonces salieron para buscarlos. No tardaron demasiado cuando ya estaban justamente en la sala de inmersión donde estaban los cofres para transportarse, Haji decidió llevar también a Emiya y Boudica mientras que Rika escogió a Vlad y Carmilla.

\- Llegó el momento de salir a pelear entonces. – El Berserker estiró sus brazos. – No quería perder un poco habilidad.

\- Si se llevaron la comida, entonces debo recuperarla. – Expresó el Archer. – Mi puesto como cocinero está en peligro.

\- Ya te acostumbraste ¿no? – Boudica soltó una pequeña risa. – Yo igual no deseo dejar de cocinar, así que ayudaré.

\- Esto será mejor que quedarme con esa peste de dragona. – Expresó la Assassin. – Vamos.

\- Buena suerte a todos, esperaremos su regreso. – Despidió Da Vinci, ya entraron y todo empezó, llegando directamente a la singularidad donde espera el responsable.

* * *

\- La inmersión ha sido completada, estamos en la Francia que conocemos. – El equipo llegó a salvo, era de noche y todo está oscuro en ese momento, todos voltearon a ver.

\- El ladrón se encuentra en esta época por lo que no deberá encontrarse lejos. – Expresó Haji.

\- Por ahí, veo a una mujer. – Señaló Emiya, encontraron a la que era una mujer de largo cabello blancuzco y portando un arco, se encontraba disparando flechas aunque de un modo poco ortodoxo. – Veo que es una Archer pero no le está dando a casi ninguno.

\- Así que no estamos solos… - Expresó Salter pro lo bajo, viendo como bestias estaban ahí, ella estaba peleando contra ellas. – Master, permiso para pelear y acabar con esos insectos.

\- Entendido, todos, ayuden a esa servant. – Señaló Rika, asintieron. La mujer volteó a verles.

\- Así que van a ayudarme, entendido, acabemos primero con esta amenaza, luego podremos hablar tranquilamente. – Expresó la Archer, regresando al ataque, Haji sacó sus armas así como Rika.

\- Vamos Rika. – la pelinaranja asintió. Los servants empezaron a atacar a las bestias las cuales eran una buena cantidad en ese sitio.

\- Pequeñas cosas como ustedes no son nada. – Vlad extendió su lanza en el suelo, agujas afiladas hechas de sangre surgieron del suelo, atravesando totalmente los cuerpos de cuatro bestias que iban directamente hacia él, el Berserker sonrió de lado. – Son poca cosa.

\- No es precisamente el tipo de sangre que busco, pero es mejor que nada. – Carmilla extendió una bola de prana hacia una de las bestias, golpeándola para que saliera volando, de forma seguida ella saltó y extendió su doncella de hierro, con la cual golpeó de costado a esta, de otra forma sujetó su bastón con la cual lanzó otra bola para golpear a otro mientras un tercero apareció, siendo golpeado con la doncella, abriéndola y haciendo que fuera aplastada, la sangre saliendo por todos lados. – Sin embargo, extrañaba esta sensación.

\- Son basura… - Salter extendió su miasma oscuro usando Excalibur Morgan, lanzando una ráfaga la cual destrozó con facilidad a tres bestias sin mucho esfuerzo, viendo todo con esos ojos que expresan autoridad. – si intentan interponerse entre yo y la comida, van a morir.

Emiya creó varias Caladbolgs con las cuales empezó a disparar, perforando directamente en las cabezas de las bestias mientras apoyaba a la mujer Archer, esta sonrió.

\- Tienes buena puntería.

\- Experiencia de muchos años. – Respondió mientras seguía concentrado. Boudica dio un salto, cortando a otra a la mitad mientras se dio la vuelta, al otro lado Haji disparó a dos bestias justo en sus frentes, las balas atravesando limpiamente y Rika destrozando el cráneo de otra bestia.

\- Parece que terminaremos pronto. – Expresó la Rider, Kiyohime extendió sus llamas usando su abanico, dirigiéndolas hacia cuatro bestias las cuales fueron quemadas al instante. Ya entonces quedó el campo despejado, todas las bestias fueron derrotadas en ese instante cuando Mash acabó con la última.

\- Los enemigos han sido derrotados. – Anunció. – Sin embargo, sigo sintiendo enemigos cerca, doctor, necesito un informe completo. – Intentó llamar a Roman pero solo se escuchaba estática. - ¿Doctor?

\- ¿Habrá algún problema? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Parece que no tenemos una buena conexión aquí, podemos regresar, pero hay asuntos más importantes. – ya dirigieron su mirada a la Archer. - ¿Eres un servant?

\- Si te refieres a que soy un espíritu heroico, pues sí, soy una cazadora que ha llegado justo aquí para conocer el mundo, mi nombre es Orión, aplaudan.

\- … - Nadie expresó nada, solo Rika se dedicó a aplaudir lentamente.

\- Esto… ¿Acaso Orión no es hombre? – preguntó Mash.

\- Bueno, normalmente en la leyenda es conocido como un mujeriego que va tras cualquier mujer con tal de cortejarla. – En ese momento pareció aplastar algo, escuchándose como un chillido.

\- ¿Pugyuh? – Preguntó Mash, la Archer soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No es nada, simplemente es mi estómago el cual ruge por hambre. – Expresó ella. – Dejando eso de lado, Orión es un cazador de buen corazón y bastante hábil, razón por la cual fui materializada ¿eso es suficiente?

\- Así que es para reparar una historia incorrecta. – Fue lo que entendió la Shielder. – Y es tal como dicen las leyendas griegas, tienes una gran habilidad con el arco a pesar de disparar de esa forma, el gran héroe que sedució a la diosa Artemis.

\- Jeje. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Nunca falla ¿eh? – Nuevamente se escuchó otro chillido.

\- Debes tener mucha hambre como para que tu estomago ruja así. – Expresó Haji enarcando una ceja, la Archer cubrió su boca levemente con su mano.

\- Lo lamento, pero si, más que seducirla, hizo que cayera profundamente enamorada~ - Canturreó.

\- Bueno, ahora quisiéramos saber si viste algo sospechoso aquí ¿Cómo una persona cargando comida? Estamos buscando a un ladrón que se llevó las provisiones de nuestra base. – Preguntó Rika, ella se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- Gente sospechosa… ¿alguien como un trío que vi hace poco? Ellos parecían estar llevando cajas pero debieron caerse en algún lado, que esas bestias-lobo estén aquí significa que las buscaban.

\- Esa es una buena señal. – Expresó Mash con una sonrisa. – Debemos encontrarlas rápidamente, sobre todo a los dumplings, debido a los súper raros que hay.

\- ¿Dumplings súper raros? – preguntó Haji.

\- Así es, hay unos hechos por una tienda japonesa llamada Nanayabashiya, su sabor rivaliza con el de un Sukiyaki de 10,000 yenes y tienen un valor de una docena de Saint Quartz, debemos recuperarlos.

\- Tales dulces… debo probarlos… - Expresó Salter por lo bajo, la saliva saliendo de su boca con solo imaginar el sabor de tales dumplings.

\- Ya lo entiendo. – Expresó Orión. – No hay problemas en que ayude ¿cierto?

\- Para nada, cualquier ayuda será agradecida. – Expresó Rika, Orión sonrió.

\- Ya que los vi, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que proporcionaré mi ayuda y haré un contrato temporal con uno de los dos. – Sonrió ella con un guiño.

\- Eso nos ayudará bastante. – Expresó Mash.

\- Entonces no hay nada más que esperar, debemos recuperar esos dumplings. – Expresó Rika levantando su puño.

\- Es cierto, hay que recuperar los dumplings raros, después no habrá forma de conseguir más. – Comentó Mash. – Pongámonos en marcha.

\- Estaré contando con ustedes. – Sonrió Orión. Ya empezaron a avanzar, con tal de seguir las pistas y encontrar al responsable de robar las provisiones y dulces, una misión tan importante como otras.

* * *

Siguieron avanzando bajo la luz de la luna, Orión realizó el contrato temporal con Rika mientras se adentraban al bosque, el grupo procurara avanzar sin hacer demasiado ruido para no alertar a bestias cercanas.

\- Dumplings… dumplings… - Salter murmuraba por lo bajo mientras cada vez más deseaba comer de esos dulces, Emiya puso una expresión de grima a su lado.

\- Master… deberíamos conseguir esos dulces pronto, no creo que ella logre resistir antes de que explote… - Comentó a Haji.

\- Lo haremos, tendremos esos dulces sí o sí. – Respondió el pelinegro con confianza. En ese momento vieron algo como una luz, se acercaron cada vez más para ver claramente.

\- Esa es una fogata, masters, aquí deben encontrarse los responsables. – Informó Mash, los ojos de Salter se iluminaron en ese momento.

\- ¡Mis dulceeeee-! - Emiya tapó la boca de la Saber para no ser descubiertos. Mash observó más a fondo.

\- Un momento, ellos son…

\- Abre la boca~

\- Ah~

\- ¿No es delicioso?

\- Esto, si… - Quienes estaban en ese campamento no eran otros que Marie, D'Eon y Sanson, la reina estaba alimentado a la Saber con uno de los dumplings. – Mi reina, son muy deliciosos, pero esto es un poco…

\- Jeje, no hay nada para qué avergonzarse. Estos dulces son bastante buenos, muy suaves, deliciosos y se derriten en tu boca, quisiera saber cómo se hacen ¿no lo crees Sanson? Puedes comer~

\- Esto… se lo agradezco, pero ¿esto realmente está bien? Esa persona nos dijo que tomáramos lo que quisiéramos pero tener tres cajas de ello, es un poco excesivo. – Expresó el Assassin.

\- Hay que aceptar la generosidad de otras personas, si alguien fue lo suficientemente amable para darnos estos dulces, es nuestro deber el aceptarlo con gusto y disfrutarlo. – Expresó la Reina con un rostro serio, algo muy poco inusual en ella. – Está bien ser modesto, pero uno debe consentirse de vez en cuando ¿entendido?

\- Entiendo, pero igual lo siento un poco…

\- Estás siendo muy distinto de cómo te conozco ¿acaso no eres un ejecutor frío frente a la guillotina?

\- Esto… realmente no me agrada…

\- Sanson, deberías entender las palabras de la reina. – Abogó D'Eon a favor de Marie. – De igual forma, gracias al carruaje de cristal podríamos haber cargado una o dos cajas más, si con esto ella puede estar contenta, yo lo estoy.

\- Gracias D'Eon, realmente entiendes como me siento, debido a ello te daré uno más, di ah~

\- ¡aah! – Nuevamente le alimentó, Sanson se estaba sintiendo incomodo en ese momento.

\- Marie, no deberías comer demasiado, demasiadas calorías solamente hará que engordes, lo certifico como un hombre de medicina.

\- Sanson, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes, además de que todo lo que como irá a mis pechos, así que podré tener más.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es medicamente imposible, pero si lo dices…

\- No es algo de medicina, es común en todas las chicas. – Expresó la Rider.

\- Su majestad tiene razón, no por nada tiene uno de los cuerpos más finos de Francia. – Expresó D'Eon – (Aunque solo es algo de ella, como es que come sin engordar es un misterio…)

\- Sabía que me apoyarías D'Eon. – Sonrió Marie. El grupo seguía detrás de los arbustos observando la conversación con rostros inexpresivos.

\- … No creo que funcione de esa forma… - Comentó Emiya por lo bajo.

\- (Acaso… ¿mis pechos crecerán más si como dumplings?) – Pensó Rika con algo de duda, llevando sus manos a sus pechos.

\- Ya no esperemos más, recuperemos esos dulces. – Expresó Salter, ya asintieron, saliendo de su escondite.

\- Póngase detrás. – Alertó D'Eon, justo cuando vio quienes eran. - ¿Master? ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Lo mismo les preguntamos ¿Qué hacen con sus dulces? – Señaló Haji.

\- Esto… solo comíamos. – Expresó la Saber con una risa nerviosa. Mash se puso al frente.

\- Nada de eso, ustedes tres están arrestados por robarse los dulces. – Expresó la Shielder con seriedad, Marie se vio sorprendida.

\- ¡Espera un momento Mash! No sabemos a qué te refieres. – buscó defenderse la Rider.

\- ¿No se estarán equivocando? No hicimos nada malo. – Expresó Sanson igual para demostrar su inocencia.

\- Eso no importa, se están comiendo mis dulces y es algo imperdonable. – Apareció Salter por detrás, un aura oscura rodeándola. – El pecado por comerse algo que quiero es la muerte, prepárense para morir aquí. – Expresó ella con dureza, los tres servants se vieron entre sí.

\- Esto… su majestad, creo que estamos en problemas. – Comentó D'Eon por lo bajo.

\- No pensé que las cosas se desarrollarían de esta forma. – Expresó Marie con un poco de temor. – Debemos hacer algo.

\- Esa Saber no se calmará con nada… parece que no nos deja otra opción. – Sanson sabía que solo había una cosa por hacer. Ya mirando de frente al grupo. – Si tanto desean recuperar estos dulces, deben pasar por encima de nosotros. – En eso Salter puso una sonrisa aterradora.

\- Así que buscan desafiar a un rey… lo entiendo, si tanto desean acortar sus vidas, me encargaré de ello. – ya estaba lista para pelear, Rika miró a Haji.

\- Nii-san, siguen siendo nuestros servants pero parece que no hay otra opción.

\- Es verdad… si eso quieren, pelearemos contra ustedes entonces, luego no se quejen.

\- Para nada. – Sanson sonrió de forma segura. – Estoy listo para una revancha de ese festival.

\- ¡Vamos! – Gritó Rika. Una batalla más se llevaría a cabo con tal de recuperar los dulces, aunque parezca que ellos tres son responsables, aún existe algo por detrás, la verdadera razón y el culpable siguen siendo un misterio…

* * *

**Felipexza: En mi caso, empecé antes pero no pude hacer ese evento la primera vez por no tener servants con niveles altos, ya entonces conocí la historia en el rerun jaja.**

**Camilo Navas: Lo de Mash y Rika será algo a largo plazo, así que al menos me llevará mucho y será un desarrollo bastante largo de momento, claro que no quita que otros servants se puedan interesar en ella jaja.**

**El Redentor 777: Ya tengo más citas en mente y con distintos servants, ya puedo decir que tanto Haji como Rika no se quedarán con una pareja definitva, lastima por las primeras pero aprenderán a compartir jaja.**

**Bueno, inicamos el evento de la diosa y los dumplings, apenas hicimos el inicio y pues ahí tenemos a los servants participantes, Orión igual ya apareció aunque ahí ya Haji y Rika se hacen los que no saben nada solo por seguir la historia del evento, ya se vienen unas cuantas batallas, dulces y una Salter enfadada por no comer nada jaja, ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	48. Santos no tan santos

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién les dio esos dulces?

Los tres servants en cuestión que poseían las cajas estaban sentados de rodillas en el suelo, luego de una batalla bastante corta en la cual Salter usó su NP a la primera para herirlos bastante, los mantuvieron ahí sentados por unos minutos.

\- Respondan ahora antes de que los mate. – Exclamó la Saber.

\- Espera un momento Salter-san. – Rika la detuvo en ese momento. – Pero si es necesario que sepamos quien fue el responsable.

\- Bueno, pues…

\- Un momento. – Antes de que Marie pudiera responder, Orión la detuvo. – Siento otra presencia muy cerca, bastante parecida a un perdedor como lo es mi querido.

\- Jajajaja, veo que me han descubierto. – Una figura siniestra salió desde los arbustos.

\- ¡Senpais, cuidado, un pervertido siniestro ha llegado! – Exclamó Mash poniéndose en posición.

\- No soy un pervertido, soy Amadeus Mask, un hada guardián. – Exclamó, era bastante obvio saber quién era y se notaba por los rostros inexpresivos de la mayoría presentes.

\- Oh Amadeus Mask, nos has seguido hasta aquí. – Exclamó Marie, D'Eon se puso al frente.

\- Así que aquí te encuentras, pervertido, vuelve a Viena.

\- No hay necesidad de preocuparse, viendo que María está en problemas, no tengo de otras que tragarme y orgullo y colaborar con ustedes, ya verán lo peligroso que pueden ser tres pervertidos cuando los manejo. – Exclamó el caster.

\- ¡¿Me estás incluyendo!? – Reclamó D'Eon, el caster soltó una risa.

\- Mozart, detente, te avergüenzas. – Exclamó Haji, el caster se agitó un poco.

\- N-No sé de qué está hablando master, quiero decir, joven, soy un hada que vive en este bosque para proteger a quienes son lastimados, no podrán hacer nada contra mí y los demás ahora que estoy en este sitio. – Exclamó como intentando seguir su juego, Haji soltó un suspiro mientras Rika intentaba reprimir su risa.

\- No estoy de buenas para este tipo de juegos, acabaré con este bufón rápidamente. – Exclamó Salter.

\- Que sea rápido. – Respondió Rika, la Saber se puso al frente, ya con el misterioso Amadeus Mask y al frente D'Eon y Sanson, regresaron a la batalla.

\- Idiotas, no podrán hacer nada contra mí. – Exclamó la Saber, el caster sonrió.

\- Eso dices ahora pero no tienes en cuenta mi gran poder. – Invocó sus instrumentos en ese momento, justo cuando D'Eon buscaba atacar, uno de ellos se puso en su camino.

\- ¿Qué? – Momento que Salter aprovechó para atacarla en el costado, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, D'Eon terminó impactando con fuerza contra un árbol.

\- Inútil. – Sanson quiso ir a continuación, la Saber se movió rápidamente atacarlo, el Assassin se protegió en ese momento.

\- Aquí entro yo. – El caster quiso apoyar nuevamente lanzando una bola de prana pero perjudicó más en ese aspecto, causando la distracción de Sanson, cosa que Salter aprovechó y le golpeó a un costado con su pierna, de forma seguida generó miasma oscuro para golpearle y mandarlo a volar. – Eso no salió bien.

\- Ahora sigues tú. – Salter fue por él, buscó una forma de defenderse pero solo necesitó de lanzarle miasma oscura para agitarlo totalmente y un solo golpe para derribarlo, fue bastante débil.

\- … Debí saber que no podría hacer nada. – Exclamó mientras su máscara se rompía.

\- ¡Solo estuviste ahí para perjudicarnos! – Exclamó D'Eon con enojo, el caster se encogió de hombros.

\- No creo que eso pueda llamarse trabajo en equipo. – Respondió Haji, viendo como Sanson estaba noqueado.

\- Supongo que hemos perdido, así que no tenemos otra opción, les devolveremos los dulces que tenemos. – Eso ya llamó la atención del resto.

\- Me alegra que los tengamos de regreso, ya luego compartiremos con todos. – Exclamó Mash, justo cuando Marie entregó una caja. - … ¿Eso es todo?

\- Dijeron que tenían tres toneladas. – Exclamó Emiya, la Rider soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Los teníamos pero luego pasaron tres personas y les dimos esas cajas como un signo de amistad, de cualquier forma, nadie puede comerse tres toneladas.

\- Es cierto. – Asintió D'Eon.

\- Yo sí puedo. – Exclamó Salter, un gotón surgió en las frentes de todos.

\- De cualquier forma, debemos alcanzarlos ¿algún signo de a dónde fueron? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, debieron ir a rezar a las orillas del río de Marseille, si se apuran, pueden alcanzarlos.

\- Es todo lo que necesitamos saber. – Asintió Haji. – Es el momento de irnos.

\- Así es Senpai, vamos.

\- Entonces nos vemos, buena suerte a todos y Vive la France. – Marie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rika, cosa que sorprendió a Mash, la Rider soltó una risa. – Eso es un pequeño premio.

\- Muy bien. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, en cambio Mash no se vio alegre, Kiyohime vigiló a Marie para que no hiciera lo mismo con el pelinegro, ya entonces continuaron el viaje.

* * *

Carmilla acabó con el último esqueleto que había en el camino, durante su recorrido no pudieron evitar encontrarse con varios enemigos que intentaron detenerlos, para su fortuna fueron demasiado débiles por lo que no representaron problema alguno, quizás el único era el detener a Salter de meter sus manos en la caja de dulces que llevaban y que se robe uno, siendo Emiya el encargado de cuidarla y golpearle la mano a la Saber cada vez que buscaba acercarse, ganándose un gruñido de esta.

\- A pesar de ser una singularidad que ya reparamos, sigue habiendo enemigos. – Expresó Mash en ese momento.

\- Hay respuestas para ello. – Roman apareció en aquel momento. – Aunque en consecuencia, pudimos restaurar la singularidad, esta continúa en constante reparación y no se realiza a la primera, por lo que no es extraño que queden ciertos restos como los enemigos que han encontrado, son efectos secundarios hasta que todo se resuelva.

\- Eso explica algo, se lo agradezco. – Respondió Mash.

\- Nuestro siguiente objetivo no debe estar muy lejos. – Comentó Rika, Haji asintió.

\- ya se ve el mar desde aquí, entonces estamos cerca.

\- Vamos entonces. – Ya entonces fueron. Justo al llegar observaron el mar, estaba tranquilo, sin muchas olas, en aquel sitio se encontraban tres figuras que observaban frente a la orilla.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- … Es muy tranquilo ¿no? – Exclamó el primer Rider en ese sitio.

\- Es cierto, aunque la marea sube y baja en ocasiones. – Exclamó la segunda.

\- Y bien… ¿empezamos?

\- Si así lo quieres Santo Giorgios. – Ya entonces recogieron la caja que tenían, esta igual contenía dumplings dentro. – Agarraré yo primero.

\- Con mucho gusto Santa Martha, esto es para compartir. – Sonrió Giorgios. Martha agarró uno de ellos para comerlo, deleitándose con el gusto.

\- Realmente es delicioso, se derrite en mi boca con facilidad y ni hablar del sabor, si que han sido muy generosos con nosotros al regalarnos estos dulces, que el señor se los agradezca.

\- Es verdad. – Sonrió Giorgios. – Una buena vista, unos dulces para compartir, no se puede hablar de un mejor paisaje actualmente, si tuviera una cámara, quizás una foto sería perfecta para retratar este momento.

\- No es que sea muy adepta a ellas. – Exclamó la Rider por lo bajo. – Hablando ya en serio, el sabor de estos dulces es algo magistral, deberías probar uno.

\- Si no es molestia. – Giorgios agarró uno para comerlo. – Oh, se siente suave y caliente en mi boca, realmente es una sensación de una vez en la vida.

\- Si no es molestia, yo igual tomaré uno. – Kojiro se acercó, agarrando uno de ellos para comerlo. – Me sorprende el gran trabajo que ha hecho el responsable preparando estos, realmente se siente como el trabajo de un gran maestro, hay genios en cualquier era.

\- Ey Kojiro, has estado con nosotros por días y todo por pedirme un duelo, ya dije que no lo haré. – Reclamó Martha, el Assassin sonrió.

\- Tengo mis razones después de todo, soy un samurái y busco rivales fuertes, he reconocido que lo eres, así que esperaba que pudieras aceptar.

\- ¿Acaso parezco ese tipo de persona? Ya dije que no, creo que nuestra salida cuando fuimos al mundo de los masters debió haber quedado claro.

\- Haber visto tal demostración de fuerza solo aviva más mis ganas de un buen duelo, así como de comer más de esos dumplings. – Exclamó, por lo lejos estaban observando, siempre Salter estaba con ganas de querer comer uno debido a las descripciones que daban.

\- De cualquier forma, un duelo está fuera de los límites.

\- Eso es una lástima, me hubiera gustado haberme medido con ese dragón que llevas, Tarasque si no estoy mal.

\- ¿Ah? ¿A quién buscabas es a Tarasque? No sé cuántos Wyverns has destrozado pero no es algo que puedas manejar, sus escamas son lo suficientemente duras como para resistir un puñetazo mío.

\- Eso lo hace más interesante, saber que has peleado contra él desarmada y supongo que ese cetro no es tu arma.

\- ¿Que dices? Yo no peleo con puños, tampoco he golpeado dragones de esa forma antes. – Buscó defenderse, Giorgios soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Según escuché, antes de recibir el cetro, peleabas contra ellos usando tus puños, eso demuestra cuán fuerte eres.

\- No es algo que necesitaban saber…

\- Senpais, supongo que aquí están los responsables que tienen las siguientes cajas, todos cazadores de dragones, por lo menos Siegfried no se encuentra aquí.

\- Si lo estuviera, se disculparía por haberse llevado cajas de nosotros. – Expresó Rika.

\- No hay que perder tiempo, vamos. – El grupo bajó hasta la playa, sorprendiendo a los tres servants. – Alto ahí, entreguen los dulces o sino los ataremos e interrogaremos.

\- ¿Atar? Que tiene que ver eso. – Preguntó Martha.

\- En el antiguo Japón, como método de interrogación, ataban a la gente de cuerpo completo para interrogarlos.

\- Oh, ya veo, supongo que las manos serían suficientes. – Exclamó ella con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Master, parece que estos dulces son algo para ustedes. – Comentó Giorgios, Haji asintió.

\- Fueron robados de la bóveda de Chaldea, así que esperaba que pudieran devolverlos. – Expresó el pelinegro.

\- Así es, desde que los tienen aquí, son declarados culpables de robo. – Eso sorprendió a los tres.

\- Un momento, creo que hay algún malentendido. – Exclamó Martha. – Recibimos estos dulces de la reina Marie y sus compañeros, pero si es algo malo que los tengamos, entonces no hay de otra que devolverlos.

\- Es cierto. – Asintió Giorgios. – Somos santos, así que cometer cosas como robo no es algo que hagamos, con gusto devolveremos los dulces.

\- Eso sería bueno. – Respondió Mash. – Mientras no que haya peleas.

\- No es necesario, no buscamos pelear contra ustedes, somos compañeros. – Exclamó la Rider, Giorgios asintió.

\- Entonces eso resolvería todo, si pudiéramos volver y…

\- Un momento. – Orión detuvo a Mash. – Ese samurái de ahí ¿no estás escondiendo un dumpling raro en tu bolsillo?

\- ¿Qué dices? – Expresó Kojiro. – Soy un samurái, jamás haría algo bajo como robar.

\- Y esa santa, igual tiene algo a sus espaldas. – Señaló a Martha igual, esta se puso tensa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Debes estar confundida… - Debió su mirada a un lado.

\- Deberían darles vergüenza. – Exclamó Giorgios con desaprobación. – A pesar de lo que dijeron antes, siguen escondiendo dulces, pueden llevarse a estos criminales.

\- Claro, teniendo dumplings escondidos en tu cámara. – Señaló Orión, el Rider solo pudo avergonzarse por ser descubierto. – Nadie está exento cuando probó algo muy delicioso.

\- No puedo creerlo… - Mash soltó un suspiro. – Parece que no son tan santos como parecen.

\- ¡E-Eso no es cierto, no fue nuestra intención, nosotros…!

\- Muy tarde. – Exclamó la Shielder. – No hay otra opción más que pelear.

\- Si queremos más dumplings, hay que hacerlo. – Exclamó Giorgios, Martha y Kojiro asintieron.

\- Esos dulces fueron deliciosos, quiero más. – Exclamó la Rider, entonces se pusieron en posición para pelear.

\- Si quieren defenderse, les daremos la opción. – Exclamó la Archer con una sonrisa juguetona antes de ponerse seria. – Los ladrones no tienen perdón.

\- Lo lamentamos, pero nos acorralaron a este punto, Carmilla-san, si pudieras encargarte. – Rika señaló a la Assassin, esta asintió.

\- Ve Kiyohime, ellos igual necesitan una lección. – Comentó Haji.

\- Con gusto Master~ - Ya las dos fueron con Orión que igual iba a pelear.

\- Los niños malos necesitan aprender una lección. – Exclamó la Archer con un canturreo. – Vengan si pueden.

\- Eso haremos. – Exclamó Giorgios atacando primero, buscó comenzar un ataque justo al costado de la Archer pero fue alejada pro las flamas provenientes de Kiyohime la cual agitó su abanico. – Señorita Kiyohime, veo que se interpondrá en mi camino.

\- Como servant del master, deberías saber que hay un castigo severo por ir en contra de él, y ahora que robaron esos dulces, merecen ser lastimados un poco. – Exclamó con una sonrisa peligrosa, una que hizo que escalofríos recorrieran su espalda.

\- A-A pesar de ello, mi honor está en juego en esta batalla, no puedo retroceder. – Esta vez se enfocó en la Berserker con ataques hacia ella, Kiyohime esquivaba cada ataque con facilidad en aquel momento, sorprendiendo a Giorgios. - ¿Cómo es que esquivas fácilmente?

\- Algo me mueve por dentro, y eso es el poder del amor. – Exclamó antes de lanzar una patada hacia él en su estómago.

\- Ya no eres tan santa. – Comentó Carmilla, lanzando una bola de prana antes de atacar con mayor cercanía a Martha.

\- Me avergüenzo de mi misma de haber caído en la tentación de los dulces, pero no volverá a pasar, esto es para redimirme.

\- Inténtalo si puedes. – Martha empezó a atacar con su cetro, Carmilla hizo lo hizo haciendo que choquen ambos, en aquel momento las dos se alejaron, un momento que aprovechó la Assassin para atacar justo ahí lanzando dos bolas de prana seguidas, Martha las esquivó a un costado cuando vio que la Assassin desapareció.

\- A Donde fue.

\- Aquí. – Apareció a sus espaldas, usó su habilidad para esconder su posición y ponerse detrás de la Rider, moviendo su doncella de hierro, al golpeó justo en esa zona, haciendo que volara hasta impactar en el suelo, de forma seguido saltó para caerle encima con su arma y sacarle el aire. – Eso debería ser suficiente.

\- ¿Crees poder desviar mis flechas? – Orión seguía disparando hacia Kojiro, este desviaba los proyectiles con su katana aunque tampoco podía seguir así todo el tiempo.

\- He cortado hojas cayendo de árboles con facilidad, esto no representa nada. – Exclamó mientras desvió otro proyectil, no espero que en ese momento la Archer atacara de frente. - ¿Cómo?

\- No siempre se ataca a distancia~ - Exclamó cuando hizo una tacleada, golpeando de frente al Assassin, este saltó hacia atrás, solo para encontrar tres flechas disparadas por ella, se movió para esquivarlas, pero eso fue una mala decisión por descuidar sus alrededores. – Te tengo.

Disparó proyectiles a quemarropa, causando daño a Kojiro el cual sintió el dolor, regresando a donde estaba pero el daño fue hecho, cayó de rodillas sobre la arena.

\- No puede ser… quizás haya sido el poder de la luna el cual me obligó a pelear… - Y Giorgios se desmayó.

\- Que algo así me haya pasado… supongo que al final peleé con todo mi honor. – Y Kojiro también, se quedaron tumbados en la arena.

\- Al menos recuperamos los dumplings, ahora hay que encender incienso y…

\- No están muertos. – Exclamó Martha que interrumpió a Mash. – Estos idiotas solo fingieron desmayarse porque están muy avergonzados como para admitir sus derrotas. – Aquello generó una reacción en ambos como una puñalada en la espalda.

\- Eso fue picante. – Exclamó Haji con media sonrisa.

\- Recuperamos sin problemas las otras cajas de dumplings. – Exclamó Emiya asegurándolas de Salter mayormente.

\- Eso resuelve un asunto, ahora… Martha ¿algo más? – Preguntó Haji, la Rider asintió.

\- Sabemos que la reina Marie nos dio unas cajas pero alguien más lo hizo, ese Saber de apariencia gorda y habla extravagante, fue persuasivo por lo que no dudamos en agarrarlos.

\- Cesar. – Exclamaron Haji y Rika al mismo tiempo.

\- Así que él tiene algo que ver, ya le interrogaremos. – Expresó el pelinegro.

\- Si no hay nada más que hacer ¿puedo irme? – Preguntó Martha, Haji asintió. – Entiendo, nos veremos de regreso en Chaldea. – En ese momento manifestó a Tarasque y se subió sobre él, moviéndose en el agua hasta volar.

\- Eso pareció un ovni… bueno, tenemos más trabajo por hacer. – Exclamó Orión. – Me estoy divirtiendo, así que seguiré un rato más aquí.

\- Entendido, vamos todos. – Señaló Haji. Continuaron viajando, ya quedaba un solo sitio más donde ir y entonces resolverían el misterio de los dumplings robados, a ver la razón por la cual lo hicieron.

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Claro que como ella es Artemis realmente, pues sabemos como es su fuerza y el Orión es el peluche aquí, respecto a la versión musculosa, a esa le falta bastante para aparecer a este ritmo jaja.**

**El Redentor 777: Pues sí, esos dulces parecen ser tan deliciosos que los servants no lo resisten y los quieren, aquí se vio con los santos que agarraron unos jaja.**

**Bueno, seguimos con el avance del evento, ya se nota que es corto porque estamos llegando al final del mismo, ya verán lo que pasará y unas cuantas peleas más al respecto con todo esto, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	49. Dumplings, diosa y celebración

Luego de alejarse de la playa y seguir su camino, el grupo se puso al rastreo de Cesar quien obviamente tenía la distribución de dulces bajo su haber, no iba a ser tan complicado alcanzarlo por lo que avanzaban a buen ritmo.

\- Ya casi tenemos todas las cajas de dulces recuperadas. – Anunció Haji mientras revisaba en su celular el conteo. – Según esto, las que tiene Cesar deben ser las últimas.

\- Es bueno saberlo. – Expresó Mash con una pequeña sonrisa. – Los dulces más raros deben estar bajo su posesión, obtenerlos significaría ya realizar el banquete lunar.

\- Dulces… - Salter nuevamente empezó a babear cuando Emiya se lo señaló.

\- Es bueno que estén por reunirlos todos. – Comentó Orión acercándose a ellos. – Aprecian la luna mientras los comen y beben ¿no?

\- Ese es el plan. – Respondió Rika. – Todos en Chaldea esperan realizar esto, así que tenemos que recuperarlos todos para poder volver pronto.

Ya entonces lograron ver la figura del Saber a la cercanía, yendo directo hacia donde estaba él, sosteniendo la caja de dumplings.

-Estos dulces realmente son buenos, fáciles de transportar y comer, no puedo parar de devorarlos.

\- ¡Neeeeroooo! – Calígula también estaba a un lado comiendo dumplings.

\- Veo que también le agrada los dulces, no sería un buen emperador si no tuviera bastante apetito.

\- ¡Gooooordoooo!

\- No estoy gordo, solo tengo huesos anchos. – Mientras seguían en ello, el resto se acercó.

\- Ya observo grandes cantidades atrás, es nuestro objetivo principal. – Comentó Orión, Haji asintió. – Ya sabes lo que debemos hacer.

\- Por supuesto, esa cantidad es más que suficiente para todos en Chaldea, así que no podemos perder más. – Respondió.

\- Es momento de ir masters. – Comentó Mash mientras ya se acercaron, la Shielder expresó primeramente. - ¡Deténganse de comer y entreguen esos dulces que no son de Roma!

\- Roma no es… un dumpling… pero el gran Cesar es redondo… - Comentó Calígula.

\- No me comparen con cosas redondas. – El Saber carraspeó su garganta. – Master, antes de que tome conclusiones apresuradas, debe llegar a escucharme sobre las razones que hice todo eso, claro que todos esperan escucharme después de todo.

\- Que sea algo corto y preciso, si no deseas que la tragona aquí los acabe a todos. – Señaló el pelinegro a Salter la cual estaba a segundos de tirarse encima de los dulces, Cesar se puso un poco tenso.

\- Entendido… yo, el Red Saber explicaré como me hice con estos dumplings.

\- ¡Imposible! – Rugió Calígula.

\- Parece que fui negado… - Un gotón surgió de su frente. – Bien, encontré estas cajas por razones en las cuales buscaba generar negocio, aunque al final terminó encantándome su sabor, digamos que fue un impulso del momento.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó Haji.

\- A eso iba… realmente no tengo intenciones de pelear así que hagamos un negocio, le devolveré las cajas, con ello podrá venderlas al triple de su precio original, de ese modo vuelve a mí y le ofrezco el doble de las ganancias, un gran negocio donde sale ganando más ¿Qué dice? – Terminó de explicar, Haji miró a Mash, esta se hundió de hombros.

\- … Fue una pérdida de tiempo tratar de dialogar con él. – Comentó la Shielder.

\- Te daré dos opciones entonces ¿entregas las cajas o terminarás regresando a la fuerza? – Preguntó Haji.

\- Lo lamento Master, pero ninguna de esas opciones me son viables a menos que obtenga algo a cambio. – Se defendió Cesar. – Si no hay algo más que decir, pelearemos entonces.

\- Que así sea, Emiya, ve adelante.

\- Como ordene master. – El Archer pasó al frente para pelear, igualmente Orión se preparó con su propio arco.

\- ¿Harás algo? – Preguntó Rika, la peligris asintió.

\- Claro, ya que puede resultar una molestia ese Berserker, lo voy a incapacitar de una forma bastante rápida. – Expresó con una sonrisa. – La bendición de la luna está de mi lado, así que acabaré con él en un dos por tres.

La Archer manifestó una flecha en ese momento y sujetando su arco, la tensó hasta lo más que pudo mientras se elevaba, quedando a la misma altura con la luna a sus espaldas.

\- Acabemos con este chico malo entonces… ¡Tri-star Amore Mio!

La flecha agarró potencia la cual voló directo hacia Calígula, impactando a pesar de que buscó resistirse, en ese momento que le dio de lleno, sufrió un buen daño además de que se le fueron fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Cesar al ver que su compañero cayó sin problema, la diosa volvió a aterrizar en el suelo.

-Ese es mi Noble Phantasm, la flecha causa un gran daño a un objetivo cuando la arrojo, sobre todo si este es un hombre. – Soltó un guiño.

\- Eso representa una gran desventaja para nosotros. – Comentó el Saber mientras Emiya regresó a atacarlo. – Estoy en bastantes problemas aquí.

\- Es lo que les sucede a los ladrones. – Respondió Emiya atacando con fuerza, Cesar intentaba resistir pero se estaba viendo muy limitado al respecto.

\- Lo sabía… ser Saber no es para mí, en otra clase si sería mucho más fuerte. – Comentó él mientras recibió un fuerte ataque de Emiya, en ese momento cayó pesadamente al suelo.

\- Eso fue fácil. – Comentó el Archer.

\- Misión completada, ya recuperamos las cajas. – Anunció Mash, los dos servants seguían en el suelo luego de que barrieron el suelo con ellos, se acercó para recogerlas. - ¿hmmm? No sabía que fueran tan pesadas.

En ese momento escucharon un sonido adentro de ellas, como alguien comiendo, había alguien más.

\- Hay alguien dentro. – Señaló Boudica.

\- Que raro… hay alguien, veré… - Calígula se acercó a ver, justo en ese momento una espada salió, el Berserker terminó cortado en dos para desaparecer.

\- Veo que me pasé de fuerza. – Quien salió justamente de ahí era otra Saber que reconocían, Altera estaba sosteniendo varios dumplings con una mano mientras tenía su espada con la otra. – No puedo dejar que se los lleven, son míos.

\- ¿Altera? – Orión preguntó un poco sorprendida.

\- Así es, vi civilización y aquí estoy.

\- Tu eres la responsable entonces… - Haji soltó un suspiro. – No puedes apoderarte de los dulces solo porque quieras.

\- Lo siento master, pero estos dulces son buena civilización, no puedo dejar de comerlos, así que no dejaré que se los lleven, así es que vine caminando hasta aquí simplemente.

\- ¿Eso es posible? Sin usar la máquina esa para viajar. – Comentó Cesar.

\- Esa máquina es civilización, caminar fue más sencillo. – Comentó la Saber.

\- Ella no es alguien que podamos subestimar. – Respondió Orión. – Destruye todo con solo caminar y que esté en su paso, hay que cuidarnos.

\- No necesariamente. – Respondió Altera. – Hay buenas y malas civilizaciones, los dumplings son buena civilización, los festivales lunares son mala civilización, por esa razón me llevaré estos dulces para que nunca más haya festivales lunares.

\- … Eso es una razón estúpida ¿no? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando ella está bendecida por Marte. – Comentó Mash.

\- Es la batalla final entonces. – Respondió Haji. – Altera, no me culpes por lo que está por suceder, mereces un castigo.

\- Estoy consciente de lo que hago. – Respondió ella.

\- Peleemos con todo lo que tenemos entonces. – Ya entonces los servants fueron para pelear en ese momento, Altera no perdió el tiempo y preparó su carta de triunfo desde un inicio.

\- Voy a destruir todo lo que tengo al frente. – Su espada empezó a iluminarse, sabían lo que iba a ocurrir en ese momento. - ¡**Photon Ray**!

Se lanzó al frente con la gran estela arcoíris que estaba soltando, en ese momento la defensa tuvo que ser reforzada, activando la primera skill de Mash y también NPs para no sufrir daño.

\- ¡**Chariot of Boudica**!

\- ¡**Lord Chaldeas**!

Las barreras fueron más que suficientes para detener el ataque de Altera en ese momento más aquello no iba a detenerla, Vlad saltó a un lado buscando un punto ciego donde atacar con su lanza.

\- No tan rápido. – Expresó la Saber bloqueando el ataque sin problemas para luego alejar al Berserker, Carmilla llegó por el otro sitio extendiendo su doncella de hierro la cual abrió para aprisionar a Altera dentro, ella supo moverse a un costado para esquivarlo y entonces pasar al costado de la Assassin, esta usó su cetro para bloquear el ataque de la Saber que iba directo a su cuello, chocando ambos aceros, a pesar del pequeño intercambio, Salter llegó en aquel momento para dirigir su atención hacia ella con Excalibur Morgan, eso hizo que Altera tuviera que abandonar el ataque a Carmilla para centrarse en ella, los aceros chocando mientras el miasma oscuro rodeaba a la Alter.

\- No te atrevas a robarte mis dulces. – Expresó ella con seriedad, la otra Saber lanzó una patada al frente para alejar a Salter y marcar distancia entre ambas, momento en el cual Emiya y Orión empezaron a disparar proyectiles, Altera empezó a correr para esquivar tales ataques mientras buscaba la forma de perderlos cuando Mash y Boudica la tomaron desprevenida, apenas logrando bloquear sus ataques.

\- Era obvio que ella sola no iba a poder con tantos servants. – Comentó Rika. - ¿Es momento de que lo terminemos?

\- Adelante. – Respondió Haji, la pelinaranja asintió, en ese momento dirigió el reforzamiento de fuerza a Vlad.

\- Es el momento de usar el NP.

El Berserker brilló y en ese momento fue activado, este sonrió.

\- Llegó la hora de mostrar mi fuerza, espero con ansias esa sangre ¡**Kazikli Bey**!

Lanzas rojas hechas de sangre se extendieron por el suelo, estas rodearon totalmente a Altera la cual no tenía escapatoria, fue entonces que al final se clavaron en ella, varios agujeros generados alrededor de su cuerpo que la dejaron inmóvil, escupió sangre.

\- … Yo… he perdido realmente… - Una vez estas desaparecieron, ella cayó al suelo, Haji se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Aprendiste tu lección?

\- … Si… lo siento master… no volveré a hacerlo… - Respondió ella de forma débil, ya entonces Haji asintió y aplicó la primera skill del código místico en ella para curarla, esta se sentó de rodillas mientras hizo una reverencia. – No volverá a repetirse, ir contra del master es mala civilización.

\- Mientras comprendas… - Asintió Haji, en ese momento apareció el holograma de Roman.

\- Finalmente puedo comunicarme con ustedes, veo que ya tienen los dumplings así que activaré la inmersión para traerlos de vuelta.

\- Es bueno saber eso, ahora Orión… - Mash buscó por todos lados pero no la veía. – ¿Dónde está?

\- Parece que se fue cuando terminó la pelea. – Respondió Rika, la Shielder bajó la mirada un poco triste.

\- Y yo que quería agradecerle por habernos ayudado…

\- Seguro volveremos a verla. – Respondió Haji. – Es una servant después de todo, así que responderá algún llamado un día de estos.

\- Eso es verdad. – Comentó Mash ya un poco más alegre.

\- Volvamos que hay una fiesta que celebrar. –Rika levantó su puño mientras ya todos se iban en ese momento, regresando a Chaldea.

\- Eso fue un poco agotador… - La pelinaranja estuvo sus brazos, ya Roman les esperaba. – Doctor.

\- Es bueno tenerlos de regreso y los dumplings igual están a salvo, hicieron un buen trabajo aunque no tenga mucha información de lo sucedido.

\- Ya luego lo explicaremos en la fiesta. – Expresó Haji. – Caminar esos kilómetros me han dejado agotado, necesito descansar.

\- Se lo merecen, ya seguiremos con las preparaciones de la fiesta, así que pueden ir a sus habitaciones por mientras hasta que les avisemos. – Los dos asintieron.

\- Respecto a lo de las comunicaciones ¿hubo algún problema aquí? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Todo funcionó de manera normal por nuestro lado. – Respondió Roman.

\- Eso es verdad. – Complementó a Vinci. – Si hubo algún problema, debió ser de lado ¿alguna idea al respecto? – Los dos hermanos ladearon sus cabezas, ya entonces se vieron para sonreír.

\- Supongo. – Respondieron ambos, Da Vinci se limitó a sonreír.

\- No hay nada más que decir, ya pueden irse. – Dicho eso, todos salieron de la sala para dispersarse, Mash iba y Haji y Rika, la Shielder se veía un poco pensativa.

\- A pesar de todo, sigo teniendo una pregunta… ¿Quién era esa Orión?

\- Eso puedo responderlo. – Escucharon una voz, justo en aquel momento los dos masters cerraron los ojos y al momento de abrirlos estaban en un prado, Mash igual estaba ahí, un poco confundida.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ella.

\- No hay necesidad de temer, yo los traje aquí. – Ya entonces vieron a un lado, ahí estaba la Archer. – Hola masters de Chaldea, un gusto volver a verlos.

\- Señorita Orión, aquí estaba. – Expresó Mash. - ¿Qué tiene que decir?

\- Bueno… supongo que es el momento de explicarlo… yo fui quien entró a la bodega de Chaldea y robó los dumplings, o al menos ese era el plan.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Mash, la Archer soltó un suspiro.

\- Lo hice por los dumplings. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa. – Son una manifestación de la luna y eso hacía que no pudiera ignorarlos, por eso intenté entrar a la bodega de Chaldea a pesar de no ser una invocación real de ambos más no se me permitió, solo pude transportar los dulces hasta aquí como muestra de mi poder.

\- Eso explica cosas. – Expresó Haji de brazos cruzados.

\- Así que los dumplings fueron como un catalizador para invocarte. – Pensó Rika, la Archer asintió.

\- Verlos hizo que mi aparición fuera repentina, más como algo forzado, por eso es que no tengo todo mi poder actualmente. – Respondió ella soltando una pequeña risa. – A pesar de mi poco poder mágico, los dumplings hubieran logrado proveerme de lo necesario, por eso los busqué.

\- Entonces… todo este tiempo recorrimos kilómetros solo para buscar una forma de revivirte… - Comentó Mash, la Archer asintió.

\- Es verdad, pero no piensen de mi como alguien malvada, los ayudé después de todo, ya seguro en un futuro próximo seré invocada de una mejor manera.

\- Entendido, así que todo termina de esa manera… un poco raro. – Expresó Haji.

\- Pero no fue una pérdida de tiempo, se viene una gran celebración para nosotros. – Comentó Rika con una sonrisa.

\- Los estaré observando, aunque no esté en presencia, yo, la diosa de la luna Artemis, estoy agradecida por las ofrendas. – Expresó ella, ya revelando su verdadero nombre. – La casualidad ya fue arreglada, es el momento en que me vaya.

\- ¿En serio te vas? – Preguntó Mash, Artemis asintió.

\- Solo será una despedida temporal hasta que me invoquen, quizás no los recuerde en ese momento, pero seguro uno de los dos será mi master, después de todo mi historia ya está marcada en el trono.

\- Nos vemos. – Haji levantó la mano, Rika hizo lo mismo.

\- Adiós, disfruten el festival. – Y con esa sonrisa, ella se fue.

\- Es el momento que despertemos igual ¿no? – Preguntó Rika, Haji asintió, sabían que estaban en un sueño.

\- Senpais, nos veremos en la fiesta cuando despierten. – Ella sonrió, en ese momento todo se puso oscuro nuevamente…

* * *

\- ¡A festejar!

Con ese anuncio de Roman, ya todos empezaron a celebrar el festival de la luna, staff de Chaldea y Servants estaban reunidos en la sala holográfica, el ambiente nocturno con la luna brillando arriba adornaba un buen ambiente el cual se observaba de alegría y buenas vibras entre todos.

\- Master~ diga ah~ - Kiyohime buscó alimentar a Haji con un dumpling, en ese momento Nero apareció.

\- ¡Un momento! Es mi deber darle de comer, es mi socio después de todo.

\- Aléjate de mí hombre, lagartona. – Expresó ella con celos.

\- Mira quien lo dice. – Respondió Nero con una sonrisa burlona, empezando una discusión entre ambas.

\- Debe ser un problema lidiar con varias chicas. – Comentó Rika, Mash estaba a su lado. – La fiesta ha sido divertida hasta el momento.

\- Es verdad… - En ese momento la Shielder se vio un poco avergonzada. – Esto… senpai, abra la boca.

\- ¿Si? – Rika lo hizo y sintió un dumpling entrar a su boca. – Delicioso y suave… gracias Mash-chan. – Sonrió, causando que la pelimorada se sonrojara.

\- Dulces, dulces, dulces… - Salter ya estaba disfrutando como nunca teniendo tres bandejas llenas de dumplings para ella sola, devorando como si no hubiese un mañana, teniendo de los raros entre ellos.

\- ¡Alter, no te los gastes todos! – le regañó Arturia, la Alter simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

\- Sufrí una tortura peor que la muerte al tenerlos cerca y no comer ni uno solo, déjame en paz. – Y siguió comiendo, la Saber apretó el puño, entonces sintió la mano de Emiya en su hombro.

\- Déjala ser, es mejor que disfrute a tenerla enojada. – Expresó con una sonrisa de resignación, sabiendo que aguantó retenerla durante horas.

La celebración continuó, todos disfrutaron y ese día quedó marcado de forma importante para Chaldea, un problema se resolvió y al final todos pudieron disfrutar de la mejor forma, días pacíficos siguen adelante.

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Sí que Kojiro sigue los intentos, al menos su esfuerzo es lo que vale.**

**El Redentor 777: Cesar no es lo que parece, igual es que este evento no sea reconocido por sus peleas, así que las cosas son bastante rápidas realmente.**

**Bueno, vamos a comentar dos cosas:**

**Primero, ya pasado la elección del ticket de cuatro estrellas, me alegra haber escogido a Arturia Lancer Alter, no tengo lancers realmente fuertes y más que sean buster, así que ella fue una buena elección para mí y estoy satisfecho, ya me encargo de levelearla antes del próximo evento.**

**Segundo, normalmente no subiría cap hoy, es mi cumpleaños pero ya me hicieron celebración ayer y eso me da el tiempo, así que aquí lo traigo, terminamos evento, para el siguiente cap traeremos un poco más de relajación y eventos varios con algún servant antes de pasar a la siguiente singularidad que es Okeanos, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	50. Noche de películas

Haji y Rika estaban regresando justamente a Chaldea, aunque no iban con las manos vacías, estaban cargando lo que parecían ser cajas, aunque mayormente el pelinegro era quien estaba realizando el trabajo y Rika llevaba algo más ligero.

\- Rika… ¿por qué estoy cargando la mayoría de las cosas?

\- No te quejes nii-san, hay que transportarlo rápido. – En ese momento que salían de la habitación, Mash estaba por ahí. – Mash-chan, buenos días.

\- Buenos días Senpais ¿Qué llevan ahí? – preguntó con curiosidad, la pelinaranja sonrió.

\- Algo muy especial para todos y que espero se vuelva una costumbre diaria, ya cuando los reunamos explicaremos, vamos nii-san.

\- Bien… - Apenas y pudo responder debido a las cajas que cargaba, Mash se veía un poco preocupada.

\- Senpai, si quiere, yo puedo…

\- No te preocupes Mash… es mi trabajo… - Alcanzó a decir, yéndose en ese momento, la pelimorada sentía un poco de preocupación por lo que se les estaba ocurriendo, más no preguntaría nada, si era un asunto de ambos, tenía que respetarlo.

Un rato después, la mayoría de los servants estaban en la cafetería, un llamado de sus respectivos masters hizo que estuvieran en aquel sitio aunque no tenían idea de la razón por lo que se preguntaban al respecto, ya entonces finalmente ambos aparecieron.

\- Un gusto tenerlos a todos reunidos aquí, seguro se preguntan la razón de tenerlo reunidos, pues es fácil, nii-san, si pudieras presentarlo.

\- Entendido… - Tenían algo cubierto con una sábana, ya entonces lo retiraron, ahí estaba justamente un reproductor de DVDs y un proyector. – Nos referimos a esto.

\- … Master ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Jeanne un poco confundida.

\- Esto será una nueva costumbre que estaremos realizando cada día, lo llamaremos "noche de películas" – Anunció Rika con emoción, la mayoría no sabía qué decir.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente? – Preguntó Elizabeth.

\- Yo lo sé. – Emiya habló, siendo de los pocos servants que tienen conocimiento debido a su estatus. – Prácticamente nos quieren poner películas para ver para todos los servants ¿no?

\- Exacto. – Asintió Haji. – Rika y yo hablamos al respecto sobre el hecho de que no todos podrían ir a nuestro mundo por obvias razones… por eso decidimos tomar una forma fácil de que puedan aprender un poco y eso será poniéndoles películas para ver y algunas series, aunque si hubiera Netflix aquí sería más sencillo…

\- El caso es que esto será una forma de entretenimiento para todos, de igual forma tenemos algunas que tratan sobre sus vidas. – Eso llamó la atención de varios, saber cómo el resto del mundo los ve y sus historias representadas. – Esperamos inaugurar la primera función esta noche, están invitados.

Dicho eso, empezaron a dispersarse, pero algunos sentían curiosidad al respecto por lo películas sobre ellos, lo que no pudieron evitarse acercarse.

\- ¿Es cierto que puede haber una película sobre mí? Bueno, busco ser una idol pero un camino como actriz tampoco está mal. – Expresó Elizabeth.

\- Si alguien merece ser inmortalizada esa soy yo, Roma ha sido una gran potencia así que miles de historias deben de existir, umu. – Expresó Nero de forma orgullosa.

\- Si quieren saberlo, deben esperar hasta esta noche para que vean. – Comentó Rika. – Váyanse de momento, luego les avisaremos.

No podían decir nada más, ya entonces los demás se fueron, dejando solos a ambos hermanos, estos sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué estaría bien que vean primero? Trajimos varios géneros para que conozcan.

\- Lo sé, me gustaría empezar con algo sencillo… o creamos un fuerte impacto… - Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en el rostro de Rika…

* * *

Se estaba acercando la noche, había un poco de incertidumbre acerca de esa nueva propuesta que los hermanos habían hecho para los servants, no estaba nada mal puesto que podrían conocer cosas del mundo actual a través de lo visto, más el hecho de que pudieran existir historias sobre ellos retratadas en esas llamadas "películas" les causaba más curiosidad para ver de quienes tenían.

\- … Deseo saberlo… - Comentó Elizabeth por lo bajo. – Sé que mi historia está inmortalizada en una de esas pero quiero verla, quiero encontrarlo.

\- Calma, no hay por qué desesperarse, esta noche podremos averiguar con qué empezarán, aunque si mi historia está ahí, será algo raro verme a mí misma. – Respondió Marie con emoción.

\- No creo que eso sea lindo de ver… dado como terminó todo… - Comentó Sanson por lo bajo, la reina sonrió suavemente.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, eso ya es parte del pasado. – Expresó ella de forma calmada.

\- Quien obviamente si tiene una historia soy yo, mi marca en el mundo de la música es innegable. – Comentó Mozart de forma segura.

\- Tengo una idea… - Comentó Elizabeth por lo bajo… - Ahora mismo los masters deben estar ocupados con algo más, que tal si aprovechamos para escabullirnos y ver en esas cajas a ver si tienen nuestras historias, así podremos terminar con esto de una vez. – Sugirió, más los demás no estaban totalmente seguros.

\- No creo que debamos hacerlo. – Respondió Marie con un poco de inseguridad. – Después de todo están haciendo esto por nosotros, ir para verlo antes de que nos avisen es un poco…

\- No es nada. – le interrumpió la lancer. – Solo iremos a revisar un poco, ver si lo tienen, lo dejaremos ahí y listo, nada será robado ni nadie terminará lastimado. – Elizabeth estaba segura de que con eso quizás aceptarían, los otros tres se vieron a las caras.

\- … Supongo que una revisada no hará mucho daño… - Respondió Sanson.

\- Bueno, igual quiero ver si tienen mi película, así que estoy dentro. – Mozart levantó su pulgar.

\- Iré igual, solo para detenerlos sin hacen algo más. – Expresó la Rider, Elizabeth.

\- Entonces nosotros somos un grupo, vamos para ver si lo tienen. – ordenó, ya entonces avanzaron. Según pudieron observar, guardaron las cajas con películas justo dentro de la bóveda de Chaldea, donde también se mantienen otros documentos importantes, por lo cual era un sitio reforzado. El grupo caminó cerca de ahí, intentando no levantar demasiadas sospechas. – Debe estar aquí.

\- El sistema de seguridad sigue funcionando ¿no? Eso puede ser una desventaja. – Comentó Sanson.

\- Eso no es nada para servants como nosotros. – Respondió Elizabeth. – Assassin, tienes esa skill para esconder tu presencia, sé útil y entra para pasar desapercibido y apagarlo.

\- Bien… - Sanson hizo lo que se le dijo y desapareció en aquel momento, estando totalmente intangible, empezó a avanzar directo a la entrada de esa bóveda más se detuvo, entonces vio algo, unos rayos totalmente finos. – (Parece esto es una forma de detectar cuando intruso está aquí… quizás no deba moverme sin cuidado…) – En ese momento decidió regresar con el resto.

\- ¿Viste algo? – Preguntó Elizabeth.

\- Tienen una especie de rayos pequeños que detectan si alguien entra, quizás activando una especie de trampa. – Informó el Assassin, la Lancer se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- Si pudiéramos descubrir una forma de desactivarlas…

\- Que tenemos aquí. – Escucharon una voz ajena, voltearon a ver, encontrando a Stheno ahí, esta sonrió. – Parece que unos pajaritos intentan adelantarse al resto.

\- E-Esto… no es lo que crees, nosotros solo estábamos… - Elizabeth buscó defenderse, eso solo generó una sonrisa burlona en la diosa.

\- Lo sé, intentan buscar esas "películas" que los masters dijeron, no se preocupen, no haré nada. – Respondió, eso trajo alivio a los demás. – En cambio de mi silencio, inclúyanme en ello, yo igual quiero verlo.

\- Entonces… - La Assassin asintió. – Bien, estás con nosotros.

\- perfecto, ahora, si quieren deshacerse de eso, haré algo… - En ese momento Stheno hizo una llamada, en cuestión de segundos alguien llegó ahí.

\- La siempre confiable Tamamo Cat está aquí para servirle. – La Berserker apareció en ese momento con un saludo militar.

\- Cat, tengo un trabajo para ti. – Comentó Stheno, los ojos de la maid se iluminaron.

\- Haré cualquier cosa que me diga, pídamelo sin problemas. – La Assassin escondió una risa, señalando a la entrada de la bóveda.

\- Me gustaría que entraras ahí, no preguntes por qué, solo hazlo. – La Berserker ladeó su cabeza.

\- ¿Es todo? Es bastante sencillo, pero he escuchado por parte del master y el otro personal que está prohibido.

\- Solo hazlo. – Reafirmó su orden Stheno, a pesar de todo Cat seguía teniendo dudas, pero las peticiones de la Assassin eran prioritarias.

\- Entendido, este gato cumplirá su orden. – En ese momento Cat entró a la puerta de la bóveda, justo en ese momento.

\- Alejémonos de aquí. – Señaló Stheno, el resto obedeció y se alejaron a una distancia prudente. Cat seguía dentro, justo al adentrarse más, uno de esos lasers la tocaron, una alarma empezó a sonar fuertemente.

\- ¿Nyah? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad, en ese momento una luz roja invadía todo el sitio, ya entonces la pared abrió unos compartimentos de los cuales salieron una especie de antenas. – Esto… Stheno-sama… que me hizo hacer ¡NYYYYYYAAAAAH!

De esas antenas salieron rayos los cuales empezaron a electrocutar a Cat, de un modo muy gracioso su cuerpo parecía estar bailando, ya entonces una vez terminó, cayó al suelo, totalmente negra y carbonizada.

\- … Stheno… sama… - Y cayó desmayada, no un poco después llegaron dos figuras, eran Haji y Rika.

\- Nii-san, esto iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento. – Respondió la pelinaranja. – Cat-san, tendremos que hablar por haber intentado entrar. – La Berserker no pudo hacer nada más que soltar murmureos.

\- Vamos. – Expresó Haji, arrastrando a Cat en ese momento, ya unos pocos segundos después que se fueron, el resto regresó.

\- Tamamo Cat… tu sacrificio no será en vano… - Expresó Elizabeth por lo bajo como si ella hubiera muerto.

\- … Ella no murió… - Expresó Mozart con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Eso arregla la primera parte. – Comentó Stheno con una sonrisa. - ahora ya debemos tener vía libre que la trampa fue activada.

Con eso, el peculiar grupo hizo su entrada a la bóveda, ya no había láseres por lo que estaban totalmente libres, ya llegando a la puerta.

\- Ahora debemos abrirla. – Señaló Sanson, Marie se veía un poco nerviosa.

\- Esto… creo que mejor me voy, si eso pasó antes, lo que siga después…

\- No hay vuelta atrás. – Expresó Elizabeth. – Eres una reina, tienes que ver por nosotros y procurar que estemos a salvo ¿no?

\- Bueno, eso es cierto pero…

-Si es así, no tienes más opción que avanzar con nosotros, vamos. – La Lancer no le dio más tiempo para seguir hablando, solo les faltaba desactivar la puerta para abrirla. – Ahora, como abriremos esto.

\- Nuevamente haré algo. – Comentó Stheno, nuevamente llamó a alguien más, Medusa fue quien esta ocasión apareció.

\- ¿Necesita algo Onee-sama?

\- Medusa, me gustaría que usaras tu fuerza para forzar esta puerta. – Expresó la Gorgona mayor, la Rider miró la puerta, un poco insegura.

\- Onee-sama, la respeto y todo pero esto no es algo que pueda hacer…

\- Te lo pido por favor, seguro luego querrás un poco de cariño de parte de tu querida hermana ¿cierto? – Escuchar eso activó un interruptor en la Rider, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

\- Onee-sama me dará cariño… entendido, lo haré. – En ese momento Medusa se puso en posición sujetando su cadena, justo la posicionó a un costado de la puerta de esa bóveda y entonces la jaló un poco, se escuchó un seguro abrirse. – Listo, lo hice.

\- Bien hecho Medusa. – Sonrió Stheno dándole palmadas en la cabeza, la tercera Gorgona sonrió. – Por cualquier cosa, entra primero.

\- Entendido Onee-sama. – Medusa abrió la puerta, justo al momento de entrar, un gran rayo fue hacia ella, la Rider cayó al suelo por el repentino ataque, los demás lo vieron con sorpresa.

\- Parece que el presentimiento de Master estaba en lo cierto… - Quien estaba ahí dentro no era otro que Waver Velvet, lanzó ese ataque para derribar a Medusa la cual yacía en el suelo, totalmente noqueada. – Ciertas ratas vienen a acechar… y una lagartija.

\- ¡A quien llamas lagartija! – Expresó Elizabeth con enojo, invocando su lanza. – No importa qué hagas aquí, iré por esas cajas.

\- No puedo permitirlo… es para esta noche y sé muy bien qué son, son propiedad de los masters, así que nadie se acercará. – Waver invocó aquellos tableros detrás de él, los demás se pusieron en posición de pelea.

\- Stheno, tú tienes dominio total sobre los hombres con tu skill, haz algo. – Expresó Elizabeth, la Assassin se encogió de hombros.

\- Por alguna razón no funciona con ese caster, debe tener una fuerza mental bastante fuerte para resistir mis encantos. – Expresó ella sin muchas posibilidades de pelear. – No puedo hacer nada más que solo lanzar bolas de prana y no servirán de nada contra él, deben protegerme.

\- Eres una diosa inútil. – Gritó la húngara. – Marie, rodéalo con tu cristal.

\- Eh… esto… no estoy segura… - Comentó la Rider con inseguridad.

\- Ya hemos llegado muy lejos como para retroceder, ayuda en algo. – Expresó la Lancer, Marie dudó por unos segundos pero no podía negar su complicidad en todo eso, como reina tenía que enfrentar decisiones difíciles y muy rápido, la peligris bajó el rostro.

\- Lo siento Caster… - En ese momento ella hizo aparecer pilares de cristal alrededor de Waver para aprisionarlo, el profesor enarcó una ceja.

\- Llegó el momento, ahora Mozart. – Señaló Elizabeth, el músico levantó su batuta para invocar sus instrumentos.

\- Lo lamento de antemano pero esto es importante para mí "**Requien for Death**" – Activando su NP, redujo la fuerza de Waver el cual cayó de rodillas. – Ahora sigues ejecutor.

\- No necesitas decírmelo, **La Mort Espoir.** – Invocando su guillotina, cayó encima del Caster el cual salió volando, impactando contra la pared.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – Expresó Elizabeth con alegría. – Bien, es momento de ver nuestro tesoro, por lo que vinimos hoy.

\- ¿En serio? – Escucharon una voz detrás, se voltearon rápidamente para ver, ahí estaban Rika y Haji. – Liz-chan… esto fue idea tuya ¿no?

\- E-Eso… - La Lancer empezó a sudar rápidamente. – N-No estaba sola, Stheno hizo la mayor parte y… - Intentó buscar a la Assassin pero no estaba en ningún lado, ella escapó antes. - ¡Maldita!

\- Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – Expresó Haji de brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Yo no hice nada, fui arrastrada aquí, perdónenme! – Expresaba Marie con ojos llorosos, Rika soltó un suspiro.

\- Lo siento Marie-chan… pero nadie es perdonado con facilidad, ya les diremos su castigo después ¿entendido?

\- Entendido… - Expresaron los cuatro con lastima en sus voces.

\- Bien, ya empezará la función, vayan de una vez. – Dicho eso, los cuatro se fueron de la bóveda. – Gracias Waver-san por haber protegido las cajas.

\- No es nada… aunque eso si me lastimó un poco. – Expresó el profesor levantándose y haciendo girar sus hombros. – Es bueno que hayan decidido mostrarles a los espíritus heroicos una manera de que conozcan sus historias y como el mundo las observa.

\- En parte, pero igual tenemos algo planeado. – Sonrió la pelinaranja, de la caja sacó una cuja en especial la cual mostró a Waver. – Esta noche veremos esto.

\- … Bueno… será interesante… - Expresó el Caster sin estar muy seguro de cómo iba a llevarse la función, solo era verlo…

* * *

Se acomodaron sillas, no solo los servants estaban reunidos, personal de Chaldea también debido a que al menos no había muchos momentos para ver películas debido a su constante trabajo, Roman se veía excepcionalmente emocionado.

\- Esperabas esto ¿no? – Preguntó Da Vinci con una pequeña risa.

\- No soy un conocedor del cine, pero igual es emocionante asistir a una función luego de estar meses encerrado aquí. – Comentó el doctor. Ya en ese momento aparecieron los dos, activando el proyector y encendiendo el reproductor.

\- Gracias por venir todos, daremos inicio a nuestra primera función del cine de Chaldea, con gusto les presentaremos la primera película de este día, y se llama… "A Serbian Film" – Comentó Rika con una sonrisa. Ya entonces inició la película.

Respecto a la misma, no muchos pudieron decir algo al respecto de lo que vieron, incluso entre los servants más débiles de mente y personal tuvieron pesadillas, la única que pudo dar una opinión crítica fue Carmilla, un comienzo movido para sus constantes noches de cine…

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Gracias, y buena elección con el Lancelot Berserker, cuando salga Skadi si que podrá brillar bastante al respecto, así como varios quicks.**

**El Redentor 777: Si que los Alters pueden causar problemas, se sabe que son las versiones oscuras y malvadas de un servant pero igual se pueden controlar, Salter solo necesita que la alimenten y Jalter una tsundere jaja, hablando de otros alters que aparecerán más adelante en la historia, ya se verá.**

**Bueno, lo de este cap fue una idea espontánea, me llegó un MP hablando al respecto de algo así y pues dije que no estaría mal desaprovecharlo, así que ahora ya tienen entretenimiento diario jaja, el próximo cap finalmente empezaremos la tercera singularidad, es el momento de izar velas porque el gran y basto mar nos espera, a zarpar con los piratas. Saludos.**


	51. Piratas en altamar

_"? POV"_

Las mismas paredes blancas, la misma cama, este ha sido mi paisaje en cada ocasión que he despertado, no conozco nada más, me he encontrado aquí desde que tengo memoria y todo es tan confuso, como nací, quien soy realmente, no lo entiendo.

\- Buenos días. – Escuché una voz llamarme, una figura que se ha vuelto bastante común de ver por aquí, mayormente porque se encarga de supervisarme. – Es bueno ver que has despertado sin problemas.

\- … Buenos días…

\- Deberías mostrar un poco más de emociones. – Expresó con una sonrisa, la verdad era que tal tipo de expresiones me eran muy ajenas.

\- ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? – Pregunté, ya sabía que nada más me esperaba, mi destino estaba sellado desde que me encuentro aquí, no puedo esperar nada en el futuro, mi razón para vivir no es otra.

\- Esperaba poder enseñarte un poco más, además de revisar tus signos vitales, traje algo que podría interesarte. – No sé por qué llevaba esos libros que contenían cosas que jamás en la vida podré observar, mi visión solo observa blanco y gris, no conozco algún otro color desde que tengo memoria. – No te preocupes, seguro esto te encantará.

En ocasiones me pongo a pensar ¿tendré la oportunidad de ver tales cosas? ¿Estaré en este sitio para siempre? No lo entiendo, tener aspiraciones para el futuro es totalmente ajeno a mí, solo puedo esperar hasta que llegue mi hora…

_"POV End"_

\- Fouuuu, fouu, fouuu.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Exclamó Rika mientras se frotaba los ojos, sentía un peso sobre su pecho, mientras se le aclaraba la vista, pudo identificar la pequeña figura que estaba ahí, justo pisando levemente sobre sus pechos. - ¿Fou?

\- ¡Foou!

\- Oye Fou, no deberías molestar a senpai. – Escuchó otra voz a un lado, la cual pudo identificar como su querida y confiable Kouhai. – Ella ha estado muy ocupada estudiando, no considero que sea bueno molestarla cuando está agotada.

\- Ya estoy despierta. – Expresó la pelinaranja, Mash la vio con sorpresa.

\- Buenos días senpai, parece que cayó dormida en cierto momento.

\- Así es… - Estiró sus brazos para alejar el cansancio. – Estudiar mucho no es lo mío, pero no quiero quedarme muy atrás de nii-san.

\- Eso me recuerda, Haji-senpai se encuentra en la sala de operaciones ahora mismo, hay que ir a ver. – Expresó la pelimorada, Rika asintió, con Fou posándose sobre su hombro como ya era habitual, fueron directo hacia aquella sala.

Caminando por el pasillo y saludando a algunos servants como ya era habitualmente, llegaron a la sala, ahí estaba Haji esperando al igual que Roman y Da Vinci.

\- ¿Te quedaste dormida? – Preguntó Haji, Rika soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Estaba cansada…

\- Al menos veo que descansaron bien. – Expresó el doctor. – Con la derrota de Lev Lainur y el regreso del segundo grial, las cosas han estado marchando de gran forma, aunque respecto a ese pilar de carne que apareció, afirmando ser uno de los 72 dioses demonio.

\- ¿Sabe algo de eso? – Preguntó Mash, el doctor negó con la cabeza.

\- No he tenido tiempo para investigar al respecto, sobre los familiares que sirvieron a cierto rey.

\- Parece ser una posibilidad. – Expresó Haji.

\- Ciertamente lo es. – Se acercó Da Vinci en ese momento. – Se tiene la idea de que es el más grande mago que ha existido e invocador, siendo quien creó a 72 familiares en vida.

\- No es algo que pueda afirmarse de cualquier manera. – Expresó Roman. – No se tiene más que solo hipótesis al respecto y no podemos decir si realmente lo es o no.

\- Desde que Haji y Rika pelearon contra uno, entonces eso debería estar afirmado. – Comentó Da Vinci. – Si buscamos mayores pruebas, no es que la tengamos, pero es un inicio.

\- Viéndolo de esa forma es una posibilidad… ya pasando a otros asuntos, es momento de comentar sobre el tercer grial ¿alguno de ustedes sufre mareos?

\- Si hablamos de las habilidades de navegación de Nero… ese fue el único momento… - Expresó Rika con tres rayas de pesimismo sobre su frente.

\- Deberán estar bien entonces, porque justamente esa es nuestra tercera singularidad para el día de hoy, más que nada verán mar por todos lados.

\- Eso no expresa bastante. – Comentó Mash, ahora con Fou sobre su hombro.

\- Estará bien, supongo que con Fou alrededor, tu estado mental se encuentra mejor estabilizado.

\- Es cierto, tenerlo cerca me ayuda a estar calmada. – Expresó la pelimorada.

\- Bien, es momento de la singularidad, el año es 1573, con un océano tan basto como el ojo pueda observar, puede ser raro pero es lo que se muestra en las coordenadas, de todos modos no tienen de qué preocuparse, hay islas a los alrededores por lo que pueden investigar.

\- Parece que tendremos una visita adelantada al océano. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa. – Llevar traje de baño no estaría mal.

\- No iremos precisamente a nadar. – Comentó Haji. – Hay trabajo qué hacer.

\- Eso es cierto. – Comentó Roman. – Ya será el momento de prepararlo todo para la inmersión.

\- Solo esperemos no acabar en el océano. – Expresó Mash con preocupación.

\- Eso no será necesario, después de todo ya estaremos trabajando para ajustar las coordenadas y además tienen ayuda.

\- Así es. – Da Vinci les entregó algo. – Este bote inflable móvil que construí les ayudará a estar en el mar en cualquier caso.

\- Aun así… sigue siendo un poco preocupante. – Comentó Mash, Rika la vio con una sonrisa.

\- Estaremos bien, soy buena nadadora. – levantó el pulgar. – Nii-san quizás tenga problemas pero no estaremos solos.

\- Así que llego el momento de trabajar. – Comentó Haji, Fou saltó de la cabeza de Mash hacia sus brazos y recorrió hasta posarse sobre la suya. – Tu también vendrás entonces.

\- Ya de todas formas siempre encuentra un modo de meterse, así es mejor aceptarlo. – Expresó Rika, en ese momento el pequeño salto ahora hacia ella, la pelinaranja lo acarició suavemente.

\- Todo se encuentra listo, armen sus equipos y prepárense para meterse a los cofres de inmersión. – Expresó Roman mientras se ponía en su sitio de trabajo, los dos asintieron.

\- Nii-san, ya sabemos a dónde iremos, así que seguro tienes a alguien en mente. – Comentó Rika.

\- Así es. – Asintió Haji. – Y tú también si no mal me equivoco.

\- Hagamos los llamados. – Se comunicaron con los servants escogidos vía telepática mientras ya empezaban a llegar.

\- Ya veo que decidió sacarme a una misión, esperaba un poco de movimiento. – Expresó Medea llegando en ese momento.

\- Estoy aquí master, lista para destruir todo. – Comentó Altera llegando de igual forma.

\- Es interesante que me lleve con usted, seguro tiene sus razones. – Stheno también se encontraba ahí, con su sonrisa de siempre.

\- Aquí estoy master, lista para lo que desee. – Expresó Medusa en ese momento frente a Rika.

\- Esto parecerá como una aventura, ya quiero ver lo que nos espera. – Comentó Jeanne en ese momento.

\- Esto realmente es como un sueño, espero ver ese basto mar. – Comentó Alexander con una sonrisa.

\- Ya tenemos los equipos listos, es el momento de ir. – Expresó Rika, todos asintieron, ya en ese momento ambos hermanos y Mash se metieron a las cámaras de inmersión, con la cuenta regresiva, surgió el portal y entonces empezó…

* * *

\- …

\- …

Silencio puro en ese momento, ambos hermanos y los servants aterrizaron sin problemas, se dio la buena suerte de que no terminaran en el mar, sin embargo tampoco estaban en una situación que desearan.

\- … Doctor ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto? – Preguntó Mash en ese momento mientras el holograma aparecía.

\- Puedo explicarlo, supongo que es… la ley de Murphy, fue solo una pequeña posibilidad de fallo pero todo fue directo hacia él, de cualquier modo es mejor que acabar en una isla desierta y esperar años para la ayuda.

\- No podemos decir que estemos en la mejor posición. – Comentó Haji y con justa razón, aterrizaron en un barco, eso era bueno pero el asunto era que piratas se encontraban ahí, observándolos fijamente. – Ninguna de estas situaciones nos beneficia.

\- Le espera disciplina cuando regresemos. – Expresó Mash.

¡N-No es mi culpa!

\- No hay razón para pelear entre nosotros, hay algo más importante. – Expresó Rika, los piratas seguían observándoles.

\- No entiendo que sucedió… pero son intrusos, ataquen. – ordenó uno de los piratas los cuales sacaron sus espadas y apuntando a ellos.

\- Juju~ estamos en problemas. – Expresó Stheno con una sonrisa.

\- Master, puede acabar con todos ellos. – Comentó Altera lista para el ataque.

\- No veo la necesidad de matarlos. – Comentó el pelinegro. – Si quiera solo deshabilítenlos, Stheno, si puedes encantarlos para que se queden quietos, mejor.

\- Como diga. – Respondió ella dando un paso al frente. – No queremos hacerles daño, solo aterrizamos aquí de manera instantánea, no haremos nada malo así que sean buenos y déjennos en paz ¿sí? – En ese momento ella irradió un aura, cada pirata ahí reunido de repente se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos no tenían vida.

\- Si, Stheno-sama. – La Assassin sonrió.

\- Gracias por escucharme, ahora quédense quietos y déjense lastimar.

-Sí, Stheno-sama. – Y entonces empezaron, derribaron a cada pirata para solo noquearlos, algo que no resultó demasiado complicado, ya entonces ataron a uno el cual fue liberado del encanto de la diosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Lo sentimos, pero es necesario. – Comentó Mash frente a él, también Haji y Rika.

\- Si esto es un motín, no podemos permitirlo, después de todo es común atacar a los intrusos. – Expresó el pirata.

\- Supongo que, dentro de su punto de vista, es algo común. – Comentó Haji. – De igual manera debieron haber preguntado antes de atacar.

\- No podemos, porque después de todo, somos piratas~ - Canturreó, los tres se vieron a las caras.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Senpais? Parece que se puso a cantar.

\- Puede que sea idiota pero no tenemos otra opción. – Expresó Rika.

\- Es cierto. – Comentó el pirata. – Puedo ser un idiota pero sin mí no tendrían rumbo, conozco sobre una isla pirata que está cerca de aquí, como estamos cortos de agua y comida, iremos justo ahí para reabastecernos.

-No tenemos otra opción. – Expresó Roman por el comunicador. – Puede ser un buen sitio para empezar.

\- Entonces es momento de dirigirse ahí, tome el timón y vamos hacia esa isla. – Ordenó Mash.

\- Como ordene señor.

\- Es señorita. – Respondió ella de regreso, el pirata fue desatado y empezó a conducir, la shielder soltó un suspiro. – Manejar piratas es un poco agotador.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo Mash-chan. – Sonrió Rika, la pelimorada igual puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Supongo que tendremos un viaje tranquilo hasta llegar a esa isla. – Expresó Haji. – Stheno, ya debes liberar a los piratas de tus encantos.

\- Bien~ - Canturreó ella, ya todos regresaron a la normalidad. – Fue divertido mientras duró.

\- Buen trabajo Onee-sama. – Expresó Medusa con energía, la Assassin solo soltó una risa.

\- No me hubiera molestado seguir un rato más.

\- Esto es interesante. – Alexander se divertía bastante, empezando a subir por el mástil del barco hasta la punta para observar, la brisa marina le golpeaba el rostro. – Es como si estuviera viajando hacia el fin del mundo.

\- Esta singularidad es algo así ¿no? – Preguntó Rika, Roman asintió.

\- Se tenía las creencias de que el mar no es realmente infinito y cada marinero expresaba sobre que puede existir cierto lugar donde no hay más agua y solo existe una caída infinita, por eso evitan viajar más allá del horizonte, algo que llaman el fin del mundo. – Explicó el doctor.

\- Bueno, sabemos que tales creencias son olvidadas en el mundo actual. – Haji se hundió de hombros.

\- Jeanne-san ¿todo bien? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Si… lamento si puedo parecer un poco nerviosa, no es que haya tenido muchos viajes a bordo de un barco en mi vida. – Comentó la rubia.

\- Siempre se transportaban a caballo en Francia ¿no? Todo irá bien, es relativamente seguro aquí, de todos modos, deberían saber nadar.

\- Bueno… no sé nadar realmente… - Confesó la Ruler con algo de pena.

\- Ya arreglaremos eso en un futuro próximo. – Aseguró Rika. Dicho eso, el barco siguió su rumbo directo hacia la isla el cual era su siguiente objetivo.

* * *

El barco encalló en la orilla, todos bajaron ya de forma inmediata mientras observaban los alrededores en busca de alguna señal.

\- Finalmente estamos aquí, es la isla pirata ¿no? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Bueno, parece ser obvio. – Exclamó Rika señalando justo una bandera conocida por ser el símbolo pirata. - ¿Qué más puede ser?

\- Es verdad, eso fue un poco tonto… - Soltó una risa nerviosa la Shielder, en ese momento más piratas aparecieron.

\- ¡Mujeres, alcohol, yuuuju! – Exclamaron directo al ir hacia ellos.

\- Parece que estos igual necesitan un poco de orden, Stheno. – La Assassin asintió y entonces aplicó su encanto sobre ellos, dejándolos inmóviles. – Sabía que fue buena idea traerla.

\- Un placer master. – Expresó la Assassin.

\- Ya no haremos nada más. – Comentó otro pirata en ese momento. – Lo lamento por todos, pero es nuestro instinto si vemos mujeres hermosas.

\- Supongo que es perdonado… - Expresó Mash.

\- Esas son puras excusas. – Expresó Roman desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí que pueda informarnos de la situación? – preguntó Rika.

\- Por supuesto. – Expresó el pirata de forma jovial. – Nuestro jefe está a cargo después de todo.

\- ¿Quién es su jefe? – Preguntó Mash, el pirata sonrió.

\- No se sorprendan, pero es nadie más que Francis Drake, el mayor pirata que ha recorrido todos estos mares.

\- Es una buena referencia. – Comentó Haji. – Supongo que no tendrás problemas en llevarnos.

\- Para nada, solo tenemos que atravesar el bosque y llegaremos, síganme. – Así el pirata tomó la delantera, sin mucho problema le siguieron en ese momento. – Solo debemos pasar este bosque y estaremos justo en el escondite secreto de Francis Drake, Arrgh.

\- ¿Qué hay con ese modo de hablar? – Expresó Roman.

\- Bueno, es la época y es su forma de ejecutar su personaje, es normal. – Respondió Da Vinci.

\- Sí que tienen cosas muy raras… - En eso su vista se posó sobre Fou. – Esa criatura es adorable, seguro sería muy deliciosa.

\- ¿Fou?

\- Lo tocas y te destrozo. – Comentó Rika con seriedad.

\- Es verdad, lo lamento. – Se disculpó el pirata.

\- Masters, hay que tener cuidado. – Empezó a hablar Mash. – Estamos hablando prácticamente de un explorador que pudo recorrer casi todos los mares del mundo y vivir para contarlo, sus exploraciones prácticamente le dieron al imperio británico formas para expandirse y comerciar en un mundo dominado por España, así que siendo de esta era, debe seguir vivo, a pesar de todo lo que se diga, sigue siendo un pirata.

\- Muy bien, lo tenemos apuntado. Rika levantó el pulgar.

\- Debemos intentar conseguir su ayuda en esta era si queremos avanzar. – Fue todo lo que dijo en ese momento. No les tomó más tiempo para llegar a su destino.

\- ¡Jefe, traigo enemi… quiero decir, invitados!

\- ¡A que te refieres! – Escucharon una poderosa voz al otro lado de una sábana cubriendo el sitio.

\- No son realmente piratas, tienen un poco más de clase pero son violentos.

\- Y bien ¿son el gobierno o la armada?

\- No sabría responder. – Los demás solo esperaban a ver qué sucedía, en ese momento vieron la figura aparecer. Una mujer de estatura alta, cabello entre una tonalidad rosada y fucsia, la vestimenta era como esperarse de una pirata, sobretodo acentuando el gran busto que lleva, dejando ver y el sombrero que portaba en su cabeza, una cicatriz recorría por la mitad de su rostro y observó a los recién llegados con sus ojos azules.

\- Así que estos son los invitados ¿eh? – Expresó ella, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Veamos si es tal y como dicen de violentos, Francis Drake, aquí estoy para ponerlos a prueba.

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Pues bien que sí, ellas dos están aquí y pues dados los acontecimientos tengo planes, más que nada con Medea que será una de las servants protagonistas en esta singularidad.**

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, puesto que cuando vean películas y todo eso va a suceder off-screen, pero igual haré mención de vez en cuando para ello.**

**Y ya hemos empezado Okeanos, ya tengo una buena cantidad de caps que podría abarcar esto y pues igual tengo mis ideas por ahí, sobretodo cuando lleguemos a ciertos momentos que serán bastante interesantes, por el momento ya nos detenemos en esta parte con un cliffhanger, nos vemos para el próximo cap para continuar. Saludos.**


	52. Piratas y alcohol

\- Entiendo… realmente entiendo… - Haji estaba cruzado de brazos, estaban frente a la figura por la que habían llegado a esa isla, Francis Drake se encontraba en todo su esplendor en aquel lugar que suponía ser su guarida.

\- Esto… Senpais… puede ser algo raro pero es sorpresa que Drake sea…

\- Bueno, no por nada esto es una singularidad. – Expresó Haji hundido de hombros. Ya la vieron acercarse en ese momento.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó.

\- Venimos de parte de una organización totalmente desconocida y que se encarga de un trabajo totalmente honesto y seguro para todos. – Comentó el pelinegro de forma totalmente exagerada, Rika le vio con rostro inexpresivo y Mash carraspeó su garganta.

\- Somos una organización llamada Chaldea, hemos llegado aquí para corregir el problema que hay en esta era.

\- ¿Ah? – Solo pudo exclamar eso la pirata. – Si vienen a vender mapas de constelaciones, no es algo que nos interese.

\- Sorprendente, sabe de los orígenes… pero no es momento de ello, realmente necesitamos estar aquí, debemos reparar todas las irregularidades de esta era. – Miró fijamente a Drake. – Debes saberlo ¿no? Hay algo mal en esta era, el océano que has navegado no es exactamente el mismo que conoces hay algo malo.

\- Eso puede ser verdad… - Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. – Si hablamos del océano, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y es cierto que hay algo diferente… pero eso no es necesariamente malo ¿cierto, idiotas? – Todos los demás piratas afirmaron y alabaron a su jefa.

\- ¿Qué? – Mash estaba confundida.

\- Si hay algo distinto, eso lo hace más divertido, ya si deseas hablar más, primero debes derrotarme, puede que esté ebria pero seguro una buena pelea podrá despertarme.

\- E-Entendido, intentaré hacer lo mejor. – Expresó la shielder, ya vio a los hermanos. – Esto… hay que pelear contra ella, aunque en esta era es una persona viva y…

\- No hay necesidad de explicar más. – Rika interpuso su mano. – Sabemos lo que hay qué hacer, debemos mantenerla entretenida lo mejor posible hasta que pase.

\- Lo que sabemos de las mujeres borrachas es que pueden ser peligrosas, ella podría ser el mismo caso y que quizás nos atrape en un candado cerca de esos grandes melones.

\- … Nii-san, estás siendo un pervertido. – Expresó Rika con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Se me escapó, lo lamento. Por ahora, hay que pensar nuestro curso de acción, hora de una reunión estratégica.

Todos se reunieron en un circulo uniendo sus brazos mientras se miraban al frente, los servants no entendían la razón detrás de ello así que siendo una petición de sus masters, no tuvieron de otra que obedecer.

\- ¿Por qué hacemos esto? – Preguntó Jeanne.

\- Solo quería hacerlo una vez en mi vida, no hay razón detrás. – Respondió Haji, solo para recibir un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su hermana.

\- No es momento de realizar tonterías, solo hay que darle una pelea con la que se encuentr satisfecha y pues solo uno debe pelear.

-Yo fui la que habló con ella, así que debería ser quien pelee. – Se ofreció Mash, Rika sonrió.

\- Bien Mash-chan, ve y entretenla lo suficiente.

\- Entendido master. – la Shielder dio el paso al frente, Drake ya estaba impaciente.

\- ¿Terminaron de hablar? De otro modo iba a quedarme dormida del aburrimiento.

\- Ya estoy lista. – Expresó Mash, la pirata sonrió mientras fue la primera en avanzar, sacando sus armas empezó con los disparos sin detenerse, ella tuvo que cubrirse con su escudo de los proyectiles, para ser armas de la época, eran bastante potentes.

\- ¿Te cubrirás todo el tiempo? Eso no es divertido. – Detuvo sus disparos y empezó a correr hacia la pelimorada, apartando su escudo ya buscó un ataque pero la pirata dio un salto y girando en el aire, se puso a espaldas de ella para disparar, Mash sintió los disparos directo en su espalda.

\- Tsk. – Mash no iba a quedarse así, ya con darse la vuelta intentó un ataque, para ese momento Drake aterrizó en el suelo y aprovechó para deslizarse por debajo y atacar a otro punto ciego, la shielder se preparó de antemano y saltó para esquivar lo que fuera el siguiente ataque para aterrizar con su escudo y esperar golpearla, Drake tampoco era tan descuidada como para dejarse caer ante un ataque como ese y se levantó para soltar una patada frontal y desequilibrarla, Mash cayó al suelo para levantarse segundos después y volver a quedar al frente.

\- Que fuerte… ¿ella realmente es humana? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Lo es… pero igual siento energía mágica de ella, puede ser un mago o un héroe de nacimiento. – Respondió Roman.

\- Eso se sintió bien, creo que el ron ya bajó totalmente. – Expresó Drake con una risa. – Por el momento vamos a dejarlo así en un empate, al menos ya probé su fuerza, y ustedes. – Señaló a Haji y Rika. – He reconocido que son buenos, ya de ese modo pueden hacer lo que quieran, incluso dormir conmigo.

\- Respecto a ello… - Haji se llevó la mano a la barbilla solo para recibir un codazo de parte de su hermana.

\- Nos rehusamos.

\- Y no es necesario que digan más. – Expresó igualmente Mash.

\- Entiendo, de cualquier modo ya estamos en buenos términos así que haré lo que digan.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda. – Expresó Rika. – No sabemos dónde estamos realmente si en Inglaterra, España o en el caribe. – Ahí la pirata se llevó la mano a la nuca.

\- La verdad es que tampoco tengo idea, nunca nos pusimos a pensar en ello porque la comida y el alcohol no escasean. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa, Mash tuvo un gotón cruzar su frente.

\- Supongo que seguimos sin saber nada de este sitio. – Expresó la Shielder, entonces sintió una mano recorrer su cuello, era Drake.

\- De todas formas, ahora que todos somos amigos, es un gusto formar parte de su tripulación, así que vamos a festejar. – Todos los demás piratas soltaron rugidos de alegría mientras se llevaba a Mash contra su voluntad.

\- Hay algo raro aquí… - Escucharon hablar a Roman. – Los parámetros parecen raros…

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Haji.

\- No es nada, solo haré algunos ajustes. – Y no dijo nada más, al parecer los animos de realizar un festejo eran mayores por lo que ese día no se haría nada más.

\- Podemos relajarnos de momento. – Expresó Rika. – Viajar en barco no está mal ¿cierto?

\- Ese es el espíritu de aventura que uno busca. – Respondió Haji. - ¿Qué hay del resto? Seguro por aquí hay hambre.

\- No estará mal relajarnos un rato. – Respondió Jeanne con una sonrisa. – Dijeron que hay alcohol ¿no? No creo que deba tomar.

\- Nadie. – Expresó Rika. – Seguimos siendo menores de edad.

\- Pobres~ - Expresó Medea. – Un buen vino es delicioso, aunque veo que tienen cosas más fuertes, es mejor que nada.

\- Me recuerda a cada celebración que hacíamos después de una dura batalla. – Respondió Alexander. – Mis compañeros y soldados, realmente eran salvajes y muy alegres en sus fiestas.

\- ¡Senpais, ayúdenme! – Escucharon a Mash gritar que estaba con Drake que ya sacaba tres botellas más. - ¡No quiero tomar!

\- Parece que nuestra Kouhai necesita ayuda, salvémosla. – Con eso, fueron para rescatarla. Un rato después ya todos empezaron con esa celebración, botellas de ron en mano y comida en otro.

\- ¡Salud!

Empezaron con ello, los piratas realmente tenían su propia forma de diversión, tampoco Haji y Rika se negaron a la comida que tenían ahí.

\- No deberíamos estar haciendo esto… debemos explorar las aguas…

\- Relájate, hay tiempo después, apurarse no llevará a nada. – Expresó Drake luego de tomar directamente de una botella. – Ciertamente estas aguas pueden ser extrañas, incluso hay personas que resisten los golpes de balas de cañón.

\- Servants. – Expresó la shielder con rapidez.

\- He visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mis viajes pero este sitio sí que lo supera todo, en un momento estamos en una jungla y en otro aparecemos en un clima templado, tampoco hay existencia de un continente o Inglaterra cerca de aquí, ya esperamos zarpar para mañana y averiguar más.

\- No habrá problema que los acompañemos en eso. – Comentó Haji.

\- Para nada. – Respondió la pirata. – Esta noche planeamos hacer esta fiesta hasta que ustedes aparecieron, aunque no cambió nada, seguimos festejando al final.

\- Ya veo… lamento si interrumpimos.

\- No es nada, de igual forma esto ha sido divertido.

\- ¿Esa fue la razón por la que nos atacaste? – Preguntó Mash, ella asintió. – Algo tan trivial.

\- Bueno, ustedes son Haji y Rika ¿no? – Preguntó a ambos hermanos, ellos asintieron. – ¿Son los capitanes?

\- Algo así. – Respondió la pelinaranja.

\- Ya veo, entonces para celebrar nuestra unión, beban. – En ese momento sacó una copa la cual se les hizo conocida, no cabe duda por el hecho de que Fou reaccionó al verla.

\- ¿Senpais? Miren. – Mash intentó hablarles pero Drake reaccionó tan rápido que les dio Ron de tomar, un alcohol tan fuerte llegando a su organismo, obviamente no iba a pasar desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rika teniendo su rostro rojo.

\- El santo grial…

\- ¿Uh? Es cierto, es lo que estamos buscando ¿no?

\- No me refiero a eso, es el Santo grial…

\- ¡Por lo que peleamos! – Expresó Haji levantando su copa con Ron.

\- ¡Escuchen, ella lo tiene!

\- No te preocupes Mash-chan, yo igual te quiero~ - La pelinaranja se sentó a su lado para abrazarla, eso hizo que se sonrojara.

\- Senpais… ¿Cuántos dedos tengo enfrente?

\- Veo a dos Mash-chan… es un sueño~ - Expresó Rika.

\- Rika ¿en serio la quieres para ti sola? – Haji se puso al otro lado para abrazarla, la Shielder estaba sintiendo mucha vergüenza en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? La quiero.

\- Yo igual. – Ella estaba muy feliz en ese momento pero no era el tiempo adecuado.

\- Capitana Drake ¿cómo obtuvo esa copa? – Decidió preguntar.

\- Fue fácil, lo bueno de esta copa es que produce alcohol y comida de forma ilimitada, fue una suerte encontrarla.

\- No fue suerte, fue toda una aventura, llegar a la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida, pelear contra 12 criaturas y como le pateó el trasero el jefe, no es como pintaban ese lugar.

\- No creo que haya sido tan grande, pero igual, ese tipo Poseidón fue una molestia así que tome su tesoro y hundí su ciudad entera.

\- Grandioso. – Expresó el pirata, Mash se quedó totalmente atónita.

\- No puedo creerlo… el problema de esta era fue resuelto antes de que llegáramos.

\- Tener esta copa realmente ha sido grandioso, incluso puedo pelear contra esos tipos invencibles y derrotarlos.

\- Esto es increíble… - Mash se llevó la mano a la frente, en eso Roman empezó a comunicarse.

\- las lecturas son raras, según señala, el grial está frente a ustedes.

\- Es porque lo está. – Respondió la pelimorada, Fou soltó un sonido de afirmación.

\- ¿Cómo? Eso no puede ser posible.

\- Lo es… - En ese momento dos piratas empezaron a pelear entre ellos. – Y ahora esto se complica.

\- Parece que debemos de detenerlos. – Expresó Drake, Haji y Rika se levantaron en ese momento.

\- Nos encargaremos~ - Respondió ella aún ebria, los dos fueron al frente en ese momento, Mash se veía un poco preocupada.

\- Ustedes. – Haji señaló a ambos. - ¿Qué hacen?

\- Este idiota me golpeó, debo enseñarle una lección.

\- Tu eres el idiota. – Los dos se vieron fijamente.

\- Relájense, esto es una fiesta ¿cierto? – Respondió Rika sosteniendo una botella. – Hay que beber, divertirse y disfrutar.

\- Eso es cierto, pero…

\- Escuchen. – Les interrumpió Haji. – El ambiente actualmente es bueno, no tenemos por qué arruinarlo con estupideces como peleas así que solo relájense, beban y listo ¿entendido?

\- … Entendido. – Expresaron ambos, de tal forma el ambiente se calmó, Mash y los demás lo vieron con asombro.

\- Pudieron calmarlos… - Expresó Medusa por lo bajo.

\- Supongo que entre ebrios se entienden. – Comentó Stheno con una sonrisa. Justo entonces ambos sujetaron a los dos piratas y entonces tenían botellas en sus manos, las rompieron directamente en sus cabezas para noquearlos, todo se quedó en silencio…

\- ¡YYYEEEEAAAAH! – y entonces el resto explotó en alegría, levantando a ambos hermanos para felicitarlos, el resto no sabía que pensar, Drake solo reía.

\- Tienen unos capitanes muy interesantes. – Soltaba entre risas, los demás solo tenían gotones en sus frentes.

* * *

Llegó la noche, las skills de Jeanne más un brebaje preparado rápidamente por Medea sirvió para quitarles la borrachera y no tener resaca debido a la cantidad que ingirieron.

\- Nii-san… no volvamos a tomar alcohol, nunca. – Expresó Rika.

\- Palabra de honor. – Respondió él. – Ya estaban nuevamente con Drake que sostenía el grial.

\- Así que viajaron por esta cosa. – Sostuvo el grial. – Ya parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Así es, lo queremos de ser posible. – Respondió Mash.

\- Bueno, desde que somos amigos y puedo darles cualquier otra cosa que no sea mi vida, no considero que sea una gran pérdida, pueden tomarlo. – la pirata le pasó el grial a Mash.

\- Gracias, eso significa que hemos resuelto esta singularidad.

\- No exactamente. – Respondió Rika.

\- Eso es verdad… doctor, tenemos el grial ¿hay cambios?

\- Ninguno. – Respondió Roman. – La era sigue mostrando que hay un problema sin resolver, puesto que ese debe ser el grial que existe en esa era, si hay problemas dentro de los mares es que debe existir otro más, aquel que Lev Lainur depositó en esa era y el choque está causando problemas.

\- Así que el trabajo sigue, no iba a ser tan sencillo. – Expresó Haji.

\- Deben buscar el grial dejado por Lev, mientras la capitana Drake siga en esa era no caerá, pero no puede existir un choque entre ambos griales.

\- El trabajo sigue. – Expresó Rika.

\- Esa voz que les habla, es extraña y todo. – Expresó Drake con un poco de confusión. – ¿Es alguna mascota o algo?

\- Nada de eso. – Respondió Mash. – El doctor es algo como… un hada que nos apoya desde un sitio lejano.

\- Así que solo está de holgazán mientras ustedes pelean, bueno, desde que vinieron a buscar, deberían irse.

\- No realmente, hay otro grial que debemos buscar. – Respondió Haji. – Seguimos sin terminar nuestro viaje, y mientras exista aquí, habrá demasiado peligro.

\- ¿Realmente es tan peligroso?

\- Lo es. – Respondió Rika, Drake soltó un suspiro., ya Mash le devolvió el grial.

\- No es el que buscamos así que puede tenerlo de vuelta.

\- Bien, gracias por ello. – Lo aceptó de regreso. – Nunca pensé que obtendría un tesoro de regreso de esta forma.

\- Supongo que es momento de unas preguntas… capitana Drake, un gusto hablar con usted, debe saber que el grial puede concederle cualquier deseo, tiene uno ¿no? Como el de obtener todos los tesoros del mundo.

\- Eso es verdad… esta cosa puede concedérmelo… pero no lo necesito, no hay diversión en obtener un tesoro por la vía fácil, mi orgullo de pirata me dice que es mejor obtenerlo por medio de la aventura, la travesía por el mar y luchando.

\- Eso esperaba. – Expresó Roman.

\- Así que su deseo sería el de tener agua, alcohol y comida, por lo que está concedido. – Respondió Da Vinci al otro lado.

\- Seguro. – Expresó Drake. – La seguridad de mis hombres es prioridad, así que deseo tener suficiente para ellos.

\- El grial mantiene el mundo pero no es lo mismo con el océano, algo más lo mantiene y no es lo que deseaste, así que esa fuerza es lo que choca y no permite que el problema se acabe. La gente que tienes al frente puede arreglarlo, ellos han peleado contra estos "chicos invencibles" que mencionas y los han derrotado.

\- Ya veo, es bueno saber eso, gracias.

\- Por supuesto, me llamo leonado Da Vinci, morí veinte años antes de que nacieras.

\- Nunca he escuchado de ti. – y al otro lado se escuchó el corazón de la Caster destrozarse en pedazos. – Supongo que no hay tesoros aquí entonces…

\- ¡Si los hay! – Se escuchó a Roman al otro lado. – La era de la exploración es un evento que ayudó a definir el mundo como lo conocemos, marineros, piratas que decidieron moverse en aguas misteriosas con sus deseos al frente, seguro hay un tesoro.

\- ¿Lo hay en serio? Oro, plata y especias suficientes para hundir el barco.

\- Lo hay, yo, el doctor Roman, lo aseguro. – Eso levantó los ánimos de Drake.

\- ¡Perfecto! Con ello, todos beban como si no hubiera un mañana, zarparemos al amanecer por nuevos tesoros.

\- ¡Si! – Todos siguieron bebiendo en ese momento mientras cantaban, Mash soltó un suspiro.

\- No entiendo cómo pueden divertirse.

\- Son piratas, déjalos ser. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa. – Y bien, no bebamos otra vez, nunca más.

\- Nunca más. – Repitió Haji, la celebración continuaba, al día siguiente tenían cosas qué realizar y un viaje más por zarpar, ya más aventuras les esperarían para el día siguiente.

En otro lado, Medea estaba por su cuenta, una sensación extraña le invadía desde que llegaron y era algo que no entendía, deseaba estar sola esa noche.

\- Esta sensación… - Su rostro denotaba seriedad en ese momento, se quitó la capucha de encima para ver al cielo, la luna estaba brillando. – Este sitio me trae mala espina y recuerdos desagradables por alguna razón… - Apretó el puño. – Espero no sea lo que estoy pensando…

En otro sitio, luego de que Stheno bebiera de una copa como si no fuera nada, Medusa se acercó a ella.

\- Onee-sama, debió darse cuenta de este lugar.

\- Así es mi querida hermana, nada se me pasa. – Respondió la Assassin. – parece que ella está aquí, pronto tendremos un bonito reencuentro…

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Si que escojo entre servants que realmente puedan tener repercusiones ahí, así que mis escogencias no son realmente al azar y sí saben, solo que prefieren hacerse los tontos al respecto, después de todo pasar todo eso y proclamar que lo saben le quita la parte divertida de la experiencia jaja.**

**El Redentor 777: Pues eso si que es debido a no pasar por demasiada agua y batalló más en tierra jaja, ya cuando lleguemos a la parte de verano, ahí habrán algunos cambios en la mayoría.**

**Bueno, otro pedazo más de esta singularidad, el grial no está aún y pues un pequeño adelanto al final, hay servants protagónicos para esta singularidad, ya veremos más desarrollado para después, nos vemos la próxima semana entonces para seguir con el desarrollo, falta más por conocer de esto. Saludos.**


	53. Piratas y el guerrero vikingo

Llegó la mañana, toda la fiesta que sucedió el día anterior fue bastante alocada y los piratas saben cómo divertirse habiendo alcohol de por medio pero ya era el momento de partir. Los masters durmieron en camas improvisadas que se hicieron, aunque no fue realmente cómodo, el cansancio les hizo conciliar el sueño y estar listos para partir, en una de las tiendas donde Haji estaba durmiendo, empezó a abrir los ojos para levantarse, solo para encontrar una figura que le estaba observando fijamente.

\- … Altera… - Se levantó en ese momento, la Saber seguía con su expresión sin emociones.

\- Master, es momento de salir, Shielder me envió para avisarle de que pronto el barco partirá.

\- Entendido, gracias por el aviso. – El pelinegro accedió a estirarse para alejar un poco dolor de la cama incomoda, Altera seguía ahí, totalmente inmóvil y viendo a su master, Haji la miró de reojo mientras enarcaba una ceja. - … Esto… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?

\- Lo estuve vigilando toda la noche por si algún enemigo lo atacara en su descanso.

\- Ya veo… no hay ningún peligro realmente, solo uno si Kiyohime estuviera aquí para asaltarme. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – El alcohol que ingerí ayer ya se despejó, no creo volver a tener otro festejo de ese tipo.

\- Comer y beber es parte de la preparación para la batalla, en mis tiempos era lo mejor para que mis hombres se relajaran antes de invadir otra ciudad.

\- Ya veo… igualmente no es que sea mi estilo. – Ya estaba totalmente despierto en ese momento. – Para otros puede ser un poco aterrador, pero te agradezco el haber vigilado toda la noche. – Puso su mano en el hombro de la Saber.

\- Es parte de mi deber como su servant.

\- Ya nos deben estar esperando para zarpar, vamos. – Altera asintió, ya los dos empezaron a salir de la casa de campaña, observaban varios piratas cargar cajas para transportar directo hacia los barcos a cargo de Drake.

\- Nii-san, ya estamos a punto de partir ¿te quedaste dormido? – Rika estaba ahí junto a Mash.

\- La fiesta de ayer fue pesada ¿no? Puede que me haya pasado factura.

\- Ya los demás están en el barco, pronto será tiempo para partir. – Informó Mash, Haji asintió.

\- Gracias Mash, ya es momento de ir entonces, vamos. – Ya fueron entonces al barco, solamente terminaron con unos cuantos detalles más para que finalmente Drake diera el aviso y decidieran empezar a zarpar en el mar. Los barcos izaron sus velas y cada pirata de la tripulación en los tres distintos barcos que tenía empezaron a moverse, cada uno tenía un trabajo específico para poner las embarcaciones en movimiento, el timonel dio la señal con lo cual ya el viento soplaba y empezaron a moverse, anclas arriba y el viaje empezó.

\- ¡Así se hace idiotas, no dejen de trabajar! – La capitana animaba a sus hombres a su propia manera. Ya los barcos tomaron mayor aceleración y avanzaban uno detrás de otro.

\- Las representaciones no se comparan en nada a lo real. – Comentó Rika por debajo, vio a Mash en ese momento. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te diviertes?

\- SI es algo divertido, poder ver un mar tan lejano es una experiencia nueva para mí, pero no creo que sea el momento para divertirnos, esta singularidad sigue vigente después de todo. – Respondió la pelimorada, Rika sonrió.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo? Si crees que es divertido, debes demostrarlo, son momentos únicos en la vida después de todo.

\- Eso es verdad pero… ¡Mire senpai, son gaviotas, y ahí hay más piratas! – De un momento para otro ella empezó a mostrar interés, la pelinaranja sonrió mientras que Mash se dio cuenta, avergonzándose un poco. – Lamento eso.

\- Ya dije que no está mal. – La abrazó por el costado, la Shielder se sonrojó en ese momento. – Podemos tener casi la misma edad pero sigues siendo una niña, así que demostrar esa actitud es bueno de vez en cuando, incluso la gente más adulta puede demostrarlo, solo mira.

Jeanne estaba en una parte de la cubierta, observando el panorama con brillo en sus ojos, durante su vida no es que haya tenido oportunidad de realizar viajes en el mar, la guerra por Francia y salvar a su país la mantuvo demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse de cosas como esa, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no dudaba en demostrar su interés en aquellas nuevas experiencias que podía vivir ahora.

\- A eso me refiero, ella peleó para salvar Francia, pasó por muchas cosas, perdidas, la muerte y a pesar de ello no ha perdido el brillo en sus ojos de disfrutar algo nuevo, tú también puedes vivirlo.

\- Senpai… es cierto, lamento haber sido un poco negativa y seria antes.

\- No es nada.

\- Veo que todo está perfecto aquí. – Drake se acercó en ese momento. – No hace mucho aparecieron piratas pero fácil se esfumaron como viento ¿eso es posible?

\- Debe ser una especie de espíritu de esta singularidad, quizás el concepto de pirata que hay de la era de la exploración. – Informó Roman en ese momento. – No hacen realmente bastante daño como un pirata promedio pero, mientras el mundo siga sin ser corregido, continuarán apareciendo.

\- ¿Hay una explicación más sencilla para eso? – Preguntó la pirata.

\- SI lo pusiéramos en pocas palabras, serían como fantasmas. – Respondió Mash.

\- ¿Fantasmas? Pero mis balas les hacen daño.

\- Bueno, fantasmas con cuerpos físicos.

\- Eso lo arregla entonces, no habrá problema con derrotarlos. – Expresó ella de forma segura. Con un avance más en el mar, las cosas iban más calmadas de ahí. – Nos espera algo al final de este mar ¿no?

\- Un tesoro es lo que andamos buscando, así que ese es nuestro objetivo. – Comentó Haji.

\- Lo es, pero si las cosas van de acuerdo a como ocurre en esta época, hay otros piratas detrás de el.

\- Eso no importa, si lo alcanzamos primero, ganamos. – Respondió Drake, en ese momento ya veían una isla al frente. – Parece que alcanzamos tierra.

\- Y también detecto servants ahí. – Informó Roman, Mash asintió.

\- Ahí hay de esos superhumanos, así que debemos avanzar con cuidado.

\- Entiendo, el resto de la tripulación se quedará aquí, solo iremos ustedes tres y sus hombres para investigar. – Con eso último ya encallaron en la orilla, solamente bajaron Drake, Mash, Haji, Rika y los servants, encontrándose en la playa.

\- Hay que moverse con cuidado, no sabemos que podemos encontrar aquí. – Informó la shielder. – puede que el servant sea aliado.

\- Siento una presencia aquí. – En ese momento Drake sacó su disparó sin previo aviso, tomando al resto desprevenido.

\- ¿Por qué disparaste? – Preguntó Rika, siendo que Fou se asustó en ese momento.

\- Es algo normal, si hay una amenaza, lo mejor es disparar primero y preguntar después, es algo básico para sobrevivir.

\- ¿Y le diste? – Preguntó Haji, ella se hundió de hombros.

\- Hay que averiguarlo, no debemos perder el tiempo. – Se adelantó, el resto simplemente se vio.

\- Eso fue violento. – Comentó Jeanne por lo bajo.

\- Igual sentimos las señales aquí, aunque algo se siente familiar. – Expresó Medusa.

\- ¡Oigan, vengan aquí! – Escucharon la voz de la capitana, se acercaron para adentrarse a la jungla. – Esto de aquí ¿pueden leerlo?

\- Una tablilla de piedra y con runas, doctor ¿puede leer lo que dice? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Me pondré en eso. - Da Vinci se adelantó a Roman el cual protestó. – Ya lo descifré y no es bueno, habla acerca del rey Bloodaxe que se levantará para atacar a sus enemigos.

\- Conocemos a uno así, se trata de un rey vikingo que reinó hace años, eso no parece ser bueno. – Informó Roman y justo en ese momento aparecieron más de esos piratas.

\- Y justo nos rodean, genial. – Comentó Haji sacando sus armas en ese momento. – Primero debemos ocuparnos de estas molestias y seguir después. – Entonces empezaron, aunque siendo una mayoría ellos y con más fuerza, no es que les causaran problemas totalmente, acabó siendo una batalla rápida.

\- Terminamos aquí. – Informó Mash. – No resultó tanto problema.

\- Esas cosas no lo son para nada, teniendo esta gran fuerza aquí. – Expresó Rika mostrando su musculo.

\- Y la gran fuerza se concentra justo en ti. – Respondió Haji, ganándose una mirada afilada de su hermana, algo que le dio escalofríos.

\- Y bien, un tesoro nos espera, hay que seguir. – Drake continuó su paso con el resto detrás, parecía estar oliendo los alrededores. – Debe estar cerca, lo presiento.

\- El tesoro no tiene aroma. – Expresó Mash.

\- Si lo tiene, un buen pirata sabe encontrarlo.

\- Pues hay muchos olores aquí, sudor, sangre, lagrimas, estiércol, etc. – Expresó Haji.

\- No hagas mención de excremento, da asco caminar por algo así. – Comentó Rika.

\- Esto… Medusa, cárgame. – La simple mención hizo que Stheno perdiera las ganas de caminar y sujetarse de su hermana, esta asintió.

\- Solo decía. – Se hundió de hombros el pelinegro.

\- Luego de encontrar este tesoro, no estaría mal recorrer el mundo entero, algo en lo que me gustaría que estén. – Comentó Drake, Mash lo vio con asombro.

\- El mundo entero…

\- Si lo desean, pueden venir conmigo, los recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

\- Es una oferta tentadora. – Comentó Haji. – Aunque la sensación de viaje es interesante, no hay nada más que deseemos.

\- Eso es cierto. – Asintió Rika.

\- Es problemático, no tener un deseo es algo grande, siento que fallo como mercader. – En ese momento escucharon ruidos.

\- Se acercan los servants y son pasos rápidos. – Informó Roman.

\- Llegó el momento entonces. – Justo ahí vieron la figura aparecer, grande, con cuernos y musculatura.

\- ¡Matar, matar, soy Eric, los voy a matar! – Soltaba a gritos.

\- No parece que nos entendamos. – Comentó Rika. – Es momento de pelear. – Y solo se intensificó al ver el miasma oscuro a su alrededor. – Y cuanto antes.

\- Que así sea, es el momento muchachos, hora de darle una buena dosis de realidad. – Comentó Haji, Drake sacó sus armas para empezar a disparar sin previo aviso.

\- Ok anciano, eres vikingo, ancestro nuestro pero es el momento de dejar la anterior generación, debes caer aquí.

Con un rugido, Eric corrió con todo lo que pudo agitando su hacha, todos saltaron hacia los costados para esquivar su ataque, Medusa movió sus cadenas con la posibilidad de poder desarmarlo, enredándolas alrededor del hacha pero el Berserker era fuerte, aprovechó para jalarla y lanzarla directamente hacia los árboles, ella logró girar justo a tiempo para no sufrir el impacto.

\- Ey, deberías calmarte un poco. – Alexander saltó con una sonrisa, atacó por un costado al Berserker el cual no se quedó quieto, quiso atacarlo pero Altera llegó por el otro lado, usando su espada para llamar su atención, se movió por el lado y con un salto para darle directamente en una de sus piernas con un corte, eso solo causó que soltara un rugido más fuerte y atacara.

\- Alguien está realmente enojado. – Haji aprovechó para disparar unas cuantas balas de sus pistolas mágicas, Eric desvió su atención hacia él. - ¿Necesitas impulso? Bueno, te daré impulso, toma algo de mana.

Estiró su mano hacia Medea para alimentarle de mana, la caster sonrió mientras engullía el poder y entonces extender su báculo con dos agujeros atrás de ella, lanzando rayos para golpearlo, sin embargo el Berserker los golpeaba a un lado con su hacha, Medea chasqueó la lengua.

\- Esa hacha debe contener alguna clase de poder divino, no es normal. – Informó ella.

\- Con algo como eso hay que concentrarse más en la defensa entonces. – Rika miró a Mash, esta asintió. – Vamos a defender y luego atacar por otra parte.

Cuando Eric buscó atacar, Mash logró adelantarse y defender, desviando el arma, Jeanne apareció por el costado para un ataque lateral y alejarlo, de forma seguida Medusa fue por detrás y lanzó una patada para mandarlo a volar, impactando contra tres árboles en el proceso.

\- Mientras se recupera, es momento de darle con todo. – Haji usó uno de sus sellos de comando para impulsar la fuerza de Altera, también el medidor en su celular estaba lleno. – Altera, hora de destrozarlo.

\- Entendido. – Su espada empezó a brillar, con la señal y el botón apretado, no perdió el tiempo cuando la estela arcoíris la rodeó y empezó a moverse. - ¡Photon Ray!

Mientras Eric se recuperaba, solo pudo observar el ataque del NP llegar de frente, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, siendo golpeado de lleno, mientras ya se despejaba, él yacía en el suelo.

\- Y bien, no hay otra opción más que darte la bienvenida, disfruta de tu experiencia una vez te recibamos. – Haji extendió su teléfono para capturarlo y purificarlo, desapareciendo el Berserker.

\- Eric Bloodaxe ha sido derrotado. – Informó Mash, ya todos podían sentirse relajados en ese momento.

\- Buen trabajo. – Expresó Stheno, Haji la vio con rostro inexpresivo.

\- No hiciste nada para ayudar.

\- Si lo hice, di apoyo moral. – Sonrió la Assassin, Haji no tenía ganas de discutir por lo que lo dejó así.

\- Los piratas también han desaparecido de toda la isla, aunque había otra señal de servant, ya no hay, está totalmente vacío.

\- Entonces no hay nada más qué hacer, vamos por ese tesoro. – Informó Drake mientras avanzaba, el resto ya iba por detrás.

\- Senpais ¿creen que haya un tesoro aquí? – preguntó la Shielder.

\- Si seguimos los instintos de Drake, debería. – Comentó Haji.

\- No debe ser tan sencillo, puede que hayamos venido para nada. – Expresó Rika.

\- ¿Alguno más tiene experiencia con tesoros? – Preguntó al resto.

\- Recolectar tesoros en vida pasada. – Informar Altera.

\- Nuestra isla tenía ¿no? – Preguntó Medusa.

\- Vivir entre riquezas a veces puede ser aburrido. – Comentó Stheno con un suspiro.

\- Recolectarlos es más interesante y parte de la aventura. – En cambio Alexander tenía energías. En eso escucharon el llamado de Drake para adelantarse.

\- Encontré un barco, parece ser que ese vikingo vino en él. – Expresó viéndolo, Mash lo analizó.

\- Solo parece ser una versión grande los barcos habituales vikingos. – Informó Roman, no es nada nuevo. – La pirata siguió buscando a ver que encontraba.

\- Lo tengo, tesoro. – Sacó lo que era un libro. – Lo que pensaba, a ellos les gustaba escribir todo lo que veían en sus viajes con dibujos, así que esto podría darnos una posible localización.

\- Es una pista al menos. – Expresó Haji. – Es un buen tesoro para los alrededores.

\- Será bueno para nuestro viaje alrededor del mundo ¿no?

\- Eso va para después. – Con eso Drake asintió estando de buen humor para regresar al barco, Mash les vio.

\- ¿Realmente pensaban en eso? Ya saben que, al corregir esta era, sus memorias…

\- No es bueno mentir, pero tampoco bajemos sus esperanzas. – Expresó Rika.

\- No la engañen, ya fue suficiente con Nero anteriormente. – Expresó ella. Ya de regresó en el barco, la capitana revisó el mapa que tenía.

\- Según esto, hay una isla al noroeste, según nuestra velocidad actual, nos llevaría diez horas para poder llegar ahí.

\- Es posible que encontremos una línea ley ahí, sería bueno. – Expresó Mash con una sonrisa, ambos hermanos asintieron.

\- No hay nada más qué hacer, es momento de partir. – Expresó Rika, Drake asintió.

\- ¡A la siguiente isla! – Los barcos se pusieron en movimiento, ya con un próximo destino, esperaban ver que les esperaba en el siguiente sitio a donde llegarían.

* * *

En lo que parecía un extraño laberinto, una figura femenina se movía a través de ahí, estaba agotada luego de recorrer por bastante tiempo.

_- ¿Por qué habré sido un servant? Realmente no entiendo que pasa aquí, ni siquiera está mi estúpida hermana o a mí misma, no entiendo que pasa aquí. – Escuchó un rugido que la aterró en ese momento. – No es bueno, este laberinto está aquí, eso significa que "él" también, debo huir rápido.

Mientras avanzaba, una figura gigante se puso al frente de ella, tuvo que retroceder debido al miedo.

\- ¡No! – No pudo hacer nada más cuando se le acercó, esa figura entonces la tomó en sus brazos para cargarla encima. - ¡Que haces!, Soy alguien importante.

No pudo decir más cuando se fue moviendo más al fondo de ese lugar, un sitio donde es difícil salir, ese era aquel laberinto…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Ya como se estará viendo, hacen distintos viajes en barco y se recorren diversas islas, esa es una particularidad aquí así que encuentros se verán, ya se vendrá lo más interesante para después.**

**Camilo Navas: Justamente por eso llevé a Medea jaja, escojo los servants por lo que pueden repercutir ciertos encuentros que harían las cosas más interesantes, del mismo modo es como decir que serían protagonistas de la singularidad, así como en Roman hice que Kiyohime fuera una protagonista por tener mucho tiempo en pantalla jaja.**

**Bueno, antes quisiera hablar de algo. Esta semana salió el re-run de Kara no Kyoukai y pues tiré por Fujino, gasté lo que ahorré en el poco tiempo pero me alegra decir que en mi último roll de diez saqué a Fujino y a Shiki Saber jaja, fue un golpe de suerte.**

**Ya así avanzamos otro tramo de la historia, ya se viene el reencuentro de hermanas y por supuesto a cierto berserker peludito y tierno que todos adoran jaja, nos vemos en el próximo cap entonces. Saludos.**


	54. Piratas y el laberinto del minotauro

El barco ya estaba en avance hacia su próximo destino, la situación se había mantenido en calma desde ese entonces y no es que ocurriera algún problema en todo el rato, cada quien descansaba o hacía lo que quería en la cubierta.

\- Viajar en el mar no está mal ¿cierto? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Se está muy tranquilo, y la brisa se siente bien. – Haji estaba recostado en una parte un poco alta, Altera estaba ahí la cual se encontraba en una posición de que el pelinegro usaba su regazo como almohada.

\- ¿No crees que molestas a Altera-san al usarla de esa forma?

\- No creo que le importe ¿verdad?

\- Es una orden de mi master… y tampoco me molesta demasiado. – Respondió la Saber, Haji vio a su hermana con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves?

\- Cada vez estoy más segura de que piensas hacer un harem…

\- Que envidia… - Mash vio eso con un poco de envidia, ya entonces agitó su cabeza para alejar tales pensamientos. - ¿Pasa algo Drake?

\- El viento se siente extraño aquí, tiene un sabor distinto. – Respondió la capitana, la Shielder enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Puedes saborearlo?

\- Debe ser una habilidad de viajar en el mar por mucho tiempo. – Expresó Rika.

\- Si bien, es verdad que la temperatura cambió en cierto momento, parece ser que, si es por la experiencia que ha recaudado, cada isla tiene un clima distinto dependiendo de su posición. - Informó Roman.

\- Ese tipo de habilidad sería útil si uno se pierde. – En ese momento llegó uno de los piratas a informar acerca de un barco enemigo que estaba cerca.

\- Senpai, hay que hacer algo. – Comentó Mash, Rika asintió.

\- Medusa-san.

\- ¿Desea algo master? – La Rider se acercó en ese momento.

\- No podemos perder mucho tiempo con ese barco así que hay que acabar con él rápidamente, espero que uses tu Noble Phantasm.

\- Como diga. – La Rider hizo lo que le dijo, Rika activó el NP desde su celular y ella brilló, invocando su Pegaso, empezó a volar con la estela directo hacia el barco, solo se pudo ver como este voló en miles de pedazos y el agua se salpicó por todo el sitio, los demás en el barco solo observaban como una embarcación grande acabó totalmente hecha añicos con un solo ataque.

\- Eso fue como la potencia de treinta balas de cañón. – Comentó Drake con un silbido, Medusa regresó en ese momento.

\- Bien hecho. – Sonrió Rika mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la Rider, esta sonrió levemente.

\- Traje esto por si acaso. – Llevaba la bandera, Drake la observó.

\- No es que haya visto.

\- Parece ser de un logo famoso, ya investigaré. – Informó Roman.

\- Eso es todo, sigamos con nuestro viaje tranquilo. – El resto del tiempo fue bastante ameno, no atacaron más barcos por lo que no hubo ningún otro problema, ya finalmente lograron llegar a una nueva isla donde encallaron las embarcaciones para pisar la tierra.

\- Llegamos a nuestro destino, y si se ve grande. – Comentó Haji mientras puso su mano sobre su frente para observar.

\- Realmente noto en las especificaciones que tiene una gran extensión, encontrar una línea ley aquí no será problema. – Informó Roman, Mash asintió.

\- Espero no resulte un problema por este lugar. – Comentó la Shielder, Drake negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada, igual pensaba ir por el mismo lugar, vamos. – Se pusieron en camino, ya una vez se alejaban de la costa y adentraban más, veían que no era para nada como una jungla si no que se encontraban espacios abiertos.

\- Este sitio es totalmente distinto de las islas convencionales, tiene una gran planicie. – Comentó Haji.

\- Tiene un parecido con Roma ¿no? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Ese parece ser el caso senpai, encontrar una línea ley aquí será lo mejor. – Ya que estaban en ello, aparecieron una especie de esqueletos que se movían. - ¿Qué son esos?

\- Parecen ser guerreros hechos con colmillos de dragón, tengan cuidado. – Expresó Roman.

\- Hagamos esto rápido nuevamente. – Haji sacó sus armas para empezar a dispararles, estos retrocedían con cada proyectil que les daba. – Rika, ordena para que ataquen mientras están distraídos.

\- Entendido, Alexander-san, Jeanne-san, vayan. – Los dos servants asintieron mientras atacaban y destruían sin problemas a las criaturas hechas con colmillos de dragón, así era tan fácil que con solo unos cuantos golpes duros eran destruidos, Rika aprovechaba para recolectar un poco.

\- ¿Por qué hace eso? – preguntó Mash.

\- Son muestras, seguro después podríamos analizarlas en Chaldea. – Respondió la pelinaranja mientras guardaba los pedazos de colmillos en el almacén de la aplicación.

\- En cualquier caso, la batalla ha finalizado, ya empezaré a crear la conexión. – Mash se puso en ello, Roman detectó algo raro y lo avisó pero después le restó importancia, ya entonces la Shielder pudo terminar con la conexión y tener una mejor comunicación a lo largo de la singularidad.

\- Muy bien chicos, ya que estoy aquí, les daré un pequeño consejo. Desde que es la era de la exploración, hay cosas realmente importantes que deben mantener, una de ellas es que la pimienta ha sido una especie realmente importante por la propiedad de conservar la carne, por eso les envío esta botella con ella para que la usen. – Comentó Da Vinci, haciendo aparecerlo mediante el círculo de invocación, Drake quedó asombrada de tener algo tan valioso de ese tiempo.

\- Por cierto, ya terminé de analizar lo que dice esa bandera, parecer ser de ******, parte de ******

\- ¿Doctor? – Mash intentó estabilizar la comunicación pero no se pudo. – Lo perdimos.

En ese momento y para sorpresa de todos ocurrió un terremoto, no supieron de donde es que llegó pero no tardó más que unos segundos antes de que desapareciera.

\- Eso fue peligroso. – Rika pudo mantenerse de pie al contar con la ayuda de Medusa.

\- ¿No les pasó nada? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Estamos bien, nada de qué preocuparse. – Haji levantó el pulgar.

\- Quisiera ver qué pasó con mi tripulación, deberíamos regresar. – Asintieron con la sugerencia de Drake e hicieron su regreso a la orilla, por lo menos quedó comprobado que nada grave les sucedió y estaban tranquilos.

\- Obtuvimos el círculo de invocación pero las comunicaciones siguen perdidas. – Informó Mash.

\- No hay necesidad de preocuparse, seguro contaremos con Roman y Da Vinci en algún momento. – Respondió Rika con una sonrisa. Ya entonces escucharon una proclamación de Drake en ese momento que hablaba con uno de sus hombres, se acercaron a ver.

\- ¿Cómo que el barco no se mueve? – Preguntó ella con estupefacción.

\- Es lo que digo jefe, no podemos hacer nada. – La pirata soltó un suspiro.

\- Voy a revisar. – Ella fue a ver cada parte del barco, si es que había un daño o algo por el estilo pero nada. – No hay daño pero es como si algo pesado estuviera anclándolo a la isla.

\- Ya hay magia involucrada aquí. – Respondió Haji, Drake volteó a verle.

\- Es lo que sabes ¿no?

\- Ese parece ser el caso, una especie de campo mágico ha cubierto los alrededores, a menos que no destruyamos a quien lo creó, no podremos salir. – Informó Mash.

\- Parece que iremos a buscar al responsable, si no hay otra opción.

\- Nos pondremos en camino. – Con eso dicho, los piratas se quedaron en el barco y el grupo se puso en camino, ya como había algo totalmente distinto en esa isla y no es solamente la extensión o que tenga un plano abierto, incluso un castillo estaba ahí, abandonado y todo pero yacía en el sitio.

\- Es extraño. – Comentó Rika por lo bajo. - ¿Acaso alguien vivo aquí?

\- Ese parece ser el caso. – Respondió Haji, en ese momento volvieron Jeanne y Altera. - ¿Alguna señal?

\- Nada por aquí. – Respondió la Ruler. – Tampoco siento alguna energía mágica o señales cercanas.

\- Es un sitio abandonado. – Comentó Altera, Haji se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- Buen trabajo a ambas, debemos seguir buscando por si acaso.

\- ¿Piensas en algo senpai? – Mash observó al pelinegro.

\- Solo que debemos ir más por allá. – Ahí vieron como Stheno y Medusa observaban hacia un sitio en particular, una montaña. - ¿Qué ven?

\- Es esa montaña, capto algún tipo de señal que se me hace familiar. – Respondió la Assassin.

\- Siento lo mismo Onee-sama, lo reconozco y debe estar ahí.

\- Entonces vamos todos a ver. – Informó Haji. Se acercaron hacia la montaña tal y como dijeron ambas y observaron justo un agujero que estaba en el pie. – Bingo, es una entrada.

\- ¿Una cueva? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. – El grupo entró a tal cueva, en un principio era como una construcción rocosa natural pero después ya tenía una estructura hecha por el hombre, paredes de piedra caliza y un camino, eso encendió una chispa en Drake.

\- Así que es una mazmorra, debí saberlo, un tesoro debe esperarnos al final.

\- Un momento, quizás debamos retroceder y…

\- Eso, para nada. – Interrumpió a Mash. – Si mis sentidos están bien, no habrá problema alguno mientras vayamos al fondo, hay que conseguir ese tesoro. – Ya ella estaba yendo más al fondo, el resto no dijo nada.

\- Solo sigámosla. – Comentó Rika.

\- ¿Sienten algo aquí dentro? – Haji preguntó a Stheno y Medusa.

\- La señal es más fuerte aquí y si es lo que creo… - La Assassin bajó la mirada. – Solo podemos averiguar adentrándonos al fondo.

\- No hay de otra.

\- ¡Oigan, aquí hay enemigos! – Escucharon a Drake al fondo, se apresuraron a llegar para ver más esqueletos en el sitio, la pirata les disparaba para alejarlos. – Algo de ayuda sería útil.

\- Por supuesto. – Rika saltó con una patada para golpear a uno de ellos y destrozarlo, por atrás llegó Alexander atacando con su espada, Medea proporcionó apoyo lanzando hechizos y rayos para acabar con los restantes, no tardaron bastante para conseguirlo. – No fue nada.

\- Este sitio si es peligroso. – Comentó Jeanne con rostro serio. – No sabemos cuán lejos podremos llegar.

\- Es parte de la aventura, este sitio hace que quiera entrar más a fondo. – Comentó Alexander con una sonrisa.

\- Me entiendes totalmente. – Drake asintió, chocando palmas con él.

\- El punto es que separarnos por aquí es peligroso, casi como si fuera un…

\- Laberinto. – Stheno complementó la información de Mash. – Es lo que siento que es, no recomiendo ir sin mucho cuidado.

\- Stheno parece saber de estas cosas. – Comentó la Shielder, la diosa sonrió levemente.

\- Nos recuerda un poco a nuestra isla donde vivíamos las tres.

\- Es casi la misma similitud. – Comentó Medusa igual. – en aquel tiempo éramos solo nosotras, alejadas de cualquier otro contacto y solo marineros que deseaban conocer a las diosas se acercaban, yo… mi trabajo era sacarlos de ahí… por cualquier método…

\- No hay necesidad de tener un ambiente tétrico aquí. – Rika buscó alegrar un poco las cosas. – Si un tesoro nos espera realmente, hay que esforzarnos por llegar a él.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – Sonrió Drake. – Las cosas valiosas alegran hasta al pirata más amargado, hay que seguir. – Continuaron su camino, ya cada vez se encontraban con más bifurcaciones por lo que era fácil perderse.

\- Hemos avanzado un buen rato y no encontramos nada. – Comentó Haji.

\- No hay necesidad de preocuparse, lo tengo todo grabado para trazar el camino de salida. – Informó Mash. – Pero separarse si sería peligroso.

\- ¿Nos tomamos de las manos? – Sugirió Rika. – De ese modo nadie estaría muy atrás.

\- Es una buena idea. – Asintió Haji, Mash estaba un poco dudosa, más que nada por sujetar sus manos. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿No me digas que te avergüenza?

\- N-No es eso, es algo que perfectamente puedo hacer. – Expresó la Shielder con las mejillas un poco rojas.

\- Si no hay problema, hagámoslo entonces. – Mash dejó que sus manos fueran sujetadas por ambos, sentía la calidez de ambos, una sensación que le calmaba.

\- Capto un olor aquí. – Drake se detuvo en ese momento. – Es sangre.

Justo un pequeño rastro estaba en el suelo, lo vieron en aquel momento y se detuvieron cuando aparecieron más monstruos buscando pelear.

\- No se rinden. – Drake sonrió. – Acabemos con ellos.

Empezó la batalla, entre esqueletos y demás, atacaron sin detenerse y era tan sencillo que no representaba ni un solo esfuerzo.

\- La batalla terminó, buen trabajo. – Sonrió Mash.

\- Parece que mis disparos empiezan a hacer efecto, es bueno saberlo. – Sonrió Drake.

\- En realidad es por el efecto del grial, por desear de forma inconsciente que puedas acabarlos y todo.

\- Ya veo, supongo que no debería depender de ello.

\- Por cualquier caso, debemos seguir avanzando. – De esa forma el grupo siguió caminando. Por detrás de una pared estaban dos figuras.

\- Parece que no has logrado sacarlos ¿qué harás? – Habló aquella chica, su acompañante soltó un rugido. – Así que irás, entiendo, yo me quedaré atrás, no me involucraré. – Y se puso en camino, el suelo temblaba un poco con cada paso que daba.

* * *

Mientras más avanzaban dentro del laberinto, más podía darse una sensación peligrosa, Drake era quien más podía sentirlo, por eso avanzaba con cuidado.

\- Sí que da un mal presagio este lugar. – Comentó ella por lo bajo. – No creo que podamos seguir avanzando sin cuidado.

\- La señal se intensifica. – Comentó Stheno. – Debe estar cerca.

\- ¿Lo está? – Preguntó Mash, y justo en ese momento se escuchó un rugido. - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Parece que es lo que cuida este sitio. – Comentó Rika, preparándose, Haji igual.

\- ¿Sabían algo de esto? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Es algo obvio de los laberintos, debe haber algún guardián dentro, es como un juego de gato y ratón. – Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Todos, prepárense para lo peor. – Ordenó Rika, ya escucharon pisadas acercarse y que iban a una velocidad que podría chocar en cualquier momento, entonces lo vieron, una figura grande que pasó a través de ellos, apenas y pudieron moverse para evitar ser atacados, esta se detuvo en ese momento a espaldas.

\- Lo sabía… - Stheno comentó en voz baja.

\- ¡Qué grande! – Drake no pudo evitar expresar su asombro ante la figura, era grande, el torso al descubierto y una máscara le cubría el rostro.

\- … Mueran… - Comentó esta figura en voz baja. – Yo… Asterios… los voy a matar…

\- Senpais, es otro Berserker, no es algo que podamos pelear sin cuidado. – Informó Mash. – Asterios puede ser su nombre pero es mejor conocido como el Minotauro, debe tener cuidado.

\- Así que llegó a recibirnos, que amable de su parte. – Sonrió Rika, en ese momento Stheno y Medusa se pusieron al frente, el grandote se detuvo en ese momento.

\- Parece que nos recuerdas ¿no? – Sonrió la Assassin, Asterios se quedó inmóvil al verlas, entonces el aura negra lo estaba rodeando. – Esto es esa corrupción de la que hablan ¿no? Parece que debemos hacerlo volver a sus cabales, y no solo a él… ¿no es así Euryale?

En ese momento otra figura apareció por detrás, una mujer pequeña, casi como si se estuviera observando a Stheno en un reflejo, solo que la única diferencia era que su diadema es de color negro.

\- Stheno, Medusa…

\- Euryale-neesama… - Comentó la Rider por lo bajo.

\- No es verdad, es solo una ilusión, no vendrán por mí, no me van a llevar. – Expresó ella con algo de miedo, se vio a Asterios rugir más fuerte.

\- ¡Proteger! – Entonces se lanzó al ataque el Berserker, nuevamente tuvieron que esquivarlo, Medusa agarró a su hermana para saltar por encima de él.

\- Necesitan algo de persuasión antes de que podamos hablar, hay que detener al grandulón. – Comentó Haji, todos vieron a Asterios que seguía buscando pelear, iba a ser una batalla difícil pero con tal arreglarlo todo, iban a detenerlo sin importar qué.

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Bueno, pues ya el evento está por terminarse, lo bueno es que habrá un pequeño descanso, creo.**

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, pueden tener una buena pirata pero igual existen grandes peligros, ya a partir de aquí es que vendrá lo verdaderamente fuerte.**

**Roxas Strife: Si pienso ponerle seriedad y dramatismo más adelante, es bien sabido que hay momentos que no lo son y he aprovechado eso, ya le meteré buen dramatismo, como creo que saldrá en el siguiente cap.**

**Llegamos al laberinto del minotauro y se encontraron con el mismo señor de este, además de la última hermana gorgona salió y ambas se verán obligadas a pelear para hacerla recapacitar, ya verán todo lo que pasará con esa pelea y lo que tengo planeado, pues nos vemos para el siguiente cap para ver lo que pasará al respecto, saludos.**


	55. Reunión de hermanas

**"Stheno POV"**

No puedo decir que hayan sido días pacíficos en ese momento, aunque éramos solo tres en una isla en medio del mar… debo admitir que fui feliz.

\- ¿De nuevo llegaron marineros? – Pregunté, mi querida hermana menor Medusa regresó luego de haber vuelto a ahuyentar hombres que querían invadirnos.

\- Así es Onee-sama, petrifiqué a tres antes de que comenzaran a huir.

\- Buen trabajo, ahora consíguenos el vino del almacén.

\- Como diga Onee-sama. – Se fue en ese momento, ella podía ser lo suficientemente tonta pero igual era útil como una sirvienta.

\- ¿Sucedió de nuevo? – Euryale llegó en ese momento.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cuántos intentos van en este mes?

\- Es el tercero. – La escuché soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Deberían aprender, no pueden superar a Medusa, ella es fuerte.

\- Mientras nos proteja, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.

Ese fue mi pensamiento por ese tiempo, Medusa es alguien fácil de manipular, no importaba cuanto la maltratáramos ambas, siempre iba a estar ahí para protegernos y cumplir todos los caprichos que le pidiéramos, nuestra hermana menor era nuestra guardiana.

\- ¿Qué observas? – Escuché a Euryale hablarme, sonreí de lado.

\- Solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, no es nada.

\- ¿Ahora eres romántica? Eso no es algo común para una divinidad que lo tiene todo.

\- Ahora lo tenemos todo, pero creo que un día llegará un héroe que logre superar las defensas de Medusa.

\- ¿Cómo si eso llegara a suceder? Ella posee esos ojos místicos que petrifica a los hombres, nunca seremos capturadas, nuestro destino será siempre ser libres.

\- Euryale, te quiero como mi hermana pero igual pecas de ser algo ingenua. – La escuché soltar un bufido de molestia, eso me parecía lindo.

\- ¿No confías en Medusa? Ella es realmente un monstruo, nadie puede ganarle.

\- Lo sé… pero así como nosotras, siendo divinidades lo tenemos todo, los hombres cuentan con un arma mayor, el progreso, un día sucederá y en ese momento no sabremos qué hacer.

\- Supongo que no tiene caso dialogar contigo… a veces quisiera que madre nos visitara…

\- No es su culpa, ser una diosa es bastante importante y una ocupación grande, así como ella tiene sus intereses, nosotras debemos vivir aquí, resguardando el tesoro que esconde esta isla.

\- Yo creo que el mayor tesoro somos nosotras. – Ella sonrió de lado. – Nuestra belleza conjunta supera todas las monedas de oro del mundo, ni siquiera puede medirse en fortuna.

\- Y dices que yo soy la engreída. – Solté una pequeña risa, en ese momento regresó Medusa con dos copas de vino.

\- Aquí traigo el vino Onee-sama… Euryale-neesama.

\- Gracias Medusa~ - Ella agarró la otra copa para beber, era de los pocos néctares que teníamos en esta isla perdida. – Este debe ser el vino más delicioso de toda Grecia.

\- Bueno, no conocemos otros sitios más que esta isla, nuestra visión del mundo es muy limitada.

\- En ocasiones arruinas la diversión nee-sama. – Enserio que los pucheros de Euryale eran muy lindos.

\- Ustedes dos… - Sus miradas dirigieron su atención hacia mí. – Si algún día llegara a sucederme algo… por ejemplo, me descontrole o algo por estilo, quisiera que hicieran lo posible por detenerme.

\- ¿Onee-sama? – Medusa se vio confundida.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hablas? – El tono de Euryale no era muy aprobatorio.

\- Solo es un decir, nuestras vidas han sido muy pacíficas, pero no dudo que un día todo eso se acabe, si llego a ser la responsable de ello… me encantaría si ustedes llegaran a matarme antes de que suceda.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? – Euryale me reclamó. – Jamás harías algo así, tanto Medusa como yo te respetamos, eres el claro ejemplo de gracia y calma. – Medusa asintió atrás de ella.

\- Yo… tendría más posibilidades de descontrolarme, soy un monstruo… he acabado con muchos intrusos en esta isla y un día esa sed de sangre podría crecer… - Acaricié la cabeza de Medusa suavemente, ella se vio asombrada.

\- Puede que seas un monstruo, pero sigues siendo mi querida hermana. – Sonreí, ella se vio feliz. – No importa si soy yo, Euryale o Medusa quien se descontrole, las otras dos harán todo lo posible por detenerlo, así que… si llega ese momento, peleen con todo para evitar un desastre ¿sí?

\- Entendido. – Respondieron ambas, ese fue un día normal, después eso nunca imaginé como terminarían las cosas, pero no tengo arrepentimientos… ahora deseo llevarlo de una forma distinta…

**"POV End"**

\- Euryale… siempre eras la más precavida y ahora acabaste así… - Stheno se levantó en ese momento, miró a Haji de reojo. – Master, si me permite, deseo luchar en esta ocasión.

\- ¿Uh? – Haji se vio asombrado en ese momento, nunca creyó que ella decidiera ir al frente. – Eso es inesperado ¿alguna razón en especial?

\- Recordé una pequeña promesa de hace tiempo… así que deseo pararme al frente, además debo encargarme de mi hermana.

\- Considero que hay problemas más grandes aquí. – Y nunca mejor dicho, ella seguía escondiéndose detrás de Asterios, el grandulón no iba a permitir que nada pasara por encima de él.

\- Debemos traspasar un gran obstáculo antes de llegar al premio ¿eh? – Rika estaba lista en cualquier momento.

\- El espacio en este laberinto es reducido y lo más seguro es que cualquier agitación extrema cause que se derrumbe encima, hay que luchar de forma muy limitada. – Informó Mash.

\- Así que no podemos hacer movimientos demasiado llamativos, es una lástima. – Expresó Alexander hundido de hombros.

\- Hagamos esto entonces, no hay nada que pueda detenerme. – Drake se veía muy confiada, el minotauro seguía ahí, rugiendo levemente mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque, se le vio sujetar las dos cuchillas que sostenía mientras ya empezaba a arremeter nuevamente.

\- Defensa. – ordenó Rika, Mash asintió mientras se puso al frente, no sabía si lograría detener la embestida del Berserker pero hizo lo posible, sintiendo el fuerte impacto, no por nada sus parámetros en fuerza eran elevados.

Altera saltó por un lado para atacar mientras estuviera retenido, buscó herirlo de gran forma en esa posición pero una flecha evitó que lo hiciera, Euryale fue la responsable del proyectil el cual disparó en ese momento.

\- ¡Váyanse! – Gritó ella, continuó lanzando más flechas para evitar que se acerquen a ella.

\- Euryale-neesama. – Medusa no soportaba ver a su hermana así, quería hacer algo, en el momento que se distrajo, Asterios fue contra ella, tuvo que dar un salto en el aire mientras giraba, aterrizando a espaldas del Berserker, sujetando sus cadenas, quiso envolver su cuello con ellas para asfixiarle.

\- Medea, aprovecha que está distraído. – Haji ordenó a la caster, esta asintió.

\- Veamos si este grandulón podrá detener esto. – Abrió tres vórtices de los cuales lanzó rayos, mientras Asterios combatía por quitarse a la Rider de encima, presenció la llegada de tales rayos, se tiró de espaldas para esquivarlo, buscando aplastar a Medusa en el proceso, esta pudo soltarse a tiempo para evitarlo, de forma inmediata Drake se acercó y empezó a disparar contra él.

\- Intenta esquivar esto. – Disparó tantas balas como pudo, estas le daban por varias partes de su cuerpo los cuales sangraban, solo causando que rugiera con más fuerza, agitó su brazo con tal de golpear a la pirata, esta saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe.

\- Voy a ayudar. – Jeanne llegó en ese momento, chocando tanto la cuchilla como su estandarte, apenas logró mantenerse erguida por poco debido al fuerte impacto que la agitó.

\- Sigue así. – Alexander llegó por el otro lado, con un gran salto buscó atacar con su espada al costado libre del Berserker, este levantó su mano libre para interceptarlo. – Eres un hueso duro de roer.

\- Hablando de huesos, Medea ¿eso es suficiente? – Haji miró a la caster, esta asintió.

\- Hizo bien en recolectar esos pedazos de colmillo de dragón, puedo hacerlo. – Lanzó tres colmillos al suelo y entonces usando un hechizo a estos, logró reconstruir tres soldados de colmillo que habían visto con anterioridad, extendió su brazo. – Ataquen.

Los tres fueron contra Asterios con saltos para subirse encima de él, este se deshizo de ellos como simples moscas aplastándolos sin muchos problemas, en ese momento una bola de prana le golpeó por la espalda, volteó a ver, encontrando a Stheno al frente.

\- Si vas a luchar contra alguien, que sea de tu tamaño. – Expresó ella sin miedo, el Berserker rugió buscando atacarla, en ese momento Medusa se movió a toda velocidad para sujetar a su hermana y salvarla del peligro.

\- Onee-sama, eso fue peligroso.

\- Ya sabía que vendrías a rescatarme. – Eso no fue todo, ahora el minotauro estaba persiguiendo a ambas, adentrándose más en el laberinto. – Parece que no va a rendirse, vamos a retrasarlo un poco.

Continuó lanzando bolas de prana mientras continuaba en brazos de su hermana menor, Asterios lograba despejar todos sin esfuerzo alguno y seguía acercándose cada vez más.

\- ¿Esto no te recuerda un poco a la mazmorra de nuestra isla? – Preguntó la Assassin.

\- Un poco, si no estoy mal, a la derecha… - La Rider aprovechó para apoyarse en la pared y cambiar de dirección, con el paso tan de cerca de Asterios, este dio la vuelta también, solo para encontrar una pared, un callejón sin salida, Medusa se posicionó justo en el techo.

\- Ahora. – Ella saltó justo hacia debajo sujetando la cuchilla de su cadena, ahora que el minotauro tuvo que detenerse debido al impulso, pudo aterrizar con toda la fuerza que tenía, Asterios sintió el fuerte impacto que el cráter se formó en el suelo, Medusa pudo clavar y hacer un corte profundo a la parte posterior del cuello, la sangre empezó a salir.

\- ¡Asterios! – Euryale llegó en ese momento, observando con preocupación el estado del minotauro, quiso auxiliar pero Stheno intervino, había usado su habilidad de Assassin para esconder su presencia y aparecer frente a la Archer, esta se asustó y quiso dispararle, Stheno logró sujetar su mano a tiempo. - ¡Suéltame, tú no eres nee-sama, solo intentas engañarme con una ilusión!

\- Realmente estás mal… - Ella soltó un suspiro, el resto llegó en ese momento. – Medusa ya le hizo un buen daño, hay que deshabilitarlo.

\- Paralícenlo. – Ordenó Rika, en ese momento Medea invocó tres soldados de hueso más los cuales clavaron sus armas en el brazo izquierdo del minotauro al suelo, Alexander se encargó de lo mismo con el derecho de modo que usó a su caballo para poner peso extra, Mash y Jeanne se dedicaron a retener la pierna derecha y Altera clavó su espada en la izquierda, a pesar de todo Asterios no quería caer en ese momento, Medusa se puso al frente donde estaba su rostro, este empezó a rugir.

\- Quieto. – Se retiró su antifaz para que usara sus ojos místicos, el Berserker no pudo evitar verlos y entonces finalmente se quedó inmóvil, aunque seguía molesto, no podía moverse más.

\- ¡Déjenlo, él no les ha hecho nada! – Euryale quiso auxiliarlo pero seguía presa del agarre de Stheno. - ¡Te dije que me soltaras, tú no eres mi hermana!

**¡SLAP!**

La Archer sintió el dolor en su mejilla, producto de una cachetada de Stheno, ella se asombró en ese momento.

\- Despierta de una vez. – Habló la Assassin en un tono anormalmente serio. – Deberías darte cuenta, soy yo, Medusa también está aquí, somos tus hermanas.

\- … Nee-sama… - algo del sentido pareció regresar finalmente a la Archer la cual observaba a su hermana, esta sonrió.

\- Hola querida hermanita, es bueno verte bien.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir, pero… no lastimen a Asterios, él… solo quería protegerme…

\- Eso es lo que ella dice, que tal ¿hacemos el proceso?

\- Ya lo preparamos. – Respondió Haji el cual estaba frente a Euryale, Rika estaba con Asterios. – Esto no va a doler, seguro sentirás un gran alivio luego de que acabe. – Apuntando su teléfono, empezó a limpiar las impurezas de la Archer y la pelinaranja hizo lo mismo con el Berserker, ya que finalmente estaban limpios, estos terminaron siendo capturados. – Y se acabó.

\- Démosle la bienvenida. – Los hicieron aparecer nuevamente, la Archer se vio un poco tímida, yendo hacia sus hermanas.

\- … Nee-sama… Medusa.

\- Bienvenida Euryale. – La Assassin extendió sus manos, esta saltó a brazos de su hermana para abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Nee-sama… tenía mucho miedo, no quería que nadie me secuestrara…

\- Ya todo está bien. – Sonrió la Assassin, Medusa se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Me alegra que Euryale-neesama se encuentre bien…

\- Tampoco me olvidé de ti Medusa. – La Archer miró a su hermana menor. – Sigues siendo tan alta y anormal como siempre. – Un gotón surgió en la frente de la Rider.

\- Esa es Euryale-neesama…

\- Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, el laberinto casi pudo haber colapsado por la falta de Asterios, quien lo sostiene. – El Berserker se puso a su lado, este ya se observaba más calmado. – Debemos seguir antes de que él llegue.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Mash.

\- No hay tiempo para preguntas sigamos, rápido.

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado mandona? – Expresó Drake con algo de molestia.

\- ¿Acaso no estaban tras de mí? Bueno, no puedo culparles siendo la belleza que soy, así que normalmente cualquiera quisiera tenerme a su barco.

\- Creo que estoy un poco perdida… - Ella se rascó la nuca.

\- Ni siquiera sabías eso entonces, bueno, supongo que no eres tan buena pirata como pensaba. – Una vena se resaltó en su frente.

\- Eres demasiado mandona para ser una niña…

\- No le hables de esa forma a una adulta, ahora no debemos esperar más.

\- Supongo que hay una confusión aquí. – Haji se acercó, Euryale le vio.

\- Eres el master ¿no? Deberías disciplinar mejor a tus servants, más que nada a aquel pervertido, es de lo peor.

\- Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas. – Respondió Haji hundido de hombros.

\- Has pasado por mucho ¿no? – Preguntó Stheno con una pequeña risa.

\- Y ha sido la peor cosa que me ha pasado, solo porque Asterios aquí me protegía. – Señaló al Berserker, este simplemente asintió. – Al menos, si nee-sama y Medusa están aquí, eso significa que ese pervertido no está con ustedes.

\- ¿Un pervertido? Solo dime dónde está y lo moleré a golpes. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa y crujiendo sus nudillos. – No cuentes a nii-san, él también es pervertido pero es inofensivo.

\- Ey, que Kiyohime y Nero se metan desnudas al baño no significa que sea pervertido. – Reclamó el pelinegro, el resto tuvo gotones en sus frentes.

\- Pensamos que por habernos encerrado en este campo mágico eran enemigos. – Respondió Mash, ahí Euryale pareció darse cuenta.

\- Lo sentimos, Asterios fue quien lo puso, temíamos por intrusos que quisieran venir para secuestrarme, todo por evitar que llegaran hasta este punto.

\- Eso es realmente interesante. – Drake se mostró interesada. – Este tipo de emociones me agradan y viendo la convicción que tienes, no hay problemas en aceptarte como parte de mi barco. – La Archer enarcó una ceja.

\- Si me voy, no será sin Asterios. – Señaló al Berserker.

\- Pues bienvenido sea. – Respondió la pirata. – Es fuerte y grande, seguro será una gran adición.

\- Entonces la tripulación crece. – Comentó Haji. – Igual ya son nuestros servants.

\- Así que ¿pueden retirar el campo? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Ya que solo hay dos opciones para ello y la primera no es la mejor… vamos a retirarlo. – Asintió Euryale, ya entonces se prepararon por ello, no sin antes preguntarle. – Asterios ¿estás seguro de esto?

\- Si… si tú vas… yo iré… no quiero estar… solo…

\- Está decidido, iremos, pero espero que me prepares una habitación y además un baño… - Y empezó con sus exigencias, Stheno empezó a reír suavemente.

\- Euryale no ha abandonado ese lado de niña mimada. – Expresó entre risas.

\- Todo salió bien al final. – Comentó Haji. – Es lo mejor cuando los malentendidos se resuelven.

\- Mira quien lo dice, señor "engañé a Nero durante toda la singularidad" – Recalcó Rika.

\- Fue divertido.

\- A pesar de todo… ver que sea un minotauro, sabiendo su leyenda… - Mash miró a Asterios, Euryale se subía a su cabeza y acomodaba, todo mientras Medusa observaba con algo de envidia hacia el Berserker de llevar encima a su linda hermana mayor.

\- Llevarla debe ser hermoso… - Y en un rincón se veía a Fou, orgulloso de ir en los hombros de Rika.

\- Salgamos de aquí. – Señaló Haji, ya entonces finalmente hacían su salida hacia el laberinto, para más cosas que les esperan…

* * *

En otro lugar, un barco estaba en movimiento, dos mujeres estaban ahí, una de baja estatura, cabello gris y un gran chaleco gris que le cubría, a su lado una mujer rubia de mayor estatura, cuerpo despampanante y ropa que exhibía bastante se encontraba en el mismo sitio.

\- ¿No podemos deshacernos de él? – Preguntó la pequeña.

\- No Mary, al menos no aún.

\- ¿Por qué Anne? Es solo un pervertido.

\- Puede serlo pero no podemos dudar de sus habilidades, hay que seguir sus órdenes, al menos por el momento.

\- ¡Las escuché mis corazones! – Un hombre de barba negra, sin camisa, tenía una mirada que parecía desnudar a ambas chicas, estas expresaron su desagrado hacia él. – No tendría problemas en pasar tiempo con ustedes~

\- Solo di las ordenes… - La rubia sentía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

\- Iremos por la señorita Euryale, deseo poseerla no importa qué, hay que avanzar.

\- Entendido. – El barco se puso en movimiento, este miró al frente con una sonrisa segura.

\- Pronto nos reuniremos mi musa… mi waifu…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, si que por aquí Asterios les causó problema más por el hecho de que les persiguió por un buen tramo del laberinto pero ya terminó, ya al menos ahora son parte del equipo.**

**Camilo Navas: Si que hubo problemas pero bueno, están limpios y ahora ya tienen masters.**

**Roxas Strife: No hubo mucho para poder investigar el laberinto por la aparición de ambos servants pero ya entonces se pudo regresarlos a la normalidad y todo bien.  
**

**Stheno puede tener una actitud egolatra y todo lo que pueda decirse pero no he visto historias donde al menos le den un papel protagónico en algún momento, ya quise hacer en este cap y pues si que aportó en una buena parte de la pelea con todo el apoyo que pudo dar además de despertar a Euryale, ya las hermanas están reunidas, el grandulón tierno también ya está con el grupo y se viene cierto pirata pervertido y otaku, pues nos vemos para el siguiente cap y ver lo qué pasará al respecto, hasta la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	56. Un pirata pervertido

El campo mágico fue retirado y ahora estaban de regreso en el barco, Asterios causó algo de asombro pero ya al final fueron recibidos como otros invitados más, de ese modo empezaron a zarpar nuevamente al mar, con calma y sin muchos problemas en el camino, el viaje se volvió ameno.

\- No te muevas mucho Medusa, acabaré pronto.

\- E-Entendido Euryale-neesama… - Euryale ya se adecuó bastante rápido al ambiente, encontrándose en ese momento con un arreglo al cabello de su hermana menor. Asterios estaba a un lado, observándola como un perro guardián que no iba a permitir que ninguno estuviera cerca.

\- Las cosas han estado pacificas hasta el momento ¿no lo crees nii-san? – Preguntó Rika, en ese momento el pelinegro estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, Altera sostenía su celular como para tomarle una foto. - ¿Qué haces?

\- Solo intento guardar unos cuantos recuerdos de este viaje, tengo fotos de las dos anteriores singularidades igual… espera Altera, deja pongo mi mejor perfil.

\- Entendido master. – Haji se acomodó, desatando un poco los botones de su camina y reacomodando su cabello.

\- Estoy listo, solo aprieta el círculo rojo y ya. – La Saber asintió, haciéndolo mientras tomaba la fotografía, Rika puso rostro inexpresivo.

\- ¿Es necesario posar como modelo?

\- Haré copias impresas, diez serán para Kiyohime, otras diez para Nero y una para Jalter, porque sé que, en el fondo, ella me extraña.

\- Como digas… - Soltó un suspiro.

\- Masters, se acerca un barco enemigo. – Informó Mash al momento de acercarse, ambos se vieron al rostro.

\- Hagamos esto rápido. – Ya entonces señaló a Altera para que le devolviera el teléfono y se acercaron a la orilla del barco, Drake estaba ahí. - ¿Es ese el enemigo?

\- Así es, es desconocido por lo que deben ser rivales. – Informó la pirata.

\- Entiendo, no demos oportunidad, Altera, usa tu Noble Phantasm.

\- Como diga master ¡Photon Ray! – La Saber fue rápido y usando su NP, mandó a volar el barco como si nada, el cual terminó destruido en pedazos, unos segundos después, ella volvió a aterrizar en el mástil, los piratas comunes ahí seguían asombrados por la fuerza de la morena.

\- Bien hecho. – Haji acarició la cabeza de la morena la cual, a pesar de tener su rostro sin emociones, un leve trazo de rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

\- Eso resuelve el asunto, me alegra tener gente tan fuerte a bordo. – Expresó Drake con una sonrisa. – Ahora, respecto a nuestro nuevo destino será la isla mostrada en este mapa… aunque hay un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Mash.

\- El viento ha cambiado de dirección, por lo que es posible que una tormenta esté cerca, todos, organicen bien la comida, no dejen que vuele. – los piratas afirmaron mientras empezaron a moverse, Euryale empezó a tararear una canción.

\- ¿Canción? – Preguntó Asterios.

\- Así que me escuchaste, bien, por una ocasión especial, permitiré que escuches. – Ella siguió cantando, el Berserker se mostraba calmado por la melodiosa voz de la Archer.

\- Euryale-neesama siempre ha tenido una voz melodiosa, me gusta escucharla cantar. – Expresó Medusa, Stheno soltó una risa a un lado.

\- Por hoy, dejaré que ella sea la estrella.

\- Si es una buena canción. – Drake no pudo evitar escucharla.

\- No creo que te haya dado permiso de escuchar. – Interrumpió Euryale.

\- No es nada malo, solo llamó mi atención.

\- Bueno, no importa. – Y continuó, el aura de calma alrededor inspiraba a los piratas a trabajar.

\- Si no es molestia que pregunte algo ¿por qué te están persiguiendo? – Buscó Saber Mash, la Archer bajó el rostro.

\- Si tengo que responder a eso… hay una razón, soy linda. – Esa respuesta no es que haya satisfecho a la Shielder. – Lo soy ¿no?

\- Bueno… sí.

\- Master ¿también lo cree?

\- Si pudiera decirlo, si, lo eres. – Respondió Haji.

\- Ser bella no es algo que pueda evitar, por esa misma razón es que hay hombres que me persiguen pero este en particular es asqueroso, un pirata pervertido que nunca antes he conocido, y no solo eso, es un servant también. – Saber eso hizo que Mash reaccionara.

\- Masters.

\- Parece que tendremos trabajo con ese pervertido. – Expresó Rika.

\- De igual forma Asterios aquí me protegerá ¿no? – El Berserker asintió de forma lenta.

\- Yo igual te protegeré Euryale-neesama. – Afirmó Medusa.

\- Me hace sentirme un poco más tranquilo, ya estaré viajando en el hombro de Asterios. – La Archer no tardó en subirse encima de él, quedando a una mayor altura. – No hay mejor sitio que este.

\- Yo igual quiero. – Expresó Rika, Asterios la vio.

\- Orden del master… - Se agachó para que la pelinaranja también pudiera subirse a su toro hombro, una vez se levantó, Rika se sintió en las alturas.

\- Que alto… así que esto es lo que siente Fou al ir sobre mi hombro.

\- Fou~ - Y justo la pequeña criatura exclamó en el hombro de Rika. En ese momento vieron algo a la lejanía.

\- Eso es…

\- ¡Jefe, se acerca un barco enemigo y tiene esa bandera!

\- Así que es ese.

\- Veré si puedo comunicarme con el doctor. – Mash buscó para contactar a Roman, apareciendo en ese momento. – Doctor, necesitamos ayuda.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es esa bandera de antes, si ya la pudo analizar. – Comentó Haji.

\- Entiendo, ya finalmente lo tengo y es justamente del pirata más infame que existe en la historia, Barbanegra, cuyo nombre real es Edward Teach.

\- Eso debe representar problemas.

\- Y muchos.

\- ¡Ey, si estás ahí viejo barbón, responde! – Exclamó Drake, ya al otro lado se pudo ver a la figura del pirata, Euryale se escondió detrás de Asterios por el miedo.

\- … Lo siento, pero no puedo escuchar a las ancianas.

\- ¿Qué? – Una vena surgió en la frente de Drake. – Atrévete a repetir eso.

\- Dije que no me gustan las ancianas, eres demasiado mayor, si al menos tuvieras la mitad de tu edad, si iría por ti, pero no, gracias, ahora piérdete. – En ese momento Drake se quedó paralizada, como si fuera un duro golpe a su orgullo.

\- Es peor de lo que pensé… - Exclamó Haji por debajo, ya entonces mientras buscaba con la mirada, logró ver su objetivo.

\- ¡Euryale-chan, ahí estás, te estaba buscando, ven con papi Teach, juro que te protegeré con todo, lameré tu cuerpo y puedes pisarme, ven! – Empezó a expresar todo tipo de profanidades a lo cual la Archer puso rostro de asco.

\- En serio no lo soporto.

\- Juju, terminas atrayendo a los más raros Euryale. – Se burló Stheno, la otra Gorgona volteó a verle con enojo.

\- ¡No es que quisiera esto! – Asterios se puso a la defensiva, el pirata le vio con rostro serio.

\- Gigantón, no te atrevas a ponerte en nuestro camino de amor, acabaré contigo. – Exclamó, ya entonces que vio a Mash, esta se puso nerviosa. - … Estás aprobada lindura.

\- ¡Senpais! – La Shielder no pudo evitar esconderse detrás de Haji. – Protéjanme!

\- Ya pasó todo. – El pelinegro palmeó la cabeza de su kohai con suavidad.

\- Si no me dices tu nombre, soñaré contigo esta noche~ - Canturreó, Mash no quería eso.

\- Mash Kyrielight, demi servant.

\- Mash… Mashmavisco, que suave, eres tan suave, quisiera abrazarte en todos lados~

\- Ey, si tienes tiempo de estar acosando a mi linda Kouhai, deberías estar más atento. – Haji sacó su pistola, apuntando a Teach.

\- ¿Eh? No te pongas en mi camino para ser un rey del harem. – Expresó el pirata, Mash se sintió un poco alagada de que Haji la esté defendiendo. – Tienen mujeres hermosas a bordo, las quiero todas.

\- ¡Fuego! – Expresó Drake ya recuperada, los piratas se vieron un poco confundidos pero la mirada dura de su jefa les hizo moverse, preparando los cañones. - ¡Me las pagarás por decirme anciana!

\- Así que la anciana quiere pelea, eso tendrás, todos, ataquen ese barco, mientras iré por Euryale-chan para lamer su cuerpo~ - Los piratas de Teach empezaron a saltar para invadir el barco, la Archer se puso detrás.

\- Si pueden hacer algo, protéjanme, puedo darles apoyo por detrás. – Declaró ella, Mash asintió.

\- Asterios-san, quédate aquí a proteger a Euryale-san. – Informó Rika, el Berserker asintió, ya entonces ella saltó de su hombro con sus guanteletes puestos, lista para pelear. - ¡Todos, acaben con esos piratas y eviten que el pervertido salte a este barco!

\- ¡Entendido! – Exclamaron sus servants.

Con los piratas que empezaron a subir a bordo, comenzaron a pelear contra ellos para evitar que se suban, Haji empezó a moverse con sus pistolas, disparando de forma cruzada para que no puedan abordar totalmente.

\- ¡Maldito! – Uno que estaba en la orilla, el pelinegro pudo llegar en ese momento y dispararle a quemarropa, haciendo que cayera al agua.

\- ¡A la carga! – Alexander se balanceó sobre una cuerda alrededor del mástil mientras lograba proporcionar cortes a otros piratas los cuales caían, Jeanne y Medusa se encargaban de la parte trasera, ya mientras seguían disparando balas de cañón, el barco de Drake se fue acercando cada vez más al de Teach.

\- Esa vieja busca abordarnos, deben evitar que se acerque más. – Informó Barbanegra, sus asintieron mientras se movían, solo quedaban las otras dos mujeres a bordo de su barco. – Ustedes dos, igual deben ayudar.

\- ¿En serio debemos? Sería mejor si pudiéramos morir. – Expresó la pequeña.

\- Así es ¿puedes ordenarnos que nos suicidemos? – Secundó la rubia, Teach soltó lagrimones.

\- ¿Tanto odian ser mis subordinadas?

\- Si. – Expresaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Son mujeres difíciles, de todas formas, no podemos retroceder más a esto ¡Preparen los cañones! – Informó, ya de ese modo de su barco empezaron a disparar cañones que impactaban muy cerca del barco de Drake, la batalla empezaba a prolongarse.

\- Pronto nos quedaremos sin municiones, parece que no hay otra opción… - Drake se mordió el pulgar. – Debemos escapar, preparen bombas de humo, hay que aprovechar para huir. – Informó, sus hombres prepararon todo para ello, ya mientras lograban derribar a los últimos enemigos.

\- ¡Ey anciana, no creas que puedes irte, antes debes entregarme el grial!

\- ¿Grial? – Expresó Mash con asombro. – Como sabe sobre él.

\- Tsk, ese estúpido, no pienso darle nada.

\- Así que la anciana busca resistirse, entonces no tengo otra opción, Eric. – Para su sorpresa, el mismo Berserker que derrotaron antes, Eric Bloodaxe saltó al barco de Drake.

\- ¿Cómo está aquí si lo derrotamos?

\- Parece que el anterior fue solo una finta. – Expresó Haji, viendo que no fue totalmente derrotado. – Supongo que ese fue solo una imagen y este es el real. – El Berserker empezó a rugir, asustando a Euryale, Asterios se puso a su defensa.

\- ¿Asterios? No te has recuperado totalmente, no lo hagas. – Expresó la Archer.

\- ¡Proteger! – Gritó mientras miraba fijamente.

\- Nos encargaremos de esto. – Expresó Rika, miró a Haji quien asintió. – Todos, hay que derrotar a este servant.

\- ¡No se acercarán a Euryale-neesama! – Medusa saltó para atacar directamente al cuello del Berserker, este se protegió con su hacha para alejarla, de forma consecutiva Altera fue con toda su fuerza antes de ser detenida por Eric pero eso no la movió, continuó presionando, solo sirviendo de distracción para que Medea pudiera atacar por la espalda portando a Rule Breaker, ya que quiso usar su NP, el Berserker se dio cuenta, dando la vuelta para atacarla, la Caster saltó hacia atrás para evitar ser herida, en ese momento Alexander saltó de la cuerda donde se balanceaba y con un giro atacó a Eric, chocando ambos aceros.

\- Que duro. – Expresó el Rider con una sonrisa, en ese momento Mash llegó para golpearlo con su escudo en el estómago, eso pudo alejar al Berserker, por detrás llegó Jeanne para derribarlo, Eric logró recuperarse del golpe anterior para defenderse de la Ruler, pero antes de que ello fuera posible, Euryale disparó una flecha para llamar su atención, ella se concentró en disparar para mantenerlo entretenido, ya un momento que Asterios tomó fuerza y se lanzó contra él con un fuerte golpe que lo derribó directamente.

\- Ahora sí, vamos a acabarlo de forma definitiva. – Haji señaló a Altera para que no le permitiera moverse, Asterios, como el de mayor fuerza en el equipo, se lanzó para sujetar a Eric y evitar que vuelva a levantarse, la Saber puso su espada junto a la garganta del Berserker.

\- No te muevas o te cortaré la cabeza. – Eric solo pudo gruñir, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera ser más fiero así que Haji actuó con rapidez, realizó la purificación a tiempo mientras ya de ese modo se calmaba, Eric se quedó quieto mientras desaparecía.

\- Eso es todo…

\- Tsk, lo derrotaron, pero no importa, no es que haya sido el más fuerte en mi grupo. – Expresó Teach, en ese momento Mash sintió algo, justo por detrás logró proteger a Rika de un ataque, un hombre de cabello castaño y llevando ropajes de color verde estaba ahí con una lanza.

\- Eso estuvo cerca, y yo que pensaba terminarlo.

\- Aléjate master. – Expresó la Shielder, Rika se alejó un poco, el otro servant que parecía ser lancer se hundió de hombros.

\- Bueno, no tuve suerte, así que mi método de asesinato no funcionó. – Retrocedió al barco de Barbanegra.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, debemos irnos. – Drake cortó la cuerda que unía ambos barcos para poder alejarse, Teach lo vio.

\- Esa anciana está desesperada, no creas que podrás alejarte para siempre, no hasta que pueda conseguir todo el hermoso y pequeño cuerpo de Euryale-chan.

\- Ella sí que sabe disparar bien ¿no lo crees Anne?

\- Era de esperarse de Francis Drake, la única pirata en el mundo que sobrevivió viajar por todo el planeta, pero no creo que acabe así. – Y justo se observó como una bala de cañón golpear el barco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Expresó ella.

\- Un agujero en el fondo, el barco no resistirá mucho. – Informó uno de sus piratas, Drake chasqueó la lengua.

\- Ese maldito… haré lo posible por detenerlo, debo ir. – Quiso bajarse pero sus hombres la detuvieron ya entonces alguien más saltó al agua.

\- ¿Asterios? – Euryale vio como el Berserker saltó y entonces el barco empezó a moverse, Rika sonrió.

\- Lo está levantando, es nuestra oportunidad. – Vio a Drake, esta asintió.

\- Preparen las bombas de humo, es hora de largarnos. – Tal y como dijo bombas de humo fueron lanzando, creando una pantalla tras la cual empezaron a alejarse.

\- ¡Esperen, dejen a Euryale-chan aquí al menos! – Reclamó Teach sin éxito alguno, Anne y Mary soltaron suspiros.

\- Mary, deberíamos dejar que uno de esos masters nos reclute.

\- Tienes razón Anne… - Y se fueron, el escape fue un éxito por el momento.

* * *

\- ¡Asterios! – Lograron arribar a una isla a salvo, aunque el barco seguía en malas condiciones, iban a tardar un poco en recuperarlo, por el momento la Archer estaba preocupada por el minotauro. - ¡Donde estás!

\- ¡Fou! – El pequeño pudo encontrarlo, estaba en el suelo, Euryale fue hacia él.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, no estás totalmente recuperado y haces una estupidez de ese estilo!

\- Quise ayudar… - Expresó este con una sonrisa, la Archer soltó un suspiro.

\- Me harás crecer canas… limpiarte ese cuerpo que debo subirme en tus hombros. – Expresó ella, Stheno lo vio con una sonrisa.

\- Euryale realmente ya tiene a alguien que le preocupa, es lindo ver como mi linda hermanita se frustra.

\- Onee-sama… - Medusa la vio con un gotón en su frente, Stheno si puede ser un poco sádica en ocasiones.

\- ¿Qué haremos con el barco? – preguntó Mash, Drake lo inspeccionó y no se veía bien.

\- No creo que podamos zarpar un buen tiempo, podemos repararlo gracias a que Asterios lo trajo a la orilla pero nos hace falta material, lo bueno es que esta isla tiene un bosque, podemos sacar la madera necesaria para ello.

\- ¿No deberíamos encargarnos primero de los monstruos de esta isla? – Señaló Euryale y si, estos captaron su presencia por los que los rodearon.

\- Buen momento para conseguir unos cuantos materiales, vamos. – Con la señal de Rika, empezaron a acabarlos, claro que en ese momento no se dieron cuenta pero alguien les estaba vigilando ahí detrás de los arbustos, una mirada que se alejó luego de verlos, no estaban solos en esa isla…

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Bueno, ese antagonista ya lo tuvimos en este cap, si espero ahber mostrado su forma característica, al menos creo haberlo hecho.**

**El Redentor 777: Ya aquí seguimos, es bueno que nada demasiado malo haya ocurrido por cierto.**

**Roxas Strife: Mis planes es abarcar prácticamente todos los eventos y con ellos los servants que aparecen, incluidos los nuevos que salen en los reruns, eso quiere decir que algunos llegarán por adelantado.**

**Bueno, ya pasamos toda la parte de Teach y llegamos a la isla, eso significa cierta diosa vuelve a aparecer y también otro servant que tendrá un encontronazo con la santa, ya verán como se dará el resultado, por mientras, nos veremos hasta la próxima semana para el siguiente cap. Saludos.**


	57. La diosa y el oso

\- Ok Mash-chan, alejaremos esos malos recuerdos con un abrazo. – Rika estaba abrazando a su Kouhai la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada por la muestra de afecto.

\- E-Esto, senpai… sé que recordar a ese pirata me atormenta, pero esto…

\- Tranquila, no volveremos a verlo, te lo juro. – Siguió consintiéndola, Haji miraba de reojo entonces vio a Euryale quien igual sufrió del acoso de Barbanegra.

\- ¿necesitas un abrazo?

\- Estás a diez mil años para que abraces a una diosa.

\- Lo intenté.

\- Esa es toda la información que sabemos sobre él. – Roman había terminado de explicar todo lo que se conoce sobre Teach aunque los demás se distrajeron. - ¿Al menos escucharon lo que dije?

\- Yo sí, sé lo necesario. – Respondió Drake. – Ese viejo lamentará haberme llamado anciana, haré que me las pague. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa peligrosa.

\- Ya nos encargaremos de ese pervertido, es algo seguro. – Rika levantó el pulgar.

\- ¿Alguna otra información al respecto? – Preguntó Mash, el doctor se puso a revisar su pantalla.

\- Según conocemos, su Noble Phantasm reside en su barco, he calculado la energía mágica y la mayor cantidad sale de este, igual el barco de Drake contiene energía pero en menor cantidad, más que nada por influencia del grial.

\- Así que no soy rival para él, eso no evitará que me rinda. – Expresó ella.

\- Pero pudimos hacerle daño. – Comentó Haji. – Al disparar los cañones, se pudo presenciar algo de daño.

\- Es verdad, creo tener algo al respecto. – Roman empezó a teclear. – Aquí está, parece que, al momento en que derrotaron a Eric Bloodaxe, la energía mágica alrededor del barco se debilitó.

\- Esa es la señal. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa. - ¿Cuántos servants hay a bordo en su barco ahora?

\- Eran cinco con él pero ahora solo hay cuatro, así que la razón por la cual quiere a Euryale es…

\- Fortalecer su barco. – Complementó Haji. – Que simple.

\- Que miedo. – Expresó la Archer por detrás.

\- Desde que tiene dos razones, esa y que solo la quiere a ella, es más que pertinente evitar que suceda y derrotar a los servants que tiene en su tripulación, es la mejor forma de derrotarlo, aunque parece algo complicado.

\- Ese es nuestro trabajo. – Expresó Rika. – No encargaremos de acabarlo ¿no es así Mash-chan?

\- Así es master, antes de que se vuelva más poderoso, debe ser la perturbación de esta singularidad.

\- Ahora que sabemos lo necesario, ya detecto formas de vida cercana. – Al anuncio de Roman, Wyverns hicieron su aparición.

\- Esas son unas lagartijas muy grandes. – Drake las miró de cerca.

\- Siento que Elizabeth se enojaría con eso… - Expresó Haji por debajo.

\- Nii-san, podremos usarlas ¿no? – Señaló Rika, el pelinegro ya sabía a lo que se refiere, Mash los vio con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué tienen en mente? – Ambos miraron a su Kouhai con sonrisas.

\- Esa piel de Wyvern es lo suficiente dura como para resistir ¿no?

\- Se vería bien adornando en el agujero del barco. – Fueron unos seugndos para que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

\- Ya veo, usaremos los materiales para reparar el barco. – Haji chasqueó los dedos.

\- Excelente deducción mi querida Kouhai.

\- ¿Usarán dragones para reparar mi nave? – Preguntó Drake con algo de curiosidad.

\- Es lo que tenemos a mano. – Rika se hundió de hombros. – Así que todos deberemos trabajar para localizar varios wyverns.

\- Y como sus escamas son más duras que el acero, es una buena idea, pero necesitamos a alguien que pueda doblarlas. – Euryale volteó su vista hacia Asterios. – Si puedes encargarte de ellos, me encantaría.

\- Entendido… - Respondió el minotauro.

\- Yo igual ayudaré Euryale-neesama, soy fuerte. – Expresó Medusa, la Archer sonrió.

\- Gracias Medusa~

\- Antes que nada, hay que acabarlos, así que es momento de dividirse. – Haji señaló los grupos para buscar varios wyverns y entre algunos otros servants, Asterios y los piratas de la tripulación, se encargarían de retirar las escamas para usarlas de parches y cubrir los agujeros del barco.

\- ¡Toma! – Rika terminó por derribar a uno de un golpe y aplastar su cabeza sin problema, salpicando sangre en proceso. – Aquí tengo otro ¿Cómo vas por tu lado Jeanne-san?

\- Sin problemas master, aquí tengo otros dos. – Comentó la Ruler, Fou soltó unos cuantos chillidos mientras saltaba del hombro de Rika hasta el dragón muerto.

\- Fou~

\- ¿También quieres ayudar? Te lo agradezco. – Sonrió la pelinaranja.

\- ¿Qué tantas escamas necesitamos para reparar el barco? – Preguntó Mash, Da Vinci apareció en el escáner en ese momento.

\- Según la información y el tamaño del agujero, con unos treinta wyverns serán más que suficiente.

\- Debemos encontrar un nido que quizás tenga lo que buscamos, vayamos con un pequeño grupo. – Sugirió Haji, ya entonces con la carga de adentrarse más en la isla, terminaron yendo Haji, Rika, Drake, Mash, Asterios, Jeanne, Euryale y Altera.

\- ¿Alguna señal cercana? – Preguntó Mash al doctor, este se puso a buscar.

\- Intento que el escáner abarque la isla en su totalidad pero solo puedo con un cierto número de kilómetros… ya detecto algo, es una señal de servant.

\- ¿Es peligroso? No quiero que sea ese pervertido de nuevo. – Euryale se escondió detrás de Asterios.

\- No lo creo. – Informó Haji. En otro lado, una chica de cabello blanco estaba con una caja la cual ponía césped dentro.

\- Solo necesito unos cuantos vegetales aquí, quizás el pasto sirva y… listo, cariño~ el almuerzo está listo. – En ese momento un oso que parecía de peluche caminó hasta la servant.

\- ¿Es un almuerzo? Pero solo empacaste carne cruda con pasto.

\- No seas así, puse todo mi amor en esto, al menos acéptalo.

\- Soy un peluche ¿crees que puedo comer?

\- Podemos hacerte una boca~ - Sonrió agarrando una piedra, el oso se puso nervioso.

\- ¡N-No es necesario! – Al ver que la soltó, pudo relajarse. – No hemos encontrado nada aquí ni en otras dos islas, a veces quisiera verme con alguna hermosa chica y… - No pudo terminar cuando su acompañante empezó a apretarlo con fuerza. - ¡Entiendo, entiendo, ahora suéltame, no diré más!

\- Cariño, eres malo~ hablar de otras mujeres cuando yo estoy aquí.

\- Ok, solo no me lastimes… por cierto ¿detectas esa señal? Hay servants cerca.

\- Lo sé cariño, deberías averiguar.

\- Si, es momento de obtener información, mejor si es una chica.

\- Cariño… - Un aura oscura apareció detrás de ella, alertando al oso.

\- ¡Por favor, no hagas nada y…!

\- Hay señal de wyverns cerca. – Informó Mash. – Además de que… hay un servant ¿no?

\- Eso está en el radar y algo que parece un familiar, pero tiene poca energía mágica así que no es nada de qué preocuparse. – Informó Mash.

\- Asterios, si pudieras llevarme en brazos para no golpearme con las ramas. – El minotauro asintió, poniendo a Euryale en sus brazos. – Mucho mejor.

\- Que cómoda se ve. – Comentó Drake, en ese momento escucharon rugidos.

\- ¡Alto, no me coman, no soy comida, ayuda! – Escucharon gritos, eso alertó a los demás.

\- Parece que alguien está en problemas, vamos. – Se pusieron en marcha y al llegar vieron que eran wyverns. – Aquí tenemos más enemigos. – Mash se puso en posición.

\- Acabemos con ellos. – Se pusieron en marcha, no eran un grupo bastante grande de dragones por lo que fácil con unos cuantos ataques fue fácil de acabar con ellos.

\- Altera, cuida bien las escamas y observa que nadie ataque a Asterios de sorpresa. – Ordenó Haji a la Saber, esta asintió.

\- Se terminó el combate, ahora no debe…

\- Pugi~

\- ¿Pugi? – Mash no se dio cuenta de que pisó algo, viendo que su zapato tenía algo. – Eso es…

\- ¿Qué es esto? Parece un peluche y realmente feo, puedo hacer algo mejor. – Comentó Drake sosteniéndolo con la mano.

\- Esa es la señal de la que hablaba hace rato, viene de ese oso. – Informó Roman.

\- No parece más que un solo peluche. – Mash lo sostuvo y apretó un poco, haciendo un sonido gracioso. – No puede ser un familiar.

\- No sé, pero siento una mirada desagradable. – Comentó Jeanne, Euryale, Drake y Mash asintieron.

\- No será que… - Observaron al peluche, este no reaccionaba de alguna forma, entonces Haji pensó en algo.

\- Mash ¿puedes dármelo? Quiero verlo de cerca. – la shielder asintió para entregárselo al pelinegro, ya entonces lo vio de frente y empezó a revisar. – Para ser un peluche está bien hecho, quizás deba hacer una prueba de fuerza… - Sacó su pistola para apuntar a este. – Veamos que tan bien resiste una bala.

\- ¡Alto, está bien, ya hablaré! – Finalmente decidió hablar, sorprendiendo a las demás.

\- ¿Puede hablar? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Solo no quiero que me lastimen, tan difícil es mantener la fachada.

\- ¡Cariño! – Ya vieron otra figura llegar, una que reconocieron. - ¡Ahí estás!

\- Hola, descuida no son enemigos y…

\- ¡De nuevo estás engañándome con mujeres a pesar de tenerme! – Expresó ella con enojo, el oso empezó a ponerse nervioso.

\- No estaba engañándote, aunque admito que les veía los pechos y piernas pero…

\- ¡Cariño, eres un mujeriego! – Empezó a expresar tristeza, los demás solo veían con gotones en sus frentes.

\- Estamos presenciando una pelea marital, necesito mis palomitas. – Comentó Haji.

\- Nii-san, te gusta ver el mundo arder ¿no? – Preguntó Rika con nerviosismo.

\- Debemos hablar con ellos, no podemos dejar que la situación se quede así. – Mash miró a Haji, este asintió.

\- Ey, relajémonos un poco. – Se dirigió a ambos.

\- No ves que estamos en una pelea y… ¿oh? Así que eres humano, hola. – Saludó la mujer.

\- ¿Eres un master no? Necesitamos respuestas, sobre si eres amigo o enemigo y si esa chica pechugona de ahí es soltera… ¡Aii, me lastimas!

\- Cariño, deja de lado tu perversión. – Empezó a apretujar al oso.

\- ¿No nos recuerdas? – Preguntó a ella, esta ladeó su cabeza.

\- ¿Recordar de qué?

\- Palabra clave: Dumpling. – Se puso a pensar pero nada llegaba a su cabeza.

\- Lo siento, no recuerdo nada.

\- Entiendo, entonces es momento de presentarme nuevamente, soy Shimamura Haji, estamos con una organización llamada Chaldea con la que buscamos salvar a la humanidad… - Se puso a explicar en pocas palabras la situación para informarlos.

\- Ya entiendo… así que esa es la situación aquí. – Expresó el oso.

\- Un mundo sin fin… y sin saber como fuimos invocados, ya estaba preparándome para vivir aquí. – Expresó la mujer.

\- Entre vivir aquí por siempre y morir, prefiero el infierno. – Expresó el oso, Mash se acercó a Haji.

\- Senpai, no crees que su relación es un poco… extraña…

\- Eso puede verse desde un punto de vista externo. – Comentó él, viendo como el oso golpeaba ligeramente a la mujer.

\- Soy una diosa ¿sabes?

\- Así que señorita diosa ¿podemos saber tu nombre?

\- Oh, es cierto, mucho gusto, me llamo Artemisa. – Y hubo silencio.

\- Llegó una grande. – Comentó Drake por debajo.

\- Y el oso aquí es mi querido, Orión. Escuché que iba a ser invocado pero me preocupé así que lo reemplacé.

\- Entiendo, bajando su divinidad, puedes ser invocada al contrario. – Comentó Roman.

-Soy Orión, originalmente iba a ser invocado para esta guerra pero me convertí en esta extraña criatura… extraña…– Empezó a llorar por su apariencia. – Estando en esta forma, no puedo hacer nada más que depender de Artemisa para todo, aunque puedo aprovechar mi figura para que chicas me abracen y…

\- Cariño~ de que hablamos. – La expresión aterradora de Artemisa hizo que Orión se callara.

\- Si no quieren quedarse aquí, pueden pelear con nosotros. – Sugirió Rika. – Y si lo desean, formar un contrato con alguno de nosotros para que sean un servant nuestro.

\- Me encantaría. – Sonrió Artemisa. – Ahora que estamos vivos, quiero estar junto a mi cariño por siempre. – Abrazó al peluche.

\- Por favor… mátenme… - Murmuró mientras la peligris seguía abrazándolo.

\- Artemisa y Orión se han unido a la party, ahora es más fuerte que nunca. – Expresó Haji a modo de RPG. – Debemos continuar buscando wyverns para reparar el barco así que contar con su ayuda estaría bien.

\- Si están buscando dragones, da la casualidad que sabemos por dónde se encuentra un nido. – Informó Orión.

\- Si pueden llevarnos a él, se los agradeceríamos. – Expresó Mash.

\- Por este camino, Artemisa, sostenme para ir ahí.

\- Entendido cariño. – La Archer sostuvo al peluche mientras avanzaban, saliendo del bosque llegaron a una explanada extensa y subiendo una pequeña meseta.

\- Normalmente en estas zonas donde los nidos de dragones se ponen, de ese modo podremos encontrar uno cerca. – Comentó Orión.

\- Mi cariño es muy inteligente~ - Artemisa tenía corazones alrededor de ella.

\- Como él dice, detecto señales de wyverns cerca. – Informó el doctor, ya entonces pudieron verse algunos cerca, Rika sonrió mientras apretaba sus puños.

\- Llegó el momento de destrozar unas cuantas cabezas, todos, es momento de pelear. – Asintieron mientras se pusieron en marcha, los wyverns rugieron al momento de ver a sus enemigos aunque no tuvieron tiempo de responder cuando recibieron disparos de Haji y Drake, Mash, Jeanne, Altera y Asterios saltaron para empezar a acabarlos con ataques cercanos, más que nada provenientes del minotauro que utilizaba toda su fuerza para destrozarlos sin problemas.

\- Lo estamos haciendo muy bien. – Expresó Euryale con una sonrisa.

\- Pero si no estás haciendo nada. – Comentó Drake.

\- Le doy órdenes a Asterios, es mi trabajo. – Comentó con complacencia.

\- No entiendo a los seres divinos…

\- Parece que ya tenemos la mitad. – Mash observó los cadáveres de wyverns a los alrededores. – Un poco más y pronto podremos reparar el barco.

\- Cariño. – Artemisa habló al oso. – Respecto a los wyverns ¿existen hombres y mujeres?

\- Que sepa de géneros, no, pero si tienen padres.

\- ¿Tienen padres? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Si, aunque más que padres, son como señores y los Wyverns sus secuaces.

\- Y pues… estos se enojarían si vieran como los destruimos.

\- Algo seguro… - Y no hubo más tiempo de hablar cuando una gran figura se alzó detrás, un dragón de casi tres metros de altura, viendo con peligrosidad al grupo y estaba totalmente listo para atacar. – Esto es malo.

\- Todos. – Haji llamó la atención. – No es momento de retroceder, hay que acabar con ese dragón, seguro sus escamas podrán servirnos de igual manera así que es momento de pelear con todo ¿entendido?

\- Entendido. – Respondieron todos.

\- Acaben con él. – ordenó, se pusieron en marcha, enfrentar una gran criatura sería complicado pero harían todo lo posible por conseguirlo, ya para reparar el barco.

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Bueno, pues aquí ya están Artemis y Orion, aunque para lo otro faltará ahora que me di cuenta jaja.**

**El Redentor 777: Entre los servants si que hay varios que son pervertidos, incluso entre las chicas que si hay de pervertidas y no solo hablando de Kiyohime, como cierta reina o cierta monja pero aparecerán mucho más adelante.**

**Felipexza. Bueno, ya tomaré en cuenta que las piratas estén con Haji, ya me iré haciendo la división de servants entre los dos más adelante.**

**Bueno, aquí dejamos ya aquí este cap, están con la diosa y el oso, pero falta más por ver antes de volver a salir, incluso para que pronto aparezca quien realmente es el antagonista de la historia para dar paso a una parte que deseo desarrollar e involucra a cierta bruja del equipo, nos veremos entonces con ello hasta el siguiente cap, cuidense estas semanas de cuarentena ;D Saludos.**


	58. Asalto al barco enemigo

\- Dragón, dragoncito, ven por acá pequeñito. – Orión tanteó a la criatura enorme para llamar su atención aunque se ganó un rugido, asustándolo. - ¡Estoy muerto, sálvenme!

\- Nadie toca a mi querido. – Artemisa lanzó cuatro flechas de luz distintas hacia la criatura justo en partes de su torso y boca, soltando rugidos.

\- Criaturas como estas realmente traen problemas, quizás debamos necesitar la ayuda de alguien más. – Comentó Haji, Rika asintió.

\- Necesitamos llamar a un experto en eliminación de dragones, lo siento Alexander-san, pero es una situación de emergencia. – Con su teléfono, transportó a Alexander de regreso a Chaldea para traer a otro servant, Siegfried apareció en ese momento.

\- ¿Me llamó master? – Preguntó el saber cuándo vio el dragón justo en ese momento. – Ya entiendo.

\- Si no es mucha molestia Siegfried-san.

\- Como ordene master. – Activando la skill "_Dragon Slayer_" el Saber saltó al ataque contra el dragón para empezar a atacarlo, la potencia de la skill lograba hacerle un daño mayor por lo que la criatura buscó atacar con mayor fiereza, preparando un ataque de fuego.

\- No permitiremos eso, ve Mash-chan. – La shielder se puso al frente justo al momento que las llamaradas salieron de la boca de la criatura, bloqueando el ataque, por atrás apareció Asterios para atacarlo con fuerza justo al momento que descendió su cabeza, realizó un fuerte golpe en su hocico, causándole gran daño y abriéndole una herida.

El dragón se agitó demasiado que el suelo temblaba, eso causó problemas a algunos que intentaban aguantar el equilibrio, Jeanne se encargó de sujetar a Rika y Altera a Haji.

\- Esta cosa se está volviendo molesta ¿ya puedes de una vez? – Siegfried asintió, no tardó demasiado en el brillo multicolor que surgió a su alrededor y que Rika preparó fortaleciendo su fuerza con la skill de su código místico, alzando su espada, ya empezó a reunir la energía para lanzar su NP.

\- ¡**Balmung**! – El rayo fue lanzado directamente hacia el dragón, recibiendo el impacto de lleno y con una gran herida que se le abrió en todo el torso, la sangre salió propulsada a chorros cuando finalmente cayó la criatura, muriendo en el instante.

\- Buen trabajo. – Rika levantó el pulgar hacia el saber, este asintió.

\- Buen trabajo todos, finalmente tenemos más escamas y deben ser suficientes para reconstruir el barco. – Euryale se acercó.

\- No hiciste nada. – Señaló Haji.

\- ¿Realmente esperabas que luchara contra esa cosa gigante? Asterios y el resto fueron más que suficiente. – El gigante asintió.

\- Viene de familia. – se hundió de hombros.

\- Muy bien, vamos a sacar todo el motín para transportarlo de regreso. – Drake con Altera, Asterios y algo de ayuda de Artemisa, ya se encargaron de retirar escamas del dragón muerto y regresar a la orilla para empezar la reconstrucción y posterior reparación.

\- Ya estamos de vuelta ¿algún problema aquí?

\- Ninguno master, más que solo pequeñas molestias que quisieron atacar pero nos encargamos de ellas. – Informó Medea, Haji asintió.

\- ¡Muy bien idiotas, empiecen a trabajar y unir todo eso al agujero del barco!

\- ¡Si capitán! – Los hombres de Drake comenzaron el trabajo pesado de reparación, ya los demás se dedicaron a descansar un rato luego de cazar wyverns todo ese día.

\- Cariño, finalmente podremos salir de esta isla, vamos a recorrer el mundo. – Artemisa se veía feliz al respecto.

\- Mujer, recuerda que una vez termine todo esto vamos a desaparecer… eso me recuerda… esos dos masters nos sugirieron si podríamos ir con uno de ellos.

\- Cariño, hagámoslo, no quiero separarme de ti nuevamente. – La diosa puso ojitos, el animal de peluche no podía ignorar tal mirada.

\- Muy bien, vamos con uno de ellos… - Ambos fueron hasta llegar con Rika, esta los vio llegar.

\- Hola ¿necesitan algo?

\- Luego de una ardua decisión y discusión, optamos por finalmente convertirnos en tus servants, bueno, ella porque yo solo vengo en el paquete. – El oso soltó un guiño.

\- Bien, sean bienvenidos, solo déjenme limpiar las impurezas que tienen y todo estará listo.

\- Así que eso era lo que sentía, aunque era leve, me pesaba en los hombros. – Artemisa se sujetó en la zona.

\- Pensé que era por tus grandes pechos. – Expresó Orión antes de ser sujetado de la cabeza por la izquierda de la diosa. - ¡P-Perdóname, no quise decir eso!

\- Luego hablaremos cariño… - Su expresión no le inspiraba confianza.

\- Solo empieza de una vez… - Rika asintió, lanzando el rayo a ambos, miasma oscuro salió de ambos antes de desaparecer, para que instantes después los regresara.

\- Gracias por todo master. – Artemisa hizo una pequeña reverencia, Orión saltó directo para abrazar a la pelinaranja.

\- Un gusto trabajar con usted master, aunque sea más plana que una tabla de planchar. – Dijo mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho de Rika, una vena surgió en su frente.

\- Y respecto a ello… - En lo que Haji y Medea hablaban, una luz atravesó velozmente a su lado cuando vieron como impactó una palmera la cual se rompió con facilidad. - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Ugh… - Orión quedó enterrado debajo de aquella palmera, Rika se limpió la suciedad de las manos.

\- Como que me estoy arrepintiendo ahora…

* * *

El barco logró repararse con los esfuerzos de la tripulación y listo para zarpar nuevamente, Drake señaló a Asterios para que lo cargara de regreso al mar, el Berserker asintió, cargando sin dificultad la gran embarcación que volvió al agua, asegurando que flotaba sin problemas.

\- Es bueno que ya esté totalmente bien, es tan resistente como tú, Medusa. – Comentó Euryale, la Rider asintió.

\- Llegó la hora de la revancha, le arrancaré toda su barba a ese canalla de Barbanegra. – Drake estaba con ansias de venganza, con las preparaciones ya todos regresaron al barco. - ¡Izad velas, vámonos!

El viento era favorable para ellos, tomaron buena velocidad para alejarse cada vez más de la isla y regresar de nuevo al mar.

\- Reunión estratégica. – Haji llamó a los demás para reunirse en la parte central de la embarcación. – Conforme avanzamos, estaremos entrando a territorio desconocido ¿no es así?

\- El mapa de los vikingos pronto dejará de sernos útil. – Señaló Drake. – Pero igual es parte de la aventura entrar a lo desconocido, así que solo debemos avanzar, nuestro único problema será el barco de Barbanegra.

\- Debemos pensar en una forma de poder atacarlo, tienen cuatro servants de su lado y es peligroso. – Expresó Rika.

\- ¿Podemos atacarlos a distancia con flechas? Eso los distraería lo suficiente. – Sugirió Euryale.

\- No funcionaría por mucho. – Respondió Mash. – Necesitamos que sea un ataque que realmente les tome por sorpresa. – En ese momento se le encendió el foco a Artemisa.

\- Tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si uno va directo al barco y lo aborda? Causa un alboroto desde dentro para distraerlos.

\- Mujer, eso es imposible, quien tendría el poder para… oh. – Orión se quedó callado en ese momento.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Solo recordé una cosa.

\- Así es. – Artemisa sonrió. – Específicamente fue invocada aquí como Orión, eso significa que tengo parte de sus poderes.

\- Es cierto. – Haji chasqueó los dedos. – Como hijo de Poseidón, puedes caminar en el agua. – la Archer asintió.

\- Eso es conveniente, ahora me alegro de tenerlos aquí. – Sonrió Rika.

\- Aunque hubiera preferido poderes más geniales, es bueno saber que soy de ayuda aquí. – Sonrió el oso. – Mash, quisiera un abrazo como premio.

\- No gracias. – Rechazó de forma tan rápida que lo deprimió.

\- Me lastimas el corazón…

\- Esto termina la reunión. – El pelinegro hizo un solo aplauso. – Gracias por su atención, ahora debemos movernos.

\- ya estaremos muy cerca, vamos a prepararnos. – Señaló Drake.

En otro lado, otra embarcación estaba a la deriva, su capitán se encontraba reposado en una parte de la orilla, viéndose algo alegre.

\- Que buen sueño tuve, pronto mi deseo de tener un harem se hará realidad~

\- Anne, el capitán ha demostrado ser más peligroso en cada momento.

\- Así es, deberíamos matarlo, le haríamos un favor al mundo.

\- No necesitan verse tristes, igual soñé con ustedes, aunque sean una pareja yuri, no me molesta. – Soltó un guiño.

\- Cada vez me siento más agotada cuando habla. – Mary soltó un suspiro. En ese momento llegó el otro servant lancer que tenían.

\- Capitán, una embarcación se acerca, la identificamos como la de Francis Drake.

\- ¿Qué no había hecho un agujero? – Preguntó Anne.

\- Esa anciana no parece conocer la derrota pero no importa, si Euryale-chan está aquí, me encargaré de conseguirla, igual el grial.

\- Hablando de ella ¿no está en la orilla? - Vieron la figura de la pequeña diosa apuntando hacia ahí.

\- ¡Euryale-chan~ ven con papito! – No pudo decir más cuando una flecha pasó justo a su lado. – Eso estuvo cerca.

\- Parece que no se van a rendir sin una batalla. – El lancer soltó un suspiro. – Esto es demasiado para un viejo.

\- Si la anciana quiere una batalla, yo se la daré. – Teach sonrió.

\- Tsk, fallé. – Euryale chasqueó la lengua.

\- Debemos seguir manteniendo nuestra distancia, así que debes disparar desde un mejor ángulo. – Señaló Haji.

\- Mis flechas funcionan de forma distinta, debo apuntar a otro lado para que den en el blanco.

\- Pues inténtalo, si esas flechas consiguen encantar a sus hombres, mejor. – La pequeña diosa asintió, volviendo a recargar para unos tiros más.

\- ¡Si son golpeados por las flechas de Euryale-chan, los mataré! – Declaró Teach, al momento que uno de sus hombres recibió un flechazo, no perdió el tiempo para hacerle un corte con su espada. – Están advertidos.

\- Ya debería ponerme en movimiento. – Anne fue a la orilla.

\- Eso señorita Anne, cuento contigo para que les des unos buenos disparos. – Expresó Teach.

\- No necesita decírmelo. – Ya que estaba a punto, una figura aterrizo ahí, Artemisa logró abordar el barco enemigo.

\- Hola~

\- Un ángel, un verdadero ángel está aquí. – Teach se veía feliz por su llegada pero no por mucho tiempo.

\- Es una servant. – Señaló Mary.

\- Ahora, mueran. – Ella no perdió el tiempo en empezar a disparar flechas hacia los piratas, matándolos uno por uno.

\- Eso me traerá problemas, señorita Mary, encárguese de ella. – Ordenó Barbanegra.

\- No puedo dejar que continúes. – La pequeña pirata saltó hacia ella, Artemisa bloqueó el ataque con su arco.

\- Humana, me gustaría distraerte pero tengo otras cosas qué hacer.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

En la otra embarcación, Drake recibió el aviso de que tenían algo listo, la pirata sonrió.

\- Excelente, es el momento de usarlo, apunten bien para disparar.

\- Como ordene capitán. – Se puso en marcha. Regresando al barco de Teach, Mary seguía distraída con Artemisa cuando algo fue volando.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Señaló uno de los hombres, momento que Teach entendió.

\- Así que era eso ¡Prepárense para el impacto, esto explotará!

\- ¡Que explotará! – Expresó Anne cuando una bala de cañón encendida impactó el barco, fuego empezó a dispersarse por todos lados. - ¡Es fuego!

\- Así que era eso, llegaron preparados. – Comentó el lancer con calma.

\- Bien hecho cariño, en prepararlo todo. – Expresó Artemisa.

\- Ser un peluche da más trabajo pero pude hacerlo, ahora solo debemos terminar con los enemigos, aunque es una lástima con esas chicas de ahí.

\- Luego hablaremos más tarde. – Se encargó de alejar a Mary para imponer distancia.

\- Llegó el momento inútiles, vayamos a ese barco y asaltémoslo. – Anunció Drake, sus hombres rugieron.

\- Master, es hora de ir. – Señaló Mash, Haji asintió.

\- Vamos a adelantarnos para alcanzar. – El pelinegro juntó mana para formar un pequeño campo en medio del aire que servía de plataforma. – Abordemos antes que el resto para aligerar la carga.

\- Como diga. – La shielder sujetó a Haji para empezar a saltar a las plataformas.

\- Vamos al ataque… Trace. – Rika fortaleció sus piernas y también empezó a ir por las plataformas, siendo seguida por Asterios, Medusa y Jeanne. Pudo avanzar el tramo hasta alcanzar el barco, con un giro en el aire, aterrizó lanzando un golpe a uno de los piratas enemigos.

\- ¡Quien dejó que ese mono aborde el barco! – Expresó Teach.

\- ¡No soy un mono, ukiiiii~! – La pelinaranja siguió atacando a más enemigos al igual que el resto de su servants. Haji pudo aterrizar junto a Mash, Medea llegó volando en ese momento.

\- Parece que el trabajo pronto terminará. – Expresó el pelinegro.

\- No podemos bajar la guardia master, no sabemos de donde pueden atacar. – Señaló Medea, en ese momento Mary saltó directo hacia Haji para atacarlo, Mash pudo bloquear el ataque a tiempo.

\- Perdí mi oportunidad.

\- Mary, no podemos distraernos, son dos servants. – Su compañera llegó en ese momento.

\- En ese caso, debemos trabajar juntas.

\- ¿Son un servant? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Soy Mary Read.

\- Y yo Anne Bonny.

\- Master, es un dúo legendario de piratas, no será fácil. – Expresó Mash, Haji sonrió.

\- No es que seamos débiles de todas formas, llegó el momento de ir contra esas piratas, prepárense. – Señaló, ambas servants se pusieron en posición.

\- Intenta acabar con nosotras. – Mary fue la primera en atacar, con su espadón quiso atravesar la defensa de Mash pero fue mayor, la shielder desvió a la peliplateada para buscar golpearla pero Anne proporcionó apoyo desde atrás con un disparo, causando que tuviera que esquivarlo. – Gracias Anne.

\- Yo igual estoy aquí. – Medea lanzó unos cuantos rayos hacia la rubia, esta rodó a un lado regresando a su posición para disparar en tres ocasiones, la caster se movió a la izquierda esquivando las balas, momento en que Haji apareció por detrás disparando de sus pistolas en ese momento, Anne se sorprendió por unos cuantos segundos para recuperar la compostura y apuntar.

\- Nunca escuché de un master que pelee con otros servants, esto será entretenido. – Sonrió ella. Recargó para realizar cuatro disparos consecutivos, Haji corrió al costado esquivando cada proyectil y devolviendo con sus propios disparos. – No eres tan mal tirador.

\- Me halaga saber la opinión de una tiradora experta, pero tampoco te distraigas demasiado conmigo. – La rubia entendió el mensaje justo en el momento que Medea se apareció detrás de ella, teniendo a Rule Breaker en sus manos, la bruja estuvo a punto de usar su NP en ella.

\- ¡Anne! – Mary llegó en ese momento para salvar a su compañera en el último, Medea tuvo que voltearse para bloquear el ataque del espadón de la peliplateada, siendo alejada.

\- Gracias Mary, pensé que no iba a lograrlo. – Nuevamente se reunieron, Medea chasqueó la lengua.

\- Eso estuvo cerca…

\- Mientras se apoyen la una a la otra, no es como que tengan aberturas, esto se está convirtiendo en algo complicado. – Haji se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

\- ¿Tiene algo en mente? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Juntas son fuertes y separadas tienen sus propias habilidades, las dos se complementan muy bien… - Buscó a los alrededores si podía encontrar algo que le ayudara, viendo los barriles que estaban en la orilla, enarcó una ceja. – Creo que puede funcionar… Mash, tengo una idea. – La shielder asintió mientras Haji le pidió que se acercara para susurrarle su plan al oído.

\- Esto… es una locura.

\- Lo sé, pero los mejores planes son los locos e impredecibles.

\- Nuestro master se ha vuelto muy temerario. – Medea soltó una pequeña risa, Mash dudó pero confiaba en la capacidad de Haji.

\- entiendo, vamos con eso.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? Es aburrido si no hay acción. – Expresó Anne con los brazos cruzados bajo su generoso busto.

\- Lo siento señoritas, ya estamos listos nuevamente para la batalla, las tuvimos esperando.

\- No es nada, y que caballeroso. – Sonrió levemente la rubia.

\- Al menos es mejor que el depravado que tenemos por capitán, no nos molestaría ser invocadas por él.

\- Entonces, hagamos su deseo realidad… ¡Ahora! – Aprovechando la distracción, no se fijaron cuando Mash fue hacia los barriles, la Shielder los pateó, haciendo que rueden y generen una reacción en cadena, dirigiéndose hacia ambas piratas.

\- Anne, esquívalo. – Ambas chicas tuvieron que irse a un lado para esquivar la avalancha de barriles, yendo hacia los costados, en el momento que lo hicieron, tanto Haji como Mash saltaron al frente de ellas. - ¿Cómo?

Ambos terminaron por taclear a las piratas con fuerza, siendo derribadas en el suelo, en el proceso soltaron sus armas, ambos las patearon para alejarlas, Haji apuntó su pistola a la cabeza de Mary y Mash su escudo con Anne.

\- … Nos atraparon, que humillación. – Expresó Anne soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Pensaste en este plan? Eso fue arriesgado. – Comentó Mary.

\- Rika me dice constantemente que soy un cabeza dura, eso vamos a comprobarlo. – Sin perder el tiempo, Haji terminó dándole un cabezazo a Mary, sintiendo el dolor, Mary cayó hacia atrás, en el momento que Medea se puso a un costado preparando un gran hechizo de rayos en sus manos, Haji se apartó cuando ella finalmente lo lanzó, impactando directamente a la peliplateada.

\- ¡Mary! – Anne se vio preocupada, Mash no le dio oportunidad, golpeando a la rubia con fuerza con el escudo, volando hasta impactar violentamente el mástil del barco.

\- Anne… - Mary no podía moverse debido a la fuerza de los rayos, las dos fueron inmovilizadas.

\- Esto es malo… - Anne miró de reojo a su compañera. – Parece que fuimos derrotadas…

\- Así es… al menos fue luchando…

\- ¿Acaso no querían la oportunidad de un mejor master? Aquí estoy. – Expresó Haji, ambas vieron al pelinegro.

\- Intentas reclutar a tus enemigos… eres raro… - Anne soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Me lo dicen constantemente, ahora no perdamos el tiempo, bienvenidas a la familia. – Apuntando su teléfono a las dos chicas, las impurezas fueron limpiadas de ellas antes de desaparecer, una captura exitosa más.

\- Master, la batalla no se ha terminado, quedan otros servants. – Señaló Mash, Haji asintió.

\- Vamos a apoyar, debemos ir. – Se pusieron en movimiento, el asalto al barco de Barbanegra estaba lejos de terminar, tenían que derrotar al capitán y al otro servant que estaba con él, ya entonces finalmente podrían acabar en ese momento.

* * *

**Felipexza: Lo bueno es que tengo algo de espacio en la lista, si deseas agregarme, este es mi código: 307,412,085.**

**El Redentor 777: Para él, ser un peluche tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, aunque obtiene algo de atención de las chicas, teniendo a Artemisa de cerca no es que pueda hacer bastante jaja.**

**Camilo Navas: Ya intento escribir caps más largos, en ocasiones cuando siento que se queda en un perfecto cliffhanger, prefiero dejarlo ahí para después continuar en otro cap, por eso es que varía bastante la extensión de mis caps, aunque igual depende de que tan inspirado me encuentre jaja, puedo llegar hasta las 4000 palabras si me dedico a ello.**

**lady-saintiasailor: Si es una pareja divertida jaja, espero poder escribir más sobre ellos.**

**Roxas Strife: De forma accidentada, adoro escribir a Haji la verdad jaja, creo que tiene una actitud perfecta y su ironía, perfecto humor y demás le hacen como alguien que realmente adoro escribir jaja.**

**Antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia finalmente pasó las 10,000 vistas, se ha convertido en el fic más leído entre los que tengo, si que es un buen logro para mí al menos y entre los fics en español de Fate que hay en esta página, me hace sentir orgulloso :'D**

**Bueno, continuamos la batalla, es el asalto antes de pasar a la siguiente parte de esta singularidad, a punto de acabar con Teach y entonces llegar el siguiente antagonista, ya luego veremos todo lo qué pasará al respecto con ello, de momento lo dejamos aquí y continuamos en el siguiente cap, hasta la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	59. Secuestro y tormenta

El asalto al barco de Teach continuaba, entre los distintos piratas de Drake que abordaron para atacar, las fuerzas de Barbanegra iban disminuyendo conforme pasa el tiempo y solo él estaba listo para pelear.

\- Muy bien anciana, me tienes, fui tomado desprevenido pero eso no causará que muera sin pelear. – Expresó el Rider.

\- Esperé por este momento, cuando finalmente podré romperte todos los dientes para que dejes de hablar estupideces.

\- Eso lo veremos. – Rika y Mash, que decidió ir a apoyarla luego de que Haji le dijera que iba a estar bien, se encontraban ahí también. – Parece que esto es lo más cercano que estoy de tener un harem ¿no les gustaría estar conmigo? – Les soltó un guiño y un beso al aire, ambas chicas sufrieron escalofríos.

\- No gracias. – Declinaron las dos.

\- Que mala suerte… eso significa que no retrocederé para nada, arreglemos esto de una vez anciana.

\- ¡Como quieras! – Drake no tardó en empezar a disparar, a pesar de todo Teach esquivó los ataques al instante para buscar golpearla, la pirata saltó hacia atrás, momento en el que Mash se acercó para un ataque descendente que el pirata esquivó, formando un crater en el barco.

\- Cuidado muchacha, mantener una embarcación como esta cuesta dinero. – Rika llegó por el otro lado lanzando golpes para que luego Teach le rematara con uno de su propia inspiración al estómago de la pelinaranja.

\- Agh… maldito. – Lanzó una patada alta, el Rider saltó hacia atrás sin ver que Drake se acercaba por ahí, sacando su espada intentó apuñalarlo, Teach se dio la vuelta en el aire para bloquear de igual forma con el garfio en su mano, chocando ambos metales en ese momento.

\- Buen intento anciana, pero mis reflejos son superiores.

\- Pues intenta esquivar esto. – Le apuntó con la pistola en su mano libre, apenas y logró agacharse para evitar el disparo a quemarropa, Mash no le dio descanso con ataques laterales de su escudo, logrando un impacto con el que fue volando hasta golpear el mástil de su barco. Drake continuó con un rodillazo directo a su plexo solar mientras lo pisó directamente al pecho y apuntó a su cabeza. - ¿Eso es todo? Me decepcionas.

\- No creas que lo es, anciana. – La pateó directamente a su pierna derecha para hacerla perder el equilibrio y levantarse, aunque en el proceso, y no es que él quisiera, terminó sujetando uno de los pechos de Drake, eso la sorprendió.

\- ¡Que haces! – Lo alejó con disparos, Teach saltó hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, no me molesta uno de estos accidentes de protagonista de comedia romántica, pero no fue lo que esperaba, si hubiera sido con esa Shielder de ahí, lo habría disfrutado.

\- ¡Maldito! – Totalmente avergonzada, disparó en distintas ocasiones, el Rider empezó a correr por toda la cubierta para evitar ser alcanzado por una de las balas, aunque Rika se puso en medio con un golpe, logrando acertar, Mash le siguió el paso con una patada, ya ambas chicas se combinaron en un ataque conjunto que lo mandó a volar, momento que Drake aprovechó para saltar y golpearlo de forma que aterrizara de forma pesada y caiga sobre él con su espada, atravesándolo.

\- Tsk… eso fue bastante bueno. – Expresó él con una leve sonrisa.

\- Te rehúsas a caer aún ¿no?

\- Mi tripulación está cayendo uno por uno, derrotaron a las señoritas Anne y Mary, como un capitán, no puedo morir antes que todos ellos, debo hundirme con mi barco.

\- Puede que seas un canalla de lo peor, pero sigues siendo un pirata honorario, eso lo respecto. – Retiró su espada del agujero que le hizo en su estómago, el Rider se levantó con algo de dificultades.

\- Para ser una anciana no lo haces mal… supongo que en eso también debo darte mis respetos, peleaste hasta el final. – Ya en el momento que iba a continuar, una lanza lo atravesó directamente desde su espalda.

\- ¿Qué? – Mash y Drake no pudieron contener su asombro, el otro servant que acompañaba a Teach fue el responsable.

\- Tu…

\- Parece que es mi momento de actuar. – El Lancer se le veía tranquilo, retirando su lanza del agujero que le perforó.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Drake.

\- Solo estaba aprovechando el momento, este viejo tiene que saber cuándo es el tiempo preciso, y de todas formas tengo lo que necesito.

\- Señor Hektor, así que planeaste esto desde antes.

\- ¿Hektor? Uno de los antiguos héroes de la guerra de Troya. – Expresó Mash con asombro.

\- Está demasiado relajado capitán, aunque ahora que tengo esto, ya no me es de utilidad. – Mantenía una copa en su mano, al momento de verla la reconocieron.

\- Ese es el grial, así que Teach era el desorden en esta singularidad.

\- Tener esta cosa no es lo que realmente buscaba pero es parte del plan, ahora… Francis Drake, no esperabas que estuvieras aquí aunque no cambia en nada los planes, la segunda parte, se encuentra ahí. – No tardó en transportarse rápidamente al otro barco y aterrizar frente a Euryale.

\- ¡Aaaah!

\- Te tengo. – la sujetó de repente, Asterios tuvo que intervenir.

\- ¡Suéltala! – Buscó atacarlo pero esquivó el ataque del Berserker.

\- Minotauro, lo siento pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. – Asterios solo pudo seguir rugiendo mientras lo atacaba, Medusa igualmente se apareció para buscar rescatarla.

\- ¡Euryale-neesama! – Quiso sujetarla con sus cadenas pero no pudo, Hektor estaba manejando bien la situación.

\- Si no es mucha molestia ¿Qué piensas hacer con mi querida hermana? – Stheno estaba frente al Lancer, Euryale buscaba la forma de zafarse.

\- ¡Nee-sama, ayúdame, por favor! – Ella imploraba ayuda mientras buscaba liberarse.

\- Eres demasiado molesta. – Le terminó dando un golpe fuerte en la cabeza para desmayarla, algo de sangre recorría de este, Stheno vio eso con seriedad.

\- Ehem… ¿Qué te da derecho de lastimar a mi hermana?

\- No es necesario que entienda las razones, Gorgona mayor. – Sonrió levemente Hektor. – Es un trabajo pesado para un viejo como yo, pero nadie más puede hacerlo. – Asterios fue por su espalda, el Lancer saltó para esquivarlo. – Deberías rendirte.

\- Solo déjame decirte algo… termina haciéndole más daño y verás cómo se siente la ira de una diosa… conocerás lo que es el sufrimiento… - Los ojos de la Assassin brillaban peligrosamente con furia.

\- Que miedo. – En ese momento un disparo pasó a su lado. – Teach, parece que no has muerto aún.

\- No puedo caer de forma tan patética después de esa traición… - Aunque dijo eso, terminó cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder, nos vemos, si logran alcanzarme. – Hektor desapareció en ese momento con Euryale en brazos, sin vista de alguno de ellos.

\- ¡Euryale-neesama! – Medusa estaba frustrada por no haberla salvado, si hubiera sido un poco más rápida…

\- Parece que aquí es donde me despediré. – Aunque Teach estaba caído, no dejaba de sonreír, Drake se acercó a él. – No irás a tenerme lastima ahora.

\- Con una escoria como tú, es lo menos que puedo otorgarte… pero sigues siendo un pirata valeroso.

\- Escuchar eso de una anciana como tu… me hace sentir un poco mejor, quizás si hubiera vivido antes, podríamos haber salido juntos y ser una pareja.

\- Ja, ni en mil años. – Sonrió Drake.

\- Parece que al final nunca se hará realidad mi sueño de tener un harem… igual es mejor haber caído en batalla y con honor.

\- ¿Es lo que quieres realmente? – Haji se acercó con los brazos cruzados. – Una vez desapareces aquí, todo se termina.

\- Puede ser, pero igual es el comienzo de una nueva aventura en el futuro.

\- Puedo darte esa oportunidad.

\- ¿Puedo vivir? Entonces ¿podré tener mi harem?

\- Eres un gran soñador, pero no, vivirás solo pero al menos vivo. – Le apuntó con su teléfono para purificarlo, Teach empezó a reír.

\- Parece que aún tengo aventuras por delante, muy bien anciana, hasta la próxima, y en ese momento arreglaremos nuestro duelo. – Teach desapareció, Haji lo capturó con éxito, en ese momento todos los piratas de la tripulación de Teach desaparecieron y el barco empezó a temblar.

\- Debido a que su señal desapareció, este barco que era mantenido con su energía mágica, está desapareciendo.

\- Regresemos rápido. – Ordenó Drake, todos los que estaban a bordo fueron de vuelta a su embarcación, Asterios se veía triste por la partida de la Archer pero había poco que hacer, solo podían esperar a encontrarla.

* * *

El barco se puso en movimiento, por ahora la prioridad era volver a encontrar a Euryale y rescatarla, a pesar de que debía ser una victoria, la situación no era la mejor dentro de la embarcación.

\- Euryale… - Asterios miraba al frente en la cubierta, aunque no lo demostrara totalmente, estaba deprimido, Rika se acercó a él.

\- Ey grandulón ¿todo bien?

\- Master…

\- Sé que estás realmente preocupado por ella, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que la alcancemos, es seguro que la rescataremos sana y salva.

\- … ¿lo promete?

\- Totalmente, nos esforzaremos para conseguirlo, así como Drake-san está poniendo todo su esfuerzo para alcanzar la nave donde está, podremos alcanzarla.

\- … Si… yo… quiero… salvarla…

\- Bien dicho.

\- Master… - Medusa se apareció en ese momento, ella igual estaba de la misma forma. – Yo… fallé en recuperarla, soy un fracaso… como guardián y como hermana…

\- Todo estará bien. – Se acercó a abrazarla. – Así como le dije a Asterios, es lo mismo para ti, la recuperaremos.

\- … Se siente cálido… vamos a poder… - La Rider sonrió ligeramente mientras aceptaba el gesto de su master.

Medea estaba viendo al norte, su rostro, aunque cubierto por su capucha, no mostraba nada bueno.

\- Que Hektor haya sido invocado en este mundo es demasiada coincidencia… si es lo que tengo en mente, quizás…

\- Medea ¿piensas en algo? – Haji se acercó a ver a la caster.

\- Master… solo estaba pensando en los sucesos recientes.

\- ¿Te refieres a Hektor?

\- Es una parte… pero no es todo, la aparición de Artemisa y Orión, Asterios y Euryale, es como si una parte de los héroes y deidades de la antigua Grecia están siendo invocados en este mundo.

\- Te diste cuenta entonces.

\- ¿Usted también?

\- Creo que no es demasiada ciencia darse cuenta de ello. – Se hundió de hombros.

\- Veo que va unos pasos adelante. – Sonrió ligeramente la caster. – Aunque ahora que sé eso, no puedo evitar tener esta sensación de peligro en mi mente… de que algo que no quiero terminará apareciendo.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de algo?

\- Más que miedo, es una inquietud. Supongo que sabe la razón por la cual los servants luchan en una guerra del Santo Grial.

\- Porque lo necesitan para concederles un deseo.

\- Es verdad… la mayoría buscan arreglar errores del pasado con ese deseo o simplemente tienen un capricho que quieren cumplir ahora que están en vida nuevamente, yo… tenía un deseo en mente, aunque ahora con la situación actual se me había olvidado, pero creo que volvió.

\- ¿Quieres cumplirlo?

\- No exactamente. – Sonrió ella. – Cuando luché en esa guerra en el 2004, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para cumplir mis propias metas, cometí actos crueles de los cuales cualquiera jamás me perdonaría por ello… todo por ese estúpido deseo aunque luego me di cuenta de que lo más importante ya estaba a mi alcance. – Se le vino a la mente un cierto hombre con traje, cabello negro corto y lentes, de rostro serio. – Lo dejé ir y lo perdí nuevamente, ahora en esta situación actual pude reflexionar que quizás no estuve en lo correcto, ahora solo deseo lo mismo que los demás, salvar a la humanidad… es raro que una bruja que una vez traicionó a la gente más importante para ella esté del lado de la humanidad ahora ¿no?

\- No lo es, ya lo dijimos anteriormente, este es un nuevo comienzo, puedes volver a permitirte soñar con cosas normales y un futuro brillante.

\- En el pasado tuve ese tipo de sueños y aspiraciones, que los tenga ahora como una adulta es raro. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Hablar con usted ya logró tranquilizarme un poco, se lo agradezco.

\- Para eso estoy aquí, como master no solo los comandaré para pelear, escucharé sus problemas y preocupaciones cuando más lo necesiten.

\- Eres todo un padre.

\- Ey nii-san, estamos aquí discutiendo lo que haremos. – Rika llamó a su hermano.

\- Parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- Entendido master, seguiré aquí vigilando, puede ir. – Se despidió de Medea para acudir a la pequeña consulta al respecto, los planes de Hektor son algo confusos para el resto, el hecho de obtener el grial de la singularidad es una cosa pero no entendían en su totalidad el secuestro de Euryale, quizás por ser una servant y además una diosa la hace especial, siendo casos como los de Stheno, Artemisa y Orión que fueron invocados siendo deidades.

\- Parece que sus intenciones son un poco más complicadas de lo que pensamos. – El pequeño oso de peluche cruzó sus bracitos. – no podremos averiguar más hasta que podamos encontrarlo de nuevo.

\- Eso deberá ser lo mejor posible. – Comentó Drake, en ese momento viento empezó a soplar, miró al frente. – Eso se ve mal… una tormenta se acerca.

\- ¿Tormenta? – Preguntó Mash, justo al frente pudieron presenciarse grandes nubes negras.

\- Deberemos prepararnos para lo peor, todos pónganse a disposición. – Ordenó ella, todos empezaron a moverse conforme más se iban adentrando.

\- Hay trabajo por hacer en este momento ¡Adelante! – Asegurar barriles, cajas, evitar que las velas vuelven por el aire, todo eso se tuvo que procurar conforme fueron llegando hasta finalmente entrar al ojo donde los vientos fuertes, las olas y los truenos estaban por todos lados.

\- Esto es una locura. – Expresó Rika mientras la fuerte lluvia caía, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado molesta. – Esto realmente nos recuerda a nuestro viaje en yate.

\- Rika, no necesitas recordar eso, es un suceso familiar que no quiero volver a vivir.

\- ¿Qué sucedió en ese viaje? – Preguntó Mash con algo de curiosidad.

\- Será una historia para otro día. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Debemos movernos.

\- ¡Jeanne-san, sujeta esa cuerda de ahí!

\- Entendido master. – La ruler hizo lo que Rika le dijo mientras sujetaba una cuerda con otros piratas, Asterios se aseguró de que las velas pudieran estar en posición mientras buscaban estabilizarse.

\- Sabía que esto funcionaría. – Drake estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice capitán? – Buscó saber uno de sus piratas.

\- Las escamas de dragón nos están otorgando resistencia, mientras las tengamos, nada nos ocurrirá. – Ella estaba totalmente segura hasta que uno de los piratas vio algo, ella observó a través de la lente de su catalejo para ver de qué se trataba. – ¿Un barco abandonado? Pero si no es nada… ¡Aaaah!

\- ¿Y ese grito lindo? – Preguntó Haji con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Eso no importa ahora, hay fantasmas a bordo de ese barco, y vienen hacia acá. – Señaló la pirata.

\- Parece que tendremos invitados indeseados, es el momento de pelear. – No tardó mucho para que tales espíritus llegaran a bordo. Haji unió sus dos pistolas para formar la espada.

\- ¡Acaben con ellos! – ordenó Drake, Rika se puso en movimiento con sus guanteletes mientras ya saltaba directo a la acción, aunque fueran fantasmas, de algo podrían hacerle daño y su presentimiento se hizo realidad cuando vio que pudo darles un golpe.

\- Parece que tan intangibles, no son.

Siegfried se encargó de dos que iban directo al frente buscando cortas la vela, pudo saltar para atacarlos al instante, desapareciendo sin problemas. Altera apoyó desde otro lado acabando con tres.

\- Llegan uno detrás de otro, no es buena civilización.

\- Aquí estoy. – Haji sujetó una cuerda que colgaba para balancearse y atacar con un corte a cuatro fantasmas consecutivos antes de aterrizar. – Siempre quise hacer eso.

\- ¿Cómo está la situación ahí? – Buscó saber Rika.

\- He acabado con unos cuantos, no parecen detenerse. – Informó Medusa.

\- Quizás debamos terminar con la fuente. – Jeanne señaló al barco fantasma.

\- Es nuestra mejor opción. – Asintió la pelinaranja. – Nii-san ¿Altera-san sigue ocupada?

\- Por ahora la estoy apoyando, si necesitas que derribemos el barco, tardaremos un poco.

\- Me encargaré entonces, Medusa-san, prepárate para usar tu Noble Phantasm.

\- Entendido master. – La Rider asintió, Rika tuvo que hacer uso de uno de sus sellos de comando para llenar la barra, fue entonces que se preparó Medusa, haciendo apareció el Pegaso, se subió para volar a lo alto y entonces ir con toda la fuerza de la estela. - ¡**Bellerophon**!

Fue con tal fuerza hacia el barco fantasma que este voló en pedazos, sumando a todos los fantasmas a bordo, ya solo fue cuestión de tiempo para acabar con los restantes a bordo antes de que se tranquilizara.

\- Bien hecho. – Expresó Drake con alivio. – Ahora todo estará en calma.

\- ¿Acaso le temes a los fantasmas? – Preguntó Haji.

\- Los piratas igual pueden ser supersticiosos.

\- Capitán, estamos cerca de otro barco, parecen ser ellos.

\- Ya lo capturamos. – Se vio una sonrisa en su rostro, ya se fueron acercando hacia aquella embarcación enemiga.

Mientras tanto, Euryale estaba atada de manos y pies, no tenía forma de escapar de ahí, todo mientras Hektor la vigilaba.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? No valgo nada como servant.

\- Eso es verdad, pero sigues siendo un espíritu divino, es todo lo que necesitamos si queremos salir de este mundo, después de todo, lo que queremos es sacrificar a un dios.

\- ¿Sacrificio? Están locos si creen que permitirán eso los demás cuando lleguen, quien sea que trabaje contigo, no lo conseguirán y eso será por qué están aquí. – Hektor logró ver el barco que ya estaba cerca.

\- ¡Euryale! – Asterios estaba totalmente impaciente por subir que no podían controlarlo.

\- ¡Grandote, contrólate un poco! – Orión quiso calmarlo pero era inútil. – Lo sé, un oso de peluche no puede ganarle.

\- No pasa nada, déjenlo ir. – Ordenó Rika, el Berserker fue directo hacia el barco en ese momento. – Ahora sigámoslo, hay que proporcionar todo el apoyo posible.

\- ¡Euryale!

\- ¡Asterios! – El Berserker aterrizó con un golpe, Hektor tuvo qué hacerse a un lado.

\- Eso fue peligroso, un viejo como yo no tiene tantos reflejos como antes.

\- ¡Devuélvela!

\- Si eso quieres. – Hizo amague de regresar a Euryale pero escondía un ataque, uno que Mash bloqueó en ese instante. – Tch, estuvo cerca.

\- No podemos permitir que sigas con esto héroe Hektor. – Ella se puso en posición, ya después llegaron los demás en ese momento.

\- Parece que me tienen rodeado, siendo uno contra varios, aunque me encuentre en mi estado más joven, no sería suficiente, pero eso sería si estuviera solo…

\- Capitán, se acerca otra embarcación que nunca antes hemos visto. – Informó un pirata a Drake, Hektor sonrió.

\- Aquí está…

Otro barco estaba acercando, Hektor se veía confiado, lo que los demás pudieron pensar era en el apoyo que tendría ahora si servants estaban ahí, algo que Mash informó.

\- Hay señales de servants a bordo. – Ya entonces conforme fueron acercándose, se pudo observar mejor quienes eran. Medea que estaba cerca no tardó en reaccionar al momento que lo vio, el hombre de cabello rubio que estaba ahí, sus pupilas se dilataron al verlo.

\- … Jason…

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Por lo menos a ellas las tuve con la intención de que Haji se vuelvan sus servants, así que ya están aquí.**

**El Redentor 777: Esa es su vida de mujeriego, le terminará pasando factura en algún momento con intentar cortejar a otras chicas jaja.**

**Roxas Strife: En mi caso, intento ir en orden cronológico con los eventos, así como fueron saliendo, aunque así será al menos durante la parte de las singularidades, cuando pasemos a otra cosa, eso es algo que se verá después.**

**lady-saintiasailor: Ya luego haré el desarrollo para Anne y Mary, al menos tengo unas cuantas cosas pensadas para ellas.**

**Bueno, terminamos en otro cliffhanger para este cap, así como será un momento feo para Medea este reencuentro, comienza un periodo donde vamos a desarrollarla, prepárense para ver al menos más participación de ella en lo que queda de esta singularidad y es que haré que valga todo eso, así que nos vemos para la próxima semana. Saludos.**


	60. La bruja de la traición

**"Medea POV"**

Durante años pensé que se me permitía soñar, hubo un tiempo donde no era más que un pájaro encerrado en una jaula, se me protegía de cualquier cosa y yo realmente estaba cansada de ese estilo de vida… tuve un poco de confort cuando la tía Circe empezó a enseñarme magia, no era nada más que la hija del rey, una princesa con muchas limitaciones que poco podía hacer para actuar tan libremente como quería, eso fue hasta que él llegó…

\- Que hace una hermosura como tú en este lugar… - Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, yo realmente no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento, era joven e inexperta, pero verlo hablar de forma tan confiada, tenía un porte caballeroso y brillaba a mis ojos. – No te gusta estar aquí y no saber nada más de afuera ¿cierto?

\- E-Esto, yo… - Estaba nerviosa, no trataba con otra más gente más que los guardias del palacio, con mi padre y mi tía Circe, que alguien llegara hacía que me sintiera insegura.

\- No necesitas estar nerviosa, no te haré daño, a cambio puedo mostrarte todo aquello que no has conocido hasta ahora. – Me extendió su mano, no sabía como pero sus palabras resultaban muy poderosas para mí. – puedo sacarte de aquí y estar a tu lado por siempre.

Tenía muchas dudas, pensaba que todo podría ser un engaño o una broma, era demasiado para ser verdad pero no detectaba nada de mentira en sus palabras, era mi oportunidad… terminé sujetando su mano.

\- … ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Jasón, quiero que te unas a mi grupo de héroes.

\- … Soy Medea… Medea de Colchis… - Ese fue el inicio de mi viaje…

\- ¡Hércules, no te comas toda la comida! Asclepios, dile que se detenga... ¡Como que estás ocupado haciendo medicina, escúchame!

Los Argonautas son un grupo de héroes liderados por él, los ha reunido para ser una fuerza del bien en toda Grecia, estaba feliz de formar parte de él y ser libre, finalmente viajar a otros lugares.

\- ¿Así está bien princesa?

\- Gracias Atalante. – Ella ha cuidado de mí en ocasiones y ha servido como guardiana, incluso desde mis tiempos en el palacio, estaba feliz de tener una amiga conmigo. – Me gusta como arreglas mi cabello.

\- No es nada princesa, estoy para servirle. – Podía parecer que era un grupo muy inusual y que Jasón no lograba controlar pero podía decir que fueron momentos muy felices en mi vida, viajamos a muchos sitios, batallamos juntos y nos reconocían como héroes, pero más que nada… estaba muy cómodo a su lado, él me dio esta oportunidad y le estaba totalmente agradecido por ello…

\- ¿Viendo las estrellas? – Esa noche estaba en la orilla de nuestro barco, todos los demás estaban descansando, yo seguía despierta, a pesar de que manejaba mejor la magia, no podía dejar de entrenar.

\- ¿Señor Jasón?

\- Es tarde, deberías dormir, sigues siendo joven y estar despierta mucho tiempo no es bueno para tu piel.

\- Aprecio la preocupación… - Estaba muy nerviosa de encontrarme a solas con él, ha hecho tantas cosas por mí que cada vez que lo veía, mi corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente. – Yo sigo practicando magia, puede que mi curación no sea tan efectiva como la del señor Asclepios, pero me esforzaré para mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso. – Me acarició el cabello, realmente daba vergüenza. – Creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decir esto, pero… estoy agradecido de que estés conmigo, considero que eres la miembro más valiosa del grupo.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si no hago casi nada, creo que el señor Hércules merece más ese título, tiene muchos logros y además de ser un semidiós, él…

\- Los logros pueden definir el estatus de alguien, pero a mis ojos, eres mucho más que todo eso… - Sentía que los colores de mi rostro iban subiendo. – De todos en el grupo, eres la que más me ha apoyado, eres amigable con todos y siempre te esfuerzas, yo admiro esa fuerza de voluntad que tienes.

\- … Gracias… - Bajé el rostro, estaba muy avergonzada para mirarlo a los ojos, lo escuché soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Sé que no me equivoqué en haberte reclutado a los Argonautas, gracias por haber sido mi apoyo todo este tiempo.

\- Al contrario, yo debería agradecerle por esta oportunidad, han sido días muy felices para mí, gracias…

\- Medea, cuando todo esto termine y el nombre de los Argonautas sea inmortal, quiero pedirte algo… - Se arrodilló en ese momento, no sabía lo que iba a pedirme pero lo sospechaba. - … ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

\- … ¿Eh? – Esas simples palabras fueron muy impactantes para mí, nunca creí que llegaría a escucharlas, de repente no percibía nada a mi alrededor, solo éramos nosotros dos, empecé a llorar en ese momento, estaba feliz… siempre quise escuchar eso de él y ahora era una realidad.

\- ¡Si, quiero casarme contigo! – Lo abracé con fuerzas, pensé que nunca iba a sentir tanta felicidad en la vida, en ese momento estaba totalmente alegre de haber aceptado su mano, de empezar ese viaje con él, estaba totalmente a su merced…

Los años pasaron, reunimos muchos logros como grupo, enfrentamos bastantes peligros, de la misma forma yo crecí, dominé hechizos más poderosos y ya no solo hacía magia blanca, decidí aprender magia negra, maldiciones, todo para ser de ayuda al señor Jasón, me volví la bruja más poderosa con tal de hacerlo feliz.

\- Jasón. – Estaba regresando de un mandado que me hizo. – Terminé con lo que me pediste, ya no volverá a darte problemas.

\- Gracias Medea, sabía que siempre puedo contar contigo. – Me agradeció, Jasón me pedía todo tipo de cosas, asesinar reyes, lanzar maldiciones a pueblos enemigos, me había manchado las manos de sangre pero poco importaba porque sabía que era para hacerlo feliz. – Seguro estás cansada luego del viaje, puedes ir a descansar un poco.

\- Gracias, si lo quieres, puedo venir en la noche, ya sabes por qué. – Le solté un guiño coqueto, mi cuerpo era lo suficiente maduro para satisfacerlo, ya no era la niña inocente de hace años, ahora era toda una adulta que sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él, quería complacerlo de todas las formas posibles.

La noche había caído, estaba dispuesta a ir a su habitación llevando únicamente una túnica que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo, no quedaba poco para que finalmente pudiéramos tener nuestra boda, esa noche finalmente quería ser uno con él. Ya estaba cerca cuando vi la puerta abierta.

\- (Hay alguien) – Tenía una vela prendida por lo que acerqué para ver.

\- Entonces ¿todos los preparativos están listos?

\- Así es señor Jasón, ya enviamos las invitaciones para la boda. – Escuché al otro ¿ese era el momento? Por unos segundos pensé que estaba organizando todo para nuestra boda, pero entonces…

\- Excelente, de esta forma Medea tendrá una devoción absoluta hacia mí, eso hará que sea más fácil manipularla para que acabe con mis enemigos a mi propio antojo.

\- … - ¿Qué estaba escuchando? ¿Acaso dijo de manipularme? Solo podía escuchar cómo es que él solo estaba usándome, nunca estuvo enamorado de mi realmente, solo era una herramienta… no podía escuchar nada, mi mente estaba en blanco, todos esos años en los que era feliz, fueron destruidos como cristal en cuestión de segundos… me alejé lentamente de ahí sin hacer ningún ruido hasta regresar a mi habitación… - … Jasón…

No sabía si estar triste, llorar o sentir odio, algo se había roto dentro de mí, ya no escuchaba mi corazón latir…

\- Jeje… jejeje… - Bajé la mirada, mi mente empezó a revolverse totalmente, solo podía escuchar voces que me hablaban directamente a la cabeza.

_"Él te estaba usando…"_

_"Nunca fue bueno, solo te veía como una herramienta…"_

_"Tú lo diste todo por él y así es como te paga"_

_"Es alguien malvado, no merece ser feliz…"_

_"Acaba con todo… destruye lo que hizo…"_

_"Traiciónalo…"_

\- Es verdad… él no me traicionó… yo lo traicionaré a él… - Estaba totalmente cegada por la locura, si eso es lo que él quería, entonces me volvería una bruja completamente por su culpa…

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! – No podía escuchar nada más que gritos, la ciudad donde estábamos estaba siendo atacada por los soldados de hueso de dragón que hice, lancé hechizos hacia las casas, matando a las personas, solo podía apreciar mi obra con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Medea! – Escuché una voz a mis espaldas, era él… - ¡Que estás haciendo!

\- Jasón ¿acaso no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo? Tu eres el responsable de todo esto.

\- ¿Qué dices? Estás destruyendo la ciudad, un día antes de nuestra boda ¡Detente!

\- No lo entiendes… - Me acerqué a él. – Creíste que iba a ser tu juguete por siempre, pero eso nunca sucederá… porque ahora me aseguraré de que tú seas el mío ¡Rule Breaker!

Estuve dispuesta a apuñalarlo con mi daga, esta era mi forma de conseguirlo, mi traición hacia él.

***BOOOM***

Un rayo cayó directamente hacia mí, dejándome inmóvil, estaba poco de haberlo poseído con mi Rule Breaker.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – No podía hacer nada, estaba totalmente sin posibilidad de hacer nada, entonces vi a los cielos, nubes se habían reunido alrededor, en ese momento entendí. – Ya veo… los dioses han decidido actuar, así que Hécate me ha abandonado… no pensé que actuarían tarde… jujuju…

\- Tu… - Jasón me veía desde arriba, esa mirada era como si estuviera mirando a un insecto. – Bruja, esto jamás te será perdonado, serás exiliada por siempre de esta tierra.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Solo quería que observaras como hago de tu vida un infierno, tú me traicionaste y por eso decidí hacerlo antes de que lo intentaras, todo es tu culpa. – Estaba totalmente desesperada, no sabía cómo, pero empecé a llorar. - ¡Te deposité toda mi confianza, te di mi amor, mi vida, mi cuerpo, te entregué todo de mí y así es como me lo pagas, nunca te lo perdonaré Jasón!

\- … Bruja de la traición… jamás vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí. – Solo pude observar su espalda mientras se alejaba, esa fue la última vez que lo vi, el resto de mi vida lo pasé exiliada, no tenía a donde ir, al final acabé muriendo en soledad, con un único deseo en mi vida… el volver a ser feliz…

**"POV End"**

* * *

\- Jasón… - Medea sintió su rostro palidecerse en ese momento, la figura que estaba al otro lado la reconocía a la perfección, la embarcación sobre la que estaba era el Argos, el afamado barco del grupo conocido como los Argonautas.

\- Ahí está nuestro objetivo, será mejor que lo obtengamos antes de que huyan ¡Hércules! – Se escuchó un rugido por detrás y entonces de repente una gran roca salió volando directo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió Mash, en ese momento Asterios se puso al frente dispuesto a agarrar el proyectil.

\- ¡Asterios! – Euryale se mostró preocupada, el minotauro a duras penas logró detenerlo aunque le costó demasiada fuerza.

\- Parece que cuentan con una fuerza igual al otro lado. – Comentó la chica de aspecto delicado y cabello color lila con una coleta que estaba al lado de Jasón. – Si no estoy mal, debe ser Asterios, mejor conocido como el minotauro.

\- Así que tienen a un hijo bastardo de su lado, pero eso poco importa, los monstruos existen para ser derrotados por los héroes, Hektor, puedes volver.

\- Entendido capitán, así que llegó el momento de que este viejo se retire. – El Lancer saltó para volver al Argos, sin posibilidad de que pudieran detenerlo.

\- Se escapó, sí que es veloz. – Expresó Orión.

\- Cariño, ese es el Argos ¿cierto?

\- Indudablemente, así que ese debe ser el grupo de aventureros, los Argonautas.

\- ¿Es el verdadero? Si es así, es malo, sobre todo al tener a héroes.

\- El peor de todos es ese Berserker… Hércules. – El oso señaló al Berserker grande que estaba de su lado, Mash se veía atemorizada.

\- Chicos, necesitan retirarse y ahora. – Informó Roman.

\- Pero doctor.

\- No Mash, él tiene razón. – le interrumpió Haji. – Ya tenemos a Euryale así que es la decisión más sensata actualmente. – La shielder quería hacer algo más, sin embargo sabía que no podían ponerse en más peligro.

\- Entendido master, pero primero debemos encargarnos de los enemigos que restan. – Aún yacían piratas dispuestos a detenerlos, Haji asintió, sacando sus pistolas.

\- Acabemos con ellos.

\- ¿Realmente creen que pueden escapar? Hércules es fácilmente uno de los héroes más reconocidos de toda Grecia y cuenta con la fuerza suficiente para acabar con todos ustedes, lo mejor de que es un servant es que puedo comandarlo a mi antojo, así que masters, si entienden la situación en la que se encuentran, entreguen a Euryale y los dejaré ir con vida. – Amenazó Jasón, Haji y Rika no estaban de humor para ello.

\- No lo haremos. – Respondió Haji.

\- Y tú, puedes ir a pudrirte a otro lugar. – le insultó Rika, Jasón chasqueó la lengua para luego reír segundos después.

\- Ya veo, son bastante valientes pero igual estúpidos, esas so cualidades más que suficientes para que lleguen a ser héroes, me agradan, una lástima que deban morir aquí. Medea, acaba con ellos.

\- Señor Jasón, lo entiendo, haré lo que diga. – Expresó la chica a su lado la cual también era Medea, solo que una versión más joven, era una Lily.

\- Bien Medea, esta vez sí estaré a tu lado, no te traicionaré.

\- Como diga señor Jasón. – la pequeña miró al frente.

-Tú también Hércules, ataca y acaba con ellos. – El Berserker se puso en movimiento igualmente. Todos tenían que ponerse en posición para la batalla, solo alguien seguía inmóvil.

\- ¿Medea? – Haji vio a la caster, ella seguía sin expresar nada bajo su capucha, se mantuvo así durante bastante tiempo. – Reacciona, estamos bajo ataque y…

\- Master… - La escuchó hablar por lo bajo, Haji la vio de reojo. – Esto es un sueño ¿no? Porque es imposible que él esté aquí… debo estar soñando… eso debe ser…

\- Medea, debes reaccionar, hay que escapar pronto para que no nos alcancen.

\- Pero master, lo tenemos cerca, él está aquí. – La caster sujetó a Haji por los hombros, su capucha se fue hacia atrás para mostrar su rostro, sus ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados. – Es él, es Jasón, él está aquí, eso solo puede significar algo, puedo hacerlo, puedo cumplir mi venganza, Master, es una oportunidad que los dioses me han dado, puedo terminar el trabajo de hace siglos.

\- … Medea… - El pelinegro soltó un suspiro, entonces levantó su mano. – Por mi sello de comando, te ordeno que no ataques indiscriminadamente, contrólate y concéntrate, no vayas sola por él.

Uno de los sellos desapareció, forzando a Medea a quedarse al lado de Haji en contra de su voluntad.

\- Master… - La caster quiso resistirse pero no podía. - ¡Por qué me está quitando la oportunidad, finalmente puedo matarlo, mi venganza estará completa!

\- Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender. – En ese momento Hércules aterrizó en el barco, la otra Medea llegó volando en ese momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con el de su versión adulta.

\- Así que… ¿tú eres en lo que me convertiré en el futuro? Patético. – Expresó ella, la Medea adulta gruñó por debajo.

\- ¡Tu, que haces sirviéndolo, deberías saber que él te acabará traicionando tarde o temprano! – Le gritó, la pequeña solamente pudo sonreír.

\- Eso lo sé. – Respondió Medea Lily. – Pero ahora mismo soy una servant, estoy bajo el servicio del señor Jasón, esta yo nueva hará las cosas correctas y no cometerá los mismos errores que mi yo futuro.

\- Tu… - La caster solo pudo bajar la mirada, Medea Lily sacó huesos de dragón de su bolsa y empezó a conjurar algo, convirtiendo a estos en soldados.

\- Muy bien mis soldados de huesos de dragón, acaben con todos aquí. – Comandó, ya todos empezaron a pelear contra estos. Haji disparaba a varios y Rika destruía a otros con los puños de sus guanteletes.

\- Euryale… atrás… - Asterios mantenía a salvo a la Archer mientras mandaba a volar a varios de ellos, Hércules intentó meterse en el camino en el que ambos midieron fuerzas.

\- ¡Asterios!

\- Esto se ve mal y no podemos perder más tiempo. – Drake chasqueó la lengua. – Hay que huir de aquí.

\- Como si fuera a permitir eso. – Medea Lily se puso en el camino, extendiendo su báculo, lanzó dos rayos directamente hacia la pirata, los cuales esquivó. – Para ser una simple humana, tienes reflejos, pero de nada servirán.

\- Yo… acabaré… contigo… - Asterios seguía peleando contra Hércules, la fuerza de los dos Berserkers chocaban mientras ninguno buscaba ceder, Euryale estaba realmente preocupada por él.

\- Asterios… - El minotauro empezó a rugir mientras intentaba poner más presión, ya se veía entonces como Hércules comenzaba a retroceder.

\- ¿Está ganando? – Preguntó Mash. Ya vieron como Asterios logró levantarlo en ese momento para dejarlo caer, sujetando una de sus armas, se la clavó directamente en el pecho en ese momento.

\- Lo hizo. – Expresó Drake con asombro. – Eso debería ser suficiente.

\- No realmente… - Expresó Medusa por debajo, para su sorpresa vieron cómo empezó a levantarse y entonces golpeó al minotauro con fuerza, solo vieron a Jasón reír.

\- ¿En serio pensaron que había muerto? Pues tengo malas noticias para ustedes, él es inmortal, todo gracias a su leyenda más famosa, las doce labores. Acaban de matarlo una vez pero deberán hacerlo once veces más.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! – Exclamó Roman con asombro.

\- Ahora que conocen su poder… Hektor.

\- Si capitán, aquí está el grial. – le pasó la copa a Jasón la cual sujetó.

\- Así que esto es el grial, perfecto, solo nos falta el Arca y podremos conquistar esto.

\- ¿Arca? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Capitán, no debería ir soltando información como si nada. – Hektor soltó un suspiro. – Como sea, mientras los acabemos aquí, no habrá problemas.

\- Eso es cierto ¡Hércules, mátalos! – El Berserker soltó un rugido mientras nuevamente iba al ataque, Asterios hacía todo lo posible para detenerlo.

\- ¡Detente, no es necesario que sigas! – Euryale le reclamaba pero el minotauro negaba con la cabeza.

\- Yo… maté… niños… padre me ordenaba… ahora… quiero proteger… voy a proteger… - La batalla continuaba entre ambos, iba a hacerse más largo.

\- Hektor, necesitas hacer algo, ya sabes qué. – Ordenó Jasón, el Lancer asintió.

\- Muy bien capitán, es momento de prepararlo. – Sujetó su lanza, estaba dispuesto a arrojarla mientras el brillo lo rodeó.

\- Esto es malo, arrojara su Noble Phantasm. – Informó Haji, el Lancer sonrió.

\- Veamos si pueden detener esto. – Lo lanzó, la lanza voló con velocidad que iba hacia Asterios pero hizo algo que no esperaba, pudo posicionar a Hércules delante, aunque de poco sirvió puesto que igual lo atravesó a él.

\- Perfecto, con eso ese minotauro debe estar muerto. – Sonrió Jasón pero Hektor no pensaba lo mismo.

\- No lo creo, sigue vivo. – Informó Hektor, justamente el minotauro seguía de pie, a pesar de tener un agujero en su abdomen. – A pesar de que sea un enemigo, me sorprende.

\- Master… Euryale… por favor… cuida de ella…

\- Entendido grandulón, nos veremos pronto. – Rika palmeó un costado de la pierna del minotauro. – Drake-san, es momento de irnos.

\- Si, disparen las bombas de humo, hay que escapar. – Informó, a pesar de ello, Euryale lo quería abandonarlo.

\- Esperen ¿realmente lo dejarán aquí? Pero…

\- Euryale-neesama. – Medusa se puso en su camino, sujetando a su hermana. – Es su último deseo, debemos cumplirlo.

\- Pero…

\- Euryale… - Escuchó al minotauro mientras este sonreía. – Te amo… - En ese momento saltó del barco, con todo y Hércules al mar, aun teniendo la lanza de Hektor en su cuerpo, decidió que era la mejor forma de ganar tiempo.

\- Vámonos. – Ordenó Haji, Drake hizo que lanzaran tales bombas mientras regresaban a su barco y empezaban a alejarse, Jasón gruñó por debajo.

\- Maldición… Medea ¿puedes localizarlos?

\- Si señor Jasón, mientras estén en este mundo, puedo hacerlo.

\- Perfecto, y también deberemos ponernos en marcha para conseguir el arca.

\- Claro, lo más seguro es que ellos lo encuentren, Francis Drake nos llevará hacia él. – Informó Medea Lily con una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto, vamos a ponernos en marcha. – Informó Jasón, de momento lograron huir pero no sería por mucho.

* * *

De vuelta en el barco de Drake, Roman daba información referente al Arca, una reliquita de igual valor al Santo Grial que no podían permitir que cayera en manos equivocadas. Euryale estaba triste de que Asterios muriera pero Rika le aseguró que, al haber formado un contrato con ella, su espíritu solo regresó a Chaldea, así que estaba a salvo. Ya entonces se pusieron en marcha hacia otro destino.

\- Medea. – Haji se acercó a la bruja, el hechizo del sello de comando desapareció hace tiempo y estaban lejos por lo que ella no podía ir tras él. – Espero hayas entendido la razón por la cual hice eso.

\- Entiendo master… - La bruja soltó un suspiro. – Lamento que haya visto eso… cuando lo vi, yo… mi mente se puso en blanco y un fuerte deseo de venganza se apoderó de mi… al final sigo atada al pasado como muchos otros.

\- No podemos permitir que vayas sola, sobre todo viendo que tienes a Hércules de su lado, no es un enemigo que podamos derrotar fácilmente, seguro ya está de regreso con ellos.

\- Lo sé, recuerdo de esa guerra que fue un enemigo formidable… sobre esa otra Medea… ella dijo que no cometerá los mismos errores que yo, sé que eso no es verdad, es una versión más joven e ingenua, solo le espera sufrimiento.

\- Creo que ya hablamos al respecto, esta nueva vida es para que puedas superar todo eso que te hizo sufrir y salir adelante, una vez termine esto, debes jurar que no seguirás pensando en el pasado, solo debes mirar adelante.

\- … Supongo que es verdad, gracias por sus palabras. – Ella sonrió, ahora sin la capucha puesta, se veía como una sonrisa más alegre.

\- Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, creo que deberías ir sin cubrirte el rostro más seguido.

\- ¿Acaso intenta cortejarme? Le recuerdo que fui una mujer casada, a menos que usted tenga ese tipo de preferencias… - Sonrió levemente la caster y de forma seductora.

\- No digo nada, ya creo tener suficientes problemas con mujeres actualmente como para sumar uno más a la lista. – Se hundió de hombros, Medea soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Nii-san, parece que debemos derrotar a Hércules una diez veces más. – Informó Rika al acercarse en ese momento.

\- Asterios lo derrotó una vez y con esa otra es la segunda, será un duro trabajo.

\- Ya nos encargaremos de ello, eso es seguro. – Sonrió la pelinaranja. – Por cierto, sobre esa Medea…

\- No hay problema alguno. – Aseguró la caster. – La próxima vez que la vea, la enfrentaré y no caeré ante mis impulsos de venganza nuevamente, pelearé como debe de ser.

\- Es bueno escuchar eso. – Ya pudieron ver al frente, una nueva isla se estaba asomando. – Estamos llegando a nuestro nuevo destino.

En ese momento una flecha llegó hasta clavarse en la cabeza de Orión.

\- ¡Aaaaah, mi cabecita, quítenme esa flecha!

\- Entendido cariño. – Artemisa puso mucha fuerza para retirar la flecha aunque dañaba al oso, al final lo consiguió. –Listo.

\- Eso dolió mujer. – Le reclamó, la diosa soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Tiene un mensaje. – vieron el papel ahí, la Archer se puso a leerlo, entonces una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

\- Oh… así que es eso…

\- ¿Sabes quién es? – Preguntó Drake, Artemisa asintió.

\- La conozco muy bien, será una buena reunión luego de mucho tiempo y seguro les alegrará verla. – Sonrió ella, de repente Jeanne sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estoy en peligro? – Se fueron acercando a esa isla, alguien les esperaba en ese lugar y sería un hermoso reencuentro… dependiendo de a quien se dirija…

* * *

**Felipexza: Bueno, este Jasón es el malo, al menos el Saber es un poco más agradable y gracioso por lo que he visto jaja.**

**El Redentor 777: Teach nunca llegará a cumplir sus sueños y es que el ser tan pervertido y loco hace que aleje a todas las mujeres aunque, por alguna razón, solo Drake es la única que le presta atención y al menos ha demostrado preocupación hacia él.**

**Camilo Navas: Bueno, es Medea y como tiene solo unos cuantos recuerdos, pero Souichirou le dejó una fuerte impresión, ya ni hablar por como actúa tanto en Carnival Phantasm como en Emiya gohan, está totalmente enamorada de él jaja.**

**Bueno, aquí dejé que mi head canon manejara la situación y Medea si se llevó gran parte del protagonismo en este cap, porque me encanta escribir trasfondos al respecto con como sería un reencuentro entre conocidos y siento que la propia Medea reaccionaría así al ver a Jasón de regreso, claro que no estoy muy informado por la versión JP que lo tiene y sus diálogos ahí, por lo que esta es mi interpretación, en el próximo cap Jeanne está en problemas, cierto gato se alegrará de verla otra vez (?) espérenlo. Saludos.**


	61. Nueva isla

El barco se fue acercando hacia aquella nueva isla, luego de haber recibido un mensaje en una flecha, ya que estaban a punto de encallar, se preparaban para salir.

\- Será un buen tiempo desde que la he visto, espero no haya cambiado nada. – Artemisa estaba algo emocionada, en otro lado, Jeanne no se encontraba muy entusiasta al respecto.

\- Jeanne-san. – Vio que Rika se acercó a ella.

\- Master ¿necesita algo?

\- Nada realmente, pareces un poco preocupada.

\- Bueno… - Desvió la mirada. – Quisiera pedirle un favor, me gustaría quedarme en el barco, después de todo alguien necesita hacer vigilancia y quizás sea de utilidad.

\- Ya le pedí a Siegfried-san que lo haga. – La ruler se puso un poco nerviosa. - ¿No estarás buscando evitar algo?

\- P-Para nada, con gusto iré con usted a investigar la isla, quien sea que se encuentre ahí será un valioso aliado.

\- Jeanne-san, no necesitas seguir escondiéndolo, sé que tienes miedo por este servant. – La rubia ya no le vio caso fingir, soltó un suspiro.

\- Lo siento master, no quisiera admitirlo pero conozco a esta servant que veremos, supongo que lo recuerda en Orleans ¿no? la Archer.

\- Entiendo, temes que su historia consiga que vuelva a atacarte para que mueras. – La ruler asintió.

\- Fue un recuerdo de una guerra anterior, hice algo inaceptable para ella y por ello buscó acabar conmigo, no quiero que algo como eso vuelva a repetirse, por eso pienso que es mejor que me quede aquí, no vaya a ser que mi presencia la haga cambiar de opinión.

\- No ocurrirá nada de eso. – la pelinaranja sonrió con confianza. – Dale una oportunidad para que arreglen los problemas, seguro a partir de ahora podrán ser aliadas, eso es seguro.

\- … ¿Está segura master? Por si acaso puede que me abra el estómago y me saque los intestinos.

\- Eres muy pesimista ahora mismo, no tengas miedo, debes enfrentarla.

\- … Es cierto, lo haré. – La Ruler tenía un rostro decidido. – Estoy lista.

\- Vamos entonces.

El barco llegó a su destino, ya en la playa solo fue un grupo el cual era Drake, Artemisa con Orión, Haji, Mash, Rika, Euryale, Medusa y Jeanne para investigar las profundidades de la isla. La diosa de la luna estaba al frente para dirigir el camino, sabía a donde ir.

\- Mujer, no creo que debas ir muy delante, debes esperar a los demás. – Expresó Orión.

\- ¿Acaso hice muy evidente mi emoción? Jeje lo siento, pero ella debe estar cerca, después de todo es una cazadora que cuenta con mi bendición, sabe manejarse perfectamente en el bosque.

\- ¿Le diste tu bendición? Bueno, sabiendo que eres una diosa de la virginidad.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? – La Archer frunció el ceño. – Yo vivo mayormente por amor, incluso fantaseo frecuentemente con el día en el que me quites la virginidad, poder sentir todo tu cuerpo y…

\- Mash, no es necesario que escuches esta conversación, aún eres muy chica para saberlo. – Haji le tapó los oídos.

\- No seas tan gráfica, este cuerpo de peluche y algodón no puede satisfacer a ninguna mujer, me hace sentir que pierdo como hombre… - El oso soltó una lagrima.

\- ¡Quien ande ahí, son amigos o enemigos! – Respondió una voz al otro lado de los arbustos, ya fácilmente la reconocieron.

\- Somos amigos, venimos en son de paz y para luchar contra los argonautas. – Respondió Haji.

\- Bien, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, voy. – Ya de ahí salió, de cabello verdoso con otro sector con tonalidad amarillo, la peculiaridad de llevar orejas animales en su cabeza y un vestido color verde, portaba un arco en su mano, les observó. – Solo quería cersiorarme de que son aliados, soy de la clase Archer, una cazadora al servicio de la diosa Artemisa, Atalante.

\- Hola, soy Rika y venimos a pelear para arreglar esta singularidad, aquí tenemos a la capitana Francis Drake, la diosa Euryale, Mash-chan que es nuestra compañera, Medusa-san que es mi servant, Orión y Fou que son las mascotas.

\- Ey, eso es una ofensa para mí. – Se quejó el oso solo para ser ignorado.

\- Mi hermano Haji y aquí tenemos a Artemisa.

\- Hola~ un gusto verte otra vez.

\- … ¿Es una broma? Ella es una diosa y no es que logre ser invocada, igual su presencia es más divina, si fuera real, la reconocería al instante.

\- Oye, soy la verdadera, solo por ser una doncella enamorada deba decir que dejo de ser diosa. – Se quejó, Atalante la vio de pies a cabeza. - ¿En serio no me reconoces? Y yo que cuidé de ti mucho tiempo, me harás llorar.

\- Si es la real. – Respondió ella. – Parecen ser todos.

\- Pero si igual falta… - Rika revisó a los alrededores, Jeanne no estaba en ningún lado, soltó un suspiro. – No puede ser… por mi sello de comando, te ordeno que aparezcas aquí, Ruler.

Usando un sello, Jeanne estaba justo al frente, ella se escondió en algún sitio para evitar ser encontrada y ahora eso fue totalmente arruinado, apareció frente a la cazadora.

\- … Esto… hola Archer.

\- Ruler… - Atalante se quedó en silencio, Jeanne tragó saliva por lo que quizás podría decir, en su mente pasaron muchos posibles escenarios donde el punto en común es que ella acabaría muerta o perseguida hasta el fin de los tiempos.

\- … es un bonito reencuentro ¿no? desde la gran guerra del grial que no estuvimos al frente y…

\- No digas nada más… - Su voz se notaba fría, tanto que Jeanne se quedó tiesa, en eso vio como Atalante empezó a levantar su mano, la Ruler soltó un pequeño grito mientras se cubrió.

\- No me mates…

\- ¿Quién dice que te voy a matar? – La rubia abrió los ojos con ingenuidad, vio como Atalante extendió su mano. – Ahora somos aliadas ¿no? deberíamos dejar los problemas del pasado y pelear juntas, tenemos un objetivo en común.

\- … Es cierto, supongo que podemos hacerlo. – Aceptó el apretón aunque momentos después cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo estaba totalmente aliviado. – Menos mal…

\- Te lo dije Jeanne-san. – Sonrió Rika. – Ahora que somos todos amigos, podremos pelear.

\- Antes de eso, hay otro servant que debo presentarles. – Expresó Atalante, empezando a caminar. – Solo síganme.

\- ¿A quién veremos? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Es el hombre quien posee el arca, aquello que los argonautas están buscando. – Eso sorprendió a la Shielder. – Su verdadero nombre es…

\- Ey. – Otra persona salió de los arbustos, de cabello verdoso, ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta consistía en lo que parecía una camisa azulada sin mangas con detalles color beige y unos pantalones cortos, llevaba sandalias. – Esperaba verlos, soy David, rey de Israel y poseedor del Arca.

\- Esto parece importante, tenemos un rey aquí. – Expresó Haji.

\- Gracias, no es nada el ser reconocido y también ver tantas mujeres hermosas aquí. – Sonrió en lo que parecía que sus dientes brillaban. – Estaré más que gustoso de compartir mis conocimientos con ustedes.

\- Oye chico, si hay alguien que tendrá a estas mujeres, soy yo. – Expresó Orión aunque fue sujetado por Artemisa y siendo estrangulado. – Ok, ok, ya entendí, no diré nada más.

-Ya que necesitan una explicación se las daré, el arca no es precisamente un Noble Phantasm común, es como una especie de contrato en una caja, si la roban, pueden decir que todo se acabó, puede eliminar el mal pero también causar calamidades si está en las manos equivocadas, por eso se me confió a mí para usarlo de la mejor forma posible.

\- ¿Trae calamidades? – Preguntó Drake.

\- Más como si trajera la muerte misma, de forma literal, desde que escuché de Atalante que Jasón va tras ella, esperaba por aliados que pudieran ayudarme, ya que, si muero, esta se mantendrá físicamente aquí y sin un guardián, caería en manos equivocadas, así que agradezco su arribo.

\- Yo llegué como parte del grupo de los argonautas pero deserté, Jasón no me agrada realmente, aunque ahí se encuentre la princesa, ella está cegada por su amor hacia él.

\- No somos los únicos, tenemos más servants en el barco en el que llegamos, tenemos a nuestra Medea también. – Comentó Haji, la cazadora enarcó una ceja.

\- Entiendo, ya espero encontrarme con ella.

\- Quisiera preguntar algo. – Euryale se dirigió a David. – Si por alguna razón fuera sacrificada a esa arca ¿Qué pasaría?

\- ¿Sacrificar? Bueno, desde que eres un espíritu divino, eso significaría que este mundo moriría.

\- Era de esperarse. – Expresó Roman al otro lado. – Más motivos para evitar que lo obtengan.

\- Como dije antes, el arca trae la muerte misma, por lo que sacrificar a un dios sería como llevar la muerte al mundo, no es lo mejor que se pueda hacer.

\- Las razones de Jasón para hacer eso son desconocidas, quizás alguien le convenció de hacerlo, no estoy totalmente segura. – Expresó Atalante.

\- Por ahora, lo más importante es busca la forma de derrotarlo pero tienen a su propio grandulón. – Comentó Rika.

\- Hércules, Medea y Hektor, sin miembros problemáticos, Jasón cuenta porque es débil, él nunca luchó y solo se concentró en formar el grupo en busca del éxito.

\- Hay que derrotar a ese Berserker pero con sus multiples resurrecciones es complicado. – Expresó Mash por debajo.

\- Causarle el suficiente daño para matarlo y esperar a que resucite para repetir la misma acción, se ve como un fastidio. – Haji se cruzó de brazos. – Si tuviéramos una forma más fácil de conseguirlo.

\- Nada es fácil en esta vida. – Expresó Drake. – un monstruo como ese es complicado.

\- Quizás si hacemos que toque el arca, podamos matarlo sin necesidad de que sus doce labores se activen. – pensó David. – Pero claro, es solo una situación hipotética, no es que sea tan salvaje como para no identificar que es peligroso.

\- Entonces solo hay que dirigirlo a esa situación. – Respondió Haji. – Acorralarlo con la batalla hasta que no tenga de otra, no necesariamente debemos derrotarlo, mientras lo toque por unos cuantos segundos debe bastar ¿no? – David asintió.

\- Pero no solo él, Medea y Hektor también son peligrosos, no podemos permitir que ataquen a la vez. – Expresó Atalante.

\- Entonces solo hay que forzar que Hércules ataque solo, conociendo a Jasón, debe estar tan confiado que piensa que él es suficiente y lo mandará tras nosotros, quizás ya sabe que llegamos a esta isla. – Expresó Haji. – Ahí podemos poner en marcha nuestro plan para dirigirlo hacia el arca y matarlo de una vez por todas, hará las cosas demasiado sencillas ¿no creen?

\- Pero alguien debe hacer de señuelo para atraerlo y que tenga una gran defensa. – Comentó Drake.

\- Aquí está la persona adecuada para ello. – Rika señaló a la shielder. – Espero puedas hacerlo.

\- Claro senpai, resistiré sus ataques. – Asintió ella con convicción.

\- Tenemos un plan, solo nos queda esperar que piense igual que nosotros. – Comentó David mientras miraba al cielo, aunque era bastante obvio que era tal caso, se prepararían para el arribo.

* * *

Regresando al barco, iban a necesitar toda la ayuda posible así que el resto de servants también se estaban posicionando al respecto para su llegada. Su Medea logró encontrarse con Atalante, aunque igual hubo algo de silencio incomodo entre ellas.

\- Atalante…

\- Princesa…

\- No necesitas llamarme así nunca más, hace tiempo que dejé de serlo. – Sonrió la caster levemente. – Escuché todo de master, así que nos ayudarás con esto y la batalla contra Jasón y los demás.

\- … Yo, lo lamento. – Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia, la pelilila se mostró algo confundida. – Nunca me di cuenta de que estaba siendo controlada por ese hombre, lamento no haber intervenido antes.

\- Ya no importa. – La Archer levantó la mirada, mirando el rostro de Medea, esta tenía una sonrisa. – Gracias a master pude alejar estos deseos de venganza y ahora solo quiero pelear por un bien común, espero que puedas ayudarnos con eso.

\- Princesa… no, Medea… - Atalante sonrió. – Con gusto ayudaré y la apoyaré en esta batalla, lo juro por Artemisa.

\- Gracias Atalante… y… cuando todo esto termine, me gustaría si… pudieras volver a peinar mi cabello como antes… - la caster se veía un poco avergonzada al pedirle eso, la Archer se sorprendió un poco para luego empezar a reír. - ¿Qué es gracioso?

\- No es nada… ya es toda una adulta y aquí me está pidiendo que la vuelva a peinar, sigue siendo una niña en el fondo.

\- Eres mala. – Hizo un puchero.

\- Me alegra que no haya cambiado en nada, sigue siendo la misma que he conocido.

\- Atalante… estoy de regreso. – Sonrió, Haji vio todo con una sonrisa, quizás debería decirle a Archer que haga un contrato con él y se vuelva su servant, así las dos podrían estar juntas, en ese momento vio a Rika.

\- ¿Todo bien por tu lado?

\- Si, ya le propuse a David-san del contrato y parece que aceptó ser mi servant ahora, aunque parece que aceptó porque soy una chica… - Desvió la mirada, el pelinegro soltó una risa suave. – Eso no es motivo de risa.

\- Deberías aprovechar, esto es lo más popular que jamás podrás tener en tu vida, aunque tengas una fuerza de gorila.

\- No me hagas golpearte nii-san… - una vena saltó en su frente. – Ya piensas hacer el contrato con Atalante-san ¿no?

\- Necesita reservas de mana para la batalla y Chaldea podrá proporcionárselas mientras tengamos el contrato, así que entonces se lo diré antes de que llegue el enemigo.

\- Hércules será un enemigo muy duro, ya sabemos que habrá que dirigirlo hacia el arca pero será muy pesado de conseguir con cada batalla.

\- Contamos con muchos servants así que deberá ser cosa fácil, solo debemos manejar bien el asunto.

\- Espero que podamos, hagamos lo mejor posible. – Rika extendió su puño, Haji hizo lo mismo, chocando ambos.

\- Acabemos con este Berserker.

Otra batalla estaba por comenzar, iba a ser complicado para ellos pero se esforzarían, ya se va acercando el final poco a poco.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, ya como parte de ello proviene justo de su leyenda aunque igual le puse un poco de mi propia inspiración y cambié cositas jaja, al menos siento que me salió bien.**

**Camilo Navas: Si puede ser que termine igual como avenger pero supongo que la original prefiere evitarlo, así como igual Jasón la evita en Chaldea jaja.**

**Bueno, este cap fue corto pero prefiero dejar la acción al siguiente, se viene la pelea contra el berserker al cual deberemos matar una cantidad de veces antes de conseguirlo jaja, a ver como es que saldrá todo esto entonces, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	62. Derrotando al héroe

Un barco se acercaba con destino a la misma isla, debido a la localización de Medea Lily, el Argos estaba en camino para ir por Euryale en ese lugar, Jasón lo esperaba ansiosamente.

\- Ahora no tienen oportunidad de escapar, los tomaremos desprevenidos. – Expresó el líder de los argonautas. – Hektor, es mejor que se preparen para el asalto, hay que atacarlos lo más pronto posible.

\- Eso lo sé, no le pongas todo el trabajo a este viejo.

\- Medea, espero que logres protegerme en lo que llegamos.

\- Así será señor Jasón. – Ya conforme más se acercaban, ocurrió algo, un proyectil voló cerca. – Cuidado.

\- Tsk. – Hektor pudo bloquearlo a tiempo, era una flecha. – Parece que nos estaban esperando.

\- ¡Y que hacen, actúen rápido y que no me suceda nada! – Gritó el rubio. Mientras tanto en la isla y escondidos tras los arbustos, el grupo de archers estaba disparando los proyectiles para evitar que se acerquen.

\- No permitiré que se acerquen, por favor master. – Expresó Atalante, Haji asintió, usando un sello de comando, potenció la fuerza de la chica con orejas de gato. – Aquí voy "**Phoebus Catastrophe**"

\- Aquí voy también~ - Artemisa se preparó de la misma forma, con el apoyo de Rika tensó su arco. – Recibe el poder de mi amor "**Tri-star Amore Mio**"

Todas las flechas empezaron a volar con dirección al Argos para hacerle daño, Haji del mismo modo equipó una de sus pistolas con un dispositivo, una mira con la cual observó con su ojo izquierdo a través de ella para disparar.

\- Da Vinci si que trabaja de forma eficiente cuando se lo pido, sabía que esto iba a servirme en cualquier momento.

\- No puedo creer que pongan a una diosa a trabajar… - Euryale soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Necesitas apoyo? Tengo un sello de comando disponible si requieres fuerza. – Sugirió Haji.

\- Gracias master, además de que deseo atravesar a ese idiota, tomaré la oferta "**Eye of the Euryale**"

\- Admito que estoy un poco celoso Haji, tener tantas mujeres contigo. – Expresó David.

\- Si supieras las que me esperan en Chaldea…

\- No hay tiempo que perder David-san, toma. – Rika lo potenció con otro de sus sellos, el rey tomó la fuerza.

\- Muy bien master, esta va por usted. – Guiñó el ojo, sacando la honda con la piedra y girándola, apuntó al barco. – "**Hamesh Avanin**"

Todos los proyectiles iban hacia el barco, más en específico hacia Jasón el cual estaba siendo protegido por Medea Lily la cual los desviaba lanzando rayos con su magia.

\- ¡Esos malditos, por qué solo piensan en matarme!

\- ¡No se preocupe señor Jasón, lo protegeré como sea! – Expresó la caster.

\- No es suficiente, Hektor, protégeme también y Hércules, ve por ellos, mátalos a todos. – El Berserker soltó un rugido antes de saltar una gran distancia para ir hacia la isla, el lancer soltó un suspiro.

\- Que tendrán planeado… no creo que sean tan estúpidos como para enfrentarlo de frente…

\- El pez mordió el anzuelo, repito, el pez mordió el anzuelo. – Informó Haji, todos asintieron.

\- Así que aquí viene, es el momento todos, hay que acabar con esa molestia y eliminar todas sus vidas. – Expresó Rika. En ese momento el Berserker aterrizó directamente donde estaban ellos. – Va tras Euryale-san.

\- ¡No lo harás! – Medusa se puso al frente de su hermana mayor para protegerla, usando la cuchilla de su cadena para chocar con la gran espada del Berserker.

\- Escuchen, ya tengo una ruta trazada para llevar a Hércules, así que tienen que procurar que los sigan, transporten a Euryale en todo momento.

\- Entendido, Siegfried-san, encárgate de llevarla en tu espalda. – Ordenó Rika, el Saber asintió.

\- Entendido master, sube. – Le dijo a Euryale, la pequeña Archer soltó un suspiro.

\- No será el transporte más cómodo como Asterios, pero es mejor que nada. – Ella se subió a las espaldas del peligris y este empezó a correr según la ruta del doctor, Hércules soltó un rugido.

\- Intentará ir por él, hay que retenerlo mientras aquí, Altera, Medea, ayuden a Atalante y Mash. – Ambas servants asintieron. Fueron al apoyo de ellas dos mientras Rika, Artemisa, David, Medusa, Stheno y Jeanne retrocedían. – Nos vemos en el siguiente punto, haremos lo mejor aquí.

\- Entendido nii-san, mucha suerte.

\- Gracias. – El grupo se fue huyendo de ahí, quedando Haji con sus respectivas servants para pelear contra Hércules y al menos acabar con una de sus vidas. La shielder hacía lo posible para bloquear los ataques poderosos del Berserker, siendo arrastrada hacia atrás.

\- Es fuerte…

\- Aquí voy. – Drake se puso a espaldas de él para disparar en unas ocasiones, Hércules se dio la vuelta con un ataque horizontal de su espada, la pirata saltó para esquivarlo, por debajo Atalante disparó unas tres flechas las cuales fueron bloqueadas al instante, de forma consecutiva Altera atacó con toda su fuerza al costado del Berserker, haciéndole un corte.

\- No es suficiente… - Murmuró por debajo, ahora recibía toda la atención del enemigo el cual fue directo hacia ella, sus ataques eran realmente poderosos, ella bloqueaba cada espadazo pero que la hacía retroceder. – Tsk, esto es malo.

\- No te olvides de nosotros. – Medea lanzó un par de rayos desde arriba, Hércules miró al cielo, alejando a Altera en ese momento mientras saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlos, ya por atrás Drake y Atalante dispararon proyectiles respectivamente pero él reaccionó rápido, girando en el aire, los desvió con su propia espada sin ningún problema. Haji y Altera saltaron a la altura del Berserker y atacando los dos con sus espadas, apuñalaron a Hércules directamente en el pecho.

\- Úsalo Altera, no importa que esté aquí. – Expresó el pelinegro, la peligris asintió y entonces desató su noble Phantasm mientras empezaron a caer al suelo, aún con su espada clavada en el Berserker.

\- ¡**Photon Ray**! – Cayendo de forma pesada, la luz multicolor descendió formando un gran cráter, Haji salió volando por el impulso, siendo atrapado por Medea antes de caer.

\- Buena atrapada. – Sonrió Haji, Medea suspiró.

\- Realmente es muy descuidado master, eso fue una estupidez…

\- Pero al menos acabamos con otra de las vidas del Berserker, ya van tres. – Hércules seguía yaciendo en el suelo aún después de recibir toda la fuerza del NP de Altera. – Es nuestro momento mientras se recupera, corramos y avancemos hacia el siguiente punto. – Informó, todos asintieron.

\- Senpai, iré donde está Rika-senpai, nos veremos después. – Informó Mash, Haji asintió.

\- Vamos a la otra zona. – Y se pusieron en marcha. Mientras tanto, Rika y el resto del grupo llegaron a un campo abierto luego de atravesar el bosque, Siegfried seguía cargando a Euryale en ese momento, ya con Rika y los demás alcanzándolos.

\- No te detengas, continua cuando lo veamos llegar. – El Saber asintió. – El resto, es momento de pelear cuando aparezca, no bajen la guardia.

\- Yo iré con ellos, me encontraré con mi master en el camino. – Informó Stheno, Rika asintió.

\- Está bien, nos estaremos encontrando en el punto C. – Escucharon un rugido a la lejanía. – Parece que ya despertó, nii-san y los demás debieron haber tenido éxito en acabar con una de sus vidas.

\- ¡Senpai! – Vio a Mash acercarse. – Lo hicimos, pero aquí viene.

\- Ok, es el momento. – La figura saltó y en el aire, iba directo hacia ellos, buscando atacar. - ¡Jeanne-san!

\- Ok master ¡**Luminosite Eternelle**! – La ruler usó su NP para protegerlos a todos, la barrera logró detener el poderoso ataque del Berserker por unos instantes, Rika miró a Siegfried y Stheno.

\- Váyanse ahora. – ordenó, los dos asintieron, ya de esa forma se fueron alejando de ahí, quedando los demás. – Muy bien grandulón, solo somos tú, yo y mis servants, veamos si puedes manejar nuestro estilo.

\- Adelante mujer, hay que acabar con ese cerebro de alcornoque. – Expresó Orión, Artemisa asintió.

\- Muy bien querido. No importa que seas hijo de ese calenturiento de Zeus, acabaré contigo. – Artemisa disparó cuatro flechas consecutivas hacia Hércules, este las desvió con rapidez, pero no tuvo tiempo de descansar cuando Medusa lo atacó al frente, aprovechando su velocidad fue por encima de él para buscar atacarlo de forma descendente, giró unas veces en el aire para patearlo directamente en la cabeza, el Berserker recibió el ataque de lleno pero no le hizo mucho daño, en ese momento golpeó lateralmente a Medusa con su espada, la Rider escupió sangre debido al impacto mientras salía volando.

Jeanne y Mash atacaron al mismo tiempo por ambos flancos del Berserker, buscando no darle una oportunidad de defenderse, las dos lanzaban ataques consecutivos una después de la otra, mientras él intentaba defenderse, Rika lanzó dos Gandr en ese momento y potenciando su propia mano con Trace, le dio un impulso para que sean más veloces, Hércules bloqueó los proyectiles pero en el momento que Mash lo atacó con su escudo directo al pecho, lo hizo inhabilitarse un poco, Jeanne saltó y atacó con su estandarte directamente a su cabeza, momento en el cual Medusa aprovechó para saltar hacia su espada y enredar su cadena directamente alrededor de su cuello para cortarle el aire, el Berserker se agitó para intentar quitársela de encima pero Artemisa no se lo iba a permitir.

\- ¡**Tri-star Amore Mio**! – Lanzando su NP, la flecha atravesó por completo a Hércules en su corazón, este dejó de moverse, le habían quitado otra vida.

\- Perfecto ¿todo bien en la huida? – Preguntó Rika, David se había quedado atrás para ver que escaparan, este levantó el pulgar.

\- Todo perfecto hermosa master, podemos continuar.

\- Bien, es el momento de seguir y dirigirnos al último punto, esto pronto terminará. – Expresó Rika, todos asintieron mientras iban al sitio en cuestión, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a su plan.

* * *

Continuando con el avance, Haji y su grupo pudo ver como Siegfried con Euryale en sus espaldas y Stheno iban llegando.

\- Señor Haji, mi master me envió directo aquí, voy a continuar con el camino hacia el arca. – Informó Siegfried, el pelinegro asintió.

\- Entendido Siegfried, cuida de Euryale… y, por favor, no me digas señor, no soy tan viejo.

\- Entendido, lo siento. – Se disculpó antes de irse, Medea soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Señor…

\- No es momento de burlarse Medea. – En ese momento escucharon el rugido del Berserker. – Aquí viene, recibámoslo con todo.

Hércules aterrizó en ese momento aunque no hubo tiempo para que pudiera descansar, de repente fue recibido con ataques de Medea, Altera y Drake al mismo tiempo, siendo cubierto en una nube de polvo en ese momento, el Berserker la despejó mientras dejaba salir su furia, Haji chasqueó la lengua.

\- Tenía que ser alguien realmente duro… hay que rodearlo, Medea, saca soldados de hueso de dragón y que lo entretengan. – La caster asintió, invocando a sus sirvientes para que atacaran a Hércules, en ese momento tenía que trazar un pequeño plan para volver a matar al Berserker y darle tiempo para que Rika y su grupo llegaran al último punto. – Tengo algo… hay que bajar un poco su velocidad en este punto, Altera, ataca directamente a sus talones, corta los nervios para que no camine bien.

\- Entendido. – La saber aprovechó que Hércules estaba ocupado con los soldados de hueso como para ver la llegada de Altera, ella se movió rápidamente por sus espaldas y atacó a su pie, cortando la parte del talón, con un rugido, el Berserker cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras nuevamente la peligris se movió a otro costado para atacar el segundo talón, con esos cortes había logrado destruir los nervios como para estar parado.

\- Sin mucha movilidad, debería poder recibir los ataques, Atalante, tu turno. – La Archer con orejas de gato asintió.

\- ¡**Phoebus Catastrophe**! – Lanzando su NP, la lluvia de flechas cayó encima del Berserker recibiendo el impacto al no poder defenderse de todas, ya entonces se quedó inmóvil una vez más.

\- Una muerte más, hora del último acto… vamos todos. – Se pusieron en marcha, ya pronto iba a llegar el final y tenían que asegurarse de que fuera así.

Rika y su grupo pudo llegar al último sitio, era una cueva donde David tenía escondido ese NP peligroso que cualquiera que lo tocara, moriría, el Arca.

\- ¿Es aquí? – Preguntó la pelinaranja, David asintió.

\- Es un sitio donde lo tengo protegido, al menos es lo mejor que pude encontrar en esta isla, la caja que se ve al fondo es el arca misma, sugiero no estar demasiado cerca. – Informó, en ese momento aparecieron Siegfried y Euryale.

\- Buen trabajo Siegfried-san. – Sonrió Rika, el saber estaba satisfecho de cumplir su trabajo. – Euryale-san, quédate atrás, nos encargaremos de esto.

\- Entendido, estoy cansada de recorrer todo ese camino.

\- … Euryale-neesama, no hiciste de nada de esfuerzo. – Le expresó Medusa, la Archer la vio con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Medusa? No querrás que te estire esas mejillas hasta que te duelan.

\- … Lo siento Euryale-neesama…

\- Aquí viene. – El techo de la cueva se rompió al instante con Hércules aterrizando en ese momento. – Esto ya me cansó, acabemos con él de una vez.

El Berserker vio a Euryale fijamente la cual ahogó un grito, esta retrocedió mientras intentaba huir, Hércules quiso atravesarlo pero Mash se interpuso con su escudo para bloquearlo, de forma consecutiva Siegfried y Medusa atacaron por los costados para hacerle daño, el Berserker se dio la vuelta con su espada para alejar a ambos e impulsar a Mash hacia atrás, Jeanne llegó en ese momento para bloquear otro ataque y retenerlo, momento que Artemisa aprovechó para disparar flechas y hacerlo retroceder.

\- ¡Eso, vete de aquí monstruo sin cerebro! – Le gritó Orión, en ese momento Hércules arrojó su arma directo hacia ambos. - ¡Aaaah, eso es inesperado!

\- Descuida cariño. – Artemisa saltó para esquivar el proyectil, aunque en ese momento Hércules saltó a la misma altura, golpeando a la diosa en el estómago. - ¡Gaargh!

\- ¡Mujer!

Cayendo pesadamente al suelo, la Archer impactó con fuerza, Hércules iba a caerle encima pero Mash llegó a intervenir con su escudo, aunque igual el impacto formó un cráter bajo sus pies, Siegfried llegó a aligerar carga al golpearlo con un corte horizontal cerca de su cabeza, Hércules lo esquivó, aterrizando cerca de donde estaba su arma para recuperarla.

\- Maldita sea… este espacio cerrado no favorece en nada… - Expresó Rika por debajo, Medusa seguía atacando a Hércules aunque era rechazada, en ese momento David salió a la batalla, de un salto fue con su bastón para golpear al Berserker aunque no le hizo tanto daño.

\- Vaya… pensé que esto funcionaria… - Solo recibió un golpe de regreso mientras salía volando.

\- La clase Archer realmente está conformada de arqueros… - Expresó Rika con un gotón en la frente. En ese momento vieron proyectiles volar directo hacia el Berserker. – Llegas tarde nii-san.

\- Lo siento, intentamos venir lo más rápido posible. – Haji y sus servants aparecieron en ese momento, con disparos conjuntos de Medea, Atalante, Drake y una Artemisa ya recuperada, no dejaron de disparar hacia Hércules para retenerlo, ahora con una gran cantidad de servants había poco por hacer para él. – Euryale, tenemos que dirigir su atención rápido.

\- Entendido master, pero… ¿entiendo que es peligroso? Tocar el arca significará nuestra muerte, claro, la suya, yo solo volveré al trono.

\- Es mejor que nada. – Se hundió de hombros, los dos empezaron a tomar carrera mientras corrían directo hacia la caja que conformaba el arca. – A la cuenta de tres, saltamos, una, dos, tres.

Ambos saltaron por encima de la caja del arca, Hércules había logrado quitarse a los demás de encima y entonces ir por ellos, aunque se detuvo justo al momento de estar frente a la caja.

\- Parece que es más inteligente de lo que parece, sabe lo que es. – Expresó la Archer por debajo.

\- ¡Ey masa de músculos, esto es lo que tu jefe busca, aunque debes saber que lo tocas y desapareces de aquí, intenta atravesarlo! – Le gritó Haji, el Berserker realmente estaba dudando y era una gran oportunidad en ese momento. - ¡Ahora!

Cuatro servants saltaron al mismo tiempo, Mash, Altera, Siegfried y Medusa, los cuatro golpearon por la espalda a Hércules en ese momento y el impacto que lo tomó por desprevenido fue suficiente para empujarlo directo hacia el arca y en un descuido la terminó tocando, pasó en un instante pero el Berserker al final desapareció en un rayo de luz.

\- Se acabó… - Rika soltó un suspiro de alivio. – Nii-san, el plan funcionó.

\- Eso fue aterrador… pero al menos lo hemos derrotado. – Declaró Euryale con alivio. – Lo hizo bien master.

\- Ahora solo queda un problema y es esa peste de Jasón. – Expresó Drake. – Hay que ir por él, volvamos al barco y derrotémoslo de una vez.

\- Eso haremos. – Comentó Haji. Con la derrota de Hércules, ahora quedaban solo pocas amenazas para terminar todo eso, el final se estaba acercando y con ello ya todo terminaría pronto.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, ya cuando llegue el momento que no está muy lejos, ya se verá, si que a él no le irá nada bien.**

**Camilo Navas: Ya fue más por estar bajo la ira y transformarse en la gata rabiosa jaja, pero ya igual deben dejar de lado rencores pasados para trabajar juntos, a menos que seas Arturia y nunca perdones a Gil jaja.**

**Roxas Strife: Ya tuve mi propio plan para derrotar a Hércules y es que si hacía trampa y sacaba a Gil no iba a tener acción como la de este cap jaja, usarlo es más como un último recurso.**

**Bueno, berserker fue derrotado y ahora nos vamos acercando al final de esta singularidad, otra más que nos llevó varios caps pero bueno, me encanta que sea largo, así que al siguiente vamos con peleas finales contra Hektor y otras cosas más. Also, recuerdo que en mi perfil pueden votar por el próximo fic episódico bisemanal que estaré haciendo ;D nos vemos hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	63. El asalto final

Una vez lograron derrotar a Hércules, hicieron su regreso con velocidad hacia el barco de Drake para alcanzar al Argos, seguramente se estaban preguntando por qué el Berserker estaba tardando en regresar y ni siquiera debían saber que fue derrotado, ya al momento de llegar, vieron al rubio realizando una rabieta.

\- ¡Ey Jasón, derrotamos a tu amigo ahora estamos aquí!

\- ¡Yeah, we coming for you nigg...!

\- Rika, hay niños viendo esto, no puedes decirlo. – Haji le tapó la boca a su hermana.

\- ¡No crean que esto se ha terminado! – Gritó el rubio. - ¡Den la vuelta, escaparemos de aquí para que pueda invocar otro servant!- De forma instantánea, el Argos empezó a irse por el otro lado, Drake chasqueó la lengua.

\- Ni crean que eso sucederá ¡muevan la nave y síganlos! – ordenó, en ese momento empezó a disparar balas de cañón para evitar que el Argos pudiera avanzar más, sacando la ira de Jasón.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Medea, Hektor, hagan algo!

\- Eso intentaremos, aunque las flechas de Atalante no son algo precisamente sencillo de esquivar. – Informó el lancer cuando vieron los proyectiles caer del cielo, Medea Lily tuvo que lanzar varios rayos para poder desviar algunos.

\- Bien hecho Atalante. – Haji levantó el pulgar, la Archer con orejas de gato asintió. – Medea, podemos adelantarnos al no estar muy lejos para volar.

\- Entendido master, sujétese. – Haji fue sujetado en los brazos de la Caster a lo cual volaron para empezar aterrizar en la cubierta del Argos, mientras el barco de Drake continuó lanzando balas de cañón y Atalante sus flechas, pudieron abordar.

\- Aquí estamos y vamos a terminar esto.

\- ¡No tan rápido, ataca! – Jasón había invocado un servant corrupto de sombra, el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Qué nunca harán las cosas fáciles?

\- No parece muy poderoso, me encargaré de él. – Expresó la Caster, este servant empezó a correr hacia ella, lo esquivó volando por encima de él y agitó su báculo para lanzar tres rayos, el servant los esquivó pero ella preparó tres soldados de hueso que le acorralaron con sus espadas, el servant oscuro tuvo que desviar su atención hacia ellos para acabarlos, momento que Medea aprovechó para atacar por detrás con su daga. - ¡**Rule Breaker**! – haciendo uso de NP logró paralizarlo y tenerlo bajo su control, la maga sonrió con una simple orden. – Suicídate. – El servant no tuvo de otra que atravesarse el corazón con su propia arma antes de desaparecer. Jasón se puso pálido.

\- ¡O-Oye, eso no es justo, ese servant ni siquiera era verdadero! – La caster se acercó hacia él el cual retrocedió, soltando un chillido de miedo. – M-Medea… hola, tiempo que no nos vemos ¿verdad?

\- Jasón… - Expresó por debajo, se retiró su capucha para verlo a los ojos, ella mantenía una mirada severa en su rostro.

\- No me matarás ¿cierto? Después de todo yo fui quien te sacó de tu jaula, te mostré el mundo y llevé a aventuras, deberías estar agradecido conmigo.

\- … Eso puede ser verdad, pero igual me ordenaste hacer muchas cosas malas… si fui exiliada fue por tu culpa, no es algo que pueda perdonarte… a decir verdad, quiero matarte ahora mismo. – El rubio se asustó en ese momento. – Pero si lo hago… no haría más que rebajarme a tu nivel, ya no soy la misma niña estúpida de hace tiempo… ahora tengo una nueva razón por la cual vivir. – Sonrió levemente. – A partir de ahora, viviré por mí misma y no me aferraré al pasado nunca más.

\- … Insolente… ¿esa es la forma en la que le hablas a quien te salvó? – En ese momento que Jasón quiso tocarla, Haji llegó en ese momento y con toda la potencia que llevaba, golpeó en el rostro al rubio. - ¡Aaaagh!

\- Puede que ella te perdone la vida, pero yo no lo haré. – Exclamó él, Jasón cayó al suelo, sangre empezó a salir de su boca.

\- Tsk… ¡Hektor, ven aquí y ayúdame!

\- Ya voy, no hay necesidad de ser tan apresurado. – El lancer llegó en ese momento. – Ey chico, has hecho un buen trabajo en llegar hasta aquí, debo admitir que admiro tus esfuerzos pero hasta aquí se termina, cumpliremos nuestro rol.

\- Entonces cumpliremos el nuestro y te detendremos aquí. – Atalante llegó en ese momento junto a Mash. – Ey chicas ¿vienen a ayudar?

\- El barco de Drake está cerca, los demás llegarán pronto a ayudar senpai. – Respondió la Shielder, Haji asintió.

\- ya oiste viejo, tres contra uno, veamos si tienes la fuerza para hacer algo contra nosotros. – Retó Haji, Hektor sonrió.

\- Veremos eso ¡**Durindana**! – Sin previo aviso lanzó su NP, la lanza empezó a volar rápidamente hacia ellos, Mash se puso al frente.

\- Desplegando Noble Phantasm ¡**Lord Chaldeas**! – Con la barrera de fuerza, apenas y logró detenerlo aunque le costó bastante, casi rompiéndola, de forma inmediata el arma fue sujetada por Hektor que aprovechó para acercarse y atacar en el mismo instante, Mash bloqueó cada ataque pesado de lanza que no se detenía, Atalante disparó tres flechas consecutivas para alejarlo, solo para que por atrás Medea le esperara con su daga, él logró ver el ataque sorpresa y alejarla con su lanza.

\- Nada mal, pero necesitan más que solo eso para derrotarme. – Regresó al ataque, se enfocó en Atalante como atacante de larga distancia ya que le causaría problemas, lanzando multiples ataques a la arquera, ella esquivaba cada uno de ellos para evitar ser lastimada, de forma contraatacaca con patadas para buscar alejarlos. – peleas bien, señorita.

\- Me alaga recibir un cumplido del enemigo. – Ella realizó una vuelta hacia atrás al esquivar una estocada y se paró encima de la lanza, él trató de mandarla a volar a los aires, ella aprovechó el impulso para dar unas cuantas vueltas antes de aterrizar con una patada, Hektor la bloqueó pero no fue todo y aprovechó su otro pie libre para girar y patearlo lateralmente en el rostro.

El lancer se arrastró unos cuantos metros en el suelo antes de levantarse, momento en el cual Mash le esperaba, golpeando su escudo en el suelo donde él estaba, se levantó de repente para esquivar el ataque, la Shielder empezó a presionar con tal de no dejarle una oportunidad de contraataque, algo que acababa con la paciencia de Hektor.

\- No podrás seguir así por mucho tiempo, señorita. – El lancer giró a un costado de ella para esquivar, ahora quedando en el punto ciego de Mash, aprovechó para atacarla al costado, la pelimorada recibió un fuerte atacada en su espalda el cual le sacó el aire, de forma consecutiva le golpeó ascendentemente en el rostro para mandarla a volar y entonces recibió en la misma posición con un ataque horizontal que la mandó lejos, escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

\- Ey viejo, lastimar a mi querida Kouhai te saldrá caro. – Haji disparó una ráfaga de gandrs de sus pistolas, el lancer las bloqueó todas con su lanza.

\- ¿Es todo?

\- No realmente, hazlo ahora. – Medea disparó tres rayos desde el punto ciego de Hektor, el lancer tardó en reaccionar para bloquearlos por lo que optó para correr y esquivarlos, en el momento que hizo eso, Haji sonrió. – Atalante.

La Archer se mantuvo encima del mástil del Argos, aprovechó para disparar en ese momento que Hektor estaba corriendo para ver si lograba herirlo, este tuvo que usar su lanza para desviar las flechas y no era todo, los rayos de Medea también estaban metiendo presión.

\- Dos atacando al mismo tiempo, realmente no es justo… pero tengo que resistir. – Giró su lanza de forma rápida para usar como escudo y así desviar ataque, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no podía hacer nada más, estaba inmóvil.

\- Parece que se quedará así un buen rato… es el momento. – Haji chasqueó los dedos, Hektor no entendió que quería decir con eso hasta que sintió algo atravesar su pecho, una flecha lo golpeó totalmente, Euryale estaba ahí.

\- Lo hizo bien master, guardarme de último momento para el tiro de gracia. – Expresó la pequeña diosa con una sonrisa altanera, Hektor escupió sangre por el impacto, cayendo de rodillas.

\- … No me esperaba eso, aunque perder contra jóvenes no está nada mal… - el impacto le causó más daño de lo esperado, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. – Parece que es mi fin… ser un villano no es lo mío…

\- ¿Y ser un héroe? – Haji se acercó a él. – Si buscas una oportunidad en el bando correcto, aquí te la estoy otorgando. – Comentó, Hektor sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Buscas reclutarme aunque busqué matarlos? Eres un master extraño… pero no es nada malo, ansío ver lo que depara su futuro.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí. – Haji logró purificarlo con su teléfono y entonces él desapareció, acabando la captura. – Eso hace uno menos, quedan dos. – Miró a Jasón el cual se arrastró hacia atrás con miedo.

\- ¡No se acerquen, Medea, sálvame!

\- Señor Jasón. – Medea Lily llegó en ese momento. – Lo siento, los otros servants me han mantenido ocupada además estaba protegiendo el Argos.

\- ¡Eso ya no importa, protégeme! – Ordenó. En ese momento llegaron los demás.

\- Nii-san, veo que acabaron con Hektor.

\- Si, solo faltan ellos.

\- Antes que nada, deseo hablar. – David se acercó. – Jasón ¿realmente estás seguro de que sacrificar a Euryale hará realidad tu sueño?

\- … ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó él, el peliverde soltó un suspiro.

\- El arca trae muerte, no es algo que puedas usar a la ligera y el hecho de que busques sacrificar un espíritu divino significa que terminará por eliminar el mundo mismo al ser un dios, esta era inestable quedaría eliminada.

\- ¿Eso no puede ser verdad? Me dijeron que podría ser invencible, obtendría un poder ilimitado para ser un rey y tener mi propia utopía ¿no es así Medea?

\- Claro señor Jasón, eliminado al mundo usted sería la persona más poderosa, esa era mi intención después de todo y buscaba cumplir su sueño… es una lástima que todo haya sido desenmascarado tan pronto, pero descuide, lo haré fuerte.

\- … ¿Eh? – Antes de que se diera cuenta, Jasón fue atravesado totalmente, Medea Lily le implantó a la fuerza el Santo Grial dentro de su cuerpo, con ese agujero que hizo. - ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Lo volveré fuerte. – En ese momento el rubio empezó a sufrir una transformación, ya no era humano sino que era algo más, se volvió grande, negro y con múltiples ojos. – Ven aquí, uno de los 72 dioses demonios, Forneus.

\- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo Forneus? Esto es malo. – Expresó Roman desde el comunicador, David chasqueó la lengua.

\- No pensé que vería algo así en este sitio, uno de los tantos demonios de Solomon, no es algo que podamos eliminar. – En ese momento Drake le disparó.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Veo que le hice daño, así que puede ser derrotado. – Expresó ella con una sonrisa. - ¡Ustedes idiotas escóndanse, nos encargaremos de esto! – les ordenó a sus hombres, ellos obedecieron y solo quedó el resto.

\- Voy a cumplir su sueño y con ello mi trabajo también. – Expresó Medea Lily la cual se puso al frente del gran pilar demonio, el resto lo observó.

\- Nii-san, nos tocó algo feo otra vez.

\- Eso lo sé, tenemos que enfrentarlo con todo, el otro problema será ella. – Señaló a Medea Lily.

\- Lo sé, seguro lo estará curando.

\- Me encargaré de ella. – Declaró Medea. – Intentaré mantenerla ocupada para que no haga nada, el resto podrá acabar con esa cosa. – Haji asintió.

\- Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible así que es mejor que lo acaben. – Declaró él. – El resto, esta es la parte final, acabemos con esa cosa fea y recuperemos el grial.

\- ¡Si! – Declararon todos.

\- ¡Vamos entonces! – Empezaron su trabajo. Medea voló directo hacia donde estaba su versión Lily, quedando una frente a la otra.

\- Tu… - Expresó ella por debajo.

\- ¿Engañaste a Jasón todo este tiempo? ¿Lo tenías planeado desde el principio? – Preguntó la adulta, la Lily soltó una pequeña risa.

\- No sé de qué hablas, mis sentimientos para ayudar al señor Jasón son verdaderos, deseo pagarle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

\- Deberías saberlo, es una persona horrible que nos usó para su propio beneficio.

\- Yo no cuento precisamente con esos recuerdos ahora mismo, yo soy la princesa Medea después de todo, no la bruja de la traición que eres tú, por lo que cuento con falta de las experiencias que has vivido y, desde mi punto de vista, el señor Jasón ha sido la persona más importante en mi vida y el hombre que amo. – Medea chasqueó la lengua.

\- Eres una estúpida, ese amor te llevó al exilio, te volviste una muñeca para su conveniencia y debido a ello no te esperó más que sufrimiento.

\- Eso es lo que tu viviste, yo tengo otros recuerdos y por él haré lo que sea.

\- Como quieras, si no entiendes por las buenas, haré que sea por las malas.

\- Bien, entonces acabaré contigo y borraré todo rastro de ese futuro tan feo. – Ambas no tardaron en empezar a lanzarse rayos.

Mientras tanto y con los demás, el pilar daba demasiada pelea, estaba lanzando bastantes ataques de miasma negro que no les permitía acercarse, de ese modo tenían que ir por encima a grandes saltos para atacar, lo bueno era que contaban con bastantes archers para ataques a distancia.

\- Las batallas contra estas cosas realmente son difíciles, no hay mucho que pueda hacerse al respecto. – Expresó Haji.

\- ¿Algún plan? No te atrevas a hacer la misma estupidez que en Roma. – Declaró Rika, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

\- No haré algo así, esta vez tendremos que depende de la fuerza de los servants para derrotarlo.

\- ¡Preparará un ataque fuerte! – Alertó Siegfried.

\- ¡Protéjanme, no quiero salir volando! – Expresó Orión con miedo, en ese momento Forneus lanzó una onda expansiva que los mandó a volar a todos con bastante daño, Haji y Rika también volaron, siendo rescatados por Siegfried y Altera.

\- Eso quema… - Expresó la pelinaranja por debajo, partes de sus brazos estaban negros por el miasma y les lastimaba. – Tsk.

\- No hay tiempo de quejarse por el dolor, volvamos. – Declaró Haji. Todos los servants volvieron a acercarse para atacar. Artemisa, Euryale y Atalante empezaron a lanzar múltiples flechas al pilar el cual recibía cada ataque, aunque el daño fuera mínimo, lograban hacerle.

\- Necesitamos mayor potencia y hay que bajarle lo suficiente, Medusa. – La Gorgona asintió, se preparó con velocidad para ejecutar su NP, volando en su Pegaso, impactó de lleno al pilar el cual recibió una buena cantidad de daño con ese ataque. - ¿Funcionó?

\- ¡**Pain Breaker**! – Medea Lily aprovechó para usar su NP, curando de sus heridas a Forneus el cual estaba como nuevo. – No le harán daño mientras esté aquí.

\- Tsk, esa chica… - Expresó Rika por debajo.

\- Parece que tendremos que seguir, Medea acabala rápido. – Expresó Haji.

\- Hago todo lo posible. – Lanzó rayos nuevamente hacia su versión joven los cuales esquivó, quiso aprovechar para atacarla por un costado con su daga, ella lo esquivó y giró también, invocando pedazos de hielo los cuales lanzó hacia ella, Medea recibió el impacto aunque se cubrió, tenía que atravesarla completamente para poder obtener un buen punto de ataque pero fue recibida por soldados de hueso que invocó en medio del aire, cayendo directo hacia ella, los cortes de sus espadas le rasgaron su túnica e hicieron cortes en brazos y piernas los cuales empezaron a sangrar, solo porque pudo usar hielo para congelarlos y destruirlos con láseres.

\- ¿Lista para rendirte? No siempre podrás resistir. – Declaró la Lily.

\- No, soy mayor y tengo más experiencia que tú, no voy a morir por mi yo joven.

\- Está bien, entonces recibe esto. – Empezó a conjurar una gran bola de energía proveniente de su cetro, Medea lo vio con asombro. - ¿Te preguntas como conozco este hechizo? Recuerda que soy tú, aunque no tenga los recuerdos, si cuento con las habilidades, ahora, recíbelo. – Lanzó la esfera, Medea empezó a volar pero esta la perseguía como si fuera teledirigido, la caster buscó todos los medios posibles para perderla más parecía imposible, en ese momento y sin darse cuenta, voló cerca de Forneus, lo cual hizo que recibiera un ataque de él.

\- ¡Aaaah! – Medea recibió el miasma el cual le hizo daño y mandó a volar, como no tenía forma de protegerse, la esfera la golpeó de lleno, una gran energía eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo lo cual la dejó inmóvil, todo su cuerpo gritaba por el dolor, Medea Lily llegó hacia ella.

\- ¿Ves? Eres débil, al final cumpliré las ambiciones del señor Jasón y las mías… nos vemos, fracaso. – Golpeó a Medea en el estómago con fuerza, la caster empezó a precipitarse hacia el mar, impactando el agua con fuerza, ella empezó a flotar en el fondo del agua, su cuerpo no respondía para nada.

\- … (Parece que esto es todo… lo siento master… yo… he fallado…) – Empezó a hundirse en el agua…

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Bueno, no podía dejar pasar algo así cuando escribí el momento jaja, si fue duro pero se logró.**

**El Redentor 777: Les costó bastante para derrotarlo pero era una de las pocas formas, al menos con lo que tenía contando actualmente.**

**Bueno, ya el próximo cap será el final de la singularidad, esperen para leer el momento, estamos con este jefe final que será igual de duro pero todo saldrá bien, ya lo estaremos viendo, nos vemos hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	64. Fin de singularidad: Mi error

Medea estaba sintiendo que flotaba en el espacio, toda la percepción a su alrededor había desaparecido, ella no sentía realmente como era estar dentro del trono, era como un espacio totalmente vacío, nadie podía comunicarse entre sí, dentro de su mente intuyó que eso sucedió, murió y regresó, no podía estar decepcionada, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y murió peleando por una causa justa a como fue en anteriores ocasiones.

\- Supongo que esto es mi fin realmente… - Soltó un suspiro. – No estoy para nada decepcionada, esta muerte ha sido mucho mejor que otras anteriores…

Se escondió el rostro con su capucha mientras juntaba sus rodillas, quedando en posición fetal, de cierto modo sentía un vacío dentro, como que ella realmente no estaba nada satisfecha por como terminaron las cosas.

\- … A quien miento… quería seguir peleando, tenía mucho por delante, master me dio la oportunidad que buscaba para redimirme… no quiero que termine así… por favor, Gaia o quien sea que me escuche, quiero regresar, volver a ser invocada, esta vez haré las cosas bien, nunca más volveré a perder el control o hacer maldades… realmente quiero salvar a la humanidad… por favor…

\- Caster… - Escuchó un eco, la pelimorada levantó la vista para buscar de dónde provenía esa voz, en ese momento una figura se manifestó ante ella, una que reconoció bastante bien y la dejó sin habla.

\- … Souichirou-sama… - Su antiguo master estaba frente a ella, con ese rostro serio que miraba penetrantemente a la caster, esta flotó hasta llegar hacia él y abrazarlo, unas cuantas lagrimas cruzaron sus mejillas. - … Esto… ¿es un milagro? Realmente quería verlo de nuevo.

\- Escucha Caster. – Empezó a hablar el pelinegro. – Tienes que despertar, una batalla decisiva se está llevando ahí afuera, debes de seguir peleando.

\- … Yo… lo sé, pero… no tengo la fuerza, esta otra versión más joven de mi misma es fuerte… carezco del valor para confrontarla…

\- Tu puedes hacerlo. – Souichirou buscó animarla, a su propia manera. – Eres la que desea cambiar, solo tú puedes decidir cómo llevar tu vida a partir de ahora.

\- … Esto es tan impropio de usted, nunca me diría algo así… - Medea sonrió levemente. – Si hubiera hecho las cosas distintas en esa guerra… ¿seguirías vivo? No… sé que usted no tiene arrepentimientos de haber peleado a pesar de no ser un mago… yo tampoco quiero tenerlos si me rindo ahora… gracias por todo.

\- Pelea Caster, no solo por mí, hazlo por toda la humanidad.

\- Eso haré… - Medea sujetó el rostro de Souichirou para besarlo en los labios, sabía que no era el verdadero pero ella deseaba hacer eso. - … Me voy…

Una luz empezó a rodear a la caster mientras que Souichirou se perdía en esta, Medea sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación y lo haría.

Medea despertó, seguía flotando en el agua, decidió no perder el tiempo y empezar a moverse. Mientras tanto arriba, los demás seguían peleando contra el pilar y al observar que Medea Lily estaba proporcionando apoyo con curación, hacía las cosas complicadas.

\- Rayos… ¿Acaso Medea perdió? – Haji se veía un poco agitado.

\- (No me dé por muerta aún master) – Escuchó su voz telepáticamente. En ese momento la Caster salió del agua para levantarse, mirando fijamente a su versión Lily, esta frunció el ceño.

\- Así que no vas a rendirte, como quieras, acabaré contigo. – La Lily lanzó un hechizo hacia su contraparte adulta, esta voló para esquivarlo y se movió por un costado para buscar un ataque, se veía más concentrada y tenía movimientos más precisos, algo que molestó a la Lily.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no puedes seguirme el ritmo? – Se burló Medea, la Lily soltó un gruñido por debajo.

\- ¡Eso veremos! – Ya que lograba mantenerla distraída, el resto podría atacar al pilar, hacían todo lo posible mientras este lanzaba sus ataques de miasma, su alrededor está cubierto de la misma sustancia por lo que ataques cercanos no era lo mejor, tenían que atacar a cierta distancia.

\- Atalante, dispara por los puntos ciegos, si podemos evitar esos tentáculos que tiene. – Exclamó Haji, la chica con orejas de gato asintió mientras se movía para disparar. – Logramos distraer a Medea Lily pero sigue siendo complicado.

\- Hay que atacar con más. – Expresó Rika, el pilar empezó a lanzar más ataques de miasma oscuro que estaban rodeando casi todo el barco. - ¡Cuidado!

\- ¡Veré si puedo detenerlo! – Artemisa se movió, apuntando con su arco empezó a disparar múltiples flechas para detener su ataque. – Costará más, cariño, es tu turno.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo que? – En ese momento Orión fue asentado encima de una flecha y fue disparado directo al pilar. - ¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh no quiero moriiiiiiir!

La flecha se clavó en Forneus mientras que el oso se sujetó de este, no sabía que hacer así que intentó lo que pudo, dando pequeños golpes con su pequeño mazo a la superficie.

\- Y ¿Qué hago exactamente aquí?

\- ¡Busca un agujero o algo para entrar! – Le gritó su "esposa", el oso soltó un pequeño llanto por su mala suerte.

\- ¿En serio crees que voy a sobrevivir a todo este miasma? Consumirá mi cuerpo antes de hacer algo.

\- Abriremos agujeros. – La diosa comenzó con más disparos, a eso se le sumó Atalante y Euryale que disparaban varios proyectiles con la esperanza de abrir un pequeño hueco, algo que finalmente se consiguió. - ¡Entra ahora!

\- … Me voy a arrepentir de esto. – El oso se movió por el cuerpo del pilar hacia el agujero para entrar antes de que se cierre, ahora se encontraba adentro y lo sentía bastante asqueroso y negro. – Blergh, ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer aquí, quizás encontrar algo como su núcleo…

\- Mi cariño ya está dentro, solo tenemos que mantenerlo distraído. – Informó Artemisa, los demás asintieron.

\- Hay que disparar desde múltiples puntos… Medusa. – Euryale llamó a su hermana. – Saca al Pegaso, hay que movernos.

\- Claro. – La Rider invocó a su montura para subirse, la Archer se puso detrás y de forma consiguiente Stheno igual montó. - ¿Qué hace aquí Onee-sama?

\- ¿Acaso pensaban pasear sin avisarme? Sabes lo mucho que me encanta que me transportes en tu Pegado.

\- Nee-sama, no es momento de jugar, esto es un asunto serio. – Le regañó Euryale, la Assassin soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Yo voy totalmente en serio, lo demostraré. – Activó su skill "Whim of Goddess" dando un aumento de fuerza a sus hermanas. - ¿Qué tal? ¿A que soy útil?

\- … Gracias nee-sama… - Expresó Euryale por debajo en vergüenza.

\- Ahora vamos, arre Medusa. – La Rider asintió mientras el Pegaso empezó a volar, se movieron velozmente alrededor del pilar de modo que sus ataques no pudieran alcanzarlas.

\- Debo encontrar una buena posición… - Euryale cerró el ojo para concentrarse mejor en el disparo, por debajo Siegfried y Altera buscaron acercarse lo mejor posible sin llegar a ser afectados para atacar pero no había muchos puntos.

\- ¡Mash, plataforma! – Ordenó Haji, la Shielder asintió mientras saltó al mismo tiempo que ambos Sabers, se puso por detrás y señaló que se apoyaran en su escudo, los dos se pararon encima mientras que la pelimorada los impulsó para ir por encima, ahora que estaban en el aire, empezaron a caer en picada directo hacia Forneus, Siegfried logró cortar por un costado mientras que Altera realizó un estoque desde arriba hacia el centro, atravesando un poco al pilar.

\- ¡Aaaaah, eso estuvo cerca! – Orión apenas y pudo salvarse de que la espada le atravesara al tenerla a centímetros de su cara. – Deberían tener cuidado por donde atacan. Debo seguir buscando.

El Oso continuó moviéndose por los adentros del pilar, lo sentía muy pesado y su divinidad era tan baja como para no protegerlo totalmente, tenía que llegar a un punto clave antes de ser engullido totalmente, fue entonces que, al seguir subiendo, vio algo brillando.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Escaló hasta ese punto viendo el brillo, pudo detectar que era el grial. – Lo encontré… pero no es todo…

Debajo de él vio algo más, Jasón estaba ahí, atrapado por tentáculos que lo mantenían preso dentro del pilar, pensó que al ser combinado con este desapareció pero solo fue tragado, tuvo suerte de no morir totalmente.

\- Puede ser un cretino, pero es un cretino con suerte… veamos si puedo hacer algo. – Hizo crecer pequeñas garras para intentar cortar los tentáculos, quizás si tenía suerte y lo liberara, el pilar perdería bastante fuerza, aunque lo intentó, estos eran bastante gruesos. – Parece que no soy suficiente… veré si puedo comunicarme con Artemisa… Oye, mujer.

\- ¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estás? – Escuchó la voz de la Archer en su cabeza.

\- Me encuentro en lo que creo que es el centro del pilar, aquí está el punto débil, diles que concentren todos los ataques aquí.

\- Entendido, pero… ¿estarás bien? Puedes ser alcanzado por ellos.

\- No hay problema, tengo confianza en mi suerte, solo diles que lo hagan.

\- Como digas… - La peligris asintió al cambiar la comunicación con Rika. – Master, cariño me señaló donde atacar, háganlo ahí… - Empezó a explicar, la pelinaranja entendió todo.

\- Listo, gracias Artemisa-san… Todos, ataquen al punto del centro, ese donde se encuentra el ojo. – Ordenó, todos asintieron.

Medea Lily, al ver que el patrón de ataque de los demás empezó a cambiar, dirigió su atención hacia ellos pero no duró mucho cuando Medea le atacó con tres carámbanos de hielo.

\- Maldición…

\- No te distraigas pequeña, sigo aquí después de todo…

\- ¿Por qué no mueres de una vez? Yo haré las cosas correctamente, no cometeré tus errores.

\- Lamento informarte esto, pero has cometido errores mucho peores que yo, el primero de todos es seguir confiando en un idiota como Jasón. – Medea voló hacia la Lily, la Caster esperó por un ataque o hechizo que iba a llegar pero de forma sorprendente, su versión adulta le dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro, ella empezó a desplomarse al suelo mientras sangre salió de su boca, de forma consecutiva, se tele transportó a sus espaldas para recibirla con una patada y entonces atacar con su báculo a su estómago, Lily fue privada de aire mientras que su versión adulta sacó su daga y se la clavó directamente en la mano.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! – Tuvo que soltar su propio báculo que cayó al mar, Medea sujetó a su versión joven y empezó a descender velozmente hacia el suelo, en ese momento impactó el cuerpo de Lily en el barco, atravesando la cubierta para llegar hasta el fondo, generando bastante polvo.

\- Medea usó movimiento sísmico, es muy efectivo. – Comentó Haji al verla. La caster regresó al barco después de usar eso, unos cuantos segundos después llegó Lily, su ropa estaba rota, su mano sangraba por la puñalada.

\- No… me niego a caer aquí, tengo que cumplir… el deseo del señor Jasón.

\- Se acabó mocosa. – Expresó Medea. – No tienes más energías para continuar, perdiste tu arma… y, además, tu querido Jasón igual está por perder… - Lily volteó a ver, sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrar el panorama.

\- ¡A mi señal! – Declaró David, todos los servants se prepararon en ese momento para lanzar sus NPS consecutivamente hacia el punto señalado.

\- No… no lo hagan…

\- Muy bien idiotas, preparen los cañones. – Drake también brilló, en ese momento su barco empezó a flotar y ella se subió encima, mirando al frente. – Soy Temeroso el Draque y aquí te viene toda la furia por haber intentado intervenir con mi mundo.

\- No… por favor…

\- … ¡Fuego! – Con esa señal, todos los ataques fueron disparados.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Medea Lily gritó con desesperación mientras que el pilar recibió todos los ataques, fue envuelto en una luz, Forneus soltó un fuerte rugido hasta no escucharse más.

\- … El pilar ha sido eliminado, la recuperación del grial fue completada… - Expresó Mash en ese momento, todo se esfumó, el pilar desapareció y en su lugar solo quedó Jasón que estaba en el suelo, Medea Lily se arrastró hacia él.

\- Tu… pequeña zorra, me traicionaste… - Apenas y alcanzó a hablar el rubio.

\- … Lo hice por usted, quería protegerlo de él… y de mi misma, yo… realmente lo amo…

\- Maldita… muérete, púdrete en el infierno. – Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer. Medea Lily cayó de rodillas al suelo, su versión adulta se acercó hacia ella.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de tu error? ¿Acaso ahora estás arrepentida de todo esto? – Preguntó ella, Medea Lily volteó a verla, lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas.

\- … No realmente… solo seguí mi corazón, así como tu seguiste el tuyo y peleaste por lo que considerabas correcto… nuestras opiniones eran muy distintas a pesar de ser la misma persona…

\- … Puede que seas una parte que haya estado rechazando. – Medea soltó un suspiro. – Solo para que lo sepas, jamás aceptaré que una vez fui como tú, es un estigma que me perseguirá durante toda la vida, incluso después de la muerte… un recuerdo de lo estúpida e inocente que una vez fui…

\- … Jeje… - Medea Lily soltó una pequeña risa. – Me alegra saber eso… tampoco me agradas y reniego convertirme en alguien como tu cuando crezca, parece que el sentimiento es mutuo… - En ese momento ella empezó a brillar. – Parece que llegó mi hora, seguro nos volveremos a ver en algún momento…

\- Antes de eso… - Haji se acercó a ella. – Solo quiero preguntar algo… ¿estuviste aliado con Lev?

\- … No es algo que pueda responder… él me ganó después de todo, pero sí puedo decir algo… prepárense, no pueden ganarle, solo encontrarán la muerte cuando se encuentren con él… - Y entonces ella desapareció.

\- Eso sí que fue pesado… - Drake se dejó caer de hombros. – Creo que este ha sido mi viaje más agitado hasta el momento.

\- ¡Cariño! – Artemisa fue hacia Orión que estaba en el suelo, de milagro pudo sobrevivir todos esos ataques. - ¡Me alegra que estés vivo!

\- S-Si, yo igual, pero suéltame, me vas a matar entre tus ubres… - Justamente lo abrazaba entre sus pechos.

\- Es el momento, muchachos… ya se acabó, pueden irse. – Informó la pirata a sus tripulantes los cuales empezaron a brillar, desapareciendo uno por uno.

\- Parece que ellos tampoco son de esta época. – Informó Roman al otro lado. – Buen trabajo Haji y Rika, igualmente Mash y a todos los servants, la singularidad ha sido corregida, deben regresar antes de que empiece la corrección total.

\- Se acabó esta aventura pero nos espera otras más adelante. – Expresó Rika con una sonrisa y las manos detrás de su cabeza. – Teniendo nuevos amigos.

\- Es bueno que las hermanas estemos juntas. – Stheno abrazó a sus dos hermanitas. – Ahora nada podrá separarnos.

\- Es cierto… - Euryale bajó la mirada. – Asterios… ¿él me estará esperando al regresar?

\- Lo hará, seguro extrañas a ese grandote. – Sonrió la Assassin de forma burlona, Euryale desvió la mirada teniendo las mejillas rojas.

\- Nee-sama, no deberías burlarte de mí de esa forma, solo Medusa merece ser molestada.

\- Parece que tengo una nueva víctima… fufufu… - Esa risa no le gustó para nada a la Archer, Medusa solo pudo sonreír.

\- Estamos juntas en este viaje Ruler, así que esforcémonos de ahora en adelante. – Atalante sonrió estando junto a Jeanne, la Ruler estuvo nerviosa en un principio pero ya todo estaba bien, ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

\- Entendido Archer of Red, no… Atalante… - Las dos hicieron un apretón de manos. – Aunque, para que sepas, no tenemos niños en Chaldea.

\- ¿No hay niños? Y yo que quería jugar con ellos… - Sus orejas se cayeron, Medea soltó una risa a un lado.

\- Ella nunca abandonará ese amor por los niños.

\- Este es un nuevo comienzo… - David miró al horizonte. – Mujeres me esperan donde volveré, espero no dar una mala impresión.

\- Por cierto. – Roman empezó a hablar. – Seguro tienes información sobre los pilares demonio, quizás puedas decirnos…

\- Aún es muy pronto. – El Archer lo interrumpió. – No puedo decir toda la información, sé que Solomon es mi hijo pero realmente no conozco mucho sobre él, lo único que sí sé fue sobre sus concubinas ¿has visto a la Reina de Sheba? Ella es hermosa.

\- … Parece que no hay caso en preguntarle… - El doctor se rindió.

\- Es nuestra despedida entonces. – Miraron a Drake. – Nos vamos a ir.

\- Entiendo, es una lástima ya que quería viajar alrededor del mundo con ustedes, han sido una tripulación bastante interesante, me gustaría seguirlos, pero… no me corresponde ahora.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Drake-san. – Sonrió Rika, Fou corrió por su cabeza para subirse en la de la pirata, soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Tu igual resististe mucho amiguito, eres mejor que un loro y más eficiente.

\- ¡Fooou~!

\- Llegó la hora. – Anunció Haji. – Nos veremos pronto Drake, si así lo desea el mundo.

\- Claro, esto no es adiós y sino un hasta pronto y seguro tendremos más aventuras juntos, disfruten. – La pirata se despidió con la mano mientras ya ambos fueron cubiertos por la luz, regresando a Chaldea…

**"Singularidad reparada"**

* * *

**El Redentor 777: No murió exactamente jaja, como fue solo un desmayo, al final ella hacer bastante en la batalla final y si que lo dio todo.**

**Camilo Navas: Bueno, ya en esa batalla no es que me haya costado tanto, si igual avance conforme a los niveles que había jaja, por lo menos ahora ya se ve como algo sencillo.**

**Bueno, finalmente terminamos la tercera singularidad, fue igual de larga pero valió la pena y estoy satisfecho, además de que Medea tuvo bastante participación en esta y ella fue una protagonista del mismo ¿que tal estuvo? Ya en el próximo cap vamos con algunos fillers y tengo uno en especial que es el que veremos la próxima semana, lo estaremos viendo. Saludos.**


	65. Enemistad de ambos lados

Con una singularidad más reparada pudieron regresar y los días tranquilos volvieron a Chaldea, sumado a todos aquellos nuevos servants que llegaron y se unieron a la facilidad, las cosas han estado algo movidas y tranquilas en su mayor parte, excepto por algo…

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación? – Se escuchó a Medea hablar desde adentro.

\- Necesito vestidos hermosos y viendo que sabes costura, no hay nada de malo pedir prestado alguno. – Quien estaba ahí no era otra que Medea Lily, la pequeña llegó por medio de una invocación a Chaldea y ese desarrollo no le gustó para nada a la versión adulta.

\- Estos vestidos solamente los pueden usar mujeres que yo acepte, no tengo nada para ti.

\- Eres mala además de una bruja, quiero un vestido ¡Dámelo!

\- ¡No! Ahora vete de aquí que irrumpes en mi estudio.

\- ¡No hasta que me des un vestido! – Las dos siguieron discutiendo, Atalante estaba a un lado la cual simplemente podía observar sin hacer nada.

\- … ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así? – Soltó un suspiro, eso sucedió un par de días después de regresar de la tercera singularidad…

_"Flashback"_

Roman felicitó a Haji y Rika por otro buen trabajo reparando la singularidad y recuperando el grial de esta, los nuevos servants se veían expectantes por todo lo que puede ofrecer el sitio y decidieron ver los alrededores al igual que sacaron a los nuevos que capturaron a lo largo de la aventura. Una vez Da Vinci les entregó sus bolsas con quartz, fueron a la cámara de invocación para ver si algunos llegaban a responder sus llamados.

\- ¿Todo listo Mash-chan? – Preguntó Rika, la pelimorada asintió al poner su escudo en el suelo justo en la cámara. – Entonces debemos empezar ¿quieres ir primero nii-san?

\- No tengo nada que perder, solo espero tener algo de suerte… - El pelinegro depositó tres quartz para comenzar, durante ese recorrido no sacó otras cosas que no sean craft essences e incluso llegaron Black keys y Mappo tofu. – No sé por qué iba a tener esperanzas elevadas…

\- No pierdas senpai, algo llegará. – Animó Mash, Haji sonrió levemente, acariciando la cabeza de su Kouhai la cual se sonrojó.

\- Gracias por el apoyo Mash… veamos si ahora tengo suerte, rezo a los dioses del RNG, denme algo bueno. – Al depositar los siguientes quartz el brillo arcoíris salió, sorprendiendo a Haji, la figura que apareció de esa invocación la reconoció.

\- Ey master, gracias por invocarme, soy de la clase Rider, Francis Drake a tu servicio.

\- Bienvenida Drake, soy Haji, tu master.

\- Gracias por la bienvenida. – Sonrió la pirata. – No sé pero tengo la sensación de que nos conocimos, bueno, espero este sitio pueda ofrecerme algo para beber, deseo un barril de ron para mi sola.

\- Gilgamesh podría dártelo, si sigues el camino a la izquierda, podrás llegar al comedor donde se reúnen los demás.

\- Entiendo, espero tengamos muchas aventuras. – Sonrió la Rider antes de irse.

\- Que suerte nii-san, igual es bueno ver a Drake-san de regreso, aunque no nos recuerde. – Expresó Rika.

\- Igual es algo bueno, veamos si surge algo en mi última tirada. – Decidió lanzar unos últimos tres quartz y la suerte volvió a sonreírle, en esta ocasión que salió otra figura grande. – Grandulón, calmado que aquí todo está bien.

Heracles se presentó en ese momento con un rugido, aunque luego de que su master se lo ordenara, este se calmó, el Berserker simplemente ladeó su cabeza a un lado.

\- Bien, bienvenido a Chaldea, no hay que pelear por el momento así que solo puedes avanzar los pasillos y ver lo que tiene que ofrecer, no ataques a nadie que todos son aliados ¿entendido? – El Berserker soltó un bufido de confirmación. – Perfecto, nos estaremos viendo. – Y sin decir más, se fue de la cámara. – Creo que eso sería todo.

\- Buen trabajo senpai. – Sonrió Mash.

\- Gracias, ahora puedes ir Rika, veamos si tienes suerte.

\- Muy bien, yo me considero afortunada así que vamos por algo grande. – Tiró los quartz y la sorpresa fue grande cuando un servant llegó de primero, al momento que la luz se fue, esta se presentó.

\- Hola master, me llamo Medea y soy de la clase caster, claro que no tengo tanta experiencia pero puedo curar a la gente, espero estar con usted. – Medea Lily llegó en ese momento y hubo un silencio en la sala. – Esto… ¿hay algún problema?

\- No es nada… - Rika ladeó la cabeza. – Supongo que cierta persona quizás no le agrade esto…

_"Fin del Flashback"_

De solo recordar cómo fue que ambas Medeas se vieron en el comedor y de forma inmediata empezaron a discutir era suficiente para darle una jaqueca a Atalante.

\- ¡Que quiero el vestido!

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! Prefiero mil veces que Saber lleve mis ropas a que las tengas tú. – En otro lado de Chaldea, cierta Saber rubia tuvo escalofríos.

\- ¡Eres mala, te acusaré con mi master!

\- ¡No creas que eso funcionará!

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – La Archer terminó por perder la calma, gritando para callar a ambas. – Princesa, o princesas o como rayos sea, por favor, dejen de pelear, se supone que son la misma persona por el amor de los dioses, traten de llevarse bien.

\- ¿Llevarme bien con ella? Ni loca. – Expresaron al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban, sacando chispas por los ojos, las ideas se le estaban acabando a Atalante así que tenía que pensar en una forma de las dos pudieran estar en paz al menos.

\- … Bien… decidiremos esto de una forma que no involucre pelear… ¿Qué tal si ambas tienen una competencia para decidir de una vez por todas quien es mejor? – Ante esa sugerencia, ambas Casters se lo pensaron un poco.

\- … Me parece bien, si así puedo hacer que esta inmadura entienda de una vez por todas. – Señaló Medea a su versión Lily, esta hizo un puchero.

\- ¡Yo voy a ganar y demostraré que nunca seré una vieja bruja con arrugas como tú! – Le sacó la lengua, Medea sintió una vena saltar en su frente.

\- No sigan discutiendo… solo decidan de que quieren que sea la competencia… - En ese ambas sonrieron al unísono.

\- Creo saber cómo será nuestra competencia… algo en lo que las dos no tendremos quejas…

* * *

La sala holográfica fue transformada en un campo con una especie de escenario, Haji, Rika y Mash estaban ahí así como Atalante y las dos Medeas, el asunto es que más gente se encontraba presente.

\- ¡No lo haré! – Arturia expresó su rechazo en ese momento.

\- Por favor Saber… esta es la única forma en la cual las princesas podrán estar en paz, solo hazlo por ellas… - Rogó la Archer, sin embargo, la rubia continuaba con esa postura.

\- ¿En serio crees que me humillaré para llevar vestidos hechos por ellas dos? Mi orgullo como rey no me lo permite.

\- Solo será un par de ocasiones, por favor… - Atalante era seria al respecto, Arturia no sabía que decir.

\- No será nada malo, igual estamos aquí para ver que no se sobrepasen. – Exclamó Haji, la Saber estaba teniendo un conflicto pero reconocía que Atalante hacía lo mejor como una vasalla y eso la hacía respetarla.

\- … Está bien, pero solo será en esta ocasión.

\- Gracias, juro que te lo pagaré. – Expresó Atalante con una sonrisa, Arturia no sabía en lo que estaba a punto de meterse y eso que sintió dos miradas penetrantes a sus espaldas… ya se estaba arrepintiendo… - Muy bien princesas, la competencia será de costura, ambas deberán diseñar tres trajes para nuestra pasante aquí, el rey de los caballeros Arturia Pendragon, se calificará el estilo y lo bien hecho que estará por medio de votaciones.

\- ¿Y quiénes van a votar? ¿Los masters? – Preguntó Medea Lily.

\- Me encargué de ello y conseguí a tres jueces imparciales que darán opiniones objetivas. – Tres servants aparecieron y Arturia solo pudo sentir como el mundo se le cayó encima, las tres peores opciones que jamás quiso que la observarán así se encontraban presentes.

\- Es valiente de tu parte el pedirle a un rey que califique un ropaje de plebeyo, pero como soy benevolente, lo haré por esta ocasión. – Exclamó Gilgamesh como primer juez.

\- Solo vine porque escuché que ese rey se humillará, disfrutaré esto. – Sonrió Salter quien era la segunda juez.

\- Me encontraba en mis deberes de cocina pero ella fue tan incesante al respecto… - Y para finalizar, Emiya llegó como tercer juez, los tres observarían los diseños y calificarían según lo que más les llamara la atención.

\- Con estos jueces, es momento de dar inicio. – Exclamó Atalante mientras Arturia intentó escabullirse, fue sujetada por dos manos de los hombros.

\- Muy bien Saber… es momento de tomarte las medidas…

\- Solo quédate quieta y nosotras haremos todo el trabajo…

Los ojos de las dos Casters brillaban de forma tan peligrosa que pusieron nerviosa a la Saber, a partir de ese día nunca más se le volvió a ver tan indefensa como nunca, incluso la escucharon gritar de forma tan femenina que era un evento único en la vida…

* * *

Pasaron las horas y las dos seguían haciendo ropa con las distintas herramientas de costura que estaban ahí, todas cortesía de Da Vinci, trabajaron hasta hacer algo que las hiciera sentir satisfechas y llegó el momento en el que Arturia tenía que probarse las ropas a pesar de la vergüenza que pudiera surgir de ello, peor porque tres de sus peores enemigos iban a calificarla y observarla de pies a cabeza.

\- El primer turno con sus trajes es para Medea adulta, adelante. – La cortina de la pasarela se abrió y en ese momento la rubia Salió. El primer vestido a presentar tenía un sentido fresco, una combinación de una blusa roja sin mangas y detalles de rosas a un costado, acompañando de una falda larga con un estampado entre blanco y vino. Arturia no podía hacer más que caminar al frente, tragándose las miradas de los tres jueces y evitar enloquecer en el intento.

\- Nada mal… - Expresó Gilgamesh con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio, Salter estaba disfrutando de una bolsa de papas fritas y Emiya simplemente observaba sin decir nada.

El segundo traje fue una camisa blanca abotonada con una corbata azul que llevaba y acompañada de unos pantalones del mismo color, dando el estilo de un mayordomo, un estilo algo más masculino.

El tercer y último traje fue algo más contemporáneo, una blusa azul de manga corta, con un suéter que llevó atado por la cintura para que debajo se sitúe unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla, gafas de sol sobre su frente y un sombrero de paja, un estilo ideal para pasear en un supermercado durante el verano y que acentuaba las curvas de la rubia. Los tres jueces calificaron los tres en unas hojas que tenían sobre las mesas.

\- Fueron trajes muy lindos. – Expresó Rika. – Arturia-san se ve bien, ya sea llevando vestidos o trajes, se ajusta a cualquier cosa.

\- Eso fue un buen trabajo de Medea, siento que Lily deberá esforzarse más si quiere superarla. – Comentó Haji con la mano sobre su mentón.

\- Ahora demos paso a los trajes de Medea Lily. – Presentó Atalante. De ese modo pasó Arturia con el primer traje, notándose bastante el estilo sumamente femenino de la joven, la rubia llevaba lo que era un vestido purpura de una sola pieza, acompañado de maquillaje ligero para acentuar su rostro y unos tacones medio altos, la rubia caminó por la pasarela mientras se daba la vuelta y el vestido se agitó hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla.

\- Debo admitir que se ve bien… - Comentó Gilgamesh por debajo, Salter ahora disfrutaba de una malteada y Emiya continuó con el mismo semblante.

Pasó el siguiente traje y esta vez era un poco más urbano, llevaba una playera holgada blanca, una gorra sobre su cabeza y pantaloncillos, sumado a que tenía zapatillas con unas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y sujetando una patineta, un estilo bastante callejero de las zonas urbanas de Nueva York.

El tercer y último estilo estaba bastante inspirado en la moda Gal japonesa. Una blusa color naranja pálido sin mangas que dejaba ver parte de su ombligo, llevando encima un chaleco de mezclilla, un pantalón de corte medio que se le ajustaba a las piernas, sumando un pasador de estrella sobre su cabello y tacones. Una vez la rubia hizo el recorrido y regresó, se dejó caer de rodillas.

\- Finalmente terminó… nunca antes he sentido tanta humillación mi vida…

\- Bien hecho Saber. – Sonrió Medea Lily. – Debo decirte que te esos trajes de quedan bien, si así lo deseas, te los puedo dar.

\- … No gracias… - Expresó la Saber por debajo. Los jueces calificaron lo que vieron y solo quedaba esperar el veredicto final. Ambas Medeas estaban en el escenario para saber quien resultó ser la ganadora.

\- Ahora que hemos terminado con las exposiciones de los trajes, es momento de saber las puntuaciones, si pueden decirnos. – Señaló Atalante a los jueces, Gilgamesh fue el primero en hablar.

\- Parece que debo decir unas cuantas palabras… no tengo mucho que decir realmente, si pudiera dar mi opinión verdadera es que tales ropas son de mestizos, no es nada impresionante… pero que desde darle una calificación no me dejan sin opción alguna, estas son mis calificaciones, es lo mejor que puedo darles como rey.

Soltó las hojas que Atalante tomó y revisó, cada traje tenía un 7 como calificación.

\- Entonces… la calificación del juez Gilgamesh es de 7 en todos los trajes, de momento están empatadas. Ahora pasemos con nuestro segundo juez.

\- Esto… yo realmente no califiqué mucho, solo quería ver humillación y estoy satisfecha, así que le puse lo mismo a todas. – Pasó las hojas que tenían cinco, un gotón surgió en la frente de la Archer.

\- Así que 5 en todas… el empate sigue y ahora nuestro último juez ¿tiene algo que decir? – En ese momento Emiya sonrió de forma confiada.

\- Nada mal realmente… Saber se mostró de formas que nunca antes pude ver, debo decir que fue una demostración más que gratificante, toma mis calificaciones, creo que vi más que suficiente. – En ese momento se levantó de su asiento para irse hacia el horizonte como si de un tipo rudo se tratara, Atalante revisó para ver que le puso 10 a todas.

\- … 10 en todas… así que esto termina en empate…

\- ¿En serio? Se supone que esto fue una competencia, no puede terminar así. – Expresó Medea, su versión Lily asintió.

\- Entonces… ¿puedo irme? Quiero ver una maratón de películas para olvidarme que alguna vez hice esto. – Expresó Arturia, Atalante simplemente asintió y la Saber se fue con todo el apuro del mundo.

\- Lo lamento princesas… siento que esto no haya funcionado respecto a ambas…

\- … ¿Sabes qué? Estoy satisfecha. – Esa respuesta de Medea sorprendió a la Archer. – Me divertí tanto haciendo esos trajes para Saber que me olvidé la razón de esta competencia, de igual forma esta chiquilla no lo hizo mal, tienes un buen sentido.

\- Esto… gracias… nunca pensé que oiría algo así. – Expresó Medea Lily con algo de pena. – Para ser una vieja bruja, no tienes mal sentido tampoco, es femenino.

\- Soy mujer también ¿sabes? Creo que algunas cosas con tus atuendos pueden mejorarse ¿Qué dices si vamos a mi estudio para detallar algunas cosas?

\- Claro. – Dicho eso, ambas Medeas se fueron juntas mientras hablaban de sus respectivos atuendos, Atalante se vio feliz.

\- Me alegra que hayan resuelto sus diferencias… espero a partir de ahora se lleven bien… - Expresó por debajo.

\- Como adoro los finales felices ¿no lo crees nii-san? – Preguntó Rika mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

\- Por lo menos ahora deberán estar mejor, creo que hay demasiados conflictos como para agregar más.

\- Senpais, yo igual puedo verme bonita con trajes así… ¿me ayudarían a probarme algunos? – Preguntó Mash con algo de pena, ambos hermanos sonrieron mientras asentían, alegrando a la pelimorada.

Los tres se fueron en ese momento. A partir de ahora esperaban que la relación entre ambas Medeas fuera para mejor y que nunca más vuelvan a pelear de esa forma, al menos con intereses en común, todo iría bien o al menos eso pensaban…

\- ¡¿Cómo que usar parches!? ¿Estás loca? Eso arruinaría el vestido.

\- ¡Te digo que se verían lindos! No entiendes nada vieja bruja.

\- ¡Tu, mocosa!

Atalante solo pudo soltar un suspiro mientras escuchaba afuera de la habitación, algunas cosas serían difíciles de cambiar…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Con Orión es como una mascota con mucha suerte jaja, si se salva se salva pero seguro terminará muriendo de alguna forma estupida jaja.**

**Camilo Navas: Si que Medea enfrentó bastante respecto a su versión joven y si se le puede comparar al caso de Emiya con Shirou.**

**Roxas Strife: Ya busqué darle un buen protagonismo, ya otros servants tendrán el mismo trato en próximas singularidades, ya es algo que estaremos viendo.**

**Bueno, volvemos con los caps fillers, este teniendo nuevamente a Medea y a Lily como protagonistas, si que buscaron llevarse bien pero algo cosas no cambian jaja, en el siguiente cap tendremos otro, ya verán de qué tratará. Saludos.**


	66. ¿Posible amor?

Dentro de Chaldea yacen distintos tipos de servants, han llegado muchas personalidades que dentro de lo que cabe han podido adecuarse a la vida dentro de la facultad como único vestigio de humanidad que existe y tampoco es que se encuentren totalmente aislados, los masters les dan la oportunidad de salir cuando se requiere. A pesar de varias rivalidades y demás, han logrado convivir entre ellos y las cosas han ido en paz, por supuesto que eso no se aplica a todos.

\- Perfecto, ahora está bien acomodado. – Edward Teach, mejor conocido como Barbanegra, se encontraba en su habitación, llevando una playera blanca totalmente casual con su pantalón, estaba acomodando distintas figuras de anime en una repisa, la mayoría de estas con chicas de ropas ligeras o medio desnudas en poses sugerentes, tenía una gran sonrisa mientras lo hacía. – Eso es, así es como deben estar acomodadas las waifus, las quiero~

Por alguna razón, el conocimiento que el grial decidió otorgarle fue de un otaku y por ello le encanta todo tipo de material referente a anime o manga, así como coleccionar figuras de chicas de anime, a lo cual le ha pedido a Haji que en ocasiones le traiga algunas, aunque eso le cuesta parte de su mesada.

\- De saber que tal maravilloso tesoro existía, daría todas las monedas de oro que he saqueado por conseguir más de estas~ - Una vez terminó, se propuso a admirar todas las figuras que tenía. – Coleccionar estas figuras está bien, pero siento que falta algo… - Se sentó para ponerse a pensar, solo podía recordar un poco de como ha sido sus interacciones con los demás en Chaldea.

_"Asqueroso"_

_"Aléjate de mí, pervertido"_

_"Ya no eres nuestro capitán, así que no tenemos que seguir tus órdenes"_

_"Piérdete"_

\- No me siento muy apreciado aquí… - Expresó con tres rayas de pesimismo. - ¡Aaagh! No dejaré que eso me deprima, soy un pirata, recibir críticas es algo normal, pero… cuando hay tantas mujeres hermosas aquí y nadie quiere hablar conmigo… no quiero ser un Forever alone. – En ese momento escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, con la esperanza de que fuera una hermosa chica que quería verlo, se levantó con toda la ilusión del mundo. – Ya voy~ - Y al abrirla no fue quien esperaba.

\- Ey idiota, me mandaron a decir que la comida está lista, deberías apurarte. – Drake estaba ahí para darle el mensaje.

\- Como digas anciana, iré cuando sea necesario, estoy ocupado con otras cosas ahora mismo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo me seguirás llamando anciana? Soy joven ¿sabías?

\- Lo siento, no hablo idioma de ancianas, solo me importan mis queridas waifus aquí ¿cierto chicas? "Si Teach, querido" – Hizo voz aguda para simular voz femenina, Drake soltó un suspiro.

\- Solo vine a eso, no es que realmente me importe si sigues vivo o no, es todo. – En ese momento ella se fue, Teach se quedó solo de nuevo, chasqueó la lengua.

\- De todas las mujeres que hay aquí y solo esa anciana me habla… que tanta mala suerte debo tener… - Regresó su atención a sus figuras. – Alguien como ella no se compara a hermosuras como ustedes, son las únicas que entienden mi amor…

En su momento de soledad el Rider se puso a pensar, en realidad durante ese corto tiempo Drake ha sido la única que le ha hecho compañía, cuando nadie más habla con él, ella lo hace, se sienta en su mesa cuando está solo y, aunque discuten, por lo menos tienen conversaciones acaloradas, siendo piratas no es lo único en común que tienen, eso le hizo procesar que ella ha hecho más por su persona que cualquier otro y le llevó a una conclusión.

\- … ¿Estará enamorada de mí?

* * *

\- Gracias de nuevo por la botella. – Drake estaba agradeciendo a Gilgamesh luego de que sacara una botella de su armería. – Siempre tienes lo mejor en alcohol.

\- Aprecio que entiendas el valor de algo como esto a pesar de ser una mestiza, muy pocos saben sobre beber aquí.

\- Cualquier cosa, podríamos tomar juntos en una ocasión, como dueño de la armería más grande de la humanidad, saber historias de todos esos tesoros sería algo enriquecedor.

\- Me lo pensaré. – Declaró el Archer con su típica soberbia. – Ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer.

\- Entendido, disfrutaré de esto. – Se despidió de él, en una esquina se encontraba Teach el cual la estaba observando a la lejanía.

\- (Veamos si estoy en lo cierto y si es posible que ella tenga sentimientos por mi persona, aunque tampoco estoy tan emocionado al respecto) – Al verla irse, decidió seguirla, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el comedor, la vio tomar una copa y sentarse con la botella para empezar a beber. – (Solo está bebiendo ron, nada fuera de lo común…)

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Escuchó voces a sus espaldas por lo que lo alertó, vio que eran Anne y Mary.

\- Anne, creo que está acechando a Drake. – Respondió la pequeña.

\- Que asco, parece que su soledad lo volvió loco y ahora acosa mujeres.

\- Deberíamos matarlo Anne.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Mary.

\- Ustedes dos, hagan silencio. – Ordenó el pelinegro a las dos mujeres, acechando que Drake no se haya dado cuenta. – No estoy acosando, me encuentro en una investigación importante.

\- ¿Investigación? – Preguntó la rubia con duda.

\- Necesito saber si esa anciana podría estar enamorada de mí. – Respondió con seriedad, las dos chicas se vieron a la cara mientras se las cubrían con sus manos, parecían querer reír.

\- E-Esto… espero sea una broma.

\- Nadie estaría tan loca para sentir algo por usted.

\- Burlense todo lo que quieran, pero quiero averiguarlo, aunque tampoco podría culparla, soy todo un galán. – Sonrió, ahora las dos resistían más la tentación de empezar a reír.

\- Anne, esto podría ser divertido, creo que debemos seguirlo.

\- Tienes razón Mary, no podemos perdérnoslo… está bien, lo ayudaremos con su investigación.

\- ¿En serio? – Teach se vio sorprendido para luego sonreír. – Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, no hay nada mejor para un detective que hermosas asistentes.

\- Solo dije que ayudaremos, no haremos nada más. – Expresó la peligris. – Si queremos saber más al respecto, hay que realizar un método más directo para averiguar sus sentimientos.

\- Eso hay que dejarlo a las chicas como nosotras. – Anne soltó un guiño. – Solo quédese aquí y déjennos hacer todo el trabajo.

Las dos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Drake que seguía bebiendo, observando que gastó media botella y podía seguir.

\- Oh Anne y Mary, si no tienen problemas ¿podrían acompañarme a beber un poco? Este ron está muy delicioso. – Expresó la pelimorada con una sonrisa, parecía estar ligeramente ebria.

\- Con mucho gusto capitana Drake. – Mary aceptó el gesto, las dos se sentaron mientras se servían copas para beber.

\- Eso, beban todo lo que quieran, no hay mejor de disfrutar el alcohol que con compañeros. – Bebieron durante un rato, Teach simplemente se mantuvo escondido viéndolas beber, en ningún momento las dos preguntaban al respecto y se veía tentado a presionarlas para ello, Anne le dijo con la mirada que no se apurara, ya cuando la vieron más alcoholizada, era el momento.

\- Entonces capitana, quisiera que respondiera unas cuantas preguntas. – Expresó Anne, Drake la cual tenía la cara roja la miró.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Preguntas? Claro, suelta lo que tienes.

\- Hemos observado que es la única persona que habla con nuestro anterior capitán, ya debe saber cómo todas las demás mujeres de Chaldea lo evitan.

\- Por supuesto, es alguien vulgar, sucio, pervertido, incivilizado, una basura en todos los sentidos. – Insultó Mary, Teach solo pudo sentir flechas invisibles clavarse en su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué lo sigue haciendo? Es mejor evitarlo y dejarlo solo, nadie se preocupa por él realmente.

\- ¿Me preguntas por qué? En realidad no es nada extraño… simplemente me causa lastima, no sé si es porque los dos somos capitanes de nuestros propios barcos, pero algo me dice que no puedo dejarlo abandonado… necesita alguien que lo cuide.

\- … Anciana… - Teach solo pudo escucharla decir eso.

\- No están nada equivocadas al decir que es una escoria de lo peor, pero eso no le da derecho alguno a estar totalmente solo, si puedo ayudarlo en algo, lo haré.

\- Entiendo, es buena persona capitana, creo respetarla más. – Expresó Mary.

\- Gracias por responder nuestra pregunta.

\- No hay de qué, solo que no le digan nada, mi orgullo se iría a la basura si llega a enterarse que hablé de esto sobre él y además… - Bajó la mirado, desviando los ojos por unos cuantos segundos. – Eso no es algo que un pirata deba de demostrar.

\- Lo entendemos, gracias por todo. – Anne volteó a ver si Teach seguía ahí pero vio que ya no estaba, se debió de ir unos cuantos segundos después de terminada la conversación.

* * *

El Rider se encontraba en su habitación, estaba recostado en su cama mientras miraba al techo, luego de escuchar todo eso no podía sacarse a Drake de la cabeza, realmente le molestaba,

\- ¡Aaargh! Date cuenta, es una anciana, no es tu tipo. – Se gritaba a sí mismo, pero no podía engañarse, ya estaba totalmente invadiendo cada rincón de su pensamiento. – Maldita sea.

Quiso fijar su atención en sus figuras pero Drake seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no llegaba a sentir nada con ellas, empezó a aporrear su cabeza contra la pared.

\- ¡Olvídala, no pienses en ella! – Nada de eso sirvió, al final se rindió. – Parece que es inevitable… bien, le daré un intento y veremos si esto funciona. – En ese momento sonrió. – Si voy a ser feliz, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad.

En los pasillos de Chaldea, Drake estaba caminando por ahí después de haber terminado entrenamiento en la sala holográfica, por el momento quería descansar un poco y quizás volver a beber, ya entonces que iba a doblar a una esquina vio ahí a Teach, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres idiota?

\- No hay necesidad de que seas tan cortante, ya sé lo que piensas.

\- ¿En serio? Por ahora estoy agotada así que no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

\- No te quitaré bastante tiempo, que tal si vamos al comedor, quizás una bebida es lo que necesitas.

\- Exactamente, a eso iba. – Los dos se fueron, ya al llegar, varios servants también estaban ahí. Los dos se sentaron en una mesa.

\- Espera un momento, yo lo traigo. – El pelinegro se ofreció a buscar las copas y el alcohol, eso levantó un poco las sospechas en Drake pero no lo rechazó. Al regresar con todo, ya se sentaron y sirvió para tomar. - ¿Por qué la mirada? Los dos somos camaradas piratas, es algo normal.

\- Eres inusualmente amable el día de hoy ¿te golpeaste la cabeza? – Teach empezó a reír.

\- Que buena broma, puedo asegurar que estoy en mi mejor forma hoy, solo deseo pasar un buen rato ¿acaso alguien como yo no puede permitírselo?

\- Está bien… - Aun con sospechas y todo, los dos empezaron a beber, Teach realmente disfrutaba del alcohol.

\- Esta es una buena botella, debo decir que ese Archer dorado tiene un buen almacén si le pides cada cierto tiempo. – Expresó el pelinegro.

\- Parece que he ganado su aprobación al alabar el alcohol que tiene.

\- Entiendo, nadie se resiste si lo alabas. – Empezó a reír, Drake solo pudo enarcar una ceja. – Por cierto, esperaba que pudiéramos hacer más actividades juntos, los compañeros hay que estar juntos todo el tiempo.

\- … Ahora me estás dando miedo, dime que tienes en mente ahora.

\- No es nada malo, supongo que finalmente me di cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

\- No te hagas la tonta, lo sé muy bien y no puedo culparte, tengo ese don para atraer a cualquier mujer.

\- … Parece que finalmente enloqueciste.

\- ¡Así es! – Gritó en ese momento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. – Enloquecí y todo debido a ti, estoy totalmente loco por ti.

\- … ¿Eh? – Drake no supo expresar nada más, estaba igual de asombrada que el resto.

\- Parece que al final no pude seguir engañando este corazón salvaje que tengo y finalmente deseo expresar estos sentimientos que tengo dentro. Realmente deseo poder estar a tu lado, revolcarnos salvajemente en la arena, conquistar los mares juntos como una pareja que todo lo puede lograr y entonces sentir ese cuerpo suave que tienes entre mis manos, no puedo negarlo más, eres la waifu perfecta, pero no cualquiera, deseo que seas mi waifu, el mástil de mi barco y la bala de cañón que apuntó directamente a mi corazón, quiero ser lo mismo para ti ¿Qué dices? Podríamos tener excelentes sesiones privadas en mi habitación ¿sí?

Teach estaba brillando de la emoción mientras un silencio bastante incomodo se formó en el comedor, nadie sabía que decir, solamente Anne y Mary intentaban reprimidas sus risas por lo que estaban viendo y Drake se quedó quieta, luego de eso su rostro se volvió inexpresivo.

\- … Edward Teach.

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó el pelinegro con brillo en sus ojos.

\- … Eres un idiota. – En ese momento lo único que el pelinegro vio llegar fue la bota de Drake la cual se plantó en su rostro, mandándolo a volar hasta golpear la pared, cayó con espirales en sus ojos, la pirata soltó un suspiro. – No puedo creerlo… jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tú, prefiero ser libre a estar atada a alguien, menos si es una escoria como tú.

\- P-Pero, tu… - No pudo decir más al caer desmayado, ya entonces Anne y Mary empezaron a reír estruendosamente por lo que presenciaron, al final todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

\- Drake. – Haji llegó en ese momento, la pirata estaba en el comedor bebiendo.

\- Oh, hola master, buen momento ¿quiere beber?

\- Lo siento, soy menor de edad. – Se negó amablemente. – Por cierto, escuché un incidente de que Teach se confesó hacia ti.

\- Lo lamento master, parece que ese idiota confundió las cosas y pensó que estaba enamorada de él, sí que no tiene remedio. – Soltó una risa. – Pero todo eso ya pasó y las cosas no están tensas, volvió a ser como antes por lo menos.

\- Es bueno saber eso… y, si pudiera preguntar, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual eres tan amable con él?

\- Bueno… - Soltó su copa para mirar hacia arriba, tenía una sonrisa suave. – No sé cómo puedo decirlo pero hay algo en él que me impulsa a querer cuidarlo, es bastante pervertido, una lacra pero no puedo evitar pensar que dentro de todo ese ser hay una buena persona, si por lo menos puedo mantenerlo a raya, no hay mejor persona para ese trabajo que yo, soy como su niñera. – Sonrió, Haji asintió levemente.

\- Realmente te preocupas por él ¿eh? – Drake sonrió, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo levemente.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Somos compañeros piratas así que debemos apoyarnos.

El plan de Teach pudo haber fallado pero siempre tendría alguien detrás de él para cuidarlo, Drake lo estaría viendo por bastante tiempo, como de las pocas personas que ve un valor en él.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Si que cada quien puso la calificación que quería, Emiya pudo irse todo genial pero obviamente lo disfrutó jaja.**

**Camilo Navas: Tenía pensado eso desde el inicio, como es que entonces los tres vieran como es que ella se prueba las ropas y todo jaja, lo sufrió bastante.**

**Roxas Strife: Si que surgió el problema, ya por lo menos ambas deberán llevarse mejor, si es que realmente pueden.**

**Bueno, con este cap, a Teach no le salió el plan y solo podrá tener a sus waifus como consuelo pero bueno, entre piratas se cuidan y al menos Drake le seguirá viendo, claro, mientras sigan peleando. Eso es todo para el cap de hoy, nos vemos para el próximo. Saludos.**


	67. El festival deportivo 1

Haji y Rika regresaron a Chaldea, como siempre Mash les esperaba en ese momento, de tal modo les recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Bienvenidos Senpais… ¿pasa algo? – Vio que Haji apareció acostado en el suelo.

\- Lo siento por nii-san Mash-chan, es que el día de hoy tuvimos el festival deportivo.

… Estoy cansado… quiero dormir por años… - Soltó una pequeña risa la pelinaranja.

\- He escuchado sobre eso… ¿realmente es muy agotador?

\- No, es solo que nii-san no tiene resistencia y le tocó esa carrera de relevos larga.

\- Me duelen mis pies…

\- Que bien, yo nunca he podido vivir eso, aunque escuché algunas historias que el doctor me contó al respecto, quisiera poder participar en uno alguna vez… - Bajó la mirada, Rika notó cierto apice de tristeza en su rostro, fue entonces que tuvo una idea al respecto.

\- Creo que podemos tener uno. – Expresó, la pelimorada le vio con asombro.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro, solo es que pase el aviso al doctor y Da Vinci y den el visto bueno, usaríamos la sala para poder prepararlo todo ¿cierto nii-san?

\- Aaahhh… - Expresó algo aunque Rika lo entendió como afirmación.

\- Ahí tienes, vivirás tu primera experiencia de preparatoria.

\- Senpai… ¡Gracias! – Sonrió gratamente, Rika se sentía realizada. En ese momento fueron a la sala de mando donde estaba el doctor y entonces pasaron la noticia.

\- Así que un festival deportivo… es cierto que le hablé a Mash durante su periodo de pruebas hace años y hacer algo así en Chaldea.

\- Es por el bien de Mash-chan, por favor Roman. – Rika puso ojitos, no es que él fuera inmune pero vio que Mash también estaba en modo de suplicas, quizás una actividad así no estaría mal.

\- No hay problema en que lo hagan. – Ambas chicas sonrieron. – Sigo ocupado con mi trabajo como jefe de Chaldea así que estaré pendiente desde aquí.

\- Gracias doctor. – Agradeció Mash, Roman sonrió. - ¿Cómo lo haremos?

\- Fácil Mash-chan, tenemos a todos los participantes aquí. – Soltó un guiño, luego pudo entender lo que decía. Todos los servants se encontraban en la sala holográfica la cual ahora tenía el paisaje de una escuela, con su respectivo campo deportivo y una pista de atletismo.

\- ¿Qué haremos aquí? – Preguntó Jeanne, Giles se hundió de hombros.

\- Gracias por venir. – Aparecieron Rika y Haji con la primera sosteniendo un micrófono. – El día de hoy llevaremos a cabo un evento importante, se realizará un festival deportivo.

\- ¿Por cuál razón? – Preguntó Emiya.

\- La razón principal es de darle a Mash-chan una experiencia pero igual hay otra, resulta que hay un premio en juego aquí. – Eso pareció llamar la atención de algunos. – Las pruebas se dividirán en dos equipos, los servants de nii-san contra los míos, el equipo que gane recibirá estos beneficios.

\- Si, si~ - Da Vinci apareció en ese momento. – Aquí está Da Vinci-chan para presentar que premios pueden ganar, para el primer lugar obtendrán esto. – Se abrió la cortina a sus espaldas, presentando una gran montaña de comida, toda acomodada en cajas. – Cortesía de nuestro chef Archer, esta dotación de por vida de comida irá para quien gane el primer lugar como equipo.

\- Comida… - Salter sintió saliva salir de su boca. – Tenemos que ganar, se los ordeno.

\- El segundo lugar trae esto. – Se abrió la segunda cortina. – Luego de haber suplicado durante horas a Gilgamesh, accedió a darnos esta botella del alcohol más delicioso de su armería, de un sabor equiparable a un néctar de dioses.

\- Jeje, eso debe ser mío. – Drake se veía motivada ahora.

\- Y eso no es todo, hay un premio especial para el MVP del equipo ganador y es esto. – Presentó lo que era un ticket. – Este ticket especial te permite tener a tu master durante toda una semana, nadie puede interrumpirlos, estarán juntos todo el tiempo. – En ese momento se sintió un aura poderosa que provenía de Kiyohime.

\- Una semana con master… solos… sin que nadie nos moleste…

\- Los capitanes serán respectivamente sus masters y los juegos empezarán dentro de poco, mucha suerte a todos. – Terminó de anunciar y en ese momento surgieron fuegos artificiales en el cielo, ya de ese modo cada equipo iba a prepararse y por cortesía de Medea y Medea Lily, hicieron uniformes deportivos.

\- ¿Bloomers? – Preguntó Haji, la caster sonrió.

\- Ese es el uniforme deportivo japonés ¿no? Al menos es lo que sé que el trono me otorgó de conocimiento. – Respondió Medea, sí que el conocimiento transmitido eran random

\- Supongo que ya no hay forma de cambiarlo… entonces nos quedaremos con esto, que todas las mujeres se cambien en una habitación, los hombres en otra y Teach, no tienes permitido espiar. – Tuvo que gastar un sello para obligarlo a quedarse.

\- Oh, rayos. – Se quejó.

Por el lado de Rika igual se prepararon y cambiaron de forma respectiva, Mash decidió unirse a su equipo a pesar de que ella sea el servant de ambos hermanos, ya entonces se pusieron su uniforme el cual era una playera blanca con su nombre estampado en la parte frontal y bloomers rojos, para los hombres era igual solo que con pantaloncillos y todos tenían su nombre estampado, incluso hubo uniformes para los berserkers y gigantes.

\- Me siento algo incomoda con esto… - Expresó Jeanne con algo de vergüenza por llevar ropa ligera, buscando esconder los bloomers.

\- Te ves bien Jeanne, lo acepto. – Giles levantó el pulgar, más que nada porque disfrutaba ver a la santa con esa ropa, guardando la vista en lo más profundo de su memoria.

\- Escuchen todos. – Rika llamó su atención. – Seguro quieren ganar el primer premio.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Escuchó la voz de Salter.

\- Ganar es importante pero hay algo mucho mejor que eso, es el espíritu deportivo, la competencia y el disfrutar con todos, así que ténganlo en cuenta, ahora vamos a aplastar sus traseros hasta que no puedan más.

\- ¡Si! – gritaron los servants que pudieron y otros con menor volumen.

\- Hola, soy su hermosa comentarista Da Vinci y a mi lado me acompaña Lord El-Melloi quien decidió no participar y en vez de ello nos aportará sus comentarios ingeniosos.

\- Hay que dejar que los niños disfruten, como profesor que soy, es mejor quedarme al margen.

\- Algo me dice que prefirió evitar llevar pantaloncillos. – Soltó una pequeña risa la genio. – El evento de hoy estará conformado de distintas pruebas organizadas por los dos masters de Chaldea, como solo son dos equipos, estarán participando tres de cada uno en las pruebas, más que nada por el valioso privilegio de ser el MVP y ganar ese premio ¿algo que opinar al respecto Lord?

\- Puedo observar ciertas auras que están decididas a ganar ese premio… solo puedo decir que mi master estará en peligro…

\- Que gracioso Lord… sin más que decir, empecemos la primera prueba y es… oh, lanzamiento de pelotas de acero.

La primera prueba es el lanzamiento de pelotas de acero. Cada equipo hará que un participante arroje una pelota especial de acero lo más lejos que se pueda y su distancia será medida con una cinta métrica, gana quien logre enviarla lo más lejos posible, por obviedad, Berserkers no están permitidos participar.

Veamos, el equipo Haji enviará a tres participantes y el equipo Rika igual, estos seis buscarán ganar y acercarse cada vez más al rango MVP.

\- Tsk, porque no puedo participar… - Gruñó Kiyohime por debajo, entonces escuchó una risa, era Nero.

\- Lamento que no puedas participar, pero descuida, cuando esté más cerca de ser la MVP, juro que pasaré el tiempo con master por ambas, aunque más por mí.

\- Rayos. – Empezó a soltar lagrimones. De ese modo se decidieron a los seis participantes de los equipos.

Equipo Haji:

Nero Claudius.

Martha.

Charles Henri Sanson.

Equipo Rika:

Siegfried.

Marie Antoniette.

Jing Ke.

\- Primero pasará el emperador Nero por el equipo Haji, veamos su desempeño. – En ese momento pasó la Saber, sosteniendo la pelota y a lo cual sus pechos se movieron con cada movimiento, miró al frente del campo.

\- Umu, esto es fácil porque tengo la fuerza de Roma y no puede fallarme, ahí va. – Arrojó la pelota, esta voló una distancia considerable hasta aterrizar, Mozart que tenía la cinta métrica, se encargó de medir.

\- 20 metros.

\- Umu, nadie me gana. – Expresó de forma segura, el siguiente en pasar por el otro equipo fue Siegfried.

\- … lo siento… - Sin decir más la arrojó, al medir se vio que pudo llegar hasta 30 metros, 10 más lejos que Nero.

\- Oh, ahora el equipo de Rika lleva la delantera con esa distancia ¿podrán recuperarse?

\- La fuerza no es precisamente lo mío, pero veamos que tal. – Sanson lanzó la pelota, esta llegó hasta 25 metros pero no fue lo suficiente para superar la marca de Siegfried, de momento el Saber seguía ganando.

Marie fue la siguiente en pasar, ella no tenía mucha confianza en su fuerza y es que no se veía como alguien fuerte.

\- Debo hacerlo… - Lanzó la pelota y esta solo llegó a recorrer una distancia de unos 5 metros, lo menos que pudo hacer, de ese modo Siegfried siguió a la delantera. Jing Ke fue la siguiente.

\- Veamos que tal, aunque quiero ese alcohol, la comida tampoco estará mal. – La Assassin lanzó la pelota y esta voló hasta los 13 metros, ya solo quedaba una y era Martha, esta junto sus manos para rezar por unos cuantos segundos.

\- Señor… otórgame la fuerza para ganar, así como yo cumplo tus tareas… lo haré a tu nombre. – En ese momento su brazo se infló con músculos, sacando toda la fuerza que tenía arrojó la pelota y esta voló mucho más alto, tanto que superó la barrera de Siegfried y más allá.

\- … No puede medirse pero es obvio, Martha ganó. – Informó Da Vinci.

\- Jeje… bueno, para una chica frágil como es lo menos que puedo hacer… - Expresó con algo de vergüenza.

\- El equipo Haji lleva la delantera con dos puntos y Martha ha subido en la puntuación de MVP, veamos nuestra siguiente prueba.

* * *

La segunda prueba a realizarse sería arrojar pelotas a la canastilla que cuelga en lo alto, se dividiría en dos equipos cada uno con cuatro canastillas para arrojar pelotas y quien meta la mayor cantidad gana, cabe decir que no está permitido volar ya que sería hacer trampa, hay que arrojarlas desde el suelo.

\- Esto será fácil. – Expresó Emiya, el primer equipo de Haji estaría conformado por él, Cu, Giorgios, Anne y Mary. El segundo equipo iría con Altera, Stheno, Euryale, Boudica y Fantasma de la Opera.

\- Nosotros ganaremos esto, por la comida. – Por parte del team Rika, iría el primer equipo con Salter, Elizabeth, Lancelot, Medusa y Kojiro, el segundo equipo con Tamamo Cat, Ushiwakamaru, Arturia Lily, Calígula y Alexander.

\- Y… ¡Pueden empezar! – Anunció Da Vinci, en ese momento empezaron a recoger las pelotas para meter en las canastillas. – Esto requiere de precisión para meterlas dentro, supongo que para los archers no representan ningún problema y los dos equipos de Haji tienen a Emiya y Euryale que son de esta clase.

\- Oh no, no nos ganarán esos cerdos. – Expresó Elizabeth, la lancer miró a Lancelot. – Tu Berserker, prepara esa mini gun o lo que sea.

\- ¡Aaarrrgh! – Rugió el caballero, materializando su NP, la dragona empezó a cargarla de pelotas.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado? – Preguntó Kojiro, Elizabeth sonrió gratamente.

\- Solo usar lo que tenemos a nuestro favor ¡Dispara! – Lancelot empezó a disparar los proyectiles de pelotas directo a la canastilla, regulando la fuerza, estas lograban entrar, la lancer empezó a reír. – Soy la más ingeniosa.

\- Así que esas tenemos… - Emiya miró lo que estaban haciendo, manifestando su arco, colocó tres pelotas y apuntó a la canastilla, fue entonces que empezó a disparar con ellas, metiéndolas. – Entonces dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

\- Se te ocurrió una buena idea Archer. – Sonrió Cu. – De vez en cuando puedes pensar correctamente.

\- Cierra ese hocico perro, antes de que te lo cierre a la fuerza.

\- Inténtalo si puedes. – Los dos se miraron con fiereza.

\- Ustedes dos dejen de pelear y concéntrense. – Expresó Giorgios. - ¿Cómo les va? – Preguntó a Anne y Mary.

\- Hacemos lo que podemos.

\- ¿Cómo es que pueden meter pelotas tan suaves en ese espacio? No tiene sentido. – Comentó la pequeña.

\- No hay caso en quejarse Mary, hay que seguir y ambas podríamos ganar el MVP.

\- Es verdad Anne, de ese modo pasaríamos tiempo con master.

\- Claro, estoy muy interesada al respecto. – Soltó un guiño.

En el segundo equipo, arrojaban las pelotas como podían, aunque se esforzaban todos menos Stheno, Euryale la observó.

\- Nee-sama, también debes participar.

\- No es algo que una diosa como yo haría, hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Creo que quedó claro que ayudaríamos todos, hay que hacerlo. – Comentó Boudica, en eso la Assassin sonrió.

\- Tengo algo mejor… ¡Medusa!

\- ¿Si Onee-sama? – Escuchó a la Rider al otro lado.

\- Si dejas de arrojar pelotas, juro que te acariciaré la cabeza al rato. – Esa fue una proposición muy tentadora para ella la cual solo podía imaginar el hecho y la hacía sonrojarse pero tenía otras cosas más por lo cual esforzarse.

\- … Lo siento Onee-sama, pero realmente quiero el MVP, lo siento. – Al escuchar su respuesta, Stheno chasqueó la lengua.

\- TSk, pensé que podría engañarla…

\- Tengo algo mejor… ¿acaso las reglas dijeron algo de no atacar a otros? – Euryale sonrió, fue entonces que Stheno entendió lo que decía.

\- Hagámoslo… - En ese momento Euryale manifestó su arco y entonces apuntó directamente hacia uno de los equipos rivales, más en concreto hacia Lancelot el cual recibió el impacto, los de su equipo lo vieron.

\- ¡Oigan, se supone que no se puede atacar, tramposos! – Reclamó Elizabeth, Euryale escondió una risa.

\- Las reglas no decían nada de eso.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó y volteó a ver a Da Vinci.

\- Efectivamente, no dice nada sobre no pelear, así que supongo que está permitido.

\- Eso quieren entonces, así que ahí voy. – Elizabeth manifestó su lanza para atacar a Euryale, poco a poco entonces los demás servants empezaron a pelear entre ellos y se armó un caos, al final solo Fantasma ignoró todo y siguió metiendo pelotas a lo cual el segundo equipo de Haji ganó y entonces se hizo un descanso.

\- Eso si fue un desastre… - Expresó Haji por debajo, algo agotado luego de calmar los ánimos de la pelea. – Eso me dejó algo sediento.

\- Algo de té, master~ - Kiyohime apareció a su lado como si hubiera sido llamada, llevando un termo con té.

\- Me gustaría, gracias Kiyo. – Empezó a beber luego de que le sirviera.

\- Cualquier cosa por usted. – Se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo. – había escuchado sobre este tipo de eventos y que en ocasiones las chicas preparan algo para su hombre, así que me tomé la molestia y le hice un bento, claro, es algo simple pero lo hice con amor. – Le pasó la caja de bento, Haji la tomó para abrir y ver el contenido, era arroz con acompañamientos y bolas de pulpo.

\- Se ve bueno, gracias Kiyo. – En ese momento la Berserker se sonrojó pero siguió sonriendo.

\- ¡Ey Berserker, no te lo quedes para ti sola! – Nero llegó en ese momento, empujando a Kiyo de su espacio. – Socio, traje estas frutas que solo pudieron ser cosechadas en nuestra mejor nación, Roma, disfrutalas.

\- Gracias Nero, pero yo…

\- Master. – Altera se acercó en ese momento. – Traje carne, carne ser buna civilización, quiero que comas.

\- Gracias Altera…

\- Master~ - Anne se acercó por detrás para abrazarlo, pudiendo sentir sus pechos. – No deberías descuidarnos a Mary y a mí, igual queremos atención.

\- Claro, pero…

\- ¡Aléjense de master, él es mío! – Kiyohime buscó apartarlas a todas mientras Haji estuvo en medio, ahí se vio a Stheno a la lejanía.

\- Master, sí que tienes a muchas pretendientes detrás. – Escondió una risa. – Que lindo… no debo descuidarme entonces…

EL festival deportivo de Chaldea continuaría, aún faltaban más eventos por realizarse y había uno completamente especial preparado para el final, Rika pudo ver al frente mientras estaba con Mash, fue lo que pensó al verla.

\- (Haré de esto el festival más divertido…)

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Si que ahí le fue mal al respecto y más por el tipo de humillación publica que sufrió la verdad jaja.**

**Camilo Navas: La verdad es que Drake le elevó algo las ilusiones para que al final resultara en nada, aunque fue más por su caso que él creyó que había algo.**

**Roxas Strife: Justamente si suceden ciertos casos y es que una chica no puede ser tan amable sin que el otro piense que siente algo por él y solo era mera amistad o amabilidad.**

**Bueno, decidí venir con algo que abarcará un par de caps y es que todos los servants ya estarán llegando con este evento de festival deportivo en el que participan de forma obligada jaja, respecto al uniforme femenino, imaginen que es la skin de Nero esa que dan en el Nerofest de playera y bloomers, uno de color rojo y el otro azul, algo así visten todas las servants femeninas jaja, en el siguiente cap veremos más pruebas y como las cosas pueden descontrolarse al haber tanta competencia, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	68. El festival deportivo 2

Una vez terminó el descanso, las actividades se reanudaron y de tal forma llegó el siguiente evento, Da Vinci y Waver estaban nuevamente para los comentarios.

\- Muy bien todos, vamos con nuestra próxima competencia y… que sorpresa, una carrera de relevos, esto será muy interesante.

\- Supongo que lo escucharon de los masters, pero los riders están fuera de la carrera. – Avisó el Lord.

\- Pasemos con los equipos entonces a ver como irá.

La carrera de relevos se dará con cuatro espacios de cuatro personas en cada carril, hay que pasarse el testigo y correr lo más rápido que se pueda a la meta, el primer lugar se llevará la mayor cantidad de puntos y así conforme vayan llegando.

Primer equipo de Haji:

Arturia Pendragon.

Mozart.

Kiyohime

Leónidas.

Segundo equipo:

Lu Bu.

Atalante.

Hektor.

Heracles.

Primer equipo de Rika:

Jeanne.

Gilles.

Cu (Prototype)

Carmilla.

Segundo equipo:

Vlad III.

Arash.

Rómulo.

David.

Los cuatro equipos con sus primeros participantes ya estaban en la línea de meta, en cualquier momento podrían empezar.

\- Saber, Berserker, Ruler, quien gane esta carrera, no habrá rencores. – Anunció Vlad, las dos rubias asintieron.

\- Pero eso no significa que yo iré fácil. – Contestó Arturia. – Hay mucho en juego.

\- Realmente deseas la comida ¿no? – Preguntó Jeanne, la Saber se sonrojó levemente.

\- N-No es que lo quiera realmente, aunque admito que es algo tentador tener esa comida… - Jeanne soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Entonces daré todo de mi parte igualmente. – Expresó ella, Lu Bu simplemente soltó un rugido. Haji se puso al frente con una pistola de salva y en cuestión de segundos disparó para comenzar la carrera, los cuatro comenzaron a correr e iban a la misma velocidad, aunque no tengan tanta velocidad como un servant de la clase Rider, corrían con bastante velocidad.

\- ¡Que salida más pareja, es increíble saber quién podrá llegar primero! – Exclamó Da Vinci al comentar. - ¿Alguna idea de quien sea el primero Lord?

\- No tengo una decisión acertada pero veo a Saber llegar con unas cuantas decimas de diferencia, solo podemos observar.

Los cuatro corrían con todo lo que podían a través de la pista, incluso alguien de gran tamaño como Lu Bu podía seguirles el paso e iba cortando la diferencia en distancia, eso puso en alerta a Arturia que iba ganando por unos cuantos centímetros.

\- Estoy por llegar… ¡Caster, toma el testigo!

\- Bien, haré lo que pueda. – Mozart ya estaba en posición, aunque realmente la velocidad no es su fuerte, ser músico no le ayuda en nada a sus stats de resistencia y velocidad por lo que toda ventaja que pudiera llevar su compañera sería agradecida. Arturia llegó y le pasó el testigo, en ese momento empezó a correr y, como era de esperarse, no llevaba gran velocidad pero si podía estar en ventaja al resto, lo mantendría.

\- Gilles, ve rápido. – Jeanne pudo llegar, pasando la vara a su compañero y fiel amigo.

\- Entendido Jeanne, no te defraudaré. – El Saber comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Mozart lo cual sería tarea fácil, Lu Bu dio su testigo a Atalante que igual se puso en camino y de último Vlad se lo pasó a Arash.

\- Esto se ve un poco mal ¿no? – Expresó el Archer antes de empezar a correr, él no veía tanto problema y solo buscaba divertirse en la competencia.

Mozart corría con todo lo que su fuerza podía solo para observar a Gilles corriendo a gran velocidad detrás.

\- ¡Por Jeanne! – Gritó como si fuera su impulso y motivación, eso alertó al Caster.

\- Debo hacer algo… un momento, ya lo sé. – De forma disimulada invocó uno de sus instrumentos cerca del Saber el cual hizo tocar, paralizándolo por unos momentos.

\- ¡¿Qué!?

\- Nadie dijo que podría usar eso. – Respondió con una sonrisa segura, en tal momento Atalante ahora iba por alcanzarlo, ella sacó su arco para disparar una flecha a Mozart. - ¡Eso fue peligroso!

\- Tu lo dijiste, puedo usarlo. – La cazadora disparó un par de flechas más a Mozart los cuales y con trabajo esquivó, entonces ella sonrió de forma segura.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Fue ahí que se dio cuenta, su objetivo no era él sino sus zapatos, justamente logró acertar la parte trasera de sus zapatillas las cuales se quedaron clavadas y no le permitieron continuar. - ¡Oye!

\- Esto es la guerra. – La chica con orejas de gato ahora estaba de primero, Mozart no tuvo otra opción que quitarse las zapatillas aunque fue adelantado por Gilles y Arash, ahora iba de último.

\- Toma Hektor y más vale que no pierdas. – le pasó el testigo al lancer.

\- Le exiges demasiado a un viejo como yo, pero haré lo posible. – Comenzó a correr, de ese modo le siguió después Gilles que lo pasó a Cu Prototype y Arash con Rómulo.

\- Voy a demostrar la velocidad de Roma. – Y se fue corriendo, Mozart llegó de último con una Kiyohime esperando.

\- Tardaste demasiado. – Expresó la Berserker.

\- Tuve problemas.

\- Si terminamos perdiendo, te quemaré tanto que acabarás irreconocible. – Amenazó, eso le causó escalofríos. La Berserker empezó a correr, lo que más la estaba impulsando era su amor y el deseo de poder tener esos momentos a solas con su master sin que nadie la moleste, de tal modo que incluso exhalaba fuego de sus fosas nasales.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso!? – Proto Cu solo pudo ver a Kiyohime llegar y una bola de fuego ir directo hacia él, tuvo que invocar su lanza para poder desviarla. - ¡Eso fue peligroso!

\- ¡Apártate! – Le gritó mientras lo golpeó a un costado, ya entonces fue por detrás de Rómulo que avanzaba a su ritmo. - ¡Vete de aquí!

\- No podrás con la fuerza de Roma. – El Lancer lanzó un ataque a Kiyo pero ella usó fuego para bloquearlo y de tal modo lanzar una bola hacia él, la bloqueó pero igual le hizo bajar velocidad para que la Berserker le supere.

\- Ahora solo falta uno… - Hektor iba más adelante, el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por llegar, soltó un suspiro.

\- Cuanto trabajo más me pondrán encima, sí que les gusta presionarme al máximo. – Se puso a correr de espaldas mientras que sostuvo su lanza para lanzarla. - ¡Durindana!

Lanzando su NP que iba directo a Kiyohime, ella saltó a un costado para esquivarlo y entonces atacar de un salto con una patada a la espalda de Hektor, eso le hizo caer y de esa forma ella tomó la delantera.

\- ¡Yo seré quien tendrá a master! – Declaró finalmente llegando a pasar el testigo. - ¡Ahora, corre!

\- Está bien. – Declaró Leónidas mientras empezó a correr, ya de tal forma Hektor se recuperó para darle su testigo a Heracles, Cu a Carmilla y Rómulo a David.

\- ¿En serio me pondrán a esforzarme? No es algo que pueda hacer. – Expresó la Assassin.

\- Esto es entre todos, así que señorita debe de correr. – Comentó el Archer, Carmilla soltó un suspiro.

\- No me importa realmente… pero parece que no tengo opción. – De tal modo empezaron a correr, el Berserker iba con todo con tal de alcanzar a Leónidas como si fuera lo único en lo que pensara.

\- Así que quieres alcanzarme, veamos si esto te detiene. – Hizo aparecer a cinco soldados de su ejército de 300 para formar una barrera e impedirle el paso pero Heracles era más fuerte y los apartó como si nada. – Entonces tratemos con diez.

Mientras seguían en eso, Carmilla continuaba corriendo con todo lo que podía, David iba por detrás del mismo modo que llevaban la misma velocidad.

\- En serio… correr no es lo mío…- Exclamaba la Assassin.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema, supongo que por esos factores te agota. – Señaló justamente a los pechos de Carmilla que rebotaban al correr.

\- Sigue viendo y te mato. – Amenazó.

\- Entiendo señorita, solamente hice la mención, ahora veré si puedo adelantarme.

Mientras Leónidas continuaba buscando detener al Berserker con más barreras, no pudo más y tuvo que concentrarse en correr pero este iba ganando más terreno poco a poco, fue entonces que lanzó su arma directo al Lancer el cual tuvo que bloquearla con el escudo que llevaba.

\- ¡Eso fue peligroso! – No pudo decir más cuando el Berserker saltó directo hacia él, empezando a bloquear sus ataques, ahora que estaban distraídos, los otros dos aprovecharon para continuar.

\- Eso fue fácil, ahora como ambos somos del mismo equipo, podríamos llegar casi al mismo tiempo y…

\- ¡Phantom Maiden! – Carmilla usó su NP para capturar a David dentro de la doncella de hierro, la Assassin sonrió complacida. – Eres estúpido si crees que confiaría en ti, es una competencia y traicionar no es nada para una condesa sangrienta…

De ese modo Carmilla llegó a la meta con el primer lugar trayendo puntos a su equipo y sumando como MVP, después llegaron Leónidas y Heracles respectivamente al terminar su lucha y David se quedó atrapado.

\- Hola… que alguien me saque…

\- Que gran carrera ¿no lo crees Lord? – preguntó Da Vinci.

\- Sigo pensando si realmente atacar al oponente está permitido…

\- Por favor, eso hace todo emocionante así que lo está. – Expresó la caster con una sonrisa, de ese modo llevamos 20 puntos en total para el equipo Haji y 10 para el equipo Rika, vamos con el siguiente evento.

* * *

El siguiente evento era una búsqueda de objeto, cuatro participantes correrían hasta unas cajas donde deben meter la mano y sacar una hoja, en esta se encuentra escrito un objeto que deben de buscar, al recogerlo deben correr rápido a la meta para ganar. Los participantes para este evento son Edward Teach, Chevalier D'Eon, Marie Antoniette y Asterios.

\- Prácticamente cualquier cosa puede encontrarse dentro de esas cajas, lo sé porque yo misma escribí sus contenidos. – Declaró Da Vinci con orgullo.

\- ¿No escribiste nada extraño? – Waver enarcó una ceja.

\- Para nada, veremos cómo saldrá todo para nuestros participantes.

Estos se pusieron en la línea de meta y entonces con el disparo empezaron a correr para recoger un papel de las cajas y ver que les puede tocar.

\- Jeje, buscar tesoros no es nada para un pirata como yo, encontraré ese objeto lo más rápido que se pueda un cañón. – El Rider metió la mano para sacar un trozo de papel, al desenrollarlo vio justamente lo que le tocó, él debía de buscar el libro de Prelati de Gilles Caster. - … Esto es mucho peor de lo que pensé…

D'Eon obtuvo algo más sencillo, un girasol y siendo que están en un campo abierto, buscar flores no sería nada complicado por lo que fue a ese lugar.

\- Por aquí debería haber, solo espero que si los hayan generado… - Se puso a buscar entre las distintas flores y plantas que habían y sí que había una gran variedad, el sistema tiene casi todo lo que existe en el ecosistema actual del mundo, quizás si voy más por allá podría encontrarlo…

Marie metió la mano para sacar el papel y leer su contenido, al momento de hacerlo sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

\- Oh vaya… no creo que esto sea algo que pueda obtener libremente si lo pido… - Lo que tenía escrito ahí era algo simplemente increíble "Bragas negras" – Quien podría tener… aunque quizás si voy al baño o la lavandería… - Estaba tan confundida sobre qué hacer que se quedó paralizada.

Asterios llegó de último y entonces recogió el papelito, al leerlo este tenía escrito "Una persona que aprecies demasiado"

\- Entiendo… persona que aprecio… lo tengo… - El Berserker no tardó bastante en saber a dónde ir, este fue directo hacia un sector, ahí se encontraban Euryale, Stheno y Medusa, la Archer vio al minotauro.

\- ¿Asterios? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella, El Berserker simplemente la miró fijamente y alternó la vista con el papel.

\- Ven. – Expresó, sujetando a Euryale entre sus brazos, cosa que la sorprendió.

\- ¡¿Eh!? ¿Qué haces?

\- No tardaré demasiado… me la llevo… - Avisó a sus hermanas mientras se iba, Medusa no entendía demasiado pero Stheno si parecía por su sonrisa.

Marie era la que más problemas estaba teniendo, había muchas mujeres en Chaldea, más que nada las servants, pero ir por ahí pidiendo unas bragas negras no es algo que pudiera decir libremente, aun así, fuera por el evento, la haría parecer una pervertida, eso le generó un conflicto grande.

\- Que puedo hacer…

\- Pareces tener problemas… - Salter estaba ahí, ella estaba comiendo tres hamburguesas al mismo tiempo.

\- E-Esto… Saber, debo buscar algo pero… no puedo pedirlo…

\- ¿Por cuál razón? No debe ser sencillo.

\- Pues… mejor míralo… - Le pasó la hoja, ahí Salter leyó el contenido y enarcó una ceja, fue entonces que cerró los ojos por unos cuantos segundos.

\- Espera un momento. – Ella se fue a un lado para confusión de la Rider, estuvo esperando ahí por unos cuantos momentos hasta que volvió. - Aquí tienes.

Le entregó algo en la mano, Marie no supo que era hasta que lo estiró, tenía unas bragas negras en su mano, eso la hizo sonrojarse al extremo.

\- E-Esto…

\- Son mías, dijiste que estabas buscando, así que fui a quitármelas, espero no te importe que estén usadas.

\- P-Pero eso significa… - Señaló justo abajo en su bloomer, la Saber Alter enarcó una ceja.

\- No importa si no las llevo puestas ahora, ve rápido, deseo esa comida. – Empujó a Marie la cual seguía sin salir de su asombro, como Salter podía estar tranquila sin llevar ropa interior, al parecer la comida era más importante que mantener una imagen femenina.

Teach estaba en una misión complicada, tenía que obtener el libro de hechizos de Gilles sin que se diera cuenta, sabiendo que es importante para él y jamás lo prestaría, tenía que tomarlo a escondidas.

Aprovechó que el caster estaba distraído para acercarse, dejó el libro en un rincón y así es que se escabulló de forma sigilosa y lo tomó.

\- Todo perfecto… ahora solo debo ir…

\- ¡Que crees que haces! – Escuchó el grito, a sus espaldas estaba el Gilles el cual señaló a Teach. - ¡No te atrevas a robar mi precioso libro, solo con él podré cumplir las ambiciones de mi santa!

\- ¡Adiós! – Y se fue corriendo mientras Gilles chillaba con fuerza por el robo de su libro. – Eso estuvo cerca, ahora podré… - En ese momento el libro se abrió y tentáculos salieron de él, apresando al Rider de su rostro y no dejándole respirar, comenzó a correr desesperado por todos lados.

Asterios avanzó hacia la meta aún con Euryale en brazos, Rika esperaba ahí para pedirle el papel y ver si era correcto.

\- Muy bien grandulón, pásalo. – Expresó la pelinaranja, leyó el contenido y vio a Euryale, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. – Muy bien, lo hiciste, ganaste el primer lugar.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Expresó la Archer.

\- Una persona que aprecio… - Respondió Asterios, Euryale se vio sorprendida, se sonrojó levemente.

\- Bueno… pudiste habérmelo dicho antes… ahora llévame de vuelta con mis hermanas… - El minotauro asintió. Poco después llegó Marie la cual seguía avergonzada y le entregó el papel a Rika.

\- … Da Vinci escribió esto ¿no? Luego hablaré con ella, lo siento por todo lo que tuviste que hacer Marie-san.

\- No se preocupe master, aunque fue vergonzoso, ha sido una gran experiencia. – Sonrió levemente. – Mejor se las devuelvo, nadie debe saber cómo va…

Poco después llegó Teach quien seguía sin respirar por el tentáculo alrededor de su rostro, Rika sintió el peligro y en ese momento lanzó una patada al estómago del Rider para derribarlo, el tentáculo le soltó.

\- Esto es peor que el kraken… - La pelinaranja revisó el contenido y que Teach lo cumplió, llegando en tercer lugar, ahora solo faltaba…

\- ¿Dónde está D'Eon-san? – En ese momento vio llegar a la Saber andrógina pero no con su contenido sino con algo más, llevaba tres jabalíes los cuales soltó.

\- Esto, lamento no haber cumplido la condición, me adentré más al bosque pero no pude hallar un girasol, en vez de eso traje estos tres jabalíes que quisieron atacarme, quizás podamos usarlos para comer. – Respondió.

\- Si… bueno, ya que no cumpliste la condición, estás descalificada.

\- Y así termina este evento. – Respondió Da Vinci. – Sí que hubo demasiados objetos interesantes.

\- Será mejor que huyas, tendrás problemas. – Expresó el Lord.

\- Que cosas dices Lord. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Vamos con otro pequeño descanso antes de nuestro gran evento principal.

* * *

Haji y Rika estaban supervisando como iban las cosas, los eventos continuaron, dándose una carrera para saltar y obtener el pan de un hilo, Salter se los llevó todos para obtener la victoria, jalar la cuerda entre grupos de servants que fue algo reñido e incluso un concurso de animación con servants mujeres que vistieron trajes de porristas para animar, el evento iba bastante bien.

\- Estamos por terminar nii-san, ha sido divertido. – Exclamó Rika.

\- Si, ahora se viene un evento totalmente importante… esto no podemos dejarlo pasar.

\- Así es, es momento de empezar. – Los dos asintieron para ir con sus respectivos equipos.

\- Muy bien, hemos tenido varios eventos y los marcadores con ambos equipos están empatados, ahora se viene el evento principal y este tiene una gran cantidad de cien puntos para el equipo vencedor así que pueden ganar si triunfan aquí.

\- Veamos… el evento es una batalla de caballería, formando grupos de cuatro con un jinete, el torso y las dos piernas traseras, deben intentar arrebatar la cinta que llevará el jinete para sacarlo de la batalla, quien obtenga más cintas y quede al final gana. – Explicó Waver.

\- Ya saben, formen sus equipos que pronto empezará la masacre. – Declaró Da Vinci con una sonrisa. Ya solo quedaba un evento, terminaría con todo para decidir a un ganador y también confirmaría al MVP de todos para obtener el beneficio de estar con su master durante un día entero sin ser molestados ¿Quién ganaría ese privilegio? Muchos lo desean pero solo uno puede obtenerlo, se daría a conocer pronto…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Justamente por las chicas es que el traje cobra bastante jaja, si que verlas animaría a cualquiera.**

**Camilo Navas: Justamente pensé en que podrían hacer uso de eso, ya las cosas se intensifican respecto a la competencia y solo puede ir aumentando de ahora en adelante.**

**Nexxoz Highdraco: Gracias por leer, espero disfrutes de la historia y todo lo que se viene por delante, hay para rato.**

**Bueno, aquí estamos con la segunda parte del festival, hubo otros eventos pero se viene el principal y que considero más importante, solo puedo decir que tal batalla será una carnicería conociendo a los servants jaja, ya se verá todo lo que vendrá de ello, por ahora es todo, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	69. El festival deportivo 3

Llegó la hora del evento máximo del día, la batalla de caballería no iba ser como las típicas que se llevan a cabo en las escuelas, esta tiene la particularidad de que cada servant estará participando para ganar el primer lugar para su equipo y además el MVP se definiría en este por su participación, de ese modo estaban listos para empezar en cualquier momento.

\- Mash-chan, hagamos equipo. – Rika sugirió a su Kouhai para ser el equipo, la pelimorada aceptó felizmente.

\- Me encantaría senpai ¿Quiénes estaremos?

\- Pensamos en ser las dos, nii-san y Kiyohime-san que decidió estar con nosotros.

\- Está bien, divirtámonos dentro de todo. – Expresó ella, ya de esa forma los equipos de cuatro empezaron a formarse, y debido a la falta de un integrante más que Waver no participa, tuvieron que buscar a un faltante y no hubo nadie más que Roman el cual tuvo que entrar a regañadientes.

\- Esto… ¿por qué estoy aquí? – Preguntó el doctor, llevando uniforme escolar igualmente.

\- No hay nadie más disponible para que participe así que debes hacerlo doctor. – Respondió Da Vinci.

\- Por favor, el resto del personal está ahí y no tienen trabajos más importantes que yo, debo volver y…

\- Luego podrás divertirte con Magi Mari todo lo quieras, ahora ve y juega con el resto. – La caster lo empujó.

Se formaron en total 14 equipos de cuatro para ser los caballos y jinetes, algunos eran realmente peligrosos, más que nada teniendo a los berserkers de gran estatura que representarían un peligro, sería una batalla totalmente desafiante. En el caso del equipo de los masters, decidieron que sea Mash quien sea la jinete y porte el pañuelo mientras los otros tres harían del caballo.

\- Parece que todos están listos. – Comentó Da Vinci. – Esta será la batalla más emocionante que veamos ¿no lo cree Lord?

\- No estoy muy seguro, puede dar lugar al desastre y…

\- ¡Inicien! – La caster lo interrumpió para empezar, de ese modo empezaron a moverse todos los equipos a través del campo, Kiyohime hacía de torso y los hermanos de piernas, sujetando a Mash encima, comenzaron a correr.

\- Es un poco insultante ser el caballo, pero todo sea por master~ - Kiyohime expulsaba corazones de su cabeza.

\- Nii-san ¿tienes un plan? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Nuestro mayor problema ahora son los equipos que tienen berserkers, en tal caso donde están Heracles, Lu Bu, Spartacus y Asterios representan un peligro y es mejor evitarlos, de tal forma es mejor ir por equipos pequeños, hay que ganar velocidad y ventaja desde el inicio.

\- Es cierto. – Respondió ella cuando en ese momento vieron a Asterios el cual estaba junto a Stheno que hacía de jinete, Medusa y Euryale, un equipo de los cuatro.

\- Nee-sama ¿por qué soy una de las patas? No puedes hacerle esto a tu hermana.

\- ¿Y dejarme a mí hacer trabajo físico? Concentrate en correr… ahora master ¿Qué tal si eres un buen chico y nos otorgas tu pañuelo? – Expresó la Assassin, Haji chasqueó la lengua.

\- Demasiado tarde… lo siento Stheno, pero todo está en juego aquí, no puedo ser amable.

\- Así que esas haremos… muy bien minotauro, embiste al equipo.

\- Lo siento… master… - Asterios se disculpó antes de ir directo hacia ellos, Rika reaccionó rápido.

\- ¡Salten! – Exclamó, de ese modo los tres saltaron una distancia considerable gracias a su magia y aterrizar en otro lado. – Eso estuvo cerca.

\- Si intentan lastimar a master, realmente voy a incinerarlos… - Expresó Kiyohime por debajo.

\- Este es el chiste de este evento, se puede hacer de todo para conseguir los pañuelos. – En ese momento se presentó otro caballo, Nero como jinete, Spartacus, Rómulo y Calígula como caballo.

\- Umu, Roma ganará esto, nadie nos vencerá en caballería. – Declaró ella, empezando a ir contra ellos. - ¡Su pañuelo es mío!

\- ¡No! – Mash manifestó su escudo para bloquear el ataque de la Saber, esta sonrió.

\- Así vamos entonces. – Ella sacó su espada para atacar, mientras tanto buscaban resistir de alguna forma, Haji debía hacer algo.

\- Kiyo.

\- Claro master, vamos a alejar a estas pestes. – Manifestó su abanico para lo cual sacó flamas y alejar al caballo.

\- E-Esto fue peligroso… - Exclamó Nero. – Pero no me rendiré.

\- Aprovechemos a escapar. – Sugirió el pelinegro, de tal modo se alejaron y entonces ir por otros lugares, la competencia seguía bastante fiera y las peleas se llevaban a cabo en distintos lugares.

\- Si esto no acaba con todo aplastado, me dedicaré a otra cosa. – Expresó Waver.

\- No hay necesidad de ser negativo Lord, solo vea, parece que un equipo está tomando ventaja.

\- Mestizos, no hay caso en desafiar a un rey. – Gilgamesh iba bastante tranquilo, contando con Heracles, Emiya y Cu Lancer.

\- Ni siquiera por qué estoy en tu equipo, no me agradas. – Exclamó el Archer.

\- Silencio faker y dedícate a correr. – Extendió su mano y sacó uno de los tantos tesoros de su armería para mandarlo, el equipo con Roman, Fantasma, Leónidas y Hektor estaba ahí, con el doctor de jinete.

\- Ni siquiera quería participar en esto… te maldigo Da Vinci.

\- No se preocupe, mientras esté con nosotros, todo saldrá bien. – Exclamó Leónidas pero en ese momento el tesoro voló y le arrebató el pañuelo en la frente al doctor. – O eso decía…

\- ¡Jajaja! No son rivales para mí, ganaré esto para ejercer mi supremacía. – Declaró Gilgamesh, Emiya solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

\- Solo aguanta Archer, hasta que terminemos. – Comentó Cu.

\- No te esperaba de perro leal. – Una vena saltó en la frente del lancer.

\- No arruinemos esto…

\- No se nos pueden adelantar nii-san, hay que hacer algo. – Exclamó Rika, el pelinegro se puso a pensar, vio ahí el equipo con Marie de jinete, Sanson, Mozart y D'Eon.

\- Vamos por ese.

\- Adelante. – De tal modo empezaron a correr, el equipo señalado buscaba una forma de poder moverse aunque el caso igual estaba por todos lados.

\- Musico, no te quedes parado y muévete. – Reclamó el Assassin.

\- Intento pensar, la situación es tan caótica que no pueda.

\- Ey, vienen por nosotros. – Señaló Marie, ahí vieron en el equipo de los masters ir por ellos. – Parece que quieren pelear.

\- Vamos a darles lo que quieren. – Declaró Sanson, ya entonces que ellos llegaron, Mash estiró la mano pero no le fue permitido, Kiyohime lanzó unas bolas de fuego pero las esquivaron, el Assassin manifestó su hoja para bloquearlos. – Intentelo.

\- Vamos. – Con ello nuevamente fueron al ataque, Mash aún iba con su escudo en mano mientras seguían en la batalla, tenía que alcanzarla.

\- Senpais, siempre que no toque el suelo ¿no perderemos? – Preguntó Mash, Rika asintió. – Ya sé que haré.

En ese momento la shielder saltó del caballo para sorpresa del otro equipo, no sabían para donde iba cuando la vieron aterrizar directamente sobre Marie y agarrar su pañuelo.

\- ¡Ey! – Reclamó ella cuando Mash volvió a su caballo. – No es justo.

\- Parece que perdimos… - Expresó Mozart por debajo, ya con un pañuelo, iban bien.

\- Bien hecho Mash-chan. – Expresó Rika con un sonrisa, sin embargo no pudieron celebrar demasiado cuando vieron otro equipo, eran Jeanne, Jalter y los dos Gilles, con la primera de jinete que los embistieron.

\- Esta es mi venganza. – la Avenger sonrió. – Ahora si master, me las pagarás por todas las humillaciones que me has hecho.

\- Esto… Jalter, quizás deberíamos…

\- Silencio santa, yo estoy al control aquí. – Interrumpió a Jeanne para volver al ataque, de tal modo iban con todo hacia ellos y realmente estaban presionando.

\- Nii-san, ella realmente tiene una maldición en tu contra. – Expresó Rika.

\- No puedo evitarlo, me ama. – Se hundió de hombros.

\- No es momento de bromear, hay que hacer algo.

\- Ya lo tengo pensado, primero debemos dirigirlos a donde quiero. – Empezaron a alejarse de ellos lo cual enojó a la Avenger y no iba a dejar pasar tal provocación.

\- ¡Vamos tras ellos! – Declaró aunque Jeanne quiso decir algo, no pudo ya que empezaron a perseguirlos, pasando entre otros equipos que buscaban atacarlos, ya entonces los fueron esquivando mientras iban cerca de la orilla del campo.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Creo que está muy enfocada… Demos la vuelta. – De ese modo giraron de repente, confundiendo al equipo que no sabía que pasaba, como si derraparan justo sobre la tierra, momento en el cual Haji sacó su arma y apuntó más en concretó a la espalda de Gilles Caster. – Lo siento Gilles, al menos no son balas dañinas.

Disparó al caster en ese momento que sintió los impactos y le distrajeron, de tal modo el caballo empezó a desestabilizarse y tambalearse en ese momento.

\- ¡Gilles, maldita sea que haces!

\- Me dispararon.

\- Eso. – En ese momento Mash saltó directamente sobre Jeanne y agarró su pañuelo, quitándoselo.

\- Lo perdí… - Exclamó la ruler, Jalter chasqueó la lengua.

\- Mierda… master…

\- Gracias por eso, te lo dedico. – Le sopló un beso a la Avenger lo cual la hizo enfadarse más. – No cambia nada.

\- Llevamos dos ahora, vamos bien nii-san. – Comentó Rika, Mash tenía los pañuelos.

\- Pero faltan más, vamos a seguir. – De tal modo siguieron avanzando, quedaban varios equipos por eliminar y la competencia solo se complicaría más.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, la batalla poco a poco se fue reduciendo de combatientes debido a la gran fuerza y muchos fueron eliminados, ahora solo quedaban cuatro equipos, entre ellos el de los masters, los otros siendo el de Gilgamesh, el de Asterios y las gorgonas y el cuarto siendo de las tres Arturias y Lancelot.

\- Parece que es la recta final. – Exclamó Haji. – Y justamente quedaron los equipos más duros.

\- Esto será complicado Senpais, no sé si pueda hacer algo. – Comentó Mash.

\- Nos las arreglaremos de alguna forma, por ahora debemos evitar que nos eliminen. – No se tardó mucho para que el equipo griego fuera tras ellos, Stheno sonreía muy complacida mientras sostenía todos los pañuelos en su mano.

\- Que fácil fue usar mis encantos para que me los den… no serán la excepción… - El minotauro iba con todo pero ellos se movían a un costado, ya entonces el equipo de Camelot hizo su aparición también en busca de eliminar a alguien más.

\- ¡La comida será mía! – Declaró Salter, Lily era la jinete por lo cual estaba algo nerviosa por lo impulsada que estaba.

\- Calmada alter… ganaremos esto… - Declaró Arturia, mientras los tres equipos estaban peleando entre ellos, el cuarto se quedó inmóvil, Gilgamesh no declaró nada para moverse.

\- ¿No haremos algo? – Preguntó Emiya.

\- Silencio mestizo, actuaremos cuando yo lo ordene y aún no es el momento. – Respondió el dorado. Los otros tres equipos seguían en su lucha, ya en cierto momento Mash bloqueaba los ataques de Asterios que buscaban desestabilizar su caballo para que sea más fácil recoger sus pañuelos pero no lo permitiría.

\- Vamos Mash-chan, activa el Noble Phantasm. – Usando su teléfono, Rika activó el NP de la shielder, desplegando Lord Chaldeas, pudo bloquear por unos instantes los ataques del Berserker para que no se acercara más, pero eso igual los dejó inmóviles y era algo que podría aprovechar el otro equipo.

\- Es el momento. – Arturia dirigió el caballo de su equipo para atacar justamente a los masters por atrás, Rika se dio cuenta de la emboscada que iba a llegar.

\- Nii-san.

\- Aquí vamos. – Sacó su pistola para disparar hacia ellos pero esquivaban los proyectiles con facilidad, si se acercaban por atrás que Mash estaba totalmente descubierta serían eliminados. – Rika, debes hacer algo igual.

\- Veamos… Trace On. – Fortaleció su pierna y en ese momento golpeó el suelo con fuerza, haciendo una pequeña abertura por lo cual se levantó el suelo para mandarlos a volar, eso hizo que el caballo estuviera en el aire. – Mash-chan, vamos.

\- Entendido senpai. – Retiró su NP para lo cual el caballo de ellos igual tomó impulso para saltar, en el momento que estaban en el aire, Mash se acercó por encima de Lily la cual se vio asombrada.

\- Eeek. – Con un chillido invocó Caliburn para buscar defenderse pero Mash bloqueó el ataque, entonces giró en el aire y tomó el pañuelo de Lily más todos los que llevaba en la mano, aterrizaron en el suelo.

\- El equipo de Camelot ha sido eliminado. – Informó Da Vinci.

\- ¡Maldición! – Salter empezó a gritar de la frustración, pensó que perdió la comida.

\- Fue una buena competencia. – Arturia estaba satisfecha sin embargo. – Lily, lo hiciste bien.

\- … Gracias… - Sonrió ella, Lancelot solo levantó el pulgar.

\- Eso nos dejan otros dos. – Comentó Haji, no tardó para que nuevamente el equipo griego fuera por ellos, la embestida de Asterios era bastante fuerte, Kiyohime tuvo que usar bolas de fuego para alejarlo de manera momentánea. – Buena acción Kiyo.

\- Todo sea por usted~ - Eso les dio unos cuantos segundos para pensar en otra estrategia para lidiar contra ellos, Asterios ya era bastante desafiante y sumando la peligrosidad de Stheno que podrían caer en sus encantos, así que la situación solo podía complicarse de aquí en adelante.

\- Nii-san, quizás podamos hacer eso. – Comentó Rika, el pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No sé, puede que sea peligroso.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Ya lo verás… ¿Qué dices? – Haji pareció dudar un poco pero quizás de esa forma podrían hacer algo con ese equipo así que no había otra opción.

\- Bien… Stheno.

\- ¿Si? – La Assassin se sorprendió un poco al ser llamada por Haji.

\- Solo deseo saber algo ¿Qué piensas hacer al ganar? Quizás con esto ganes el MVP.

\- Bueno… no creo que sea educado preguntarle algo así de secreto a una señorita…

\- Debes estar pendiente de que podrías pasar un tiempo a solas conmigo, supongo que no tendrás en mente algo pervertido.

\- Que dice master, aunque admito que quizás poseerlo en mi cama sería algo interesante, tengo algo de experiencia después de todo y quizás pueda complacerlo de formas tan sensuales si está conmigo…

\- Nee-sama, no digas eso, da vergüenza. – Euryale quería cubrirse el rostro por la vergüenza, pero alguien más reaccionó, Kiyohime no estaba feliz.

\- … Acostarse con master… nadie lo hará… ¡Yo seré la que se acueste con él! – Entonces ella explotó y mucho fuego surgió a su alrededor, tan incandecente que incluso los sofocaba a ellos.

\- ¡Senpai, que hizo! – Gritó Mash.

\- ¡Fue idea de Rika! Quizás me pase un poco. – Respondió el pelinegro, Kiyo realmente estaba muy enfadada, mirando fijamente a Stheno.

\- Tu, te voy a quemar hasta las cenizas. – Declaró, la Assassin solo pudo parpadear un par de veces.

\- Onee-sama, no quiero morir. – Medusa empezó a llorar, la Assassin chasqueó la lengua.

\- Asterios, hay que protegernos. – El Berserker asintió, en ese momento Kiyo extendió su abanico en llamas.

\- ¡Vayan, dragones de fuego, quémenlo todo **Tenshin Kashou Zanmai**!

El NP de Kiyohime se movió velozmente rodeando al equipo el cual le fue cortado el paso, Euryale y Medusa estaban sumamente asustadas, debido a sentir el peligro, Asterios tuvo que reaccionar para cubrir a las dos, más que nada para proteger a Euryale, eso desestabilizó su montura.

\- ¡E-Espera minotauro, no te muevas o yo… wuaaah! – Stheno no pudo aguantar y empezó a caerse, momento en el que Mash aprovechó y saltó para recoger su pañuelo y todos los que tenía, apoyándose nuevamente en Asterios, volvió a la montura.

\- Y el equipo gorgón ha sido eliminado, solo quedan dos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Asterios a Euryale, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

\- Si… gracias… - Sonrió la Archer, él también, en cambio Stheno estaba en el suelo sucio y llena de polvo.

\- Gracias… - Exclamó por debajo. Ahora solo quedaban dos equipos, Gilgamesh se quedó quieto ahí viendo todo con esa expresión soberbia, los masters lo encararon.

\- Bien hecho Master y su hermana, aguantaron bastante para ser simples plebeyos, pero eso se acaba aquí, nadie más puede desafiar al rey de los héroes.

\- ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó Haji, el dorado sonrió.

\- Ganar. – Invocó varias puertas de babylon para apuntar hacia ellos, de repente varios tesoros salieron volando, el equipo empezó a correr esquivando cada uno de ellos pero por poco margen, era muy peligroso, Mash tuvo que bloquear varios también.

\- Solo queda él pero es el más fuerte. – Comentó la Shielder.

\- Nii-san, pon ese cerebro a trabajar.

\- Contra alguien como Gilgamesh si es complicado, no es que tenga muchas aberturas que aprovechar.

\- Entonces hay que realizar algo arriesgado.

\- No creo que podamos. – En ese momento lo vieron sacar a Ea, ya sabían lo que estaba por hacer.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – Preguntó Emiya algo preocupado por la salud de los masters.

\- Tampoco usaré toda mi potencia por respeto a ellos, pero todo lo vale aquí… veamos si pueden resistir esto… **Enuma Elish**. – Lanzó su NP aunque en menor fuerza, pero si la suficiente para sacudirlos, Mash reaccionó rápidamente activando Lord Chaldeas, pero a pesar de ello era bastante fuerte.

\- No creo que pueda resistir… - Estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo, había que hacer algo.

\- Master ¿puedo separarme del caballo? – Preguntó Kiyohime, Haji se vio sorprendido.

\- Creo que no es contra las reglas…

\- Es verdad, siempre y cuando el jinete siga encima.

\- Lo tengo… ahí voy. – la Berserker dejó el torso y empezó a correr, rodeando el rayo rojo, fue directamente por el costado en donde estaba Cu, el Lancer se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Ey, se separó de su caballo! – No pudo decir más cuando Kiyo le dio un golpe en el estómago, doblándolo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Emiya volteó a ver, ya entonces que vio a la Berserker, esta le lanzó una bola de fuego a lo cual tuvo que saltar. – Mierda, me separé.

Heracles soltó un rugido al verla y empezó a atacarle con su espada, la dragona esquivaba los ataques mientras pasaba al lado de él, Gilgamesh flotó en el aire en ese momento.

\- ¿Hmmm? Parece que una mestiza intenta alcanzarme, pero no podrás. – Sacando más puertas de babylon, dirigió varios proyectiles hacia ella los cuales desvió con su fuego. – Haces un esfuerzo en vano.

\- Quien dijo que es en vano. – Declaró, lanzando dos bolas de fuego los cuales bloqueó sin problema alguno, pero entonces Kiyo sonrió, fue ahí que Gilgamesh supo de sus intenciones, se distrajo tanto con ella que se olvidó del caballo y en ese momento Mash estaba frente a él.

\- Maldita. – La shielder solo pudo sonreír cuando pasó por encima del Archer y sujetó su pañuelo, Gilgamesh quiso detenerla sacando cadenas pero giró en el aire para bloquearlas con su escudo y entonces se lo quitó, ella aterrizó hasta caer sobre los hombros de los masters.

\- ¡Se acabó, el equipo ganador es el de los masters! – Exclamó Da Vinci, en ese momento pudieron sentirse aliviados.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – Abrazó a los dos, Mash estaba realmente feliz por la victoria, Rika sonrió mientras que Haji simplemente asintió, fue satisfactorio.

\- Que gran final para el evento ¿no lo cree Lord? – Preguntó Da Vinci.

\- Debo decir que fue excepcionalmente emocionante al final… quizás si fue un buen día. – Encendió un cigarrillo para fumar.

\- Pero eso significa que, al ser justamente los dos equipos unidos, los dos se llevan los puntos… y… ¡Sorpresa! Nuevamente terminaron empatados, eso significa que se comparte el primer y segundo lugar.

\- ¡Comida! – Salter saltó de felicidad hacia la comida al ver que igual ganaron, varios soltaron gotones de sus frentes.

\- Y respecto al MVP… tenemos otro empate, Kiyohime y Mash Kyrielight ganaron al mismo tiempo ¿Qué harán?

\- … Dejémoslo así. – Comentó Rika. – las dos hicieron un buen trabajo así que ambas ganaron y tendrán el privilegio.

\- ¡Siiiiiii! – Kiyohime no pudo aguantar su emoción, saltando directamente hacia Haji. – Tendré a master para mí sola durante un tiempo.

\- Calmada Kiyo, puedes decidir en qué momento quieres aplicarlo.

\- Ya lo tengo pensado… esta noche… en su habitación, hasta la mañana… - Respondió de forma sensual, Haji enarcó una ceja, entonces sonrió levemente.

\- Entiendo… parece que llegó mi momento.

\- Disfruta nii-san y no olvides llevar condón. – Sonrió Rika a modo de burla. – Mash-chan ¿te divertiste?

\- Si. – Respondió la pelimorada con una gran sonrisa. – Fue un festival muy divertido, gracias por darme esta experiencia.

\- No fue nada, ahora solo debemos seguir disfrutando que hay mucho por delante.

El festival terminó de esa forma, fue divertido para todos y una experiencia que no se olvidará, de tal modo que otro pacifico día ocurrió en Chaldea, octubre se estaba acercando y con ello otro gran evento que sucedería pronto…

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Si que por ahí muchos están motivados pero por distintas cosas por lo que se ve.**

**Roxas Strife: Si se puede decir que hubo mucha pelea y casi muertes con esto, fue intenso jaja.**

**Camilo navas: Pues sí, la verdad que Salter hará lo que sea por comida y este enfrentamiento estuvo bastante duro por su lado.**

**Bueno, así termina, empate, nadie gana o pierde, al menos Mash y Kiyohime ganaron y la berserker si supo como aprovechar su tiempo jaja, bueno, Haji debutará con su primera "transferencia de mana" pero no será narrado jaja, igual como que casi Haji es asaltacunas, si no mal recuerdo, físicamente Kiyo tiene 12 años ahí, pero bueno, es servant así que no hay problema (?)**

**El próximo cap empezamos nuevo evento, ya es Halloween ahí y eso significa que habrá cierta fiesta y concierto, a ver qué pasará, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	70. Invitación misteriosa a una fiesta

Han pasado tres días desde el final del festival deportivo y las actividades en Chaldea han sido bastante tranquilas desde entonces, los masters han estado en relajación ya que para la siguiente singularidad falta para que aparezca y no ha ocurrido nada al respecto, ya se encontraban a mediados de octubre y algo que los dos se fijaron al recorrer la ciudad son las decoraciones de Halloween que ya están puestas, de eso estaban hablando en el comedor de Chaldea.

\- ¿No consideras que es muy temprano para poner decoraciones? – Preguntó Haji.

\- Es lo que siempre hacen, del mismo modo ya sabemos cómo lo organizan, quizás también hagan una fiesta en la escuela como es siempre. – Respondió la pelinaranja, en eso Mash se acercó.

\- ¿De qué hablan Senpais?

\- De Halloween, es cierto que nunca antes lo habías festejado ¿cierto? – Preguntó Rika, la pelimorada negó con la cabeza.

\- El doctor me ha hablado de ello, pero todos aquí en Chaldea trabajan casi siempre, por lo que no ha habido oportunidad.

\- Entiendo, quizás ya tenemos nuestra próxima idea nii-san.

\- Es cierto… - En ese momento apareció Kiyohime la cual abrazó de espaldas al pelinegro.

\- Master~ hola~

\- Hola Kiyo… - La Berserker se había vuelto muy apegada últimamente a él, Rika le vio con esos ojos burlones. – Sé lo que piensas.

\- Parece que realmente disfrutó la transferencia jeje. – Se burló, por su parte Mash se sonrojó levemente.

\- Desde que lo hicimos ella ha estado de esa forma, creo que alimenté su estado Berserker más allá de lo permitido.

\- Que dice master, fue una noche hermosa para ambos, no puedo esperar para repetirlo~

\- ¡Alto ahí! – En ese momento apareció Nero. – Socio, no puedo creer que hayas decidido estar con esta Berserker antes que conmigo, pero no importa, soy benevolente, de cualquier modo exijo con mi autoridad ser la siguiente.

\- Nero, primero debemos esperar, apenas fue mi primera vez y…

\- ¡Yo también quiero! – No parecía escuchar por lo que Haji se vio acorralado, Rika lo dejó así, después de todo eran sus problemas.

\- Es verdad. – Mash recordó algo. – Una invitación llegó de repente y parece que es para ambos.

\- ¿Invitación? – Rika la tomó, era un sobre de una carta con un envoltorio de color naranja, ya entonces lo abrió para leer lo que decía.

_"Queridos Haji y Rika._

_Están cordialmente invitados a la grandiosa y archirecontra divertida fiesta de Halloween que estaré organizando._

_Mi castillo Csejte ha sido completamente remodelado y de tal modo tiene una gran decoración dracónica. También contaremos con un delicioso banquete de calabaza que no puede encontrarse en ningún otro lugar y un fabuloso concierto cantado por una idol sin precedentes, la mayor serenata cantada por una jovencita de suma belleza y que encantará tu corazón._

_Así que espero que puedas venir, juro que vas a divertirte hasta al final ¿entendido? Espero tu asistencia."_

\- … Eso no inspira confianza. – Expresó Mash.

\- Siento que hay algo mal con esa invitación… me da mala espina. – Expresó Kiyohime por debajo.

\- Y además hablar de un canto por una idol, eso es lo más extraño. – Expresó Nero.

\- ¿Alguien dijo Idol? – Como si fuera llamada, Elizabeth apareció en ese momento. – No pueden hablar de idols sin mí, la próxima gran estrella que este planeta conocerá.

\- Liz-chan, hablábamos de esta invitación que nos llegó para una fiesta de Halloween.

\- ¿Fiesta? Déjame ver. – la lancer leyó el contenido de la carta, enarcando una ceja en ese momento. – Espera… reconozco esto, ese se supone que es mi castillo.

\- ¿Tu castillo? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Si, parece que alguien se apoderó de él, pero lo más importante… ¡¿Cómo osan cantar en él!? Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – El restó tuvo gotones en sus frentes.

\- Cerdita. – Se dirigió a Rika. – Tengo que ir, necesito averiguar quien es la responsable, esta llamada "idol" que tiene mi castillo.

\- … Supongo que iremos de fiesta entonces. – Expresó. - ¿Qué servants llevamos nii-san?

\- Parece que estas dos no se alejaran de mí, así que las llevaré. – Señalando a Kiyo y Nero.

\- Entonces Mash-chan y Liz-chan también, deberíamos buscar a alguien más por si acaso, luego nos veremos en la sala de inmersión. – Sin decir más, fueron por alguien más que les acompañe a tal fiesta de Halloween, para Haji fue rápido ya que Anne y Mary escucharon al respeto, de tal modo el dúo pirata se unió a ellos y Rika vio a Medea Lily, ella aceptó por el hecho de que habría dulces, ya entonces todo se reunieron.

\- Fiesta de Halloween, que envidia para ustedes, yo mientras seguiré trabajando aquí. – Expresó Roman.

\- Cerdito doctor, no iremos a festejar, vamos a recuperar mi castillo, es una misión de emergencia. – Declaró Elizabeth.

\- Bueno… según el contenido de esa carta no es nada bueno de todas formas. – El doctor regresó a su asiento. – Parece que a raíz de esta invitación una nueva mini singularidad ha surgido, así que podemos decir… es importante investigar.

\- Ahí lo tienen. – La lancer infló su pecho. – Esta llamada "idol" cuídate, porque iré ahora mismo a recuperar mi castillo.

\- Esto podría ser divertido. – Expresó Haji, Fou subió sobre su hombro en ese momento. – también quieres dulces ¿no?

\- Fouuu~

\- También será una buena experiencia para Mash-chan, vivir su primera fiesta de Halloween. – Expresó Rika.

\- Siento algo de curiosidad, así que vayamos. – Respondió ella.

\- Parece que ya tomaron una decisión, entren a los cofres mientras ajusto las coordenadas, y espero puedan traerme dulces también, según Magi Mari, mi objeto de la suerte hoy es una paleta de caramelo.

\- Claro, si tendremos tiempo. – Los tres entraron a los cofres en ese momento y entonces empezó la inmersión.

* * *

El grupo llegó a salvo a su destino, al ver a su alrededor estaban en un bosque oscuro, una neblina se alzaba hasta sus pantorrillas y no se observaba alguna señal de vida a los alrededores.

\- Llegamos, aunque este lugar parece abandonado y algo aterrador, igual es divertido y se ajusta a la época. – Expresó Mash. – Según la señal, debemos estar en algún lugar de Europa.

\- Si, reconozco los alrededores. – Expresó Elizabeth. – Creo saber el camino, así que mientras sigan mi guía, no habrá ningún problema. – Expresó con confianza.

\- Esas decoraciones se ven graciosas. – Señaló Anne, justamente había calabazas con linternas dentro y esqueletos colgados los cuales bailaban con hilos. – Así que esto es lo que se llama Halloween.

\- En altamar los fantasmas y supersticiones son más un asunto de mala vibra, como piratas nunca festejaríamos algo como esto. – Expresó Mary.

\- ¿Iremos pronto por los dulces? – Preguntó Medea Lily.

\- Esperemos un momento. – En ese momento Roman manifestó su holograma. – He detectado una pequeñas señales hostiles pero nada de que preocuparse, todo está situado para ser decoración de noche de brujas.

\- Si esto realmente tiene intención de ser una casa embrujada, entonces debemos divertirnos al máximo. – Expresó Mash, sujetando a Rika. – vamos Senpais, hay que seguir.

\- Claro. – Así fueron, mientras que con Haji, Kiyo, Anne y Nero peleaban por sujetar los brazos del pelinegro, aunque fuera una situación de envidia que tres chicas peleen por él, igual lo sentía algo incómodo.

\- No sé si sentir empatía por usted master. – Expresó Mary por debajo.

\- ¡Vamos! – Elizabeth ya estaba por anunciar el avance cuando de repente un fantasma apareció.

\- Almas… vengo por sus almas… y dulces…

\- … Parece que hay problemas. – Expresó Rika por debajo.

\- Y es algo típico, un fantasma que no asusta en nada. – Comentó Mash. – Senpais, debemos encargarnos de él. – Y en ese momento más se manifestaron.

\- Entonces es momento de la cacería, al ataque. – De tal modo los servants y ambos hermanos empezaron a pelear contra los fantasmas, y fue tan rápida la pelea por el hecho de que eran débiles, un simple ataque era más que suficiente para derrotarlos, ya que Nero terminó con el último, no aparecieron más.

\- Eso fue algo decepcionante. – Expresó Mary. – Esperaba más peligro y adrenalina.

\- Parece que no podemos exigir demasiado de quien haya organizado esto Mary. – Comentó la rubia a su lado.

\- Ya no hay más señales, podemos seguir avanzando. – Avisó Mash.

\- Nuestro objetivo es ese. – Señaló Elizabeth, un gran castillo de piedra color azul oscuro con varios detalles se alzaba a la lejanía. – Está tal y como lo recuerdo, mi querido hogar.

\- ¿Hay dulces ahí? - Preguntó Medea Lily, Rika le palmeó la cabeza.

\- Cálmate un poco, primero hay que seguir avanzando, seguro nos tienen más cosas preparadas en este sitio antes de llegar.

\- Y todo está relacionado con Halloween… aunque admito, no tiene un mal sentido de la moda. – Confesó Elizabeth.

\- Por ahora continuemos, master, vamos. – Kiyohime sujetó a Haji del brazo, siendo regañada por Nero y Anne que fueron tras ellos, ya entonces el resto siguió, claro que sin darse cuenta que una sombra les vigilaba y la cual soltó una risa un poco incomoda.

Su siguiente destino fue la ciudad cercana y esta estaba completamente decorada con calabazas de Halloween, todas ellas con distintos rostros y otros adornos respectivos del festejo.

\- ¡Dulces! – Medea Lily no pudo evitar contener su emoción e ir a tocar en casas para pedir, Rika soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Es más impresionante de lo que parece. – Expresó Mash en ese momento. – Se ve como una ciudad viva con todos estos adornos.

\- Quizás y podamos ver algo de comida o incluso dulces. – Expresó la pelinaranja. – ¿Qué tal si vemos los alrededores? – Sugirió, no hubo problemas con eso.

\- Socio, es el momento perfecto para que pasemos un tiempo juntos, esa Berserker te ha acaparado tanto que igual quiero tiempo.

\- Espera un momento, master y yo ahora estamos unidos en cuerpo y alma, vete por otro lado. – Kiyo quiso alejarla pero Nero se rehusó, de esa forma empezó una pelea entre ambas, en ese momento Anne jaló a Haji, haciendo que aterrizara entre sus pechos.

\- Master, no pierdas el tiempo con esas dos peleoneras y disfrutemos un poco juntos, creo haber visto cerveza de mantequilla cerca.

\- … Me parece bien. – Expresó aún con su cabeza sobre las dos grandes razones de la pirata rubia, Mary soltó un suspiro.

\- Solo por la cerveza. – Y entonces los tres se fueron, dejando a Kiyohime y Nero peleando, ya hasta que se dieron cuenta.

\- Espera un momento… ¿Y mi socio? – Preguntó Nero, Kiyohime igual volteó a ver para no encontrarlo.

\- Lo localizaré. – En ese momento empezó a oler el aire. – Su aroma no debe estar muy lejos.

\- … ¿Sabes? Cada vez más das miedo. – Confesó Nero.

\- No entenderías cuan grande es nuestro amor como para haberme familiarizado con su olor… ya lo tengo, vamos. – Y las dos se fueron.

Mash y Rika se sentaron en una de las mesas, comida estaba ahí, mayormente eran platillos hechos con calabaza, de ese modo la shielder tomó platos para ambas y así servir.

\- Se ve delicioso ¿no lo cree senpai?

\- Si, no he comido nada hecho con calabaza, así que es una buena primera experiencia.

\- Lo será para ambas. – Sonrió la pelimorada, de ese modo las dos se sentaron en ese momento.

\- ¡Esperen! – Elizabeth apareció en ese momento. - ¿Realmente crees que es momento de comer cerdita? Lo importante aquí es recuperar mi castillo.

\- Relajate un poco Liz-chan, es Halloween aquí, y ya que todo esto se encuentra, debemos aprovecharlo.

\- Bueno… - La Lancer desvió la mirada.

\- Toma esto. – Le pasó lo que era un pedazo de pastel de calabaza, Elizabeth lo vio de lado antes de comerlo, ya entonces que lo probó, sintió el sabor. - ¿Qué tal?

\- … Está bueno… bien, tú ganas cerdita. – Se sentó igual en la mesa para agarrar más pastel de calabaza.

\- ¡Master, mire cuantos dulces me dieron! – Medea Lily llegó muy emocionada con una gran bolsa de dulces. – La gente me los dio por decir que soy una chica buena.

\- Que bien Medea-chan, eres buena. – Le acarició la cabeza, sacándole una pequeña risa. En otro lado, Haji, Anne y Mary estaban sentados en la mesa de un bar, servían cerveza de mantequilla por lo cual empezaron a beber.

\- Que dulce, realmente está buena. – Expresó Mary con asombro.

\- Vamos Mary, cualquier tipo de cerveza no es nada para piratas como nosotras, master ¿lo está disfrutando? – La rubia se dirigió a Haji.

\- Es bueno, debo admitir que este ambiente es bastante agradable.

\- Es verdad, y ahora que estamos juntos, espero disfrute totalmente de nuestra compañía. – Claro que tal ambiente no duró demasiado cuando vieron esqueletos aparecer en ese momento. – Y justo tenían que arruinarlo.

\- No es una fiesta pirata si no hay una pelea de por medio. – Expresó Mary con media sonrisa, sacando su espada. – Vamos Anne.

\- Bien Mary. – La pequeña saltó de la mesa para atacar a uno de los esqueletos, partiéndolo a la mitad, Anne empezó a disparar con su rifle desde atrás hacia los otros, destrozando a tres en el acto, Haji siguió sentado en la barra mientras veía a las dos acabar con los esqueletos, entonces vio al bartender.

\- … Si, ellas son mis chicas. – Le comentó de forma casual. Al cabo de unos minutos, acabaron con todos.

\- Eso fue reconfortante. – Expresó la peligris estirando sus brazos. – Ahora esa cerveza de mantequilla deberá saber mejor.

\- Claro, ahora, en que íbamos master… - Antes de que Anne pudiera hacer más, la puerta del bar se abrió, Kiyohime y Nero entraron en ese momento.

\- ¡Alto ahí, aléjate de master! – Exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras saltaban hacia ella, otra pelea empezó a formarse y todos los demás del bar aclamaban por ella.

\- ¿No las detendrás? – Preguntó Mary, Haji se hundió de hombros.

\- Se cansarán en cualquier momento, además es una fiesta. – Respondió tomando del tarro de cerveza, la celebración continuaría y aún tenían más camino por recorrer.

En los adentros del castillo, una figura de vestido y alas estaba feliz, a su aldo otra más de maid arreglaba los adornos.

\- Todo está listo. – Anunció.

\- Perfecto, ya pronto mis invitados deberán llegar, haré de esta la mejor fiesta de Halloween y también mi grandioso debut como idol, no hay nada más perfecto. – Expresó con una sonrisa, estaba segura de ello, pero igual no podía evitarse tener una mala espina al respecto.

* * *

**Camilo Navas: Ciertamente Haji ya pudo tener su debut aquí y Kiyo se quedó con ganas de más, pero mira que otras chicas andan tras él, alto harem se armará jaja.**

**El Redentor 777: Justamente lo dije por jugador más valioso, igual acabó en empate y se aprovechó.**

**Pues aquí la primera parte del primer evento de Halloween, ya van directo a la fiesta y habrá algunos problemas en el camino pero nada que no pueda arreglarse, quizás el mayor problema es como Haji podrá mantener en calma a sus chicas con todo eso jaja, si que están las peleas de gatas por ver quien le presta atención, bueno, en el siguiente cap lo continuaremos. Saludos.**


	71. Vamos al castillo

Un tiempo después, ya tuvieron que salir del pueblo para continuar su pequeño viaje al castillo, Anne, Kiyohime y Nero tenían sus ropas sucias y cabellos revueltos luego de la trifulca que armaron las tres.

\- ¿Ya están calmadas? – Preguntó Haji, las tres asintieron. – Espero hayan arreglado sus diferencias, este es un viaje para divertirnos, no hay que pelear entre ustedes.

\- ¡Pero! – Exclamaron las tres, entonces se vieron expulsando chispas, Mary soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Me permite arreglarlo? – Exclamó la peligris, Haji asintió. De ese modo ella fue hacia las tres sacando su espadón. – Escuchen ustedes, están perjudicando a master de gran forma y eso igual significa que me perjudican a mí, así que mejor quédense quietas y obededientes o me veré obligada a sujetarlas del brazo y cortárselos, incluso a ti Anne aunque seas mi amiga ¿entendido? – Las tres entendieron la amenaza y asintieron. – Perfecto.

\- Mejor la escuchamos, da miedo si se pone en ese plan. – Exclamó Anne. Ya la pequeña guardó su arma.

\- Todo listo master.

\- Gracias Mary. – Asintió Haji. – Si todo está arreglado, podemos continuar. – De ese modo fueron ya con Rika y sus servants.

\- ¿Terminaste nii-san? Debe ser muy difícil ser tan popular.

\- Ya podemos seguir, no creo que causen más problemas en un tiempo.

\- Alto masters, siento la presencia de un servant. – Avisó Mash, por si acaso el resto de servants se puso en posición de pelea, en ese momento…

\- Hola~ - Lo que apareció fue una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos grises, por la forma en la que estaba vestida, llevando un top que cubría sus grandes pechos, una falda de color beige y que mayormente tenía un cuerpo bastante esbelto y sexy, puso en mayor alerta al trío de enamoradas de Haji.

\- Ella es de la que viene la señal, y no me agrada para nada… - Exclamó Kiyo por debajo.

\- Fou~

\- Parece que Fou igual siente la irregularidad en el aire. – Expresó Rika.

\- Antes que nada, me presentaré, mi nombre es Mata Hari y soy la encargada de transportarlos hacia la fiesta de Halloween, juro que se divertirán, antes que nada, un baile de bienvenida~ - Y empezó a quitarse la ropa, eso causó que Kiyo, Nero y Anne le taparan los ojos de inmediato a Haji.

\- ¡No veas! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

\- E-Esto… no deberías hacerlo… - Exclamó Mash con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero si es lo que mejor hago? Si conocen mi historia, he sido una bailarina de cabaret además de espía, así que es lo único que se bailar.

\- ¡No puedes hacerlo enfrente de master! Hay que acabar con esta pervertida. – Exclamó Kiyohime, sus otras dos compañeras asintieron.

\- Debo proteger a mi socio de tal impureza.

\- Si tanto deseas la muerte, te la daremos. – Anne ya preparó su rifle. Mata Hari miró al suelo.

\- Una lástima… si lo que quieren es una batalla, entonces se las daré. – Anunció, entonces Roman soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Doctor? – Mash le miró. - ¿Planeaba hacer algo?

\- N-Nada, pasemos a lo importante, hay que derrotar al servant, vayan por él. – Informó. Ya entonces se pusieron para pelear, Haji y Rika vieron el miasma oscuro a su alrededor, los dos asintieron.

\- Servant Assassin, Mata Hari, voy a encender el fuego en sus corazones. – Soltó un guiño en lo que ella lanzó una bola de prana, algo que fácilmente las demás esquivaron. – Oh vaya.

\- Eso no es nada. – Exclamó Nero con una sonrisa segura. – Somos más que tu y no pareces ser apta para la batalla, incluso es increíble que seas una servant.

\- Es cierto, mis mayores logros fueron seducir hombres para sacarles información, solo he podido pelear encubierta, pero igual me esfuerzo en todo lo posible. – Nuevamente atacó, pero su bola fue superada por el fuego de Kiyo.

\- A pervertidas como tu hay que quemarlas hasta que no quede nada, por haber intentado seducir a nuestro master, te espera la muerte. – Amenazó la Berserker, Mata Hari sonrió de forma nerviosa.

\- B-Bueno… si hubieran al menos servants hombres aquí pude haberlos puesto de mi lado con mis skills… estoy en una gran desventaja.

\- Sí que la estás. – Exclamaron las tres chicas que atacaron en ese momento a la Assassin, fue un ataque tan rudo que no pudo hacer nada para protegerse o esquivarlo, recibiendo todo de lleno, la espía cayó al suelo totalmente lastimada.

\- … He perdido… lo sabía, no sirvo para ser una servant…

\- No hables así de ti, puedes ser de utilidad. – Haji se acercó a ella, la Assassin le vio.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Solo necesitas a alguien que saque tu máximo potencial, y ese podría ser yo, así que ¿aceptarías volverte mi servant?

\- … No estaría mal… igual admito que eres lindo…

\- Entonces, hagamos el contrato. – Apuntó su teléfono y empezó a purificarla, desapareció confirmando la captura, ya entonces poco después la volvió a invocar.

\- Gracias por salvarme master, haré todo para ayudarte, incluso si deseas, puedo darte bailes privados~ - Anunció la Assassin, las otras tres chicas se pusieron delante de él.

\- ¡No lo harás! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Rika soltó una pequeña risa mientras Haji se hundió de hombros.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? En estos momentos mi castillo está siendo ocupado por alguien, debo recuperarlo. – Exclamó Elizabeth con los brazos cruzados.

\- Claro Liz-chan, ya seguiremos ¿conoces el camino Mata-san? – Preguntó Rika, la Assassin asintió.

\- Por supuesto, solo síganme y les llevaré a donde se realiza la fiesta. – Exclamó ella con una sonrisa, ya entonces continuaron para pasar la entrada del castillo, empezando a ir por los pasillos.

\- Al menos me alegra que no cambiara bastante, no puedo soportar demasiadas modificaciones. – Exclamó la Lancer con orgullo.

\- Así que conoces todos los pasillos ¿no Liz-chan? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Por supuesto cerdita, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, incluso podríamos hacerlo un segundo hogar y mi futuro salón de conciertos cuando sea famosa ¿Qué dices?

\- Creo que primero necesitamos encargarnos de quien está aquí… - Exclamó Mash con algo de nervios, en ese momento escucharon una voz que se estaba quejando.

\- ¡No puedo creer que esté limpiando mi propio castillo! Esa mocosa, me las pagará de alguna forma si logro librarme de esto.

\- Esa voz ¿acaso es? – Cuando se acercaron, vieron a Carmilla la cual estaba con un trapeador y una cubeta, trapeando el piso. – Carmilla-san.

\- M-Master… y esa mocosa… - No era alguien que quisiera ver, Elizabeth solo podía ver a su versión adulta que estaba haciendo trabajo de mucama y entonces cubrió su boca, intentando aguantar una risa. - ¡No te hagas maldita mocosa, sé que te estás riendo!

\- N-No es eso, es solo que… nunca pensé ver algo así… - Habló entre risas, la Assassin empezó a gruñir.

\- Esta es la peor humillación que he tenido en toda mi vida…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Rika.

\- No tengo idea, estaba muy tranquila en Chaldea y entonces llegué de repente aquí a mi propio castillo, peor, me está controlando una mocosa que no soporto y no puedo librarme de ello, me llena de coraje.

\- Supongo que es parte de la singularidad. – Haji se hundió de hombros. – Es más por allá ¿no Mata Hari?

\- Claro Master, el camino a la fiesta es por aquí. – Respondió.

\- Tengo una orden que cumplir, todo por el grial que existe en este sitio, así que no tengo otra opción que cumplirlo.

\- ¿Dijiste grial? – preguntó Mash con sorpresa. – Parece que después de todo es una singularidad esto… aunque algo extraña.

\- Entonces nuestro viaje de diversión resultó ser otra misión. – Comentó Rika. – Ya tenemos mayor razón para continuar.

\- Al menos déjenme terminar mis dulces. – Exclamó Medea Lily mientras comía una barra de chocolate. – Está delicioso.

\- Medea-chan, tienes la boca sucia. – Rika tomó un pañuelo para limpiarle. – Deberías cuidarte más, ya eres grande.

\- Lo siento master. – Soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Así que debemos pelear para avanzar, bien, porque estoy enojada y necesito desquitarme con algo. – Exclamó Anne.

\- Que sorpresa, yo igual. – Le siguió Nero y Kiyohime también.

\- Master… ¿tienes algún olor a feromonas o qué? Que atraes a tantas mujeres. – Preguntó Mary, el pelinegro se hundió de hombros.

\- Ni yo lo sé, Emiya debe saber más al respecto.

\- Perfecto, los deberes de limpieza pueden esperar, iré por ti mocosa para desquitarme. – Carmilla saltó hacia Elizabeth, esta interpuso su lanza para bloquear su ataque, ya de forma consecutiva Kiyohime lanzó unas cuantas llamas a lo que la condesa saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlas, Anne empezó a disparar de su rifle, Carmilla antepuso su doncella de hierro para bloquearlo y entonces Mary y Nero saltando encima de este para atacarla, nuevamente se alejó hacia atrás, acercando la doncella.

\- Ey Carmilla, parece que te falta una mancha ahí. – Se burló Elizabeth, sacando su furia, la Assassin atacó con todo hacia ella, bloqueando cada ataque con su lanza, momento que fue aprovechado por Kiyohime y Anne, ambas dispararon sus respectivos proyectiles hacia ella los cuales recibió de lleno, de forma consecutiva Mary y Nero la atacaron con fuertes golpes de sus respectivas espadas, ella salió volando hasta impactar la pared del castillo.

\- Carmilla-san, ya es mejor si te detienes, quizás usando un sello pueda librarte del control.

\- Sería lo mejor… - Exclamó ella, la pelinaranja lo hizo, usando un sello el cual permitió que Carmilla pudiera volver a su control de ella. – Creo que todo está bien… gracias master.

\- No es nada, si no tienes nada qué hacer, puedes seguirnos.

\- Me gustaría, tengo asuntos pendientes igual. – Exclamó la Assassin, ya entonces siguieron por los pasillos, poco a poco se iban acercando a la sala de fiestas.

* * *

\- ¿Qué hay con todos esqueletos que aparecen? – Se quejó Kiyohime, una horda de enemigos siempre se presentaba en su camino cuando querían avanzar, ya un tiempo después Nero y las piratas se encargaron de eliminarlos.

\- ¿No tienes un gusto exquisito en ellos? – Preguntó Rika a Elizabeth, esta puso rostro inexpresivo.

\- Si quisiera esqueletos en mi castillo, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, obviamente esto no es cosa mía.

\- Tampoco yo quisiera algo así. – Le secundó Carmilla.

\- Entonces debe ser obra del grial. – Pensó Mash en ese momento. – Senpais, quien sea que lo tenga, debemos recuperarlo o esto nunca se acabará.

\- Ese es nuestro plan. – Expresó Haji. – Parece que siempre deberemos ir a la sala de fiestas, quizás ahí se encuentre la señal.

\- Bueno, mi trabajo es llevarlos ahí, pero tampoco sabía de que hubiera enemigos aquí dentro. – Confesó Mata Hari. – No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como dirigente.

\- No importa, tampoco nos molesta mucho. – Expresó Nero luego de haber cortado a la mitad a tres. – Solo abrámonos paso y lleguemos a esa sala.

\- Me encargaré. – Anne cargó su rifle para disparar, en ese momento destrozó como cinco esqueletos a lo cual quedó una vía libre para poder ir. – Ya está, podemos seguir.

\- Me encargo de los laterales. – Medea Lily se adelantó para evitar que los atacaran por los costados mientras todos empezaron a pasar de largo de los esqueletos, ya entonces por delante Mata Hari pudo ver la puerta.

\- Esa en la entrada al salón de fiestas.

\- Entonces es el momento de conocer a nuestra organizadora de todo esto. – Expresó Rika, primero Mata Hari abrió la puerta y poco a poco los demás fueron entrando aun con los esqueletos atrás suyo, ya una vez entró el último cerró la puerta para evitar que avancen.

\- Eso estuvo cerca… - la espía soltó un suspiro.

\- Así que esta es la sala. – Aunque esperaban una sala decorada, encontrando solo una habitación vacía con alguien en medio.

\- Llegaron bastante lejos, supongo que debo felicitarlos.

\- ¿Vlad-san? – Rika miró al Berserker que estaba ahí, el propio Vlad que les esperaba.

\- Tío ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Elizabeth.

\- Qué más, parece que igual el grial me trajo a este sitio de alguna forma y tengo instrucciones de resguardar esta sala y pelear con quienes entren si quieren avanzar hasta la sala de fiestas.

\- Eso ya es puro cuento. – Se quejó Kiyohime. – Solod ejanos ir para terminar con esto.

\- Lo siento dragona comehombres, pero no puedo, deberán pasar sobre mí para lograrlo, lo mismo para usted master. – Se dirigió a Rika.

\- Bueno, nos tocó alguien más complicado esta vez. – Expresó Haji.

\- Cierto nii-san, Vlad-san no es precisamente alguien débil y fácil de derrotar como Mata-san y Carmilla-san.

\- ¡No soy débil! – Se quejó la condesa.

\- Como sea, hay que derrotarlo para liberarlo entonces del control del grial de este sitio. – Expresó Mash, Fou se situó en el hombro de Rika.

\- Vlad-san, lo que pase aquí, déjame decirte que no tengo nada en tu contra, es simple trabajo.

\- Entiendo master, igualmente mi sangre de vampiro está rugiendo por una pelea y tener a tantos servants peleando contra mí enciende un sentimiento en mí, vengan.

\- Parece que este Berserker nos está retando. – Nero sonrió. – Socio, voy a darlo todo.

\- Nosotras igual. – Expresó Anne. – Mary, no podemos ir tan tranquilamente como antes, seguro lo entiendes.

\- Claro Anne, ahora si debemos ponernos serias.

\- Medea-chan, proporciona curación si alguien sale herida. – Expresó Rika, la caster asintió.

\- Claro master, déjeme eso a mí. – Todos se pusieron en posición, Vlad sonrió complacido.

\- Muy bien masters y servants, denme una gran pelea digna de reyes. – Y empezó la batalla, no sería fácil pero tenían que pasar sobre él, para poder llegar al final de todo.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, las cosas en el castillo ya se pondrán un poco más duras con lo que está por llegar y si habrá unas cuantas batallas intensas.**

**Camilo Navas: Si que Haji está un poco descontrolado respecto al pequeño harem que formó pero que irá creciendo, ya digo que tengo a unas cuantas servants más en mente para que se unan y busquen el afecto de su master jaja, será grandioso.**

**Bueno, lo dejaremos aquí por el momento, el próximo cap será el final de este evento y es algo que deberé preparar, igual no es que el primer evento de Halloween sea conocido por ser desafiante pero intentaré darle un toque al respecto con las últimas batallas que vienen, de momento es todo, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	72. La fiesta del castillo

Llegados a una nueva sala, ahora enfrentaban una batalla más dura en Vlad, el Berserker no les dejaría pasar sin pelear antes que nada y estaban conscientes de ello, además del hecho de que no sería tan sencillo como peleas anteriores, era el momento para pelear con seriedad.

\- Anne, no podemos permitir que ataque a distancia con esas lanzas que hace surgir del suelo, hay que rodearlo y atacar de cerca.

\- Si Mary, vamos. – El dúo de piratas empezó a moverse para evitar que Vlad hiciera algún movimiento, la rubia preparó su rifle para disparar en ese momento, el Berserker lo vio venir.

\- No dejaré que dispares.

\- Concéntrate mejor en nosotras. – Elizabeth saltó para atacar a Vlad con su lanza, fue fácilmente bloqueada en ese momento mientras fue alejada, ella dio unos cuantos giros en el aire antes de aterrizar. – parece que será difícil tomarte por sorpresa.

\- No es algo que puedan conseguir fácilmente la verdad. – Fue interrumpido cuando unas cuantas bolas de fuego volaron hacia él, Kiyohime dirigió unos cuantos ataques al rumano de forma consecutiva, este comenzó a moverse para esquivar cada bola de fuego dirigida a él.

\- No te emociones de más, Berserker. – Nero empezó a atacar a Vlad en ese momento, blandiendo su espada carmesí, buscó fuertes golpes para retrocederlo y mantenerlo entretenido. – Has tu cosa ahora espía que se desviste.

\- Tengo un nombre ¿sabes? Y podrías decirme mejor Assassin. – Mata Hari tomó la delantera, debido a que Nero mantuvo a Vlad entretenido, estaba con la guardia suficientemente baja para poder aplicar una de sus skills en él. - Veamos si eres débil ante mis encantos.

Usó su skill de encantamiento en hombres a ver si podían detenerlo de esa forma, por unos cuantos segundos el Berserker se quedó quieto, Mata Hari le vio a ver si funcionó la skill, ya entonces este se sacudió el polvo.

\- Lo que sea que haya sido eso, no funcionó.

\- Ya veo… - La Assassin bajó la mirada, entonces un ataque fue dirigido hacia ella. – Kyah.

\- No tan rápido. – Carmilla intervino bloqueando la lanza con su doncella de hierro. - ¿En serio eres un Assassin a pesar de tener una forma de pelear muy pobre?

\- ¡No me culpes por ello! – Exclamó la espía con lagrimones en los ojos. – Ni siquiera yo sé por qué soy un servant si lo único que hice fue seducir hombres para sacar información.

\- No se distraigan señoritas. – Vlad usó mayor fuerza con lo cual empujó a Carmilla, impactando también a Mata Hari, las dos salieron volando. En ese momento Mash llegó al ataque con su escudo, intentando varios ataques al costado, el rumano bloqueaba cada uno de ellos mientras invocó lanzas debajo del suelo para atravesarla, la shielder saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo. – Sigan intentándolo, desean sangre.

\- ¿Siempre fue así de fuerte? – Preguntó Haji, Rika se hundió de hombros.

\- Es lo que dicen, cuando es un enemigo, es fuerte, cuando se vuelve aliado, sufre tremendo nerf.

\- Entonces debemos bajarle la fuerza y tengo una idea para hacerlo. – En eso vio a Mata Hari la cual aún se recuperaba del ataque. – Eres necesaria para esto.

\- ¿Lo soy? Quiero decir, haré lo que usted diga master. – Sonrió la espía. Elizabeth y Nero estaban atacando nuevamente a Vlad, él fácilmente podía repeler a las dos sin mucho esfuerzo.

\- Parece que esto no durará mucho, haré que se acabe. – Alejó a las dos y justo cuando estaba por atacar, en ese momento intervino la espía. - ¿Qué harás?

\- Esto. – Por órdenes de Haji, ella primero hizo activar su skill "Pheromone" quizás no podía encantarlo pero sintió un poco de debilidad. – Y esto. – De forma consiguiente fue con la skill "double cross" le bloqueó una forma de usar sus skills y además bajó su defensa. – Y para finalizar… - Ella fue rodeada de la luz arcoíris, Haji usó un sello de comando para potenciarla a usar su NP. – Es momento de que sientas un poco de debilidad querido, soy **Mata Hari** y estoy aquí para encantarte. – Soltó un guiño, Vlad cayó de rodillas mientras sintió como la fuerza se le fue un poco.

\- Que es esto… me siento débil de repente.

\- Que bien que haya funcionado, bien pensado master~ - La espía miró a Haji con una sonrisa, este asintió.

\- Ahora que sus defensas han bajado, es momento de atacar, vayan. – Señaló el pelinegro, todas las servants fueron al ataque en ese momento, Vlad intentó levantarse, con trabajo pudo hacerlo.

\- Ya veo… así que esto tenían planeado… me atraparon, debo admitirlo. – No pudo decir más al recibir varios ataques en ese momento, unos cuantos segundos después, yacía en el suelo, completamente derrotado.

\- Lo hicimos, lo hemos derrotado. – Exclamó Nero con una sonrisa orgullosa, Medea Lily ya se encargó de aplicar magia curativa para aliviar el agotamiento de los servants.

\- Fue todo gracias a usted master. – La espía se dirigió a Haji. – Hacer un buen uso de mis skills de esa forma y además gastar un sello para activar mi Noble Phantasm, fue una apuesta algo arriesgada.

\- Tenía confianza en que funcionaría, puedes servir bastante como apoyo más que luchando al frente.

\- Eso es verdad… se lo agradezco. – Le besó en la mejilla, un acto que causó que las otras tres chicas se pusieran en alerta.

\- ¡Tu, pervertida, pagarás por haberlo besado! – Kiyohime empezó su persecución hacia ella junto a Nero y Anne mientras la Assassin escapaba. Rika se acercó a Vlad.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? Si terminaste con esto, entonces debemos avanzar para recuperar el grial de este sitio.

\- Si… solo necesito algo de ayuda, si pudieran curarme.

\- Entendido, Medea-chan, haz tu trabajo.

\- Claro master. – la Caster aplicó su magia en Vlad el cual ya empezó a sentirse mejor.

\- Se lo agradezco, esa fue una pelea, una que necesitaba bastante.

\- Si ya estás bien, entonces debemos continuar, seguro la sala de fiestas se encuentra después de esta.

\- Claro, podemos continuar.

Una vez todo estuvo mejor, siguieron, solo quedaba atravesar una puerta, al otro lado se encontraría el posible responsable y quizás el grial.

\- La señal es fuerte al otro lado, si estamos cerca del destino. – Exclamó Roman por el holograma.

\- Senpais, quien sea que se encuentre al otro lado, pelearemos con todo. – Declaró Mash, ya entonces abrieron la puerta. Encontraron una sala decorada, mesas con comida, decoraciones en el techo, todo con temática de Halloween y no era solo eso, se encontraba alguien más.

\- ¡Qué bien que llegaron! Aquí se encuentra su siempre confiable maid, Tamamo Cat a la vista de recibir a los invitados.

\- También Cat-san está aquí. – Expresó Rika.

\- Master, invitados, bienvenidos a la fiesta de Halloween, pueden tomar lo que quieran de la mesa, estos pasteles de calabaza los hice con todo el amor que tengo, aunque igual hay algunos intentos fallidos y uno que otro hecho por la anfitriona.

\- Así que esperas que comamos todo esto, incluido algo que podría hacernos mal. – Expresó Haji, la maid asintió.

\- Fue un trabajo arduo pero no puedo desperdiciar algo que hice, así que tengan y tomen. – Ambos hermanos se vieron, no querían agotarse más de lo necesario, así que pensaron en algo rápido para librarse de ello.

\- Esto… Cat-san. – Rika empezó a hablar. – Se ve bueno y todo, pero creo que es mejor avanzar directo al punto, luego podremos comer y divertirnos, después de todo esto no puede comenzar sin su anfitrión, así que deberíamos buscarla y entonces volver ¿no lo creen? – Se dirigió al resto, de antemano ambos se comunicaron con ellos via telepática para que les siguieran el juego.

\- … Si, se ve buena la comida, pero creo que se disfruta mejor con todos. – Comentó Anne.

\- No es nada como lo que hay en Roma… pero estoy de acuerdo con el resto. – Expresó Nero, Cat los vio con ojo crítico.

\- ¿Eso creen?... Está bien, los guiaré a la anfitriona. – Fue demasiado fácil, Tamamo Cat no es realmente inteligente así que hablar de tal forma fue más que suficiente para engañarla. Ahora que ya estaban pasando de largo la sala de fiestas, solo debían atravesar una habitación más antes de llegar donde estaba el grial. – Ya estamos aquí, deben saber todos quien es la responsable por lo que no es necesario decirlo.

\- Lo sabemos. – Expresó Kiyohime. – Y quisiera saber por qué tomarse la molestia de hacer algo así.

\- ¿En serio saben quién es? Por qué no estoy enterada. – Expresó Elizabeth, a lo cual todos la vieron con rostros inexpresivos. - ¿Que? Yo no soy precisamente inteligente.

\- Dejando eso de lado… - Rika habló en esa ocasión. – Es momentod e terminar con todo esto, enfrentamos lo que haya que enfrentar.

Abrieron la puerta y en ese momento, aparecieron en otro sitio, uno muy conocido realmente para Haji.

\- … Es mi habitación. – Como él dijo, era su habitación en Chaldea, totalmente llena de decoraciones de Halloween por todos lados, y en medio se encontraba una figura, llevando vestido como de una bruja, con su sombrero, un tridente y sus alas en la espalda.

\- Llegaron cachorritos, esperen hasta que termine todo esto. – Expresó ella.

\- Un momento… quien envió esa invitación ¿fui yo misma? – Exclamó la Liz Lancer ante la gran revelación de que otra versión de ella es la responsable. – Esto es una sorpresa, jamás pensé que algo así iba a suceder.

\- Por favor, hubieron señales más que obvias que decían que no había otra culpable. – Expresó Mary.

\- Parece que esta dragona no es muy lista. – Señaló Medea Lily por debajo.

\- Muy bien todos, gracias por venir a mi gran fiesta de Halloween, muy pronto, yo, la próximamente gran Idol Elizabeth Bathory daré un gran concierto para todos, esperen hasta que termine y todo estará listo.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor. – Expresó Mash por debajo.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – la versión lancer dio un paso al frente. - ¿Cómo puedes proclamar que serás la próxima gran idol? Esa seré yo.

\- Lo siento yo Lancer, pero este es mi plan, es mi noche, yo invoqué a estos servants para ayudarme a agotar a los masters para que luego se sientan conmovidos cuando me vean cantar, una oportunidad única en la vida. – Se pavoneó la versión Caster de Elizabeth, eso enojó a la Lancer.

\- ¡No es justo! No solo usaste mi castillo, ahora piensas robarte mi sueño, no pienso permitirlo. – le apuntó con su lanza.

\- Así que buscas pelea ¿eh? Mi yo lancer, no importa que tengas mi mismo y hermoso rostro, no seré suave contigo.

\- ¡Eso espero! – Y las dos empezaron a pelear en la habitación, aún mientras los demás estaban a un lado, como si nada de eso les importara.

\- Bueno… a pesar de todo esto, fue un viaje divertido ¿no creen? – preguntó Rika, sacando el lado bueno del asunto.

\- Hubo dulces muy deliciosos, me gusta Halloween. – Medea Lily sonrió mientras comía unos caramelos.

\- Pude pasar tiempo con master que es lo importante. – Sonrió Kiyohime. – Aunque hubo insectos molestos alrededor.

\- Fue divertido a su manera. – Exclamó Mary. – No puedo decir que haya sido una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Al menos finalmente estoy libre de esto, no quiero seguir limpiando mi propio castillo… aunque debo admitir que siento algo de satisfacción al cuidarlo.

\- Eso es todo entonces. – Comentó Roman en ese momento. – Aunque tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir respecto a los ideales de idol de Elizabeth, hay que recuperar el grial.

\- Es cierto, ahora podremos… - En ese momento vieron que ambas Elizabeths se calmaron. - ¿Ya dejaron de pelear?

\- Bueno… luego de una pelea, parece que las dos llegamos a entendernos. – Respondió la versión Lancer, la Caster asintió.

\- Somos la misma persona, tenemos el mismo sueño, así que en vez de discutir sobre quien debería cantar, las dos decidimos tener un concierto conjunto aquí mismo.

\- El doble de diversión y sueños para todos. – En ese momento las dos sacaron micrófonos, ya los demás sabían lo que eso significaba. – Gracias a todos por venir soy Elizabeth.

\- Y yo Elizabeth, y esta noche vamos a encantarlos con nuestras armoniosas voces. – Las dos empezarían a cantar en cualquier momento, los servants no tendrían problemas resistiendo pero los masters…

\- Mash-chan… fue un gusto conocerte.

\- Chicas… las llevaré en mi corazón por siempre.

\- Senpais… dicen eso como si saben que van a morir.

\- ¡Vamos! – Y entonces una armoniosa explosión de ruido inentendible, gritos que parecían sacados del mismísimo infierno resonaron por toda la habitación, eso era algo que ni siquiera podría llamarse música, lo último que se supo es que ambos hermanos cayeron desmayados por el concierto.

* * *

La fiesta terminó sin precedentes, por suerte los dos no quedaron sordos después de tal concierto y pudieron disfrutar de la comida y otras cosas más. Ya finalmente regresaron a Chaldea, la Elizabeth Caster formó un contrato con Haji para ser su servant y todo volvió a la normalidad.

\- Buen trabajo recuperando el grial. – Da Vinci se acercó a ambos. – Espero no hayan sufrido demasiado y se divirtieran.

\- Créelo, nos divertimos mucho. – Expresó Haji con ironía, sus oídos aún retumbaban.

\- Espero esto pueda animarlos un poco, la recompensa por el grial. – Les entregaron bolsas con Saint Quartz. – No fue una singularidad como tal pero el grial que trajeron hizo que valiera la pena pasar por todo eso, no tengo otra forma más de felicitarlos.

\- Gracias por todo Da Vinci-chan… rayos, creo que me estarán vibrando los tímpanos durante un par de horas más.

\- Deberías pedirle a Medea Lily que nos cure esto. – Sugirió Haji, Rika lo tomaría en cuenta. Ya entonces que recibieron sus bolsas de Quartz, los dos fueron a la sala de invocación, como siempre Mash les acompañó a la cámara para ver las invocaciones.

\- Empiezo yo. – Rika decidió ir primero, depositando Quartz, en un inicio le salieron Craft Essences las cuales se guardaron en su teléfono, ya entonces una luz surgió, resultando en un servant.

\- Servant Lancer, Musashibou Benkei, para servirle. – Un hombre de gran estatura, ojos sin pupila, vestido como de una forma con un tipo armadura, un hijab en su cabeza.

\- Bienvenido Benkei-san, soy tu master, si te hace bien saberlo, Ushi-san también está aquí.

\- ¿Mi señor? Es bueno saberlo, iré a verle ahora mismo, gracias por todo master y le ayudaré en lo que sea. – Sin decir más, el lancer se fue, pudo invocar uno, decidió hacer un tiro más y entonces apareció la luz, otro servant apareció, este era más pequeño, cabello azul, llevando un traje, era como un niño.

\- Caster, Hans Christian Andersen.

\- No puedo creerlo, el autor de mi cuento favorito. – Mash se vio emocionada en ese momento, el pequeño Caster soltó un suspiro.

\- Bien podrían admirar mis obras, pero necesito explicaciones.

\- Es verdad, soy Rika, tu master, bienvenido Hans-san a Chaldea.

\- Esta Chaldea parece distinta de cualquier otro sitio que he sido invocado, ya me tomaré la molestia de averiguar más, supongo que no necesitas mis servicios por ahora.

\- Ninguno, solo disfruta y descansa.

\- Me parece bien. – Se fue con los brazos cruzados, Haji miró a su hermana.

\- Esperemos no se meta en problemas si empieza a hablar con los demás servants, ya sabemos cómo es.

\- Es cierto… ya terminé por hoy, puedes ir ahora Nii-san. – Haji pasó ahora a tirar, de igual forma le salieron varias Ces y cuando pensó que sería todo, finalmente apareció una luz de un servant.

\- Hola~ Aquí se encuentra su zorro waifu preferida, Caster, Tamamo no Mae para servirle. – Un kimono azul, cabello rosado fuerte atado con dos coletas, lo más notorio de su apariencia eran las orejas y la cola animales que tenía.

\- Bienvenida Tamamo, soy Shimamura Haji, tu nuevo master aquí, espero puedas sentirte cómoda.

\- Claro que si master, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse ahora que llegue, puedo hacer todo lo necesario para ser como una esposa para usted, encargarme de las tareas del hogar, cocinar… bueno, cocinar no realmente, pero mientras le ponga amor, todo es posible~ - Expresó la chica zorro con una sonrisa, el pelinegro solo pudo pensar en algo al escuchar su declaración.

\- (Parece que una más se unió)

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Si que es peligroso, aunque bueno, igual no hay nadie completamente invencible y aquí se derrota más por estrategia para este tipo de casos como se vio.**

**Camilo Navas: Justamente si Haji puede buscar consejo, el Archer es la mejor opción posible jaja, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.**

**Felipe1402XSZA: Haji anda bendecido por atraer mujeres, aunque igual parece más una maldición jaja.**

**Bueno, finalmente acabamos el evento de Halloween y se unieron más servants, a Haji ya le llegó Tamamo y conociendo como es ella, como que otras chicas no lo tomarán bien, el próximo cap enfocaremos esto completamente, Haji y su harem tendrán bastante tiempo en pantalla antes de pasar al siguiente evento el cual es uno que deben de conocer, se viene el rey demonio del sexto cielo y la Sakura Saber. Hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	73. Competencia por él

\- Ya dije que puedo comer por mi cuenta.

\- Nada de eso master, abra bien la boca, diga ah~

\- … No vas a rendirte ¿cierto? Supongo que no tengo otra opción. – La cafetería, un lugar por el cual mayormente hay paz, entre el personal, servants y demás, siempre hay gente alrededor, en esa ocasión dos figuras estaban solas, Shimamura Haji, uno de los dos únicos masters existentes en toda Chaldea estaba disfrutando de su almuerzo, sino fuera por el hecho de que alguien más le estaba acompañando, Tamamo no Mae, la última incorporación a su grupo de servants decidió alimentarle con el karaage que Emiya preparó hace poco, la chica zorro sostuvo los palillos mientras le acercó uno a su boca.

\- Eso master~ es el deber de una esposa el alimentar a su querido esposo.

\- ¿Acaso sabes que no estamos realmente casados? Aunque tampoco me molesta, no soy realmente un bebé para que me alimenten.

\- ¿Quién dice que no estamos casados? Bueno… eso es verdad, pero una chica puede soñar, así que mientras esté aquí me aseguraré de darle el mejor trato posible.

\- Alto ahí Tamamo-san. – En cuestión de segundos llegó otra figura la cual sujetó del otro brazo al pelinegro, se trataba de Kiyohime. – Este hombre ya tiene dueña.

\- Oh Kiyo-chan ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ciertamente no veo tu nombre en él por ningún lado, así que haznos un favor y vete por ahí.

\- Chicas… - Haji quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

\- Tamamo-san, sé muy bien que las dos somos amigas, pero incluso no pienso ceder a un hombre a ti, master ha sido el hombre más cariñoso que he conocido y no le ha importado nada mi condición de Berserker, somos una pareja feliz.

\- Esto, chicas…

\- Por favor, sabes muy bien que estás loca, seguro lo has amenazado con quemar si te deja de lado.

\- Eso crees Tamamo-san pero master es alguien completamente diferente de Anchin-sama, incluso los dos ya hemos dormido juntos, y además hicimos cosas pervertidas. – Escuchar eso fue un shock tremendo para la Caster.

\- … ¿E-Eso es verdad master? Ahora me siento traicionada… creo que esto es lo que llaman Netorare.

\- Chicas, escúchenme de una vez. – Haji levantó su voz para que ambas la escucharan, quería preguntarle a Tamamo como sabía eso pero no era el momento adecuado. – Aprecio bastante la atención que tienen hacia mí, pero no quisiera que arruinen su amistad solo porque estoy en medio de todo, Kiyo, realmente disfruto mucho tu compañía y Tamamo, me agrada la atención, pero ambas deben entender que pelear de esa forma no arreglará las cosas.

\- … Master tiene razón. – Expresó Kiyo ya un poco más calmada. – Deje que mi ira me controlara por unos momentos.

\- No deberíamos preocupar a master de esa forma, tampoco quiero ser tan inmadura, entonces quizás podamos arreglar esto de una forma más calmada.

\- Es cierto.

\- Si lo arreglaremos, será en algo que sepamos hacer muy bien. – Expresó Tamamo con una sonrisa, en eso miraron a Haji. – Quien haga sentir más cómodo a master, gana ¿bien?

\- Me parece bien Tamamo-san, solo déjame decirte, master ya conoce todo de mí, por dentro y por fuera. – Levantó las cejas de forma sugerente. – Al estar más tiempo con él, mi experiencia me dará una gran ventaja.

\- Eso veremos Kiyo-chan, no por nada fui la mejor cortesana del emperador, sé muy bien cómo tratar a los hombres.

\- No me dejen de lado. – Una tercera voz se hizo presente, Nero apareció en ese momento, el rostro de Tamamo mostró completa insatisfacción. – Si mi socio está en juego, entonces debo estar presente.

\- Genial… Saber roja…

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión Caster? ¿Acaso no tienes confianza en que puedas ganar contra mí? – Expresó la rubia con una sonrisa segura.

\- Sé muy bien que puedo derrotarte cuantas veces quiera, pero no deseo llevar esta pelea a algo más, es un asunto solo entre Kiyo-chan y yo.

\- Me parece bien. – la respuesta de Kiyohime sorprendió a Tamamo. – De esta forma finalmente podré librarme de las molestias que lo rodean.

\- Umu, ya verás Berserker, el lazo entre mi socio y yo es completamente inquebrantable.

\- B-Bueno, si nadie más tiene algo que decir, entonces…

\- Alto ahí. – Tamamo fue nuevamente interrumpida cuando alguien más apareció, Anne se encontraba en ese sitio. – Quizás no sepa mucho de cariños pero igual quiero entrar a esta trifulca, como pirata no quiero retroceder.

\- ¿Es en serio? Si es así, creo que una más es posible…

\- Yo igual. – Y por detrás apareció Altera, la Saber morena estuvo detrás de Anne en silencio todo el tiempo. – Master es buena civilización, Tenerlo a mi lado es la mayor dicha que he conocido.

\- No puede ser… ¿alguien más desea entrar antes de que pierda la paciencia? – Y a la pregunta de Tamamo, Mata Hari apareció. – Perfecto.

\- E-Esto… yo solo estaba aquí de paso, aunque no entiendo que sucede… master ¿puede explicar?

\- Versión corta, quieren batallar por ver quién me consciente mejor.

\- Entiendo… se ve divertido así que quiero intentarlo. – En ese momento Tamamo empezó a gruñir.

\- ¿Por qué llegan tantas rivales? Cuantas pretendientes tiene master…

\- Más de las que crees. – Stheno apareció al lado de Tamamo, asustándola, la Gorgona soltó una pequeña risa. – No sé qué clase de poder tenga para atraer a tantas mujeres pero me interesa… no estaría mal poseerlo para mí misma.

\- ¡Ya basta! Mejor empecemos de una vez con las presentes aquí… Mikon… estoy cansada… – Tamamo decidió dejarlo de esa forma y empezar, Haji solo podía esperar que durante ese día no iba a hacer nada por su cuenta, con tantas mujeres cuidándolo, sería una experiencia inolvidable.

* * *

Rika y Mash estaban yendo por los pasillos, la Shielder quiso ir a un sitio, usando la inmersión para recoger materiales y algo de entrenamiento con la pelinaranja por lo que salieron, ya una vez regresaron, estaban en camino a la cafetería cuando vieron servants reunidos ahí, parecía que algo estaba sucediendo por lo que decidieron averiguar que sucede.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Master, veo que regresó. – David saludó a ambas chicas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por lo que sucede?

\- Bueno, parece que se armó una especie de competencia respecto a su hermano.

\- Es cierto. – En ese momento Orión apareció. – Lo maldigo, estar rodeado de tantas mujeres hermosas, mi envidia es grande, quisiera ser él.

\- Cariño… - El oso de peluche sintió escalofríos en su espalda, volteó a ver lentamente, encontrando a Artemisa. - ¿Acaso no soy suficiente con mis mimos?

\- N-No es eso mujer, es que yo…

\- Parece que tendremos una larga charla en nuestra habitación… - Sujetó al oso del cuello.

\- A-Artemisa… me estás asfixiando…

\- Descuida cariño, solo hablaremos un rato para que te des cuenta que nadie te ama más que yo…

\- Ayuda… master… sálveme, esta loca va a matarme… - No pudo decir nada cuando la diosa se lo llevó lejos, los tres simplemente vieron la escena con gotones en sus frentes.

\- Esto. – David regresó al asunto en ese momento. – Para que tenga una mejor compresión, será mejor que lo vea por usted misma.

Ya finalmente las dos pasaron entre los servants para ver el origen de todo, encontrando justo en medio de la cafetería lo que ocurre.

\- Master~ ¿Qué tal se siente mi técnica para limpiar oídos? – La cabeza de Haji estaba recostada en el regazo de Tamamo, esta sostenía un cotonete para limpiar la oreja izquierda del pelinegro, lo hacía con suavidad.

\- Se siente bien… sabes hacerlo perfectamente…

\- Mikon~ gracias master~

\- Tamamo-san, ya se acabó tu tiempo, ahora sigo yo. – Reclamó Kiyohime con los brazos en su cintura.

\- Espera un poco Kiyo-chan, observa lo cómodo que está, no puedo dejar un trabajo a medias jeje~

\- Serás amonestada si pasa un segundo más, así que lárgate. – La sujetó del brazo para arrojarla lejos, la cabeza de Haji flotó unos cuantos segundos antes de que la Berserker se pusiera en la misma posición, ahora reposando la cabeza sobre su regazo. – Master… seguro la limpieza de oídos de Tamamo-san fue buena, pero hay ciertas cosas que solo yo puedo hacerte… - le susurró al oído, eso le trajo escalofríos.

\- Eso dio cosquillas.

\- Jeje… ¿Qué tal se siente mi regazo? ¿Más cómodo que el de Tamamo-san?

\- Bueno… debo admitir que tus muslos son un poco más regordetes, eso le otorga mayor suavidad.

\- Ya veo… normalmente me molestaría al decir que están gordos pero si eso me otorga ventaja, lo acepto, ahora… vamos a limpiar un poco las impurezas de su espalda. – Kiyo calentó su palma izquierda un poco pero no al punto de quemar, entonces empezó a pasarla por la espalda de Haji, este se estremeció un poco.

\- Es caliente, pero de la forma agradable.

\- Puedo calentar mis llamas a un estado cómodo, es como un sauna portátil ¿no lo cree?

\- Si… se siente bien, mi espalda está muy relajada.

\- Me alegra saberlo~

\- Se acabó tu tiempo, sigo yo. – Nero tacleó a Kiyohime la cual salió volando, ahora la Saber tomó su lugar. – Muy bien socio, te otorgaré un trato digno de emperador con esto. – Sacó un racimo de uvas. – Son las uvas más dulces que toda Roma puede ofrecer, es un privilegio de una vez en la vida.

\- Entiendo, igual tenía algo de hambre.

\- Umu, entonces abre la boca, te las daré una por una. – La rubia arrancó una uva y entonces empezó a servírsela con suavidad a Haji, dejando que caiga sobre su boca, el pelinegro empezó a saborearla. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Está deliciosa, si puedo decir que sabe bien. – Eso alegró a la Saber.

\- Perfecto, puedes comer más, nadie en todos mis tiempos ha podido vivir lo que estás presenciando ahora, como el emperador generoso que soy, estate agradecido.

\- Sí que lo estoy. – Le sirvió unas cuantas uvas más, eso hizo enojar al resto de participantes al ver que el pelinegro estaba cómodo, ya era el momento de quitarla del camino.

\- Tiempo fuera. – Altera disparó un rayo directamente de su espada, el cual golpeó a Nero, ya entonces la Saber morena tomó el lugar de ella para estar al lado de Haji. – Master, yo ofreceré masaje en los pies, ser bueno para el cansancio.

\- Me parece bien, últimamente he sentido molestias ahí.

\- Déjemelo a mí. – Le retiró los zapatos y calcetines, en ese momento Altera sujetó la planta del pie izquierdo de Haji y empezó a apretarlo, el pelinegro hizo una mueca de dolor. - ¿Duele master?

\- Un poco, sí que tienes bastante fuerza, debes aprender a regularlo.

\- Lo intentaré. – Altera empezó a aplicar menos fuerza hasta el punto en el que Haji empezó a sentir confort, la Saber peligris no tenía experiencia realmente en dar masajes pero no puede quitar que lo está disfrutando, más que nada por la tensión en sus pies debido a todo el ejercicio que ha hecho, entrenamientos con Leónidas y clases de deportes, era lo que necesitaba.

\- Se siente realmente bien Altera, te agradezco por todo esto. – La Saber se sonrojó levemente, en ese momento una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

\- Gracias master… escuchar esas palabras me hacen feliz.

\- Creo que es mi turno. – Mata Hari llegó en ese momento, Altera le hizo una mirada tan escalofriante que la hizo temblar. – Por favor.

\- … - Regresando a su rostro estoico, ella se hizo a un lado, ahora la Assassin estaba tomando el lugar en ese momento, Haji la miró.

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer? – Preguntó, la castaña sonrió.

\- En realidad, no tengo nada preparado, como bien sabe, he sido una espía gran parte de mi vida y siempre he bailado también en centros nocturnos, soy como una stripper, si esa es la palabra coloquial, así que, como no puedo aplicar nada de lo que sé en esto sin parecer pervertida, quizás hablar un poco le traiga comodidad.

\- Claro, seguro has pasado por todo tipo de misiones durante tu vida como espía vigente.

\- Claro. – Respondió Mata Hari con emoción. – Muchas de las cosas que conozco actualmente tuve que aprenderlas por experiencia propia y es que los oficiales enemigos siempre caían redonditos al verme, como en ocasiones los centros nocturnos tienen una sala para bailes privados, mayormente me llamaban y ahí es donde aplicaba mis tácticas de seducción y también algunos juegos previos para que hablen de todo, incluso en una ocasión, un oficial pidió un masaje de próstata y…

\- ¡Demasiada información, demasiada información! – Rika le tapó los oídos a Mash para que no escuchara nada y otros servants puritanos se vieron escandalizados mientras que algunos hombres sonreían al escuchar eso.

\- Muy bien sinvergüenza, vete de aquí. – Anne le disparó a Mata Hari con su rifle para mandarla a volar y entonces tomó el lugar. – Y bien master, ya que ahora es mi turno, le ofreceré algo que ninguna otra ha hecho. – En ese momento Anne abrazó la cabeza de Haji contra sus pechos, un hecho que escandalizó a las demás participantes.

\- ¡Maldito, como osas sentir la suavidad de las oppais de Anne-chan! – Teach no pudo seguir hablando cuando Mary le golpeó en el estómago para derribarlo.

\- No apruebo esto… pero Anne… espero ganes… - Expresó la pequeña pirata por debajo, Anne disfrutaba mucho abrazar a Haji junto a sus pechos, este tenía la mirada a oscuras pero sentía la suavidad.

\- Y bien master, seguro muchos quisieran estar en la posición que te encuentras, pero eres el primero en recibir esta atención.

\- Nada mal… se sienten suaves en mi cabeza. – La rubia soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Me alegra saber esto.

\- Muy bien señorita pirata, gracias por participar, pero sigo yo. – Stheno lanzó una bola de prana a Anne para apartarla y ahora ella, como última participante, se sentó al lado de Haji.

\- Entonces eres la última participante, seguro tienes algo preparado.

\- Claro, como dicen, hay que dejar lo mejor para el final y sí que será lo mejor. – Stheno sonrió, en ese momento sujetó el mentón de Haji y sin perder el tiempo lo besó profundamente en los labios, eso dejó impactados a todos los presentes, más a las participantes.

\- … Onee-sama… - Medusa no sabía que responder ante el acto de su hermana mayor, Euryale simplemente desvió la mirada con su rostro rojo, Asterios solamente ladeó la cabeza. Un par de segundos después se separaron.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó Haji sin salir de su asombro.

\- No hay mayor satisfacción que recibir el beso de una diosa, supongo que eso me hace ganadora. – En ese momento talismanes y fuego salieron volando hacia ella, tuvo que saltar para esquivarlos.

\- ¡Como te atreves a robarle un beso a master! – Exclamó Tamamo con bastante enojo.

\- ¡Así es, esos labios solo me pertenecen a mí! – Expresó Kiyohime, la Assassin sonrió de lado.

\- ¡Pagarás por tu osadía! – Nero saltó para atacarla mientras Anne igual empezó, de repente se armó toda una batalla entre las competidoras en la cafetería, varios servants tuvieron que ir para evitar que sigan peleando aunque la ira de las mujeres era mayor, en ese momento alguien sujetó del brazo a Haji para sacarlo de ahí, aprovechando la pelea para escapar, ya entonces llegaron hasta los pasillos, lejos de todo el desastre.

\- Gracias… Emiya…

\- Eso fue realmente peligroso master. – Expresó el Archer, soltando un suspiro. – Siempre que mujeres están involucradas, todo se sale de control…

\- Hablas por experiencia al parecer. – El Archer lo miró fijamente.

\- Son recuerdos lejanos de un pasado que abandoné, pero yo igual he tenido problemas con mujeres. – Expresó este sonriendo de lado. – No sé qué ocurría, pero siempre llamaba la atención de varias chicas, aunque mi mentalidad solo se mantuvo en cumplir un patético sueño que nunca pudo lograrse.

\- Yo no creo poder ser igual, aprecio a todos aquí como mi familia, si por acaso correspondí los sentimientos de Kiyo es porque ella se lo ha ganado, sobrepasando su estado Berserker para mostrar sentimientos sinceros, las demás también tienen lo suyo.

\- … Parece que es un master incorregible… - Emiya suspiró por enésima vez. – No puedo darle un verdadero consejo al respecto, solo puedo preguntarle algo ¿está seguro de que este es el camino que desea recorrer? Sabe muy bien que no son mujeres comunes, son espíritus heroicos, así que las batallas serán bastante comunes y que además… en cierto momento todo esto terminará, ellas no estarán aquí por siempre…

\- Eso lo sé, pero por esa misma razón deseo aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible, muchas de ellas tienen historias trágicas, han sufrido y no han conocido la verdadera felicidad… o amor… por eso tomé la decisión de otorgarles el mayor amor posible, si con eso pueden ser felices, lo haré.

\- … Es realmente estúpido… - El Archer soltó una pequeña risa. – No te las hagas de héroe trágico.

\- Tengo mucho por vivir, además, es el sueño de todo hombre joven y sano el tener muchas chicas enamoradas de ti.

\- Solo no se arrepienta de su decisión, la próxima vez no estaré ahí para salvarlo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, es algo en lo que decidí meterme yo mismo, y lo manejaré por cuenta propia. – En ese momento fue con dirección a la cafetería. – Ahora tengo unas chicas que calmar, deséame suerte.

\- No la necesitará. – Se fue a la cafetería para calmar a las chicas, Haji decidió que así sean las cosas más por el bien de las propias servants que por el suyo, si para ello debía repartirles amor en cantidades iguales, lo haría, merecen ratos de felicidad y es algo que estaría ejerciendo para que pueda verlas sonreír, eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, si es que va a estar creciendo su harem poco a poco, ya tengo pensado en próximas chicas que puedan entrar jaja.**

**Camilo Navas: Justamente con la llegada de Tamamo va a ser alguien muy apegado a Haji y no solo por las peleas que puedan armarse como se vio aquí, habrá otros factores más adelante para ello.**

**Bueno, ya vimos como hubo un confrontamiento entre las chicas que tienen interés por Haji, se hizo una pelea campal al final pero él decidió seguir repartiendo amor en partes iguales, con sus debidas consecuencias. Ya en el próximo cap veremos otra cosa, dos servants particulares tendrán protagonismo, ya verán quienes son, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	74. Señor y vasallo

Los espíritus heroicos no necesitan dormir realmente, su condición como servants les otorga una mayor fuerza y resistencia superior a la de una persona común, por eso es que actividades mundanas como el comer y dormir no son algo que necesitan, sin embargo, al realizarlas les permite recuperar algo de mana, aunque Chaldea les proporciona mana por medio de Sheba, siguen teniendo enlaces a sus masters y obtienen mana de ellos, por eso mismo es que deciden realizar las actividades para no poner cargas sobre ellos.

En una de las tantas habitaciones, una servant estaba acostada sobre una de las camas, Ushiwakamaru dormía sin problemas en su propia habitación, generalmente los servants no sueñan a menos que se establezca una conexión con su master para ver pedazos de su pasado pero eso solo ocurre en ocasiones, para su suerte eso no ha pasado con ella, sin embargo no estaba sola en esa habitación, unos ojos le observaban a un costado, como si fuera una estatua, se quedaba ahí quieto vigilando a la Rider, ya entonces Ushi abrió los ojos en ese momento y entonces encontró un rostro mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¡Wuaah! – No pudo evitar sorprenderse por ello, cayendo de la cama.

\- Mi señor ¿se encuentra bien? – No era otro más que Benkei, vasallo de Ushi en vida, una vez se enfrentaron y, al ver la fuerza de esta, decidió servirle mientras viviera.

\- Si… no dolió nada aunque me sorprendiste… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

\- Estuve a su lado toda la noche, vigilando por si sucedía algún ataque repentino.

\- … Benkei, no hay peligro de algún tipo en este lugar, puedes ir a descansar sin necesidad de vigilarme, estoy bien.

\- Lamente si pareciera que soy un poco tosco al respecto, pero usted sigue siendo mi señor, aunque ahora tenemos un master, también tengo lealtad hacia usted.

\- Entiendo… por ahora vamos al comedor, el Archer debe estar preparando para todos.

\- Como diga mi señor. – Los dos salieron de la habitación para avanzar por los pasillos, siempre con Benkei atrás de Ushi como una especie de vigilante, la Rider solo pudo soltar un suspiro. Entendía bien que ese tipo de comportamiento era algo común en su época, cuando viajaba a varios lugares, enfrentó enemigos y el peligro estaba en cualquier esquina pero eso ya no era ahí, simplemente tenía una vida tranquila, entrenaba cuando debía de entrenar, salía con su master a misiones y demás, la época donde era una aventurera quedó bastante lejos y la protección de Benkei ya no era tan necesaria.

Los dos llegaron al comedor, algunos servants ya estaban disfrutando, Emiya, Tamamo Cat y Boudica se esforzaban en la cocina para preparar todo, solo fue cuestión de que fueran a pedir para comer.

\- Yo no necesito nada, puede comer usted. – Señaló Benkei, Ushi le tomó la palabra, solo fue cuestión de minutos para obtener su plato e ir a sentarse, Benkei se quedó parado a su lado, eso incomodó un poco a la pelinegra.

\- ¿No vas a sentarte?

\- No lo veo necesario, me quedaré a su lado vigilando.

\- Claro… - A pesar de ello, no se sentía protegida, ahora que se daba cuenta, cuando estaba viva, tener un guardia a tu lado era sinónimo de nobleza y grandeza, ahora lo veía… como algo vergonzoso.

Un rato después, decidió despejar un poco su mente con entrenamiento, acudiendo a la sala holográfica, generó unos cuantos blancos y muñecos de paja mientras sacó su Katana, Benkei se quedó observando de lado.

\- Sigue sorprendiendo un poco lo que esta tecnología actual hace, veo que ha dominado muy bien el futuro mi señor. – Expresó el Lancer con una sonrisa, Ushi no perdió la concentración por el alago y empezó a moverse, fue rápida al golpear y partir los objetivos sin problema alguno, tanto que solo le llevó unos cuantos segundos. – Bien hecho mi señor.

\- No fue nada. – Respondió ella. - ¿Podrías generar unos cuantos más? No quiero perder esta concentración.

\- Claro… veamos cómo se hace esto… - Benkei miró el tablero aunque sin mucha idea de que hacer, como recién llegado no estaba tan familiarizado al respecto, así que solo se puso a apretar botones. – Creo que ya está.

\- ¿Listo Benkei? – Preguntó Ushi, en ese momento lo que sucedió es que aparecieron treinta golems, veinte wyverns y cuarenta zombies, la Rider se quedó inmóvil. - … Benkei… ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Ni idea, pero aparecieron muchos enemigos, creo que podrá con todos ellos ¿cierto?

\- … Tengo dudas al respecto. – Y entonces un jabalí la tacleó de espaldas, haciendo que cayera de rostro al suelo.

\- Mire mi señor, puedo generar jabalíes, esta tecnología es más divertida de lo que pensé. – Expresó el Lancer con una sonrisa, Ushi se levantó con su rostro lleno de tierra.

\- ¡BENKEI!

* * *

Estaba totalmente agotada, ella sola tuvo que enfrentar a todos los enemigos generados ya que Benkei se divirtió mucho haciendo aparecer distintas cosas, algo que le distrajo, lo virtual fue más real de lo que pensó.

\- Solo deseo darme un baño… - Expresó con cansancio, se dirigió a los baños, Da Vinci logró modificar habitaciones para hacer unos baños tipo aguas termales de gran tamaño para que pudieran entrar los servants, claramente divididos en hombres y mujeres, ella entró a la segunda sección, pasando por la zona para cambiarse, empezó a quitarse la poca ropa que llevaba y servía como armadura ahí.

\- Dejeme ayudarle mi señor.

\- Gracias… - Extendió sus brazos para quitarse las hombreras, entonces ahí se dio cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que Benkei estaba sus espaldas, se cubrió rápidamente los pechos. - ¡Que rayos haces aquí!

\- Ya que va a tomarse un baño, pensé que podría ayudarle a jabonarle la espalda o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! Date cuenta que esta es la zona de mujeres, no puedes entrar aquí.

\- ¿Eso es algún impedimento? En el pasado con gusto aceptaba que le ayudara a bañarse, después de todo debía ser rápido para luchar en cualquier momento.

\- Eso fue el pasado… como sea, será mejor que salgas rápido de aquí, que tal si alguien más entra y te ve.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando en ese momento entraron Jeanne, Martha y Euryale, en ese momento al ver a Benkei dentro se quedaron paralizadas.

\- … ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Martha.

\- Ayudo a mi señor a bañarme.

\- E-Esto… es el baño de mujeres y… - Expresó la ruler con algo de vergüenza.

\- Los hombres no están permitidos aquí ¡largo! – Martha le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro al Lancer que lo terminó mandando a volar fuera del baño, estrellándose contra la pared, Ushi solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

\- Como es que esto sucede…

Un rato después, Rika estaba llegando de otra misión rápida a la cual fue junto a Lily, una vez se despidieron, ella sue fue por su cuenta, en ese momento vio a la Rider correr.

\- ¿Ushi-san?

\- Master, escóndame por favor. – La pelinegra se puso a espaldas de su master y entró en modo espíritu, no poco después vio a Benkei llegar.

\- Master ¿vio a mi señor por aquí?

\- Bueno…

\- (No diga nada master, se lo suplico) – Le habló Ushi por telepatía, la pelinaranja no entendía nada pero si parecía un poco desesperada.

\- La vi irse por ahí, puedes alcanzarla todavía.

\- Entiendo, gracias por la ayuda. – Poco después ya se alejó, Ushi volvió a materializarse, soltando un suspiro.

\- Menos mal se fue…

\- ¿Pasó algo con Benkei-san? – Preguntó ella, Ushi desvió la mirada.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que he tenido algo de problemas con él, puede que antes no me diera cuenta porque mi entorno era muy distinto, pero ahora observo que él es muy… servicial, tanto que puedo llegar a ser molesto, no solo no he podido comer tranquilamente, también generó muchos enemigos en la sala de entrenamiento e incluso entró al baño conmigo, no es algo que pueda seguir soportando.

\- Entiendo… ¿le has dicho algo de esto? – Preguntó Rika, la Rider bajó el rostro.

\- Nada… él se ha dedicado toda su vida a servirme, si de repente le digo que se detenga, sería como negar su razón de vivir, creo que se quedaría vacío.

\- Ushi-san, si realmente conoces a Benkei-san, seguro él terminará entendiendo lo que dices, háblalo con él, seguro las cosas saldrán como esperas.

\- … Tiene razón master, nada de esto va a resolverse a menos que se lo diga de frente, gracias por la ayuda. – Sonrió ella levemente, Rika también.

\- Vamos a buscarlo, necesitas ser sincera para que entienda.

\- Claro. – Las dos se pusieron en camino para buscar al Lancer, al menos no tardaron mucho cuando vieron que estaba frente a la habitación de la Rider.

\- Mi señor, le estaba buscando, pensé que quizás volvería a su habitación, así que esperé aquí haciendo guardia y…

\- Benkei. – la pelinegra le interrumpió, tenía un rostro serio. – Necesitamos hablar.

\- … Claro, le escucharé y estaré para servirle ¿de qué quiere hablar? – La Rider tuvo algo de dudas por unos cuantos segundos pero una mirada de Rika le dijo que todo estaría bien, tomó un hondo respiro antes de continuar.

\- Escucha Benkei, aprecio realmente toda la atención que me pones, los servicios y protección es algo que realmente agradezco, no podía haber tenido un mejor vasallo en vida durante mis viajes, pero… es momento de que todo eso termine.

\- .. ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Estoy diciendo que actualmente no requiero de tus servicios, ya no estamos en una época de guerras, los señores y vasallos desaparecieron, lo que quiero decir es que… ya no deseo que me sirvas como antes.

\- … ¿Mi señor? – Benkei se vio confundido pero más que eso, estaba un poco ansioso.

\- Ahora mismo ya no soy tu señor, simplemente soy… Ushiwakamaru, Minamoto no Yoshitsune, una simple guerrera que fue criada por tanukis y ahora bajo el mando de un master, ya no tengo un rango mayor hacia ti, somos iguales, por eso deseo que me trates de igual, sin tanta atención.

\- ¿Acaso es que no le complacía con lo que hacía?

\- No es nada de eso, es solo que… la época cambió Benkei, espero puedas entenderlo.

\- … Entiendo… o creo hacerlo, así que ya no es mi señor… ya no soy su vasallo ¿cierto? – Ella asintió, el Lancer bajó el rostro. – Entonces… así serán las cosas.

\- Si, gracias por entender Benkei.

\- Si mi se… Ushiwakamaru-dono… - Sin decir más, Benkei se dio la vuelta para irse, Ushi soltó un largo suspiro, entonces volteó a ver a Rika.

\- Gracias por la ayuda master, eso resolvió todo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que deseas esto? No se veía realmente feliz. – Expresó Rika con preocupación.

\- Tenía que dejar las cosas en claro, quizás ahora él pueda actuar por su cuenta y disfrutar de las cosas que nunca pudo al estar a mi lado, espero pueda ser feliz. – Sonripo levemente, Rika seguía creyendo que algo estaba mal pero si fue la decisión de Ushi, no tenía nada más que decir.

\- Está bien, espero que los dos puedan encontrar cosas que hacer ya que decidieron romper ese lazo.

\- Todo saldrá bien, lo aseguro. – Sonrió la Rider, al menos eso era lo que ella creía en ese momento, Benkei ya no estaría a su lado tan frecuentemente como antes y era algo que iba a vivir por primera vez.

* * *

Otro día, Ushi abrió los ojos para despertar en su habitación, volteó a ver a todos lados para ver si había alguien, entonces se dio cuenta.

\- Es verdad… Benkei ya no está aquí. – Decidió alejar esos pensamientos y dirigirse al comedor, ella fue sola en ese momento, pidió bolas de arroz, sujetó su plato y entonces se sentó en una mesa, estaba por su cuenta, vio a otros servants sentarse juntos y mientras ella estaba sola, buscó con la mirada a Benkei, creyendo que estaría en alguna otra mesa pero nada. – (No lo veo por ningún lado…)

Decidió comer, se sentía un poco más tranquila comiendo sin vigilancia alguna o un guardia como Benkei, logró comer en paz pero igual lo sentía algo extraño.

_"Mi señor…"_

Volteó a ver, creyendo escuchar la voz de Benkei pero nada, bajó la mirada.

\- (¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso? Yo misma decidí romper nuestra relación de señor y vasallo, debo aceptarlo…) – Sin decir nada más, siguió comiendo en silencio.

Un tiempo después, fue a la sala holográfica para entrenar, generó varios objetivos y muñecos de paja, con su katana en mano, comenzó a moverse rápido, atravesó cuatro objetivos de forma instantánea y luego giró a un costado en su propio eje, cortando tres muñecos de paja.

\- Esta debe ser mi mejor actuación, Benkei, viste es… - En ese momento se quedó en silencio, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró al ver que estaba sola. – Es verdad…

_"Bien hecho mi señor, que gran habilidad tiene"_

\- Benkei me hubiera alabado si estuviera aquí… - Apretó fuertemente los dientes en ese momento. – Maldición, no debo retroceder a mi palabra.

Luego de terminar su entrenamiento, decidió refrescarse con un baño, entró, se desvistió y entonces fue a sumergirse al agua termal, la temperatura era idónea por lo cual calmaba sus músculos adoloridos en ese momento.

\- Que bien se siente… Benkei, si pudieras lavarme la espalda… - Esperaba una respuesta pero nada, entonces se dio cuenta. – Es cierto jeje… estoy sola aquí… - Soltó una pequeña risa.

_"Permítame lavarle su espalda mi señor"_

_"El agua fría ayuda a calmar el espíritu, debe echarse una cubeta mi señor"_

_"Mi señor, no olvide secarse el cabello, no querrá atrapar un resfriado"_

Varios recuerdos con Benkei pasaron por su mente en ese momento, no se había dado cuenta antes de todo lo que él ha hecho por ella y siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa, estaba muy enojada consigo misma porque decidió ignorar esos sentimientos pensando que eran por su bien.

\- Esto no está nada bien… Benkei… te necesito…

* * *

Rika estaba en la sala principal de Chaldea, estaba hablando con Roman en ese momento sobre unos cuantos asuntos, en ese momento la Rider entró a la sala, fue directo hacia ambos.

\- ¡Master, ha visto a Benkei, no lo encuentro en ningún lado! – Expresó con desesperación.

\- Espera un momento Ushi-san, cálmate. – La pelinaranja buscó calmarla. – Así que estás buscando a Benkei.

\- Ya no puedo soportarlo… no me di cuenta pero realmente lo necesito a mi lado, quiero encontrarlo.

\- Respecto a eso, hace poco vino y me dijo que quería ir a cierto lugar, así que lo transporté ahí. – Respondió Roman, Ushi lo sujetó de su bata.

-Llevarme ahí, ahora. – Exigió.

\- S-Suéltame por favor que me arrugas la bata. – Fue soltado. - … Rika, será mejor que vayas con ella.

\- Si… - La pelinaranja ya sabía que algo así iba a suceder así que tenía que observarlo todo al final. Siendo llevados a otro mundo, las aparecieron en un bosque, según Roman, Benkei también estaba ahí.

\- ¡Benkei! – Ushi empezó a llamarlo pero no respondía. - ¡Donde estás!

\- Espera Ushi-san, no creo que esté muy lejos, busquemos de momento. – Señaló Rika, las dos empezaron a moverse por el bosque, siempre llamando al Lancer pero no respondía.

\- Benkei… donde estás… - Ushi bajó la mirada, apretaba su puño.

\- Ushi-san, aquí hay una cueva al parecer, veamos si está dentro. – Señaló Rika, ya que no había otro sitio, las dos entraron, estaba oscura y todo, la Rider iba adelante para proteger a su master en caso de que cualquier peligro saltara. – Está inusualmente callado.

\- Es cierto… master, tenga cuidado… - Señaló la Rider, ya entonces al llegar a lo más profundo de la cueva, vieron lo que estaba ahí, un gran grupo de jabalíes y en el centro se encontraba uno realmente gigante, eso sorprendió a ambas. – Será mejor que no hagamos ruido… si nos descubren…

\- Es verdad… - Las dos decidieron retroceder lentamente procurando no hacer ruido, eso hasta que Rika, por error, pateó una pequeña piedra la cual impactó la pared. – Rayos.

Los jabalíes despertaron en ese momento, viendo a todos lados, encontraron a las dos chicas ahí, el gigante soltó un fuerte rugido.

\- ¡Lo protegeré master! – Ushi decidió pasar a la acción, con su Katana en mano, se movió rápidamente, pasando entre tres jabalíes los cuales cortó sin problemas, la sangre de estos goteando de su espada, uno más quiso embestirla por detrás pero saltó en ese momento, girando en el aire, aterrizó con su arma al frente, apuñalando al animal en la espalda la cual soltó un chillido de dolor. – Estas criaturas no son nada.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Ante la advertencia de Rika, la Rider vio al jabalí gigante ir hacia ella, sacó su katana del otro jabalí para bloquear la embestida de este, resultó en ser bastante fuerte por lo que resistía pero al final terminó cediendo, Ushi voló hasta impactar con fuerza la pared de la cueva. - ¡Ushi-san!

\- Esto… no es nada… - Se levantó con algo de trabajo pero antes de reaccionar, nuevamente el jabalí la atacó, salió volando una vez más, este parecía ser más inteligente cuando dio un salto y golpeó a la pelinegra. - ¡Aaargh!

Ushi cayó al suelo, escupió algo de sangre en ese momento, el jabalí gigante la vio de forma amenazadora, ella apenas y podía sujetarse con su Katana.

\- No puedo caer aquí… no sería digno el perder contra una criatura como esta… - Eso decía pero la criatura claramente la superaba, estaba en problemas en ese momento. – (Maldición… por favor… que alguien me ayude… ¡Benkei!)

\- ¡**Gohyaku Rakan Fudarakutokai**! – De repente alguien hizo ese canto, el jabalí gigante quedó paralizado en ese momento, Ushi entonces pudo ver la figura alta frente a ella, sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos.

\- Benkei…

\- Lamento la tardanza, pero ahora esto es el problema mayor, puede levantarse ¿cierto? – Le ofreció su mano, Ushi tenía mucho que decir, simplemente sonrió, aceptando el gesto del Lancer.

\- Claro que puedo… master, es momento de acabar con él ahora que está inmóvil.

\- Es verdad. – la barra de NP estaba llena. – Vamos Ushi-san, acabalo con tu Noble Phantasm.

\- Como usted diga. – la luz la rodeó, en ese momento se movió velozmente. – Este es tu fin animal ¡**Dan no Ura, Hassou Tobi**!

Pasó a gran velocidad a través del jabalí y realizó un gran corte que pasó por todo su abdomen, el animal solo pudo chillar mientras un gran torrente de sangre salió disparado de él, entonces cayó al suelo, muriendo en ese instante, al Rider cayó de rodillas por el agotamiento.

\- Lo hiciste Ushi-san. – Sonrió Rika, ya entonces Benkei se acercó a ella.

\- Benkei…

\- Ushiwakamaru-dono… - Sin previo aviso, sintió brazos rodeándole, Ushi decidió abrazarlo en ese momento, quedando sorprendido. - ¿Eh?

\- Eres un idiota… por favor, no vuelvas a alejarte de mí…

\- … Mi señor…

\- Benkei, lamento todo lo que dije antes, pensé que era por tu bien pero… estaba siendo egoísta, realmente te quiero a mi lado como mi vasallo, no vuelvas a abandonarme nunca más… *Sniff*

\- ¿Está llorando?

\- No idiota, no estoy llorando… - Eso dijo ella pero seguía sollozando, Benkei sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- De cualquier forma ¿Qué hacías aquí Benkei-san? – Preguntó Rika.

\- Bueno, ya que no tenía nada qué hacer luego de que mi señor decidió alejarme, quise venir a cazar jabalíes para ocuparme un poco, igual dicen que la carne de jabalí es rica en nutrientes y que a mi señor le hubiera encantado.

\- Al final lo hiciste todo por ella. – Sonrió Rika.

\- Al menos todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, la verdad, estoy más feliz de esta forma. – Respondió él mientras seguía confortando a la Rider, al menos los dos pudieron volver a su relación de antes, algo mucho mejor para ambos.

* * *

\- ¡Aaaah! – Ushi estaba entrenando nuevamente, Benkei observaba todo en ese momento. - ¿Qué tal?

\- Excelente mi señor, realmente su habilidad ha mejorado bastante.

\- Me alegra saber eso. – Respondió la Rider con una sonrisa, se sentía más cómoda de esa forma. - ¿Puedes generar más enemigos?

\- Claro, veamos… - Empezó a apretar botones en ese momento y entonces aparecieron cien zombies, sesenta golems y veinte jabalíes gigantes, Ushi se quedó inmóvil. – Esto… sigo sin manejar esto correctamente.

\- ¡BENKEI! – gritó mientras empezó a pelear contra todos ellos, quizás había algunos problemas pero ella estaba feliz con eso, nadie más podía estar a su lado.

* * *

**El Redentor 777: Bueno, en ocasiones el grial otorga conocimiento tan random a los servants para intentar adecuarse al mundo moderno, grail-kun es un troll en ese aspecto jaja.**

**Camilo Navas: Haji no tiene nada de qué quejarse, todas las servants son realmente hermosas y estar rodeado de chicas así, aunque puedan matarte si lo quieren, es algo que está dispuesto a hacer.**

**Felipe1402XZA: Bueno, justamente de que eso iba a hablar, tuve suerte de que lancé por Skadi y me salió a 320 quartz al momento que terminó el directo jaja, lo sufrí pero ella llegó.**

**Bueno, aquí ya vimos este cap para Ushi y Benkei, ella aprendió a apreciar a la persona que más se preocupa por ella y así lo quiere. Finalmente, el próximo cap empezaremos el siguiente evento, se viene el Gudaguda y veremos la entrada de dos servants muy divertidas que protagonizarán este evento, espérenlo. Saludos.**


	75. Criaturas raras y una nueva aventura

Es otro día normal en Chaldea, simple y aburrido donde únicamente se descansa, entrena y todo lo demás, para ambos masters no es que pudiera ocurrir algún problema al respecto y que de repente haya algún intruso o algo por el estilo que irrumpa en la facultad y…

\- ¡Alerta de intruso! – La alarma empezó a resonar por toda Chaldea, ambos hermanos se vieron al rostro antes de ir directo a la sala de comando para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo al respecto.

\- Ya estamos aquí para saber qué sucede. – Informó Haji en ese momento, Roman, Da Vinci y Mash ya se encontraban ahí.

\- Buenos días Senpais, espero hayan descansado bien. – Saludó la pelimorada, Rika fue a abrazarla. - ¿Senpai? – Se sonrojó.

\- Me encanta abrazarte en las mañanas. – Respondió la pelinaranja.

\- No es momento de ser cariñosos en la mañana, hay intrusos y deben encargarse de ellos. – Respondió Roman.

\- Es un aguado doctor, por eso quizás sea soltero toda su vida. – Respondió Rika con reprocho, un gotón surgió de la frente de Roman.

\- No es el momento de hablar sobre mi vida amorosa… vayan por ello.

\- Entendido, vamos. – Señaló Haji a ambas chicas, las dos asintieron mientras se iban.

\- No seré soltero… ¿cierto? – Preguntó Roman, Da Vinci soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Quien sabe~

Los tres avanzaron por los pasillos mientras iban al sitio fuente donde se encuentra el intruso, Mash ya se había cambiado para ser Shielder mientras iban en camino.

\- Según lo mostrado por el doctor, el intruso debe encontrarse cerca. – Informó ella, ya mientras más se acercaban, llegaron a la zona sin ver nada. - ¿Dónde estará?

\- Nobbu~ - Escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas, voltearon a ver solo para encontrarse con una criatura pequeña, ojos blancos grandes, era como un chibi vestido de negro y rojo.

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Eeh?

\- Esto… - Se quedaron callados, incluso Roman no supo que responder al ver a ese enemigo.

\- No es momento de quedarse quietos, aunque parezca un chiste, tiene habilidades de batalla. – Informó Da Vinci, esta criatura estuvo a punto de atacar cuando de repente fue cortada a la mitad por una katana, una figura se apareció a sus espaldas.

\- Menos mal me encargué. – Quien apareció fue una chica, cabello castaño palido, llevaba un kimono color rosado con una katana en su mano. – Estas criaturas no se detienen de causar problemas.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Mash, la chica carraspeó un poco su garganta.

\- Siento no haberme presentado, soy del Shinsen… mejor llámenme Sakura Saber.

\- Así que Sakura Saber… - poco después llegó otra chica, largo cabello negro, vestida con traje militar negro con rojo, ojos del mismo color y una capa.

\- Parece que encontramos a la gente de aquí, admiren, soy el rey demonio del sexto cielo, Oda… soy Demon Archer.

\- Sakura Saber y Demon Archer, lo tenemos. – Asintió Haji.

\- ¿Pueden explicarnos que fue eso que apareció? – Preguntó Mash.

\- Son unas criaturas que han causado problemas desde donde venimos, llegamos aquí persiguiéndolas pero parece que no van a detenerse por más que peleemos, quizás debamos ir al sitio donde se encuentra la principal causa. – Expresó la Saber.

\- Así que tenemos misión. – Expresó Rika. – Nii-san, busquemos a otros dos servants para ir, hay que pelear.

\- Claro, ya iremos. – Los dos se pusieron en camino para buscar dos más para esa misión. Pasados solo unos minutos ya volvieron a la sala de comando, Haji trajo consigo a Drake y a Tamamo que fueron las más cercanas y Rika estaba con Lancelot y David. Ya estaban listos para partir.

\- Tardaron demasiado. – Expresó la Archer.

\- Aquí Tamamo quiso darme de desayunar pero le dije que era una emergencia. – Señaló Haji.

\- Master no puede irse sin comer antes. – Respondió la Caster.

\- No hay tiempo que perder zorro, o zorra, lo que seas. – Expresó la Archer, Tamamo se mostró molesta.

\- Es maleducado llamarme así.

\- Creo que es momento que se vayan. – Señaló Roman. – Los cofres están listos y las coordenadas de esta singularidad extraña ya están puestas así que no tenemos tiempo que perder. – Asintieron, ya entraron a los cofres y empezó la inmersión.

* * *

El grupo llegó a un prado bastante extenso, no se veía nada a los alrededores por el momento.

\- Este es el sitio. – Expresó la Saber. – Hay que tener cuidado mientras nos movemos, no sabemos en qué momento podrían aparecer esas cosas.

\- Parece que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen. – Señaló David y es que más de esos chibis llegaron, apuntando sus pequeños rifles. – Se ven tiernos en realidad.

\- No hay que dejar que su apariencia graciosa les engañe, son peligrosos en masa. – Respondió la Archer, en ese momento manifestó dos mosquetes en sus manos. – Llegó el momento de pelear, no nos estorben.

\- Buenas armas. – Sonrió Drake.

\- Gracias, tengo fascinación por las armas de fuego, tus pistolas tampoco están mal.

\- No es momento de distraerse chicas, hay una pelea por delante. – Señaló Haji con sus propias pistolas, ya empezaron la batalla. Los chibis empezaron a disparar, se movieron rápido esquivando las balas, la Saber se movió mientras atacó con su katana a un costado de un chibi, cortándolo sin problemas.

\- Sigo sin tener toda mi fuerza… - Expresó por debajo.

\- Permítame ayudarle señorita. – David alejó a uno de los chibis con su bastón, de forma consecutiva sacó su honda para arrojarle una piedra que le atravesó.

\- Gracias por el apoyo. – Agradeció la Saber.

\- No es nada, cualquier cosa por una hermosa dama como usted. – la castaña simplemente desvió la mirada de forma nerviosa.

\- Arthuuuurrr. – Lancelot atacaba a tres chibis con su espada los cuales fueron destruidos sin problemas mientras Rika golpeó a uno con el puño de su guantelete para mandarle a volar hasta estrellar un árbol.

\- Hai~ - Soltando un tierno grito de batalla, Tamamo pateó a uno de ellos usando artes marciales mientras daba la vuelta contra patada, mientras uno quiso atacarla por detrás, manipuló el espejo que la rodeaba para bloquear el ataque, sacó un talismán el cual envió hacia este para que encienda en llamas. – No pueden derrotar a esta chica zorro.

\- ¿Estos enemigos hacen respawn? Por uno que acabamos, aparecen dos o tres. – Preguntó Haji al disparar y acabar con dos.

\- Una retirada táctica es lo mejor que podemos hacer. – Pensó la Archer.

\- Me encargo de eso, ven aquí mi barco. – Drake manifestó en ese momento su barco el cual flotaba en el cielo, la Archer se vio sorprendida.

\- Nunca vi de barcos que pudieran volar.

\- Uno debe tener sus trucos, master, podemos salir. – Informó la Rider, Haji asintió.

\- Subamos para alejarnos lo mejor posible. – Ya entonces todos empezaron a subir al navío, una vez ya estaban todos, Drake fue a tomar el timón mientras empezó a manejar, el barco ascendió en el cielo mientras se alejaban de los chibis.

\- Jajajajaja, esto es grandioso, me hubiera gustado volar de esta forma cuando estaba con vida, me hubiera ayudado en mis batallas. – Empezó a reír la Archer.

\- Estamos demasiado alto… da mucho miedo… - En cambio la Saber no se veía del todo complacida.

\- Por ahora vamos a un sitio donde podamos estar seguros. – Comentó Haji, Drake asintió.

\- Todo a estribor. – Expresó mientras se movían, por el momento estaban a salvo y no tenían que pelear más.

\- Podríamos aprovechar este momento para que nos expliquen que pasa aquí. – Comentó Mash, la Saber asintió.

\- Lo que sucede es que en este sitio tenemos una guerra del Santo Grial, la cosa es que el grial se descontroló y de alguna forma estas criaturas pequeñas aparecieron causando caos, dejó de ser una simple guerra.

\- Aquí Saber y yo hicimos una pequeña tregua para encargarnos del problema, aunque estamos lejos de resolver algo y ahora vemos que igual viajaron entre mundos. – Comentó la Archer. – Originalmente era más poderosa pero siento que me nerfearon, soy como de nivel 1.

\- Yo igual. – Asintió la Saber. – De alguna forma la realidad aquí empezó a corromperse por el grial y poco podemos hacer sin ayuda, esas criaturas aparecen en montones, así que agradecemos de cierta forma el apoyo que nos dan.

\- Es nuestro trabajo en Chaldea resolver los problemas que ocurran en singularidades con tal de corregir la historia. – Expresó Haji. – Lo hacemos gratis, pero no hay quejas.

\- Podría pagarles con monedas de oro. – Expresó la Archer cuando la Saber le pegó en la cabeza. - ¿Por qué fue eso?

\- No es momento de negociar, es algo serio lo que estamos viviendo ahora.

\- Yo solo di una posibilidad. – Se hundió de hombros la pelinegra.

\- Lamento los problemas causados por Archer, todo esto mayormente es a causa de ella. – Se disculpó la Saber.

\- Nos dimos cuenta, las criaturas tienen su apariencia. – Expresó Rika. – Aunque débiles, en números altos si son un peligro.

\- Aunque no tienen ni la mitad de belleza que yo. – Sonrió la Archer. – Siempre imitada, jamás igualada.

\- Estamos cerca de un páramo seguro, pronto aterrizaremos. – Informó Drake.

\- Es momento de continuar ¿algo más que debamos de saber? – Preguntó Rika.

\- ¿Sabías que, en el futuro, tendré una versión más poderosa que será de una clase Avenger?

\- Nada de spoilers. – Haji calló a la Archer en ese momento.

* * *

En un prado abierto se encontraban dos figuras, una de ellas era Ushi… ejem, Imagawa Yoshitsune quien iba acompañada de su fiel vasallo Ben… ejem, Musashibou Sessai.

\- Ey Ben… quiero decir Sessai, este lugar es perfecto para descansar, prepara todo para la cena.

\- Claro mi señor ¿desea sopa como siempre?

\- Por supuesto Ben… quiero decir Sessai, temprano al amanecer debemos continuar.

\- Nobbu~ - Iban acompañados de otro chibi nobbu pero más pequeño.

\- Esta criatura es extraña pero parece que quiere acompañarnos. – Expresó Ushi… ejem, Imagawa.

\- Es cierto mi señor, parece que no nos hará daño. – Respondió Ben… ejem, Sessai. En otro lado, el grupo estaba detrás de arbustos observando todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Son servants? Pero tienen nombres distintos. – Comentó Mash.

\- Fueron invocados por el grial corrupto a respuesta de todo lo que está ocurriendo. – Comentó la Archer. – Nuestra mejor forma de pasar es pelear contra ellos y tengo una idea… un asalto nocturno.

\- Igual que Okehazama ¿no? – Preguntó Rika, la Archer sonrió.

\- Es verdad, esa táctica me ayudó mucho en mis batallas por unificar la nación.

\- Entonces quizás yo pueda hacer algo, me movería rápidamente y… - Antes de que pudiera continuar, la Saber tosió tan fuerte que escupió sangre.

\- ¡Eeeeeh! – Expresó Mash con asombro.

\- Eso se ve mal. – Comentó Haji.

\- N-No es nada… no es que esté a gusto pero es una skill que tengo, puede parecer raro pero forma parte de mi vida y no puedo librarme de ella.

\- Estás enferma durante toda la vida, mis condolencias. – Haji empezó a rezar.

\- ¡No es que esté muerta! – Gritó.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Escucharon una voz ajena.

\- Perfecto, nos descubrieron por tu culpa. – la Archer soltó un bufido, en ese momento apareció otro servant, era Arash… o al menos era en apariencia.

\- Así que buscan atacar al señor Yoshitsune por sorpresa pero no será posible, yo, Matsudaira Arash me encargaré de ustedes, vengan. – Entonces aparecieron más Nobbus en ese momento, siendo rodeados.

\- ¿Todos los servants llevan el alma de personajes importantes de la era Edo? – Preguntó Rika.

\- El grial de esta singularidad actúa de formas extrañas. – Pensó Mash.

\- Menos hablar, más pelea, hay que ocuparnos de estas cosas. – Señaló la Saber la cual de repente cambió de ropaje, ahora llevaba una ropa más ligera como un traje militar de blanco y azul, pantaloncillos y un kimono medio abierto.

\- ¿En qué momento te cambiaste Saber? – Preguntó la Archer.

\- Ni idea, pero siento que tengo más fuerzas que antes, puedo hacer esto. – Expresó con seriedad.

\- ¿Yo igual quiero ascender? Si alguno de ustedes tiene un material de ascenso, dénmelo, seré más fuerte. – Expresó la Archer, ambos hermanos se vieron al rostro.

\- No tenemos nada.

\- Rayos, y seguro esa Caster de antes se llevó la olla negra porque tenía interés, es mi material de ascenso.

\- Si terminaron de hablar de cosas que no entendemos, hay que pelear. – Expresó Tamamo, ya varios mini nobbus comenzaron a atacar en ese momento.

\- Jeje, los mini nobbus son fuertes, no pueden hacer nada contra ellas al igual que contra mí, soy el Archer más fuerte de este lugar. – Expresó Arash… Matsudaira Arash con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Sonrió la Demon Archer. – Osas retar al rey demonio del sexto cielo con tus palabras y conocerás la muerte.

\- Tonterías, caerán como moscas. – El Arash empezó a disparar flechas, Sakura Saber los cortaba con facilidad en ese momento. - ¿Cómo?

\- Me alegra recuperar mi fuerza. – Sonrió esta. – Y bien ¿Quién desea probar un poco?

\- Imposible, soy parte de la retaguardia del señor Yoshitsune, no pueden derrotarme.

\- Palabras demasiado grandes para un simple servant de dos estrellas. – Empezó a reír la Demon Archer.

\- Vas a arrepentirte de haber dicho eso. – Expresó el Arash, disparando más flechas, en ese momento sus proyectiles fueron interceptados por Drake y Tamamo que los quemaban ya sea con talismanes o disparos, de forma consecutiva Lancelot llegó para atacarlo por la espalda con su espada, mandándolo a volar, aterrizó cerca de David en ese momento, este le miró fijamente. - … ¿Qué harás?

\- … No mucho. – Sin previo aviso le picó los ojos, empezando a quejarse, Haji apareció y le sujetó del brazo.

\- Oye, no te golpees. – Usó el propio brazo de Arash para golpearlo. – Dije que no te golpees. – Volvió a repetir la acción. – Sigues golpeándote.

\- Nii-san, eso ya es pura maldad. – Expresó Rika con rostro inexpresivo.

\- Siempre quise hacer eso. – Ya lo apartó con un disparo, cayendo al suelo, estaba completamente herido.

\- No puedo caer aquí… no puedo permitirlo.

\- Deberías rendirte, somos más. – Expresó la Archer. – Los números definen la victoria en el campo de batalla, deberías saberlo.

\- Es verdad… pero tengo mi as bajo la manga. – En ese momento apuntó su arco al cielo. – No caeré sin llevármelos a ustedes ¡Stella!

\- Oh mierda, huyamos. – Gritó Rika a los demás mientras empezaron a correr, mientras tanto Ushi y Ben… quiero decir, Imagawa Yoshitsune y Musashibou Sessai estaban comiendo junto a su gran ejército cuando vieron luces en el cielo.

\- Ey Benkei… quiero decir Sessai ¿encendimos pirotecnia durante la comida?

\- No lo creo mi seño, y además dijo mi otro nombre, así no debe seguir esta singularidad, recuerde que portamos las almas de esos guerreros.

\- Es verdad.

\- ¡Apartense! – Vieron el grupo correr a toda velocidad en ese momento, Demon Archer empujó a Ushi… Imagawa. – Lo siento, pero tenemos prisa

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto esta mientras veían al grupo alejarse entonces observaron algo como un cometa ir hacia ellos. – Oh…

Les impactaron de lleno, todo su ejército desapareció en un gran cráter donde no había más que fuego y cenizas.

\- Mi señor… es nuestro fin…

\- Es verdad… lo siento hermano, no podré restaurar el shogunato… - Y entonces Ushi… Imagawa desapareció al igual que Sassei.

\- Eso estuvo loco, realmente pensó en destruirnos con un ataque así. – Expresó Sakura Saber la cual había regresado a su kimono de antes.

\- Un ataque poderoso y brutal, para ambas partes. – Expresó Rika. – Al menos estamos todos a salvo que es lo importante.

\- Por supuesto, no pueden matar tan fácilmente al rey demonio del sexto cielo. – La Archer soltó una risa. – Ahora que terminamos un problema, pasemos al siguiente tramo de esta historia, hasta la próxima semana. – La demon Archer se despidió con la mano mirando al frente, dejando confundidos al resto, sabía algo, pero es cuestión de otra historia, tenían un largo camino por delante.

* * *

**Felipe1402XZA: Bueno, si que fue bueno por su lado y pues ya es algo que arreglo respecto a todo ello, ya se verá mucho más.**

**El Redentor 777: No es que haga algo como que abusen de las dos jaja, pero igual necesito representar algo de problemas para Ushi, al menos ahí terminó bien.**

**Camilo Navas: Bueno, aquí está el inicio, a ver como estaremos con ello.**

**Roxas Strife: Si que Ushi aprendió la lección al respecto y no lo dejará ir.**

**Pues aquí estamos con el Guda Guda, apenas iniciamos y veremos todo lo que pueda salir de esto, al menos ahí las dos servants desconocidas no tan desconocidas ya acompañan y a ver como arreglan esta singularidad algo peculiar.**

**Also, una pequeña historia, ayer hice unos tiros en el segundo banner del rerun de verano y tuve una gran suerte, mi primer ticket me dio a Maid Alter y mi tercero a Raikou lancer, solo tenía pensado tirar cinco tickets y salió mejor de lo pensado jaja, ya el resto irá al verano de este año, mi objetivo es BB veraniega, ya veremos, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	76. Batallas en la planicie

\- Anteriormente, en Gudaguda: Honnouji. La aparición de una Saber y la Archer más hermosa y fuerte que existe ha causado que una nueva aventura se sitúe para los dos jóvenes masters, en compañía de sus servants se embarcan en la búsqueda para detener al grial de seguir invocando servants con espíritus históricos de la era Edo y que finalmente la Archer consiga su sueña de unificar Japón para que todo esté bajo su mandato, además de que la alabaran como a una diosa y…

\- Deja de dar una retroalimentación falsa. – Expresó la Saber.

\- Estaba en lo mejor, la gente necesita saber lo que pasó antes. – Comentó Demon Archer.

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso, no con la situación en la que estamos ahora. – El grupo se encontraba frente a dos servants, Medu… Sanada Medusa y su señor Dariu… Takeda Darius. El segundo soltó un rugido inentendible.

\- Lo que mi señor quiso decir es que llegó tu fin tonto de Owari, caerás en este mismo lugar.

\- ¿Es en serio? Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que pelear. – Expresó la Archer, el Berserker nuevamente rugió.

\- Lo que mi señor quiso decir es que no tienes forma de escapar, no hay otra opción más que pelear aquí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo entiende? – Susurró Tamamo a Haji, este se hundió de hombros.

\- Si lo que quieren es pelea, fácil se las daremos, así que es momento de otro ataque. – Anunció Rika.

\- No crean que mi señor es alguien que caiga fácilmente, si lo subestiman, los sorprenderá totalmente.

\- ¿Eso crees? Entonces probémoslo, adelante Drake.

\- Claro master. – La Rider no perdió el tiempo y activó de forma súbita su NP, el barco apareció tras ella y preparó sus cañones en ese momento. – Intenten evitar esto si pueden, adelante mi nave, dispara.

Los cañones dispararon potentes rayos hacia los dos servants que poco pudieron hacer, Medu… Sanada Medusa se quedó paralizada.

\- Mi señor… cometimos un error. – Takeda Darius asintió. Recibieron los impactos directos en ese momento a lo cual se armó una gran explosión.

\- ¡Yuju! Ese es el poder occidental que me encanta. – Sonrió la Archer.

\- Creo que se pasó un poco. – Expresó la Saber por debajo. Una vez terminó los disparos, ambos servants estaban en el suelo.

\- Así que es nuestro fin… fue bueno mientras duró… - Y de tal forma, tanto Sanada Medusa como Takeda Darius desaparecieron.

\- Que rápido. – Comentó Mash. – Las señales enemigas desaparecieron, aunque Rider no estaba realmente decidida a pelear.

\- Eso no importa, ganamos que es lo mejor aquí. – Comentó la Archer. – Si que teniendo a este grupo podremos llegar a conquistar todo Japón en cuestión de tiempo.

\- Ese no es nuestro objetivo Archer. – Comentó la Saber. – Lo importante es que podremos seguir avanzando sin problemas, contando además con nosotras, también tenemos una Caster, una Rider, otro Archer y otro Berserker y… Mash ¿Qué clase eres?

\- Bueno, no es algo común que se vea, pero soy una Shielder, me especializo en defensa.

\- Ya veo, teniendo ese tamaño de pecho, podría rebotar cualquier cosa. – Expresó la Archer con una risa a lo que la pelimorada se cubrió.

\- Es verdad, estoy orgullosa de esos pechos. – Asintió Rika lo cual solo hizo que ella se avergonzara más, entonces llegó otra figura.

\- ¡Es tu final Takeda Darius, yo, Uesugi Arturia venceré de una vez y…! – Artu… Uesugi Arturia miró a todos lados y no encontró a su rival. - ¿Y mi rival?

\- ¿Otro servant? Esto… ya lo derrotamos. – Anunció Mash, la Saber bajó la mirada.

\- Entiendo… así que dejó de existir, y eso que esperaba obtener toda su comida, mi apetito no se sacia así como así ¿saben? No importa, me encargaré de ustedes entonces, denme toda su comida.

\- No importa el espíritu, algunas cosas no cambian. – Comentó Haji. – Es momento de otra batalla aquí.

\- ¡Arthuuuur! – Lancelot comenzó sin previo aviso su ataque, golpeando con su espada a Artu… Uesugi Arturia la cual empezó a defenderse.

\- No tengo idea de quien seas pero siento esta intención asesina hacia mí ¿te conocí en algún lado? – El Berserker no dijo nada mientras continuó su ataque, en ese momento Uesugi Arturia retrocedió. – Si no dirás nada, entonces debo ir con todo, hora de preparar mi ataque final ¡Excali…!

Y antes de que pudiera terminar, Lancelot activó su NP en ese momento, un jet se manifestó y saltó encima de él, entonces hizo aparecer una Mini gun en sus brazos y lanzó una ráfaga de balas con este hacia la Saber la cual recibió todo el impacto de este hasta que el jet lanzó misiles que igual le dieron, la Saber terminó por volar hasta impactar el suelo.

\- Así que es todo… no es justo, solo comí tres tazones de arroz… quiero más… - Y se desvaneció.

\- Otro servant eliminado, han caído bastante fácil, a decir verdad. – Expresó Mash.

\- No son tan fuertes como parece, un solo Noble Phantasm ha bastado para eliminarlos. – Expresó David.

\- Es como si hubiera algo raro con ellos… - Pensó Tamamo, en ese momento apareció Roman por medio del holograma.

\- Hola, lamento comunicarme hasta ahora pero estaba durmiendo pero finalmente pude observar algo.

\- ¿Encontró algo doctor? – Preguntó la Shielder.

\- Así es, y es mejor que se vayan de ahí, hay algo raro en la singularidad en la que se encuentran.

\- ¿Qué precisamente? – preguntó Haji.

\- Hay como una especie de partícula en el aire que causa un efecto en los servants, les otorga perdida de memoria, baja fuerza, suplantación de identidad y lo peor de todo… los vuelve inútiles.

\- ¿Inútiles? – Preguntó Mash, el doctor asintió. – Eso es malo, hay que correr de aquí masters, antes de que nos hagan papilla.

\- Bueno Mash, parece que fuiste infectada. – Expresó el pelinegro.

\- Serás un recurso cómico a la historia a partir de ahora. – Expresó Demon Archer, Mash se asustada.

\- No quiero ser un tsukomi. – Abrazó a Rika la cual empezó a acariciar su cabello.

\- No te preocupes mi pequeña berenjena, estoy para cuidarte.

\- Jaja, al menos no me afecta en nada porque soy fuerte y llena de gracia. – Sonrió Demon Archer.

\- Es cierto, hemos estado aquí y nunca sufrimos una transformación, no somos inútiles. – Le siguió Sakura Saber.

\- Quizás porque ambas ya son una decepción desde el inicio. – Remató Roman a lo cual las dos servants pusieron rostros de asombro.

\- Tanta estupidez me hará mal… sigamos master. – Expresó Tamamo abrazando a Haji. – Ahora que solo somos los dos, podremos afianzar nuestra relación, un viaje al caribe solo los dos.

\- Tamamo también fue infectada… - Comentó Haji por debajo.

* * *

Buscando acabar rápido para no volverse más estúpidos de lo que ya son, el grupo se movió a su siguiente destino, eso los llevó a una playa y donde encontraron otros tres servants, o al menos espíritus suplantados en cuerpos de estos servants, eran Cu… Shimazu Setanta, Emi… Chousokabe Emichika y Mede… Mouri Medinari.

\- ¡Denme sus corazones! – gritó Cu… Shimazu Setanta.

\- ¿Mi corazón? Lo siento, pero no puedes obtener a una doncella cuyo corazón ya tiene dueño~ - Tamamo abrazó más a Haji.

\- No es momento de cariños Tamamo, hay que luchar. – Comentó el pelinegro.

\- Vamos master, es una de las pocas oportunidades de estar juntos sin que otra intervenga, déjeme estar así.

\- Solo hay lugar para waifu aquí y soy yo. – Expresó Mede… Mouri Medinari.

\- Siento una terrible energía en ese joven, le doy mis condolencias. – Emi… Chousokabe Emichika empezó a rezar.

\- Acabemos esto de una vez. – Expresó Roman. – Hagan sus movimientos divertidos o lo que sean.

\- Igualmente fue infectado doctor. – Sonrió Rika a lo que Roman se puso palido. – Pero tiene razón, son tres así que no podemos bajar la guardia en cualquier momento, Mash-chan.

\- Si master. – la shielder saltó a bloquear el Gae Bolg en ese momento, Demon Archer sacó sus mosquetes para empezar a disparar en ese momento hacia este pero lo esquivaba con facilidad.

\- Maldigo la diferencia de clases, Saber, haz algo.

\- Eso quisiera pero… estoy enferma… - Sakura Saber volvió a escupir sangre en ese momento.

\- Entonces no contamos contigo, igual tenemos más servants aquí. – Y entonces los demás fueron al ataque, Emi… Chousokabe Emichika empezó a disparar flechas Calagbolds II mientras que Cu… Shimazu Setanta continuaba atacando de cerca, Mede… Mouri Medinari no hacía nada.

\- ¿No vas a atacar? – Tanteó Demon Archer.

\- No me va la pelea, soy una estratega y solo estoy aquí para llenar mi barra de Noble Phantasm para atacar con Rule Breaker cuando sea el momento.

\- Eso te hace blanco fácil entonces. – Empezó a disparar contra ella a lo cual se movió para evitar los proyectiles pero Tamamo intervino y con una patada le dio directamente en el abdomen, de forma seguida sacó talismanes los cuales lanzó para atacarla, generando pequeñas explosiones.

\- Intenten darme más pelea si pueden. – Cu… Shimazu Setanta continuó atacando, estaba en mano a mano contra Drake la cual disparaba pero este desviaba sus disparos. – Algo así no me hará daño.

\- Entonces veamos que tal esto. – Se acercó con tal de atacar con mayor cercanía, la pirata buscó disparar pero el Lancer se protegió, ahí ella sonrió y entonces le barrió directamente a sus pies, haciéndolo caer y aprovechando el momento para disparar. – Eso esperaba.

Emi… Chousokabe Emichika estaba combatiendo actualmente contra Lancelot, el Berserker atacaba con toda la fuerza que tenía, en ese momento David preparó algo y tomó por sorpresa al otro Archer.

\- **Hamesh Avenin**. – Lanzó su NP a lo cual buscó esquivar el otro Archer pero al final le terminó dando.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi Hamesh Avenin siempre terminará dando en el blanco, no importa qué.

\- Tsk, esto se pone mal, retrocedamos. – Expresó Cu… Shimazu Setanta mientras los tres empezaron una huida táctica.

\- No podemos dejar que escapen, hay que seguirlos. – ordenó Demon Archer, el grupo empezó a ir tras ellos en ese momento.

\- Parece que nos alcanzarán pronto. – Exclamó el Lancer.

\- Eso mismo, ríndete y morirás rápido. – Exclamó la Archer.

\- Eso creen, ahora, hazlo. – En ese momento una lluvia de flechas empezó a caer sobre ellos, teniendo que protegerse.

\- ¿De dónde viene eso? – Preguntó Mash, no muy lejos de ahí, Emi… Chousokabe Emichika estaba disparando distintos proyectiles desde una posición estática.

\- Con esto ahora sí que no pueden ganar, ahí va más. – Y siguió disparando, el grupo solo pudo continuar cubiertos mientras no se detenía, dejándoles sin mucho para reaccionar.

\- Funcionó mi plan, ahora sí que están acabados. – Expresó Mede… Mouri Medinari con una sonrisa victoriosa. – Ahora ¿Qué harán? Los tenemos acorralados.

\- Sakura Saber, si pudieras hacer algo. – Demon Archer miró a su compañera, pero esta seguía mal.

\- No puedo… realmente estoy débil, si solo…

\- Supongo que aquí terminar mi rol como Shimazu, fue divertido mientras duró. – Expresó Lancer.

\- Shimazu…

\- Ser Mouri me hizo ser más mala de lo que soy, supongo que ese es mi rol, no importa que guerra afronte.

\- Mouri…

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo terminé como Chousokabe pero si puedo ser libre, acabaré esto.

\- Chousokabe… - En ese momento Sakura Saber empezó a brillar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En qué momento le llegó un power up? Esto es escritura barata. – Se quejó Demon Archer.

\- No es momento de quejarse de eso. – Comentó Haji. – Parece que finalmente podrá pelear ¿no es así?

\- Es cierto. – Siguió la Archer. – No por nada es un espíritu heroico muy famoso, capitana del Shinsengumi y uno de los guerreros más audaces de su época, Okita Souji.

\- ¿Tan pronto revelas su nombre? Eso debería ser ilegal. – Se quejó Roman, la Archer empezó a reír.

\- Por cierto, yo soy Oda No…

\- ¡Acabaré con ustedes! – Sin decir más, Okita fue directo a atacar a los tres servants que poco pudieron hacer para defenderse, haberse desecho de su kimono y estar ahora en ese haori azul y blanco, como si hubiera ascendido estaba logrando que pudiera ir al tú con tu contra los tres servants, Shimazu Setanta poco podía hacer para defenderse.

\- ¿Qué rayos? Realmente ganó más fuerza de repente.

\- Supongo que es todo. – Chousokabe Emichika soltó un suspiro. – Al menos podré librarme de este papel de una vez por todas.

\- Y yo siempre moriré como la mala, realmente les encanta ponerme así solo por ser bruja.

\- ¡Ahí voy! – Ella empezó a brillar. – Muy bien, voy a cortarlos a todos con mi gran velocidad ¡**Mumyou Sandanzuki**!

Pasó a través del Lancer al cual cortó a gran velocidad, de forma seguida fue por el Archer y por último a la caster, los tres se quedaron inmóviles antes de caer, torrentes de sangre saliendo de sus cuerpos.

\- Es todo… adiós mundo… - y la Caster se esfumó, igualmente los otros dos. Okita se quedó quieta unos cuantos segundos luego de ese ataque.

\- Ah… ah… lo hice, pude derrotar a la alianza… lo logré Hijikata-san… - Y entonces volvió a su kimono de antes y cayó desmayada.

\- El poder no fue para siempre. – Expresó Rika, posicionando la cabeza de Okita en su regazo. – Parece que tardará un poco en despertar ¿descansamos un poco?

\- Hay comida. – Avisó Mash. – Podemos almorzar mientras.

\- me parece bien. – Sonrió ella, se prepararon para comer.

\- ¿No quieren saber mi nombre verdadero? Igual soy muy famosa en el este. – Expresó Demon Archer.

\- Comamos primero. – Comentó Haji. – Seguro queda mucho tiempo antes de alcanzar nuestro objetivo y tengo hambre.

\- Es verdad, terminemos esto aquí que es un momento perfecto, nos vemos luego. – Y saludó al frente. Con más enemigos derrotados, esperaba más por delante para este grupo, a ver qué aventuras restantes quedan.

* * *

**Felipe1402XZA: Ya se viene el evento de verano de este año, mis tiros irán a la BB de verano, ojalá pueda conseguirla.**

**El Redentor 777. En esta aventura les pasará de todo y ya se estará viendo.**

**Roxas Strife: No podría ser de otra forma, así es Nobu jaja.**

**Bueno, ya tuvimos otro cap de Guda y por ahí como vamos a la mitad de esa historia, ya veremos como seguirá, se reveló el secreto no tan secreto de que es Okita y ahora pasarán al siguiente tramo, será verlo, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos.**


	77. Un rey demonio no tan fuerte

\- Anteriormente en Gudaguda Honnoji: Nos encontramos con más espíritus poseídos por antiguos personajes de la era Edo que siempre buscaron combatir contra mi persona y nuestro grupo, hubo de todo en estas batallas, algunas rápidas y otras que costaron su esfuerzo, al final Okita finalmente reveló su verdadero ser y pudo acabar con todos, aunque eso le costó fuerza, después nos esperó un buen almuerzo, la verdad que el arroz estuvo delicioso.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció Rika. – Emiya-san es un gran cocinero.

\- Si que fue agradable… ahora me siento un poco cansada al respecto, de no haber buscado hacer del grial una bomba.

\- ¿Querías hacer una bomba con el grial? – Preguntó Mash en asombro.

\- Claro, adoro las explosiones y eso es totalmente occidental, solo que algunas cosas salieron mal y pues… crearon estas cosas raras que vemos frecuente. – Apuntó a un Nobbu que iba por ahí, rápidamente Haji se deshizo de él con un disparo, desapareciendo al instante.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas. – Comentó Roman por medio del holograma. – Pude detectar la señal y proviene del sitio al cual se dirigen ahora, Osaka si no estoy mal.

\- Por supuesto. – Asintió Okita. – Una vez estemos ahí solo hay que encargarse del problema y listo, esto finalmente habrá terminado, no más problemas… *Cough* - Volvió a escupir sangre.

\- Ese es claramente un problema. – Señaló Haji. – Por ahora vamos en camino, Drake.

\- Claro master. – Nuavmente con la nave invocada, empezaron a volar con dirección hacia la ciudad, algo que no tomó más que solo unos minutos a lo cual aterrizaron.

\- Aquí estamos, Osaka. – Señaló Okita, y no es que no lo fuera por el hecho de ser tan distinto a una ciudad japonesa antigua, todo era de piedra, edificios y demás.

\- Esto es claramente europeo. – Señaló Rika.

\- Influencias del grial igualmente. – Respondió Demon Archer. – Se supone que este evento es corto y ya tomó tres capítulos, apurémonos.

\- No entiendo lo que dice ella, pero tiene razón Senpais, hay que buscarlo. – En ese momento que la Shielder terminó de hablar, se hizo notar una risa.

\- Bienvenidos a mi ciudad, mestizos.

\- Esa voz es reconocible a kilómetros. – Expresó Haji y es que ahí estaba Gilgamesh, si realmente era él.

\- Soy Toyotomi Gilyoshi, como pueden ver, esta ciudad me pertenece, todos los tesoros del mundo igual, si creen que pueden entrar así como así, están equivocados.

\- Se parece al mono. – Señaló Demon Archer.

\- No hay tiempo de hablar de eso, parece que es la batalla final. – Expresó Mash. – Terminemos rápido, estoy de acuerdo que estoy cansada.

\- Más de lo que creemos. – Expresó Tamamo. – Solo quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi master y ocurren tantas locuras aquí que prefiero estar en Chaldea.

\- Muy bien, si tanto desean luchar mestizos, les consederé el deseo, vengan mis ayudantes. – Y aparecieron otros dos servants después de Gilga… Toyotomi Gilyoshi, parecían ser Hans y Mephistoteles.

\- Alguien como yo realmente no está hecho para pelear aquí. – Expresó Hans… Takenaka Andersen.

\- Pues bien, terminemos esto con un gran boom. – Respondió Mephis… Kuroda Mephisto.

\- Hora de pelear. – Señaló Rika y entonces ya para acabar con esto de una forma más rápida, sin descuidar totalmente a Gil… Toyotomi Gilyoshi, decidieron atacar primero a sus ayudantes que parecían tener menor fuerza de ataque. Tamamo lanzó cuatro talismanes a Hans… Takenaka Andersen el cual poco pudo hacer para protegerse, de forma consecutiva Lancelot fue por Mephis… Kuroda Mephisto con ataques de su espada mientras lo alejaba, en lo que el otro caster se recuperaba Drake disparó unas cuantas balas de su arma a este para tenerlo desprotegido y entonces Tamamo rematara con patadas de artes marciales para mandarlo a volar.

\- Mestizos, no pueden conmigo. – Expresó Gil… Toyotomi Gilyoshi cuando Okita fue rápidamente y le atacó con su espada, causándole un buen de daño. – I-Imposible, soy un Archer, se supone que tengo ventaja sobre los Sabers.

\- Eso no funciona en esta historia, amigo. – Señaló Demon Archer. – Aquí, el triángulo de ventajas y desventajas nos lo pasamos por el cu…

\- Basta de hablar Archer, hay que acabarlo. – Okita fue rápido para pasar su katana y realizar un corte bastante profundo al costado del Archer, un gran torrente de sangre salió a pesar de la armadura que llevaba. – Ninguna armadura es demasiada para mi katana.

\- Rayos… - Cayó de rodillas, pudo ver como de forma veloz sus otros dos ayudantes cayeron y desaparecieron. – No puede ser… soy un rey, no puedo ser derrotado… me estoy saliendo de personaje.

\- Eso conlleva una penalización, la muerte. – Demon Archer apuntó su mosquete a la cabeza de Gil… Toyotomi Gilyoshi y desapareció. – Finalmente se acabó…

\- ¿Es todo? ¿Ya podemos irnos a casa? Quiero descansar. – Señaló Tamamo.

\- Creo que es pensamiento general. – Expresó Mash, en ese momento la Demon Archer empezó a reír. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Finalmente, he podido recuperar todo mi poder, todo fue de acuerdo al keikaku, por cierto, keikaku significa plan.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Demon Archer? – Preguntó Okita con seriedad.

\- Ya que tanto lo preguntas, como buen villano te explicaré mi plan: Lo que deseo hacer es apoderarme del grial y entonces haré mi camino al mundo real para conquistarlo.

\- Eso planeabas hacer entonces, ya decía yo que no eras buena. – Expresó la Saber.

\- Así es, soy una conquistadora, así que debo ser mala si deseo realizar mis planes, ahora nadie de lo que está aquí podrá detenerme.

\- Podemos hacerlo. – Se escuchó otra voz completamente igual y entonces la figura que apareció era… ella misma.

\- ¿Dos iguales? – Preguntó Okita con asombro.

\- Así es, soy yo, la verdadera rey demonio del sexto cielo, Oda Nobunaga, claro, ahora me presento.

\- No es necesario, ya lo sabíamos. – Respondieron Haji, Rika y Mash al mismo tiempo con rostros inexpresivos, los ojos de Nobu se pusieron blancos.

\- ¿Lo sabían? Y yo que quería hacer una entrada dramática… que importa, vengo aquí a detener a esta impostora.

\- ¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí? – Preguntó Okita.

\- Bueno, luego de comer, fui al baño pero me atacaron por detrás, descubriendo que fue esta impostora que osó tomar mi lugar para realizar sus malvados planes.

\- Así es, porque soy tan malvada que ni siquiera me lavé las manos cuando salí del baño. – Se regocijó la Nobu malvada. – y ¿por qué dicen que soy la Nobu malvada? Soy la misma Nobu.

\- Gané, soy la buena. – Empezó a reír la Nobu buena. – Ahora, ríndete Nobu malvada o sufrirás mi ira.

\- Eso no será posible porque tengo gran parte de tu poder, el mal es más fuerte y tenemos galletitas.

\- Maldición, galletas, todas las aman. – Se puso de rodilla la Nobu buena.

\- ¿No podemos eliminarlas a ambas? – preguntó Okita con rostro inexpresivo, el resto asintió.

\- ¡No nos maten! – Expresaron las dos Nobus.

\- Solo acabemos con la mala. – Comentó Mash, en eso esta Nobu empezó a reír.

\- Bien, entonces sufran la ira de mi poder. – En cierto momento todo empezó a estar en llamas, fuego les rodeaba y quemaba la ciudad. – Este es mi poder, intenten detenerme si pueden.

\- Claro que podemos. – Señaló Rika. – Todos, acaben con esa Nobu.

\- Muy bien, vengan uno por uno, porque haremos esto al estilo clásico, una lucha por turnos, yo atacando primero, ahora contemplen esto, activaré mi skill. – La Nobu malvada activó una de sus skills, la cual elevó a uno su barra de NP. – Dentro de dos turnos más les atacaré con mi Noble Phantasm, y con eso termino mi turno, siguen ustedes. – En eso ambas hermanos sonrieron de forma cómplice.

\- Que grave error cometiste Nobu malvada, activaste mi carta trampa. – Haji sacó una de Craft Essence de su teléfono. – Activo el Caleidoscopio, y como está a full gracias a mi bendición del RNG de los últimos días, puedo llenar la barra de NP de un servant al cien por ciento.

\- B-Bueno… eso es válido… - Exclamó la Nobu malvada con algo de nervios.

\- Ahora aplico esta CE… a Tamamo, utilizar tu Noble Phantasm.

\- Claro master~ - Ella empezó a brillar en ese momento, uno de los espejos que rodeaba a Tamamo fue elevado al cielo y entonces ella saltó, golpeándolo al suelo. – Denme su bendición, **Suiten Nikkou Amaterasu Yano Shizu-Ishi**. – Los servants fueron rodeados y también curados.

\- Ok… pudiste aprovecharlo en otro servant que pudo haberme atacado. – Respondió la Nobu malvada pero Haji no abandonó su sonrisa.

\- No entiendes, hice eso porque prácticamente todos los servants tenían un 90 por ciento del lleno total de su barra y el efecto del NP de Tamamo, además de curar, también aumenta la barra…

\- Eso significa…

\- Todos están al cien por ciento.

\- Ahora es mi turno. – Entró Rika. – Activando la primera skill de Drake, gracias Nii-san. – Haji la activó de antemano. – Todos ganan fuerza en su NP y entonces viene el gran ataque.

\- … No es justo, termina tu turno, atacar luego de activar skills es trampa. – Se quejó la Nobu malvada.

\- Solo jugamos bajo tus reglas, ahora Nii-san.

\- Si…

\- Todos…

\- Lancen sus NPs. – Y en ese momento una gran ráfaga de Noble phantasms fueron dirigidos a la Nobu malvada la cual poco pudo hacer para defenderse de todos los ataques, recibiendo cada uno de ellos hasta caer derrotada.

\- Eso no es justo, por eso nadie quiere jugar contigo Yugi… quiero decir, hicieron trampa, masters de Chaldea.

\- Fue juego limpio. – Rika sacó su lengua de lado.

\- Rayos… pero eso no significa que haya sido derrotada, puedo volver y eso es seguro, siempre y cuando haya un rerun de este evento, ahí tendré mi revancha. – Empezó a reír mientras desaparecía.

\- Pobrecita, no sabe que en esta historia no hay reruns. – Expresó Nobu.

\- Finalmente terminamos… - Mash soltó un suspiro. – Podemos regresar a Chaldea y además tenemos muchos juegos de té, Da Vinci estará complacida.

\- Ahora que tengo mis poderes de vuelta, soy fuerte así que puedo deshacerme de…

\- Ya basta. – Okita le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Nobu. – Fue una buena aventura, algo loca pero divertida, me agradó pelear a su lado.

\- Igualmente. – Respondió Nobu. – Si llegan a invocarme uno de ustedes dos, les daré toda mi fuerza.

\- les agradecemos. – Expresó. – Ahora, sáquennos de aquí, quiero descansar.

\- Claro senpai, estamos listos doctor. – Y entonces hicieron su regreso a Chaldea, saliendo de los cofres al igual que los demás servants.

\- Jamás pensé que quería terminar un problema tan rápido. – Comentó Rika. – Al menos todo terminó de buena forma.

\- Es cierto. – Comentó Haji, en ese momento apareció Da Vinci.

\- Buen trabajo, aunque no consiguieron un grial, fue otra singularidad reparada, algo loca pero un trabajo hecho, así que aquí tienen unos tickets y una bolsa de quartz por los sets de té.

\- Gracias Da Vinci-chan ¿vamos nii-san?

\- Me siento afortunado… el resto de servants puede ir a descansar. – Con eso, los dos hermanos y Mash fueron a la sala de invocaciones, de ese modo Haji fue el primero en pasar. – Ojalá me salga algo bueno.

Comenzó sus tiros, primero fue con los tickets y por lo cual obtuvo varias CEs pero después finalmente salió un brillo.

\- Aquí está. – Al momento de despejarse apareció una figura.

\- ¡Jajaja! Has logrado invocar al Rey demonio del sexto cielo, Oda Nobunaga… oh, son ustedes, pensé que no les vería tan pronto, aunque no sé porque fui invocada por medio de Quartz, me dan de regalo al final del evento.

\- No importa… bienvenida Nobu. – Expresó Haji. – Vas Rika.

\- Ok, veamos que me sale. – La pelinaranja hizo sus tiros y también obtuvo Craft Essences hasta que llegó el brillo, entonces salió la figura.

\- Servant, Okita Souji, lista para servirle… me alegro de verlos nuevamente, fueron unos cuantos segundos…

\- Ey Okita. – Nobu la saludó. – Parece que nuestra despedida no fue tan dramática como pensábamos.

\- No importa, al menos estamos aquí y serviremos a nuestros masters.

\- Es cierto, ahora que tengo toda mi fuerza, podré luchar como quiero, finalmente lograré unificar todo Japón.

\- No es necesario. – Señaló Haji. – De cualquier modo, les damos la bienvenida, seguro podrán disfrutar cuando tengamos otras misiones o entrenar cuando sea necesario con otros servants.

\- ¿No podemos adelantar el GudaGuda del siguiente año? Quiero seguir teniendo protagonismo. – Sugirió Nobu.

\- No gracias, una locura al año es suficiente. – Expresó Rika. – Creo que ahora merecemos un descanso ¿vamos nii-san?

\- Si… solo Nobu, no explotes nada.

\- Vamos master, no haría nada malo. – Sonrió la pelinegra, obviamente no había confianza.

\- La vigilaré. – Sugirió Okita, ambos hermanos asintieron.

\- Y eso fue el evento de GudaGuda, soy Oda Nobunaga y nos veremos el próximo año con otro evento, volveré y más fuerte que nunca.

\- Solo vamos. – Okita la arrastró fuera de la sala, antes de ello, Nobu les arrojó algo.

\- Tomen. – Haji se apresuró a tomarlo, era un Santo Grial. – Es el grial de nuestro mundo, cuídenlo.

\- … Parece que al final si obtuvimos un grial. – Expresó Mash. El evento finalmente terminó, las rupturas de la cuarta pared también y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad en Chaldea, con dos nuevas adiciones que serán completamente de utilidad, los días pacíficos continuarían por un buen rato.

* * *

**Felipe1402XZA: Justamente sucedió algo, en este primer banner decidí tirar unos tickets y dos tiros de diez, al segundo ocurrió algo asombroso, literalmente me salieron las tres servants de verano y consecutivamente, Jeanne Archer, Ushi Assassin e Ibaraki Lancer las tengo ahora jaja, este verano ha sido el más afortunado en mi vida.**

**El Redentor 777: No aparecen realmente todas las figuras, algunas se conservan para otros eventos pero para eso faltan muchos caps, cada evento de Guda ocurre una vez al año así que hasta el siguiente en historia para ver.**

**Roxas Strife: Quizás solo para meterlos, tampoco es que tenga mucho sentido el primer evento de Guda en cuanto a historia.**

**Camilo Navas: Justamente lo hago rápido porque no es un evento totalmente serio, al menos así lo vi y fue más pura joda hasta el segundo donde la cosa ya se pone más seria, ni hablar del tercero que es una singularidad en sí.**

**Bueno, terminamos Guda, es un evento rápido así que decidí darle final y del mismo modo Okita y Nobu llegaron a Chaldea, iremos con unos cuantos caps fillers más antes de pasar a lo que sigue en el calendario, ya verán de qué tratará el próximo cap y que servant o servants serán protagonistas, hasta el próximo cap. Saludos.**


End file.
